Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Luego de la Marca de Atenea Percy y Annabeth caen al Tártaro. Las moiras hartas de que los Dioses no los tomen en cuenta como deberían van al pasado para transmitirle todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en más. leyendo desde El ladrón del rayo hasta La marca de Atenea.
1. Prólogo

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Epílogo:**

Los dioses del Olimpo se encontraban discutiendo, excepto Apolo y Hermes que planeaban una broma contra la fragua de Hefesto, Dionisio que fue a pedirle a Zeus que le reduzca la condena, que al estar ocupado (con Poseidon para ver que era peor, un tsunami o un tornado) estaba leyendo una revista sobre vinos y Hestia que avivaba el fuego.

Una gran luz dorada iluminó la sala callando los gritos y atrayendo la atención de otros. Cuando la luz se disipó semidioses con armaduras romanas se mostraron. Una joven dio un paso delante y todos se arrodillaron en reverencia a los dioses.

-Mis dioses a que debo el gusto de…

Pero la frase quedó inconclusa ya que una luz como la anterior iluminó el lugar y semidioses, un sátiro, un centauro y una humana llegaron al lugar.

Todos se miraron.

-¿Reyna?—preguntó una voz masculina.

-Jason—contestó

Zeus abrió la boca para hablar pero otra luz esta vez blanca ilumino el lugar, dejando paso a los héroes más conocidos de la mitología.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?—bramó Zeus

Otra luz, esta vez plateada ilumina el lugar dejando a relucir a tres mujeres con túnicas blancas que no dejaban ver sus rostros. La del medio traía una vara con hilos enrollada en el, las otras dos cargaban con unos libros.

-Mis señoras ¿en que podemos ayudarlas?—preguntó Zeus amablemente.

-Estamos enojadas dioses, en especial contigo Zeus y tú esposa Hera, estos semidioses desembocan una gran importancia para el Olimpo, ellos vienen del futuro, aún no han nacido en este tiempo. Les daremos estos libros para que lean, para ver si podrán cambiar el futuro. Su castigo será ver por todo lo que ha pasado este héroe, todo lo que ha arriesgado por ustedes y a quienes ama. El peso que carga en sus hombros y su final.

Este héroe que logró unir griegos y romanos, los amigos cercanos de Perceus Jackson deberán presentarse con todos los honores que lograron.

Hades, Perséfone y las cazadoras de Artemisa no pueden faltar en esta lectura.

El tiempo será detenido para que puedan leer libremente.

Dioses tienen prohibido herir o matar a ningún semidiós, centauro, sátiro y humanos en el tiempo en que lean estos libros.

Una chica griega y un chico romano toman los libros que les dan las moiras antes de desaparecer en otro flash de luz plateada.

Un silencio incómodo perduró en la sala.

-Hermes ve a buscar a Hades y Perséfone, Artemisa trae a tus cazadoras-ordenó el Rey de los dioses.

Hermes desapareció y Artemisa con un movimiento de mano trajo a sus cazadoras.

-Mi señora-dijo Zoë-¿en que podemos servirla?

-Las moiras trajeron unos libros para leer la historia de un héroe-le respondió maternalmente la diosa.

Zoë hizo una mueca y las cazadoras se sentaron a los pies de esta.

Hermes apareció junto con Hades y Perséfone sorprendidos ambos por tantos semidioses.

-Niños pásenme los libros por favor-pidió el dios del mar.

La griega fue con paso decidido y le entregó los libros al dios con una sonrisa, el romano tardó en reaccionar y temeroso se acerco al dios más cruel que ellos conocían.

-Gracias-contestó este.

-Poseidón ¿sabes leer?-preguntó burlonamente la diosa de la sabiduría.

Zeus dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados y con vos monótona exclamó.

-Preséntense primero el dios y luego los héroes que llegaron de los Eliseo.

-Heracles hijo de Zeus-habló un hombre musculoso, cabello color arena, sonrisa soberbia y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Perseo hijo de Zeus- El hombre quien hablo, tenía un gran parecido a su hermano, pero este se diferenciaba por la sonrisa tierna en su rostro y de musculatura menor, pero aún así atractivo.

-Teseo hijo de Poseidón- Un joven de unos 17 años, sonrisa burlona, gran porte y con la musculatura similar al de su primo Perseo, el cabello marrón chocolate que cubría su ojo verde mar izquierdo por el largo.

-Orión hijo de Poseidón- un semigigante sonrió tímidamente, el cabello rubio despeinado dándole un toque sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo, sus ojos verde mar expresaban calidez y amor.

Hijos y dios se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Bien romanos preséntense- ordenó Zeus, intentando distraer a los mestizos que se estaban preparando para la batalla.

-Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor del Campamento Júpiter- los dioses no dudaron de su puesto, la muchacha destilaba disciplina y fuerza por cada poro de su piel, por supuesto a los Búhos esto no les gustó nada.

-Octavian legado de Apolo y augur del Campamento Júpiter-el joven inflo su pecho dándose aires de importancia.

-Frank hijo de Marte-gruño el semidiós algo que desconcertó a su padre.

-Hazel hija de Plutón.-la voz de la pequeña niña de trece años infundo ternura y calidez al mismo tiempo.

-¡Has roto el tratado!-bramó Zeus.

-Eso es imposible ella…-no pudo terminar su voz se quebró, recordando el triste final de su hija.

-Tuve una segunda oportunidad papá-le sonrió-yo nací antes del tratado Sr. Zeus.

-Bien ahora preséntense ustedes griegos—dijo Atenea.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

Perseo le sonrió a su hermana, preguntándose la razón por la que ella formara parte de la caza, si era por un hombre, el mismo se encargaría de él.

-¡Has roto el tratado!-chilló Hera.

Artemisa tomó con cuidado a Zoë que temblaba y miraba a Thalía.

-¿Qué paso con Zoë?-se preocupó Artemisa.

-Lo descubrirá luego-susurró.

Artemisa iba a insistir cuando vio una lágrima solitaria caer del ojo izquierdo de la cazadora.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter Pretor del Campamento Júpiter y líder del Campamento Mestizo de momento-El muchacho de cabello rubio brillante y ojos azul eléctrico con una pequeña cicatriz en la cara le sonrió a su hermano Perseo, más ignoró a Heracles que frunció el ceño ante tal ofensa.

Más el asesino de Medusa se preguntaba la razón de que ambos hermanos tuvieran el mismo apellido, acto que, ignoró la reina de los dioses, más no los demás.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey Fantasma-El chico que vestía completamente de negro, se veía cansado, unas pequeñas ojeras asomaban bajo esas esferas negras y su cabello del color de la oscuridad se encontraba con un poco de tierra. Al recitar estas palabras, el mestizo miraba fijamente el suelo.

-¿No eras Romano?-preguntó Octavian.

-Yo soy griego pero iba a visitar a mi hermana-les respondió sin elevar la vista.

-¿Dónde está Bianca?-preguntó el dios del Inframundo.

El solo elevó la vista para mirar a Artemisa para luego ver a Thalía que se le acercaba y lo abrazaba. Para desconcierto de las cazadoras y la misma Artemisa.

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario de fuego-habló un chico bajo con cierto parecido a un elfo.

-Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita-una niña de extrema belleza, la cuál ocultaba con estropajos, apretaba un cuerno el cual guardó dentro de la "caja" de herramientas de su mejor amigo.

Madre e hija se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares asesina del Drakon-sonrió arrogantemente.

Su padre se puso pálido y su hija le miró extrañada. Claro que ella no sabía que en la época en la que se encontraban, era muy extraño que una de sus hijas luche.

-Travis y

-Connor Stoll

-Hijos de Hermes-terminaron ambos, Hermes les sonrió.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo-este le dedico un guiño a su padre, que si observabas eran un calco.

-Grover Underwood, Señor de lo Salvaje.

Dionisio miró al sátiro sobre la revista que estaba leyendo, con duda en su mirada de si creerle o no.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, portadora del Oráculo de Delfos-la mortal de cabello rojo fuego, ojos esmeraldas le sonrió al dios del sol mientras reían ante la reacción de este.

-¡Bien! Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia-bailó felizmente Apolo.

Picando el orgullo de cierto augur que miraba la escena celoso.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter al mando de la cabaña de mi madre.

Katie rió cando su madre comenzó a preguntarle su dieta alimenticia, la cual cierto hijo de Hermes oía sin perder detalle.

-Quirón entrenador de héroes-esa presentación era más que nada hacia los romanos.

-¿Conocen a Percy Jackson?-preguntó Hermes

-Por supuesto que todos lo conocen sino no estarían aquí-regaño Atenea, ante, según ella, una absurda pregunta.

-Es nuestro líder-dijeron Thalía y los griegos con total seguridad.

Artemisa se horrorizo al saber que un hombre era el líder de sus cazadoras cuando debía ser esa joven.

-Es nuestro Pretor—dijo Reyna.

Todos los dioses miraron asombrados, un griego aceptado por los romanos y más aún Pretor y líder de los semidioses y, esto fue lo que más impacto tuvo, líder de las cazadoras junto con la teniente.

-Sesos de Alga vas a leer o a mirar los libros-dijo burlona Atenea evitando la catástrofe que estaba a punto de hacer su mejor amiga y hermanastra.

Los dioses vieron como todos los semidioses sollozaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alarmado Ares ya que sus hijos, aunque intentaban ocultarlo, también sollozaba.

No hubo respuestas.

-Será mejor que leamos-sugirió Afrodita.

-Son ocho libros-dijo Poseidón llamando la atención de todos—I Percy Jackson. El ladrón del rayo.

-¡¿Qué quién osa robar mi rayo maestro?!-bramó fuera de si el dueño de aquel voluminoso rayo.

Poseidón se apresuró a leer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-II Percy Jackson. El Mar de los Monstruos-los dioses oían sin poder creer-III Percy Jackson. La Maldición del Titán, IV Percy Jackson. La Batalla del Laberinto-Atenea y Teseo palidecieron con una idea de que laberinto pudiera estar hablando-V Percy Jackson. El Último Héroe del Olimpo, I Los Héroes del Olimpo. El Héroe Perdido, II Los Héroes del Olimpo. El Hijo de Neptuno-Atenea iba a comentar algo desdeñoso para molestar a su tío cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras-, III Los Héroes del Olimpo. La marca de Atenea.

Si era posible que Atenea palideciera más todos lo habían visto.

-Será mejor que lean para ver que sucede-dijo aburrido Dionisio.

Hestia hizo aparecer un par de sillones vibradores, los cuales fueron investigados por los hijos de Hefesto que en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzaron a gritarle a Leo sobre algunas herramientas que sacaba de su cinturón.

Cada uno había arreglado el suyo para que vibre más, se mueva con control remoto, etc... El mejor de todo el de Leo que hizo que estuviera en el aire mientras vibraba, le daba un masaje, le preparaba batidos y comida chatarra.

Hefesto no pudo más que mirar orgulloso a todos sus hijos.

-¿Quién lee?-pregunta Poseidón.

-Yo lo hago-dijo Hermes-algo me dice que será gracioso.

Hermes comienza a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Apolo que al ver sobre el hombro de Hermes rompe a reír con él.

-Lo siento-dice Hermes

Apolo calla.

**Capítulo I:**

**ACCIDENTALMENTE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA.**


	2. Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo I:**** Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra.**

-¿Quién lee?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Yo lo hago-dijo Hermes-algo me dice que será gracioso.

Hermes comienza a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Apolo que se asoma para leer sobre el hombro del dios y rompe a reír con él.

-Lo siento-dice Hermes.

Apolo calla.

**Capítulo 1: ACCIDENTALMENTE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA.**

-¿Cómo puedes accidentalmente vaporizar a un profesor?-preguntó Leo

-Con Percy nunca se sabe-reprochó Thalia

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Quién quiere?-dijeron los semidioses, tanto romanos como griegos.

Todos los Olímpicos menos las doncellas (excepto Atenea) bajaron la cabeza.

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

-¡NO!-gritaron los griegos junto con Hazle, Frank, Jason y Reyna para sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron Artemisa y Atenea.

-Percy da unos consejos realmente, realmente, verdaderamente malos-dijo Nico.

Los demás solo asintieron para afirmar lo antes dicho.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Dudo que funcione-murmuró Atenea por lo bajo.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo.**

-No puedo leer más-dice Hermes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron sus hijos.

-Porque dice, si eres un niño sigue leyendo.

-Tu no dejaste de ser un niño hace eones Hermes-aseguró Poseidón.

-Solo se quedó con el cuerpo de un hombre-remató Artemisa.

La sala rió.

-Bien, pero para aclarar soy muy joven y hermoso.

**Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas –si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-¡No lo hiciste!-gritaron los Stoll.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-No era Peter Jonson.-dijo un niño de aproximadamente 13 años.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti-dijeron los Stoll a su nuevo hermano.

-Déjenme adivinar ¿Dionisio?-enarcó una ceja Apolo.

-En efecto-confirmó Malcom.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

-¡SI!-exclamaron ambos campamentos.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-Hasta él lo admite-dijo burlonamente Clarisse.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan –veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Interesante-dijeron Atenea y su cabaña.

Poseidón y sus hijos hicieron una mueca.

-Suena a tortura-dijo el dios del mar junto a sus hijos.

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada.

**Lo se-suena a tortura.**

Todos reían, pero los que conocían a Percy con un toque de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Hestia quien avivaba el fuego.

**La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Cómo puede quedarse dormido en clase?-preguntaron los hijos de Atenea ya que esta estaba zambullida en sus pensamientos.

Más de la mitad del Campamento Júpiter como el Mestizo bajaron la mirada.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

-Pues quédate esperando-dijo Leo burlon.

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso…bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No nos dejes así!-exclamaron los Stoll.

-Saben que le están hablando a un libro ¿verdad?-dijo burlón Nico.

-¿Que tal si cuando le veamos de nuevo lo encerramos y lo obligamos a que cuente todo?-sonrió Malcom.

Todos quedaron en shock.

-Genial-exclamaron los hijos de Apolo.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, la pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla de crema de cacahuate.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron.

Unas niñas (de 8 años) de Apolo vieron la tención en el lugar así que comenzaron a cantar.

_¡Soy un cacahuate, SI_

_Eres un cacahuate, SI_

_Todos somos cacahuate, SI_

_Cacahuate, cacahuate, SI!_

**Grover era blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una note excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchiladas en la cafetería.**

Grover se sonrojó visiblemente, Thalia obstruía la visión de los demás y el sátiro lo agradecía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los semidioses.

-Déjenme terminar-dijo Hermes con un puchero.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron TODOS los mestizos (menos Herácles), junto con Afrodita, Demeter, Hestia, Perséfone, Apolo, Atenea y Poseidón.

Los mestizos tenían unas auras de poder por lo que Hermes se apresuró a leer.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte de SUSPENDER del colegio**

Recalcó el SUSPENDER y todos estaban avergonzados.

**si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

-¿Aunque el no tenga nada que ver?-se auto interrumpió Hermes.

Grover solo asintió.

"**Te voy a matar"-murmuré.**

-¡Hazlo!-gritaron los hijos de Ares y Marte.

Los romanos miraron a Frank.

-¿Qué?, se lo merece.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me guste la mantequilla de cacahuate."**

-Pero no en tu pelo-gruño Nico-¿verdad?

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

Los amigos de Grover rechinaron los dientes.

"**Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. **

Ares gruñó.

"**Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrías la culpa si algo pasa."**

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

-Como si fuera algo nuevo-Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

Las cazadoras analizaban, definitivamente por alguna razón Artemisa la habrá elegido como teniente en el futuro.

Artemisa no entendía como ella en el futuro permitiría que su teniente se juntara con cerdos.

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habrían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-No te imaginas-dijo Atenea.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hestia-el chico solo quiere aprender.

Atenea asintió feliz.

**La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar una Harley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

Hades sabía que esa descripción le sonaba pero no recordaba de donde.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

Hades frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que envió a Alecto a matar al niño. Su hijo lo veía fijamente y le susurró en su mente.

-¿Alecto?

El asintió sutilmente.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**

"**Tienes toda la razón."**

-¡Grover!-le reprochó Quiron.

-Perdón.

-No te enojes Quiron-le dijo Leo-, era algo obvio si se enamora de ese engendro que se hace llamar Nancy no es humano.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**

Teseo y Orión aplaudieron y Perseo chifló.

-El niño tiene carácter-sonrió Afrodita.

**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería. **

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

"**Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. "No, señor."**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

-Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe-murmuró Travis.

-Hecho-le respondió su hermano.

**Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

Travis bufó y le entregó cinco dracmas a su hermano que los recibió con gusto.

"**Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

-¿Tenía que ser necesariamente esa Quiron?-preguntó Zeus.

"**Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"**

"**Bueno…" sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dioses?-gruñó Zeus.

-Ya quisiera ser tan cool como yo.-aseguró Apolo.

-No se preocupe, será corregido-aseguró Quirón.

"**¿Dioses?" pregunto el Sr. Brunner.**

"**Titanes" me corregí. "Y…no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**

-Tantos años de guerra ¿y lo resume a esto?-exclama Ares.

-Para mi esta bien-dijeron Poseidón, Orión y Teseo.

Los del futuro rieron.

"**Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

"**Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué.**

-Y los dioses ganaron-dijo Leo

"**Y los dioses ganaron"**

-¡No!-gritaron Thalia y Nico- Ya lo perdimos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Los romanos miraban de reojo a los griegos.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?"**

"**Y porque Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿por qué es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted-exclamaron Will, Connor, Travis y Chris.

"**Busted" murmuró Grover.**

-¡Pensamos como cabra!-exclamaron los semidioses.

Los cuatro se miraron y se pusieron en cuatro patas.

-¡Blee-he-he!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Muchachos-gruñeron las cazadoras.

-¡Blaa-ha-ha-bramó Grover- Es un insulto para los sátiros!

Rachel, Clarisse y Thalia se pusieron delante.

-¡Basta!-gritó Rachel.

Estos no le hicieron caso.

La pelirroja tomo la oreja de Will, Clarisse a Chris y Thalia a Travis y Connor. Así se los llevaron arrastrando de las orejas.

Las cazadoras se pararon aplaudieron y algunas chiflaron.

Piper le asintió a las jóvenes ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Leo podrías confeccionar los sillones-usando su encanto vocal.

El hijo de Hefesto se encaminó a los sillones propios de cada uno y los modifico a todos por igual.

En 5 min. Tenía los cuatro sillones listos, Clarisse noqueo a los muchachos y colocaron en sus sillones respectivos que se activaron para apresarlos como los que habían atrapado a Zeus y Hera.

-Prosigamos con la lectura-dijo relajada Thalia.

Las cazadoras se liberaron de sus sitios y fueron a abrazar a su futura teniente.

Artemisa tenía una gran sonrisa y como una niña de doce años se fue a abrazar con sus tenientes.

-Hazme recordar que no toque a sus cazadoras-murmuró Apolo a Hermes.

-Artemisa-gruño Hera

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y Leo no entendía nada.

"**Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía orejas como radares.**

-¡Orejas de caballo!-gritó Leo

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor."**

"**Ya veo." El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

-¿Nota feliz?-exclamo Hestia.

**es momento de almorzar. "Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos Salir?"**

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Muchachos-dijeron las cazadoras y Artemisa.

-Oigan-se quejaron Nico, Frank, Jason y Leo.

-Bueno, menos Nico, Leo y Percy-dijo Thalia.

Las cazadoras tenían miradas de desconcierto.

-Oye-se quejaron Jason y Frank.

-Lo siento, no los conozco-los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y le sacaron la lengua para asombro de los romanos.

-Jason-gritó Reyna.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."**

**Yo sabía que venía.**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir –intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Ves Quirón, Percy es muy observador-dijo Nico-, cuando quiere.

-Soy viejo pero no tanto, no he visto todo.

"**Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

"**¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

"**Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

"**Oh."**

"**Lo que has aprendido de mi,"dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Mis hijos podrían ayudarle-dijo Atenea mientras les sonreía-claro si no le molesta.

Los griegos y algunos romanos estaban, literalmente, con la baca abierta.

-¡CAMARA!-grito Piper-¡AHORA!

-Aquí-gritaron la cabaña de Afrodita cuando le ofrecían miles de cámaras.

Piper la tomó y puso para que grave.

-¡ACCIÓN!-dijo Piper-Por favor, Sra. Atenea repítalo.

La diosa entrecerró los ojos buscando la trampa.

-Mis hijos podrían ayudarle con el estudio, si el lo desea.

-¿Quién es EL?

-Percy Jackson-gruñó ya molesta.

-Gracias.

-¡EL QUE OCE TOMAR ESTA CAMARA-amenazó -LE HARE CASTRARSE ASÍ MISMO!

Los hijos de Hermes tragaron duro.

**No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estaba-dijo Quirón a nadie en partícular.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

Los bromistas que estaban noqueados despertaron de su letargo.

-¡COMIDA!-dijeron los hijos de Hermes junto con el de Apolo.

Las cazadoras gruñeron.

Los bromistas se dieron cuenta de su condición y comenzaron a moverse.

-Clarisse-llamó Chris-¿no hay comida?

-No, no la hay-contestó-, pero a menos que quieran ser entregados a la cabaña de Afrodita se callaran y no molestaran.

-Nos comportaremos-dijo Will.

Los cuatro estaban rígidos. Las cazadoras sonrieron.

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad.**

-Y ahora ¿por qué están peleando ustedes dos?-gruño Hera.

-Se deben de estar peleando por el Rayo Maestro-dijo Ares.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Afrodita.

-Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que el título del libro sea Percy Jackson El Ladrón del Rayo-replicó Hefesto.

Zeus gruño y un trueno resonó el lugar.

**Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones,**

Los dioses miraron a Poseidón.

**incendios forestales por rayos.**

Ahora Zeus acaparaba la atención.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

-La niebla-bufó Heracles.

Zoë gruño y para su sorpresa. Thalia y Nico le gruñeron también.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

-No es nuestra hermana-aclararon los Stoll al ver el rostro de los dioses.

**y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.**

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela –la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

"**¿Te han castigado?"Preguntó Grover.**

"**No,"dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**

-Ahora si-dijo con orgullo Quirón.

Demasiado para el gusto de Herácles.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso los romanos reían, unos más que otros. Mientras Grover enrojecía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería tomar un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme,**

-Hombres-gruño Artemisa-, siempre pensando en si mismo.

**pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Afrodita sonreía, podía ver el amor que profesaba hacia su madre.

**El. Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

-Genial-murmuró Leo, sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de su padre.

Sacó de su cinturón un cuaderno y lápiz donde se leía.

Leo Valdez.

Mostrando un círculo donde vio atentamente que su hijo encendía en llamas su dedo pulgar y lo pasaba por un sensor. Y escribía velozmente para volver a cerrarlo de la misma manera. No sin antes dejar ver unos cuantos planos de objetos que enorgullecieron al dios.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regaso de Grover.**

Los amigos de Grover tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor, Thalia estaba, literalmente echando chispas y Nico estaba invocando espíritus.

"**¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien le pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

-Eeew-dijeron las hijas de Afrodita.

-Toda una belleza- dijeron sarcásticamente Afrodita y Piper.

**Traté de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

La sala quedó en silencio.

-Poseidón-rugió Hera-¡No cumpliste el tratado!

Los semidioses sonreían aliviados.

Teseo y Orión comenzaron un extraño baile repitiendo:

_Tenemos un hermano, que no es avaro._

_Es buena onda, no como otra persona._

-Entonces-dijo Perséfone-el único que cumplió con el tratado fue mi señor.

Nadie lo negó y flores florecieron a su alrededor.

Atenea estaba recopilando la información, Zeus parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Hermes prosiguió con la historia, quería terminar este capítulo.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**

**La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Alguno de los niños murmuraban:**

"**¿Has visto…?"**

"…**El agua…"**

"…**como la agarró…"**

-Es muy fuerte si a esa edad puede hacer eso-murmuró Perseo. Qué fue escuchado por los demás héroes que solo asintieron y Heracles gruño.

**No sabía que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy esta bien,**

-Dulce, dulce sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

**prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Si lo estaba esperando-masculló Demeter.

Poseidón que salió de su ensoñación cuando, el dios comenzó a leer, de orgulloso fue pasando a terror, lo mismo con los héroes del pasado (menos Heracles).

"**Ahora, cariño"**

"**Ya lo sé," murmuré, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡NO-gritó la cabaña 11-, NUNCA INTENTES ADIVINAR EL CASTIGO!

El dios se quitó unas lágrimas de orgullo.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-¿Recién lo entiendes?-murmuro el mensajero de los dioses.

"**Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

"**¡Espere!" grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."**

-¡Es un buen amigo!-Exclamó Demeter mirando insinuadamente al sátiro que se oculto tras el sillón de Frank.

**Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla le temblaba.**

"**No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." Dijo ella.**

"**Pero…"**

"**Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

"**Esta bien, tio," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

-No, no esta bien-chilló Thalia.

"**Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora".**

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Ambos campamentos y el mismísimo Quirón se estremeció.

-Ese niño no podría dar tanto miedo- masculló Ares.

-El ya tenía una mirada terrorífica que perfeccionó con Lupa- le defendió Reyna.

-Mierda-murmuraron los Stoll.

-Aunque lo haya perfeccionado, una mirada no mata es la fuerza.

-Papá-intervino Clarisse-. Prissy es muy fuerte.

Los Stoll se pellizcaron.

-Clarisse esta defendiendo a sesos de alga.

La hija de Ares gruño.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la Sra. Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Monstruo-gritaron los romanos, ante la atenta mirada de los griegos.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpreta las cosas.**

-No, no lo hace- dijo Poseidón y sus hijos.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Tiene buenos instintos- dijo para sorpresa de todos Hera.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-¡Quirón!-rugió Poseidón.

-Lo siento-dijo un buen libro.

-¿Eserio?- dijo con interés Atenea- ¿Cuál es?

**Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡NO!-gritaron Hermes y todos sus hijos.

-¡Deja de intentar adivinar el castigo!-grito Hermes.

-¡Hermes!-lo interrumpió Dionisio-, estás gritándole a un libro.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Apolo para gran alivio de Hermes

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

**Excepto nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-Que conveniente-dijo Jason.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

-No tiene ningún arma-gimió Poseidón. Sorprendiendo a los romanos.

-No se preocupe señor, una furia es como mugre en una uña para el-dijo sonriente Rachel.

Eso definitivamente no calmo al dios.

"**Nos estas dando problemas cariño" dijo.**

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije:**

"**Si señora."**

-¡Respeta a un monstruo, pero no a los titanes, ni a los dioses!-chillaron Thalia y Nico.

-¡¿Qué?!-bramó Zeus.

-Percy respeta a las personas que admira-respondió simplemente Nico.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Que Percy respeta a quien el quiere-dijo claramente Thalia-, y no podrán hacerle nada porque todos estaríamos muertos, ustedes incluidos.

Zeus gruño obviamente el crio del mar salió a su padre, nadie puede controlarlo, y si es tan poderoso como dice será un gran problema.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo-murmuro la hija de Zeus-, Percy respeta a su padre obviamente.

Sacando de este una gran sonrisa.

-A Hestia-señala Nico.

Hestia se sonroja.

-A Artemisa-recalca Thalia.

Para sorpresa de todas las cazadoras se sonroja.

-A Apolo-Añadió Nico.

-Tiene buen gusto-dramatizó Apolo-, ahora un Haiku.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dioses y futuristas.

-Ustedes se lo pierden-bufo.

-Y se lleva muy bien con Sr. Hermes-sonrió Thalia-, también lo admira, el dice que hay que tener mucha valentía para hacer lo que usted va a hacer.

Hermes sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a pensar que será lo que hará ganarse el respeto del semidiós. Como no se le ocurrió nada siguió leyendo.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

-Percy, siempre lo hace-dijo Piper. Para aligerar el ambiente lo cual no sirvió de mucho.

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

**Le dije. "Yo…yo, me esforzare más, señora."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

"**Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson." Dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

**No sabia de que estaba hablando.**

Los héroes del pasado se acercaron al dios del mar que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

-¿Seguros que no es mío?-les preguntó a los futuristas.

-Seguros-respondieron.

-Tienes un gran niño Tio P.

**O Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-¡Es un gran libro!-exclamó Atenea.

-No te preocupes, Anabeth-su voz sonó lejana- lo obligó a leerlo.

Atenea había comentado eso para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, los futuristas solo estaban tensos, pero los héroes parecían que les iba a dar un ataque. Ahora también se deprimió su hijo.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Cosa rara para ella que la hacia sentir una inútil.

"**¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.**

"**Señora, yo no…"**

"**Se acabo el tiempo" dijo entre dientes.**

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

-¡Hades!, ¿Por qué enviaste una furia contra mi hijo?

-No lo sé, todavía no pasa-se defendió.

Un tridente apareció en mano del dios que con ella apuntaba el cuello de su hermano.

-Si le llega a pasar algo, desearás estar en el Tártaro.-Con voz lenta, baja y sobre todo amenazante.

Perséfone junto a los demás dioses y héroes, vieron como al mencionar ese terrible lugar, Nico se estremecía y sus amigos lo intentaban animar.

Detuvieron a los hermanos para que vean, no solo Nico. Algunos lloraban en silencio.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aun más extrañas.**

Esto llamó la atención de los romanos, ya que no tenían contacto directo con los dioses les daba temor preguntar, pero los griegos parece que no oían.

-¿Cómo puede ponerse más extraño?- preguntó un hijo de Vulcano (Hefesto).

-Es Percy-respondió Reyna.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

"**¡Eh, Percy!" gritó tirando la pluma al aire…**

-¿Una pluma?-pregunta una hija de Ceres (Demeter)

-Es una pluma especial-respondió Quirón.

Zoë y Heracles gruñeron. La primera porque esa espada le traía horribles recuerdos. El segundo porque era su espada y la quería nuevamente con él.

**La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Tome el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada –la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina.**

-Debilucho-murmuró por lo bajo Ares.

**Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

-¿Un _greicus _guerrero natural?-preguntó sorprendido un hijo de Marte.

-Si lo dijeran de un romano lo comprendería pero ¿un _greicus_?-opinó otro hijo de Marte.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua ¡Hiss!**

**La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento.**

-Han notado como compara las cosas Percy-dijo una hija de Mercurio (Hermes)- _[…] paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua […] _o sino _[…] Fue un castillo de arena en un momento[…]_ todo tiene que ver a la playa.

Poseidón ahora más tranquilo sonrió a sus hijos.

-Como un verdadero hijo del mar-le respondió Perseo.

**Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, uno nunca olvida al primer monstruo que mata.

**Estaba solo.**

**Traía un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-Aún le afecta la niebla-comentó Atenea.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo. Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-Si porque tienes una GRAN imaginación- exclamo Thalia

Sobresaltando a todos, los griegos ya se habían calmado, la mayoría tenían los ojos rojos, las mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas caídas y algún que otro temblor de labios. Las únicas que no parecían afectadas eran los hijos/hijas de Afrodita, que lucían impecables, como si el delineador nunca se les hubiera escurrido.

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién?-preguntaron los hijos de los tres grandes.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

-¡No, pensamos como sesos de algas!- gritaron "horrorizados" Nico y Thalia.

"**Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.**

**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

**El dijo. "¿Quién?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pené que estaba bromeando.**

"**No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio"**

-Niños-llamó Hermes- le enseñaremos a Grover a mentir.

Ellos asintieron.

-No, no lo harán-intervino Demeter.

-Bien, no lo haremos.

Pero los Stoll que aún seguían atrapados en los sillones sonrieron.

**Un trueno retumbó.**

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

**Me acerqué a él.**

**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

El dios de las carreteras se quitó una lágrima falsa de orgullo.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

"**Señor." Le dije. "¿Dónde esta la Sra. Dodds?"**

**Me miro sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

"**El acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la Academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

-Si-dijo Leo con sarcasmo-es que el desayuna furias.

-Fin del capítulo. ¿Quién lee?

-Oigan-exclamó Chris-tenemos hambre.

-Es hora de comer

Hestia hiso aparecer toda clase de comida y bebidas, frente a todos.

-¿Podría ser azul?-susurro Thalia.

-Claro querida.

Los alimentos se volvieron de color azul y las bebidas de un hermoso cobalto.

-Gracias-le dijeron los mestizos a la diosa.

-Emmm ¿Chicas?-pregunto Will.

-¿Si?-contestó Rachel.

-No podemos comer-"lloraron los gemelos"

-Pues ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-contestó fríamente Clarisse.

-Nos pueden soltar-sugirió Connor.

-Oh ustedes nos pueden alimentar-terminó Travis.

-No-contesto la asesina del Drakon.

-Su castigo será ver comer a todos y ustedes observaran.-respondió Thalia cruelmente con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-¡No sean crueles!-sollozaron los cuatro-¡Papá!

-No contradigan a las mujeres-contestaron ambos dioses.

-Chicas no sean malas-intervino Piper-se portaran bien ¿verdad?

-Si-sollozaron las víctimas.

-Bien, si se portan mal, les pondremos un platillo de su comida favorita frente sus narices toda una semana-amenazó Piper.-Y no los dejare comer ¡nada! ¿Oyeron?

-Si-respondieron ya asustados, no estaban seguros de si agradecerle o no.

-Bien, Leo suéltalos.

-Si Piper-dijo embobado.

Ya sueltos comenzaron a comer, olvidando por completo respirar.

Los héroes se acercaron a los futuristas para almorzar juntos.

-Sigamos leyendo-comento Hefesto-, yo leeré

El libro apareció en sus manos en una llama de fuego.

**Capítulo 2:**

**TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE.**

* * *

**A responder reviews/comentarios:**

**RanMouriKisaki:** _aquí esta el primer capítuloespero que te guste, compartimos el mismo gusto por los fics ñ.ñ Besitos._

**AnaDaz:** _Esta es la continuación espero que les guste ñ.ñ_

**hermagix: **_Yo tambien lo espero.. estoy decidida a terminar._

** .5: **_Yo tampoco XD. Soy un caso perdido…_

**Mitchel0420:** _Grax. Nadie me dijo que esta cool jaaja abrazos._

**Yllegna:** _Grax, no me molesta que sean largos al contrario me ayuda muchísimo para saber como les gustan los fics. Agradezco tu review y voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana los miércoles._

**sacha guerra: **_es bueno q se vea bueno XD ya actualice nos seguimos leyendo abrazos…_

**forever potterhead girl: **_A actualizar se ha dicho XD es la idea que se chistoso eso es bueno…sino sería aburrido… :P Besitos!_


	3. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo II:****Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte.**

-Sigamos leyendo-comento Hefesto-, yo leeré

El libro apareció en sus manos en una llama de fuego.

**Capítulo 2:**

**TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE.**

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Y es lo más corto que va a manejar-gruño Grover.

Siendo oído por el dios del mar que parecía cal.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre**

-Esa es de las tuyas-le susurró Hermes a Apolo, que tenía una mirada lasciva.

**a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que subió en el autobús al final de la excursión- había sido nuestra profesora de pre-Algebra desde Navidad.**

-Estúpida niebla-masculló Clarisse.

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar,**

-Hubiera sido una gran idea…-comenzó Travis.

-…si no fuera por la estúpida niebla…-continuó Connor.

-…que les hacia creer…-siguió Travis.

-…que la Sra. Dodds…-prosiguió Connor.

-…nunca existió.-finalizaron ambos.

-Chicos dejen de hacer eso-insistió Rachel-, es escalofriante.

-¿Por qué crees…-preguntó Apolo.

-…eso? Es muy…-siguiéndole la corriente a Apolo Hermes.

-…fácil saber lo que el…-respondió Apolo.

-…va a decir, aparte…-comentó Hermes

-…es muy gracioso.-finalizaron ambos.

**pero ellos se quedaron mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

-Algo…-rió Connor.

-…completamente…-rió con el Travis.

-…NORMAL-acordaron los hermanos.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

-Definitivamente tiene grandes instintos-afirmó Hestia con una calida sonrisa

**Casi.**

Los niños romanos y griegos, junto con sus respectivos padres, Apolo y Hermes, gritaron:

-¡Grover!-haciendo que este se esconda nuevamente tras Frank.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Todos oían como Hermes "murmuraba" sin cesar.

-Tengo que enseñarle a mentir… Tengo que enseñarle a mentir… Tengo que enseñarle a mentir…

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó,**

Ganándose miradas fulminantes de la cabaña 11, y su padre tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras seguía murmurando.

**luego dijo que no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-No me digas Sherlock Holmes.-dijo con burla el hijo de Hades.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ella durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

La mayoría de los mestizos se estremecieron y los dioses hicieron una mueca. (Menos Ares.)

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

-¿Por qué no le dan el vendito rayo de una buena vez?-masculló Hera.

Todos, absolutamente TODOS la miraban aturdidos.

-Creo que es algo obvio-respondió Atenea.

Hera le gruño.- ¿De qué hablas cerebrito?

-Nadie sabe donde esta el rayo-respondió Atenea como si le hubiera preguntados si _dos más dos era cuatro._

La reina del Olimpo la fulminó con la mirada a la diosa.

Los hijos de Atenea, se enojaron, no solo por la ignorancia de la diosa, sino por el trato que recibía su madre. Era obvio que juntarse con Percy les afectó. Así que Malcom la defendió.

-Oh señora Hera-llamando la atención de la diosa-, no era el "NADIE" que dejo ciego a Polifemo-se burlo Malcom-solo quería aclarárselo.

Los griegos rieron, los romanos se sorprendieron ante tal ofensa a una diosa, las cazadoras sonreían burlonas junto con su patrona, Atenea le sonrió a su hijo, Clarisse estaba roja de furia, con solo recordar ese nombre.

Ella iba a replicar, pero Hefesto siguió leyendo, orgulloso de que su madre fuera humillada como lo humillo a él.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

-¡Jamás-grito Nico atrayendo la atención de todos-, le den un objeto punzante a Percy cuando esta de ese modo!

-Y al menos que sea suicida-declaró Thalia- te metas con sus protegidos.

Los griegos asintieron desesperadamente, como si un muñeco de perros en un automóvil se tratara. (N/A: Ya saben los que mueven la cabeza XD)

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Los búhos se horrorizaron.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

Los jabalís sonrieron. Menos Frank que se preocupaba por el estado mental de sus hermanos y Clarisse que aún no se le había pasado la furia.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

Los niños caduceo y cítara sonrieron con arrogancia.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Atenea y sus hijos rieron a carcajadas y los demás los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Significa viejo alcohólico.

La sala se lleno de risa durante unos minutos para continuar con la lectura.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**El director le envió un mensaje a mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndole oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

**Bien, me dije a mi mismo. Perfecto.**

**Estaba nostálgico.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuro Demeter.

Perséfone y Afrodita le dieron la razón.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento**

Poseidón izo una mueca, no le gustaba que sus hijos vivieran en malas condiciones.

**en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos juegos de póker.**

Grover izo una mueca de asco, como si hubiese olido algo horrible.

-Paul no juega-dijo Thalia.

-No sabe jugar a las cartas-aseguró Nico-, ni a la casita robado, o la escoba de quince.

-Este es el primer padrastro de Percy-escupió Grover-. Un mal nacido, aprovechado, asqueroso, repulsivo, una abominación, maleducado, grosero, bueno para nada, adicto, antihigiénico…-todos quedaron asombrados del vocabulario del sátiro.

-Basta-gruño Dionisio-, quedó claro, continua leyendo.

Grover cayó a regañadientes.

**Y aún así…había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino.**

Demeter, Perséfone, Poseidón, Dionisio y Artemisa con sus cazadoras soltaron un suspiro colectivo de nostalgia.

-Con pensamientos así era obvio que le agradaría a un sátiro-dijo Artemisa distraídamente.

Zoë solo le daba la razón, pensaba en ese peculiar chico.

**Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

El mencionado sonrió.

**incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

-No estoy seguro de sentirme alagado-murmuró el sátiro.

**Me preocupa como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Puede que sea diferente-pensaba Zoë junto a las cazadoras-tenía que dejar de engañarse así misma.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

Quirón sonrió con cariño al libro.

**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

Atenea izo una mueca, el tenía fuentes de conocimiento y no lo adquiría. Recordó con malestar la apuesta de que hicieron Apolo, Hermes y ella. La habían retado a observar un libro forrado, negro liso con un signo de interrogación blanco en el centro, en la sala de tronos por 24 horas, sin leerlo, ni tocarlo.

Si ella ganaba ambos deberían fingir una relación durante un año, (con besos incluidos).

Si ellos ganaban, tendría que vestir el vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe y sacarse fotos con el con el viento levantándolo.

Al cabo trece horas, cuarenta minutos y veintidós segundos, había cedido para descubrir que el libro contenía haikus de Apolo.

Ese fue el día más vergonzoso de su vida.

**No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

Los hermanos de Percy y su tocayo sonrieron.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-¡No puedes tratar así a un libro!-chilló una niña de 11 años.

-Los libros son fuentes de información muy importantes-gritó Malcom.

La diosa solo asintió para afirmar lo antes dicho.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

-Eso es muy frustrante-gruño Nico.

-¿Sabes leer?-pregunto inocentemente Thalia.

El solo bufó.

**No había forma de que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en Latín? Olvídalo.**

-Pero aprendió muy rápido- dijo Frank

-Si, tiene gran facilidad para hablar tanto latín como griego antiguo-contribuyó Hazel.

-¿Por qué yo no aprendí griego antiguo?-pregunto Jason.

-Porque es un idioma demasiado importante para que lo hable cualquiera-respondió Clarisse.

-No le hagas caso-le susurró Piper en su oído.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

-Ni se les ocurra-amenazó Thalia al ver su mirada.

**Recordé la expresión seria de Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

-Si que se lo tomó en serio-comento Hefesto.

**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-Exacto-dijo con seguridad Thalia-, solo se lo pide a Anabeth.

La mayoría reía pero Hestia y Afrodita notaron la tristeza en sus voces.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, el podría darme algunos consejos.**

-Lo haría encantado-aseguró el centauro.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-En realidad sacó un A+ en su examen.

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos, junto a los mestizos.

¿A+?-pregunto con intriga evidentemente Atenea, cosa que molestó al dios del mar.

-Es que había preguntas como:

_1) La ciudad de Atenas eligió a Atenea como su patrona por darles._

_a) Una fuente de agua salada. _

_b) El olivo._

_c) Las vides._

_2) ¿Qué hubieran elegido ustedes y respondió:_

_-Si los atenienses hubieran sido inteligentes_-_se apresuró a continuar al ver la mirada de la diosa-, tomarían el agua, ya que al separarlos obtenían agua potable y la sal, que les hubiera servido para cocinar y mantener los alimentos en buen estado._

Posidón y sus hijos sonrieron y los mestizos literalmente estaban con la boca abierta.

_-Por otra parte el olivo es un asco._

La diosa y sus hijos estaban que echaban chispas.

_-Si Atenea les hubiera ofrecido pizza lo entendería a la perfección._

La sala estalló en carcajadas y los chicos/as de Atenea les gruñeron. Porque muy, muy, muy en el fondo sabían que tenía razón.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas Quirón?-preguntó Thalia.

-Es que tenía siempre argumentos para apoyar a su padre-dijo Quiron pensativo-, aunque creo que no se daba cuenta, en el único momento en que no le defendió fue con Medusa que le dio la razón a Atenea.

Poseidón a esto último izo una mueca y Atenea sonrió abiertamente.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensado que yo no lo había intentado.**

-No quiere que pienses mal de él Quirón-arrulló Afrodita.

El centauro se ruborizó.

**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz de su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor".**

**Me congelé.**

**Usualmente no ando espiando,**

-¡Muy mal Percy!-regañaron los Stoll al libro, señalándolo con un dedo.

**pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Touché-dijo Leo.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**

"…**solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, una amabilidad en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…"**

"**Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

-Si hubiéramos esperado a que madurara estaríamos muertos-susurró Grover, pero solo fue oído por Quirón.

"**Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**

"**Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar de su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**

"**Señor, él la vio…"**

"**Su imaginación," insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**

"**Señor, yo… yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez"**

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Dionisio-, ¿Cómo es que dejo que sigas vivo sátiro?

Los futuristas estaban en shock.

-Demasiadas emociones por un día-se quejaron Nico y Thalia.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

"**Tu no has fallado, Grover,"**

-Exacto-dijo una sonriente Thalia al ver que el sátiro bajaba la mirada.

**dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**

**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner cayó.**

-Dime que tiene un lugar para ocultarse-rogó Hermes a Hefesto que solo prosiguió leyendo.

**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en sillas de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arco.**

-Quirón-regaño Dionisio, era claro que le gustaba tener la razón.

-En mi defensa, tenía que estirar-dijo tranquilamente el centauro-, el arco es por protección.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

Hermes suspiró, ganándose las risas de algunos inmaduros.

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente el cristal.**

Hermes contuvo el aliento, al igual que sus hijos griegos y romanos.

**Y luego continuó.**

Suspiro colectivo de hijos y su padre.

**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

-Eeew-chilló Afrodita.

-Mamá-interrumpió Drew- Percy es sexy cuando suda.

Sacando suspiros de el 90% de chicas en ambos campamentos.

-Es verdad-afirmó otra de sus hijas romana.

-Ahora todas las mujeres del campamento entrenan a la misma hora que el-ríe Thalia.

-Sin contar del agujero que hicieron para poder espiarlo cuando se cambiaba-ríe Nico con Thalia.

Zoë puso los ojos en blanco junto a las otras cazadoras.

Heracles y Octavian gruñeron celosos.

A Teseo se le iluminó el rostro, quizás el y su hermano intercambiarían consejos de seducción.

Nico y Thalia observaron el rostro de su primo y le susurraron.

-Percy no tiene idea, es muy despistado para esas cosas.

Su rostro se apagó.

**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él.**

"**Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

"**Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…"**

"**Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-¡No se lo recuerdes!-gritaron los cuatro jóvenes, antes víctimas, al centauro.

Hefesto sonrió.

"**No me lo recuerdes."**

Los cuatro mestizos iban a hacer otra de sus bromas, pero Thalia señalaba sus sillones que no volvieron a utilizar.

Clarisse tomaba un pastelillo que guardó y cerrando su puño destruyó.

Rachel señalaba a las hijas de Afrodita/Venus.

Piper carraspeaba, dando a entender que usaría su encanto vocal.

Los jóvenes tragaron duro.

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**

-Bien-dijo Hermes ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de las víctimas de amansas silenciosas-, que no haya testigos.

**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

"**Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás listo para este examen?"**

**No respondí.**

"**Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

-Pff…-bufó Nico- este bien, no ves como salta de felicidad.

"**Solo…cansado."**

**Me voltee así él no podía ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-No funcionó-declaró el Señor de lo Salvaje-, podía sentir el revoltijo de emociones, me dio jaqueca.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín,**

Se oyeron cinco golpes sordos.

Los dioses vieron a Travis y Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Chris Rodríguez y Leo Valdez desmayados.

-Apolo-llamó Zeus-, despiértalos.

Apolo se iba a acercar, pero Frank tomó a Will y Leo, que eran los más livianos, sobre sus hombros, a Chris en caballito sobre su espalda y los Stoll fueron arrastrados hasta el dios del sol.

Ares sonreía orgulloso ante la fuerza de su hijo de parte romana.

Apolo agradeció a Frank y comenzó a despertar a los recién desmayados.

**en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

"**Percy," dijo él. "No te desanime por dejar Yancy. Es…Es lo mejor."**

-Malas palabras-dijeron Nico y Thalia.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja los otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Que esa niña se cubra las espaldas-susurró Artemisa siendo oída por Orión a quien no podía estar celoso de su hermano, pero triste al ver como la mujer que amaba parecía gustarle su hermano.

**Murmuré, "Okay, señor."**

"**Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia delante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**

"**Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-Quirón debo enseñarte a tener más tacto-regaño Afrodita.

-¿Cómo pudiste hablarle así?-pregunto Hazle- sabes que es muy sensible.

El centauro bajó la mirada avergonzado.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Perséfone.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

-No sabía que era su profesor favorito-dijo Quirón.

-Tu eres su profesor favorito-comentó inocentemente Thalia-, al igual que es TU PUPILO FAVORITO.

-¡¿Qué?!-bramó Herácles-, ¡ese renacuajo NO es su favorito, YO soy su FAVORITO, díselos Quirón!

Él solo bajo la mirada.

**en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

-Él no quería decir eso-defendió Grover al centauro.

"**Claro," dije, temblando.**

"**No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**

"**Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

"**Percy-"**

**Pero yo ya me había ido.**

-Afrodita-llamó Demeter-, debes enseñarle a Quirón a tener tacto.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-¡Oye!-gritaron los dioses y diosas.

-Si hablas de tu padre, lo entendemos-dijeron Zeus y Hades.

Mostrando su gran madurez Poseidón les sacó la lengua a sus hermanos.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano**

-Que amables-dijo Hestia con una gran sonrisa.

**y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

"**Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**

**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Hestia con una mueca.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover,**

Perséfone, Afrodita, Demeter y Hestia arrullaron.

**pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo,**

-Cof cof acosador cof cof-dijeron Thalia y Nico.

Grover se sonrojó.

Sacando risitas de todos los jóvenes.

**así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad. Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-¿Podrías ser más obvio?-rió Reyna.

**Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**

**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Algunas risitas sonaron, opacando la de cinco jóvenes con mirada traviesa.

"**¿Qué..Qué quieres decir?"**

**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No confieses!-gritaron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio incluidos los que descansaban en el regazo del dios del sol.

Los demás rieron excepto dos mestizos que miraban con odio el libro.

-Ya están bien-dijo con falsa preocupación.

-Tu estas celoso-le gruño Will- porque no eres el favorito de Quirón.

-Como voy a estar celoso de ese renacuajo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-defendió Chris-él me perdonó sabiendo lo que le hice.

-No insultes a nuestro pretor-gruño Reyna.

Octavian gruño, ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran semejante mentira?

Los héroes del pasado lo fulminaron con la mirada. Y se tuvo que callar y sentarse en su lugar al ver la mirada que le dirigía su padre.

Pero nadie notó que faltaba cierto hijo de Hefesto y ciertos gemelos.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**

"**Oh…no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-Nada-dijo sarcásticamente Grover-, solo le falto cuando nos saludamos y cuando me pregunto porque estaba allí.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy…Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…**

Se oyeron las risas del dios del inframundo y sus hijos. Solo ellos entendían que había profesores demonios, además que a los hermanos les enseñaban esos profesores demonios.

"**Grover…"**

"**Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

"**Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-No me digas Sherlock-dijo Hermes.

**Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

Como en la sala.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okay? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

Dionisio sonrió.

**pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardian**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"**¿Qué es Cam…"**

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- gritaron los cinco inmaduros que "seguían" en el regazo de Apolo.

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!" grito él.**

Los inmaduros solo gruñeron e hicieron un puchero para risa de todos.

"**Esa es mi ummm…dirección de verano."**

-Malas palabras-dijo Piper.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

"**Okay," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

**Él asintió. "O…o si me necesitas."**

"**¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

-Correcto-dijo Hera-, fue muy grosero.

**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

**Me lo quedé observando.**

**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

Zoë estaba más que sorprendida, miró a Phoebe que estaba igual que ella. Este chico estaba demostrando no ser como los demás.

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

"**Grover," dije, "¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?**

**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero llena del autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos.**

-Si no hubiéramos bajado-murmuro Grover, solo lo escuchó Quirón pero sus pesuñas resonaban nerviosamente contra el suelo.

**Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Orión.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de unos árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban.**

Demeter y Perséfone hicieron una mueca.

**Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuado.**

**Lo que vendía lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

-Oh, no-dijo Atenea con su cabaña.

Todos los miraron raro.

**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

-Las moiras-susurró Poseidón pálido.

-¿Las moiras?-pregunto Octavian.

-Las Parcas o Fata para ustedes-dijeron pálidos los hijos de Atenea.

Los romanos palidecieron y Heracles y Octavian tenían una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Grover!-gritaron los mestizos- ¿por qué no nos dijiste que se encontraron a las moiras?

-El me hizo prometerle por el río Estix no decirle a nadie.

**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecía mirarme justo a mí.**

Absolutamente todos palidecieron, menos dos que estaban que saltaban de alegría y Grover y Quirón que sabían, gracias a Percy, que las moiras no se referían a él.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

"**¿Grover?" dije, "Hey, hombre…"**

-Dinos que no te están mirando-suplicaron los cinco bromistas.

"**Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

A pesar de la nueva coincidencia todos estaban tensos.

"**Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-No es gracioso, Percy-bufaron los bromistas.

"**No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**

**La anciana del medio sacó un gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Como "todos" en la sala.

"**Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**

-¡Eso ve con Grover!-gritaron los dioses con los campamentos y héroes.

"**¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-¡SUBETE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS!-gritaron.

"**¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó dentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-¡Deja tu lado testarudo aún costado!-gritaron Thalia y Nico.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban.**

Poseidón gimió.

**La del medio cortó el hilo**

Algunos soltaron unas lágrimas. Sollozos se oyeron.

**y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia. Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie grande o Godzilla.**

-Se encuentra con las moiras-suspiro Jason- y se pregunta ¿para quienes eran los calcetines?

-Es Percy-suspiró Grover.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-No podía haberlo arreglado antes-vociferó Poseidón.

-Uno no puede escapar de las destino-consoló Atenea para sorpresa de todos.

-emmm…vieron que hablo del autobús como si estuviera vivo-dijo maravillada Nissa.

-Es porque está vivo-declararon Hefesto y Leo.

De apoco algunos sonreían.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

"**¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

**Una vez subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

"**¿Grover?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿Qué no me estas diciendo?"**

-Nada-dijo Chris para levantar los ánimos-, solo que tu padre es un dios, no solo eso uno de los más poderosos y tu eres casi igual de poderoso-terminó con una sonrisa contagiosa.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.**

-No debes hacer eso-regaño Afrodita al sátiro.

"**¿Percy, qué viste allá en el puesto de fruta?"**

"**¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay con ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?"**

-Son mucho peor-susurraron Thalia y Nico.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

"**La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue.**

Como la mayoría de los griegos y algunos dioses.

**Era algo más. Algo casi-anciano.**

-¡Oye!-reclamaron los dioses.

**Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda"**

"**Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-Sus instintos le advirtieron tarde-se quejó Hera.

"**Esto no esta pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

-Grover-se quejó la hija de Zeus.

"**¿Qué última vez?"**

"**Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

-Grover vas a asustarle-se quejó nuevamente la "niña" que fue pino.

"**Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De que estás hablando?"**

"**Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

**Esto parecía una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Pero no lo cumplió-murmuro para así, nadie pudo escucharlo.

"**¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**

**No respondió.**

"**Grover…ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

-Lo captó tarde-murmuró Nico.

**Él me miro con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Hefesto-¿Quién lee?

-Yo lo haré-dijo Poseidón.

-Bien, pero antes-dijo Leo.

-Un juego-dijo Chris.

-Elijan dioses-dijo Will.

-¿Quién recibirá una broma?-pregunto Connor.

-Hermes o Apolo-dijo Travis.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dioses bromistas y las chicas.

Leo apretó un botón y los tronos de Hermes y Apolo los tomaron de sus extremidades. Aparecieron unos mini robots que se acercaron a los demás tronos.

-El botón _amarillo_ lo recibe Apolo-dijo Will.

-El botón _marrón_ lo recibe Hermes-dijo Chris.

-No olviden que Hades, Perséfono y Hestia también participan-alegaron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-lloriquearon los dioses.

-Por no ayudarnos cuando nos encarcelaron-respondió Leo sacándoles la lengua.-A los mestizos también votan.

-No olvidemos a las lindas cazadoras-agregó Will con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**Mil perdones es que me sacaron la compu y no pue subir el capi :(**

**Bueno aquí esta: **

**Preguntaaaa: ¿Quieren q aparezca Sally?**

**Comentarios/review:**

**Grytherin18:**** Grax, me encanta q te guste si yo también me reí con eso besitos!**

** .35: ****Grax yo también son mis favoritos XD nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Mitchel0420: okis jajaja si es aburrido que se repita siempre lo mismo así que me fuerzo a mi misma a pensar XD nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**RazelJackson: si es que no tengo imaginación para prologos, aparte es como muy siempre lo mismo :P que bueno que te haya gustado, me costó un poco hacer la canción de Teseo y Orión porq no se me ocurría nada para rimar XD Besitos nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

** .5: jajajaja creo q es grandioso Xd digo q hayas llegado, creo q hubiera sido vergonzoso XD besitos nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Nyaruko-San: Grax aquí la conti abrazos ñ.ñ**

**ELI.J2: Grax ñ.ñ es bueno q te guste besos ñ.ñ**

**Anais:**** Se lo que se siente así q no voy a dejar, a Anabeth voy a traerla en el siguiente libro y a Percy no me decido si traerlo en el tercer o quinto libro muajajajaja van a tener q esperar XD besos ñ.ñ**

**yllegna: Grax, si yo tambien lo estoy haciendo rápido porq me reclaman la compu XD Besos.**

**Maite: Grax jajaj la conti nos leemos besos y abrazos ñ.ñ**

**Listoooo puede creer q mi mama dice q esto no es trabajoso y que solo escribo palabras pff es porq no lo hace ella :P Besos nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ!**


	4. Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantal

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo III:****Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones.**

-Bien, pero antes-dijo Leo.

-Un juego-dijo Chris.

-Elijan dioses-dijo Will.

-¿Quién recibirá una broma?-pregunto Connor.

-Hermes o Apolo-dijo Travis.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dioses bromistas y las chicas.

Leo apretó un botón y los tronos de Hermes y Apolo los tomaron de sus extremidades. Aparecieron unos mini robots que se acercaron a los demás tronos.

-El botón _amarillo_ lo recibe Apolo-dijo Will.

-El botón _marrón_ lo recibe Hermes-dijo Chris.

-No olviden que Hades, Perséfono y Hestia también participan-alegaron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-lloriquearon los dioses.

-Por no ayudarnos cuando nos encarcelaron-respondió Leo sacándoles la lengua.-A los mestizos también votan.

-No olvidemos a las lindas cazadoras-agregó Will con una sonrisa siniestra.

**-Les dejaremos estos para que elijan-dijo Connor.-vamos a leer.**

**-Yo leo-dijo Demeter.**

**Pero no pudo continuar porque una luz dorada apareció, dando paso a una mujer con un gran bolso en una de sus manos y en la otra unas llaves.**

**-Pero, ¿dónde…?-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.**

**-¡SALLY!-gritaron Nico, Grover, Thalia y Rachel. Para abalanzárseles en sima.**

-Mis niños-dijo sonriente la mujer-, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la sala de tronos-respondió Thalia.

-Mujer-llamó Zeus-, preséntate.

-S…si-dijo intranquila mientras se arrodillaba ante Zeus.

-Soy Sally Jackson.

-La madre del engendro del mar.

Sally gruño-Le ruego Señorita Atenea que no hable así de mi hijo.

-Bien-dijo Zeus-prosigamos con la lectura.

-Ven Sally Jackson-dijo gentilmente Apolo.

Ella se acerco y Apolo chasqueo los dedos, todo lo antes leído se repitió en la cabeza de la mortal.

-Mi hijo-susurró-, se ha encontrado a las moiras y cortaron el hilo, él solo me dijo que vio a unas ancianas tejiendo.

-Vamos-le dijo Nico-siéntese conmigo.

Ella asintió, ante la atenta mirada de Poseidón y los demás dioses.

-Alto-dijo Atenea

Todos la miraron.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar una mortal al Olimpo?

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeo la mortal-soy bisnieta del Sr. Apolo.

-Eso es cierto ¿Apolo?-preguntó Zeus

-Puede que si-recalcó con un gesto confusión-, ya se por que el apellido del niño me era familiar-sonrió deslumbrando Apolo.

Sally se sonrojo.

-En realidad de su parte romana-susurro pero solo unos pocos la oyeron.

Todos miraban estupefactos, Sally era un legado de Apolo como Rachel, lo que explicaría el porque puede ver a través de la niebla.

Octavian gruño _Percy era legado de Apolo, por lo que no solo puede robarle su puesto de pretor de roma, sino que también el ser Augur._

Sally abochornada le izo un gesto a la diosa del cultivo para que lea.

**Capítulo 3:**

**INESPERADAMENTE GROVER PIERDE SUS PANTALONES.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Seguido de un sátiro sonrojado.

**Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

-Lo siento Grover-se disculpó Sally.

-Ya sabemos de donde a sacado Prissy la manía de pedir disculpas por todo-bufó Clarisse.

-Tú eres Clarisse ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer.

-Si-dijo sonrojada la hija del dios de la guerra-

-Percy me hablo mucho de ti.

Le sonrió. Clarisse se sonrojo.

-¿Qué le dijo?-pregunto temerosa.

-Que eras la mejor guerrera del campamento-le sonrió con confianza nuevamente, Clarisse le correspondió.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

-Muy grosero-dijeron Sally y Hera.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-Grover-riñeron Nico y Thalia.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entro en acción,**

Las risas rondaron la sala. Grover estaba rojo, la recién llegada tomó una galleta de su bolso y se la dio acariciándole le mentón.

-Niños no se rían-riño Sally. Pero cuatro inmaduros aún no cedían- Travis, Connor, Chris y Will basta.

Pararon de reír.

-Como sabe nuestros nombres-se sobresaltaron los cuatro.

-Percy me habló de ustedes, también Thalia y Nico.

Los cuatro enrojecieron.

**por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-Yo no lo eduque así-murmuro para si misma.

**-Este ciento cuatro y la primera-le dije al conductor.**

-El ya no vive allí-rieron Nico y Thalia al ver la mirada de los gemelos.

-Si gustan puedo darles la nueva dirección-propuso Sally.

-¡Si!-chillaron los cinco bromistas.

-No se lo digas-gritaron Nico, Thalia, Rachel y Piper.

**Algo acerca de mi madre antes de que la conozcan.**

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

Nico, Thalia, Rachel y Grover asintieron.

Sally sonrió sonrojada.

**lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte. Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años,**

A la mortal se le caía una lágrima de su ojo derecho que se limpió rápidamente.

-¡Zeus!-gruño Poseidón-Eso paso hace un mes.

-Eso fue porque nos peleamos, hermanito-le dijo el dios del universo.

El dios del mar gruño.

**y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho.**

-Que horrible-dijeron Hera y Hestia. Fulminando con la mirada al dios del rayo.

**Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. **

Atenea sonrió. _¿Por qué alguien como ella se vería atraída por el dios del mar?_

**Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo.**

Atenea, Hera, Hestia y Perséfone hicieron una mueca. Abandonar la escuela para cuidar de su tío aunque este no le tratara bien, era honorable.

Los demás miraban con atención a la castaña que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sutileza.

**Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

Las anteriores diosas hicieron una mueca de dolor, al igual que Poseidón que miraba fijamente a la mujer.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

El dios y la mortal se sonrojaron.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y aunque su relación era un secreto.**

-Ahora no tanto-rió Apolo.

**Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.**

**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Una mentira con verdad-dijo admirado Hermes, que al parecer se había olvidado de su situación.

-Genial-dijeron sus hijos tanto romanos como griegos.

Ella solo se sonrojó aún más. Poseidón sonrió.

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados,**

Los dioses hicieron una mueca, al igual que las cazadoras.

**tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez.**

-Una mujer admirable-dijeron Atenea, Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

**Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Dímelo a mí-se quejó el campamento Mestizo.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano,**

Ella izo una mueca junto a Grover que se puso a despotricar en voz baja.

**quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos en que lo conocimos,**

-No puedo creer que fuera adorable esos treinta segundos-se quejo el sátiro.

**y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Eeew-chillaron la mayoría de las chicas, los hombres pusieron cara de asco, incluso Heracles y Octavian.

-¿Por qué estabas con alguien tan repulsivo?-chilló Afrodita.

-Para ocultar la esencia de mi hijo/del hijo de Poseidón-dijeron Atenea y Sally al mismo tiempo.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

Sally y Poseidón pusieron cara de horror.

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Eeew-volvieron a gemir las chicas de ambos campamentos incluyendo las diosas.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

**-Así que estás en casa**

**-¿Dónde esta mamá?**

**-Trabajando-dijo-¿Tienes dinero?**

-¿El le esta pidiendo dinero?-gruño Hestia.

Los mestizos fueron rodeados por un aura oscura.

Jason y Thalia estaban echando chispas, Hazle tenía piedras preciosas a su alrededor, Nico estaba formando cadáveres a la redonda, las hijas de Demeter/Ceres estaban haciendo crecer mala hierba con ayuda de Polux y Dakota, las cazadoras y los hijos de Apolo apretaban fuertemente sus arcos, los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio tenían una mirada asesina, Los hijos de Atenea tenían la mirada sádica, los hijos de Ares/Marte estaban apareciendo armas, con una mirada que aclamaba sangre Y Frank estaba llamando a los espíritus de los romanos caídos, Los hijos de Afrodita/Venus tomaban las armas de los hijos de Ares/Marte hacían aparecer, al igual que los hijos de Hefesto/Vulcano solo que Leo se prendió en llamas. Poseidón comenzó un terremoto.

Las diosas estaban a punto de tomar su verdadera forma.

-¡BASTA!-bramó Zeus al ver el estado de las diosas y el dios.

Poseidón izo aparecer una ola que apagó por completo a Leo no antes de dar pelea.

La Sra. Jackson estaba sorprendida.

**Era todo. Ningún: **_**Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos seis meses?**_

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso le hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-Ni YO puedo darle un cambio de imagen-gruño Afrodita-, no es que quisiera tampoco-admitió.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega-Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los mestizos y las diosas que se les agregó, Poseidón, Apolo, Hermes, Ares y obviamente enojado con una mueca se enlisto Dionisio.

**Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, me golpearía.**

Término gruñendo Demeter. Sally estaba escandalizada.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a nuestro hermano/tocayo?!-bramaron los héroes, con auras oscuras.

Sally sonrió con malicia.

-Gracias Poseidón-dijo esta al ver el desconcierto del dios prosiguió-, por el paquete de Percy.

Todos estaban desconcertados, Grover solo sabía que se había marchado misteriosamente.

**-No tengo-le dije.**

**Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus hicieron una mueca que Sally acompañó con gusto, ellas no habían experimentado en carne propia a Oloroso Gabe.

**Gabe podía oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

-Dime que lo mandaste a volar-rogó Perseo al libro.

**-Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses-dijo-Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares en cambio.**

-Pues mira el gordo si sabe matemáticas-bufó Malcom. Le tenía gran aprecio al hijo de Poseidón, salvó a su hermana incontables beses, al igual que salvo al mundo de la misma manera, pero lo más importante, era una muy buena persona, lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

**Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía- Vamos Gabe-dijo- el chico acaba de llegar.**

-Alguien con sentido común-gruño Hera.

**-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

Poseidón iba frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más.

**-Está bien-dije.**

-No, no lo está-dijo Leo.

**Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa-espero que pierdas.**

-Lo hará-sonrió maléficamente Dionisio para sorpresa de todos.

**-¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito!-gritó tras de mí-¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-¡Por supuesto que sí, tiene dislexia!-defendió Teseo.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima-murmuro Clarisse, pero solo la oyeron Sally, Nico y Thalia.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe.**

-Dudo que siquiera estudie algo-dijo Atenea, Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

-Dudo que sepa lo es eso-dijeron Malcom, Thalia y Nico.

**Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

Sally izo una mueca, ella siempre tiraba aerosol para que su habitación no oliera tan mal.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

-Dulce, dulce sarcasmo-dijeron ambos campamentos, Hermes y Apolo.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas de la Sra. Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer cortando el estambre.**

-No nos hagas acordar-gimieron Nico y Thalia.

**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas.**

-Debilucho-dijo Ares.

Fue fulminado con la mirada por ambos campamentos.

Sally lo miraba con cara asesina, que hiso que le diera un escalofrió, desconcertado en dios, recibió desprevenido el mar Atlántico, con peces y todo.

**Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover-como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien-algo-estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino por las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

Algunos dieron un gemido involuntario, Percy tenía los instintos más afilados que habían visto en años.

**Luego escuché la voz de mi mamá-¿Percy?**

-¿Cómo pudo comparar un monstruo con Sally?-rió Thalia.

-Es como comparar los campos de castigo con el Elíseo-rió Nico.

Los demás también reían.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

Sally sonrió sonrojada. Poseidón sonrió complacido.

Las diosas arrullaron junto con algunas mestizas, Ares bufó, al igual que Heracles y Octavian.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir mejor con tan solo entrar en la habitación.**

-Es cierto-dijeron Rachel, Thalia, Nico y Grover.

**Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz.**

La nombrada se sonrojó aún más fuerte y ocultó sus bellos ojos con su cabello.

**Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha.**

Poseidón veía las acciones, divertido, de la mujer.

**Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja.**

El dios del mar dejó escapar una risita al ver a la mortal entre buscar en su cabellera las canas antes mencionadas, ya que Afrodita se las quitó.

**Cuando me mira, es como si viera todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala.**

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó Nico.

Todos lo miraron con cara de ¿WTF?

-Ya se porque la señorita Hestia es la diosa con la que mejor se entiende-explicó.

La diosa se sonrojó.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Grover.

-Porque si las miras bien, Hestia y Sally son muy similares, Hestia es la diosa del hogar, Sally es la mejor madre del mundo.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron.

-¿Lo ven?-dijo-¡incluso cocinan igual!

-¡Comida!-gritaron los bromistas.

Ambas rieron-El secreto es cocinarle con amor-dijeron ambas.

-Probaste tu punto-dijo Grover

Ambas tomaron un color carmín en sus mejillas.

Los dioses rieron.

**Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o Gabe.**

-Mira que eso es bien difícil-rió Clarisse.

**-Oh Percy-me abrazó fuerte-No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde Navidad.**

-A diferencia de Leo-bromeó Frank

-Lo siento señor, me convierto en un dragón y me hago más alto-se burlo Leo.

Los dioses los miraban como si tuvieran un tercer ojo.

-Cuida tus palabras Valdez-amenazó en broma.

-Cuidado o te incinero-amenazó en broma igualmente.

-Ya veras-dijeron ambos a la vez, al ver las miradas de todos, sobre todo Hazel.

Ambos se acercaron y cuando iban a "saltar sobre el otro" Frank tomó a Hazel y ambos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Para frustración de Ares.

-No puedo creer que me la haya creído-rió Hazel.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on America", olía como a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, licor,**

-Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Dionisio-habló Thalia.

-Que va si no puede ni verlo antes de que lo amenacé con convertirlo en un delfín y enviarlo con su padre-rió Quirón.

-Pero todos sabemos que le quieres-dijeron los campistas a Dionisio.

Este solo ocultó su sonrojo en una revista de vinos.

-Si vas a actuar que lees la revista al menos ponla correctamente-rió Atenea.

**y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería de Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa con muestras gratis, como siempre que estaba en casa.**

-Amo esas muestras-dijo Rachel

-Lo siento, pero no tengo-se reprendió ella-, ¿quieres galletas?

-¡SI!-chilló.

Apolo miraba a su oráculo, preocupado de las compañías que esta podría estar estableciendo en el futuro, aún peor, que frecuente con los hijos/as de cierta diosa del amor.

-¡No se vale yo también quiero!-dijeron Thalia, Nico y Grover.

-Bien, igualmente iba a llevarles estas galletas.

-¿Cómo pensabas pasar si estábamos nosotros?-preguntó burlonamente Octavian.

-Oh, no me entendieron mal-se corrigió-, Leo creo un mecanismo que hace que pudiera dejar esta bolsa y la enviaba directamente al Campamento.

Leo sonrió orgulloso.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño.

-Tengan-les dio la mochila-repartan, a los demás.

-Pero…-se quejaron los niños.

-Pero, nada, no sean tacaños.

Thalia tomó un par y les llevó a las cazadoras, Nico repartió a los hijos de los dioses menores, Rachel repartió a la cabaña de Apolo y Ares, Grover repartió a Quirón y los dioses que miraban interrogantes los paquetes. Sally repartió a los demás.

Poseidón tomó una galleta, sus ojos brillaron, rápidamente hiso una mueca de asco.

-Son feas-se quejó.

Los cuatro niños lo miraron con cara de _¿Estas bebido?_,Sally en vez de desilusionarse lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió-hiciste lo mismo cuando vino Apolo para comerlas tu solo-le riño.

Izo un puchero. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Bien-se rindió el dios. Y les dio a los demás.

Hermes les dio una a George y Martha.

-Quiero ratass y más galletass-exigió la serpiente.

Hermes solo le dio dos más a cada uno, gracias que Sally les dio un paquete nuevo.

Mientras comían las galletas Hestia izo aparecer leche tibia color cobalto.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**

**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

-Awww-arrulló Afrodita, con migajas en los labios haciéndole parecer adorable.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó- ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**

Los mestizos rechinaron los dientes, ya le habían tomado cariño a la mortal.

**Rechiné los dientes.**

**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo.**

Los mismos mestizos asintieron.

**Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el Sr. Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos.- ¿Algo te asusta?**

-Si tan solo hubiese presionado más-murmuraba para si misma.

Grover la abrazó.

-Todo salió bien, no se preocupe.

**-No mamá.**

-No debe mentirle a su madre-dijo Hera.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo,**

Las cazadoras luego en engullir las galletas, solo decidieron darle una oportunidad, a la menor señal de "cerdo" abortarían.

**quería contarle acerca de la Sra. Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

Sally gimió por lo bajo, solo Grover con su gran sentido auditivo y porque la abrazaba pudo oírlo.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-me dijo-Iremos a la playa.**

**Abrí mucho los ojos- ¿Montauk?**

**-Tres noches, misma cabaña.**

**-¿Cuándo?**

**Ella sonrió.- Tan pronto como me cambie.**

Poseidón sonrió, amaba ese lugar, el agua pura y fría lo que provocaba que nadie se acercara y se pudiera pensar tranquilamente.

**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos podido ir los últimos dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

-Más bien que no había dinero, porque el mal nacido se lo gastaba en cigarros y cerveza-gruño Reyna.

Por otra parte Octavian, oía lo que leían y se preguntaba, _¿Cómo es que el hijo de Poseidón siempre sonríe luego de haber vivido todo ese maltrato? _Asustándose ante esos pensamientos.

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruño-Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**

La mayoría de los mestizos gruñeron, le había caído bien Sally, y recién se enteraban de cómo era la infancia de su héroe y no les gustaba nada, ya sabían porque esquivaba siempre las preguntas. Con una madre como Sally todos habían asumido que tuvo una gran infancia y recién veían como fue en verdad, y no lo culpaban por querer ocultarlo.

**Quería golpearlo,**

-Dime que lo hiciste-rogó el dios de la guerra junto a sus hijos romanos y griegos. Nadie se sorprendió de que el pacífico Frank se haya sumado al ruego, el "hombre" se lo merecía.

**pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe solo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Si, por favor-dijo Heracles para sorpresa de todos.

Pero no se lo discutieron.

Heracles sabía que no tenía por que meterse con la mortal, ella no tenía la culpa de engendrar el diosecillo, ese era su padre.

**-Estaba por ir, cariño**

-¿Cómo puedes decirle cariño?-pregunto Hera-No se lo merece.

Los demás aunque no les guste, estaban de acuerdo con la diosa.

**-le dijo a Gabe-solo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron- ¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**

-Por supuesto-hablaron Hestia y Sally.

**-Lo sabía-refunfuñé-no nos dejará ir.**

-Mas le vale que si-rugió Poseidón.

**-Claro que lo hará-dijo mamá firmemente- Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además-agregó- Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip de frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras.**

-Chantaje-sonrió Hermes- que orgullo Sra. Jackson.

Sally le sonrió devuelta.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco.- Este dinero para el viaje…saldrá de lo que gasta en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló Afrodita y sus hijas romanas y griegas que fulminando con la mirada a la bisnieta del dios del sol.

**-Si cariño-le contestó mamá.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus parecían a punto de desmayarse, Piper se preocupó por el estado mental de sus familiares.

**-Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar.**

**-Tendremos cuidado.**

**Gabe rascó su barba partida.- Quizás si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**

-¿Disculparse?-chillo atónita Rachel- ¡El la pagó imbécil!

-Tranquila-razonó Jason-dudo mucho que lo haga.

Grover asintió.

Sally sonrió.

**Quizá si te pego en tu punto débil-pensé-y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Dime que lo hiciste-rogaron los inmaduros.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

-Que aguafiestas Sally-se quejaron los dioses inmaduros.

Sally recién notaba al mirarlos que estaba atrapados en sus tronos, su cara debía de ser de un auténtico desconcierto ya que estos comenzaron a reír.

**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que el pensaba?**

**-Lo siento-dije**

Los griegos y romanos fruncieron el ceño enojados y algunos incrédulos.

**-de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.**

Todos rieron, al término de 5 minutos la lectura prosiguió.

**Gabe cerró más sus ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo a mis palabras.**

-Si no lo hace-dijo Chris-es un completo estúpido.

-Error, ES estúpido-corrigieron los Stoll.

**-Si, como sea-declaro**

-No puedo creerlo-sonrió incrédulo Leo.

-No eres el único-declaró Will

**Y volvió a su juego.**

Se oyeron gruñidos en la sala.

**-Gracias Percy-me dijo mamá-cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de…lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿esta bien?**

_Debí haberle presionado más_ se reñía la madre del niño.

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada- el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús- como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana a Gabe.**

Se oyeron algunos gruñidos de enojo y se veían seños fruncidos, la mayoría provenientes de las hijas de cierta diosa de la belleza.

**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

**Gabe tomó un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-¡Y no te ayudo!-gritaron indignadas las cazadoras, con ambas tenientes, y su patrona.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá- y más importante aún, su Camaro 78- por el fin de semana.**

**-Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito-me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta**

-¡¿Y no lo ayudo?!-gruñeron/gritaron las cazadoras y su diosa.

-Evidentemente no-gruño Nico

**-ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Como si el fuera a manejar, es un NIÑO-reprocharon Poseidón, Reyna, Hera, Thalia, Nico y Leo.

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años. Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciara su pintura,**

-¡Gaviota!-exclamó Perseo-¿dónde se encuentran las gaviotas?

-En el mar-afirmaron los hermanos del último hijo mestizo hijo de Poseidón.

-Como un verdadero príncipe del mar-afirmó nuevamente el hijo de Zeus. Para levantar el ánimo de todos.

Funcionó a medias.

**encontraría la manera para culparme.**

Los ánimos que se habían conseguido gracias a Perseo se esfumaron, desaparecieron, no existían, se habían escapado de la sala. Ahora reinaba una gran tensión.

**Viendo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

La risa reino el lugar. Luego de 10 minutos de risa, donde los inmaduros se retorcían en el suelo. Continuaron con la lectura.

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento,**

-Si claro-dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

**o algún extraño accidente en las bisagras,**

-Eso es aún menos creíble-rieron los hermanos Stoll

-Y lo anterior era bastante torpe-añadió Jason

**pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**

-Bien hecho-felicito Apolo.

**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea se estremeció, de igual manera que sus hijos e hijas.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar para nadar en él.**

**Amaba el lugar.**

Poseidón y Sally sonrieron con añoranza.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella.**

La cara de Sally tomo un tono color carmín.

**Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Zeus y Hades miraron de reojo a su hermano que estaba tan rojo como las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

Hermes sacó de su bolso una cámara y se la pasó al dios de los cielos, este le sacó una foto, sin que el dios se diera cuenta. Zeus puso junto a su hermano una sonrisa típica de Hermes.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvían del color del mar.**

-Hermoso-susurro el dios del mar, para su fortuna nadie lo oyó.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa,**

Sally sonrió al recordar ese día, donde su hijo aún no sabía quien era su padre, antes de que todo se volviera negro, con el terror que al volver se enteró de que el era un terrorista.

**alimentados de frituras de maíz azules, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azul, caramelos azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído del trabajo.**

-¿Azul?-inquirió Zeus.

-Un hábito-explicó Sally

-Que tomamos todos-sonrieron Thalia y Nico.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Los dioses asintieron.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mi mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mimamá se dedico a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda.**

-¿Por qué azul?-pregunto Demeter- ¿Por qué no otro color?

-Es mi favorito-explico la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

**Esto-junto su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano-probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-¿Un lado?-dijo burlonamente Nico

-Querrás decir TODO-corrigió la hija de Zeus.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. **

Todos los habitantes del campamento sonrieron al recordar sus fogatas.

**Asamos Hot Dogs y malvaviscos. Mi mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente.**

Los mestizos fulminaron con la mird al dios de los cielos, que se removió incómodo en su trono frunciendo el ceño.

**Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello ue siempre venía a mi mente cundo íbamos a Montauk-mi padre.**

Poseidón miro atento al libro.

**Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

**-Él era simpático Percy-decía-Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verde también.**

-¡No es posible!-gritaron Perseo y Orión.

Poseidón los miró con una ceja alzada.

-No se vale, nosotros solo heredamos tus ojos papá-balbucearon los hermanos.

Poseidón sonrió.

-Ahora que lo pienso-opinaron Nico, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, los Stoll, Will, Leo, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper y Reyna- Es un mini-Poseidón-sonrieron.

-Mini-Poseidón-rio Ares-Pobrecillo, tan feo le salió.

Poseidón le fulminó con la mirada.

-Y tiene la misma mirada-gritaron, recién cayendo en la cuenta los antes nombrados.

-Los dioses se estremecieron.

Poseidón enarco una ceja.

**Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces.- Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy-sonrió feliz-de todos mis hijos.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuel seis veces en seis años.**

**-¿Qué edad tenía?-Pregunte-quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

Los dioses con hijos bajaron la mirada. Y miraron con disgusto a Zeus que ni se inmutó.

**Miro las llamas. –Sólo estuvo un verano conmigo, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

**-Pero…me conoció de bebé.**

**-No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras.**

El dios de los mares bajó la vista apenado.

**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo que parecía recordar…algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**

Poseidón levantó la mirada. _Quizás…tan solo quizás, lo fui a visitar cuando era bebé, asumiendo que no me recordaría cuando sea mayor._ Pensó el dios ilusionado.

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aún así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera a ese viaje al océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá.**

-Todos pensamos lo mismo-dijeron los griegos. Los dioses bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

**Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Oloroso Gabe.**

**-¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?-Le pregunté- ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

**Quito un malvavisco del fuego.**

**-No lo sé, cariño-su voz sonaba dura-Creo…creo que tendré que hacer algo.**

**-¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?-me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-Más te valía-gruñeron Rachel, Thalia y Nico.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.-Oh Percy no. Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el Sr. Brunner había dicho- Que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**

-Lo recordó-sonrió feliz el centauro.

**-Porque no soy normal-dije**

-¡Punto para Jackson!-gritó Leo.

**-Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres.**

-Y que lo digas-dijo Grover

**Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estrías a salvo.**

**-¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los dioses-dijo lastimosamente Rachel-, lástima que no se puede-suspiro.

**Me miro a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron- todas las extrañas cosas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

Algunos palidecieron.

**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre con abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio del recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en medio de su cabeza.**

Sally suspiró.

-Poseidón lo envió para ver como iban las cosas-explico Sally-me dejo una nota explicando eso.

Los mestizos asintieron, los dioses fulminaron con la mirada al dios.

**Antes de eso-un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.**

Leo miró fijamente a Hera.

**Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

Zeus y Heracles gruñeron, él había hecho lo mismo de niño.

Zeus fulminó con la mirada al libro. Su antiguo amor había hecho lo mismo, le persona que le traiciono.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

**Sabía que debía decirle a mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la Sra. Dodds en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.**

-Pff… ¿sigue con eso?-rieron los hermanos Stoll.

**Pero no podía obligarme a eso. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

-Debió decirle-se quejó Grover.

**-He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido-me dijo-Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero solo hay una opinión, Percy – el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo solo…sólo no podía hacerlo.**

-Es mi culpa-susurraba para si Sally. Que estaba siendo reconfortada por Grover.

**-¿Mi padre quiso enviarme a una escuela especial?**

**-No a una escuela-dijo suavemente-a un campamento de verano.**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas.**

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-bromearon los Stoll

-Fácil-dijo Leo-, sólo tienes que arrancártela y darle vueltas.

-Sii-rieron Will y Chris- Yo quiero que mi cabeza de vueltas.

-Bueno-dijo Clarisse-eso se puede arreglar-levantando su lanza.

-N…no…no gracias-dijo Leo

-Pero no me cuesta nada

-No ¡Por favor!

La risa llenó el salón.

**¿Por qué mi padre-quien no se había quedado lo suficiente para verme nacer-había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no me lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porque es una buena madre-le defendió Hera, sorprendiendo a todos.

**-Lo siento, Percy-dijo, mirándome a los ojos- Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar.**

-Eh que no mordemos-se quejó Will en broma.

Sally sonrió a los niños con ternura, Will se sonrojó. Para gracia de los demás.

**Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**

**-¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-Me ofendes-dijo con una mano en su pecho Quirón, todos rieron con ganas.

-No sabíamos que podías ser gracioso Quirón-dijeron los dioses inmaduros.

El centauro le dio una sonrisa tímida.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por se expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vivido.**

-Oh no-dijo todo el campamento como una sola voz.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Percy tiene los peores sueños vividos-explicó Thalia.

-Incluso para los estándares de un mestizo-atribuyó el hijo de Hades.

Poseidón se puso pálido junto a Sally.

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

Los hermanos se miraban seriamente.

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo.**

-¡SI!-grito Zeus como niño pequeño.

**El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila.**

-¡Ja, toma eso!-le siguió el juego su hermano mayor.

**Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

-Hades-dijeron los dioses y miraron inquisitivamente al dios, este frunció el ceño.

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡No!».**

-¡Si!, yo gano-dijo con una gran sonrisa, como las de Apolo.

**Me desperté sobresaltado. Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada. Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo: —Un huracán. Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

-¿Por qué lo olvidaste?-preguntó burlonamente Heracles

-Por el mismo motivo que tu padre olvido a los aviones en el Atlántico y los incendios forestales-le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Algunas risitas se dejaron oír, todos trataban, algunos fallando, contener la risa.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

-Toc, toc-dijo Connor.

-¿Quién es?-le siguió Travis.

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció **

-Grover-dijo Connor.

-¿Grover ¿quién?-preguntó Travis.

-Él que les va a enviar un cerdo salvaje para que los ataque-terminó con una sonrisa malvada el sátiro.

**enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto Leo.

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

-Que estabas loco-bromeó Will, recibió una mirada fulminante, trago duro.

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído. — ¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo. —O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**

-Ese no es manera de hablar Sr. Underwood-riño Atenea.

—**Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre? Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-¿Qué hay?-dijeron los Stoll.

-Un traje de cabra-bromeó Chris.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes: —Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya! Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

— **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga! Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.**

-No me digas Sherlock-dijo Nico.

**Había pezuñas.**

-Bien terminó-dijo Demeter-¿Quién lee?

-¡Alto!-gritó Will-tengo los resultados de quién recibirá la broma, agradecemos a Leo Valdez por darnos los elementos necesarios para la broma. Y aquí estan los resultados.

Will dejó en el suelo un objeto largo de metal. Este se comenzó a desdoblar para dar paso a una gran pantalla.

_**1,5% Hermes.**_

_**1,5% Apolo.**_

_**97% Ambos.**_

-Bien-rieron maniacamente los cinco inmaduros-el público a hablado, que empiece la función.

* * *

**HOLIIISS! Espero que les haya gustado, muajajaja soy mala ambos recibiran la broma ñ.ñ**

**¿Quién sería tan gentil de mandarme bromas?, es para una buena causa ñ.ñ**

**Las mejores bromas las utilizaré y pondré de quien fue la idea ñ.ñ**

**Bien a contestar REVIES!**

**Reviews/Comentarios:  
**

**Nyaruko - San: Tendré en cuenta lo de Percy *Cara pensadora, rascándose la barbilla* Grax por la idea se me ocurrió así a traer a Sally, Grax nuevamente, igual voy a traer a otros y voy a ser mas original ñ.ñ**

**imsrcc : Actualizando lo antes posible ñ.ñ Grax, por el review sin el tuyo no pude haber traido a Sally.**

**vanessauchihauzumaki : No lo se, no me van los ONE-Shot pero lo tendré en cuenta ñ.ñ y no NO le hago asco al yaoi yaoi4ever *.* jijijijijojjojojejeje**

** .5 : See lo de eso les pasa por no ayudarnos, se lo hice a mi amigo jijiji así que lo puse aqui ;) Es por esa razón que traje a Sally para que vea a os peligros que exponía Percy, no quiero torturarla, pero siempre quise ver la reaccion XD Jajajaj no lo se quizá traigamos a Annabeth en el siguiente libro para preguntarle ciertas cosas que tengo en mente jeje... A Percy no estoy segura si en el 5to o en La marca de Atenea, mmm... no me decido me pusieron que lo ponga en la marca de atenea pero no me convence, como tampoco en el 5to :P El agujero lo leí por ahi y me causo mucha gracias, así que lo puse, la ingenuidad de Teseo se me ocurrió viendo una peli LOL XD Ni que lo digas! yo me muero muerta ahí! Jaajaajaja Besos ñ.ñ**

**dana masen cullen: Tin tin tin, y tragimos a Sally! espero que te guste ñ.ñ**

**Owl Brain: Fiuuu *sacandose el sudor de la frente* q bueno mi hermano me critica, yo lo saco de una patada ñ.ñ pero tu reviw es el q vale *se arrodilla* Gracias *con lagrimas en los ojos***

**Mitchel0420: Hay q poner cosas buenas *hinchando el pecho de orgullo* sino no tiene gracia.**

**Yami Kagamine: Esooo aquí esta Sally! Alguien mas q me apoya \\(ºOº)/ Gracias!**

**Sofi Di Jackson: Esooo otro punto para Sallyy! *baile extraño levantando los brazos* la idea es esa jajaja no quiero hacer algo como amor, poque Poseidón conoce a Sally pero con 5 años y se vería pedófilo, más de lo q ya es XD**

**Maite: Siii hey q seguir para traer a Annabeth *asintiendo la cabeza efusivamente***

**Nisse Blackthorn: Por mmi no hay problema, es bueno saber q me pongan sus opiñones, porq sino la historia sería a bases de mentira *asintiendo con la cabeza* pero...grax a tu comentario me dí cuenta de q los humanos no pueden entrar al olimpo así q como Rachel es legado de Apolo dije ¿por que no? aparte ella tenía la vision...lo puse con el Apolo romano porq antes se dice q Jason no pudo aprender griego antiguo así que dije, legado romano latin y tata salió eso, creo q te maree mucho, creo q me hace mal pensar LOL así q espero q sigas leyendo la historia ñ.ñ**

**yllegna: Precisamente esa es mi meta hacer ver a Percy lo mejor de lo mejor pero no exagerar *cof cof musculitos cof cof tontules cof cof* estado: mareada aquí me dicen q ponga en el 5to como tambien en el ltimo, mareada, huyy pero no se :'( no me decido dioses ayudenmeee! Upsss no lo recordaba XD pero los satiros tienen jaqueca pero Annabeth y Percy siempre se la dan XD 4ever Leoooo y hay q tener coraje o no se para amar a Clarisee jaajja obvio es q se me ocurrió porq me lo imaginaba a Nico XD Siii la iba a poner antes pero no me acordaba el nombre XD Bienn porq no quiero q se aburran leyendo un testamento LOL Pues por supuesto q tienen vida *escandalizada, eriste los sentimientos de mi compu* XD**

**mar91 : Por supuesto es mi historia pff... naaaa ni yo me la creo XD es bueno q me lo digan ñ.ñ**


	5. Mi Madre Me Enseña Pelea de toros

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo IV: ****Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros.**

_**1,5% Hermes.**_

_**1,5% Apolo.**_

_**97% Ambos.**_

-Bien-rieron maniacamente los cinco inmaduros-el público a hablado, que empiece la función.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Apolo- nadie dijo nada sobre que ambos tendríamos que sufrir.

-Oh-dijeron inocentemente los hermanos Stoll-, ¿no lo dijimos? El botón 2x1

-Agradecemos a Piper por las prendas, a las hijas de Hécate por su ayuda y a Leo y Nissa de la cabaña de Hefesto-dijo sonriente Chris-. Agradeceremos la colaboración de Afrodita y sus hijas de ambos campamentos.

Leo presionó nuevamente el botón y las manos soltaron a Hermes y Apolo.

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus sonrieron. Piper les dio las prendas, Afrodita chasqueó los dedos, unas cortinas rosas con corazones apareció y tapó la visión de todos, hijas y madre desaparecieron tras las cortinas dejando una fragancia de perfume en su lugar.

Luego de 10 ansiados minutos…

Las cortinas desaparecieron para dar lugar a un Apolo con dos coletas rubias a cada lado de su cabeza, delineador y rímel negro, sombras y rubor, labios rojos y un vestido azul eléctrico corto, solo tapando lo necesario, con tacones negros.

Hermes tenía el cabello largo suelto, con rulos en sus puntas, rímel y delineador, sombra y rubor, labios rosa claro, con una musculosa negra con cuello en V, ceñido al cuerpo, y una mini-mini-falda blanca, junto unas votas hasta las rodillas negras.

Ambos traían pendientes plateados con forma esférica.

Los dioses alzaron una ceja interrogantes, las diosas se mordían el labio, algunas conteniendo la risa.

Los bromistas lloraban de la risa en cuatro patas, Heracles estalló en carcajadas, seguido de las cazadoras que se revolcaban en el piso de la risa, le siguieron las diosas, los semidioses que salieron del shock reían junto a los demás, Grover y Quiron reian, tratando de ocultar la risa, Los dioses reían a carcajada suelta, algunos bromeaban sobre la ropa extraña que llevaban.

Afrodita chillaba, obviamente le encantaba la ropa del futuro.

-Les recomendamos no intentar quitarse la ropa-dijo Will

-Las prendas no se desprenderán-dijo Chris-, de eso se encargaron los hijos/as de Hécate.

-Además-añadió Leo-Nissa y yo añadimos un mecanismo que ara que un rayo les caiga encima.

Leo y Nissa chocaron los cinco.

-Eso solo se puede lograr…-empezó Hermes.

-Con un hijo de Zeus o Jupiter-sonrió Nissa-, tuvimos ayuda de Jason.

El aludido rió-Fue para una buena causa.

Los dioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Quién lee?-gruño Apolo tratando de por primera vez alejar las miradas de el y su amigo.

-Yo lo hago-dijo aún riendo Katie (N/A: recién me acuerdo q colgada XD no se si lo dije en el epílogo :P) e hizo crecer una planta para al final el libro caer en sus manos.

**Capítulo 4:**

**MI MADRE ME ENSEÑA PELEA DE TOROS.**

Los mestizos que estuvieron cuando el hijo de Poseidón llegó al Campamento, dejaron de reír para empezar a cuchichear entre sí en como habrá derrotado al Minotauro.

Sally palideció.

Los demás les miraron interrogantes.

-Mmm…-dijo Katie- creo que será mejor que este capítulo lo lea Teseo.

La mayoría paró de reír, Teseo alzó una ceja interrogante. Ella le entregó el libro.

Teseo carraspeó y la lectura prosiguió.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el para brisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-¡Así se maneja!-gritó eufórico Ares que le sonrió a la mortal provocando los celos de cierta diosa que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco,**

-No, sesos de algas,-dijo dulcemente Thalia- , tu ya estabas loco desde mucho antes.

Poseidón enarcó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a la diosa de la sabiduría que fruncía el ceño.

**o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-¿Enserio?-ironizó Teseo.

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico-**

-¿Qué es un zoológico?-se interrumpió Teseo.

-Es donde los mortales tienen animales de todo el mundo para que los vean.-explicó Malcom.

Los héroes asintieron con la cabeza.

**Lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

Grover y Quiron se sonrojaron, pero más furiosamente el sátiro.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá…Se conocen?"**

Se oyeron varias carcajadas.

-Adoro a mi hermano-rio Orión.

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. "No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

-cof cof acosador cof cof-agregó Perseo

"**¿Mirándome?"**

-Eso sonó feo-rio Travis.

"**Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

"**Um… ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-_Que imbécil-_pensaban Heracles y Octavian.

"**Eso no importa ahora"**

"**¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro."**

Varios rieron, por las ocurrencias mientras que otros ponían muecas de dolor, a algunos no les gustaba esa descripción ya que les recordaba una experiencia para NADA agradable.

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

"**¡Cabra!" gritó.**

"**¿Qué?"**

-La respuesta universal de Percy-se burló Thalia.

"**Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

"**Tu solo di que no importa"**

Algunas risitas, Dionisio frunció el ceño, no le gusta que traten así a los sátiros.

"**¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!**

Grover y Dioniso asintieron efusivamente.

"**Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a …los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

"**¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?"**

-Mal camino-rieron Nico y Thalia.

"**Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!"**

"**Por supuesto."**

"**Entonces por qué"**

"**Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debería ser completamente obvio. "Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

-Lo estás confundiendo-rio Thalia.

"**Quien so-espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

"**Percy" dijo mi madre. "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

"**A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mi?"**

-Solo mis dos hermanos-dijo Poseidón con voz fría, haciendo subir un escalofrió por la espalda a todos menos a Grover y Sally que no le prestaban atención, ya que ella lloraba y el trataba de animarla-que irán a visitar a nuestro padre si le pasa algo a mi hijo.

"**Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. **(Insertar risitas) **"Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y alguno de sus secuaces más sedientos de Sangre."**

"**¡Grover!"**

"**Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-¡SI!-grito Ares.

-Después preguntas porque estas tanto tiempo en la enfermería.-dijo Apolo burlón.

Ares rio entre dientes, Apolo gruño.

-O porqué su moto tarda tanto tiempo en repararse.-ayudó Hefesto a Apolo.

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS** **en vallas blancas.**

"**¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.**

-¡A recoger fresas!-bromeó Travis mirando de reojo como los hijos de Demeter asentían con una sonrisa.

"**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo.**

Sally seguí llorando en silencio, siendo aún consolada por el sátiro al cual se le agregó la nueva Oráculo de Delfos.

"**El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**

"**El lugar al que no querías que fuera."**

-¡Percy!-gritaron más de la mitad de ambos campamentos y algunos dioses.

"**Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**

"**Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

-¡No, SESOS DE ALGAS!-gritaron los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

"**Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de… cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**

"**Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**

-No, no lo izo-aclaró Atenea.

-¡Ese no es el problema-exclamó Poseidón-, ¿Por qué se emociona?, habla como si no fuera nada!

-Es que para él eso no es nada-dijo Katie tranquilamente como si comentara el estado del clima- Créame ha enfrentado cosas peores.

Definitivamente eso no mejoró el estado del dios, por lo que su hijo se apresuró a leer.

"**No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**

"**Querías decir 'tú.'** **Como en mi."**

"**Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-¿Alguien más se perdió?-comento Ares.

Más de la mitad de los mestizos alzaron la mano, junto con Hefesto, al no entender la interacción de seres vivos, Demeter, que intentaba entender imaginándose dos jugosas mazorcas hablando, Hera, que trataba, sin mucho éxito, pensar claramente, Hades, que fruncía el ceño intentando descifrar esa tonta conversación, Artemisa, que pensaba junto a sus cazadoras, dejando de pensar cuando le vino a la mente "los hombres son raros y piensa de manera poca evolucionada al de las mujeres", Hestia, que pensaba mirando las llamas de gran magnitud que su hogar brindaba, olvidando las palabras antes recitadas, Dionisio, que no alzaba su mano, intentaba concentrarse en esa extraña conversación y finalmente los inmaduros, que alzaban sus delicadas manos, que fueron sometidas a un forzoso _manicure_.

Atenea y Afrodita bufaron, como si fuera una conversación de lo más normal. Viéndose claramente sorprendidas.

-Es sencillo-chillo Afrodita, todos la miraban como si tuviera tres ojos, le saliera una serpiente por la boca y sus delicadas piernas salieran por su cabello, menos sus hijos/as-, esa conversación siempre los tienen los amantes-sonrió, al parecer todos la veían con los mismos ojos que antes.

Teseo ya bastante mareado, cuando Afrodita y Atenea expusieron sus maneras de verlo, dejando a los dioses aún más confundidos, prefirió seguir leyendo.

"**¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla-una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

"**¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté. "Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

-Por favor. Por favor-murmuraba el dios del mar, junto a Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Orión y Perseo.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos…**

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad-el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado.**

-¡¿En estos momentos?!-chillaron Poseidón, Nico y Thalia.

**Ella realmente no había sido humana.**

-Si no me lo decías ni me entero-ironizó Octavian, pero nadie lo hoyo, solo Heracles que rio entre dientes, porque todos estaban expectantes.

**Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-No…de que hablas solo quería tomar una taza de café-ironizó Heracles. Octavian rio. Orión y Perseo los miraban fijamente.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner… y la espada que me había tirado.**

Quirón sonrió. Heracles gruño, al igual que la "joven" cazadora.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

Se oyó un golpe sordo, Poseidón yacía desmayado en el salón de tronos. Al parecer, había olvidado que había más de un libro, que ni siquiera llevaban la mitad del primero y que Sally y Grover estaban en el auto junto con su hijo y los tenía delante de él.

Apolo se paró enérgicamente, tropezando ridículamente por la gran plataforma de los zapatos que portaba y camino tambaleándose hasta su tío para curarlo, cundo llegó Teseo y Orión lo estaban recostando en su trono.

Luego de 10 minutos, Poseidón se encontraba renovado. Apolo, con la ayuda de los héroes volvió a su trono. No sin antes formar una gran carcajada universal de parte de los presentes, al llegar a su trono el dios le izo una señal al héroe para que prosiga con la lectura.

**Recuerdo sentir ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

-Definitivamente, nada cool-dijo Grover.

**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

-¿Eso es todo lo qué dira?-preguntó Piper- , acaba de tener un accidente y dice ¿Ow?

Clarisse se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la primera vez que oyó eso.

"**¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**

"**Estoy bien…."**

**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto.**

-Eso es evidente-comentó Octavian rodando los ojos.

Los griegos le fulminaron con la mirada.

**El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía dentro.**

**Relámpago.**

Teseo paró de leer. Poseidón miró fijamente al causante del relámpago.

-Da gracias a que no le haya pasado nada grave-dijo muy fríamente y lentamente, remarcando cada palabra-sino ya estarías viviendo con padre.

Zeus tragó duro.

**Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

Sally que había dejado de llorar por la preocupación hacia su antiguo amor y ahora estaba estable pero abrazada a Grover, Rachel, Nico y Thalia.

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, ¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad de un animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!**

-No se si sentirme alagado o no-se quejó el sátiro. Haciendo reír a todos.

**Luego se quejó "Comida"**

-Ahora sabemos que hay esperanza-dijeron Nico y Thalia.

**y supe que había esperanza.**

Los dos niños griegos estaban "horrorizados" por pensar igual que su primo.

"**Percy," dijo mi madre, "Tenemos que…" Su voz se quebró.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado a través en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa.**

Teseo a este punto temblaba y miraba fijamente a Katie, ella solo asintió, Teseo miró a su hermano que estaba pálido como la tiza, al igual que su padre, Atenea tenía una mano sobre sus labios, al parecer había olvidado que el niño era el hijo de su eterno rival.

Sally temblaba, Grover se regañaba así mismo por ser una carga, los que estuvieron presentes en la llegada del hijo del mar, estaban expectantes, para descubrir lo que había hecho ese niño de doce años para vencer al Minotauro, que su propio hermano, venció con entrenamiento y armas. Los que no estuvieron en esa época (incluyendo a Nico y Thalia) trataban de averiguar que monstruo era.

**Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

"**Percy," dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."**

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también.**

Poseidón gimió.

**Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo.**

-No puedes-susurró aterrada Atenea-, estará fumíferos.

**Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

"**¡Sal por el lado del pasajero!" me dijo mi madre. "Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

-¡Ten eso aliento de muerto-gritó Thalia-, aparezco mucho antes que tu en la vida de sesos de algas!-sacándole la lengua.

Nico gruño.

Los que no conocían la historia de Thalia no entendían lo que sucedía.

"**¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-corearon los Stoll.

**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de Navidad**

-¡Árbol de Navidad!-carcajeo Nico.

Recibiendo una corriente eléctrica de parte de la cazadora.

**de la Casa Blanca-el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

"**Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo del valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

"**Mamá, vas a venir también"**

-No puede pasar la línea de propiedad-susurró Atenea.

-No va a dejarla-dijo Frank-, si algo aprendí de Percy es que jamás dejará a nadie atrás, a menos que sea realmente necesario.

-Y si puede evitarlo-lloró Hazel-, él mismo se sacrificaría.

Clarisse se paró y con lágrimas en los ojos, como los demás que lloraban en silencio, se fue hacia la arena de combate, desconcertando a los dioses sus hermanos la siguieron. Ellos sabiendo lo que les esperaba, al igual que cuando el joven desapareció, la muchacha descargaba su tristeza entrenando hasta que los nudillos, codos, rodillas y pies sangrasen o Chris la detuviera.

Los romanos y griegos se fueran también a la arena de entrenamiento, seguidos muy de cerca por los dioses y las cazadoras. Algunos con dificultad para caminar. (XD)

Los romanos se sentaron en las gradas intrigados por lo que pasaría. Los dioses se sentaron junto a ellos aún en su forma griega junto a las cazadoras y observaron como las cabañas se dividían, los dioses menores y los olímpicos, cada cabaña comenzó a pelear entre todos, espadas, flechas, lanzas, escudos, cuchillas, navajas y todo tipo de armas volaban. Los jefes de las cabañas luchaban contra el resto, Los dos hijos de los grandes peleaban entre si, llamando a perros del infierno, zombies, rayos, corrientes eléctricas. Todos peleaban seriamente, pero sin mutilaciones. Los dioses y romanos, estaban sorprendidos, Quirón, Grover, Rachel y Sally estaban sentados, Sally sorprendida pero los otros tres miraban impasibles como si fuera normal ver esa carnicería.

Los romanos, dejaban de pensar que los griegos eran unos debiluchos. Los dioses le gritaban a Quiron _¿por qué no los detenían?_

-Esto mismo pasaba cada día desde que Percy desapareció-contestó el centauro, sorprendiendo a los héroes produciendo el enojo de Herácles que no comprendía, como podía adorar al renacuajo y no a él que era un dios.-Pero, desde lo último-su voz se cortó y la luz de sus ojos se esfumó.

Los dioses miraban preocupados a sus hijos.

-Siéntense esta llevará para rato.

Los dioses oían como gritaban cada vez que peleaban.

_¡Estúpida lealtad!_

_¡MALDITOS SEAS PERSEO!_

_¡¿Por qué NOS DAS ESPERANZAS PARA LUEGO DEJARNOS?!_

_¡Más vale que vuelvas...QUE VUELVAS O YO MISMO TE VOY A IR A BUSCAR…PARA MATARTE!_

_¡ESTÚPIDA ATENEA PARTENOS!_

Atenea frunció el ceño.

_¡MALDITA SEAS ANNABETH!_

_¡MALDITASEAS GEA!_

_¡ESTÚPIDO!_

_¡¿QUÉ NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON CRONOS?!_

_¡¿Por qué SIGUE SACRIFICÁNDOSE?!_

_¡¿Por qué tenías que seguirla?!_

_¡ESTUPIDOS TITANES!_

Luego de media hora. Los semidioses pararon para romper en llanto siendo consolados por los dioses.

-Será mejor-dijo Orión dudoso-, seguir con la lectura.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, esta vez, romanos y griegos se juntaron, los romanos consolaban a los griegos y Dakota dejó de tomar para consolar a su hermano Polux. (N/A: Un gran logro XD)

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**

Poseidón se acerco a Sally para reconfortarla, ella se ruborizó, pero como ya tenía las mejillas rojas por llorar no se le notó, se dejó abrazar mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

"**¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**

-Chantaje-rio Hermes, haciendo un mohín, haciendo reír a algunos.

-Gracias, amigo-dijo sinceramente Grover, aunque sabía que Percy no lo podía escuchar.

"**¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Sacando algunas risitas algo tensas.

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos-enormes manos de carne-**

-¿Pues de que querías que sea?-preguntó Chris, que abrazaba a Clarisse por la espalda.

**se balanceaba a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza…era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos que parecían como cuernos. Eran cuernos.**

"**Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**

"**Pero…"**

"**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor."**

-Y ahora se irá-dijo Artemisa.

-No lo hará-dijeron Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico y Thalia. Negando con la cabeza.

Zoë levantó una ceja. El chico le agradaba sino no sabía como explicar el nudo en el estómago que tenía desde que se nombró la explosión.

**Me enojé, entonces, enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.**

Los que aún no descubrían de que monstruo se trataba se atragantó con su saliva, soltó un chillido o simplemente su rostro mostraba temor.

**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia.**

"**Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

"**Te dije…"**

"**¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero,**

-Gracias-dijo Grover.

Soltando algunas risitas.

**pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

-Debilucho-se burló Ares.

-Ahora verás que tan debilucho es Prissy papá-le contestó Clarisse antes de que Poseidón haga de las suyas.

-Oigan-llamó la atención Will-creo que no me curaste bien papá.

Apolo levantó una ceja, que se vio ridículo, ya que traía rímel, sombras y delineador.

-Estoy perfectamente seguro-dijo el dios dueño de las vacas sagradas-que están muy sanos.

-Yo también lo creo-corearon los Stoll

-O es eso o comimos algo que nos cayó mal-aprobó Will.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el dios

-Es que Clarisse defendió a Percy-dijeron los Stoll y Will.

De inmediato se callaron porque dos cuchillas les rozaron la mejilla. Pero sorprendidos de que no haya sido ningún jabalí vieron a Chris Rodriguez fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Y la próxima no le fallo-amenazó el latino.

El trio se calló y tragaron duro, sabían de la gran puntería del hijo de Hermes.

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de portada de la revista "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros "bíceps", todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel.**

-¿Por qué mira ESO?-dijo maliciosamente Heracles.

-¡Percy tiene novia idiota!-le grito su hermana- y yo que tu andaría cuidándome.

-A si ¿y por qué?-se burlo- me va a matar de la risa.

-¡YO A ESTE LO MATO!-rugió Thalia.

-¡ALTO!-gritó Piper. Todos se quedaron quietos.- Thalia sabes que Percy no permite que peleen sus batallas. Además-agregó antes de que proteste-, Percy lo hará pagar por lo que le hiso a Zoë.

Heracles comenzó a reírse, Zoë y las demás cazadoras se quedaron estáticas, sin saber que hacer.

Piper se acerco a Hazel y le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió.

-Te daremos un regalo nuestro-dijo Hazel.

Frank y Jason dieron un paso atrás con miradas macabras.

-Déjala entrar-repetía Piper con su encanto vocal.

Hazel usando la niebla le izo ver uno de sus peores miedos….

_Heracles estaba en la sala de trono, Hestia dijo que era hora de comer por lo que todos estaban comiendo comida azul, su padre le llamó para hablar en privado y lo llevó hacia su templo en el Olimpo._

_-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunta_

_-Estoy molesto, la sanguijuela de Poseidon es más fuerte que tú-gruño.- No eres digno de ser hijo mío, te tendré que entregar a Hera._

_-¡¿Qué?!-balbuceo- No, no, no por favor, no puedo hacer otra cosa.-dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado._

_-Puede ser, las mujeres son más débiles-le insinuó._

_-Tu quieres que yo…_

_-Exactamente-afirmó-, a menos que quieras que te entregue a Hera._

_Heracles estaba pensando, ser entregado a la peor persona de la existencia o despedirse de su orgullo._

_-Además tendrás que ir con las cazadoras._

_Definitivamente eso no ayudaba en su elección._

_-Esta bien, hazlo…-susurró derrotado, no iba a ser entregado a su mayor enemiga._

Al despertar todos estaban riendo a carcajadas, Sally estaba colorada, Zeus tenía una mira mordaz. Teseo que antes fue su amigo le izo la segunda y siguió leyendo, aunque con una sonrisa, la tensión que había, se esfumó.

**No llevaba ropa**

-Ahhh-grito Leo- ¡Fuera imagen mental!

Se volvieron a escuchar las risas.

**excepto interior-quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares- el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerda de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

-Que horror-chillo Afrodita-, tengo que darle un cambio de imagen y algo de ropa.

Sus hijas, menos Piper, asentían con la cabeza mientras Piper tenía la mandíbula desencajada y negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de sus hermanas y madre con resignación.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculo y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-¿Sacapuntas eléctrico?-dijo incrédula Katie.

-Las comparaciones de Percy son extrañas-rió Nico.

-Ni que lo digas, tiene un monstruo delante y piensa en un sacapuntas eléctrico-ríe con él Thalia.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en uno de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado.**

-Gracias Quiron-le agradeció el dios del mar.

El centauro le sonrió afectuosamente.

**Pero él no podía ser real.**

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es…"**

"**Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**

"**Pero es el Min…"**

-No digas su nombre-riño Atenea-, los nombres tienen poder.

"**No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

Algunos miraban de Sally a Atenea y de Atenea a Sally, así sucesivamente.

-Déjenlas en paz-gruño Zeus- sigue leyendo Teseo.

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**

**El Minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas-o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose** (Insertar sonrisa boba de Apolo y Hermes) **.No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

"**¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

"**Shhh," le dije. "¿Mamá, que está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**

-Su vista y oído son terribles-dijo Atenea-, él se guía por el olor. Pero va a saber donde están pronto.

Teseo sonrió.

"**Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo. "Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!-gritó Rachel-, es escalofriante.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

**En ese preciso momento, el Minotauro bramó de rabia. Tomó el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**

Todos reían por lo infantil que era el hijo del dios del mar, que iba subiendo el tono a medida que leí, más emocionado, terminando gritando la explosión de gas.

**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oops.**

Aumentaron las risas.

"**Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, el atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"**

Atenea y Teseo iban asintiendo a medida que el susodicho leía y Sally se ponía de un color carmín.

"**¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

"**He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-Solo fuiste una buena madre-le dijeron Hera y Hestia a la mortal que subía de tono.

"**¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero…"**

**Otro bramido de furia, y el Minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

**Él nos olía.**

**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

-Perdon-susurró apenado, Rachel, Thalia y Nico le sonrieron.

**El Minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**

**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. "¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**

**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón,**

-¡Eso sigue tus instintos hijo!-aclamó Poseidón.

**era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaron con odio negro. Apestaba a carne podrida.**

-Ewww-dijo Afrodita y sus hijas. Piper rodó los ojos.

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos-como navajas afiladas-dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

**El Minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre,**

Todos miraron a la mortal en brazos de Poseidón que temblaba ligeramente, hasta que se leyó esa parte que se tensó.

**que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

-Oh, no-dijo preocupado el dios de ojos verdes.

-No se preocupe-respondieron Thalia y Nico- cuando se pone así es que tiene una idea.

**El Minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

"**¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar. La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

La voz de Teseo se ahogó en un hipido de preocupación, mientras veía a la mortal que estaba tensa, mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabellera para tranquilizarla.

"**¡Mamá!"**

**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, **(Insertar chillidos) **ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había… ido.**

"**¡No!"**

**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo.**

-Mis sinceras condolencias al pobre Minotauro-dijeron los cinco inmaduros.

-Fue un buen intento de su parte-dijo Nico.

-Ya tendrá una tercera vez para intentar matarlo-dijo "tristemente" Thalia.

-¡¿Tercera?!-chillo el dios del mar.

Los romanos casi se desmayan, ¿Este era el dios al que todos temían?

Pero como los mestizos no querían contestar (N/A: BAGOS ¬¬ XD) le hicieron una seña para que Teseo siga leyendo.

**Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El Minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

**No podía permitir eso.**

**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

-No, no, no-sollozaba Sally Poseidón la abrazaba con fuerza contra él, tratando de verse confiado, aunque estaba igual de nerviosa que ella.

"**¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. ¡"Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

"**¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

**Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida,**

-Cómo TODAS tus ideas Sesos de Algas-dijo con cariño la ojiazul.

**pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto. Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del Minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

-¿Tendría que sorprenderme?-rió Nico.

**El Minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarle.**

**Tiempo de frenarlo.**

-Ese chico se sentenció a muerte-rió Ares.

Los mestizos tanto griegos como romanos le fulminaron con la mirada.

**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba,**

-No va a llegar-rió Heracles.

**dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

Poseidón y sus hijos presentes en la sala sonrieron abiertamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Heracles y Ares.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-preguntó Frank emocionado.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo?**

-Es lo que queremos saber-dijo Jason.

**No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

-¿Y Yo Que?-gruño la hija de Zeus- Saben, me dolió.

Nico , Quiron, Grover y Rachel rieron, para consternación de los demás.

**El Minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de liberarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y Relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. **(insertar sonrisas de Orión, Teseo y Poseidón) **El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería solo haber retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

-Lo descubrió rápido-dijo impresionada Atenea.

**Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el Minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordería la lengua.**

"**¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

**El Minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en como había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambos manos alrededor de un cuerno y tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No funcionara-dijeron Octavian, Heracles y Ares. Recibiendo a cambio miradas fulminantes.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap!**

-¡EN SU CARA IMBECILES!-gritaron los griegos, los romanos se limitaron a aplaudir a su pretor querían saber por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar con ellos.

**El Minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaña de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo atacó.**

**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras aplaudieron, liberándose por fin del molesto nudo en el estómago que tenían.

-Un golpe certero-felicitó Artemisa.

Los dioses la miraron como si le hubieran dicho que tuvo seis niños rechonchos con un mortal.

Luego del shock y que las cazadoras tomaran asiento, la lectura prosiguió con un feliz Teseo y un fastidiado Heracles.

**El Minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada,**

_-¿Un destello de luz dorada?-dijo Atenea pensando en la razón por que la mortal estuviera allí._

**pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

**El monstruo se había ido.**

Los romanos gritaron eufóricos por saber más proezas del hijo de Poseidón. Los griegos dejaron de llorar en su mayoría, y como antes, los hijos/as de Afrodita no se les notaba cambio alguno.

**La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.**

Sally, estaba apenada, no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiado, pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

Poseidón la abrazo contra él. Estaba feliz, su hijo era muy fuerte, aunque estaba algo perturbado por lo que oía de los mestizos, hijos de sus hermanos, que al parecer tenía una estrecha relación con su hijo, decían a lo que se había enfrentado.

**Quería echarme a llorar,**

-Marica-susurró Ares, para su suerte nadie lo oyó.

**pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda,**

-Es un buen amigo-dijo Demeter con ojos llorosos muy conmovida.

**por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir. **(Insertar respiración de Demeter *snif snif*)

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar-un hombre de aspecto barbudo**

-Me reconoció-sonrió Quirón- aunque estaba en un muy mal estado.

Poseidón izo una mueca.

**y una muchacha bonita,**

-Que no se entere Anabeth-susurró Piper.

Sus amigos le dieron la razón.

**con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

-10 dracmas a que es Annabeth-dijo Connor a su hermano.

-Hecho-contestó

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

-Si Annabeth-comentó Thalia-, es él, tu futuro…

-Shhh-le cortó Piper.

"**Silencio, Annabeth,"**

-Hay que decirle a Annabeth-chilló Piper para sorpresa de todos.- ¿Qué? Soy hija de Afrodita después de todo-sacando la lengua.

-¡Paga!-gritó Connor, su hermano le entregó el dinero.

-Hombre, la conozco menos tiempo que tú y ya sabía que era ella-se burló Leo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?-le gruño.

-Porque es divertido verlos molestos.

**dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo dentro."**

-Fin del capítulo-dijoTeseo.

-Bien creo que será mejor que cenemos-comentó Sally.

-Si, -afirmó Hazel- pero será mejor que vallamos a ducharnos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y los dioses llevaron a sus hijos a sus templos.

-Los hijos de dioses menores vengan a mi templo-sonrió dulcemente Hestia.

Los mestizos le agradecieron, luego de que todos se hallan bañado era hora de cenar.

Hestia izo aparecer comida azul para los que así la querían, al terminar izo aparecer unos cojines para que se sienten a leer un último capítulo antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Quién lee?-preguntó Teseo.

-Es el primer capítulo en el Campamento-dijo Atenea-, que lea él.

De mala gana el dios tomó el libro y leyó el título.

**Capítulo 5:**

**JUGUE A LOS NAIPES CON UN CABALLO.**

-Amo los títulos de este libro-bromeó Hermes.

Quirón se sonrojó.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez-gruño Dionisio.

**Konichiwuaaaaaaaaaa!**

**No me maten!**

**Tengo buena escusa =P **

**Si para ese que lleva espada en mano *entrecerrando los ojos***

**A mi tio lo internaron y pues no pude subir, aparte como cuido niños si ya se yase tengo 14 y no puede cuidar niños, pues si ¿algun problema? XD**

**Bueno eso, aparte la escuela muggle, mundana y/o mortal me dejó mucha tarea.**

**Entre q empiezan tarde nos dan todo de una q HDP naa bueno q va a ser, pero se los hice bien largo no se pueden quejar!**

**A responder REVIEWS/COMENTRIOS:**

**Bieno veamos:**

**Owl Brain: ****Liberar la tensión es mi especialidad XD jajaja obviamente la discusión de Percy y Grover es cómica, espero q te halla gustado XD Annabeth se tiene que enterar de eso XD Shoroo no quería hacer q todos estén melodramáticos, porq iba a llorar yo así q no hice eso :P pero si agregué otras cosas, perodón por no publicar antes Besos :***

**Mitchel0420:**** Hay grax *momento Afrodita o* me cuido XD besos diculpa la tardanza ñ.ñ**

** .35:**** eso es bueno ;) para eso es, *Momento Dobby el elfo libre ;)* Luna (YO) ofrecer servicios para que los demás lean, Luna no querer que los demás se aburran, si a los lectores no les gustara Luna trataría de corregir sus errores, pero si Luna no puede complacer se borrara la historia… ¡Pero espero q ese momento nunca llegue! :D**

**Mar91:**** Sally es tan dulce, la hice muy sentimental creo, si es demasiado me avisas ;) habrá competencia de bromas entre hijos y padres jijjjij**

**Gguueesstt:**** Broma aprobada! Pero voy a ponerlo más adelante, ya que hay menores XD**

**Nyaruko-san:**** Hay q shulaaa (no se porq puse eso º.º) obvio q esta Sally espero q no la haya puesto demasiado sentimental LOL**

**Pues se supone que en mitad de HoH cuando Leo se encuentra a los duendecillos (creo q eran LOL) para q ballan con los romanos. Ñ.ñ**

**Tentador, tentador, pero no estoy segura quizá más adelante ñ.ñ *aunque lo quiero para mi, me convierto en hombre LOL***

**Jajajajajajaja Aún MAS tentador jijjiiji quizá lo traigo en el 5to muajajaja nose tu dime ;)**

**Somos dos Hito jajajajaja.**

**Frida 12346:**** jajaja Obvio Sally 4ever XD**

**Maite:**** Grax. Por la GRANDIOSA idea, pelea de bromistas jijiji necesitaré su ayuda con las bromas muajajajaja.**

**Bueno creo q eran todas jijiji Necesito q le prendan una velita a la virgen, o acualquier cosa, necesito que recen para q no me muelan a palos este domingo 6 de abril (2014 por si las dudas XD) en el torneo de Lanús, si me ven saluden XD Soy cinta negra, mediana altura de cabello castaño, voy a llevar la remera que nos representa, EQUIPO R.C.V apóyenme ples o:D Sin más que decir, les agradezco sus rezos XD.**

**Besitos! Ñ.ñ**


	6. Jugué a los naipes con un caballo

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo V:**** Jugué a los naipes con un caballo.**

-Es el primer capítulo en el Campamento-dijo Atenea-, que lea él.

De mala gana el dios tomó el libro y leyó el título.

**Capítulo 5:**

**JUGUE A LOS NAIPES CON UN CABALLO.**

-Amo los títulos de este libro-bromeó Hermes.

Quirón se sonrojó.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez-gruño Dionisio.

**Tuve sueños extraños**

-Como si fuera novedad-exclamó Thalia logrando sacar algunas risitas.

**llenos de animales de granja. La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

-Lo de matarte lo entendemos-hablaron los Stoll-¿Pero comida?-dijeron burlonamente.

-Amigo-le dice Nico a Grover abrazándole por el hombro- traumatizaste a sesos de algas.

Se oyeron varias risas.

-¿Cómo es eso de…-tragó duro-muerte?-preguntó Poseidón.

Sally le hizo un gesto a Dionisio para que siga leyendo, mientras ella trataba de tranquilizar al dios.

**Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenia ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, sólo que era pudín. La chica de el cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí,**

-¿Qué hace allí?-preguntó Apolo.

-Quizás es una de tus hijas-le respondió su amigo.

Todos los miraban porque parecían dos hijas de Afrodita que cuchicheaban algo.

-Es mi hermana-le respondió Malcom, tuvo la mirada de "las hijas de Afrodita" en él-, hija de Atenea.

-¿Por qué no deja que mis hijos e hijas se hagan cargo?-preguntó.

-A mi me sacó corriendo y me amenazó con su cuchillo-respondió Will-, solo me dejó decirle que darle.

-Aunque ya lo sabía-añadió Kayla-, claro, que menos se puede esperar de la hija favorita de Atenea.

Malcom asintió. Atenea frunció el ceño, ella no tenía preferidos, los quería a todos por igual. Pero cuando iba a refutar eso, Dionisio prosiguió con la lectura.

**sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi barbilla con la cuchara.**

Se oyeron risitas insinuadas de las hijas de Afrodita y los inmaduros.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?"**

-Digna hija de Atenea-comentó Poseidón.

-Muy brillante a decir verdad-añadió Quiron-, no se le puede ocultar nada, tarde o temprano lo descubre-sonrió tristemente el centauro.

Todos los miraban, los amigos más cercanos a la mestiza y sus hermanos tenían los ojos llorosos. Dionisio miró al rostro de su compañero y prosiguió su lectura.

**Logré decir con voz ronza "¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-dijo Leo tratando de hacer sonreír a los mestizos.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos unas semanas!"**

"**Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no…"**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**

-Buena manera de callarlo-sonrió Jason.

-Pero hay una mejor-dijo Piper sonriendo pícaramente para luego acercarse y besar al romano.

El chillido de Afrodita fue digno de una soprano (N/A: Para los que no lo saben en coro, hay mexos y sopranos que son las de voz más aguda ;) era solo eso yo lo simplifico como Percy la guerra de Cronos y los dioses ñ.ñ). Zeus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su hijo esté con personas débiles.

Cuando Piper acabó con el beso, Jason tenía una sonrisa boba, para disgusto de Zeus y alegría de Afrodita.

Se oyeron silbidos y aplausos de ambas partes, Leo sacó de vaya a saber Zeus un cartel que decía:

_¡El amor de Roma y Grecia!_

_¡Jasper!_

_Derechos de autor:_

_Afrodita :*_

Para disgusto de Drew que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana.

**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Mira, ya le extraña-dijo ilusionada Katie. Ante la atenta mirada de Travis.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules-al menos una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

Algunos hicieron muecas, como Sally, otros fruncieron el ceño, como Poseidón y algunos estaban impasibles. (N/A: *cof cof musculitos cof cof embidioso cof cof*) Heracles y Octavian.

**Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a través de un prado a las colinas verde a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. **(Insertar suspiros de Demeter y su cabaña) **Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca era como si un escorpión lo había estado usando como nido.**

-Necesita los besos de Annabeth-le susurró Nico a Thalia que reía sin cesar.

**Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía.**

-La está pidiendo a gritos-le susurró devuelta Thalia a Nico muy seriamente.

**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a jugo helado de manzana, con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.**

**Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él.**

"**Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**

Grover sonrió.

**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no había dormido en una semana.**

Grover bajó la mirada sonrosado, Poseidón y Sally le sonrieron. La mortal besó su mejilla para luego abrazarle y susurrarle al oído.

-Gracias, Percy tiene suerte de tener un gran amigo.

El sátiro se sonrosó hasta las orejas.

**Debajo de un brazo, él mecía una caja del zapato. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Converses y una camiseta naranja brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO. Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.**

Se oyeron risitas, Grover alzó una ceja interrogante.

**Entonces tal vez solo había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien.**

Las risas se opacaron. Sally tenía una mueca de disgusto y tristeza.

**Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

"**Tu salvaste mi vida." Dijo Grover. "Yo…bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer…volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tu podrías querer esto."**

**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo.**

**Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

Varios niños pequeños se mosquearon, mirando del libro a la mortal y de la mortal al libro. Así sucesivamente.

"**El Minotauro." Dije.**

"**Urn, Percy, no es una buena idea…"**

"**Así es como lo llaman en lo mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" Demandé. "El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"**

"**Mi mamá. Ella esta realmente…"**

Los mestizos que no estaban en esa época y los romanos bajaron la mirada apenados.

**Él miró hacia abajo.**

**Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles** (Insertar suspiros de las cazadoras y Artemisa)**, una corriente sinuosa** (Insertar suspiros de Teseo, Orion y su padre)**, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul** (Insertar suspiros de Demeter y su cabaña junto sus hijos romanos)**. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente en enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del sol.**

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Thalia interrogante.

Se oyeron algunas risitas. Pero eran tensas y algunas forzadas.

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.**

-Mírale el lado bueno-dijo Nico- , te está diciendo "BELLA".

Thalía estaba muy ocupada sonrojada como para notar el sarcasmo que dejaba relucir el hijo de Hades.

Artemisa alzó una ceja.

Al ver la incomodidad de mestiza Dionisio siguió leyendo haciéndose el desinteresado.

"**Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy-soy el peor sátiro en el mundo."**

-No Grover-le animaron Rachel, Sally, Thalia y Nico.

-Lo sé.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, la Converse se salió. El interior estaba lleno con Poliestireno, excepto por un hueco con forma de pezuña.**

"**¡Oh, Styx!" Él murmuró.**

**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**

**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé, Bien, eso lo decide.**

**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

-¡Ni se os ocurra!-gritaron Thalia, Clarisse, Rachel, Piper, Hazel y Katie.

Piper utilizó su encanto vocal.

Clarisse golpeó a Chris (N/A: Casi me O.K al pobre ñ.ñV), Rachel a Will, Piper y Hazel a Leo, Thalia a Connor y Katie a Travis.

Las cazadoras sonrieron.

**Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o incluso los Minotauros. Todo lo que eso quería decir era que mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con…¿Oloroso Gabe?**

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-rugió Poseidón, junto a Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Rachel, Hazel, Piper y Katie y los inmaduros.

**No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército.**

-Eso sería poco creíble-rió Frank.

-Pero estaría más seguro-aprobó Jason.

**Haría algo.**

**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico-pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que sea… **(Insertar risas) **lucía como si el esperara ser golpeado.**

-Me lo merecía-susurró el aludido, para su suerte no lo oyeron.

**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**

"**Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía **_**protegerte**_**."**

-Y lo hiciste-dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

"**¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**

"**No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos…fui."**

"**Pero por qué…" Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista nado.**

En los rostros de sus familiares y amigos se notaba la preocupación. Heracles y Octavian bufaron.

"**No te presiones." Dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**

-¿A qué le sabrá el néctar?-se preguntaban los mestizos.

**Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba juga de manzana. No fue eso en absoluto. Eran galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no simplemente cualquier galletas-las galletas de chispas de chocolates azules caceras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chispas todavía derritiéndose.**

Los inmaduros, incluyendo los dioses, se estaban babeando quejándose de tener hambre.

Hestia izo aparecer unas galletas con leche tibia.

**Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.**

Las diosas, Afrodita, Demeter y Perséfone, fueron hacia la mortal y la abrazaron, para sorpresa de todos.

-Ven Hestia-le urgió Perséfone.

La pequeña niña de 9 años se transformo en una bella joven de 20 años y se abrazó con las demás.

Todas se susurraban en una conversación privada sobre la vida del niño hijo de Poseidón. Dionisio siguió leyendo, quería terminar rápidamente de leer ese capítulo.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Mire hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo aun no se habían derretido.**

"**¿Fue bueno?" Grover preguntó.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

"**¿A qué sabía?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**

-Cuando no-dijo cansinamente Thalia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"**Lo siento." Dije. "Yo debería de haberte dejado saborear."**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente…me preguntaba."**

"**Galletas de chispas de chocolates." Dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**

Los mestizos y dioses bajaron la mirada, Rachel para animar un poco dijo.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Sally es la mejor cocinera del mundo!

**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**

"**Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas"**

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

Hera se quejó por lo bajo y miró a su esposo acusadoramente.

-Diosas-llamó la atención el dios del rayo-, las moiras dijeron expresamente que todos tendríamos que leer los libros.

Las diosas asintieron, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la mortal que decía.

"_Luego nos cuentas"_

Y esta respondía sonriente.

"_Claro que si"_

"**Eso es bueno." Él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarte a beber más de esa cosa"**

-¡Oye!-se quejaron los dioses.

-Lo decía para que no explote en llamas-aclaró Grover.

-¿Así?-pregunto Leo.

El mestizo se prendió fuego en un santiamén, concentrándose en no quemar sus ropas y el cojín debajo de él. Era un espectáculo de luces, Hefesto sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

Hazel llevó su mano inconscientemente al bolsillo donde descansaba el leño del asiático.

Los romanos retrocedieron apenas verlo, los griegos sonrieron ante la reacción de los romanos.

Leo volvió a la normalidad quitándose hollín del brazo, Hefesto se aseguraría de darle un regalo especial a su hijo. Los romanos se acercaron nuevamente observando curiosos, más los hijos de Vulcano (Hefesto) que no poseían ese poder.

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

**Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita,**

-¿No es algo exagerado?-se interrumpió Dionisio.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

**y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Quirón y el Sr. D esperan."**

Los romanos, menos los de Vulcano, observaron al centauro inquisitivamente, querían saber quien era el Sr. D

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**

**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos.**

**Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto.**

-Y ahí se van mis esperanzas-susurró Zoë a Phoebe que asintió arrepentida.

**Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

Zoë miró a Phoebe que lucía tan impresionada como ella. Artemisa miraba de Orión al libro y del libro a Orión.

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Los romanos se inclinaron levemente hacia adelante para saber como era el campamento de los griegos. Octavian tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Los griegos sonrieron al ver la manera en que los romanos, curiosos, se acercaban para oír claramente.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua-un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular-excepto que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centellaban en el Sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camiseta naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los romanos.

-Si-respondió tranquilamente Thalia.

-Deberían ver cuando Percy ayuda en el parto-chilló Piper-, es tan dulce (N/A: KIAAAA! \\(o)/ no pude evitarlo (º/º) saque mi Afrodita interior XD)

Poseidón sonrió al saber que su hijo trataba bien a sus creaciones.

-Por eso es que se sorprendió al ver solo uno-dijo Hazel.

Jason asintió.

**Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno enfrente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con cuchara y pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

-¿Qué hacías ahí Annabeth?-dijo pícaramente Connor al libro.

La sala rio.

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí-murmuro Thalia, dejando ver una traicionera lágrima que baja por su mejilla.

Hestia que avivaba el fuego, vio como se apagaba lentamente. Afrodita sintiendo el sufrimiento de los semidioses usó sus poderes para animarlos un poco.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo. **(Insertar risas de Apolo y Hermes) **Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebe-¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las Churriburri?**

Afrodita se notaba un poco triste, Dionisio gruñó toda su descripción. Teseo, Orion, Perseo, los inmaduros y las "hijas de Afrodita" reían a carcajada suelta.

Los romanos miraban del dios al libro, del libro al dios. Riéndose mentalmente, pero preocupados de cómo los griegos osaban reírse de un dios. Sabían que eran suicidas, pero no a tal extremo.

**No, querubines.**

Nuevo gruñido de Dionisio y Afrodita sonrió. A las risas se le sumaron Heracles y Hades, junto a su hijo.

**Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques. Él usaba una camisa Hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de Gabe,**

-Me gustan las fiestas-gruño el dios-, pero seguramente no la de Oloroso Gabe-frunció el ceño.

**pero yo presentía que el podría ganarle aun a mi padrastro.**

-Ni lo dudes-medio gruño/medio sonrió el dios.

"**Ese es el Sr. D." Grover murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los romanos.

Los griegos tapándose los oídos.

-Es cierto-dijo Jason.

-¡CALMENSE!-gritó Piper usando su encanto vocal y un Zeus muy enojado.

Todos los romanos se callaron, el grito que pego Piper junto a Zeus debió haberse oído hasta la entrada del Olimpo.

-¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos si su director es un dios?

Se oyó decir a alguien en la distancia. Octavian gruñía y apretaba los nudillos.

-Ninguna-sonrió satisfecho el dios, para seguir leyendo.

**Sea educado. La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista, pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón…"**

Quirón sonrió ampliamente.

**El señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barda desaseada.**

"**¡Sr. Brunner!" Grité.**

-Te acaba de decir que se llama Quirón-rieron Thalia y Nico, junto con el centauro.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenía en clase cuando él tomaba un examen sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran **_**B**_**.**

-¿Por qué Annabeth no puede ser así?-lloraron los Stoll.

-Porque es la más brillante hija de Atenea-sonrió Thalia-, ella hará todo lo que se le venga a la cabeza para que aprendas lo que ella sabía a los siete años.

Los Stoll entornaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es misión imposible!-gritaron los griegos.

-¡Es como que le pidas que hable con una araña!-gritó Heracles, amaba la reacción de los hijos de Atenea, la cabaña se estremeció.

Los integrantes de los 7 que estaban presentes se largaron en un llanto profundo, en una gran depresión. El momento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Atenea miró fijamente a los jóvenes.

Sally, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse e incluso, sorpresivamente, Reyna rompieron a llorar desesperadamente.

Solo gritaban desesperados, una oración, dos nombres que significaban más de lo que cualquiera esperaría, dos seres queridos, dos corazones que se llevaron pedazos de el de los demás, dos colores gris y verde mar.

Ellos solo se liberaban, gritando, gimiendo de dolor, un dolor profundo, una oración, un pedido de ayuda, un grito de derrota, un grito de desesperación, angustia, tristeza, agonía.

Para que luego todo se vuelva oscuro para ellos, sin ver el desastre que ocasionaron, piedras preciosas, animales salvajes, armas, corrientes eléctricas junto a tormentas, igualmente eléctricas, mala hierba creciendo por los tronos, fuego por doquier, no cualquier fuego, fuego griego, zombies que desaparecieron cuando el semidios cayó derrotado por el cansancio. Los semidioses yacían desmallados con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

_*Luego de 1 hora*_

Todo estaba en orden, la destrucción se desvaneció para dar lugar al salón de tronos limpio.

Apolo les dio Ambrosia y Nectar a los semidioses, pero aún yacían inconscientes en el hospital del dios.

Sally ya estaba mejor, Poseidón inmediatamente le ordenó que se quedara en cama al ver que intentaba levantarse.

-Déjame quiero oír la lectura-susurró la mortal.

-No puedes-le dirigió una mirada severa el dios.

-Pero tengo que…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Vamos a leer aquí-le dijo tranquilamente el dios.

Ella asintió conforme. Los dioses se proyectaron, con rostros preocupados por sus hijos.

-Ellos están bien-respondió Apolo a la pregunta silenciosa-, solo necesitan reposo.

Los dioses asintieron. Dionisio se acercó al sátiro y susurró unas palabras en su oído. El sátiro brilló en luz púrpura y luego volvió a su forma original.

-Dale Ambrosia y Nectar-le dijo a Apolo.

-Pero…

-Le he dado mi bendición.

Apolo asintió y le proporciono alimento al sátiro.

-Bien sigamos-murmuró y entraron los semidioses.

Will fue a ver a su amiga pelirroja que estaba aún dormida en la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Travis y Miranda hicieron lo mismo con Katie, las cazadoras con Thalia, Reyna con Jason, Hades, Teseo, Orion y Perseo, que vieron la gran relación entre su primo y hermano estaban con Nico, Hazel y Frank eran rodeados por los romanos, Leo tenía a los de su cabaña aún lado, Piper era rodeada por su cabaña que estaban preocupados, Clarisse era rodeada por sus hermanos que la miraban preocupados por su consejera.

Dionisio carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

"**Ah, bien, Percy." Dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**

**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos**

Ahora el que miraba en forma sangrienta era el dios de los mares al dios del vino.

**y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que debo decirlo. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que esté contento de verte."**

Los dioses y romanos fruncieron el ceño. Los primeros mirando amenazadoramente al dios.

"**Uh, gracias." Me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él porque, **_**si**_** había una cosa que aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha estado golpeado el jugo feliz.**

-¿Jugo feliz?-pregunto "inocentemente" Teseo.

Se oyeron risitas.

El dios gruño y siguió con la lectura, que cada vez le gustaba más. (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo XD)

**Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para el alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

-¿Percy es un sátiro?-volvió a preguntar "inocentemente" Teseo.

"**¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

-Ya le dijeron su nombre, ¿Por qué la llama chica rubia?-preguntó Hermes, los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

**Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita le cuidó mientras te curabas, Percy. Annabeth, mí querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en la cabaña once por ahora."**

**Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Quirón."**

**Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgadas más alta, y lucía un montón más atlética. Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica Californiana,**

-¿No será por qué lo es?-dijo burlonamente Reyna, mientras le pasaba un paño frio en la frente de su amigo.

**pero sus ojos arruinaban la imagen.**

-Eso no puede ser cierto-interrumpió Miranda hija de Demeter.

-Es cierto, siempre dice que es lo que más le atrae-afirmó Kayla hija de Apolo.

Los mestizos estaban pensativos ante eso.

Atenea y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

Malcom suspiró aliviado. No quería quebrarle el cuello a su amigo.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, **_**¡Tu mataste a un Minotauro!**_** o **_**¡Wow, eres estupendo!**_** o algo así.**

-Que siga soñando-dijo una hija de Atenea. Todos rieron.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."**

Todos reían a carcajada suelta, mientras la hija de Ares iba despertando.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.**

-Alguien se esta enamorando-murmuraron al mismo tiempo los hermanos bromistas.

"**Entonces." Dije, ansioso de pasar a otra cosa. "Usted, uh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"**

-Te acaba de decir que se llama Quirón-bromeó Hermes asiendo un gesto restándole importancia que solo izo que las risas aumenten al traer aún la ropa.

"**No Sr Brunner" El ex-Sr. Brunner dijo. **

-¿Enserio?-preguntó incrédulo Will. Todos fijaron su mirada a el que no la apartaba de la Oráculo.

Apolo no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojado. Afrodita sonrió traviesamente.

Hazel despertó y el dios se olvidó del tema para darle Nectar a la hija de Plutón.

"**Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."**

"**Bueno." Completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D…¿eso quiere decir algo?"**

Dionisio gruño la pregunta, Poseidón y Quirón rieron suavemente para no llamar la atención.

**El Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como si acabara de eructar fuerte. "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."**

"**Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**

"**Debo decir, Percy." Quirón-Brunner intervino.**

-Misma pregunta-nuevamente interrumpió Will.

-Debe ser difícil llamar a una persona por otro nombre-defendió Perseo.

"**Me da mucho gusto de verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."**

-¿Visita a domicilio?-preguntó Reyna.

"**¿Visita a domicilio?"**

Reyna se sonrojó y volteo su rostro para que no lo notaran. Jason sonrió inconscientemente. Reyna lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Estas despierto?-preguntó seria.

-No-respondió este en un susurro.

La pretora rodó los ojos y llamó a Apolo quien le dio Nectar.

"**Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo vigilancia.**

-¿Quién diría que los faunos sirven para algo aparte de mendigar?-se burló Octavian.

Dionisio le fulminó con la mirada.

-1ro. Son sátiros-gruño-, 2do. Sirven de mucho, son muy buenos con la naturaleza y merecen respeto, 3ro. Son de mejor utilidad que tú.

Los griegos y algunos romanos aplaudieron. El dios los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con la lectura.

**Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tu eras algo especial, así es que decidir ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para…ah, tomar un permiso de ausencia."**

-¿Qué hiciste Quirón?-pregunto Zeus.

-Tengo mis métodos-sonrió el centauro.

-Por favor Quiron-imploró el dios del mar.

-Clarisse querida ¿cómo te sientes?-eludió la pregunta el centauro.

La hija de Ares gruño y se sentó.

-Que podría volver a pelear contra el Drakon y con mitad de un ejército.-respondió al terminar de beber el Néctar.

Ares sonrió a su hija, aunque no le gustó la manera en la que le dijo a Quirón sobre lo de medio ejército. Las mujeres no debían de pelear, eso era en esa época, se preguntaba como había cambiado el mundo en estos años.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**

"**¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" Pregunté.**

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tú llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba."**

Los romanos asintieron, ellos tenían la misma prueba. Para probar su fortaleza.

"**Grover." Sr. D dijo impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**

"**¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa **_**Hawaiana**_** estampada en tigre.**

Dionisio volvió a gruñir. Los dioses rieron.

"**¿Tú s**_**abes**_** cómo jugar a los naipes?" El Sr. Brunner me miró suspicazmente.**

"**No tengo miedo." Dije**

"**No tengo miedo, **_**señor.**_**" Él dijo.**

"**Señor." Repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dijeron todos los griegos y Dionisio, excepto Polux.

"**Bien." Él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventados por los humanos.**

Hazel, Clarisse y Ares asintieron efusivamente. Los guerreros la sonrieron a la hija de Plutón. Sólo su padre sabía que su juego favorito es el Pac-Man.

**Esperaría que todos los jóvenes **_**civilizados**_** sepan las reglas."**

"**Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." Quiron dijo.**

Poseidón le sonrió con agradecimiento al centauro.

"**Por favor." Dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brun-Quirón- ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"**

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**

**El director del campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que una aterrizó en su montón.**

**Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era, **_**yo**_** era su estudiante estrella. Él esperaba que **_**yo**_** tuviera la respuesta correcta.**

"**Percy." Dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**

Sally bajó la mirada, el dios de ojos verde la abrazó consolándola.

"**Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me dijo que tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."**

-Como una buena madre-la mayoría se sobresalto al oír a la reina del Olimpo decir aquello.

Artemisa, Perséfone, Hestia y Demeter asintieron.

"**Típico." Dijo el Sr. D. "Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"**

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-exclamaron las cuatro diosas.

"**¿Qué?" Pregunté.**

-Respuesta universal de Prissy-se repitió nuevamente esta vez de la boca de la guerrera.

**Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**

"**Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

-¿Película de orientación?-preguntó Hazel.

"**¿Película de orientación?" Pregunté.**

"**No." Quirón decidió.**

-No se vale-reclamaron los hermanos Stoll.

"**Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes"-el señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato- "Que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho.**

-Pensar que será su hazaña más pequeña-rió Clarisse.

Los demás, tanto Griegos y Romanos asintieron al comentario. Poseidón necesitó un poco de Ambrosia que le dio Apolo para que comiera.

Apolo torpemente se dirigió donde Piper descansaba, ya que está despertó. Pero en un momento tropezó, gracias a su gran plataforma, y cayó sobre la hija de Afrodita que despertó alarmada.

-¡Ahh!-gritó, sacó a su cuchilla que antes le perteneció a Helena y atravesó con ella la parte más preciada del dios. Sus dedos rápidamente soltaron la cuchilla y de una patada lo mandó a volar contra la pared. Piper miró horrorizada su mano donde chorreaba el _icor_ del dios del sol.

El dios se quejaba del dolor. Para su suerte sólo le dio en el estómago, puesto que en el último segundo se movió y la cuchilla entró por el estómago.

Ares levantó al dios y lo recostó en la cama. En todo ese transcurso las cazadoras y Artemisa no pararon de aplaudir y alabar a la semidiosa. Zeus sonrió, al parecer la hija de Afrodita no es tan débil.

**Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses-las fuerzas que tu llamas dioses griegos-están muy vivos."**

**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**

**Esperé a alguien gritar, **_**¡No!**_** Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.**

-Por supuesto que si-sonrió el dios.

"**Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no va a comerlo, ¿Puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"**

"**¿Eh? Oh, bien."**

**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tritemente.**

"**Espere." Le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."**

"**Bueno, ahora." Quiron dijo. "Dios mío-letra mayúscula G, Dios. Ese es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."**

"**¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de…"**

-El hablo sobre dioses-explicó Atenea-, él habló en plural-aclaró la diosa.

"**Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."**

-¿Cómo que más pequeño?-gruño Zeus.

"**¿Más pequeño?"**

"**Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**

"**Zeus." Dije.**

-¡Me nombra!-dijo felizmente el dios.

"**Hera.**

La diosa sonrió con suficiencia.

**Apolo.**

-Me nombra a mí y no a su padre-se burló el dios aún adolorido.

**Se refiere a ellos."**

**Y allí estaba otra vez-truenos remoto en un día despejado.**

"**Joven." Dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tú."**

"**Pero son historias." Dije. "Ellos son…mitos, para explicar el relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."**

Los dioses gruñeron.

-Esto no va a ser bueno-susurró Hazel.

Piper asintió, algo apenada al ver el estado del dios gemelo, comiendo Ambrosía en barra.

"**¡Ciencia!" Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson." –me sobresalté cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien-"¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu `ciencia´ dos mil años de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales-no tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado **_**tan**_** lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo."**

Poseidón gruño, no le gustaba como Dionisio estaba tratando a su hijo.

**No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si…él no lo fuera. **

-¡Punto para Jackson!-gritaron los inmaduros que estaban cuerdos (N/A: Lo más cuerdo que ellos puedan estar XD)

**Era suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**

"**Percy." Quirón dijo. "Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que **_**inmortal**_** significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir? ¿Nuca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente cómo eres para siempre?"**

-Y pensar que se lo ofrecieron-murmuró Miranda, Travis asintió de acuerdo.

**Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venia a la cabeza, que sonaba como un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.**

"**Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no." Dije.**

"**Exactamente." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tu fueras un dios, te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar el relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día personas te **_**llamarían**_** un mito, simplemente creado para explicar como niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?"**

-¡Eso fue CRUEL!-gritaron las diosas.

Quirón bajó la vista apenado.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.**

-¡Eso Percy!-gritaron los hermanos inmaduros.

Frank se estaba despertando y Apolo aún tambaleándose junto con el dolor se dirigió hacia Frank pero Piper tomó la Ambrosía y fue ella quien le dio el alimento.

**Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."**

Zeus frunció el ceño, para él era una ofensa que no se creyera su existencia.

"**Oh, deberías." Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos le incinere."**

-¡Tu NO tocarás a mi hijo!-le grito/gruño el dios.

Los romanos temblaban de pies a cabeza.

**Grover dijo. "Por…por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. Él está en estado de shock."**

-Gracias Grover.-le susurró Sally al sátiro, ella creía que no la oía, pero el sátiro si lo hacía, este sonrió internamente.

"**Una cosa afortunada, también." Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta. "Suficiente mal estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen."**

-Si porque cuando a ti te lo dijeron lo creíste-dijo acusadoramente Atenea.

El dios se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro torpemente con el libro.

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se llenó a si misma con vino tinto.**

Zeus fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

**Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**

"**Sr. D," le advirtió. "Sus restricciones."**

**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

El rey de los dioses frunció aún más el ceño.

"**Oh, cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

-Si, viejos hábitos-habló calmadamente el dios.

Su hijo solo asintió.

-Que no se repita-termino mordazmente.

Dionisio tragó duro.

**Más trueno.**

**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca Cola Diet. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de cola, y regresó a su juego de cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."**

Teseo frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo. Heracles se acercó, habían sido amigos en su tiempo, él sabía cuanto amaba a la actual esposa del dios y que él le halla sido infiel era algo muy doloroso para el semidios hijo del mar.

"**Una ninfa de los bosques." Repetí, todavía mirando la lata de Cola como si fuera del espacia exterior.**

"**Si." Sr. D confesó. "Padre le gusta castigarme.**

Zeus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba castigar a sus hijos, pero el tenía que demostrar que sus hijos eran un igual que los demás dioses.

**La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez-pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita **(insertar gruñido de animal de parte de Teseo)**, y no pude** **mantenerme lejos-la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de Verano `para pequeños diablillos como tu. `Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. ´Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos. `Ha.´ Absolutamente injusto."**

-Absolutamente justo-dijeron Zeus, Teseo y Heracles, para sorpresa de todos.

**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad,**

La sala entera rió, el dios gruño y aún oyéndose risas siguió leyendo.

**como un mocoso que hace pucheros.**

"**Y…" Tartamudeé. "Su padre es…"**

"_**Di inmortales,**_** Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo básico. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."**

**Examiné rápidamente nombres con D de la mitología griega. Vino.**

-A mi me dicen nombre con D y vino y ya sé a que dios se refiere-rió Travis

-No es que sea muy difícil-añadió Connor.

**La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en la que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

"**Usted es Dionisio." Dije. "El dios del vino."**

-Si no lo dices no me lo creo-rodó los ojos Teseo.

Leo se movió inquieto en su cama, Apolo iba a pararse pero Piper fue más veloz, como una digna luchadora con cuchilla, y tomó la ambrosía para darle a Leo. Jason rió al ver la mirada de desconcierto del dios.

**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen en estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, `Pues bien, ¡Duh!´?"**

"**S-si, Sr. D"**

"**¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ¿quizás?"**

Afrodita chillo escandalizada, como si le hubieran dicho que no estaba a la moda y que estaba retrasada en el tiempo.

Sus hijas escandalizadas, comenzaron a nombrar TODO lo que le haría falta para llegarle a los talones a su madre.

Belleza, gracia, belleza, ternura, belleza, sensualidad, belleza, elegancia, belleza, buen gusto, belleza y…belleza entre otras cosas.

Polux y Dionisio gruñeron indignados. Los inmaduros, incluyendo los dioses, que parecían tontas enamoradas y los héroes reían.

"**Usted es un dios."**

"**Si, niño."**

"**Un dios. Usted."**

A este grado, la mayoría de los dioses y diosas estaban riendo.

-Si lo se, difícil de creer-rieron los dioses inmaduros.

**Él giro su mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo me mostraba el pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera. Vi visiones de vides ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, quereros borrachos dementes con deseos de batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiendo en hocicos de delfín.**

Hazel recordó su grata conversación con el hermano de Percy en el Mare Nostrum.

**Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi vida.**

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra-graznó Poseidón.

Dionisio tragó duro, todos sabían, aunque no lo admitieran que Poseidón era el dios más fuerte de todos cuando se enojaba.

"**¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" Él dijo quedamente.**

"**No. No, señor."**

**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo que gano."**

Al dios se le iluminó el rostro al leer esa frase, quizás en un futuro podría ganarle al centauro.

"**No del todo, Sr. D."**

Su rostro decayó, Hermes y Apolo rieron.

**Quirón dijo. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los puntos, y dijo. "El juego va para mi."**

Las risas de ambos dioses eran escandalosas, por lo que la "dulce" gemela del sol les disparó una flecha a cada uno.

**Pensé el Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín.**

Quirón tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

**Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**

"**Estoy cansado." El Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, necesitamos hablar, **_**otra vez**_**, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación."**

-¡Él lo izo muy bien!-gritó Sally enojada.

Los dioses miraron fijamente a la mortal, las diosas asentían rigurosamente.

-Tiene toda la razón-afirmó Artemisa.

**La cara de Grover se perló con sudor. "S-si. Señor."**

**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."**

**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Zoë.

Artemisa asintió.

"**¿Grover estará bien?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

-Aún me sorprende este muchacho-le dijo Zoë a Phoebe.

-No podemos confiarnos-añadió la segunda al mando.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado. "El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido…ah, castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo.**

"**El monte Olimpo." Dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"**

-Por supuesto-dijo Zeus.

-Si, él es la persona que más veces estuvo aquí-dijo Malcom.

"**Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**

"**¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos se mueven con el corazón del oeste?"**

"**Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste."**

"**¿El que?"**

Atenea bufó.

-Lo que los mortales llaman Civilización del oeste.

Los dioses asintieron.

"**Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas `Civilización del oeste.´ ¿Piensas que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tú podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan apretadamente en ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego comenzó en Grecia. Entonces, como tu bien sabes-o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso-el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, **(Insertar insultos en griego antiguo de parte de Atenea hacia los romanos) **y así también hizo los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá-Jupiter para Zeus,**

El mencionado junto a Jason y Heracles sonrieron. Zoë gruño.

**Venus para Afrodita,**

Las hijas de ambas madres sonrieron con cariño.

**y así adelante-pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."**

"**Y entonces murieron."**

Hermes y Apolo saltaron de sus tronos.

-¡Estamos muertos!-gritaron ambos.

-Eso explicaría el por qué traemos esta ropa extraña.

-Y el por qué hay libros del futuro.

Ambos comenzaron un baile extraño, girando en su eje coma una bailarina para deleite de los presentes.

Hasta que ambos pararon abruptamente.

-¡Espera-gritaron ambos.-Estamos muertos!

Y empezaron a gritar dando vueltas por todos lados.

Un brillo apareció en la sala cuando Artemisa y sus cazadoras tensaron sus arcos listos para cazarlos.

Era una nota. Hermes corrió rápidamente y leyó.

_Queridos Apolo y Hermes:_

_Ustedes están vivos. Por favor regresen a sus tronos para que Dionisio pueda proseguir con la lectura._

_Las moiras._

Los dioses tomaron un tono carmín y se sentaron en sus tronos. Los semidioses aguantaban las risas, porque los hijos de los dioses los miraban amenazadoramente, algunos apuntando sus arcos y otros con sus navajas.

"**¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para un rato. Dondequiera que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitabas hacer es ver la arquitectura.**

Atenea sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

**Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tú los puedes ver en pinturas, estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en los Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios del gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en los lugares múltiples. Te guste o no-y me creerás, muchas personas no les gustó Roma, tampoco-América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."**

-Es demasiado-dijeron unas hijas de Afrodita.

-Pero si es muy simple-dijeron Zoë, Piper y la cabaña de Atenea.

Las hijas de la diosa les fruncieron el ceño.

**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que **_**yo**_** estaba incluido en el **_**nosotros**_** de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de un club.**

-Deberíamos hacerlo-dijeron los hijos de Apolo y Hermes junto al hijo de Hefesto.

Sus padres asintieron. Hefesto rió.

Los tres grandes, junto Atenea, Hera y Artemisa rodaron los ojos.

"**¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién…quién soy?"**

-Tú eres Percy, sesos de algas-dijo como si fuera obvio Leo.

**Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo.**

"**¿Quién eres?" Él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once.**

Los dioses miraron avergonzados a sus hijos quienes les sonreían sin preocupación ni molestia.

Los dioses se vieron gratamente sorprendidos.

Los romanos no entendían nada.

**Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

-¿Sólo lo adoras?-preguntaron los campistas al unísono.

-Bueno me encanta,-miradas interrogativas-, bien estoy obsesionado ¿contentos?

Los semidioses asintieron, los romanos miraban interrogantes, los dioses reían.

**Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo, pero mientras él seguí levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior;**

-Ya era hora-rieron los hermanos Stoll.

Quirón tenía un tono carmín en su rostro.

**era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo del pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

-Espero que no sean de verdad-susurró Piper.

**Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco del caballo.**

"**Que alivio." El centauro dijo.**

-Al menos sabe lo que es.-dijo Phoebe con su distinguido tono inexpresivo.

"**Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

-¡SI!-gritaron los campistas.

Quirón sonrió.

-Terminó el capítulo-interrumpió Dionisio.

-Bien mañana leeremos-dijo Zeus-, será mejor que descansemos.

Los dioses se fueron a sus hogares, los que seguían inconscientes fueron llevados a sus hogares y depositados en una cama para que descansen.

Rachel fue con Apolo, Grover con Dionisio y su único hijo y Poseidón llevó a Sally a su hogar.

El hospital quedó vació.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Konichiwuaaaa!**

**Primero q nada, perdón.**

**Tenía el cap. ya listo para el miércoles, pero vino una amiga y lo dejé cargando para que se suba.**

**Mi hermano se puso a jugar al pool en face y hoy que me fijaba los reviews vi que no estaba y mi cara fue un perfecto WTF? y vine volando para subirlo ñ.ñ**

**Así que quí esta. (tuve q borrar lo anterio :P q fiaca XD)**

**Comentarios/Reviews:**

** .5: **Por supueso q los hice sufrir *sonrisa sádica* Annabeth aparecerá en el segundo libro muajajajaja Percy es sorpresa ;) pues si, jijiji tadaaaa emfermeria XD definitivamente MUY MUY MUYYYYYY tentador O:D ¡Argentina, Argentina! XD como q? x.X R.I.P *sigue leyendo* fiuuuu *sacando sudor de su frente* pues la verdad salí ilesa jijij pero la chica q peleó con una amiga no muajajajaja

Practico el bello arte de Taekwon-do O:D NOoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu yo qría q me enseñes, como el torneo era libre vi a unos cuantos maestros aire, tierra y dos fuegos, y les pregunté si no me enseñaban y me miraron feo! :'( después se rieron :''((( pues q vaaa aprenderé sola :P muajajaja el q es más veloz siempre gana jijjijj! No lo digo por nada en especial ;P

Besos :*

**Slowtraffic2110: **Ayyy grax ;)

**Mitchel0420:** Interesante es mi segundo nombre naaa es Florencia (lo se, es horrible! :P((P)

**Nyaruko-San:** Q esperabas?, me inspiraron Cassandra Clare y J.K Rowling pff… también un poco Veronica Roth muajajajaja. Yo lo amooo Nico 4ever! en mio ¬¬ (Sacá espadas, y pistolas con balas de hierro estigio*

Siii pero no se lo digas a nadie ;D. Soy la estupidez en persona XD.

jajajaja bagas 4ever!*forma un corazón con sus manos*

jajaja témanme titanes O.X muajajajaja

**Frida 12346: **es algo parecido a lo que hice yo ;) aquí va otra masacre ñ.ñ *mirando fijamente* guarda esa espada ¬¬. sii muajajajaja!

Ahora q lo pienso tu nombre de usuario es Frida 12346 donde esta el 5? no me le hagan bullyng XD (creo que hací se escribe :P)

**mar91: **Eso es lo q les espera jijijiji*sonrisa digna de los Stoll*

**MariaJakson:** I`m not Spiking English…mmm creo q se escribe así LOL, me hacen el favor de traducirme alguien ples? _Type your review for this chapter here…_ porfis!

**Maite: **Se agradecen las donaciones para una buena causa, el capítulo que viene recibirán bromas los Stoll! den ideas ;) La reacción va a ser algo asi. /(O.O)\\! jajajaja

grax! Shorooo q buenas personas *snif snif* me fue bien ;)

**Giannavale:** grax, por tu comentario si no no me hubiera dado cuenta de q no se había subido besos! :*


	7. Llegare a ser el Sr supremo del baño

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo VI:**** Llegaré a ser el señor supremo del baño.**

-Bien mañana leeremos-dijo Zeus-, será mejor que descansemos.

* * *

Los dioses se fueron a sus hogares, los que seguían inconscientes fueron llevados a sus hogares y depositados en una cama para que descansen.

Rachel fue con Apolo, Grover y Quirón con Dionisio y su único hijo y Poseidón llevó a Sally a su hogar.

El hospital quedó vació.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

A medianoche los desmayados estaban bien, descansando plácidamente en sus camas luego de alimentarse.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie esperaba despertarse de esa manera, excepto dos dioses traviesos buscando venganza.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se oyeron los gritos de Connor y Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez y Will Solace.

-¡SAQUEMNE ESTOOO!-gritó Chris

-¡MUERDEEENN!-gritó Connor

-¡DUELEE!-gritó Travis

-¡PAPAAA AYUDAAA!-gritaba Leo

-¡ESTO NO ES COOOLLL!-gritaba Will

Estos llegaron corriendo al comedor donde todos desayunaban para volver a leer.

Apolo y Hermes reían fuertemente, ya no tenían las prendas, puesto que con su poder solo pudo ser retenido durante un día, por la noche ya pudieron quitárselas.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-corrió Sally al verlos.

-Hormigas-gimió Leo.

-En mi camisa-gimió igualmente Chris.

Los cinco tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Ellos se quitaron las camisas para dejar ver su esculpido torso llenó de mordeduras. La piel de un tono rojizo y en algunos puntos con sangre. Las hormigas seguían picando y mordiendo la piel de los semidioses.

Apolo y Hermes dejaron de reír para ver preocupados a sus hijos.

-¡Oh dioses!-gritó alarmada-¡Poseidón!-llamó la mortal.

Este se acercó y rápidamente invocó una ola para empaparlos, las hormigas cayeron y se retorcían en el agua.

-¡¿Están bien?!-preguntaron Hazel, Frank, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Miranda, Katie y Rachel.

Los aludidos sonrieron tranquilizadoramente.

Apolo corrió hacia ellos y los curó con un poco de sus poderes. Estos estaban bien pero algo cansados.

-¿Quién izo esta broma de mal gusto?-bramó Zeus.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a los dioses inmaduros que bajaron las miradas culpables.

-¡Estuvo muy buena!-rieron los Stoll.

-Bastante ingenioso usar estos robots, muy buenos papá-comentó Leo mientras inspeccionaba una hormiga mecánica en su mano-, ahora entiendo el por que no le hacia efecto el fuego.

-Yo no se los dí-gruño el dios de las fraguas.

Hermes recibió miradas inquisitivas de varios dioses.

-¡Estuvo muy cool!-se unió Will-, deberíamos utilizarlo.

Los mestizos los miraron con caras de terror.

-¿Qué dices Leo?-preguntó Chris.

Este le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

Hermes y Apolo rieron. Zeus les fulminó con la mirada.

Atenea vio la mirada de los cinco inmaduros que claramente decía:

V_enganza…_

-¿Qué les parece si leemos?-gruño Miranda al ver el estado de Connor.

-Si,-gruño- ¿puedo leer?-terminó suspirando Katie.

Dionisio le pasó el libro que ella tomó gustosa.

**Capítulo 6:**

**LLEGARE A SER EL SEÑOR SUPREMO DEL BAÑO.**

Los que estuvieron en ese tiempo comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

-¡CALLENSE!-bramó la hija de Ares.

Los dioses miraban interrogantes. Poseidón sonreía, sabía como se puede usar un baño para uno de sus hijos.

La hija de Ares volvió a gritar y un aura oscura la rodeaba por lo que todos callaron y Katie prosiguió con la lectura.

**Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era un caballo,**

-Algo completamente normal-comentaron los Stoll.

**tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuidé de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera que confiaba de su frente.**

Esto trajo varias risas y un sonrojo profundo de cierto ex profesor de latín.

**Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno del Minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él".**

-Pobre-susurró Afrodita.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo.**

-Por supuesto sesos de algas-dijo divertida Thalia

**Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando en camisetas naranjas de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para cubrir sus melenudos traseros desnudos. Yo no era normalmente tímido, pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incómodo. Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.**

Algunos se sonrojaron y se maldecían internamente.

**Miré hacía atrás a la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido-cuatro pisos de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la velete de águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete.**

**Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.**

"**¿Qué pasa ahí?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando, y su sonrisa desapareció.**

"**Sólo el ático."**

"**¿Alguien vive ahí?"**

"**No", dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."**

-¡Oye!-exclamó "indignada" Rachel-, ¿Ahora soy una cosa no viva?

-¡Retira lo dicho!-bramó indignado el dios de las profecías.

-Lo siento Rachel-le dijo Quirón-, sabes que eso era antes.

-Si lo sé-dijo tranquilamente-, una momia.

Los romanos ahogaron un gemido.

-¿No estabas en esa época?-preguntó el dios.

-No

-Bien-dijo firme aún mirando de reojo al centauro.

**Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero.**

-Por supuesto-dijo tranquilamente Grover.

-Quirón es sincero…solo…oculta información-agregó Thalia mirando al centauro que estaba algo inquieto.

**Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.**

"**Vamos, Percy," dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora un poco forzado. "Falta mucho por ver."**

**Caminamos a través de los campos de fresa **(Insertar suspiro de Katie)**, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña.**

**Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar a los restaurantes de New York y el Monte Olimpo. "Esto pago nuestros gastos", explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."**

Los romanos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos ante aquella declaración, se mostraban atentos tanto los detalles importantes como a los que no lo eran.

**Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D se limitó al cultivo de estas, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.**

Dionisio fruncía el seño, extrañaba su preciado vino y sus uvas añejas. El castigo se le hacía eterno, aún para un dios inmortal.

**Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen de un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría trabajar ese tipo de magia con la música.**

-En ese tiempo no era muy bueno-admitió el sátiro.

Los mestizos le miraban con cariño. Los romanos sorprendidos por el poder de los faunos. Debían de pedirles a los griegos que le enseñen a los suyos.

**Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D.**

"**Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

-¡Que dulce!-ronroneo Afrodita.

"**Quiero decir…él fue un buen protector. De verdad."**

-¡Que buen niño!-gritó Perséfone dejando florecer algunas rosas amarillas. (N/A:*se pone unos lentes de escritora y toma un hoja para comenzar a leer*bien*carraspea*Originalmente descubierta en el medio oriente durante el siglo XVIII, la rosa amarilla es la flor oficial del Día de la amistad. Además de la amistad, significa alegría, placer y la esperanza de nuevos comienzos. Gracias *Hace una reverencia, se quita los lentes y empieza a bailar la conga*)

Dionisio estaba planteándose seriamente la razón por la que el sátiro aún seguía vivo.

Artemisa estaba claramente sorprendida, el único héroe al que siempre ponía los demás ante todo era su querido Orión y ahora llegaba su hermano que tenía una actitud muy similar al de él.

Zoë miró a su patrona sumida en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada al héroe que la miraba fijamente y vio algo que jamás había visto en sus ojos. Un dolor inmenso y alegría, no sabía muy bien lo que la mente de ese muchacho albergaba en esos momentos, pero era algo que le partía el alma pero que a la vez le hacía feliz, era indecisión, se debatía entre la felicidad y el dolor. Llamó la atención de su segunda al mando para que viera, se mostraba claramente sorprendida. Cuando el héroe reparó en sus miradas, sus ojos, las puertas del alma, se cerraron y una sonrisa asomó sus labios. Las cazadoras se miraron, las nuevas adquisiciones fruncían el ceño, las veteranas (N/A: Para no llamarlas viejas XD) miraban con ternura al héroe. Se propusieron mentalmente hablar al final de este capítulo.

**Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar.**

"**Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía**

-Espera, espera, espera-dijo negando con la cabeza Thalia-, ¡STOP!

Todos la miraron.

-¿No es suficiente valentía llevar a salvo dos semidioses? ¿No es suficiente valentía luego traer a otro de los tres grandes? ¿No es valentía enfrentarse a esta tonta misión del rayo para cuidar de tus amigos, aunque lo más probable es que mueras? ¿No es suficiente valentía ir a buscar a Pan, aunque ningún otro sátiro hubiera llegado vivo? ¿No es suficientemente valiente cruzar por el Mar de los Monstruos!?¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE ARRIESGAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A UNA AMIGA Y A MI PATRONA!?¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE ENTRAR AL LABERINTO!?¿NO LO ES PELEAR PARA SALVARLOS!?¿¡BUSCAR POR TODOS LADOS A SU AMIGO PERDIDO?!-bramó Thalia cada vez subiendo más de nivel.

El sátiro se le acercó trotando moviendo sus peludos cuartos traseros.

-Tranquila Thals.

Thalia asintió.

Los dioses y más aún los romanos miraban al sátiro con respeto. Las cazadoras miraron agradecidas al sátiro y preocupadas a su patrona.

-Bien, ¿mi punto quedó claro?-preguntó bruscamente.

Algunos emitieron un agudo _si_, otros asintieron no se atrevía alzar la voz.

**teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo salvo a la Colina Mestiza.**

"**¡Pero lo hizo!"**

-Es cierto-dijo Demeter.

-Estuvo desmayado y fue más una carga-se defendió el Sr. D.

-Oh por que él tiene la culpa de que el auto se haya volcado.

Dionisio no opino nada y Demeter tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El sátiro estaba muy colorado.

"**Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo," dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Cloven Elders deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito.**

**Después de todo, Grover te perdió en New York. Luego está el lamentable…ah…destino de tu madre.**

Los presentes bajaron la mirada, Poseidón abrazó fuertemente a la mortal.

**Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto no muestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover."**

Quirón estaba avergonzado por pensar eso y aún más por decirlo y considerarlo.

**Quise protestar. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa de Grover. También me sentía muy, muy culpable.**

-Eso es tan normal en ti sesos de algas como respirar-rodó los ojos Thalia.

-Que patético.-farfulló Heracles

Zoë, Thalia y Nico le gruñeron.

-Eso es tener corazón-le gruño Reyna.

-No es un héroe el que tiene fuerza, si no el que pone a los demás ante todo.-le escupió Malcom.

-Un héroe es una persona con honor.-dice una hija de Vulcano (Hefesto)

-El que vive por la justicia y no para SI mismo-gruñe un hijo de Mercurio (Hermes)

-Un hombre que daría su vida por otros sin dudarlo-le criticó la hija de Febo (Apolo)

-El que solo por una buena razón sea duro consigo mismo-gruño un hijo de Marte (Ares)

-El que sepa perdonar a los demás-dijo Chris bajando la vista recibiendo un golpe de parte de su novia.

-Es hermoso pero triste-dijo una hija de Venus (Afrodita)

-Percy tiene TODO eso y más-le dijo con una voz que goteaba desprecio Clarisse.

Heracles rechinaba los dientes. Los demás héroes del pasado sonreían abiertamente.

**Si no le hubiera dado a Grover el tiquete en la estación de autobuses, él no podría haberse metido en problemas.**

"**Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"**

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "Me temo que esta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Percy. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad…"**

-¿Cuánto tienes?-le preguntó dulcemente Hestia.

-En esa época 28-le contestó en sátiro.

-¡Pero eras un niño!-exclamó la diosa.

-No se preocupe por mi, my lady.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe-le interrumpió gentilmente.

Esta solo asintió.

"**¿Qué edad tiene?"**

"**Oh, veintiocho años."**

"**¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"**

-Los sátiros maduran la mitad de tiempo que ustedes-les dijo Artemisa.

Atenea asintió, le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

"**Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos, Percy. Grover ha sido equivalente a un estudiante de escuela media en los últimos seis años."**

-¡Eso es horrible!-gritaron los mestizos.

-Yo que tu me suicido-dijo escandalizado Leo

-Esa SI es una verdadera tortura-le consoló Frank.

Los hijos de Atenea les fulminaban con la mirada.

-Niños-llamó Atenea-, me gustaría que pudieran ayudar a los sátiros con sus estudios.

Los niños asintieron de acuerdo con su madre.

-No, Lady Atenea-se apresuró a decir Grover-, no…no se preocupe, estamos bien…Nos enseña Annabeth-mintió rápidamente el sátiro.

Quirón captó rápidamente la mirada de auxilio en el rostro del sátiro, ya que salió en su ayuda.

-No se preocupe Lady Atenea.

Apolo elevó una ceja.

Grover se estremeció. Aún recordaba la tortura que sufrieron cuando la cabaña de Atenea intentó enseñarles a los sátiros. Estos terminaron encerrados, otros en un cuarto donde si cortaban el hilo incorrecto no comerían, otros tenían que resolver una cuenta matemática que había hecho uno de sus hermanos, Einstein, otros debían resolver un acertijo o se morirían de inanición, entre otros…

Gracias a los dioses Quirón se dio cuenta y los liberó.

"**Eso es horrible."**

"**Absolutamente", Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover maduró tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de sátiro, y aún no es muy competente con la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba ansioso por cumplir su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrará otra carrera…"**

-¡Pero lo logró!-rugieron orgullosos Thalia y Nico.

Grover se sonrojó, Dionisio lo inspeccionó detalladamente, cosa que incomodo al sátiro.

"**Eso no es justo", le dije.**

-Gracias Perce-susurró el Señor de lo Salvaje.

"**¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue realmente tan malo?"**

-No-bufó la hija de Zeus.

**Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"**

-Eres malo para cambiar de tema Quirón-dijo burlonamente Hermes.

**Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre, como si estuviera evitando intencionalmente la palabra muerte.**

-No vallas por ese camino-dijeron Hades, Atenea y Poseidón. Los dioses con preocupación, Atenea por acto de reflejo.

**Los comienzos de una idea-una pequeña esperanza de fuego-comenzaron a formarse en mi mente.**

-Oh, no-dijeron los dioses anteriores.

-No habrá nada que lo pare-bufó Nico.

Preocupando a más de un dios, incluyendo a algunas de las cazadoras.

"**Quirón", dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo es real…"**

"**¿Si, hijo?"**

"**¿Significa eso que el Inframundo es real, también?" la expresión de Quirón se oscureció.**

"**Si, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.**

Hades asintió ante lo leído.

"**Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van después de la muerte. Pero, por ahora…hasta que sepamos más…Insto a que lo saques de tu mente."**

Todos los dioses asintieron ante esa declaración.

-Ese niño es muy leal.-afirmó Artemisa.

-Demasiado-susurró Atenea.

"**¿Qué quieres decir…hasta que sepamos más?"**

"**Vamos, Percy. Vamos a ver el bosque."**

**Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el bosque. Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde los nativos americanos.**

**Quirón, dijo, "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar suerte, pero ve armado."**

-¿Llenos de qué?-preguntaron los romanos, algunos temerosos, otros emocionados (N/A: *cof cof hijos de Marte cof cof*)

"**¿Llenos de qué?", Le pregunté.**

Los romanos sonrieron por el parecido con su pretor, menos cierto augur que más feliz estaba turbado.

"**¿Armado con qué?"**

-Con un cepillo-dijo burlón Heracles.

-Si, siempre lo traigo conmigo-sonrió tranquila Rachel.

-¡El poder de los cepillos!-gritaron las hijas de Afrodita y Venus.

Los griegos dieron un paso atrás y se escondieron tras los tronos de los dioses.

-¡Que cobardes resultaron ser los _greicus!_-gritó Octavian con suficiencia.

Los romanos los veían intrigados. Rachel le fulminó con la mirada, las hijas del amor dieron un paso atrás dejándola al frente.

-¿Con eso nos peinaras?-se burló Hercales.

Los griegos retuvieron el aliento. En un movimiento veloz Rachel lanzó su cepillo azul para chocar con la cabeza de Octavian y rebotar en la de Heracles noqueando a ambos para terminar clavado en el trono del dios del sol que se movió en el último momento para que no se estrelle en su cara.

Los héroes del pasado, al ver su mirada se escondieron tras los tronos de sus padres, solo hay una cosa más peligrosa que los monstruos, titanes y cualquier ser mitológico, son las mujeres enfadadas.

Artemisa y las cazadoras dieron un grito de júbilo, obviamente felices de que eso pasara.

Apolo bajó de su trono con el cepillo de la Oráculo y se lo entregó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los romanos estaban con la boca abierta.

Los griegos volvieron a sus lugares.

-Dioses y semidioses, sátiro, centauro y mortal-dijo orgulloso Will-, les presentó a la joven que se enfrentó contra Cronos con este cepillo.

Algunos dioses y semidioses estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión, incluso Atenea.

-Por favor, sigue Katie.-dijo ya tranquila la peliroja.

Esta asintió y buscó la página en la que se había quedado y prosiguió con la lectura.

Nadie se esforzó en ir a ver el estado de los dos agredidos.

"**Ya lo verás. La Captura de la Bandera es este viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"**

"**¿Mi propia qué?"**

"**No," dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco te servirá. Voy a visitar el arsenal más fuerte."**

**Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal,**

-El nuestro-dijeron los mestizos.

**pero había muchas otras cosas en que pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Apolo/Febo y alguna cazadora)**, el lago de canoas **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Poseidón)**, los establos **(Insertar nuevamente los suspiros de los hijos de Poseidón)** (los cuales a Quirón no parecían gustarle mucho) **(Insertar risitas),** el campo de tiro de jabalina **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Ares)**, el anfiteatro de canto **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Apolo)** y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenía combates de espada y lanza.**

"**¿Combates de espada y lanza?", Le pregunté.**

"**Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso", explicó. "No es letal. Usualmente. Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel."**

**Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. **(Insertar suspiros de Poseidón y sus hijos.) **Había una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.**

-¿Qué hacen cuando llueven?-preguntó Reyna.

Los griegos rieron.

"**¿Qué hacen cuando llueve?", Le pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro. "Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?" Decidí cambiar de tema.**

Los romanos lucían desconcertados.

-Tenemos un campo de energía que protege el campamento-explicó Malcom-, si nosotros no queremos no lloverá.

Sus hermanos romanos miraban con los ojos desorbitados, Octavian gruño audiblemente.

-Es lo mismo con la entrada-agrego "casualmente" Clarisse-, solo dejará entrar a quienes nosotros queramos.

El gruñido de Octavian se izo más audible.

**Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas, ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto.**

Los romanos se mostraban bastantes curiosos para ver como se dividían los griegos.

**Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado izquierdo, pares a la derecha), no veían para nada iguales. La número nueve tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica diminuta.**

Los hijos de Vulcano, comenzaron a imaginar esa cabaña. Los hijos de Hefesto vitorearon.

-Fabrica diminuta-se reían los hermanos, con un chiste interno.

-Es la mejor cabaña-gritó eufórico Leo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritaron los demás.

-¿A si?-dijo burlón- ¿Tienen una sala de juegos?

Mirando específicamente a los hijos de Hermes.

-¿Tienen una sala donde puede armar y/o construir todo con hologramas de alta definición?-dijo mirando ahora a la cabaña de Atenea.

-¿Tienen una sala donde pueden pelear en un combate consigo mismo, solo con un mechón de cabello?-dijo mirando a la cabaña de Ares.

-¡Basta Leo!-gritaron sus compañeros de cabaña.

Este izo un puchero, haciendo ver un rostro adorable (N/A: Típico el gato con botas XD), que izo que sus hermanas se le acercaran y le dieran un beso en la mejilla.

Este sonrió con suficiencia. Los mestizos estaban planeando ir a visitar la cabaña de Hefesto, viendo sus intenciones agregó.

-No podrán ni cruzar por la puerta antes de activar una alarma-rio el felizmente.

**La número cuatro**

Los hijos de Demeter se acercaron más al libro para saber la opinión del héroe del Olimpo hacia su cabaña.

**tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real.**

Los hijos de Ceres miraban a sus hermanos que sonreían orgullosos, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de decorar el Campamento Júpiter con enredaderas de no solo tomate.

**La siete**

Esto atrajo la atención de los hijos de Apolo y Febo.

**parecía estar hecha de oro macizo,**

-Es porque de eso esta hecho-aclaró Rachel.

Will y Apolo le sonrieron mientras el resto de la cabaña asentía.

**que brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible ver.**

La cabaña siete sonrió orgullosa, junto al oráculo y un dios.

Los romanos miraron fijamente a los hijos de Apolo.

-¿Eso era oro imperial?-preguntó Jason.

-Si-respondieron naturalmente.

-¿Pero para que gastar en eso cuando pueden hacer muchas armas?-preguntó Frank

-Es que el oro imperial era de lo que Apolo quería hacer la cabaña para sus hijos-explicó Quirón.

-El oro imperial es muy costoso para hacer una cabaña entera-replicó Reyna.

-Si, pero yo quería algo que reflejara que mis hijos valen mucho más que eso-dijo tranquilamente el dios mientras aparecía unas gafas de sol y se los ponía, acción que imitaron sus hijos.

-Que tierno-dijo Hazel.

-Querrás decir cool-la contradijo Hylla.

Ella sonrió.

-Ambas.-dijeron Piper y Hazel.

**Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más que mi altura).**

-Percy a esa edad era de la misma altura que Leo-rio Grover.

Se oyeron algunas risitas y una sonrisa de parte de Leo.

-¡Es que somos los mejores!-exclamó contento el hijo de Hefesto.

Más risas.

**En el centro del campo había una gran piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, el corazón ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo.**

-¿El me vio?-preguntó Hestia.

-¿Qué tiene que le vea?-preguntó Piper.-Yo también le vi.

Hestia sonrió.

-Significa que esa persona tiene un corazón bondadoso, es sincero y pone a sus amigos ante todo.

Piper se sonrojó. Jason le sonrió y le dio un beso suave.

**El par de cabañas en la cabecera del campo, las número uno y dos, lucían como los mausoleos de él y ella, grandes palcos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. La cabaña uno era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce.**

Zeus sonrió ante la descripción de su cabaña.

**Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, para que desde diferentes ángulos relampaguearan rayos dando la apariencia de que las atravesaban.**

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Zeus tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

**La cabaña dos era más agraciada de alguna forma, con columnas más delgadas con guirnaldas de flores y granadas. Las paredes estaban talladas con imágenes de pavos reales.**

Hera asintió con indiferencia.

"**¿Zeus y Hera?" Supuse.**

"**Correcto", dijo Quirón.**

"**Sus cabañas parecen vacías".**

-Eso es un milagro-bufó indignada Hera fulminando con la mirada a su esposo.

Los dioses hicieron una mueca, odiaban volver a escuchar la misma pelea que todos esos milenios.

-¿Podemos seguir?-preguntó Katie con el ceño fruncido.

Hera le fulminó con la mirada y Zeus no podía estar más aliviado, aunque no lo demostraría.

Le izo un gesto para que siguiera.

"**Varias de las cabañas lo están. Eso es verdad. Nadie se queda en la uno o dos".**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó una hija de Mercurio.

-Nosotros nos dividimos por pariente divino-explicó Malcom.

-Los niños irán a la cabaña de su progenitor divino-les escupió prácticamente Atenea.

Estos le fruncieron el ceño y algunos más osados la desafiaron con la mirada.

**Muy bien. Así que en cada cabaña había un dios diferente, como una mascota.**

-¡Oye!-gritaron los dioses.

Algunos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

**Doce cabañas**

-Pero si son…-no pudo terminar la hija de Atenea porque fue silenciada por el resto de sus hermanos.

Los dioses les miraron interrogantes.

**para los doce olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué alguna estaría vacía?**

**Me detuve en frente de la primera cabaña a la izquierda, la cabaña tres.**

Poseidón y sus hijos se lanzaron de golpe para escuchar claramente cada palabra.

Los griegos vieron interrogantes, la mayoría se sintió atraído por su cabaña.

**No era alta y poderosa como la cabaña uno, pero era larga y baja y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas y corales, como si las placas hubieran sido talladas en el fondo del océano.**

-Es porque lo está-murmuraron los tres ojisverdes.

**Me asomé por el interior de la puerta abierta y Quirón, dijo, "¡Oh, yo no haría eso!"**

-¡Quirón!-le gritaron los dos héroes y su padre.

-Ténganle compasión, en ese tiempo el no sabía que era tu hijo tio P-le recordó Perseo.

Quirón asintió efusivamente.

**Antes de que pudiera tirar de mí hacia atrás, capte la fragancia salada del interior, como el viento en la playa Montauk. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda dobladas hacia abajo. Pero no había ninguna señal de que cualquier persona hubiera dormido allí. El lugar se sentía tan triste y solo, me alegré cuando Quirón puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: "Vamos, Percy."**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

-No se preocupe, el siempre nos invita y está orgulloso de ser su hijo-le tranquilizó Nico.

**La mayoría de las otras cabañas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número cinco**

Un estruendoso coro de voces guerreras se oyó lideradas por una joven de mirada amenazante.

Los hijos de Marte sonrieron entusiasmados.

**era de color rojo brillante,**

-Como la sangre que esparcen en la arena de combate-murmuraron los griegos.

**un verdadero trabajo de pintura desastroso,**

Los semidioses del campamento y Rachel asentían de acuerdo, mientras los dueños de la cabaña bufaron como si fuera un chiste.

-Ese mural fue pintado a base de esfuerzo-gruño Clarisse.

**como si el color hubiera sido salpicado encima con cubos y puños.**

-Dime algo obvio-bufó/gruño Clarisse-, ese SI es trabajo duro.

Los hijos de Marte y Ares asentían de acuerdo junto a su padre.

Menos Franck, que aunque sabía que eso era trabajo duro, no era así como le gustaba hacer todo, hay formas de hacer una cosa y FORMAS de hacer una cosa.

Atenea se regañaba. _Jamás habrá un hijo de Ares con buen cerebro, solo son músculos._

**El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas.**

Los hijos de Marte estaban excitados, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

**Una cabeza de jabalí rellena colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. En el interior pude ver un montón de niños con miradas torvas, ambos niñas y niños, jugaban a las vencidas y discutían entre ellos mientras sonaba la música Rock.**

Ares sonreía orgulloso de sus hijos.

**El más fuerte era una niña de unos trece o catorce años.**

-¡CLARISSE!-gritaban orgullosos sus hermanos.

-¿Una niña de doce años más fuerte que cualquiera de mis hijos mayores?-preguntó desconcertado el dios.

-Si-respondieron simplemente.

Clarisse se sonrojó levemente pero aún con una mirada altiva.

-Ella entrena con todos nosotros a la vez-dijo orgulloso un chico que le llevaba casi el doble del tamaño.-, nos muele a palos.

Los romanos miraron asombrados a la joven.

Un hijo de Marte se acercó altaneramente.

-Tu y yo en la arena.

Clarisse alzó una ceja desafiante- acepto, ¿qué arma usaras?

-Espada-sonrió, ella izo una mueca recordando a su vieja lanza.

-Bien, usaré la segunda lanza que me otorgó mi padre-sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro del romano.-hagámoslo mañana, así verás a que te enfrentas.

Se oyó el silencio en la sala. Katie continuó leyendo haciendo caso omiso al rostro de ambos guerreros que se retaban con la mirada.

**Llevaba una camiseta XXXL del CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO debajo de una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella se concentró en mí y me dio una malvada sonrisa de desprecio. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque la niña campista era mucho más grande y lucía más ruda, y su pelo era largo y lacio, y marrón en lugar de rojo.**

**Seguí caminando, tratando de mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón. "No hemos visto ningún otro centauro." observe.**

-¡LOS PONIS FIESTEROS!-gritaron los griegos entre risas.

-Son lo más.

-Los mejores.

-Yo quiero unos parientes así.

-Los más divertido, incluso que los Stoll.

-¡Oye!

Se oían. Hasta que fue interrumpido por la lectura.

"**No", dijo tristemente Quirón. "Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrártelos en el desierto, o en eventos deportivos más importantes. Pero no verás ninguno aquí."**

Los dioses se miraron entre si, curiosos de saber como llegaron a encontrarse sus hijos griegos a los centauros.

-¿Cómo se encontraron con ellos?-preguntó Atenea.

Los semidioses se notaron nerviosos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ningún dios o mortal.

-Creo que eso saldrá en los libros-contestó rápidamente Orión.

-Pero…

-¿No dijiste que los libros son fuentes de información?-preguntó burlonamente Teseo.

Atenea bufó exasperada.

"**Dijiste que tu nombre era Quirón. ¿De verdad eres…?"**

-El mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos-dijo dramáticamente Teseo.

-El mejor arquero del mundo aparte del cool de mi padre-se unió Will.

Artemisa y las cazadoras fruncieron el ceño.

-Una persona sincera solo que oculta información-dijo esta vez Travis.

-El que con una mirada te hace sentir culpable hasta de respirar-dijo esta vez Connor.

-El que no le importa recibir flechas en el trasero-dijo esta vez Leo.

-Si, es el-dijeron los antes nombrados.

Quirón estaba rojo, miraba hacia otro lado feliz y avergonzado.

Los dioses rieron.

**Él me sonrió. "¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El entrenador de Hércules y todo eso?**

Todos notaron como el ceño se frunció, las manos apretaron fuertemente el libro y su nombre salió con desprecio de los labios de la hija de Demeter.

Thalia, Nico, Zoë y Phoebe fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron al ver como el héroe se pavoneaba con aires de grandeza. Recibiendo nuevamente el golpe del cepillo azul dejándolo nuevamente en la inconsciencia, junto al augur que no mostraba signos de despertar.

**Si, Percy, lo soy."**

"**Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"**

-Percy-gritaron los semidioses, ambas mortales y algunos dioses por la falta de tacto con el tema.

El centauro se veía pensativo.

**Quirón hizo una pausa, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

-¿Enserio Quirón?-preguntó Perséfone.

Este se encogió de hombros.

"**Honestamente no sé si debería estarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar muerto. Verás, hace miles de años los dioses concedieron mi deseo. Podría continuar con el trabajo que amaba. Podría ser un maestro de héroes por el tiempo que la humanidad me necesitara. Gané mucho con ese deseo…y he entregado mucho. Pero todavía estoy aquí, así que sólo puedo suponer que soy necesario todavía."**

-Siempre serás necesario Quirón-le dijeron en una sola voz todos sus campistas.

Este sonrió dejando ver una fina lágrima caer por su ojo izquierdo, pasando por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla y mezclarse entre su barba.

Los dioses asintieron conformes con esa afirmación.

**Pensé en ser un maestro durante tres mil años. Eso no habría hecho parte de mi lisa top de diez cosas que Deseo.**

Se oyeron varis risas y un, si es posible, más sonrojado sátiro.

-¿No te aburres alguna vez?-preguntó Leo.

Katie sonrió.

"**¿No te aburres alguna vez?"**

-¡Lo hemos perdido!-"lloraron" los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

Leo les frunció el ceño.

"**No, no", dijo. "Terriblemente deprimente, a veces, pero nunca aburrido."**

-¿Por qué deprimente?-volvió a preguntar el hijo de Hefesto.

"**¿Por qué deprimente?"**

-¡No!-gritaron/"lloraron" Nico y Thalia.

Se oyeron más risas.

**Quirón parecía volver a escuchar difícilmente de nuevo.**

"**Oh, mira," dijo. "Annabeth está esperando por nosotros."**

-¿Qué hacías allí chica lista?-preguntó burlón Nico al libro.

Thalia le jaló la oreja.

-Estás diciéndoselo a un libro-Nico se ruborizó-, ya, andas juntándote mucho con los hijos de Atenea.- Nico parecía turbado, soltando una risa al ver la expresión de terror correr por su rostro.

**La chica rubia**

-Le dijeron mil veces su nombre-se exasperó Piper-, quiero saber cuando…

Pero no pudo continuar porque so novio la cayó con un beso.

-No des spoilers Pipes-le susurró Jason al oído.

-Lo siento-susurró ella igualmente.

-¡Se me queman los ojos!-gritaron los Stoll con una sonrisa siniestra.

**que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo**

-¡Dime algo que no sepamos!-se burlaron Frank y Jason.

**un libro delante de la ultima cabaña a la izquierda, la número once.**

**Cuando llegamos a ella, ella me miró críticamente, como si ella todavía estuviera pensando en lo mucho que yo babeaba.**

El salón resonó en grandes carcajadas de parte de dioses, semidioses, mortales, héroes, sátiro y centauro en la sala.

Luego de un tiempo, se pudo retomar la lectura.

**Traté de ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero un pude distinguir el título.**

-Eso no me sorprende-dijo Atenea.

-No se crea, ahora conoce cada libro que salió de arquitectura por Annabeth-le defendió algo decaída la Oraculo.

**Pensé que mi dislexia estaba actuando. Entonces me di cuenta de que el título no era siquiera Inglés. Las letras parecían griegas para mí.**

-¿Cómo que parecían?-preguntó entre risas Nico.

-¿Cómo que para ti-preguntó de igual forma Thalia.

**Quiero decir, literalmente griego. Había fotos de templos y estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura.**

-¿No será por que es uno?-dijo burlón Connor.

Miranda le dio un zape (golpe) en la cabeza.

"**Annabeth", Quirón dijo: "Tengo clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ¿Tomarías a Percy desde aquí?"**

"**Si, señor."**

"**Cabaña once" Quirón me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Siéntete como en casa".**

Hermes sonrió un poco apenado.

Algunos dioses parecían nerviosos.

**De todas las cabañas, la once parecía más como una regular cabaña vieja de verano, con énfasis en vieja.**

Hermes se encogió en su trono.

**El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura marrón descascarada. Sobre la puerta estaba uno de esos símbolos de doctor,**

-Eso demuestra nuestra gran amistad-dijo Apolo sonriente.

**un poste alado con dos serpientes envueltas su alrededor. ¿Qué le llamaban ellos…?**

-Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe-dijo Connor.

-Hecho-le respondió su hermano.

**Un caduceo.**

-Por Hades-bufó Connor mientras le daba cinco dracmas a su sonriente hermano.

**En el interior, estaba repleto de gente, tanto niños y niñas, más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja había establecido un centro de evacuación.**

Los dioses, estaban mirando el suelo culpables.

-No se preocupen-les dijeron unas niñas de 12 años hija de Apolo y Hermes.

-Eso ya no sucede-dijo tranquilamente la hija de Apolo.

-Percy lo arregló-les sonrió la hija de Hermes.

Los dioses estaban aún cabizbajos, Hera furiosa por no ser el centro de atención se retiró a su palacio hasta poder proseguir con la lectura. (N/A: Nadie te quiere ¬¬). Griegos y Romanos se miraron entre si. Las cazadoras miraban a su patrona también cabizbaja, que se culpaba por todas las niñas que dormían en esas condiciones.

Sally se les acercó y les susurró algo al oído. Las cazadoras asintieron y junto Griegos y Romanos comenzaron a idear un plan contra la depresión de los dioses.

Todos se dispersaron.

Cada uno, colocado detrás del trono de su padre (aunque estén en forma griega), comenzaron a llamar la atención de cada uno de ellos.

Se hicieron una cuenta silenciosa.

_1…2…3…¡YA!_

Los hijos de los dioses menores, que se encontraban tras la diosa del hogar comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas.

Perseo y Jason (N/A: Heracles sigue O.K XD) comenzaron una tormenta para empapar a su padre que los miró entre cerrando los ojos para invocar tormentas y empapar a sus hijos mientras volaban alrededor con la "esperanza" de no ser mojados.

Orion y Teseo llamaron a una ola de gran magnitud para empapar a su padre con medio mar. Este rio junto a ellos sin darse cuenta de que otra ola venía a por ellos.

Nico fue con su padre para invocar no muertos y le insultaran, al ver que no reaccionaba, les ordenó que criticaran su sexualidad, y ni bien oyó que "era" gay. Llamó a otros para que los castigue, lo que ocasionó la risa del hijo y el padre.

Hazel fue hacia Perséfone haciendo florecer plantas de diamantes a su alrededor como en su jardín, esta levantó la vista para ver a una agotada niña al borde del colapso, siendo atrapada por muchas orquídeas que la atrajeron hacia la diosa quien acunó a la niña entre sus flores preciosas y orquídeas, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Los hijos de Ares y Marte organizaron una "mini" guerra detrás del dios para que este los mire con el ceño fruncido y les riñera.

-No peleen sin razón-se indignó el dios-, esas guerras son estúpidas.

Estos sonrieron. Y se abalanzaron para entrenar junto a su padre.

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus, comenzaron a intercambiar productos de belleza, llamando la atención de la diosa que las miraba de reojo.

-¡Ay chicas, no saben, me compre un vestido nuevo, rojo pasión-dijo pícaramente Drew-, sin tirantes hasta el muslo!

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus siguieron comentando sus ropajes nuevos, haciendo que la diosa del amor se tiente pero no valla.

Piper se le acercó.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-, hay mucho amor en el Campamento, me enseñaste que la mejor arma es el amor, tenías razón madre, los hijos de Afrodita, no solo somos una cara bonita. Aunque, si podemos darnos algunos gustos, ¿Me ayudarías con el vestido de aniversario con Jason?

Afrodita sonrió feliz y se unió junto a sus hijas.

Los hijos de Hefesto y Vulcano comentaban sobre el Argo II, sus instalaciones, defensas, ataques, movimientos, mar y aire, como maquinaban todo.

Hefesto se unió rápidamente a sus hijos.

-¿Quién creo esa belleza?-preguntó el dios.

Los griegos sonrieron orgullosos.

-Pero la idea fue de Leo-dijo Nissa.

-¡Por supuesto, solo algo tan bello puede venir del gran Leo Valdez!-dijo arrogante el aludido.

Los hijos de Apolo y Febo tomaron arco y flecha y comenzaron a disparar en una pared donde se formaba:

_**Apolo es el dios mas cool!**_

Una de sus pequeñas hijas le llamó, el dios sonrió deslumbrante y se puso unos lentes de sol acompañado de sus hijos e hijas.

Las cazadoras, guiadas por Thalia y Zoë, tuvieron la excelente idea de cazar a los hijos de Apolo y Febo, por lo que, cuando estuvieron listas, empezó la cacería. A los hijos del dios del sol, se les cayeron los lentes y corrían aterrados, sus hermanas reían y se unieron a la caza, llamando la atención de cierta diosa que, junto a sus niñas, comenzó a casar a su hermano que gritaba aterrado.

Atenea, cabizbaja, oyó una discusión entre sus hijos, donde se debatían, que monumento nacional era el mejor. Al que rápidamente la arquitecta de estos se sumo para dar su opinión.

Polux, Quirón y Rachel (N/A: Octavian sigue O.K XD nadie le quiere jijijiji) sirvieron en una copa, un vino añejo de 533 años de guarda (N/A: *se vuelve a poner unos lentes de lectura, carraspea* uno de los vinos más añejos y por lo tanto de los mejores sabores se encuentra en Francia, este vino lleva en guarda 533 años, dichoso el que deguste esta maravilla. Gracias. *Reverencia, deja los lentes aun lado y se va a tomar un café con leche y un alfajor de CHOCOLATE *.* :3 :*)

Hermes, aún cabizbajo, no notó la mirada traviesa de sus hijos romanos y griegos, hasta que llamó la atención de los demás dioses. Las cazadoras dejaron de cazar a los hombres, incluyendo la diosa, para dar paso a una fuerte carcajada de parte de los dioses, algunos suspiros de algunas semidiosas y una bella mortal peliroja, la cual al estar cerca del dios del sol le tapó los ojos para que no vea a su amigo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó confundido el dios de los ladrones.

-¡Es ofensivo que no te hallas dado cuenta!-gritó ofendida Martha que era sostenida por Connor junto a su hermano Travis.

-Quiero ratass y galletass-se quejó George.

-¿En qué momento…?-dijo el dios aturdido.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba en unos bóxers marrones con dibujos de zapatillas con alitas.

-¡Por Hades!-gritó rojo mientras hacia aparecer más ropa.

-¡Oye!-grito ofendido el dios.

-No sabes lo que te espera-le reñía Martha-, ahora no esperes que te ayudemos con tus envíos.

-Si me das ratass y galletass te perdono-le dijo George

-¡George!-le riño su esposa.

Al terminar con las risas Hestia notó que la fogata estaba en su mayor esplendor, de una altura que no tenía en milenios y una calidez que solo un hogar de verdad puede brindar.

La diosa dueña de la fogata no podía ser más dichosa, hace mucho tiempo que padres e hijos no interactuaban para otra cosa que no sean misiones.

-Será mejor continuar con la lectura-dijo alegremente Hestia.

Los presentes asintieron emocionados y entre risas.

-Que no pueda estar con alguien, no significa que no pueda mirar-le riño Rachel a Apolo, mientras las cazadoras le daban la razón.

-¡Tengo hambre!-grito, como no Leo Valdez.

-Terminamos este capítulo y comemos-le dijo sonriente Hestia.

-¡SI!-gritó emocionado el hijo de Hefesto.

-Sigo leyendo-dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa, que dejó embobado a más de uno.

**Quirón no entró la puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron todos ellos estuvieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.**

"**Bueno, entonces," dijo Quirón. "Buena suerte, Percy. Nos vemos en la cena."**

**Él se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.**

**Me quedé en la puerta, mirando a los niños. No se inclinaban más. Ellos me miraban, evaluándome.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Hestia.

-¿Pero que más quería que hiciéramos?-preguntaron los hijos de Hermes y los dioses menores que estuvieron ese día.

-No es normal que de la nada un niño de doce años matara al Minotauro-les defendió Malcom.

Los semidioses que estuvieron en ese tiempo asintieron conformes.

**Conocía esta rutina. Yo la había experimentado en bastantes escuelas.**

"**¿Y bien?" Annabeth solicito.**

-¡La llamó por su nombre!-gritaron Nico y Thalia.

Haciendo reír a varios al verlos arrodillarse y levantar las manos sobre sus hombros.

Los inmaduros, Chris, Leo, Connor, Travis y Will comenzaron a cantar.

_Aleluya aleluya, aleluya aleluya ale..liuyaaa _

_Aleluya aleluya aleluya aleluya_

(N/A: No se como se escribe pero ustedes saben ;P)

"**Adelante."**

-Siempre tan mandona-negó con la cabeza Jason divertido.

-Pero bien que no le criticabas-se burló Frank

-Tu tampoco-le dijo sonrojado al escuchar las risas de los demás.

-No se preocupen-dijo riendo Will-, cuando no está Quirón ni el Sr. D ella siempre está a cargo.

-Le tengo mucha estima-dijo sonriente Quirón.

-¿Cómo tomas eso de que la hija de Atenea imponga más respeto que el tuyo padre?-dijo burlón Ares.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, también impone más respeto que los tuyos-le contestó Zeus, frunciendo el ceño.

-A mi no me molesta-dijo rápidamente Jason.

-A mi tampoco-añadió rápidamente Frank

-Además, aunque cueste admitirlo…es-gruño Clarisse-…es buena en lo que hace.

-¡Demasiadas emociones!-gritaron Nico y Thalia.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar-dijeron los inmaduros.

-¡Callense!-grito eufórica-, ¡el que le diga algo entrenará conmigo durante un mes!

**Así que, naturalmente, me tropecé entrando por la puerta e hice el ridículo total por mí mismo. Hubo algunas risitas de los campistas, pero ninguna de ellos dijo nada.**

-Algunos asumimos que no se había recuperado del todo-dijo Chris.

Sus hermanos y ex compañeros de cabaña asintieron.

**Annabeth anunció, "Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once."**

Se oyeron los aplausos de los hijos de Hermes. Silbidos y gritos exagerados de parte de los Stoll y el latino.

"**¿Regular o indeterminado?, preguntó alguien.**

-¡Yo!-alzó la mano el latino.

**Yo no sabía que decir, pero Annabeth dijo, "indeterminado".**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

-Lo siento-se culpó Hermes.

-No se preocupe-le sonrieron los hijos de los dioses menores.

**Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer. "Ahora, ahora, los campistas. Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Puedes tener ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí."**

Los romanos hicieron una mueca.

-¿Por qué viven así?-preguntó Hazel.

-Soy el dios de los viajeros-explicó Hermes-, así que mi cabaña sirve para que duerman todos los viajeros, no solo mis hijos-respondió este.

-Pero ahora hay…

-Shh…-le "susurraron" los griegos

**El tipo era de unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. Era alto y musculoso, con pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camisa naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos, sandalias, y un collar de cuero con cinco bolas de arcilla de diferentes colores.**

-¿An notado que desde la llegada de Percy, todas las insignias tienen que ver con él?-preguntó Malcom.

-Es cierto-se oyó en forma de coro, mientras todos observaban sus collares.

**Lo único inquietante acerca de su apariencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que iba justo desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como un viejo corte de cuchillo.**

Los hijos de Hermes bajaron la vista apenados, llamando la atención de su padre.

Katie se le acercó a Travis y le abrazó, lo mismo izo Miranda con Connor. Haciendo que ambos hermanos tomaran un tono carmín.

"**Se trata de Luke", Annabeth dijo, y su voz sonó diferente de alguna manera. Miré por encima y podía haber jurado que se ruborizaba.**

-Celoso-le susurró Thalia a Nico.

Este soltó una sonrisa imperceptible.

**Ella me vio mirando, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo. "Él es tu consejero, por ahora."**

"**¿Por ahora?", Le pregunté.**

"**Estás indeterminado", Luke explicó pacientemente. "Ellos no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, por lo que estás aquí. A la cabaña once llevan a todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Naturalmente, lo haríamos. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros".**

**Miré a la pequeña sección del piso que me habían dado. No tenía nada que poner ahí para marcarlo como mío, sin equipaje, sin ropa, sin saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé a cerca de ponerlo abajo,**

-Yo no lo haría-dijeron Sally y Atenea.

**pero luego me acordé de que Hermes era también el dios de los ladrones.**

**Miré a mi alrededor a las caras de los campistas, algunos hoscos y desconfiados, algunos sonriendo estúpidamente,**

-Seguro que eran los Stoll-dijeron Katie y Miranda riendo.

-¡Oigan!-gritaron "ofendidos" los hermanos.

Las hijas de Demeter soltaron risitas tontas, las hijas de Afrodita y Venus, junto con su madre alzaron una ceja interrogante.

**algunos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para picar mis bolsillos.**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?", Le pregunté.**

"**Buena pregunta", dijo Luke. "Hasta que estés resuelto".**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"**

**Todos los campistas se rieron.**

-No entiendo-dijo frustrada Hazel, recibiendo un abrazo del hijo de Marte.

"**Vamos", Annabeth me dijo. "Voy a mostrarte la cancha de Voleibol".**

"**Ya la he visto".**

"**Vamos". Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera. Podía oír a los niños de la cabaña once riéndose detrás de mí.**

Sally frunció el ceño junto a Hestia.

**Cuando estábamos a pocos metros, Annabeth dijo, "Jackson,**

-Esta enojada-dijo con escalofríos Hylla

**tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."**

"**¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-se auto interrumpió Katie.

-¡La han profanado!-gritó una de sus hermanas.

Ella se rió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada embelesada de cierto hijo de Hermes.

Afrodita sonrió pícaramente.

**Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el elegido".**

-¡Pero si que era el elegido!-gritó insinuadoramente Miranda.

-¡La hemos perdido!-gritaron sus hermanos/as.

Demeter frunció el ceño. Afrodita sonrió nuevamente maliciosa.

"**¿Cuál es tu problema?" Yo estaba enojado ahora. "Todo lo que sé es que maté a un Minotauro".**

"**¡No hables así!" Annabeth me dijo. "¿Sabes cuantos niños en este campamento les gustaría haber tenido tu oportunidad?"**

-No entiendo-dijo desconcertada Reyna- ¿Para matar?

"**¿Para matar?"**

Reyna sonrió un poco sonrojada.

"**¡Para luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que nos estrenamos?"**

Quirón negaba con la cabeza, obviamente no estaba sorprendido por los pensamientos de la Annabeth de aquella época.

-¡Eso está mal Annabeth!-dijo confundida Atenea por los pensamientos de su hija.

**Sacudí la cabeza. "Mira, si la cosa con la que luche era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo de las historias…"**

"**Sí".**

"**Entonces hay uno solo".**

"**Sí".**

"**Y se murió, como, hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? Teseo lo mató**

-¡Se acuerda de mi!-gritó eufórico el hijo de Poseidón con puño en alto.

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

**en el laberinto.**

-Un lugar que NO recomiendo ir-dijo serio

Los griegos se pusieron nerviosos.

**Así que…"**

"**Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden ser asesinados. Pero no mueren".**

"**¡Oh, gracias. Eso lo explica!"**

-Amo ese sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

"**Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo. Puedes ahuyentarlos por un tiempo, quizás hasta toda una vida si tienes suerte.**

-Cosa de lo que carece-dijo Nico.

Sally y Poseidón palidecieron.

**Pero ellos son fuerzas primarias. Quirón les llama arquetipos.**

**Eventualmente, ellos se rehacen…"**

**Pensé en la Sra. Dodds. "Quieres decir que si mato a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada".**

-Claro, "accidentalmente"-dijeron los inmaduros, haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Y esa es la historia, en por que Alecto odia tanto a Percy-sonrió angelicalmente Nico.

"**La Fur…quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Es correcto. Todavía esta por ahí. Sólo la pusiste muy, muy enojada."**

-Y que lo digas-rodó los ojos Nico-, cada vez que la veo me pregunta si puede ir a matarle.

-¡Alto!-gritó Thalia al ver que Katie iba a seguir leyendo- ¿cómo es que sabe lo de Alecto si el no se lo dijo?

Algunos se le quedaron pensando, especialmente la cabaña de Atenea, hasta que Katie siguió leyendo.

"**¿Cómo te enteraste de la Sra. Dodds?"**

-Eso es lo que quiero saber-puso los ojos en blanco la hija de Zeus.

-Shh-le calló Katie.

"**Hablas dormido."**

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó insinuándole Leo.

"**Casi la llamaste algo. ¿Una furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades ¿verdad?"**

Este alzó una ceja.

-Claro nombra a todos los dioses pero a mi que me parta un rayo.-dijo haciendo un puchero Poseidón.

Los romanos estaban aun impresionados. Sally sonrió enternecida por el rostro del dios.

**Annabeth miró nerviosamente el suelo, como si esperara que se abriera y se la tragara.**

-¡Oh, vamos!-gruño Hades.

Sus familiares se rieron. Nico les miró amenazadoramente junto a su padre. Todos callaron.

"**No se les debe llamar por su nombre, incluso aquí. Las llamamos las Benévolas, si tenemos que hablar de ellas en absoluto."**

"**Mira, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin este estruendo?" **

-Eso nunca lo ha detenido-se rió Grover.

-Por supuesto-rió junto a él Nico-, los monstruos le temían hasta a las mangueras.

**sonaba quejumbroso, incluso para mí mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en la cabaña once, de todos modos? ¿Por qué están todos apiñados? Hay un montón de literas vacías allá".**

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos-se oyeron en coro los romanos.

**Señalé las primeras pocas cabañas, y Annabeth se puso pálida. "No sólo eliges una cabaña, Percy. Depende de quienes son tus padres. O…de tus padres."**

**Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo lo entendiera.**

-Pues está bastante claro-rió Will.

"**Mi mamá es Sally Jackson," le dije.**

-Hay sesos de algas-rieron los griegos.

Sally sonrió algo avergonzada.

"**Ella trabaja en la tienda de dulces en la estación Grand Central. Al menos solía".**

Sally sonrió apenada, triste por no haber estado para su hijo. Poseidón le regaló una sonrisa reconfortable.

"**Lamento lo de tu madre, Percy. Pero eso no es lo quiero decir. Me refiero a tu otro progenitor. Tu papá".**

"**Está muerto. Nunca lo conocí."**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

-¡Padre!-dijo sobresaltando a todos Teseo- ¿Estás muerto?

Los semidioses rieron.

-¡No vallas hacia la luz!-se le unió Orión.

Varias risas. Artemisa observó fijamente a Orion, lo había extrañado de sobremanera.

**Annabeth suspiró. Evidentemente, ella había tenido esta conversación antes con otros niños.**

-No tienes idea-afirmó Malcom.

"**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy."**

"**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?"**

"**No, por supuesto que no."**

-Técnicamente si-dijo Malcom.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir…"**

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

-Lo primero que se le viene a uno en la cabeza, cuando le dices que tu padre está vivo es si el o ella en este caso, le conoce. Así que no está mal esa pregunta-le defendió Perséfone.

"**Porque te conozco. No estarías aquí si no fueras uno de nosotros".**

"**Tú no sabes nada de mí."**

"**¿No?" Ella arqueó una ceja.**

-Odio esa mirada-gruño Chris.

-Eso significa que sabe cosas que tu no-rodó los ojos Will.

-Y te lo echará en cara-bufó Connor.

-Y te hará quedar como un idiota-puso los ojos en blanco Travis.

-Eso no debe ser difícil-rieron las hijas de Demeter, la de Ares y la Oráculo.

Los cuatros hombres se sonrojaron. Y Afrodita junto a sus hijas romanas y griegas, estaban tramando un plan para juntar a esas parejas. Apolo, sabiendo sus intenciones, les fulminó con la mirada. Afrodita le sacó la lengua.

"**Apuesto a que te cambiabas de escuela a escuela. Apuesto a que fuiste expulsado de muchas de ellas."**

"**¿Cómo…?"**

"**Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente el TDAH, también."**

**Traté de tragar mi vergüenza.**

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Poseidón.

-Los mortales nos desprecian por esas enfermedades-bufó Clarisse.

-¿Te despreciaron?-gruño el dios de la guerra.

-El que lo izo, estuvo o aún está en el hospital-dijo tranquilamente la hija de Ares.

El dios asintió aprobatoriamente con la respuesta.

"**¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"**

"**En conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la página cuando lees, ¿verdad?**

**Eso es porque tu mente está cableada para el griego antiguo. Y el TDAH-eres impulsivo, no puedes quedarte quieto en el aula. Esos son tus reflejos en el campo de batalla. En una pelea real, ellos te mantendrían vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención es porque ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores de los de un mortal regular. Por supuesto, los maestros te quieren medicado. La mayoría de ellos son unos monstruos. Ellos no quieren que los veas como son."**

"**Hablas como…¿Pasaste por lo mismo?"**

"**La mayoría de los niños de aquí lo hicieron. Si no fueras como nosotros , no podrías haber sobrevivido al Minotauro,**

Poseidón se estremeció ante tal posibilidad.

**y mucho menos a la ambrosía y néctar."**

"**Ambrosía y néctar."**

"**La comida y la bebida que te estábamos dando para mejorarte. Esas cosas matarían a un chico normal. Esto habría regresado tu sangre al fuego y tus huesos a la arena y tú estarías muerto. Acéptalo. Tu eres un Mestizo."**

**Yo estaba aturdido**

-Como no estarlo si te lo tiran todo de golpe-izo una mueca Demeter.

Se escucho un trueno donde salió de allí Hera furiosa.

-¡¿No les había dicho que me llamasen cuando salgan de la depresión?!

-No te perdiste de mucho-dijo cansino Zeus.

Hera gruño, Apolo chasqueo los dedos y lo antes leído apareció en su cabeza como imágenes vividas.

Ella bufó.

-No puede soltarle todo de golpe-gruño la diosa y se sentó en su trono lista para seguir oyendo.

**con tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar.**

Sally, Perséfone, Hestia, Demeter y Hera hicieron una mueca apenadas.

**Entonces, una voz ronca gritó: "¡Bueno! ¡Un novato!"**

-¡Oh, no!-bajó la mirada mortificada Clarisse.

Se oyeron varias risitas. Chris se le acercó y le abrazó delicadamente, dejando que esta ocultara su rostro en su pecho.

**Miré por encima. La niña grande de la fea cabaña roja estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Había otras tres chicas detrás de ella, todas grandes y feas y mirando amenazadoramente como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

"**Clarisse", Annabeth suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo?"**

"**Claro, señorita princesa," la niña grande, dijo. "Así puedo traspasarte con eso la noche del viernes."**

"**¡Erre es korakas!"**

-¡Annabeth!-chillo Atenea, mientras los griegos profirieron un fuerte.

-¡Hoooooooo!

Los romanos no entendieron un ápice de lo que se dijo. Cuando iban a preguntar Katie siguió con la lectura.

**Annabeth dijo, lo cual de alguna manera o entendí que era el griego para "¡Vete al cuerno!"**

Los romanos como los griegos profirieron un fuerte.

-¡Hooooo!

**aunque yo tuve la sensación de que era un peor maldición de lo que sonaba. "Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad".**

-Recordemos quienes ganaron ese día-dijo maliciosamente una hija de Atenea.

"**Vamos a pulverizarte", dijo Clarisse, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza.**

Se oyeron varias risas contenidas a lo que la hija de Ares gruño fuertemente.

**Ella se volvió hacia mí. "¿Quién es ese enano?"**

-Tu peor pesadilla-rio Will.

"**Percy Jackson",**

-El único a tu altura-susurró Chris en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo a la guerrera, ella sonrió.

**Annabeth dijo, "Conoce a Clarisse, hija de Ares." parpadee. "¿Al igual que…el dios de la guerra?"**

-¿Quién más?-dijo altanero el dios.

La mayoría bufó.

**Clarisse se burló. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"**

"**No", dije recuperando el juicio.**

-¿Enserio?-dijo burlón Nico.

"**Esto explica el mal olor."**

Se oyeron varias carcajadas y el ceño fruncido de cierto dios.

-Pues no le duró mucho-añadió Katie.

-Así se demuestra la lengua floja, que le puso en varios apuros-rieron Thalia y Nico.

**Clarisse gruñó. "Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy".**

"**Percy".**

"**Lo que sea. Vamos, te mostraré".**

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Hestia.

-A mi tampoco-se unieron las diosas presentes junto Apolo y Poseidón.

"**Clarisse…" Annabeth trató de decir.**

"**Mantente fuera de esto, chica lista".**

-¡Oh, no!-gritaron horrorizados los griegos.

-¿Clarisse es la que le puso el mote?-dijo aún sin poder creerlo Leo.

-¡Quiero los derechos de autor, Jackson!-gritó la hija de Ares, aún siendo abrazada por el hijo de Hermes.

**Annabeth pareció molesta, pero se quedó fuera de esto, y yo realmente no quise su ayuda. Yo era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme mi propia reputación.**

Ares asintió conforme.

-Y valla que lo izo-dijo Piper-, era de lo único de lo que se hablaba cuando llegamos.

**Le entregué mi cuerno de Minotauro a Annabeth y me dispuse para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta, Clarisse me tenía por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia un edificio de bloques de cemento que inmediatamente supe era el cuarto de baño.**

**Yo estaba dando patadas y puñetazos. Había estado en un montón de peleas antes, pero esa niña grande Clarisse tenía las manos como el hierro.**

-Que tierno-dijo con burla Connor, recibiendo un zape de parte de Miranda.

**Ella me arrastró hasta el baño de las niñas.**

-¡Percy se cambió de bando!-gritó alarmado Travis.

-¿Y si va detrás de mi?-dijo igualmente su hermano, Connor.

Cuando las hijas de Demeter iban a golpearles Chris intervino.

-Si siguen así les contaré lo que andan haciendo con cierta C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D-les dijo serio.

Ellos se pusieron pálidos.

-No te atreverías-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Pruébenme.

-No puedes ser así de cruel-intervino Will.

-Calla-le advirtió Leo preocupado por sus amigos.

-No hables o digo sobre la C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R

Will se sumió a la palidez.

-Continúa Katie-dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-Debes decirme Chris-dijo Katie con un puchero.

-Tarde temprano lo sabrán-dijo tranquilo, besando la cabellera de su novia.

Travis tragó duro.

-Espero que tarde, muy, muy tarde-dijo Connor nervioso.

-O nunca-agregó Will, mirando de soslayo a Rachel.

Katie y Miranda bufaron.

Los demás lucían desconcertados, ¿Qué significaban esas letras? Los romanos miraron interrogantes a los griegos que parecían igual de estupefactos que ellos.

**Había una fila de retretes de un lado y una líneas de cabinas de ducha al otro lado.**

Sally estaba nerviosa, Poseidón le regaló una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que sabía lo que iba a pasar y que no debía preocuparse. Se relajó un poco, pero una minúscula parte de ella aún estaba nerviosa por su bebé. Porque para Sally Jackson, no importaba la edad que tenga Percy, siempre será su bebé consentido y al que amó, ama y amará de una manera inmensa.

**Olía como cualquier otro baño público, y yo estaba pensando,**

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritaron Thalia y Nico a la vez.

-Pero si solo tuvieron una conversación vaga-dijo desconcertada Thalia.

-Los efectos que produce Annabeth en Percy son muy efectivos-dijo serio el hijo de Hades, haciendo reír a todos los griegos.

Los romanos le fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba que tomaran por tonto a su pretor.

**tanto como yo podía pensar**

-Tsk-dijeron los primos a la vez-, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Nueva ronda de risa y ceños fruncidos.

**con Clarisse arrancando mi pelo,**

-¡Annabeth te matará!-gritaron casi todos los integrantes del campamento Mestizo, los que no lo gritaron no habían conocido aún al héroe del Olimpo.

Atenea fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba la relación que tenía su hija con el hijo de Barba Persebe.

**que si este lugar pertenecía a los dioses, ellos deberían haber sido capaces de permitirse algo con más clase Johns.**

No se pudieron evitar unas grandes carcajadas y algunos comentarios como:

-Tiene razón.

-Deberíamos remodelarlo.

-¡Hay que tener uno nuevo!

Sally no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara sus labios.

**Las amigas de Clarisse estaban todas riéndose, y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el Minotauro, pero simplemente no estaba allí.**

_Por supuesto que no _pensaba Atenea _ese día estaba lloviendo a mares_

"**Como que él iba a ser material de los Tres Grandes", Clarisse dijo mientras me empujaba hacia uno de los aseos.**

"**Si, claro. El Minotauro probablemente se cayó de la risa, él era tan barbarito".**

Poseidón gruño y vio como la hija de Ares estaba muy arrepentida de sus actos, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Él era comprensible, pero nadie se metía con sus hijos. Mientras observaba como estos tenían los ojos brillando, uno de malicia y el otro con expectación. (N/A: Dudo que tenga que decirlo *hace un mohín* ¿quién más podría ser el malicioso y el tierno de los hermanos?)

**Sus amigas rieron.**

Y Ares lo hacia también, muy fuerte para el gusto del dios del mar y el dios del sol. O cualquier otro presente cercano al dios.

**Annabeth se quedó en la esquina, observando a través de sus dedos. Clarisse me dobló sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia la taza del inodoro. Olía como tuberías oxidadas y, así, como lo que entra en los inodoros. Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza en alto. Yo estaba mirando el agua sucia, pensando, Yo no voy a entrar en eso. No lo haré.**

-Mira ya era terco antes de que entrara en nuestra vida-dijo con ojos soñadores Thalia.

Nico soltó una risotada estruendosa.

**Entonces sucedió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

-Estúpidos poderes de pescado-gruñeron Ares y Clarisse, para diversión de los demás y mayor para Poseidón y sus dos hijos.

**Oí a la plomería retumbar, las tuberías estremeciéndose. El agarre de Clarisse sobre mi pelo se soltó. El agua salió por el inodoro, haciendo un arco recto sobre mi cabeza, y lo siguiente que supe, yo estaba tirado sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño con Clarisse gritando detrás de mí.**

Las risas resonaron en la sala. Los romanos escuchaban admirados como su pretor había logrado utilizar sus poderes como primera vez conscientemente.

Los griegos reían, por primera vez supieron como fue que comenzó, ya que ellos solo sabían el final que se rumoreaba, y que no se equivocaba por el trato que tuvo Clarisse hacia los demás luego de ese suceso.

**Me volví cuando el agua bombardeo fuera del inodoro de nuevo, golpeando a Clarisse directamente en la cara con tanta fuerza que la derribo sobre su culo. El agua permaneció sobre ella como rociador de una manguera contra incendios, empujándola hacia atrás dentro de una ducha.**

Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas cada vez más potentes, algunos respiraban agitados de tanto reír, los dioses trataban de sostenerse en sus tronos. Obviamente esto fomento la furia de Ares y Clarisse.

**Ella luchó, jadeando, y sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces los otros baños explotaron también, y seis corrientes más de agua del inodoro las bombardearon de nuevo. Las duchas comenzaron a funcionar mal, también, y juntas todas las instalaciones rociaron a las chicas camufladas justo fuera del cuarto de baño, dándoles vueltas como piezas de basura siendo arrastradas por la corriente.**

-¡Gran comparación!-gritaron los Stoll antes de rodar por el suelo, junto a su cabaña y la de Apolo, siendo seguidos por los dioses inmaduros.

Artemisa, frunció el ceño, ella creía que esa joven había sufrido suficiente, al igual que todas sus cazadoras.

**Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta, sentí el tirón en mi estómago disminuir, y el agua se apago tan rápido como había comenzado.**

-¡NO!-gritaron Nico y Thalia en el suelo sobándose el estómago por el dolor.

**El cuarto de baño entero estaba inundado. Annabeth no se había librado. Estaba empapada, pero ella no había sido empujada por la puerta. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, me miraba en estado de shock.**

-¡Tu hijo empapo a mi hija!-gritó eufórica Atenea.

-Esta bien ¿qué no oíste?-le contestó el aludido.

-¡Pero se pudo haber enfermado!

-Estas siendo exagerada.

-¡Claro que no!-grito furiosa.

-¡Atenea!-rugió Zeus.

Pero ella estaba tomando un tono grisáceo, lista para tomar su verdadera forma.

-¡Atenea!-le gritó Hera.

Hestia, veía como el fuego disminuía, dejando ver una débil llama de temor. La diosa se mareo.

-¡Hestia!-gritó Nico al ver a la mareada diosa, llegó a tiempo para tomarla en brazos, viendo como su cabello rojo fuego perdía su tonalidad.

Sally se puso de pie, corrió a la diosa, esta no reaccionaba, la desesperación estaba latente, le pegó una cachetada suave, jamás había pegado una pero si no lo hacía, una diosa se debilitaría hasta quedar en el olvido y desaparecer.

Atenea reaccionó.

-¿Cómo osas?-la acusó.

-¡Mira a tu tía! (N/A: Técnicamente, Hestia es hermana de Zeus, Atenea nació de los pensamientos de este, puede que esa sea la razón por lo que sea tan estúpido, por lo que la convertiría en su tía ;) besos…)

Atenea se fijó en su tía, su cara se tornó pálida. Apolo comenzó a enviarle calidez para ayudarla a recuperar su energía.

Los semidioses se sentaron en torno a la fogata.

-Hay que seguir leyendo-dijo tranquila Sally.

-No podemos…-empezó Hera preocupada por su hermana.

-Es la diosa del hogar, mientras más calidez halla mejor se pondrá-le contestó la mortal.

Los dioses asintieron de acuerdo. Atenea lloraba en brazos de su amiga echándose la culpa.

-No se preocupe-le calmó-, es su parte romana que la desespera y le hace perder la paciencia-le dedicó una sonrisa Sally. Entre la cazadora y la mortal consolaban a la diosa mientras los demás, dejando de lado las risas estaban listos para seguir escuchando.

**Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el único lugar seco en toda la habitación. Había un círculo de piso seco a mí alrededor. Yo no tenía una gota de agua en mi ropa. Nada.**

**Me puse de pie, mis piernas temblorosas.**

**Annabeth dijo, "¿Cómo…?"**

"**No sé".**

**Caminamos hacia la puerta. Afuera, Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un montón de otros campistas se habían reunido alrededor a curiosear. El pelo de Clarisse estaba aplastado en su cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba mojada y olía a aguas residuales. Ella me dio una mirada de odio absoluto. "Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Estás totalmente muerto."**

-Pues esta bastante vivito-dijo Reyna para aligerar el ambiente, funcionó a medias.

**Tal vez debí dejarlo pasar, pero dije, "¿Quieres hacer gárgaras con agua del inodoro de nuevo, Clarisse? Cierra la boca".**

Se oyeron varias risitas de partes de los griegos y alguna perdida de parte de algunos romanos.

**Sus amigos tuvieron que detenerla. Ellas la arrastraron hacia la cabaña cinco, mientras que los otros campistas abrían camino para evitar los agitados pies.**

Leo comenzó a reír escandalosamente, su voz resonaba contra el Olimpo silencioso.

-¿Qué sucede Valdez?-preguntó Frank.

-Per…perdón es que se me vino a la mente una cucaracha moviendo las patas tratando de darse vuelta-siguió riendo.

Los hombres rieron junto a él, en especial los inmaduros, Chris sostenía a Clarisse que parecía una fiera enardecida.

Las muchachas hicieron una mueca de asco. Katie iba a seguir cuando…

-O se callan o lo digo-amenazó.

Will y los Stoll callaron abruptamente. Atrayendo más risas al ver la cara de pánico de los tres semidioses.

Chris le izo una seña para que siga leyendo, la hija de Demeter de mala gana continuó la lectura.

**Annabeth se me quedó mirando. Yo no podía decir si ya sea ella estaba sólo disgustada o enojada conmigo por empaparla.**

-Probablemente ambas-dijeron Grover y Thalia que se sonrieron mutuamente.

"**¿Qué?" exigí. "¿Qué estas pensando?"**

"**Estoy pensando", dijo, "que quiero que estés en mi equipo para captura la bandera".**

-Fin del capítulo-finalizó Katie.

Hestia estaba tomando nuevamente color, lo que alegraba bastante a los semidioses.

-Sigamos leyendo-dijo Apolo-, ella está escuchando.

Los semidioses asintieron.

Demeter izo aparecer frutas frescas para los semidioses, una enorme fuente donde cabrían varios caballos alados.

Algunos corrieron a buscar unas, otros no tenían hambre por lo que le dejaron pasar.

-Iré a hacer comida para todos-dijo sonriente Sally.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-le pregunto el dios del mar.

-¿Y terminar con la cocina en llamas?-rio Sally-, no te preocupes.

-Bien-suspiro cansado el dios.

-Somos muchos-dijo preocupada Sally-tardaré un rato-con una mueca.

-Hestia dice que uses su cocina-dijo Apolo llamando la atención de la mortal-, esta equipada para alimentar a todo un ejercito.

Ella le sonrió a su "abuelo" y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Bien, yo leo-dijo Apolo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Teseo que quería volver a leer, para risa de los demás héroes.

Se oyeron gruñidos, todos voltearon a ver como el augur y el héroe se levantaban de su ensoñación.

Teseo se les acercó y les golpeó nuevamente.

-Calladitos son más lindos-se justifico, sacando risitas de varios de los presentes.

-Bien, el título se llama…

**Capítulo 7:**

**MI CENA SE CONVIERTE EN HUMO.**

**Konichiwuaaaaaa! \\(^O^)/**

**No me maen! por que…por que si no no habrá quien continue el fic! aja! esa no se le esperaban O.o eh.. jajajaja**

**tengo mis razones….**

**Estuve castigadaaa! :(**

**Me sacaron la compuu y recién hace unos días me la dieron.**

**no se olviden del tiempo de escribir y corregir.**

**nació mi primitoooo**

**tuve 3 examenes y me falta dar1**

**Estuve siendo presionada para que continue una historia sobre los chicos de mi salon e.e osea es una historia inventada en la que aparecen todos mis compas…soy re yo XD**

**Según mis estudios mi sangre sabe a pollo al chocolate \\(*O*)/**

**tuve un t.p de físico química y ahora tengo otro LOL**

**lo olvide pero eran nueve e.e**

**Así q no deben matarmeee! jejeje**

**a responder: ñ.ñ**

**Review/Comentario:**

**Mariajackson:**

**Holaaa! eso es bueno, MUY bueno *o*. Pues escribe en español porq no entiendo :/ XD LOL soy mala en eso, me siento re la propaganda para aprender ingles XD**

**Annabeth aparecerá en el segundo libro jejejeje. Percy es ¡SORPRESA! muajajajaja soy malvada 3:)**

**Nyaruko – San:**

**Oaioooo! XD (Por supuesto q si ;) los demás no lo tienen q saber AUN *risa maníaca*)**

** . .MIOO! (*O*)/ para mi si ñ.ñ**

**Preparate…*saca su espada de hierro estigio, la otra mitad de oro imperial* pegaso esta de mi parte! *aparece un hermoso equino negro, me subo de un salto* ¡POR NICOOO! digo ¡POR EL OLIMPOOOO!**

**Si tengooo! :'( no me arruines mis ilusiones! el se dará cuenta de q le gustaba mi hermano porq era igual que yo y se va a enamorar de mi y tendremos hijitos, Sol, Zoe, Tizziano y Elias *.***

**Demo…demo…demo…eso no porq después va a descubrir q me ama en secreto y…y…eso tendremos hijitos…y…y…vamos a ser felices para siempre en los elíseos *.*.**

**Por supuesto *sonrisa marca Apolo***

**jajajaja témanme! (oh sufran las consecuencias *sonrisa sanguinaria*)**

**Mitchel0420:**

**Q grosooo! O.O**

**¬¬************ NO me digas Florencia! ¬¬******* lo odio!**

**Frida12346:**

**No te hago bullyng O:) te hago Bowling 3:) XD**

**Aquí esta… perdona la demoraa!**

**Estoy lista! *muestra unos cadáveres q qdaron esparcidos por la pelea de Nyaruko-san***

**ArquRmegustaleer:**

**Muajajajajajaj los hice sufrir LOL arriba están las aclaraciones!**

**Giannavale:**

**Subiendooo…**

**2%...8%...12% 8una hora después) Ah. que?**

**jajajajja si te soy sincera cuando escribiste me estoy muriendo por dentro yo comencé a cantar…**

**Hoy llueve por dentro!**

**En miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**atravieso el cielo por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Se inunda el corazón mientras te piensoooooooooo**

**cuando tu no estas llueve por dentroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**jajajaja**

**Llueve por dentro-Luis Fonsi 3**

**mar91:**

**Ese fue mi objetivo! las hijas de Afrodita no son débiles!**

**me encanto:**

**me encanto tu nombre XD lo comico me sobra XD, creo q ice trama no? *.* creo q si le pongo más se me mueren XD lo voy a intentar…**

**RIP**

**Para un lector fiel que murió de un infarto al corazón LOL XD**

**Cathrine:**

**Che q buena ondaaa! :D sigo escribiendo, sigo escribiendo, sigo escribiendo a q le pasaba?**

**Chika Jackson XD:**

**Amo tu nombre ajjaja sos mi hermana? O:)**

**Holaa! Hay grax! O/O me penas ñ.ñ XD soy GENIAL! **

***Soy intelectual, **

**muy inteligente,**

**soy intelectual, **

**muy inteligente, **

**hay que bonita soy *O***

**XD**

**So lo voy a terminar! porq soy yo y lo voy a terminar!**

**Si es por esa misma rzon q comencé a hacerlos, porq cuando las comienzan no terminan, y yo me qdo re Por q?! es por eso q lo hago, para hacérselo a ustedes! naa mentira! es para evitar eso! ñ.ñ es q soy re yo! XD**

**termino termino ñ.ñ**

**Shiiiiiiiiiiii! *.* se me había ocurrido pero me sentía re plagio por eso no lo puso :/ pero yo quiero hacer algo parecido! ñ.ñ**

**La tomaré en cuenta ñ.ñ**

**Besos! ñ.ñ**

**Esos son todos! jijjijijijijii**

_**¿Qué se les ocurre que es C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D?**_

_**y**_

_**¿C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R?**_

_**Soy malaaa muajajajajaja en el prox. cap. lo descubrirán o quizás no ¬¬**_

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAAJJAJ**_

Los quiere la otaku que lee libros ñ.ñ


	8. Mi Cena Se Convierte En Humo

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo VII:**** Mi cena se convierte en humo.**

-Bien, yo leo-dijo Apolo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Teseo que quería volver a leer, para risa de los demás héroes.

Se oyeron gruñidos, todos voltearon a ver como el augur y el héroe se levantaban de su ensoñación.

Teseo se les acercó y les golpeó nuevamente.

-Calladitos son más lindos-se justifico, sacando risitas de varios de los presentes.

-Bien, el título se llama…

**Capítulo 7:**

**MI CENA SE CONVIERTE EN HUMO.**

Los romanos alzaron las cejas inquisitivamente.

**La noticia del accidente del baño se esparció inmediatamente.**

-Para eso están los hijos de Afrodita-dijo un hijo de Atenea.

-Nosotros siempre andamos informados-sonrieron orgullosas Afrodita y sus hijas/os.

**A donde quiera que fuera, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo acerca de agua de inodoro.**

Sacando más risitas de los mestizos. Ares bufó.

Clarisse gruño y Chris le acarició su sedosa cabellera para tranquilizarla.

**O quizás ellos solo veían a Annabeth,**

-Si-bufo Leo sarcásticamente-, claro…

**que estaba todavía bastante mojada.**

Leo rio ligeramente junto con otros pocos semidioses.

**Ella me mostró algunos otros lugares:**

-Tendría que haberse cambiado-susurró Atenea aún en brazos de Artemisa.

-Es una chica fuerte-susurró es su oído, su amiga.

**la tienda de metal **(Insertar sonrisas vagas de los hijo de Hefesto) **(donde los chicos hacían sus propias espadas), el cuarto de artes y oficios **(Insertar un leve sonrisa del sátiro que mira preocupado a la diosa del hogar) **(donde los sátiros lanzaban chorros de arena a una estatua gigante de mármol de un sátiro), y el muro de escalada,**

-Deberíamos poner uno-dijo Reyna.

-Si te ayuda a ser más veloz-concordó Jason.

**que de hecho consistía de dos paredes cara a cara que se sacudían con violencia,**

Los romanos se horrorizaron.

**rocas cían,**

Escalofríos les subieron por la espalda a los romanos.

**se esparcía lava,**

-¡Eso es de locos!-gritaron unas hijas de Venus.

-No de hecho es muy simple-les dijeron unas hijas de Hermes de 13 años encogiéndose de hombros.

**y chocaban la una con la otra si no llegabas a la cima con suficiente rapidez.**

-Suicidas-murmuraban unos hijos de Febo.

-Definitivamente pondremos uno-dijo Reyna decidida.

Poco faltaba para que los guerreros se desmayaran.

Los griegos rieron.

**Finalmente regresamos al lago, **(Insertar sonrisas vagas de Orión, Teseo y Poseidón) **donde el camino llevaba directo a las cabañas.**

"**Tengo entrenamiento que hacer," dijo Annabeth categóricamente. "La cena es a la siete treinta. Solo tienes que seguir de la cabaña el pasillo hacia el comedor."**

"**Annabeth, siento lo de los inodoros."**

-Sabía que no iba a dejarlo pasar-murmuraron Nico y Thalia.

"**Como sea."**

"**No fue mi culpa."**

Se oyeron varias risas y algunas carcajadas.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo burlón Travis.

-El agua cobró vida y se vengo por ti-rio Connor.

-Podría ser, su padre es Poseidón ¿oh no?-preguntó Hazel.

-Si pero nadie tenía que saber de quien era hijo-le respondió Malcom.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Frank.

-Simple, mira como le atacan los monstruos-dijo sencillamente Atenea-, si se supiera de quien es hijo, mi padre y tío le atacarían con todo.

Los que no lo comprendían asintieron conformes.

-Solo una duda-llamó la atención Travis-¿Por qué le lanzarían los monstruos?

-Exacto, no es como si Percy o Poseidón les hubieran hecho algo.-añadió Coonor

-Además, de que terminó siendo el hijo de la profecía-aclaró Will.

-Jamas…pero jamás-dijo entrecortadamente Katie.

-Creí que llegaría el día…-le siguió Miranda.

-En que preguntaran algo coherente-terminó Rachel.

Los tres se sonrojaron.

-Yo respondo eso-dijo Malcom-, sencillo, cuando nació, Thalia-la aludida sonrió y saludó-, fue perseguida por todos los monstruos de Hades. Percy recibiría el mismo trato de ambos dioses porque, Hades, fue el único que cumplió con el pacto y creía que era justo que ninguno tenga hijos, y Zeus por lo que sufrió su hija y porque Poseidón no pudo evitar su destino.

-Y por algo más-murmuró Grover, pero fue oído-. Lo sabrán mientras leamos.

**Ella me miró con escepticismo, y me di cuente de que si fue mi culpa.**

Nuevas risitas.

**Yo había hecho salir el agua de los accesorios de baño. No entendía como.**

-Porque soy tu padre-dijo orgulloso Poseidón, mientras sus hijos asentían.

-Eso me izo acordar de las películas en el que el protagonista conoce a su padre en una mala situación-comentó Leo sacando risitas de algunos presentes.

**Pero los inodoros habían respondido a mí. Me había convertido en uno con la tubería.**

Eso fue como el azufre, (N/A: Recapaciten que estoy estudiando para el examen de Físico Química e.e para q luego no digan que no estudio) esa pequeña llama, ocasionó una explosión de carcajadas incontrolables.

-Me había convertido en uno con la tubería-dijo seriamente Leo, como si fuera lo más coherente.

-Quizás es hijo del dios de las tuberías-rio de igual forma Chris.

Luego de unos minutos más de bromas, la lectura prosiguió.

"**Necesitas hablar con el Oráculo," dijo Annabeth.**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**No quién. Que. El Oráculo. Le preguntaré a Quirón."**

**Me quedé viendo el lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa, por una vez.**

-Buscando respuesta en una superficie con agua-dijo sonriendo Perseo-, como buen hijo de Poseidón.

Orión y Teseo asintieron sonrientes.

**No esperaba que nadie estuviera mirándome desde el fondo, así que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi a dos chicas adolescentes con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, unos veinte metros más abajo. Ellas usaban jeans azules y camisetas verde brillantes, y cabello castaño flotaba alrededor de sus hombros, mientras pececillos entraban y salían. Ellas sonrieron y saludaron como si yo fuera un viejo amigo.**

-Ellas le reconocen como mi hijo-le explicó Poseidón.

-Son muy buenas y serviciales-dijo cariñosamente Orión, como un viejo recuerdo.

-Si MUY serviciales-dijo sugestivamente Teseo.

Las cazadoras y Orión le fruncieron el ceño.

**Yo no sabía que más hacer. Saludé de regreso.**

"**No las alientes," me advirtió Annabeth.**

-Celosa-susurraron Nico y Thalia. Grover rio suavemente.

-mmm…a mi me huele a celos hermanita-le dijo Apolo a Atenea.

-Calla, mi hija JAMAS saldría con un hijo de barba Percebe.

Poseidón gruño por lo bajo.

"**Las Náyades son terribles coqueteando."**

"**Náyades," repetí, sintiéndome completamente abrumado. "Eso es todo. Quiero irme a casa ahora."**

-Espera a ver si entendí-interrumpió Leo-. Se enfrentó a una Furia sin entrenamiento, a las Moiras, mató al Minotauro sin entrenamiento y con su propio cuerno ¿y se quiere ir por unas inocentes Náyades?-dijo en Shock el hijo de Hefesto.

-Así es Percy-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo Nico.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño. "¿No lo entiendes, Percy? Estás en casa. Este es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para chicos como nosotros."**

-¡Eso NO es cierto!-gritaron los romanos.

-Lo sabemos-le respondieron en coro los griegos.

"**¿Quieres decir, niños con trastornos mentales?"**

-Hay Percy-suspiró frustrada Thalia-, ¿qué se podría hacer contigo?

"**Quiero decir no humanos. No completamente. Medio humanos."**

-Eso me hace sentir un fenómeno-ironizó Leo.

Los bromistas y demás mestizos asintieron ante lo dicho.

"**¿Medio humano y medio qué?"**

-Si que era lento-suspiraron Connor y Travis.

"**Creo que lo sabes."**

-Lo sabía, lo vez Poseidón tus hijos siempre nacen estúpidos-le escupió Atenea.

Teseo y Orión gruñeron junto a sus amigos y semidioses griegos y romanos.

-Con todo respeto Lady Atenea-se adelanto una hija de Nike-, Percy hace ese tipo de preguntas, pero seguramente comprobará que el sabe la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Él solo las hace para confirmar un hecho u/o acción que le inquieta y/o sorprende-añadió uno de sus hermanos.

Atenea frunció el ceño. Poseidón sonrió. Pero Teseo y Orión aún seguían con el seño fruncido.

-Y con lo que respecta a Teseo-agregó una hija de Temis (N/A: Como lo más seguro es que no conozcan a esta diosa les doy un breve resumen de ella *carraspea y se pone unos lentes* Hija de _Urano _y _Gea_. Pertenece a la raza de los titanes. Diosa de la ley.

Es la segunda esposa de Zeus. Con él engendró a las _Horas_, a las _moiras_, a las _Hespérides _y a _Astrea_. Se los dejo hasta aquí porq me da fiaca seguir XD *se va con sus pochoclos *.*)- el debió de ser muy inteligente para poder atravesar el laberinto.

-Pero recibió ayuda-dijo desafiante Atenea.

-Si pero mi cliente no la solicito-le espetó-la colaboración de esa muchacha esta demás decir que fue voluntaria.

-Si, pero había un trato-le frunció el ceño Atenea.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie que se este quejando por ese incumplimiento, además-prosiguió la hija de la ley-, no fue un trato que se encuentre ahora mismo en pluma y papel.

-Si, pero un trato es un trato-le siguió frunciendo el ceño Atenea.

-Pues era un trato de conveniencia hacia la mortal, a mi cliente no le favorecía, era eso o morir por lo que no tenía otra opción… ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted, si no fuera inmortal?-terminó preguntando.

Atenea abrió la boca para responderle pero Artemisa paró la discusión.

-Basta por favor, sigamos con la lectura-terminó fríamente Artemisa.

Atenea y la hija de Temis se callaron a regañadientes.

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temía que sí sabía.**

La hija y el hijo de Nike que habían interrumpido anteriormente sonrieron orgullosos.

**Sentí un hormigueo en mis extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mi mamá hablaba de mi papá.**

"**Dios," dije. "Mitad Dios."**

**Annabeth asintió. "Tú padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los del Olimpo."**

"**Eso es una locura."**

-Porque todo lo que hiciste no-le espetaron ambos campamentos.

Poseidón se puso pálido.

"**¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más común que lo dioses hacían en las viejas historias? Corrían a enamorarse de los humanos y tenían hijos con ellos.**

Artemisa, las cazadoras, Perséfone, Hera y demás mujeres fruncieron el ceño, algunas indignadas y otras enojadas.

**¿Tú crees que han cambiado sus hábitos en los últimos milenios?"**

Nuevamente las mujeres fruncieron el ceño y algunas bufaron exasperadas.

"**Pero esos son solo…" casi digo mitos otra vez. Luego recordé la advertencia de Quirón que en doscientos años, yo probablemente sería considerado un mito. "Pero si todos los chicos aquí son mitad dioses…"**

"**Semidioses," dijo Annabeth. "Ese es el término oficial. O mestizos."**

"**Entonces ¿quién es tu papá?"**

-Eso no le va a gustar-susurraron Thalia y Grover.

**Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la barandilla del muelle. Tuve la sensación de que acababa de abordar un tema delicado.**

Nuevamente Thalia y Grover asintieron.

-¿Por qué delicado?-quiso saber Atenea.

-Es que ella no se llevaba bien con su padre-izo una mueca Thalia.

"**Mi papá es un profesor en West Point," dijo ella. "No lo he visto desde que era pequeña. Él enseña historia americana."**

"**Él es humano."**

-¿Qué? ¿Asumes que tiene que ser un hombre al que encuentre a una mujer humana atractiva? ¿Cuan sexista es eso?-dijo molesta Atenea.

-De tal palo tal astilla-dijo burlón Apolo.

Todos le vieron interrogantes.

"**¿Qué? ¿Asumes que tiene que ser un hombre Dios que encuentre a una mujer humana atractiva? ¿Cuan sexista es eso?"**

Todos en la sala rieron, Atenea sonrió orgullosa.

"**¿Quién es tu mamá, entonces?"**

"**Cabaña seis."**

"**¿Es decir?"**

Los habitantes del Campamento mestizo rodaron los ojos exasperados.

-Ahora sabe ir con los ojos cerrados-rio Piper junto a Hazel. Jason y Frank les acariciaban la espalda.

**Annabeth se enderezó. "Atenea. La diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla."**

Los romanos bufaron. Atenea les gruño.

-Atenea-le dijo severamente su padre.

**Okey, pensé. ¿Por qué no?**

Los hijos de Atenea alzaron una ceja interrogantes.

"**¿Y mi papá?"**

-¡Aquí!-gritaron Perseo, Teseo y Orión señalando a Poseidón, este les sonrió a sus hijos.

"**Indeterminado," dijo Annabeth, "Como te dije antes. Nadie sabe."**

"**Excepto mi madre. Ella sabía."**

-¿Qué es lo que se?-preguntó Sally entrando con unos bocadillos para los niños y ambrosía para los dioses.

-Que dios era el padre de tu hijo-le dijo su "bis-abuelo" cuando ella le tendió ambrosía.

-Oh-sonrió ella-, si lo sabía.

Zeus miró inquisitivamente a su hermano.

-Sigamos con la lectura-le salvó su otro hermano, este le dio una mirada agradecida.

-Esperen-dijo Sally-en 40 minutos se terminará de azar los pollos.

-Bien,-le respondió Hermes- ¡George, Martha! ¿Pueden poner la alarma?

-¿Y esos modales?-siseo Martha.

-Por favor-rodó los ojos Hermes.

-Así esta mejor-le respondió Martha.

-¿Hay ratass o galletass?-preguntó George.

Sally se les acercó y le entregó unas a ambas serpientes.

-Graciass-le respondió el matrimonio.

-Ahora si-dijo Sally relajada mientras Poseidón la sentaba a su lado.

"**Quizás no, Percy. Los Dioses no siempre revelan su identidad."**

-De hecho lo descubrí sola-dijo tranquilamente.

Poseidón enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-dijo al ver el rostro del dios-. Estaba estudiando mitología griega. Es más te había mandado una indirecta pero no lo notaste, eso sí te pusiste nervioso.

Rio la mortal.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Rachel. Sally sonrió.

-_Sabes si los mitos griegos existieran estoy segura de que tu podrías SER Poseidón_

Rachel rió.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó intrigada con las mejillas rojas siendo admirada por un hijo de Apolo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_Te encanta el mar, estoy segura que te conoces todos los monstruos griegos y su historia, siempre hablas de los dioses como si conocieras sus actitudes, hablas mucho sobre Teseo y Orión como si fueran tus hijos. Mmmm… Conoces las embarcaciones que navegaron hace muchos años, te conoces todos los animales marinos…tu buen trato hacia los caballos como si pudieras hablarles…¿Crees en los mitos griegos? Yo si._

Eso había sacado varias sonrisas.

-Sigamos con la lectura-sugirió Hades nuevamente salvando a su hermano que tomó un tono carmín.

"**Mi papá lo habría hecho. Él la amaba."**

Poseidón tomó un tono carmín.

**Annabeth me dio una mirada cautelosa. Ella no quería reventar mi burbuja. "Quizás tienes razón. Quizás el envíe una señal. Esa es la única forma de estar seguros: tu padre tiene que enviar una señal reclamándote como su hijo. A veces sucede."**

-Eso no le va a gustar-murmuró Grover.

"**¿Quieres decir que a veces no pasa?"**

Algunos dioses bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-Yo siempre los reclamo-aseguraron Ares y Atenea antes de fulminarse con la mirada.

Apolo carraspeo y prosiguió con la lectura.

**Annabeth pasó su palma por una barandilla del muelle. "Los dioses están ocupados. Ellos tienen muchos hijos y ellos no siempre…Bueno, a veces no se preocupan por nosotros, Percy.**

-¡Eso es falso!-gritaron todos los dioses con hijos indignados.

Los griegos les miraron.

-Siempre están siendo constantemente vigilados por su seguridad-explicó Apolo-, pero no podemos descuidar nuestro trabajo, aparte tenemos que ayudar a nuestros hijos a llegar al campamento-añadió tristemente.

Los griegos asintieron regalándoles una sonrisa a sus padres.

**Nos ignoran."**

Apolo bufó molesto.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes. adolescentes que parecían sombríos y depresivos, como si estuvieran esperando por una llamada que nunca vendría.**

Los que no habían sido reclamados hicieron una mueca, aunque la mayoría eran de dioses menores.

**Yo había conocido chicos así en Yancy, abandonados en una escuela por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor.**

"**Entonces estoy atascado aquí," dije. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Por el resto de mi vida?"**

"**Depende," dijo Annabeth. "Algunos campistas solo se quedan por el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita**

-¿Annabeth le está diciendo hermoso?-pregunto burlona Thalia.

-¿Sabes que cuando lo vimos creímos que era hermano nuestro?-preguntó Drew.

-Estuvimos llorando hasta que se supo de quien era hijo-dijo otra de sus hermanas.

-Si, pero ya sabemos de donde salió esa belleza-dijo Drew mirando a Poseidón lascivamente.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos junto a algunas diosas.

-Yo la primera vez que le vi creí que era un dios-dijo Hazel apenada.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ella que tomó un potente tono carmín.

-Yo soy más apuesto-susurro enojado Apolo.

**o Deméter, probablemente no tienes una fuerza de gran alcance.**

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntaron/gritaron los hijos de Demeter/Ceres junto con Piper.

-Tu si eres fuerte Pipes-le susurró Jason al oído, esta le sonrio y le dio un beso casto al hijo de Jupiter.

-Lo que ella trata de decir es que ustedes no atraen a tantos monstruos.

-No se de que se quejan-dijeron al unísono Hazel, Nico, Thalia y Jason- ¿Quieren que les persigan día y noche toda clase de monstruos?

Estos solo callaron, nadie había visto de esa forma, todos los monstruos, uno detrás de otro, buscándote para matarte, definitivamente no querían estar en el lugar de los hijos de los tres grandes.

**Los monstruos puede que te ignoren, así que puedes pasar unos meses de entrenamiento de verano y vivir en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros, es muy peligroso para vivir. Somos rondadores por año. En el mundo mortal, atraemos a los monstruos. Ellos nos sienten. Ellos vienen a retarnos. La mayoría del tiempo nos ignoran hasta que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para causar problemas,**

-Percy es un experto en eso-dijo sonriendo burlona Thalia.

Poseidón y Sally tragaron duro.

**como de diez u once años, pero después de eso, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí, o son asesinados. **

Algunos dioses bajaron el rostro en señal de luto por sus hijos fallecidos. Los mestizos igualmente guardaron luto junto a los héroes del pasado y mortales.

**Algunos se las arreglan para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se vuelven famosos, créeme si te digo los nombres, los reconocerías.**

-¡Como uno de mis hijos!-sonrió orgullosa Afrodita- ¡Taylor Lautner!

Algunas mestizas tenían sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

-¡PERO NO SE COMPARA CON PERCY!-se oyó decir a otra mestiza.

Los hombres bufaron molestos, algunos indignados y otros resignados.

-Vaya si que nuestro hermano debe ser muy bueno-murmuró Teseo.

-Ni que lo digas-le contestó su hermano para ver la reacción de las cazadoras.

Algunas fruncían los ceños asqueados y furibundos. Otras se mostraban pensativas e indulgentes.

El hijo de Poseidón poso su mirada en la diosa que se mostraba pensativa, oyó un débil crack, cada acción le demostraba que a la diosa le gustaba su hermano y le dolía el alma que así fuera, pero no podía enojarse con su hermano y mucho menos con ella, solo le quedaba observar como terminaría esto, aunque el resultado de el sea su corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡Silencio!-rugió Zeus-, Apolo continua la lectura.

Este solo asintió.

**Algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que son semidioses. Pero son muy pocos."**

"**¿Entonces los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?"**

-No-fue la negativa general de parte de los griegos.

**Annabeth sacudió su cabeza. "No a menos que sean intencionalmente atrapados en el bosque o convocados aquí por alguien."**

-¿Por qué alguien invocaría monstruos?-preguntó desconcertado Frank.

"**¿Por qué alguien invocaría monstruos?"**

Frank sonrió abiertamente.

"**Peleas de prácticas.**

-Razonal-dijeron los hijos de Marte junto a Reyna.

**Bromas."**

-Aceptable-comentaron los hijos de Mercurio.

-¿Bromas?-dijo frunciendo el ceño Hazel.

-Alguien podría salir herido-les riño Atenea.

-Descuida ya no se hace más-le tranquilizó su hijo.

Atenea asintió no muy conforme.

"**¿Bromas?"**

"**El punto es, los bordes están sellados para mantener a los monstruos y a los mortales fuera. Desde afuera, los mortales ven el valle y no ven nada inusual, solo una granja de fresas."**

"**Así que ¿tu eres rondadora por año?"**

**Annabeth asintió. De debajo del cuello de su camisa sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de barro de diferentes colores.**

Los semidioses que traían cuentas llevaron inconscientemente su mano al collar.

**Era tal como el de Luke, excepto que el de Annabeth también tenía un gran anillo de oro colgado de ella como un anillo de graduación.**

"**He estado aquí desde que tenía siete," dijo ella. "Cada agosto en el último día del periodo del verano, recibes una cuenta por sobrevivir otro año.**

-Reyna ¿No podría ser mejor así?-pregunto un hijo de Febo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella.

-Usar cuentas, cada vez que nos queman la piel para añadirnos otro año no puedo utilizar bien el arco-se quejó.

Ella suspiró pesadamente al oír los murmullos de acuerdo con el hijo de Febo.

-Me lo pensare.

-No se quejen yo tengo muchas más que ustedes-les dijo Jason.

-Lo pensaré-repitió.

**He estado aquí más tiempo que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están en la Universidad."**

"**¿Por qué viniste tan joven?"**

-Mala pregunta-dijeron al unísono Grover y Thalia.

**Ella torció el anillo en su collar. "No es tu problema."**

Thalia y Grover suspiraron pesadamente.

"**Oh." Me quedé allí por un minuto incómodo de silencio. "Así que…¿puedo salir caminando de aquí si quiero?"**

"**Sería suicidio,**

-Estamos hablando de Percy-rodó los ojos Leo.

Se oyeron varias risitas.

**pero podrías, con el permiso del Sr. D o Quirón. Pero ellos no te darán permiso hasta el final del verano a menos…"**

"**¿A menos…?"**

"**Se te conceda una búsqueda.**

-¿Una búsqueda?-preguntaron los romanos y los nuevos griegos.

-Es una misión-les explico relajado Quirón.

Los romanos asintieron.

-Es cuando los dioses te piden que les hagas un favor-volvió a explicar Quirón a los más pequeños.

**Pero eso difícilmente sucede. La última vez…"**

**Su voz se apagó. Pude notar por su tono que la última vez no había ido bien.**

-Definitivamente-dijeron a coro los semidioses, Grover y Quirón.

"**De vuelta a la enfermería," dije, "cuando me daban de comer esas cosas…"**

"**Ambrosía."**

"**Seee. Me preguntaste algo acerca del solsticio de verano."**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. "¿Así que sabes algo?"**

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Percy?-preguntó burlonamente Thalia.

"**Bueno…no. En mi vieja escuela escuché a Grover y Quirón hablando de eso. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. El dijo algo como que no teníamos mucho tiempo por la fecha límite. ¿Qué significa?"**

**Ella apretó su puño. "Ojala supiera. Quirón y los sátiros ellos lo saben pero no me lo dirán. Algo está mal en el Olimpo, algo muy importante. La última vez que estuve allí,**

-¿Ustedes van al Olimpo?-preguntó Reyna.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos ahora mismo en el Olimpo-dice risueño Leo.

-A lo que me refiero es aparte de estos momentos.

Los griegos asienten con la cabeza, los romanos fruncen el ceño.

-Los representantes de cada cabaña vamos cada solsticio-explica Clarisse.

Algunos romanos fruncieron el ceño al sentirse discriminados.

-No se preocupen-suspira Chris-, ustedes viven más tiempo que nosotros.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo.

**todo parecía demasiado normal."**

-Lo más normal que se puede estar con estos dos-dijo Artemisa señalando a su gemelo y Hermes.

Estos le sonríen tiernamente como quien no rompe ni un plato.

"**¿Has estado en el Olimpo?"**

"**Algunos de los rondadores por año –Luke, Clarisse y yo y algunos otros- hicimos un viaje de campo durante el solsticio de invierno. Ahí es cuando los dioses tienen su gran consejo anual."**

"**¿Pero como llegas allí?"**

-Eso, ¿Dónde que da esto?-pregunta Jason-, porque dudo que para cada solsticio viajen a Grecia-explica.

-Seguramente ahora lo lea-le dice Apolo.

"**El ferrocarril de Long Island, por supuesto. Te bajas en la estación Penn. El edificio Empire State, el ascensor especial al piso seiscientos."**

-¿Empire State?-preguntó desconcertada Piper.

Los griegos asintieron.

-¿Pero no tiene solamente 102 pisos?-pregunto aturdida.

Algunos rodaron los ojos y le hicieron un gesto a Apolo para que lea.

**Ella me miró como si estuviera segura de que yo ya debía saber eso.**

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño.

"**Eres de New York, ¿verdad?"**

"**Oh, claro." Hasta donde yo sabía, había solo ciento dos pisos**

Piper asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Jason el oído a la hija de Afrodita.

-Mi papá grabo una de sus películas allí-se encogió de hombros.

**en el edificio Empire State, pero decidí no señalarlo.**

"**Justo después de nuestra visita," continuó Annabeth, "el clima se volvió extraño, como si los dioses hubieran comenzado a pelear. Un par de veces desde entonces, escuché a los sátiros hablando.**

-Chismosa-riño/rió el sátiro.

**Lo mejor que pude entender es que algo importante fue robado. Y si no es devuelto para el solsticio de verano, habrá problemas. Cuando viniste, yo esperaba…quiero decir, Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo a excepción de Ares. Y, por supuesto tiene una rivalidad con Poseidón.**

-Al fin-exclama el dios.

Los dioses rieron burlones.

-Claro, nombren a todos menos a su padre-izo un puchero el dios.

Sacando suspiros de algunas diosas, semidiosas y mortales.

Los demás reían o se burlaban.

**Pero, quiero decir, aparte de eso, pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensé que quizás sabías algo."**

**Sacudí mi cabeza. Deseé poder ayudarla,**

-Como a cualquier ser vivo-bufó Thalia

-Ni lo digas-concordó Grover-, el se escapaba para ayudar a los hipocampos cada noche.

-Eso explica el porque siempre tenia ojeras y estaba cansado-dijo Will.

Poseidón suspiro. Le gustaba que su hijo sea bueno con sus súbditos y les ayudara pero no quería que la salud de su hijo se debilite por esa razón.

**pero me sentía demasiado hambriento y mentalmente sobrecargado para preguntar algo más.**

-Es extraño que no hallas argumentado del hambre voraz que tenemos los hombres-se detuvo Apolo mirando a su gemela.

-Pues si no lo recuerdas lo último alimento que ingirió fue de noche, estuvo inconsciente y solo fue alimentado con ambrosía y néctar, es necesario que el muchacho se alimente apropiadamente-le explico su gemela como quien explica a un niño de 6 años.

-Es verdad-se adelanto Zoë antes de que Apolo hable-, yo también tendría hambre.

Thalia le regaló una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

"**Tengo que conseguir una búsqueda," murmuró Annabeth para sí misma.**

Quirón negaba con la cabeza ante los pensamientos de la versión joven de su pupila.

"**No soy demasiado joven. Si ellos solo me contaran el problema…"**

**Pude sentir el olor a barbacoa proveniente de un lugar cercano. Annabeth debió escuchar mi estómago gruñir. Ella me dijo que fuera,**

-Que considerada-dijo una hija de Aglaya (N/A: *Ve por la ventana la lluvia y toma un sorbo de su café con leche y muerde una torta frita* Oh, lo siento es algo depresivo el paisaje *suspira pesadamente* explicaré quien es Aglaya *saca una hoja para leer* En la mitología griega, _Aglaya_ o _Aglaia_ _la resplandeciente, la que brilla, la esplendorosa, la espléndida _era la más joven y bella de las tres _Cárites_. Simbolizaba la inteligencia, el poder creativo y la intuición del intelecto.

Era hija, como sus hermanas _Eufrósine_ y _Talia_, de _Zeus_ y de la _oceánide Eurínome_, o de _Helios_ y _Egle_.

Aunque _Hefesto_ estaba casado con _Afrodita_, en otras su esposa era _Aglaya._ Listo. *vuelve a tomar un sorbo de café con leche mientras deja la hoja en un costado* Díganle a tio Zeus que deje de llover. Besos) a lo que los demás dioses y diosas, junto algunos mestizos asintieron conformes.

**que ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el muelle, deslizando sus dedos por la barandilla como si estuviera trazando el plan de batalla.**

-Algo que-dijo Clarisse-, conociéndola, estaba haciendo-rodó los ojos.

**De vuelta en la cabaña once, todo el mundo estaba hablando, esperando por la cena. Por primera vez, noté que muchos de los campistas tenían facciones similares: nariz afilada,**

Los hijos de Hermes y Mercurio junto a su padre se tocaron la nariz.

**cejas arqueadas,**

Fue el turno de las cejas.

**sonrisas maliciosas.**

Estos al ver las risitas de los demás les sonrieron y a algunos les subió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

**Eran la clase de chicos que los maestros clasificarían como problemáticos.**

-Porque tu no lo eres-rodaron los ojos divertíos los Stoll.

**Afortunadamente, nadie me presto mucha atención mientras caminaba a mi lugar y me sentaba junto a mi cuerno de Minotauro.**

Un ruido estruendoso llamó la atención de los allí presentes.

-Ya pasaron los 40 minutos-le dijo Martha a Hermes.

-Lo he notado-rodó los ojos el dios.

-Gracias-agradeció la mortal que había oído la conversación.

-No hay de que querida-le contesta la serpiente.

Sally sale hacia la cocina donde están ya cocinados y punto muchos pollos asados.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunta Poseidón.

-Si, por favor-le dice la mortal con una sonrisa.

Así la mortal y el dios fueron hacia la cocina.

-¿Deberíamos esperarlos?-preguntó Demeter.

-No, sigamos con la lectura-dijo Zeus.

**El consejero, Luke, se acercó. Él también tenía el aire de la familia de Hermes.**

Este alzó una ceja interrogante.

**Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

Thalia había comenzado a sollozar en silencio al recordar al Luke que jamás espero que le traicionara.

Grover y Nico se le acercaron para consolarla sutilmente.

"**Te encontré un saco de dormir," dijo él. "Y aquí, te robé unos artículos de aseo de la tienda del campamento."**

**No pude notar si estaba bromeando en la parte de robar.**

-¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó indignado el dios junto a sus hijos romanos y griegos.

**Dije, "Gracias."**

"**No hay problema," Luke se sentó junto a mí, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "¿Primer día difícil?"**

"**No pertenezco aquí," dije. "Ni siquiera creo en dioses."**

"**Seeee," dijo él. "Así es como todos comenzamos. ¿Una vez que empiezas a creer en ellos? No se vuelve más fácil."**

**La amargura en su voz me sorprendió,**

Igualmente se le notaba a Apolo mientras leía frunciendo el ceño.

**porque Luke parecía un muchacho bastante transigente.**

**Él lucía como si pudiera manejar cualquier cosa.**

"**¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?" pregunté.**

**Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, y por un segundo pensé que iba a apuñalarme, pero el sol raspó el barro de la suela de su sandalia. "Seeee. Hermes."**

"**El mensajero con pies alados."**

Este se sonrojó un poco. Pero se recupero rápidamente.

"**Ese es él. Mensajeros. Medicina. Viajeros, comerciantes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso es que estás aquí, disfrutando la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es selectivo con los que auxilia."**

**Pensé que Luke no quería llamarme un Don nadie. Él solo tenía mucho en su cabeza. "¿Has visto a tu papá?"**

El dios bajó la mirada avergonzado fulminando con la mirada a Zeus.

"**Una vez."**

Este elevo la mirada sorprendido.

**Esperé, pensando que el quería contarme, que me contaría. Aparentemente no era así.**

-¿Cómo lo izo?-pregunto Grover.

-Es imposible no contarle-concordó Thalia-, aún cuando le odiaba me abrí a él.

Algunos aún sorprendidos, siguieron escuchando la conversación que leía el dios de la medicina.

**Me pregunté si la historia tenía que ver con como obtuvo su cicatriz.**

Hermes estaba estático.

_¿Y si era verdad?, ¿y si su hijo le odiaba por hacerle esa cicatriz?_

**Luke miró hacia arriba y esbozó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas aquí, son en su mayoría buena gente. **

-¿Cómo que la mayoría?-se oyó en coro.

**Después de todo, somos una familia amplia, ¿no? Cuidamos los unos de los otros."**

-¡Si!-gritaron todos los integrantes del Campamento Mestizo.

Por otra parte los romanos, jamás se habían visto como una familia. Solo se veían familiarizados por sus padres divinos, nunca vieron como familia, es decir, solo veían a sus hermanos pero no se cuidaban los unos a los otros. Tendrían que cambiar eso.

**Él parecía entender cuan perdido me sentía, y estuve agradecido por eso, porque un chico mayor como él- incluso si era consejero- debía evitar a un medio escolar nada sofisticado como yo.**

**Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había robado unos artículos de aseo para mi, que era la cosa más amable que alguien había hecho por mí en todo el día.**

-Visto y considerando como era Annabeth antes no me extraña-dijo Leo, a lo que los inmaduros estaban de acuerdo con él.

**Decidí hacerle una última gran pregunta, la que me había estado molestando todo el día.**

"**Clarisse,**

-¿Yo qué pinto en esto?-dijo enojada la guerrera.

**de Ares,**

-No de Afrodita-rodó los ojos Travis.

-Estas pidiendo a gritos que les diga que es C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D.

Los hermanos Stoll se pusieron pálidos.

Will se mantuvo callado y tapó sutilmente una mini-camara que les había hecho Leo.

**estaba bromeando acerca de que yo tenía potencial para los Tres Grandes. Entonces Annabeth…dos veces, dijo ella que quizá yo sería el elegido. Dijo que debería hablar con el Oráculo. ¿Qué era todo eso?"**

**Luke plegó su cuchillo.**

-No es lo más lindo en una conversación-dijo Afrodita con una mueca.

"**Odio las profecías."**

-Yo también-se oyeron varias voces, tanto griegas como romanas.

-Oigan-dijo enojado Apolo.

-Lo siento-susurro Rachel.

Will se le acercó y le abrazó.

-No me gustan las profecías, pero jamás dije que tu no me gustaras-le susurró al oído.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él la sentó sobre su regazo al cual ella acepto gustosa. Apolo frunció el ceño enojado.

-Sigue Apolo-dijo Zeus al ver que este seguía mirando al Oráculo y su hijo.

Este gruño y volvió su vista al libro que tenía en manos.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**Su rostro se contrajo alrededor de la cicatriz. "Digamos que eché las cosas a perder para los demás.**

-Pero al final lo reparaste-susurró Thalia, pero nadie la oyó.

**Los últimos dos años, desde que mi viaje al jardín de las Hespérides**

Zoë miró fijamente al libro, al oír el nombre de sus hermanas.

**salió mal, Quirón no ha permitido más búsquedas. Annabeth se moría de ganas por salir al mundo exterior. Ella presionó a Quirón hasta que él le dijo finalmente que él sabía su destino. Él tenía una profecía del Oráculo. Él no le contaría todo, pero dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a ir a una búsqueda todavía. Ella tenía que esperar hasta que…alguien especial viniera al campamento."**

-Y si que era especial-rió Connor, dándole doble sentido a esa oración que Atenea no pudo descifrar.

"**¿Alguien especial?"**

"**No te preocupes por eso, chico," dijo Luke. "Annabeth quiere pensar que cada nuevo campista que viene aquí es el presagio que ella ha estado esperando. Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar."**

-Hablando de eso, ¿y la comida?-preguntó Leo.

-Que raro, se supone que Sally y Poseidón ya debían de estar aquí-dijo Perséfone.

-Iré a ver-dijo Hera, que estaba cansada.

-Sigamos leyendo-dijo Zeus.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Al momento que lo dijo, un cuerno sonó en la distancia. De alguna manera supe que era una caracola, aunque no lo hubiera oído antes.**

-¡Poderes de pescado!-gritaron los inmaduros.

**Luke gritó, "¡Once, formen filas!"**

**Toda la cabaña, como veinte de nosotros, se presentó en el patio común. Nos alineamos en orden de antigüedad, así que por supuesto yo era el último. Campistas vinieron de otras cabañas también,**

-¿Qué esperabas que no comiésemos?-dijo Will fingiendo estremecerse mientras Rachel reía aun en su regazo.

Apolo gruño y fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, que no comprendía a su padre.

**excepto de las tres cabañas vacías al final, y la cabaña ocho, que había lucido normal durante el día, pero ahora comenzaba a brillar color plata mientras el sol se ocultaba.**

Las cazadoras sonrieron al recordar su acogedora cabaña.

**Caminamos sobre la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Los sátiros se nos unieron desde el prado. Náyades emergieron del lago. Algunas otras chicas salieron de los bosques- y cuando digo salieron de los bosques, quiero decir directamente de los árboles.**

-Ninfas-dijeron los griegos.

**Vi una chica, como de nueve o diez años, saliendo de un lado de un árbol de arce y venir saltando hasta la colina.**

**En total, había quizás cien campistas, algunas docenas de sátiros y una docena entre ninfas de los árboles y Náyades.**

-¿Ellos comen con ustedes?-preguntó un hijo de Mercurio.

-Si-le respondieron sus hermanos.

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Un fuego central quemaba en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta de tela blanca adornada con púrpura. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña once estaba atestada de gente. Tuve que apretarme al borde de un banco con la mitad de mi trasero colgando.**

-¡Demasiada información!-gritaron los inmaduros junto con sus padres, Nico y Thalia.

**Vi a Grover sentado en la mesa doce con el Sr. D, algunos sátiros, y un par de niños regordetes rubios que se parecían al Sr. D.**

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunto Dionisio con la cara rota.

-El…-pero no pudo continuar lágrimas envergaban su rostro y Dakota fue a consolar a su hermano dejando a un lado la bebida.

Dioniso y Polux tenían la mirada perdida, por lo que Apolo decidió seguir leyendo para darles un poco de intimidad.

**Quirón se hizo a un lado, siendo la mesa de picnic demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

-Nosotros arreglaremos eso Quirón-dijeron Leo y Nissa al mismo tiempo.

El les regaló una sonrisa.

**Annabeth se sentó en la mesa seis**

-Ya la tenía vista-rio Thalia por lo bajo. (N/A: e.e ese había sido mi comentario la primera vez ñ.ñ)

**con un montón de atléticos de apariencia seria, todos con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio miel.**

Los hijos de Atenea sonrieron ante su descripción.

**Clarisse se sentó detrás de mí en la mesa de los de Ares. Al parecer ella había superado lo de ser mojada, porque se estaba riendo y eructando con sus amigos.**

Afrodita y sus hijas, tanto griegas y romanas, profirieron un sonoro "Ewww"

Ares y sus hijos, tanto griegos como romanos, profirieron un gran eructo en el que sonó como uno solo.

-¡Ewww!-volvieron a chillar las niñas mientras algunos reían.

**Finalmente, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de mármol del pabellón, y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Él levantó su copa. "¡Por Apolo!"**

Todos miraron a Apolo que sonreían a punto de seguir con la lectura.

-Quítate-le dijo su hermana al arrebatarle el libro.

"**¡Por los dioses!"**

Leyó esta y le lanzó el libro en la cabeza a su gemelo.

Atenea le miro reprobatoriamente, al igual que sus hijos.

Los demás dioses miraban a Apolo, algunos divertidos y otros exasperados.

**Las ninfas se acercaron con platos de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y si, ¡barbacoa! **

-¡Tenemos hambre!-gritaron los inmaduros.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

En ese momento llega Sally, Poseidón y Hera cada uno con dos bandejas llenas de galletas azules. Lo divertido era que, ambas mujeres estaban regañando al dios.

-Te va a doler la pansa-seguía Hera.

-Eran para los niños-dijo Sally apenada.

-Lo siento. Eran muy tentadoras.

-Menos mal que había hecho más.

-Aquí tienen niños-les sonrió Sally.

**Mi copa estaba vacía, pero Luke dijo, "Dilo. Lo que quieras, sin alcohol, por supuesto."**

**Dije, "Gaseosa de cereza."**

**El vaso se llenó con un caramelo líquido espumoso.**

**Luego tuve una idea. "Gaseosa de cereza azul."**

Sally vio con cariño al libro. Como extrañaba a su pequeño bebé.

**La soda se volvió violentamente a un color cobalto.**

**Tome un sorbo cauteloso. Perfecto.**

**Brindé por mi madre.**

Los ojos de la mortal se aguaron, al igual que los de Rachel el cual escondió su rostro en el hombro de Will que no podía estar más rojo y costaba diferenciarle por la cabellera de la joven.

**Ella no se ha ido, me dije a mí mismo. No permanentemente, de todas formas. Ella está en el submundo. Y si ese es un lugar real, entonces algún día…**

-No me gusta a donde va la cosa-se exasperó Hades.

"**Aquí tienes, Percy," dijo Luke, entregándome un plato de carne ahumada.**

-¡Dejen de nombrar comida!-gritaron los inmaduros menos Will que abrazaba a la pelirroja que estaba aún con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

**Llené mi plato y estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando noté que todos se ponían de pie, y llevaban sus platos al fuego central del pabellón. Me pregunté si iban por el postre o algo.**

La sala se llenó de risas por parte de los griegos.

-¿A donde se dirigen?-preguntó una hija de Vulcano.

-Ya verán-le respondió Jason.

"**Vamos," me dijo Luke.**

**A medida que me acercaba, vi que todos tomaban una porción de su comida y la lanzaban al fuego,**

Los romanos miraron a los griegos, en especial los hijos de Mercurio y Febo, que no podían creer tremenda barbaridad contra algo tan sensacional y delicioso como la comida.

**la fresa más madura, el más jugoso trozo de carne, el más cálido rollo de mantequilla.**

-¿¡Enserio!?-dijeron los revoltosos, nuevamente sin Will que prestaba más atención a la pelirroja que a la lectura.

**Luke murmuró en mi oído, "Una ofrenda para los dioses. Les gusta el olor."**

-Están bromeando-dijeron los romanos mirando a los dioses que se encogieron de hombros.

"**Estás bromeando."**

**Su mirada me advirtió que no tomara esto a la ligera, pero no pude evitar preguntarme porque un inmortal, un ser todo poderoso le gustaría el olor de comida quemada.**

-_Es lo que pensamos todos_-pensaban más de la mitad del salón.

**Luke se aproximo al fuego, inclinó la cabeza, y arrojó un cúmulo de uvas grandes y rojas. "Hermes."**

**Yo era el siguiente.**

**Deseé saber que nombre de dios decir.**

Poseidón bajó la mirada apenado pero dispuesto a escuchar que dios elegiría para darle su ofrenda.

**Finalmente, hice un llamado en silencio. Quien quiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.**

**Lancé una rebanada grande de carne en las llamas.**

**Cuando tomé una bocanada de humo, no me tapé la boca.**

**No olía nada como comida quemada. Olía chocolate caliente, brownies recién horneados, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores del campo, y cientos de otras cosas más deliciosas que no deberían ir bien juntas, pero lo hacían. Podía casi creer que los dioses podían vivir de ese humo.**

-No se puede-dijo decepcionado Hermes, mientras los demás dioses reían ante el recuerdo.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-preguntaron los Stoll.

-Su padre lo intentó-dijo Apolo dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Cool-dijo Will sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja que ahora estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio.

-Y luego estuvo una semana en el hospital de Apolo-dijo Demeter.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me izo caso-dijo Atenea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duraste papá?-pregunto Chris.

-13 días y unas horas-le contesto sonrojado el dios.

Hermes carraspeo, Apolo salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a su hijo abrazar a Rachel. Eso NO le gustaba, para él, la Oráculo siempre es como su hija y aunque fuera hijo suyo, no quiere que esta este con nadie, fue por esa razón que invento eso de que la Oráculo no podría terminar con alguien.

Volvió su mirada al libro y luego de encontrar por donde se había quedado, prosiguió con la lectura.

**Cuando todo el mundo había vuelto a sus asientos y terminado de comer, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de nuevo por nuestra atención.**

**El Sr. D se levantó con un gran suspiro. "Si, se supone que tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes mocosos. **(Insertar gruñidos de los dioses) **Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que la próxima captura la bandera es el viernes. La cabaña cinco actualmente tiene los laureles."**

Ares dio un grito de guerra orgulloso de sus hijos.

**Un montón de feos vítores se levantaron en la mesa de Ares.**

Al igual que en ese momento.

"**Personalmente," continuó el Sr. D, "No me podría importar menos, pero felicitaciones. También debería decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Peter Johnson."**

-Dionisio-gruño el dios del mar.

**Quirón murmuró algo.**

"**Ermm, Percy Jackson," corrigió el Sr. D. "Eso es. Hurra, y todo eso. Ahora vayan a su tonta hoguera. Vamos."**

**Todo el mundo aplaudió.**

-¡Por obligación!-se escuchó la voz de un chico, pero no se le reconoció.

**Todos caminamos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió un canto con nosotros. Cantamos canciones de campamento acerca de los dioses y bromeamos, y lo gracioso era que no sentía que nadie se me quedaba viendo ya. Me sentía en casa.**

-Es porque es tu segundo hogar-dijo cariñosamente Thalia.

**Más tarde en la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera se encrespaban en un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar, y todos volvimos a nuestras cabañas. No me di cuenta cuan exhausto estaba hasta que me desplomé en mi saco de dormir prestado.**

**Mis dedos se enrollaron alrededor del cuerno de Minotauro. Pensé en mi mamá, pero tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de dormir cuando era un niño, la manera en la que me decía no dejes que te piquen las chinches.**

-Que buena madre-suspiraron Hera, Perséfone y Demeter.

**Cuando cerré los ojos, me dormí instantáneamente.**

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

**Ojala hubiera sabido cuanto disfrutaría mi nuevo hogar.**

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Fin del capítulo-le cortó Apolo.

-Bien, iré a traer los pollos-dijo Sally mientras se levantaba y con ayuda de Poseidón trajeron muchos pollos asados acompañado con ensaladas, de parte de Demeter, frutas y algunas galletas perdidas.

Pero nadie notó que cierto hijo de Hefesto ponía un líquido en las copas de Hermes y Apolo.

Hestia se sentía mejor, el fuego del hogar iba tomando nuevamente el tamaño adecuado y su cabello volvía a tener ese tono profundo.

Al terminar de comer y ordenar todo, y que los mestizos hambrientos guardaran 2 pollos enteros para cuando les diera hambre, iban a proseguir con la lectura cuando una luz iluminó el lugar…

**Konichiwuaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**No me maten *sale corriendo y se esconde tras cerbero* Cerbero me protege! Ja!.**

**Nico Di Angelo ,mi novio, ¬¬ aléjense zorras ¬¬, me lo dio para que no me maten, si incluyéndote a ti Nyaruko-san.**

**Bien primero me saque un 9+ en el examen de mate Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Ya dí uno de lengua y creo que me fue bien, para un 7 tengo ;)**

**Expuse un T.P de Físico Química sobre Dorothy no se cuanto jajaj los dos apellidos raros LOL. (Más le vale q me ponga buena nota el profe ¬¬)**

**Ahora tengo una de música, Geografía (Ayudame papiiiii) le voy a tener q pedir ayuda a mi papi Poseidón y mi suegro Hades :/ , y deee no me acuerdo eraaa Fisico química…**

**Así que estoy estudiando a fulll!**

**Por eso espero que entiendan mi tardanza…cuando terminen los lokos exámenes de los profes volveré a subir mas rápidamente O:)**

**Por otro lado! el otro día me estaba fijando en los Reviews y cuando entro veo:**

**Reviews 70 (osea 10 en un capi cada uno) yo qde re \\(*O*)/ Los amooo!**

**y luego vi:**

**58 Alertas en mi historia y qde re OMG! estaba en 7ma nube y por último veo:**

**Faforites: 81 yo reee! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *salí corriendo de mi pieza, empuje a mi hermano y comencé a correr con el patio agitando mis manos como si fueran alas hasta q pise un hormiguero y las hormigas me subieron y me volví loka hasta que me las quite y de Vendeta les destruí en su totalidad el hormiguero Muajajajajajaj y luego volví para saber porque había salido y lo vi de nuevo y fui corriendo a ponérselo en la cara a mi mami q no creía en mi)! y yo segui re KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Y me puse a llorar lucesitas y chocolate!**

**jajajajajajajaj bien donde estaba a sí…tengo que contestar Reviews Duh!**

**Aquí van!**

**Frida12346:**

**Si hee rápido…hee no tanto tiempo…heee Sorry *carita del gato con botas***

**Nyaruko-San:**

**Veamos el razonamiento…**

**1: Enserio cada letra es una palabra O.O! no me había dado cuenta!**

**2: Si, cuando lo lei me di cuenta de eso y dije *baka, baka, baka* soy estúpida cuando me dejo llevar…**

**3: Por supuesto que si Clarisse y violencia=Tanatos pidiéndote dinero muajajajajaç**

**4: Siii tu ejercito de zombies no podrán conmigo!**

***sobre las letras: (X: Mal y V: Bien)**

**C: X**

**P: X**

**E: X**

**A: V**

**L: V**

**H: V**

**D: V**

**D: V**

…

**Estuviste muy bien O:)**

**Veamos:**

**C: X**

**P: X**

**E: X**

**A: V**

**L: V**

**O: V**

**D: V**

**D: V**

**R: V**

**Muy bien!**

**jajaja **

**Besos ñ.ñ!**

**Giannavale:**

**Ya lo subí e.e esperaras mucho más luego XD**

**No quiero eso! o tal vez siii! muajajajaja (se me esta pegando lo Hades XD)**

**Pues aquí esta!**

**Mitchel0420:**

**Gracias!**

**Eso loko! la pregunta es ¿por q? porque mi hermano trajo malas notas…yo qde re x.O**

**¬¬***********************NO FLORENCIAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**angel´ -love:**

**Gracias! aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo!, eso es muy bueno muajajaj les dejé con la intriga! jijjijij**

**No hay pista! ni lo digo ajajjajajaja! no a menos que lo recuerde. jajajajaj muajajajajaj.**

**me encanto:**

**Te dije lo mucho q me gusta este nombre? jajaja Sus deseos son ordenes!**

**Siii este capítulo trae a dioses menores q la mayoría, por no decir todos, no conocían jijijiji. No la verdad no me molesta, yo pienso que si criticas algo me ayudas a acoplarme a lo que ustedes quieren y además no me molesta investigar un poco y menos si es sobre Grecia ;) Si tienes mas criticas con gusto las tomare ;) gracias! besitos! ñ.ñ**

**mar91:**

**Sii ya era hora de q Rachel muestre su lado sádico XD!**

**Maite:**

**A mi también me gustó pero no quise hacerles sufrir! Shoroo los amooo chicos no piensen mal! Broma tomada ;) arma lista para descargar, se disparara en el próximo cap. ;) muajajajaja **

**No se te ocurre mm… interesante XD**

**Alelila:**

**Mal shoroo no entiendes nada y el traductor de google no lo hace muy bien! Cruel, como puedes creer eso! solo soy legado de Eris (diosa de la discordia) ;) Atenea+Bullyng=Diversión asegurada XD**

**De 5 agregamos a Demeter muajajajaja a re mala era! No se es q sino me siento mal por Paul :)**

**Bueno eso fue todo!**

**jajajaja las bromas son bien recibidas ;) jajaja**

**les dejo un poema:**

_**Te escribiré mi amor, desde un sonido**_

_**de tierra apretujada,**_

_**desde un hondón, de pie,**_

_**desde un frondoso**_

_**confín de llamaradas,**_

_**desde donde sus pétalos la Rosa**_

_**de los vientos deslava;**_

_**de allá te escribiré, a la luz profunda**_

_**de una estrella lejana,**_

_**desde donde me encuentres y no me encuentres**_

_**buscándome en el mapa,**_

_**te escribiré de asuntos de entereza**_

_**al punto fijo en que despunta el alba.**_

_**Desde el clamor del mar o de la tierra**_

_**te escribiré esta carta.**_

_**Desde el instante en que te supe hermosa**_

_**te escribiré esta carta.**_

_**Desde el sesgo de luz de tu sonrisa**_

_**te escribiré esta carta.**_

**CARTA**

**ELVIO ROMERO.**

**jajaj cambiando de tema…vieron la película 12 años esclavo, yo shoree todaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la película! no se vale demasiadas emociones y luego me pongo a ver Harry potter justo en el final cuando muere Dumby, solo a mi me pasa!**

***snif snif***

**¿Alguien lee la historia "El uno para el otro" porq voy a castrar a Fernando, (nos hablamos por Line) y no me da más q angustias si lees esto hacete responsable FER!**

**jajajaj besos mis amores y si quieren ponerse a shorar y despotricar contra alguien esta historia sirve muy bien BESOS! :***

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Los ama La Otaku Que Lee Libros!**


	9. Capturamos una bandera

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo VIII:**** Capturamos una bandera.**

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Fin del capítulo-le cortó Apolo.

-Bien, iré a traer los pollos-dijo Sally mientras se levantaba y con ayuda de Poseidón trajeron muchos pollos asados acompañado con ensaladas, de parte de Demeter, frutas y algunas galletas perdidas.

Pero nadie notó que cierto hijo de Hefesto ponía un líquido en las copas de Hermes y Apolo.

Hestia se sentía mejor, el fuego del hogar iba tomando nuevamente el tamaño adecuado y su cabello volvía a tener ese tono profundo.

Al terminar de comer y ordenar todo, y que los mestizos hambrientos guardaran 2 pollos enteros para cuando les diera hambre, iban a proseguir con la lectura cuando una luz iluminó el lugar…

La luz dio paso a una carta que, cuando Hestia se iba a acercar sus palabras resonaron en el lugar (N/A: Tipo vociferador, así ;) para q comprendan más fácil).

_¡Semidioses!_

_Sabemos lo frustrante que es no poder ver a su amigo y autor de los hechos, por lo que, como aún no llegó la hora de que vuelvan de ese infernal lugar._

_Les daremos el gusto de volver a verlos._

_¡Dioses!_

_Tienen prohibido dañar a los semidioses que aparecerán en escena._

Y sin más la voz cesó y la carta se prendió en llamas.

-¿¡En donde esta mi hijo!?-gritaron Sally y Poseidón.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, ya que una luz verde mar y grisácea atrajo la atención de todos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un niño pequeño de unos 3 años, de cabello rebelde color azabache, ojos verde mar muy profundo, una sonrisa tierna que izo arrullar a muchas jóvenes presentes, junto a unos hoyuelos extremadamente dulces, traía una remera donde se vislumbraba la imagen de un corcel negro como la noche y unos pantaloncillos azules, junto unas zapatillas blancas, que al pisar prendía lucecitas de colores.

El niño estaba riendo mientras en sus manitas sostenía un pez dorado que nadaba alegremente en una bolsa transparente.

Por otra parte, una niña de entr años, llevaba el cabello atado en un moño alto, donde sus rulos caían de forma natural, unos ojos grises ocultos tras un libro de mitos griegos, traía puesto unos pantaloncillos azules, junto unos aros de búhos y una remera manga corta donde se veía un árbol que era claramente de olivo, unas sandalias de tiras grises que tenía de decoración muchas flores de colores.

Pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió a todos. Lo que los impacto fue lo que estaban haciendo los niños.

El niño que momentos antes sostenía una bolsa con el pez, se veía felizmente jugando con una bola de agua en donde nadaba feliz el pez a su alrededor.

La niña estaba leyendo el libro que traía en voz alta.

-_…malvada, ¿cómo puede abandonar a su suerte a un hijo? Pobre Hefesto-_susurró esto último, todos los miraban impactados-_Veamos…¡Atenea!-_gritó eufórica la niña-_En la mitología griega es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad. Una de las principales divinidades del Partenón griego y una de los doce dioses olímpicos._

_La versión más tradicional de su mito la representa como hija partenogenética de Zeus, nacida de sus pensamientos completamente armada después de que se tragase a su madre-la niña hace una mueca-. Era imbatible en la guerra, ni el mismo Ares pudo derrotarla-la niña sonrió feliz-. Jamás se casó o tuvo amantes, manteniendo una virginidad perpetua-la sonrisa se le borro del rostro-, ella no puede ser mi madre-dijo llamando la atención de todos y vieron como unas lagrimas caían del rostro de la niña._

Esto no solo llamó la atención de los antes presentes, sino que también de un niño que se acerco tímidamente, aún con el pez en una esfera a su alrededor.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?-_le preguntó el ojiverde.

Ella se tensó y bajó ligeramente el libro para ver la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía el desconocido. Ella se ruborizó hasta que una voz les hizo voltearse.

-¡Percy!-sonrió Sally.

-¡Mamá!-le devolvió la sonrisa el niño para ir y abrazar a su madre.

Esta le recibió gustosa en un abrazo caluroso.

Atenea bajó de su trono, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Hera y con la frente en alto fue junto a su hija.

-Annabeth-le dijo la diosa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó la pequeña, que se quedo estática al ver su mismo color de cabello y ojos en otra persona.

-¿Ma…mamá?-tartamudeo la pequeña.

Ella solo le sonrió un poco avergonzada y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, al que la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos le correspondió.

-¡Mamá!-chillo nuevamente, abrazando aun más fuerte a la diosa.

-Ya…ya…ya-le susurro Atenea, la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó con delicadeza en su regazo cuando llego al trono

-Mami-le llamo Percy al ver a la niña.

Ella le miro inquisitivamente, pero otro dios había dejado su trono para encaminarse hacia la mortal.

-Sally-susurró Poseidón, algo tímido por lo que pueda llegar a pensar su hijo de él.

-Percy-le susurró Sally, este la miro atentamente-, te presento a tu padre.

-Pero tu dijiste que se perdió en el mar.

-Pero ya volví-le contesto Poseidón, acercándosele y arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

-¿Papi?-pregunto Percy ladeando un poco la cabeza, lo que sacó arrullos de todas las mujeres presentes.

-Si, hijo-le sonrió tímido.

Percy se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a jalarle del pelo.

-Mami tiene razón-se rio el niño-, tengo el pelo y los ojos de papi.

Sacando más arrullos de las mujeres.

Teseo, Orión y Perseo se acercaron curiosos por observar a su hermanito y primo. Poseidón les miró y sonrió.

-Percy-le llamó la atención el dios-, ellos son tus hermanos, Teseo-señalo al guerrero- , Orión-señaló al joven que traía un carcaj de flechas en la espalda- y él es tu primo Perseo-señaló al ultimo guerrero.

Percy sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.

-Mami, esos nombres me suenan-le dijo al oído.

-¿Así?-le sonrió mirando como Poseidón, Perseo, Teseo y Orión se acercaban curiosos de saber lo que le decía el chico.-¿Te acuerdas de dónde?

Él niño frunció el ceño y puso cara pensante, ante la atenta mirada de todos, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el libro que traía la pequeña Annabeth. La cual rápidamente tomo y buscó hasta encontrar los nombres. Y sonrió al notar que la dislexia no le afectaba y podía leer normalmente.

_-Orión era hijo de Poseidón y Euríale -leyó el joven héroe, todos los miraron sorprendidos de que supiera a esa edad quien era su hermano, este sonrió orgulloso y escuchó el relato-, hija de Minos_

-No es alguien a quien quieras conocer-murmuró Jason.

_rey de Creta. Orión tenía el don de andar sobre las aguas, concedido por su padre, Poseidón. Fue hasta la isla de Quíos donde se emborracho- Orión se sonrojó y Teseo le dio palmaditas en la espalda tratando de no reír- y atacó a Mérope, hija de Enopión._

Orión se le acercó y lo cargo en brazos.

Annabeth miró a los héroes y le susurró al oído a su madre.

-¿Ellos son hijos de Poseidón?-le preguntó.

-Si-hizo una mueca-, no quiero que te juntes con esos tontos.

Annabetha asintió nuevamente.

-Vamos a leer una historia-le dijo Sally a Percy.

El niño sonrió contento mientras se iba a sentar en los almohadones junto a sus amigos del futuro que no podían apartar su mirada de él.

Este se dio cuenta y sonriendo tímidamente dijo.

-Hola soy Percy.

-Hola Percy, yo soy Nico-trato de sonreír el hijo de Hades.

-Yo soy Thalía-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la hija de Zeus.

Este les sonrió y espero hasta que Thalía tomara el libro y buscara el capítulo.

**Capítulo 8:**

**CAPTURAMOS UNA BANDERA.**

Clarisse gruño fuertemente junto a sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que lea usted –le dice Thalía pasándole el libro al dios de los mares.

**Los próximos días me instalé en una rutina que se sentía casi normal, si no se cuenta el hecho de que estaba recibiendo lecciones de sátiros,**

Los romanos alzaron una ceja, _¿Qué podrían enseñar los faunos?_

**Ninfas, y un centauro.**

-Algo completamente normal-dijeron en una sola voz los semidioses.

Percy tenía los ojos brillosos.

**Cada mañana tomé Griego Antiguo con Annabeth**

-¿Yo?-preguntó la aludida.

-Si hija-le respondió su madre-, este libro habla sobre el futuro-le explicó.

-¿Pero eso no puede dañar el espacio tiempo?

-Son órdenes de las moiras y no podemos negarnos.

Ella asintió obviamente inconforme. Hasta que una pregunta se le formó en su cerebro.

-¿Cuántos años tengo en el libro?-preguntó dudosa.

-12-le respondió simplemente.

Ella asintió y esperó a que el dios de los mares prosiguiera con la lectura.

**y hablamos acerca de los dioses y diosas en el tiempo presente, que era un poco extraño.**

La mayoría rodó los ojos ante tal obviedad.

**descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón**

-¿Cuándo no la tiene?-se burló Leo.

Pero Annabeth le tomó como un cumplido y le sonrió.

-Luego te acostumbras-se encogió de hombros Piper.

**acerca de mi dislexia: el Griego Antiguo no era tan difícil de leer para mí.**

-Lo notamos-rodo los ojos Thalía para luego mirar al niño a su lado que le miraba maravillado.

**Al menos, no más difícil que el Inglés.**

-Eso es obvio-argumentaron griegos y romanos.

**Después de un par de mañanas, podría tropezar con unas pocas líneas de Homero, sin demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

**El resto del día, tuve que alternar a través de las actividades al aire libre, en busca de algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intento enseñarme tiro con arco,**

-El peor error de tu vida-dijeron melodramáticamente los hermanos Stoll al centauro.

**Pero nos dimos cuenta muy rápido que no era nada bueno con un arco y flecha.**

Frank y las cazadoras, apretujaron a su arquero como para pedirles perdón.

**No se quejaba, incluso cuando tuvo que sacar una flecha perdida de su cola.**

-¿Tu dónde estabas?-le preguntó Frank al centauro.

-Detrás de él en el último arquero.

Las risas resonaron en el lugar.

Artemisa, Apolo y sus hijos/cazadoras fruncieron el ceño disgustado y/o asqueados.

La diosa de la caza se puso de pie para acercarse al niño que la miraba fijamente como se acercaba a él.

-Ten-le tendió la mano abierta donde un brillo nació para dar lugar a un arquero-, practica.

El asintió sonrosado mientras sentía el peso de algo en su espalda. Se volteo para ver un carcaj de flechas plateadas.

-Gracias-le dijo tímidamente, esta le sonrió y volvió a su trono.

-Sigamos-objeto la diosa al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella.

**Carreras? Tampoco era bueno. La ninfa del bosque instructora**

-¿Instructora?-dijeron a una sola voz los romanos.

-No hay mejor corredores que las ninfas-explicó Grover.

-Ellas se han pasado toda su vida huyendo de los sátiros-les aclaró lentamente Atenea como si hablara con retrasados mentales.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño.

**me dejó en el polvo.**

-A todos-gruñeron frustrados los griegos.

-Es bueno tener buena competencia-dijeron los hijos de Hermes-, pero nadie es más veloz que nuestro padre.

Hermes les sonrió radiante.

**Me dijeron que no me preocupara por eso. Habían tenido siglos de práctica de huir de los dioses enfermos de amor.**

Las miradas fueron hacia Zeus, Apolo y Hermes.

**Pero aun así, fue un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

Los que habían sido vencidos asintieron resignados.

**Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que subía a la colchoneta Clarisse me pulverizaba.**

Los hijos de Ares sonrieron orgullosos, Ares la miro aprobatoriamente. Los hijos de Marte sonreían, menos cierto líder romano hijo de Marte que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le sirviera en el enfrentamiento hacia su hermana.

"**Hay más de donde vino, punk," murmuraba en mi oído.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño ante eso.

**La única cosa en la que realmente destaque fue en canoa, y eso no era el tipo de habilidad heroica que esperaba ver al chico que había vencido al Minotauro.**

-¡¿Qué!?-gritó estupefacta la niña-, pero el tendrá unos 18 ¿verdad?

-No linda-le susurro su madre-, es la vida del crio del mar-fijo su mirada en el niño que trataba de acomodar una flecha en el arquero con la ayuda de Thalía- él es medio año menor a ti.

Ella quedo mirando estupefacta al niño.

**Sabía que los campistas superiores y consejeros me estaban mirando, tratando de decir quién era mi papá,**

Percy elevó la vista y al mismo tiempo que su hermano y primo señaló a Poseidón quien se ocultaba tras el libro.

**pero no tenía un tiempo fácil para eso. Yo no era tan fuerte como los niños de Ares,**

Estos sonrieron altivamente.

-Bueno, no en ese tiempo-aclaró Clarisse, para resignación de sus hermanos griegos y sorpresa de los demás.

**O bueno con el tiro con arco como los niños de Apolo.**

-No tienes que decirlo 2 veces-rio Will.

**Yo no tenía la habilidad de Hefesto en el trabajo con metal**

-¿Se imaginan a Percy como hijo de Hefesto?-pregunto Chris.

-¡Sería muy cool!-grito Leo eufórico.

-Sería como Leo-fingió estremecerse Hazel.

-¡Dos Leo's!-fingió estar horrorizada Piper.

Pero Leo no les prestaba atención y rápidamente se acercó al príncipe del mar y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Debemos alejarle antes de que lo corrompa-le susurró Frank a Jason.

Este asintió y se lo dijo a su hermana, que como resorte se paró y jalándole de la oreja sentó al niño en su lugar.

Percy con un puchero se sentó junto a sus hermanos.

**-prohibición de los dioses- el método de Dionisio con plantas de la vid. Luke me dijo que podía ser un hijo de Hermes, una especie de joven de todos los oficios, maestro de nada. Pero tengo la sensación de que solo estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. El realmente no sabía que hacer de mí tampoco.**

-Nadie sabía-aclaró una hija de Aglaya (N/A: ya lo había escrito y pero lo pongo porq como estoy comiendo empanadas, estoy de buenas ñ.ñ En la mitología griega, _Aglaya_ o _Aglaia_ _la resplandeciente, la que brilla, la esplendorosa, la espléndida _era la más joven y bella de las tres _Cárites_. Simbolizaba la inteligencia, el poder creativo y la intuición del intelecto.

Era hija, como sus hermanas _Eufrósine_ y _Talia_, de _Zeus_ y de la _oceánide Eurínome_, o de _Helios_ y _Egle_.

Aunque _Hefesto_ estaba casado con _Afrodita_, en otras su esposa era _Aglaya._ Listo.)

**A pesar de todo, me gusto el campamento.**

Los que estuvieron en el campamento sonrieron con nostalgia.

Apolo estaba junto a una Hestia sonriendo cansinamente.

**Me acostumbré a la niebla de la mañana encima de la playa, el olor de los campos calientes de fresa en la tarde, **(Insertar suspiro de Demeter, sus hijos griegos y romanos) **incluso a los ruidos extraños de los monstruos en el bosque por la noche.**

Los romanos miraron asustados a los griegos quienes se encogieron de hombros, Percy los miraba igual que los romanos, Annabeth fruncía el ceño.

**Me gusta cenar con la cabaña once, raspar parte de mi comida al fuego, y tratar de sentir alguna conexión con mi padre real.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca triste por no poder reconocer a su hijo.

**No pasó nada. Sólo esa sensación cálida que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa.**

Poseidón sonrió, estaba un 99,999990% seguro de que había ido a visitar a su hijo.

Sally igualmente sonreía al ver a su hijo mirar a su padre con admiración.

**Traté de no pensar mucho en mi mamá,**

El buen humor calló y en su lugar recayó la tensión, las llamas del hogar bajaron su intensidad y la diosa perdía su tonalidad.

**pero no dejaba de preguntarme: si los dioses y monstruos eran reales, si toda esta cosa mágica era posible, seguramente había algún modo de salvarla,**

-No vallas por ese camino Percy-le advirtió Hades.

El niño frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante.

-¡A mi mami no se toca!-grito Percy y corrió a abrazar a su madre para fulminar con la mirada al dios.

Poseidón y Zeus rompieron a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano.

Luego de varias risas y que Poseidón fulminara con la mirada a su hermano por tratar de intimidar a su hijo, cosa que no estaba logrando, prosiguió con la lectura.

Hestia se encontraba mejor, (N/A: con tatos cambios de humor me la van a "matar" a la pobre) su hermosa cabellera, adquirió el mismo tono que sus llamas y ya podía recostarse sin ayuda de Apolo.

**para traerla de vuelta… **

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke**

Los semidioses que sabían de la historia del hijo de Hermes les entraron escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

**y cómo él parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes.**

Este bajo la cabeza apenado mientras sus hijos le consolaban explicándole lo orgullosos que se sentían de ser su hijo.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso-?!-explotó Apolo. Pero la sala de trono callo para explotar en carcajadas al oír la voz del dios (N/A: ¿recuerdan las bebidas? Muajajaja derechos de la broma: a Maiteee! Wiiiii).

-¿Qué le sucede a tu…voz?-se ríe Hermes mientras oía su propia voz.

Ambos se miraron asustados, mientras que ciertos 5 semidioses traviesos hacían reverencias muy exageradas.

-¡Ustedes!-gritaron al mismo tiempo con voces chillonas (N/A: tipo Alvin y las ardillas jijijiji)

-¡Nosotros!-les respondieron.

La sala seguía riendo.

-¿cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto interesada Annabeth.

-Elemental chica lista,-ella enarcó una ceja- el gran Leo-se señaló a sí mismo-con ayuda de estos-señalo a los 4 inmaduros restantes-¡oye! -se escuchó de parte de estos-junto con los hijos de Nike-señalo a unos niños que sonreían traviesos-, más algunos de Atenea-señaló a Malcom y demás que lucían avergonzados-, los de Hecate-que sonrieron junto a los inmaduros-, Nissa y Polux, logramos una exquisita poción para la ocasión.

Los dioses veían divertidos a sus parientes que estaban rojos de furia y vergüenza.

-Sigamos con la lectura-rogó Apolo tratando de, nuevamente, quitar la atención de ellos.

Entre ricitas Poseidón buscó donde se había quedado.

**Así que bueno, tal vez los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. **

-Por supuesto que si-murmuraron algunos fastidiados.

**Pero no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o el trueno, ¿o algo así? Dionisio podía hacer aparecer una Coca de dieta de la nada. ¿Por qué mi padre, quienquiera que fuese, no podía hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

El dios hizo una mueca, pero el pequeño Percy le regaló una sonrisa comprensible y continuó leyendo.

**Jueves por la tarde, tres días después de que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de espadas.**

Todos los que habían visto pelear al hijo de Poseidón se inclinaron ligeramente hacia delante para oír mejor.

**Todo el mundo en la cabaña once estaba reunido en el gran escenario circular, donde Luke sería nuestro instructor.**

**Empezamos con puñaladas básicas y rápidas, utilizando muñecos con un poco de relleno de paja en la armadura griega. Creo que lo hice bien. Al menos, entendí lo que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

-Más que buenos-alago Nico.

**El problema era que no podía encontrar una espada que se sintiera bien en mis manos. O bien eran demasiado pesadas, o demasiado ligeras, o demasiado largas.**

-Ese SI es un problema-dijo Teseo.

-Es horrible que eso pase-gruño frustrado Perseo.

**Luke hizo lo posible para curarme, pero estaba de acuerdo en que ninguna de las espadas de práctica parecía funcionar para mí.**

**Pasamos a un duelo en parejas. Luke anunció que iba a ser mi pareja, ya que esta era mi primera vez.**

-Que amable-dijo Perséfone.

"**Buena suerte", uno de los campistas me dijo. "Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años."**

-¡Ya no más!-gritaron los griegos.

Percy seguía oyendo el relato, ahora un poco sonrojado.

"**Tal vez se va a ir fácil en mí", le dije.**

**El campista resoplo.**

**Luke me enseñó golpes, paradas y bloques de escudo a la manera difícil.**

Poseidón y Sally fruncieron el ceño. Pero la mortal levemente.

-Tendría que enseñar como lo hace Percy-reprochó Rachel.

-Somos los mejores espadachines-gritaron unos niños pequeños.

Sus hermanos rieron.

**Con cada golpe, estaba un poco más maltratado y golpeado. "Mantén tu guardia, Percy", decía, a continuación, pegó en mis costillas con la superficie plana de la espada. "¡No, no muy lejos!" ¡Whap!**

-¿Whap?-rieron los dioses inmaduros, risas que le siguieron al oír su voz.

"**¡Muévete!" ¡Whap! "¡Ahora, de vuelta!" ¡Whap!**

-Me maree-exclamó una hija de Venus.

**En el momento en que él llamó a un descanso, estaba empapado de sudor.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus tenían miradas lascivas junto con otras semidiosas de otros padres/madres divinos.

Percy estaba ruborizado y se escondió tras su prima quien le ocultó de la vista de las mujeres.

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

Teseo y Orión reían al ver la cara de terror de su hermano y la decepción de sus admiradoras.

-¿Están locas?-pregunto Percy al oído a Thalía.

-Sí, Percy-le respondió con toda seguridad.

**Todo el mundo pululaba por las bebidas frías. Luke echó agua helada en su cabeza, parecía una idea tan buena, que hice lo mismo.**

Teseo, Orión y Poseidón sonrieron al saber lo que sentiría.

Thalía, Sally, Nico y demás personas sonrieron al saber lo que provocaba el agua en el hijo de Poseidón.

Los romanos estaban impacientes, habían escuchado atentamente que aquel joven era el mejor espadachín en trescientos años y como los griegos le contradecían. Querían escuchar atentamente la habilidad que tenía su pretor con la espada a los doce años.

**Al instante, me sentí mejor. La fuerza subió de nuevo en mis brazos. La espada no se sentía tan pesada.**

"**Está bien, ¡Todo el mundo al círculo!" Luke ordenó. "Si a Percy no le importa, quiero darle una pequeña demostración".**

**Genial. Pensé. Vamos todos a ver como golpean a Percy.**

Se escucharon unos gruñidos, la lectura paró para ver a un furioso Heracles que zarandeaba a Octavian.

-No hablen que quiero escuchar a mi papi-se quejó Percy al ver el alboroto.

Poseidón sonrió al escuchar a su hijo llamarle "papi".

Todos callaron, los romanos no podían desobedecer una orden de su pretor, aunque este no lo supiera y no tenga ni la mitad de edad de cuando lo conocieron.

Los griegos callaron porque era su líder y le tenían al igual que los romanos un gran aprecio.

**Los chicos de Hermes se unieron alrededor.**

-¡Oye!-gritaron indignadas las hijas del dios al no ser tomadas en cuenta.

**Ellos estaban sorprendentemente sonrientes. Me imaginé que habían estado en mis zapatos antes y no podían esperar a ver cómo Luke me usaba para saco de boxeo.**

Los que estuvieron presentes ese día se sonrojaron furiosamente y algunos desviaron la mirada.

**Le dijo a todos que iba a demostrar una técnica de desarme: cómo girar la espada del enemigo con la superficie plana de su propia espada con el fin de que no tuviera más remedio que soltar el arma.**

-¡No puedes enseñarle eso a un niño de doce años que no ha tocado una espada en su vida-exclamó colérica Atenea, olvidando de quien era hijo Percy de momento-, eso toma años aprender a un buen espadachín!

-10 dracmas a que lo logra-apostó Leo.

-10 a que no-le respondió el hijo de Jupiter.

-10 dracmas a que…-pero Travis no pudo continuar porque había recibido un golpe de cierta hija de Demeter.

-Tú estabas allí, ya sabes el resultado-le regaño.

Él iba a reprochar eso pero una mirada de Chris fue suficiente para que Travis se quedara callado y sumiso en su cojín.

Chris no permitiría que esos hermanos idiotas maltraten y engañen a las hijas de Demeter, una, porque les tenía mucho aprecio, dos, él sabía que el comportamiento de ambos Stoll era para llamar la atención de las jóvenes y tres, cuanto sufrían las hermanas de otro padre los insultos de sus hermanos. Aunque el supiera el secreto de las C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D y la C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R. no estaba seguro de querer terminar con la vida de sus amigos. Si la pelirroja, Katie y Miranda se enteraban lo que significaba, claro que esa fue idea de los hermanos y que Will fue quien convenció a Leo de hacérseles y como su amigo no pudieron evitar contarle, ellos estarían varios metros bajo tierra. Deben de estar enojados por habérsele dicho.

"**Esto es difícil", subrayó.**

-Lo sabemos-gruño Clarisse.- pero nada que un poco de practica no arregle.

"**He tenido que utilizarlo en mi contra. No se rían de Percy,**

-Gracias-agradeció la madre del muchacho.

-Que amable de su parte-alagó Hestia, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Lady Hestia/Vesta!-gritaron la mayoría, menos Heracles, Octavian, Percy y Annabeth que no entendían lo que sucedía

-¡Hermana/tía/Hestia!-se oyeron exclamar a los dioses, algunos angustiados y otros aliviados al ver que se encontraba mejor.

-Por favor, querido hermano sigue con la lectura-le rogó con la mirada, dejando ver unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Este le sonrió tiernamente.

**ahora. La mayoría de los espadachines tienen que trabajar años para dominar esta técnica."**

-Eso ya lo dijo mi madre-gruño Annabeth.

**Demostró el movimiento en cámara lenta.**

-Replay-dijo Will.

**Efectivamente, la espada estrépito fuera de mi mano.**

-Paga-sonrió triunfante el expretor.

-Nunca dije a la primera-se excusó, cruzando los dedos.-Confío en las habilidades de Percy.

"**Ahora, en tiempo real", dijo, después de haber recuperado mi arma. "Seguimos en combate hasta que uno de nosotros se lo quita, Listo, ¿Percy?"**

**Yo asentí, y Luke me siguió.**

Todos se acercaron un poco más, menos Percy que estaba un poco avergonzado, Heracles y Octavian que miraban a la versión pequeña del héroe y Poseidón que acercó y apretó un poco más el libro contra sí.

**De alguna manera, le impedí conseguir un tiro en la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos se abrieron, Ví sus próximos ataques. Repliqué. Di un paso adelante y traté un empuje de la mía. Luke la desvió fácilmente, pero ví un cambio en su rostro. Sus ojos entornados, y comenzó a presionarme con más fuerza.**

**La espada aumentó su peso en mi mano. El balance no era el correcto. Yo sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que Luke me tirara, así que pensé, ¿Qué diablos?**

**Intente la maniobra de desarme.**

**Mi espada golpeó la base de Luke y yo retorcido, poniendo todo mi peso en un empuje hacia abajo.**

**Clang.**

**La espada de Luke se sacudió en las piedras.**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, menos los amargados mencionados anteriormente.

Los romanos se veían orgullosos de su pretor, de igual forma que los griegos.

-¡PAGA!-gritó dando un salto Leo.

Jason gruño y le entrego dinero griego al "duende".

Todos los semidioses griegos y romanos comenzaron a corear. Percy. Mientras algunas cazadoras saliendo del shock sonrieron aliviadas.

-Eso fue impresionante-susurró Zoë a su segunda al mando, Phoebe.

-Si-asintió de acuerdo.

**La punta de mi espada estaba a una pulgada de su pecho sin defensa.**

**Los otros campistas guardaron silencio.**

-Fue muy shockeante-explicó una hija Eris-, era el mejor espadachín, no se dejaba ganar, y mucho menos por novatos y el solo apareció y en su primera clase le desarmó.

Los que estuvieron presentes asintieron recordando ese momento.

Perseo se acercó y alzó al niño en brazos para colocarle sobre sus hombros.

-¡Muy bien, Percy!-le felicitó su hermano Orión.

Este le sonrió.

-Al fin, un digno hijo de Poseidón aparte de mi-recibiendo una gran ola regalo de su querido hermano Orión.

Percy solo se rio.

-Felicidades Percy-felicitaron Thalía, Nico, Grover, Quirón y Sally.

-Eres todo un orgullo-completó Poseidón.

Percy sonrió mientras sus ojos se aguaban emocionados.

-Gracias papi.

Este le sonrió para poder retomar la lectura.

**Bajé la espada. "ummm, **

-Lo siento-dijeron Thalía, Grover y Nico rodando los ojos.

Las cazadoras los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

**Lo siento."**

Thalía, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Katie, Piper, Hazel, Frank y Leo le miraron molestos.

Percy se sonrojó y fue corriendo y se ocultó tras Zoë que era la más cercana.

Los hombres le vieron con terror y ya estaban pensando en las palaras para su funeral, algunos argumentando ideas para salvarle la vida. Pero lo que NADIE absolutamente NADIE, quizás Artemisa, pensó que sucedería lo que veían sus ojos.

Zoë le tomó de la mano y junto con otras cazadoras taparon la vista de los demás semidioses, y cuando creían que iban a oír ruegos por clemencia, o gritos desgarradores, lo que menos pensaban sería escuchar las risas de algunas cazadoras y del mismo niño.

Thalía corrió hacia las cazadoras, curiosa por ver lo que hacían con su primito.

El niño estaba de nuevo con su pez, que su padre había enviado a una pecera, haciéndolo levitar sobre las cazadoras.

-¡Chicas!-les llamó la atención Thalía-, dejen a MI primito en paz, es hora de leer.

Y sin más se fue abrazando a su primito, a rastras porque él quería ir con las cazadoras a jugar.

Los demás le vieron como el niño quería volver con las cazadoras de Artemisa y se apresuraron a tomarlo.

Poseidón devolvió al pez a su pecera y sintiendo lastima por su hijo le pidió a Artemisa si él niño podía sentarse junto a las cazadoras, lo cual ella acepto, le gustaba ese niño, estaba demostrando no ser un cerdo.

Phoebe frunció ligeramente el ceño al no estar acostumbrada a la interacción con hombres. Zoë le recibió gustosa cuando Percy se sentó a su lado. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

**Por un momento, Luke estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

-Y no es para menos-comentó Connor.

"**¿Lo siento?" Su rostro lleno de cicatrices se rompió en una sonrisa. "¡Por los Dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? Muéstrame otra vez!"**

**Yo no quería. La corta ráfaga de energía maníaca me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**

**Esta vez, no hubo concurso. En el momento en que nuestras espadas se conectaron, Luke golpeó mi puño y envió mi arma arrastrando por el piso.**

-Es que era poca agua-explicó Teseo.

Los demás asintieron comprendiendo.

**Después de una larga pausa, alguien en la audiencia dijo: "¿Suerte de principiante?"**

-¡Lo dije yo!-alzó la mano un hijo de fobos (N/A: Bueno algunos ya sabran que dios es pero igualmente lo pongo ;), En la mitología griega, **Fobos** era la personificación del temor y el horror. Era el hijo de Ares, dios de la sangre y la guerra y Afrodita, diosa del amor. Él, su hermano Deimos y la diosa Enio acompañaban a Ares en cada batalla. Su equivalente romano era Timor bien listo mmm…no me pregunten como la mujer de fobos no se asusto al verle y como tuvieron el hijo -.- jijijii LOL), algunos reprimieron un escalofrío-, y me arrepiento rotundamente.

**Luke se limpió el sudor de su frente. Él me evaluó con interés completamente nuevo. "Tal vez", dijo "Pero me pregunto qué podría hacer Percy con una espada equilibrada…"**

-Ni te lo imaginas-susurraron algunos.

Heracles bufó exasperado, junto con el augur.

**El viernes por la tarde, yo estaba sentado con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en la pared de escalada.**

Los romanos tragaron duro al ver la mirada de convicción de ambos pretores.

**Grover había corrido a la parte superior como una cabra de montaña,**

-¿Será porque de la cintura para abajo lo es?-se burló Leo recibiendo un golpe de la hija de Zeus que le hizo ver estrellitas.

**pero la lava casi me había llegado.**

Sally, Poseidón y los amigos del pelinegro se mostraban preocupados.

**Mi camisa tenía agujeros fumíferos en ella. Los pelos de mi antebrazo se habían chamuscado.**

**Nos sentamos en el muelle, viendo a las Náyades hacer tejidos de canastas bajo el agua, hasta que tuve el coraje de preguntarle a Grover cómo había ido su conversación con el Sr. D.**

Los amigos de este se mostraron interesados y preocupados por la respuesta de este.

**Su rostro se puso de un color amarillo enfermizo.**

Los hijos de Apolo estaban un poco preocupados, ellos sabían TODAS las enfermedades que podía lograr ese tono en la piel, y cada una era peor que la anterior.

"**Bien," dijo. "Simplemente genial".**

-Ya claro-murmuró Hermes en su voz rara, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Dionisio calló las risas que estaban a punto de salir, era una mirada que la mayoría, por no decir el 90% no había visto jamás (N/A: Recuerden los dioses ñ.ñ).

A Hermes no le gustaba que tratasen mal a los sátiros, ya que su hijo era uno.

"**¿Así que tu carrera sigue en camino?"**

**Me miró nerviosamente. "¿Quirón te-te dijo que quiero una licencia de investigador?"**

"**Bueno…no." No tenía idea de lo que una licencia de buscador era, pero no parecía el momento adecuado para preguntar.**

-Gracias-susurró nuevamente el sátiro, aunque sabía que el receptor del mensaje no estaba allí.

"**Sólo me dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes…y que necesitan crédito para completar la asignación de cuidador. ¿Así que la tienes?"**

-Creo que era algo obvio-susurró Dionisio no queriendo hacer sentir peor al sátiro.

**Grover miró las náyades. "El Sr. D suspendió el juicio. Me dijo que no había tenido éxito contigo o todavía no, sin embargo, nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si tienes una misión y voy a lo largo de este protegiéndote, y ambos regresamos vivos, tal vez el habría de considerar el trabajo completo".**

Deméter fulminó con la mirada a Dionisio.

-Sabes que es un recién llegado y no va a tener una misión al primer año siquiera-le gruño la diosa de los cereales.

-No lo creas-comenta Perseo atrayendo la atención de todos-, creo que él sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos.

Dionisio gruñó y miró al centauro en una clara señal de que haga callar al héroe.

-Él tiene sus sospechas, lo que es diferente-aclaró Quirón-, al igual que yo, en ese tiempo no estaba seguro.

-Así que siempre lo supo-gruño Thalía-, pero no nos lo dijo.

-No es de tu incumbencia Dalia-replicó el dios del vino.

-¡Dionisio!-gritaron furiosos Artemisa y Zeus.

Este a regañadientes se cayó.

-Por favor Poseidón-rogó Sally al ver el rostro de Percy, que al contrario de estar asustado estaba enojado con un aura verde a su alrededor.

Poseidón asintió y rápidamente retomó la lectura.

**Mi estado de ánimo se levantó. "Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?"**

"**¡Blaa-ha-ha! Él puede ser que me haya trasladado a la rama estable de destino de limpieza. Las posibilidades de que tengas una búsqueda…y aun si lo hiciera, ¿por qué querrías ir conmigo?"**

-Porque eres su mejor amigo-rezongó Thalía.

-Porque son el trio de oro-dijo Nico.

Thalía le vio sorprendida.

-¿Leíste…?

-No, vi las películas-le respondió este.

-Ya me parecía-le contestó esta.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó una hija de Febo.

-De que mi _patronus_ es un búho-dijo una hija de Atenea.

-El mío un lobo-dijo una cazadora de Artemisa.

-El mío un jabalí-añadió Clarisse-, y yo vi y leí los libros.

-¿Los hijos de Ares saben leer?-dijo burlón un hijo de Hermes.

Cuando la asesina del Dracon y su novio iban a atacarles este estaba incrustado en la pared con una flecha a cada lado de los hombros y otras cuatro alrededor de las piernas.

Todos elevaron la vista para ver al hijo de Marte sostener un arco.

-No hables así de mis hermanos-gruño el joven.

Él más que nada lo hacía por la guerrera, Percy le había contado que tras esa capa de fuerza, brutalidad y malhumor había una niña indefensa.

Frank se sentó y abrazó a Hazel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Hazel le dio un beso casto.

Todos seguían confundidos, por lo que el dios del mar prosiguió con la lectura.

"**¡Por supuesto que me gustaría tenerte conmigo!"**

**Grover miró con tristeza el agua. "Cestería…Debe ser bueno tener una habilidad útil."**

-Hay Grover-murmuró la hija de Zeus-¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

**Traté de calmarlo y decirle que él tenía muchos talentos, pero eso sólo le daba un aspecto más miserable. Hablamos sobre el piragüismo y el manejo de la espada por un tiempo, después volvimos a debatir los pros y los contra de los diferente dioses. Por último,**

-¿Dónde están los pros y los contras?-preguntó Perséfone.

-No los dice-le contestó Poseidón para seguir con la lectura.

**le pregunté acerca de las cuatro cabañas vacías.**

"**Número ocho, la de plata, pertenece a Artemisa,", dijo.**

Las cazadoras prestaron más atención a lo que iba a decir sobre su cabaña, aunque a ellas no les gustaba ir al Campamento Mestizo adoraban su cabaña.

"**Ella se comprometió a ser una soltera para siempre.**

-Una solterona-bromeó Apolo con su voz cantarina.

Recibió una flecha que, justo a tiempo, pudo evitar.

Los demás reían, menos Hermes que no quería atraer la atención hacia él.

**Así que, por supuesto, sin hijos. La cabaña es, ya sabes honoraria. Si ella no tuviera una, estaría como loca".**

-Eso no es cierto-gruño la diosa-, esa es Afrodita.

La diosa frunció el ceño pero no articulo palabra.

"**Si, está bien. Pero los otros tres, los que están al final. ¿Esas son las Tres Grandes?"**

Hades bufó.

-Si como no-se quejó el dios-, agradezcan que me hicieron venir aquí sin que fuera el solsticio de invierno.

Poseidón le palmeó la espalda confortándole.

Perséfone abrazó a su esposo ante la mirada fulminante de su madre. Al menos eso le sacó una sonrisa al dios del inframundo.

**Grover se tensó. Nos acercábamos a un tema delicado. "No. Uno de ellos, la número dos, es de Hera", dijo. "Eso es otra cosa de honor. Ella es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no iría en torno a los asuntos de los mortales. Ese es el trabajo de su marido.**

Hera se puso roja del coraje.

-¡Incluso los mortales sabe los mujeriego que eres!-profirió un alarido la diosa. (N/A: En esto es como q me compadezca de esta Bitch…a nadie le gusta que le sea infiel su esposo cada 2x3…pero sigue siendo una maldita Bitch ¬¬)

-Apolo-pidió Zeus.

Este se acercó a la diosa que seguí gritándole a su esposo para inyectarle un calmante.

Esta se desmoronó a los pies de su marido, este la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre sus piernas, besando la cabellera de su hermana y abrazándole desde la cintura.

-Sigue hermano.

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes, nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Kronos."**

"**Zeus, Poseidón, Hades".**

-Es la segunda vez que te nombra-le susurro Sally.

Este inconscientemente sonrió.

"**Bien. Ya sabes. Después de la gran batalla con los Titanes, se adueñaron del mundo de su padre y sortearon para decidir quién tenía qué."**

-Sorteo, si claro-bufó Hades-, si así la llaman ahora.

Perséfone le sonrió cálidamente tratando de calmarlo.

"**Zeus consiguió el cielo", me acordé. "Poseidón el mar, Hades el inframundo."**

"**Ah-huh."**

"**Pero Hades no tiene una cabaña por aquí."**

-Si la tiene-metió la pata un niño que entro hace unos días al campamento.

-No niño-le corrigió el dios-, no la tengo.

-Pero…

-Shh-le callaron todos.

"**No. Él no tiene un trono en el Olimpo, tampoco.**

-¿Entonces en que está sentado?-preguntó Un niño de Atenea.

-Es una imitación del que tiene en el Inframundo-le dijo su madre.

Annabeth asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**El tipo hace lo suyo en el Inframundo. Si él tuviera una cabaña aquí…" Grover se estremeció.**

Nico le frunció el ceño al sátiro que tragó duro y le pidió perdón con la mirada.

"**Bueno, no sería agradable. Vamos a dejarlo así."**

"**Pero Zeus y Poseidón-ambos tenían, como, el trillón de niños en los mitos.**

Poseidón se ruborizó un poco.

-Que no éramos muchos-se quejó Teseo.

**¿Por qué sus cabañas están vacías?"**

**Grover movió sus cascos, incómodo. "Hace unos 60 años, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes acordaron que no más héroes. Sus hijos eran demasiado fuertes. **

-Ni que lo digas-murmuraron los romanos y griegos.

Percy, Orión, Thalía, Jason, Perseo, Nico y Hazel se ruborizaron. Heracles se regocijaba mostrando sus músculos, Teseo por detrás hacia los mismos movimientos exageradamente, ocasionando algunas risitas.

**Ellos estaban afectando el curso de los acontecimientos humanos, demasiado, causando demasiadas matanzas.**

Los antes nombrados hicieron una mueca. Heracles bufó sin darle importancia.

**Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya sabes, que era básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los Hijos de Hades por otro. El equipo ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, hizo a Hades jurar con ellos: no más aventuras con mujeres mortales.**

-Es irónico que el único que no lo haya roto fuera Hades-comentó Atenea.

-Si-concordó Annabeth-, pero...

Ella se quedó callada y le hizo un gesto al dios para que continuara leyendo. La joven no podía quitarse de la cabeza el que había otra razón para jurar eso.

**Todos ellos juraron sobre el río Stix."**

**Un trueno retumbó.**

**Le dije: "Ese es el juramento más serio que se puede hacer."**

**Grover asintió.**

"**¿Y los hermanos cumplieron con su palabra-no niños?"**

-No-susurró Hestia.

**La cara de Grover se ensombreció. "Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó de la carreta. Había una estrella de televisión con un gran peinado esponjoso de los años ochenta-él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Cuando su hijo nació,**

-¿Cómo que hijo?-gruño Thalia.

-Ya lo explico Thals-dijo rápidamente Grover.

-Déjale cara de pino-le riñó Nico.

Este recibió una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Auch!

Los mestizos se reían, algunos rodaban los ojos y otros le miraban sonrientes.

**una pequeña niña llamada Thalía…bueno, el río Stix se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus bajó fácil porque es inmortal, pero le trajo un terrible destino a su hija."**

Zeus le miró preocupado.

-Esperen-interrumpió Annabeth-, si dice que eso pasó hace 17 años, ¿no tendrías que tener al menos esa edad?

-Ella se unió a las cazadoras-le dijo Zoë.

-Oh, gracias-le sonrió la niña.

Zoë le correspondió la sonrisa, ya estaba pensando reclutar una nueva cazadora.

"**Pero eso no es justo. No fue culpa de la niña."**

-Mira Thalía te defendía aún sin conocerte-dijo malicioso el hijo de Hades.

Thalía bajó la vista apenada, si solo no hubiera culpado a su primo de algo que no fue su culpa.

**Grover vaciló. "Percy, los niños de los Tres Grandes tienen más facultades que otros media sangre. Ellos tienen un aura fuerte, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de la niña, no estaba muy contento por romper su juramento. Hades dejó a los peores monstruos salir del tártaro para atormentar a Thalía.**

-¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE!-bramó Zeus, aun sosteniendo a su esposa.

Poseidón tomó a su hermana en brazos para que esta no resulte herida con el despliego de poder.

Tormentas de gran magnitud azotaron la sala de tronos. Afrodita, Demeter, Hestia y Atenea movilizaron a todos los semidioses, mortales, centauro, sátiro y cazadora.

Ares, Artemisa, Apolo, Hefesto y Dionisio protegían a los demás de los rayos.

Romanos y griegos se abrazaban aterrados. Annabeth lloraba aterrada, ya que su madre no estaba con ella.

Hera pasó a estar recostada en el suelo, siendo cuidada por los hijos de Apolo y Febo, Rachel ayudaba pasando trapos, medicinas y demás a los jóvenes médicos.

Zeus agitaba su rayo maestro lanzándole rayos a su hermano. Poseidón en medio, trataba de tranquilizarlo sin éxito. Thalía veía sorprendida a su padre, jamás creyó que le importara tanto.

Octavian se unió a los hijos de Febo tratando de ayudar con lo que esté a su alcance.

Nico trataba de pasar al otro lado pero Hermes no se lo permitía.

Perséfone rápidamente se unió a su tío para tratar de ayudar a su esposo.

Las cazadoras estaban asustadas pero trataban de ocultarlo. Percy veía que algunos rayos débiles en comparación con los demás estaban ingresando muy cerca de las cazadoras, por lo que rápidamente sin saber cómo, una ola envolvió a las cazadoras que lucían aterradas, para ver que esta les cubría como un domo, Percy se veía agitado.

-¡Percy!-gritó Zoë aterrada al ver los esfuerzos del niño, este solo le sonrió cansinamente.

Perseo comenzó a movilizar los rayos que atravesaban la barrera de los dioses para mantenerlos en lo alto. Heracles sin darle importancia miraba todo con perversa alegría.

Teseo comenzó también un domo para proteger a los romanos que miraron aterrados para reconocer el poder del mar, buscaron a Percy con la mirada para encontrarlo sosteniendo el mismo domo con mayor dificultad sobre las cazadoras, estos vieron al guerrero griego sostener su escudo, junto como Orión hacia lo mismo con los griegos quienes tuvieron una reacción similar.

Jason comenzó a ayudar a su hermano Perseo. Poseidón había recibido de lleno un relámpago tratando de proteger a su hermano Hades, Perséfone corrió en su ayuda. Esto sólo aumentó la furia de ambos hermanos, Hades porque su hermano menor había sido lastimado, Zeus porque, por culpa de su otro hermano había herido a Poseidón, sin bajar la furia por lo sucedido con su hija.

Annabeth aterrada se soltó de los brazos de su hermano, Malcom, para salir corriendo a por su madre. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando un rayo desviado por Thalía, quien se había unido luego del shock a sus hermanos, iba directo hacia la pequeña que, atemorizada se quedó estática.

Nadie podría llegar a tiempo a salvarla, Atenea veía todo en cámara lenta.

Algunos ahogaron un grito de terror.

El rayo estaba a centímetros de colisionar en su rostro, una ola se elevó a un lado de la niña.

Ambos poderes colisionaron desaparecieron dejando caer un poco de rocío.

-¡Annabeth!-gritaron sus hermanos, madre y sus amigos cercanos.

Ella estaba recostada y algo aturdida.

Pero todo se volvió oscuro en segundos, llamando la atención de los presentes, una luz plateada apareció dejando ver a las moiras.

-¡BASTA-bramaron las tres ancianas-, ESPECIFICAMOS QUE NO QUERÍAMOS QUE NADIE SALGA HERIDO!

Apolo débil, como estaba se fue hacia la niña.

-No Apolo…-le detuvo una de ella.

-…Déjale a tus hijos…-le respondió la otra.

-…ellos están capacitados-terminó la última.

Will fue hacia su amiga y la tomó en brazos para colocarla a un lado de la diosa y comenzar a tratarla.

-Gracias Poseidón por proteger a la niña-le agradeció la Moira de en medio.

Este aún adolorido y con pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo asintió débilmente.

-Gracias-le agradeció Malcom al dios-, en nombre de todos, le agradecemos por salvar a nuestra hermanita-y sin más le dieron una reverencia para correr y ver el estado de su hermana.

Teseo y Orión ya habían bajado su escudo.

-Perseo Jackson…

-…puedes bajar el escudo ya…

-…no les haremos daño.

Percy frunció el ceño, Zoë se le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Descansa Percy.

El asintió, era obvio que confiaba en la cazadora, y se dejó derrumbar por el cansancio.

-Les borraremos la memoria…

Todos ahogaron un gemido.

-…solo la parte del escándalo…

-…y Zeus,-le llamó la atención la tercera Moira- omitiremos la agresión hacia Hades.

El dios iba a discutir pero el salón volvió en sí, las moiras desaparecieron, la luz volvió a la sala y todos se veían aturdidos, cada dios estaba en su trono, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¿En qué íbamos?-preguntó el dios del mar.

-En el que el engendro del mar le contaban sobre la niña-explicó Atenea,.

-Bien-Poseidón abrió el libro y luego de buscar por donde se había quedado siguió la lectura.

**Grover vaciló. "Percy, los niños de los Tres Grandes tienen más facultades que otros media sangre. Ellos tienen un aura fuerte, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de la niña, no estaba muy contento por romper su juramento. Hades dejó a los peores monstruos salir del tártaro para atormentar a Thalía.**

Thalía bajó la mirada al ver que no le afectaba en nada a su padre.

Zeus estaba con el semblante serio, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

_Tranquilízate Zeus_ hablaron unas voces conocidas en su cabeza.

**Un sátiro fue asignado para ser su guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Intentó acompañarla aquí con un par de mestizos, que ella se había hecho amiga. Casi lo hicieron. Tenían todo el camino hasta la cima de la colina".**

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-se preguntaron Atenea y Annabeth en voz baja, se sorprendieron y luego se sonrieron.

Atenea acarició la rubia cabellera de su hija, protectoramente, no podía evitar sentir que algo malo había pasado pero no recordaba que.

**Señaló a través del valle, al pino donde había combatido al Minotauro. "Todos, las tres Benévolas fueron detrás de ellos, junto con una horda de Perros del Infierno.**

Zeus tenía problemas para controlarse.

**Estaban a punto de ser invadidos, cuando Thalía le dijo al sátiro que mantuviera a los otros dos mestizos fuera de peligro mientras ella detenía a los monstruos.**

-Un acto muy valiente-dijo sin pensar Hera.

Todos le miraron anonadados pero al parecer ella no lo notó.

**Ella fue herida y cansada, y ella no quería vivir como un animal cazado.**

-Por eso se unió a las cazadoras-dijo Nico-, querías ser la cazadora ¿he?-se burló el hijo de Hades.

Esta le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le puso los pelos de punta.

**El sátiro no quería dejarla a ella, pero él no pudo cambiar su mente, y tenía que proteger a los demás. Así que Thalía hizo su postura final sola, en la cima de esa colina.**

Los que no conocía su historia mostraron sus respetos hacia la semidiosa.

**Como ella murió, Zeus se compadeció de ella.**

El mencionado recibió miradas de incredulidad de sus familiares divinos.

Que este ignoró como digno Olímpico.

**Él la convirtió en ese pino. Su espíritu todavía ayuda a proteger las fronteras del valle. Es por eso que la colina se llama la Colina Mestiza".**

**Me quedé mirando el pino a la distancia.**

**La historia me hiso sentir hueco, y culpable.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Seguramente lo dirá ahora-gruño Thalía a Percy.

Este se ocultó tras Zoë que le dio una mirada fulminante.

**Una niña de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se enfrentó a todo un ejército de monstruos. Junto a esto, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía mucho.**

-No hijo, es muy impresionante-le dijo Poseidón-, es casi un milagro que lo hallas hecho.

-Es cierto-concordaron Perceo y Orión.

-Yo apenas lo pude vencer y tenía años de entrenamiento y sabía usar mis poderes.

-Y tú no sabías nada de eso-le dijo Orión.

-Es muy impresionante-le sonrió Perseo.

Percy desvió la mirada sonrosado para ver a sus amigos de ambos campamentos asentir conformes con su tocayo, hermano y padre.

**Me preguntaba, si hubiera actuado de otra manera, ¿podría haber salvado a mi madre?**

Sally abrazó a su hijo cálidamente.

-Percy-suspira abatida-…él hubiera no existe.

"**Grover", dije, "¿han ido los héroes en misiones al Inframundo?"**

-Por supuesto-se regodeó rápidamente Herácles-, yo soy uno de ellos, por supuesto TÚ no tienes oportunidad.

-Percy-intervino Nico, con una sonrisa siniestra marca Hades-, irás tantas veces allí que podrías darle un recorrido a todos los presentes-sonrió en su fuero interno al ver la cara de Herácles-, conoces mejor el inframundo que cualquiera de los presentes, sin contarnos a nosotros-añadió rápidamente, la ver el rostro de su padre.

Poseidón estaba como cal.

-Si pero tu padre un día lo secuestró-frunció el ceño Thalía, el dios de los mares estaba a punto de elevarse cuando Nico respondió.

-Es verdad, pero lo hizo, porque Poseidón no pudo encerrarlo en su castillo y él solo saldaba una cuenta que le debía.

Poseidón miró de reojo a su hermano y le agradeció con la mirada.

"**A veces", dijo. "Orfeo. Heracles. Houdini."**

"**Y ¿alguna vez han regresado a alguien de entre los muertos?"**

Ni hizo una mueca recordando a su hermana Bianca y sus esfuerzos por revivirla y la traición de su supuesto "amigo" fantasma.

"**No. Nunca. Orfeo se acercó…Percy, no estás pensando seriamente-"**

"**No", mentí.**

-Sabía que lo hacías-se regodeo el sátiro.

Algunos rieron ante esa reacción.

"**Me estaba preguntando. Así que… ¿un sátiro se asigna siempre para proteger un semidiós?"**

-Me decepcionas Percy-masculló Hermes con su extraña voz aguda-, yo que pensé que serías bueno cambiando de tema.

Los otros volvieron a reírse. Poseidón apiadándose de su sobrino siguió con la lectura.

**Grover me estudió con cautela. Yo no lo había convencido de que realmente había dejado excluida la idea del Inframundo.**

-Por supuesto-sonrió triunfante nuevamente el sátiro.

"**No siempre. Vamos encubiertos a un montón de escuelas. Tratamos de olfatear a los mestizos que tienen los ingredientes de los grandes héroes. Si se encuentra uno con un aura muy fuerte,**

-Como Percy-dijeron los amigos del pelinegro al mismo tiempo.

**como un niño de los tres grandes, alertamos a Quirón.**

-Así que ya sospechaban-aclaró Atenea.

Quirón asintió.

**El trata de mantener un ojo en ellos, ya que podrían causar realmente grandes problemas".**

-Y que lo digan-se bufó el centauro, pero el enojo no fue creíble por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

"**Y me has encontrado. Quirón dijo que pensaste que podría ser algo especial".**

-Y no me equivoque-sonrió de nuevo el sátiro al notar todas las veces que tuvo razón junto a Percy.

Los demás rodaron los ojos.

**Grover parecía como si lo acabara de conducir a una trampa. "Yo no…OH, escucha, no pienses así. Si fueras-ya sabes- nunca jamás te permitirían una misión, y yo nunca conseguiría mi licencia. Tú eres probablemente hijo de Hermes. O tal vez uno de los dioses menores, como Némesis, el dios de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?"**

-Se te noto nervioso-se burló Leo.

**Tuve la idea de que estaba tranquilizándose más a sí mismo que a mí.**

Grover se sonrojó, haciendo relucir una cuantas risillas de algunos de los presentes.

**Esa noche, **

-Wow ¿tan rápido?-preguntaron los Stoll.

**después de la cena, había mucho más entusiasmo del habitual.**

Los de aquel tiempo trataron de recordar que era lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, los que se dieron cuenta, algunos con ayuda del título del capítulo, sonrieron divertidos.

-Cómo voy a disfrutar esto-se burló Will, recibiendo un zape (golpe) de la joven Oráculo.

Clarisse les gruñó a los que reían, tanto abiertamente como en lo bajo.

**Por fin, llegó el momento de captura la bandera.**

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron los hijos de Marte.

-Ya lo verán-les respondió de mala manera Atenea, al ver que Ares iba a responder.

**Cuando los platos estuvieron fuera, el caracol sonó y nos quedamos todos en nuestras mesas.**

**Los campistas gritaron y aplaudieron cuando Annabeth**

La mencionada prestó más atención.

**Y dos de sus hermanos corrieron en el pabellón con una bandera de seda. Era aproximadamente de diez pies de largo (3.048 m), gris brillante, con una pintura de una lechuza encima de un árbol de olivo.**

Los campistas griegos, gritaron eufóricos, para sorpresa de los romanos.

La cabaña de Atenea celebró y vitoreo aún más al escuchar a su líder llevar con gloria su bandera.

**Desde el lado opuesto del pabellón, Clarisse y sus amigos corrieron con otra bandera, de idéntico tamaño, pero de un rojo llamativo, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Los hijos de Ares, junto con el mismo, dieron un grito de guerra, se notaba a kilómetros que no recordaban como terminaba el juego.

**Me volví a Luke y gritó por encima del ruido, "¿Esas son las banderas?"**

Todos miraron con incredulidad al niño ante tal pregunta.

"**Sí".**

"**¿Ares y Atenea siempre dirigen los equipos?"**

-Por supuesto-dijo Atenea.

-Si-dijo Ares.

-¡NO!-gritaron los del futuro.

Los dioses alzaron una ceja.

-Siempre lideran Poseidón, Atenea y Ares-explicó una hija de Nike.

-Atenea y Poseidón siempre se intercalan-explicó otro hijo de Nike.

-Nadie puede ganarles si Annabeth y Percy se juntan, están destinados a perder-razonó una hija de Atenea.

Percy le sonrió tímidamente a la niña, esta le respondió la sonrisa, igualmente tímida.

"**No siempre", dijo. "Pero a menudo".**

Atenea y Ares fruncieron los ceños indignados.

"**Así que, si se captura otra cabaña, qué se hace ¿pintar la bandera?"**

Los griegos pusieron los ojos en blanco, los romanos fruncieron los ceños intrigados.

**Él sonrió. "Ya lo verás. En primer lugar tenemos que conseguir uno."**

"**¿De qué lado estamos?"**

**El me dio una mirada socarrona, como si supiera algo que yo no.**

Los que sabían acerca de la historia de Luke ahogaron un gemido para no preocupar al dios de los mares.

**La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer malvado en la luz de las antorchas. **

Los presentes hicieron una mueca.

"**Hemos hecho una alianza temporal con Atenea. Esta noche, tendremos la bandera de Ares. Y vas a ayudar".**

**Los equipos fueron anunciados. Atenea había hecho alianza con Apolo**

Sus hijos vitorearon, junto con la Oráculo, regalándole una sonrisa especial a uno de los hijos de su patrón.

**y Hermes,**

La cabaña de Hermes junto a los hijos de los dioses menores vitoreó.

**las dos grandes cabañas. Al parecer, los privilegios habían sido comercializados-los horarios de ducha, los horarios de tarea, los mejores espacios para actividades- con el fin de gran apoyo.**

-¿Comercializan los horarios?-preguntó una hija de Mercurio.

Los griegos asintieron, los romanos ya comenzaban a darse cuenta que el captura la bandera era como sus juegos de guerra.

**Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto.**

Las cabañas nombradas vitorearon, aunque los que recordaban la resolución sin muchos ánimos.

-Esperen, ¿qué hacía la cabaña de Afrodita jugando?-preguntó Malcom.

-¿Acaso es un delito?-dijo indignada Piper, por lo que tuvo que ser calmada por Jason.

-No, a lo que me refiero, es que nunca juegan-se explicó el hijo de Atenea.

-Porque había llegado Percy al campamento-dijo como si nada Drew.

Todos asintieron conformes, mientras un Piper se reñía y culpaba por las reacciones de sus hermanas.

**De lo que yo había visto, los niños atletas de Dionisio **

Polux bajó la mirada al recordar su gemelo.

**eran realmente buenos, pero sólo había dos de ellos. Los niños de Deméter tenían el filo con habilidades naturales y otras cosas al aire libre pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no estaban demasiado preocupados. En su mayoría permaneció sentado fuera de cada actividad y comprobando sus reflejos en el lago y su cabello y los chismes. Los niños de Hefesto no eran bastante bonitos, y sólo había cuatro de ellos, pero eran grandes y fornidos por trabajar en el taller de metal todo el día.**

-¡Eres un fenómeno Leo!-le gritaron Jason y Frank.

Este enrojeció.

-Dejen a mis hijos en paz-gruño Hefesto, ambos romanos que no estaban acostumbrados a tener un dios en su contra enmudecieron.

**Ellos podrían ser un problema. Eso, por supuesto, a la izquierda la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los más grandes, más feos, más humildes hijos en Long Island, o en cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

-Eso me sonó a sarcasmo-dijo enojado Chris.

-¿Tú crees?-le respondió sarcástico Will.

El aludido recibió una mirada fulminante y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pendrive. El hijo de Apolo ahogo un grito, para nada masculino. A empujones llamó a los hermanos Stoll, quienes lo miraron horrorizados.

Las jóvenes no entendían nada de lo que veían.

**Quirón clavó sus pezuñas en el mármol.**

"**¡Héroes!", anunció. "Conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisora. Todo el bosque es juego justo. Todos los objetos mágicos son permitidos. La bandera debe ser destacada, y no deben tener más de dos guardias. Los presos pueden ser desarmados, pero no pueden ser consolidados o amordazados. No está permitido matar o mutilar. Serviré como árbitro y médico de campo de batalla. ¡Ármense!"**

-Quirón, ¿podemos luego hacer un captura la bandera?-preguntaron esperanzados los semidioses hijos de dioses menores.

-Es cierto, no vamos a perder nuestra habilidad mientras estamos aquí, tenemos que seguir entrenando-concordó Clarisse.

El centauro asintió, obviamente de acuerdo con lo antes dicho.

-Me parece bien-aceptó-, serán bienvenidos a entrenar con los griegos-les informó Quirón.

Los romanos se esperaban, abucheos y demás cosas, puesto que no deben de gustarle a los griegos tener que practicar con sus enemigos, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como los griegos asentían sonrientes.

-Bien-aceptó firme Reyna.

-Pero…-se quejó Octavian

-Calla-le reprochó-, entrenaremos con los griegos.

Se escucharon gritos de júbilo y algunos de molestia.

-Será bueno poder terminar el capítulo hoy-se quejó Hera.

**Abrió las manos, y las tablas de repente estaban cubiertas con equipo: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de metal recubiertos de cuero de buey.**

"**Whoa," dije. "¿Se supone que realmente tenemos que usar estos?"**

Todos le miraron peor que cuando preguntó _¿Esas son las banderas?_

**Luke me miró como si estuviera loco. "A menos que quieras conseguir ser ensartado por tus amigos de la cabaña cinco.**

Los romanos les fruncieron el ceño a los hijos de Ares, por intentar maltratar a su pretor.

**Aquí- Quirón pensó que estos se ajustarían. Estarás en la patrulla fronteriza."**

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA,**

-¿No es algo exagerado?-preguntó Piper.

-No quería que le pasara nada malo-respondió apenado el centauro.

-Sí, pero así no se podrá mover-se quejó Frank.

-No lo había pensado-se ruborizó Quirón.

-Eso es evidente-riñó severamente Deméter.

Quirón bajó la mirada avergonzado.

**con un caduceo grande en medio. Pesaba alrededor de un millón de libras. Podría haberme deslizado en la nieve bien en él,**

Quirón sonrió avergonzado, para gracia de todos.

**pero esperaba que nadie esperara seriamente que yo corriera rápido.**

-Eso es obvio-comentaron casa todo el salón a coro.

**Mi casco, como todos los cascos en el lado de Atenea, tenía una pluma de pelo de caballo azul en la parte superior. Ares y sus aliados tenían plumas rojas.**

**Annabeth gritó: "¡Equipo azul, adelante!"**

Atenea le sonrió orgullosa a su hija, aún con ese sentimiento extraña, de preocupación hacia ella que le retorcía las tripas.

**Nos animamos y sacudimos nuestras espadas y la seguimos por la ruta de acceso a los bosques del sur. El equipo rojo nos gritó insultos, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el norte.**

Los dioses miraron reprobatoriamente a los niños que estuvieron con la cabaña cinco.

-En realidad solo fueron los de Ares-intervinieron los Stoll al ver la mirada de Katie y Miranda por la reprimenda de su madre.

Las facciones de los dioses se relajaron un poco y miraron al dios de la guerra, quien felicitaba sonriente a sus hijos.

**Me las arreglé para mantener el paso de Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

-Un gran logro-dijo sarcásticamente un hijo de Marte.

"**¡Hey!"**

**Ella siguió la marcha.**

-¡OHHH!-gritaron los Stoll, Will, Leo, Teseo y Thalía

-Ignorado-terminó el hijo de Hades.

"**Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?", le pregunté. "¿Tienes algún objeto mágico que puedas prestarme?"**

-Ho, si lo tiene-recordó Thalía-, es su más preciado tesoro, regalo de su madre-añadió.

Atenea sonrió, queriendo saber que le había regalado su futuro a su hija.

**Su mano se desvió hacia su bolsillo, como si temiera que yo hubiera robado algo.**

-Estamos hablando de Percy-dijo lentamente Connor.

-La persona que no puede mentir aunque su vida dependiera de ella-dijo de igual manera Travis.

Percy frunció el ceño indignado, un chorro de agua salió de la pecera, donde nada felizmente el pez, dándole de lleno en la cara a ambos hermanos.

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión reían al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano o hijo.

"**Sólo ve la lanza de Clarisse", dijo.**

Los hijos de Marte miraron intrigados a la pelinegra. Ares miraba todo calculadoramente, sumaba uno más uno, si su hija era merecedora de una de sus lanzas era una gran guerrera, también ayuda que pelee mejor que todos sus demás hermanos.

"**Tú no quieres esa cosa tocándote. De lo contrario, no te preocupes. Tomaremos la bandera de Ares. ¿Luke te ha dado tu trabajo?"**

"**Patrulla Fronteriza, lo que sea que significa."**

"**Es fácil. Párate por el arroyo, mantén a los rojos fuera. Déjame el resto. Atenea siempre tiene un plan."**

Los hijos de Atenea asintieron de acuerdo. Atenea sonrió orgullosa.

**Ella siguió adelante, y me dejó en el polvo.**

"**Está bien", murmuré. "Me alegro de que me quieras en tu equipo."**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Perséfone junto a Hazel. La pequeña se sonrojó y la diosa le sonrió tristemente al recordar su muerte heroica.

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. El bosque estaba oscuro, con luciérnagas dentro y fuera de vista. Annabeth estacionada junto a un pequeño arroyo que gorgoteaba sobre unas rocas, luego ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaron en los árboles.**

Todos se acercaron más hacia Poseidón que leía entusiasmado, los dioses se adelantaron más en su trono, al igual que los demás en sus almohadones, Quirón y Grover que, sentados en cillas especiales, esperaban atentos a cada palabra que saliera de la boca del dios.

**De pie allí, solo, con mi gran casco azul de plumas y mi escudo enorme, me sentí como un idiota. La espada de bronce, al igual que todas las espadas que había intentado hasta ahora, parecía mal equilibrada. **

Todos hicieron una mueca, incluso Heracles que había pasado por lo mismo y sabía lo frustrante que era.

**La empuñadora de cuero se puso en mi mano como una bola de bolos.**

**No había manera de que nadie realmente me atacara, ¿verdad?**

**A lo lejos, el caracol soplaba. Oía gritos y alaridos en el bosque, el tintineo del metal, niños luchando.**

-¡Nos estamos perdiendo la diversión!-gruño frustrado Ares.

**Un aliado de plumas azules de Apolo corrió delante de mí como un ciervo, saltó a través del arroyo, y desapareció en territorio enemigo.**

-Creo que era yo-dijo dudoso Will.

**Genial, pensé. Me voy a perder toda la diversión, como de costumbre.**

Ares gruño. Junto con sus hijos romanos y griegos, cada uno por manera diferente.

**Entonces oí un sonido que envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral, un gruñido bajo canino, en algún lugar cerca.**

-Así que lo oíste antes-preguntó Quirón a Percy olvidando que este aún no llegaba al campamento.

Reyna frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que oyó?-pregunto dudosa.

Este no respondió y Poseidón siguió leyendo para saber lo que le pasaría a su hijo.

**Levanté mi escudo instintivamente, tuve la sensación de que algo me acechaba.**

-Buenos instintos-susurró Dionisio.

**Entonces, el gruñido se detuvo. Sentí la presencia en retirada.**

-¿¡Puedes sentir la presencia de un monstruo!?-gritaron todos exaltados.

Percy bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento-susurró inaudible.

Zoë arrepentida le abrazo como una hermana mayor. Y fulminó a los demás con la mirada.

**En el otro lado del arroyo, la maleza explotó. Cinco guerreros de Ares llegaron gritando y gritando fuera de la oscuridad.**

"**¡Crema de Punk!" Clarisse gritó.**

La Clarisse joven arrugo el ceño, riñéndose a sí misma por haber caído en esa trampa.

**Sus ojos de cerdo feo**

Chris frunció el ceño, claramente en signo de incorcondancia.

**brillaban por las rendijas de su casco. Blandía un período de cinco pies de largo con lanza, la punta metálica de púas parpadeo con luz roja.**

Ares se veía claramente asombrado.

Atenea, Thalía, Jason y Perseo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es eléctrica!

Todos tenían miradas aturdidas.

-¡Se te quemara el cabello!-grito escandalizada Afrodita.

Los demás le vieron con incredulidad, incluso sus hijas.

-¿Les seguiría gustando calvo?-indagó la diosa.

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus se estremecieron.

**Sus hermanos sólo tenían el estándar de emisión con espadas de bronce, no es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

Clarisse comenzó a reír junto a su padre y hermanos.

**Atacaron a través de la corriente. No hubo ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. **

La mayoría envió miradas de incredulidad al libro.

**O podría defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

Muchos tuvieron que admitir en su fuero interno, que hubiese huido si se les hubiera presentado oportunidad.

**Me las arreglé para eludir al primer niño, pero estos tipos no eran tan estúpidos como el Minotauro.**

-TAN-murmuró Annabeth a su madre, ocasionando que la diosa riera suavemente.

**Me rodearon, y Clarisse me empujó con su lanza. Mi escudo desvió el punto,**

-Oh…no-susurró muy bajo la teniente del futuro.

**pero sentí un hormigueo doloroso en todo mi cuerpo. Mis pelos de punta. **

Afrodita y sus hijas, romanas y griegas, soltaron un gritito escandalizado.

**Mi brazo protector estaba insensible, y el aire quemado.**

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era electrizante.**

-¡NO ES ESTUPIDA!-gritaron los hijos de la guerra.

**Me caí hacia atrás.**

**Otro hijo de Ares me golpeó en el pecho con la culata de su espada y golpee la tierra.**

**Podrían haberme dado una patada, pero están muy ocupados riendo.**

Ares mira reprobatoriamente a su hija, quien avergonzada ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del latino.

"**Dale un corte de pelo", dijo Clarisse.**

Sorpresivamente Annabeth se bajó de un salto del regazo de su madre, para llegar frente al ojiverde y revolverle el cabello. Terminada la acción volvió con su madre.

"**Toma el pelo."**

**Me las arreglé para llegar a mis pies. Levanté mi espada, pero Clarisse golpeó a un lado con su lanza como chispas. Ahora, ambos brazos se sentían aturdidos.**

"**OH, wow," dijo Clarisse. "Tengo miedo de este tipo. Mucho miedo."**

"**La bandera esta de ese lado", le dije.**

-¿Él dijo en verdad donde estaba?-preguntó Leo.

-No-le respondió a regañadientes Clarisse.

**Quería sonar enojado, pero me temo que no salió de esa manera.**

"**si," uno de los hermanos, dijo. "Pero veras, no nos importa la bandera. Nos preocupamos por un tipo que hizo que nuestra cabaña pareciera estúpida".**

-Pues no necesitan de su ayuda-comentó Leo.

Lo que ocasionó que reciba miradas asesinas.

"**Lo hacen sin mi ayuda", les dije.**

Teseo y Orión reían divertidos. Perseo sonriente negaba con la cabeza.

Los mestizos, reían antes el parecido en las palabras de ambos niños. Clarisse, que sabía lo que se acercaba, abrazaba por detrás a su novio, tratando de acompasar su respiración con la de él.

**Probablemente no fue la cosa más inteligente que decir.**

Atenea y sus hijos bufaron. Se escucharon algunos_ ¿Eso crees?_

**Dos de ellos llegaron a mí. Me giré hacia el arroyo,**

Perseo, Teseo y Orión prestaron más atención a la lectura.

**traté de levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza se clavó fijamente en mis costillas.**

Algunos dejaron oír jadeos de sorpresa.

**Si no hubiera tenido puesto un peto de armadura, habría sido un Shish-ke-babbed. Como estaba, el punto de electricidad casi conmocionó los dientes fuera de mi boca. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña deslizó su espada al otro lado de mi brazo, dejando un corte de buen tamaño.**

Quirón frunció el ceño hacia los hijos de Ares.

-Decía NO mutilaciones- gruño Reyna al ver el estado se los romanos.

Sally llevó una mano a su boca destrozada al oír a su hijo herido y no poder hacer nada.

Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a Ares que sólo se encogió de hombros.

**Al ver mi propia sangre, me mareaba- caliente y frío al mismo tiempo.**

"**No mutilaciones," Me las arreglé para decir.**

"**Oops," dijo el tipo. "Creo que perdí mi privilegio de postre".**

-Le dije que tenía que cambiarlo Sr. D-le recriminó Quirón.

Este se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

**Él me empujó hacia el arroyo **(Insertar risas divertidas de Perseo, Teseo, Orión y aunque cueste que se entienda Poseidón) **y aterricé con un chapoteo. Todos rieron. Pensé que tan pronto como se fueran a través de ser divertido, me iba a morir. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si hubiera tenido una bolsa de mi mamá, un expreso doble jelly beans.**

Sally sonrió con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas caídas.

**Clarisse y sus compañeros de la cabaña entraron al arroyo para llegar a mí, pero yo me quedé a su encuentro. Yo sabía qué hacer. Balanceé la superficie lisa de mi espada en la cabeza del primer tipo y golpeé su casco limpiamente. Le pegué tan fuerte que podía ver sus ojos vibrar cuando se desplomó en el agua.**

**Feo número dos y Feo número tres **(Insertar algunas risas)** vinieron hacia mí. Tiré un golpe fuerte en la cara de uno con mi escudo y usé mi espada para cortar la pluma de cola de caballo del otro tipo. Ambos respaldados rápido. Feo número cuatro no se veía realmente ansioso de atacar, pero Clarisse se estaba acercando, la punta de su lanza con crujiente energía. Tan pronto como ella empujó, tomé el eje entre el borde de mi escudo y mi espada, y lo partí como una ramita.**

Se escuchó un _Ooohhh_

"**¡Ah!" gritó. "¡Idiota! ¡Tú aliento de gusano!"**

**Probablemente hubiera dicho algo peor, pero yo le pegaba entre los ojos con la culata de mi espada y la envié tropezando hacia atrás fuera del arroyo.**

**Entonces oí gritar, gritos eufóricos, y vi correr a Luke hacia la línea fronteriza con la bandera del equipo rojo levantándola en alto.**

-¡SI!-gritaron triunfantes los hijos de los dioses menores, la cabaña de Hermes, la de Apolo, Atenea y los hijos de Poseidón.

**Estaba flaqueado por un par de hijos de Hermes para cubrir su retirada, y unos pocos de Apolo detrás de ellos, luchando contra los niños de Hefesto. Los niños de Ares se levantaron, y Clarisse murmuró una maldición.**

Atenea estalló a carcajadas. Todos le veían raro, hasta que sus hijos sin poder aguantarse también rieron.

-¿De qué se ríen?-preguntó inocente Percy.

Las risas subieron de volumen. Ares y sus hijos les gruñeron.

Poseidón rio levemente al entender lo que sucedía.

"**¡Un truco!"-gritó-. "¡Fue un truco!".**

-Brillante hija-le felicitó Atenea.

Annabeth se ruborizó.

**Se tambaleó después de Luke, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió en el arroyo como con Luke corriendo en territorio amigo. Nuestro lado estalló en aplausos.**

Al igual que en la sala, sin contar a los perdedores. Heracles bufó exasperado.

**La bandera roja brillaba y se volvió plata. El jabalí y la lanza fueron sustituidos por un gran caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña once.**

Los romanos se notaban sorprendido, también Sally y Rachel, puesto que aunque esta última entra al campamento, nunca participo o presencio una captura la bandera.

**Todo el mundo en el equipo azul tomó a Luke y comenzaron a llevarlo alrededor sobre sus hombros. Quirón galopó hacia afuera de los bosques y sopló el caracol.**

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

**Yo estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: "Nada mal, héroe."**

-¿Sólo dije eso?-preguntó aturdida la niña-, ¡estuvo estupendo!

Algunos se rieron al ver el rostro de Atenea, que lucía como si se hubiera comido una tonelada de limones, entre ellos Poseidón.

Pero nadie notó como Percy se escabullía hacia la rubia.

-Gracias-susurró bajando la mirada sonrosado.

-No tienes por qué agradecer-le contestó de igual manera la ojigris.

Sally llamó la atención de las diosas, Perséfone, Deméter, Hestia y Artemisa, para que miraran la interacción de los niños. Afrodita sintió la conexión y automáticamente se paró de golpe para observar a los niños con una sonrisa tierna. Las demás hijas de Afrodita/Venus, también lo sintieron y voltearon.

Poseidón y Atenea dejaron de pelear al oír las exclamaciones de todos, volteando vieron que les tapaban la vista y a empujones se acercaron para presenciar el final, cuando la pequeña niña besaba la mejilla de su nuevo amigo.

Ambos sonrosados se voltearon y encontraron las miradas de todos y sus sonrojos se tornaron más oscuros.

-Hmmm-carraspeó Nico-, será mejor seguir con el capítulo.

Los demás volvieron a sus asientos, Atenea y Poseidón aún no salían del Shock.

Zeus tomó a su hija que estaba boquiabierta mirando a los niños que estaban tomados de la mano junto a las cazadoras y Thalía y Nico, la llevó a su trono.

Hades sacudió a su hermano preocupado, este reaccionó por fin y con ayuda de Hades, ya que aún se encontraba atontado, se sentó en su trono y tomó el libro que le devolvía su hermano. Primero lo miró sin entender hasta que recordó lo demás y carraspeando busco por donde se había quedado.

**Miré, pero ella no estaba allí. **

"**¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a pelear así?"-preguntó ella. El aire brillaba, y materializó, con una gorra de béisbol de los yankees, como si acabara de quitársela de la cabeza.**

-Será porque se la quitó de la cabeza-dijo sarcástica Thalía.

-¿Cómo me materialice?-pregunto Annabeth.

-¿Qué es materializar?-preguntó Percy.

-Aparecer de la nada-le explicó su nueva amiga.

-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?-preguntó curioso.

-Es lo que trato de averiguar-rueda los ojos.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrán-dijo misteriosa Katie, para gracia de los demás.

Travis hizo algo impulsivo, que deseo hacer hace mucho tiempo cuando le veía, en su cabaña con Connor y Will, le tomó la cintura riendo y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

Esta primero se puso rígida, pero rápidamente se relajó al escuchar la risa del hijo de Hermes.

**Me sentía enojándome.**

-¡Huyan por sus vidas!-gritó Miranda y acto seguido, al igual que Travis, Connor sentó en sus piernas a la hija de Deméter.

**Ni siquiera estaba nervioso por el hecho de que ella sólo había sido invisible. "Tú me pusiste", le dije. "Me pusiste aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría después a por mí, mientras que a Luke lo enviaste por el flanco. Lo tenías todo calculado."**

Todos le miraron atónitos.

-Ahora sabemos porque siempre están de acuerdo con lo que van a hacer-dijo Malcom-, los dos piensan de la misma manera cuando hablamos de estrategia.

Annabeth le dio un apretón en la mano a Percy, este le sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos.

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "Te lo dije. Atenea, siempre tiene un plan."**

"**Un plan para que me pulvericen".**

"**He venido tan rápido como pude.**

-Al menos se preocupa-dijo Hestia al ver las miradas que le dirigían algunos campistas a la niña que trataba de ignorarlos con ayuda de Percy.

**Estuve a punto de saltar, pero…" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero no necesitabas ayuda."**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de mi brazo herido.**

Sally soltó un jadeo de preocupación.

"**¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"**

"**Cuchillada", dije. "¿Qué te parece?"**

"**No. Es una estocada. Míralo."**

**La sangre se había ido. Cuando el corte había sido enorme, había una larga marca blanca, e incluso que se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras observaba, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz, y desapareció.**

-¡Poderes de pescado!-gritaron los amigos cercanos de Percy.

Teseo y Orión junto a Percy fruncieron los ceños disgustados.

"**Yo-yo no lo entiendo", dije. Annabeth estaba pensando duro. Casi podía ver la caja de cambios girando.**

La pequeña Annabeth le dio un zape a Percy.

Algunos soltaron unas risitas.

-Es cierto, puede llegar a ser escalofriante-se estremeció la única hija de Selene. (N/A: Bueno otra diosa menor, de lo que seguro no conocen, aquí está: Hija de Hiperión y Tía. Hermana de _Helio_ y de _Eos_. Personificación de la luna.  
Es célebre por sus amores. Con _Zeus_ tuvo a Pandia. Fue amante de _Pan_, que la regaló una manada de bueyes blancos. Pero sus amores más famosos los tuvo con Endimión, un pastor de gran belleza del que se enamoró Selene al verle dormir. Prendada de esa imagen, pidió a Zeus que le mantuviese eternamente dormido pero con los ojos abiertos, el dios se lo concedió. Con él se acostaba todas las noches, juntos engendraron cincuenta hijos.  
Se la representa como una hermosa joven montada en un carro de plata, que recorre el firmamento tirado por dos caballos. Eso es todo, grax por leer. Ñ.ñ )

**Miró hacia abajo a mis pies, luego a la lanza rota de Clarisse, y dijo, "Sal del agua, Percy."**

-No-dijeron Teseo y Perseo.

Los demás le vieron sin entender.

-Acaba de pelear, fue malherido y necesito de mucha agua para poder mejorarse-explicó Orión.

-Aún no está del todo bien-añadió Teseo.

-Me atrevería a decir que podría desmayarse o quedar mareado-dijo pensativo Perseo.

Poseidón asintió obviamente conforme con sus hijos.-Pero no creo que Percy llegue a desmayarse.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo y prosiguió con la lectura.

"**¿Qué-?"**

"**Sólo hazlo."**

**Salí del arroyo y de inmediato me sentí cansado. Mis brazos empezaron a entumecerse de nuevo mi adrenalina me dejó. Casi me caí, pero Annabeth me tranquilizó.**

-Gracias-volvió a murmurar el niño.

Annabeth le sonrió y asintió, dándole un apretón de manos para continuar escuchando.

"**OH, Stix", maldijo. "Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería…pensé que sería Zeus…"**

Hera se volvía roja de furia, y cuando iba a levantarse, el dios del mar volvió a retomar la lectura.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, escuché ese gruñido canino de nuevo, pero mucho más cerca que antes.**

Sally podría ser comparada tranquilamente con la cal.

Algunos campistas de ambos campamentos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Pero…no le pasó nada ¿verdad?-preguntó preocupada Hazel.

**Un grito desgarrador a través del bosque.**

**La animación de los campistas murió instantáneamente. Quirón gritó algo en griego antiguo, que me daría cuenta, sólo más tarde, yo había entendido perfectamente: "¡Listos! ¡Mi arco!"**

**Annabeth sacó su espada.**

-Me imagino cuanto te disgustó hacerlo-le compadeció Thalía al saber que su arma era una navaja.

**Allí, sobre las rocas, justo por encima de nosotros había un perro negro del tamaño de un rinoceronte, con ojos rojos como lava y colmillos como puñales.**

La mayoría ahogo un jadeo, algunos no lo pudieron hacer.

Heracles y Octavian tenían sonrisas perversas.

**Estaba mirando directamente hacia mí.**

La sala se llenó de tensión, Hestia estaba perdiendo su color de cabello, pero poco le importaba al ver el peligro que corría el joven.

**Nadie se movió excepto Annabeth, quien gritó, "¡Percy, corre!"**

**Trató de pasar por delante de mí, pero el perro era demasiado rápido. Saltó por encima de ella- una sombra enorme con dientes- y así como me golpeó, como me tambaleé hacia atrás y sentí sus garras afiladas rasgando a través de mi armadura, había una cascada de sonidos, como cuarenta piezas de papel que se arrancan una después de la otra. Desde el cuello del perro surgió un grupo de flechas. El monstruo cayó muerto a mis pies.**

-Gracias-soltó un jadeo Poseidón.

Los hijos de Apolo le hicieron una reverencia.

-Pero…si no hubiera sido por Will quien reaccionó rápidamente…-dejó la frase inconclusa Hylla.

Poseidón asintió y de igual manera agradeció al semidiós.

Apolo felicitó a su hijo por su rápido accionar con su voz chillona, cambiando un poco el ambiente a uno más alegre.

**Por algún milagro, yo todavía estaba vivo. Yo no quería mirar debajo de las ruinas de mi armadura rallado. Mi pecho se sentía caliente y húmedo, y yo sabía que estaba seriamente cortado. Otro segundo, y el monstruo me hubiera convertido en un centenar de libras de carne de delicatesen.**

-Que positivo-ironizó Nico.

**Quirón se acercó a nuestro lado, el arco en una mano, y el rostro sombrío.**

"**¡Di inmortales!" Annabeth dijo. "Ese es un perro del Infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No…No se supone que…"**

Poseidón giró lentamente su mirada hacia su hermano mayor.

-No debemos apresurarnos a tomar decisiones desesperadas-dijo Quirón.

Hades asintió y le agradeció sutilmente al centauro con la mirada.

"**Alguien lo llamó", dijo Quirón. "Alguien dentro del Campamento."**

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño ante tal traición, para ellos tal cosa se castigaba con la muerte.

**Luke se acercó, la bandera en mano olvidada, su momento de gloria se había ido.**

**Clarisse gritó: "¡La culpa es de Percy! ¡Percy lo invocó!"**

Todos vieron con incredulidad a la pelinegra, que había vuelto a esconderse tras su novio.

-¿Cómo lo invocaría si no lo sabe hacer?-dijo Nico.

-Por cierto, lo invocó para matarse a sí mismo-rodó los ojos Thalía.

-Era una niña-defendió Chris.

-Déjenla-dijo Artemisa-, sigamos con la lectura o no terminaremos más.

"**¡Cállate, niña!, le dijo Quirón.**

**Vimos el cuerpo del perro del Infierno fundiéndose en la sombra, empapando el suelo hasta que desapareció.**

"**Estás herido", Annabeth me dijo. "Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua".**

"**Estoy bien".**

-No, no lo estás-gruñeron los campistas y familiares del chico.

"**No, no lo estás", dijo. "Quirón, mira esto."**

**Yo estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Di un paso atrás al arroyo, el campamento entero estaba a mí alrededor.**

**Al instante, me sentí mejor. Podía sentir los cortes en el pecho cerrando.**

**Algunos de los campistas con voz entrecortada.**

"**Mira yo-yo no sé por qué", dije, tratando de disculparme. "Lo siento…"**

Los amigos cercanos del hijo de Poseidón volvieron a gruñir ante la manía de disculparse por todo.

**Pero ellos no estaban viendo mis heridas sanar. Estaban mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza.**

-La marca de reconocimiento-hablaron en una sola voz los campistas y héroes.

"**Percy", Annabeth dijo, señalando. "ummm…"**

**En el momento en que levanté la vista, el signo ya estaba desapareciendo, pero aún podía ver el holograma de luz verde, hilado y reluciente. A punta de lanza de tres: un tridente.**

"**Tu padre", Annabeth murmuró. "Esto no es realmente bueno".**

"**Está decidido", Quirón anunció.**

**Todos a mi alrededor, los campistas comenzaron a arrodillarse, incluso la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían contentos.**

Percy hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que se arrodillaran ante él.

"**¿Mi padre?" Le pregunté perplejo.**

"**Poseidón", dijo Quirón. "Agitador de la Tierra, A traedor de Tormentas, el Padre de los Caballos. Salve, Perseo Jackson, Hijo del Dios del Mar".**

Los campistas aplaudieron al semidiós, que rápidamente fue adornado con una luz verde, un tridente se formó encima de su cabeza. Todos volvieron a arrodillarse, incluso los demás hijos de los Tres Grandes.

-Salve Perseo Jackson-dijo Quirón-, Hijo del Dios del Mar, Poseidón. Agitador de la Tierra, A traedor de Tormentas, el Padre de los Caballos.

Percy se sonrojó furiosamente.

Se acercó a Annabeth y Zoë que eran las más cercanas y le ofreció una mano a cada una.

-No me gusta que se arrodillen-dijo sonriente.

Las cazadoras se levantaron junto a Grecia y Roma.

-¿Podemos seguir leyendo?-preguntó tímido.

-Tendremos que preparar la merienda-dijo Artemisa-, pasó mucho tiempo desde que comimos.

Los demás asintieron, cuando Sally se dirigía a la cocina Hestia le llamó.

-Tengo energías-sonrió feliz la diosa.

-Pero…-se quejó Apolo con su voz cantarina.

Hestia rio tímidamente. –No te preocupes.

Y sin más leche chocolatada con galletas marmoladas aparecieron delante de todos.

-Gracias Lady Hestia/Vesta-gritaron todos menos los dioses que la veían preocupados.

-Coman y beban, quiero escuchar el siguiente capítulo.

Luego de una hora. Todos estaban preparados para seguir con la lectura.

-¿Quién va a leer?-preguntó Poseidón.

-¡YO!-alzo la mano rápidamente la cazadora y formando una ventisca atrajo el libro hacia ella.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera con un libro-comentó Nico distraídamente.

-Calla aliento de muerto-le contestó la cazadora.

Carraspeó.

**Capítulo 9:**

**ME OFRECEN UNA MISION.**

* * *

**KONICHIWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**A q me extrañaron! *Se escucha el grillito* Gracias grillito *le guiña un ojo***

**Bien…lo primero q deben de estar pensando esta loka porq mierd* no actualizo? Simple…se me cortó la luz *póker face* estuve más de una semana sin luz…y mi humor no es que fuera el mejor…tengo un 7 en el trimestre de construcción ciudadana porq la prof. Me puso un 6 en carpeta cuando ni siquiera me la pidió! Osea q? no me inventes nota wuacha! Y cuando le di mi carpta me dijo cito:**

**-Yo no corrijo carpetas que ya he puntuado, tu carpeta debe ser un desastre para que te halla puesto es nota…Bitch! Y me había sacado un 9 en el T.P y un 7 en la evaluación! Ó-ó  
Grrr… la parte buena es q me saq un 10 en físico química y tengo un 10! Se lo pueden creer un diez en el trimestre me siento RE YO!**

**Jajajjajajaa bueno no quiero aburrirlos por lo q cambiando de tema, cuando volvi me fui a ver cuantos reviews tuvo la historia y cuando lo leí casi me caigo de mi silla…**

**19 Reviews! Me sentí querida *w***

**A respondeeeeeeeerrrr!**

**Frida12346: Hay q crear la matanza hacia Fer…(Fer te quiero mucho, pero dije q si no actualizabas pronto iba a castrarte ñ.ñ) Aquí está espero que te haya gustado!**

**Owl Brain: Holaaaa es super ultra mega re genial q te guste mi historia :3**

**Veamos! (Bien: V Mal: X)  
**

**C: X/X/X muajajajjajaja igual di algunas pistas ;)**

**P: X/V tin tin tin tin! /X**

**E: X  
A: V  
L: V  
H: V**

**D: V  
D: V**

**C: X/X/X es la misma que palabra que la del principio, en realidad todas, solo cambia el final LOL.**

**P: X/V/X**

**E: X**

**A: V**

**L: V**

**O:V**

**D:v**

**D:V**

**R:V**

**Atinaste muchas! Besitos! :***

**Mitchel0420: Lo hicieron wiiiiii! *w* ¬¬ NO ME DIGAS FLORENCIA ¬¬**

**Stefi123: *suspira exageradamente* espero q mi tío/abuelo no tenga otra de sus riñas con mi papi u.u Siiii ¿te unes a la masacre? Muajajjaja.**

**Sui-chan Hiitachin: Muajajajajjajaja quizás lo sepan en el siguiente. QUIZAS. Pues piensas bien ;)**

**Ta tan Anni apareció pero no era lo q esperas a q si?  
Bien ya vamos 2 q se unes ñ.ñ sin contarme claro y uno pendiente jijiji**

**Chatt Noir: Pues te dejo aquí vale? No te enfades *pone carita de gatito mojado***

**AriquRmegustaleer: NO SEEE! JAJAJAJJA tendras q decirme tu ;)**

**Alelila: jajajjajajaja aunq no lo parezca cuesta mucho tiempo hacer los cap. Q pensamientos impuros! Jajajjaja naa no importa, yo LEI 50 sombras ;) me lo recomendaron uy dije por q no? Hasta q lei lo hashdajsgdfjasfsa tu sabes…y de igual modo seguí porq es muy atrapante :3 mi mami lo esta leyendo ahora **

**Nyaruko – San: jajajjajaja de verdad crees q Cerby te eligiría? Yo voy al inframundo en mi tiempo libre con Nico para besarnos y *carraspea* jugar al conter ;) (igual lo juego XD)**

**C: XXXXXX Nooo jajajjajaja**

**P: Tin tin tin tin tin! Tenemos una ganadora XD**

**E: si E XD**

**Lo se, se q lo haras ;)**

**Obvio soy alta baka ñ.ñ**

**Nada es imposible! El me amaa! 3**

**Mar91: si q es justo! Jajajaj**

**Me encanta: Pfff no hay problema, me gusta complacer! (ojo no lo mal pienses XD)  
YES! Estuvo bien! Wiiiii! *w***

**Zoë y los romanos deben tomar lugar en la historia, no van a estar de decoración…**

**Janet: obvio! Gracioso es mi segundo nombre ;) bueno…todavía no, pero pienso cambiármelo XD….se lo q se siente, hasta q le di a mi mami para q lea y ahora me entiende :')…pfff q tiene de malo eso, a mi, mi mami me llevo a un lugar muy cómodo donde todo el lugar era almohadones, muy comodo para dormir, y me regalaron una campera que se ata por detrás, q rara q es la moda ñ.ñ**

**NicoReyFantasma: es q YO soy divertida, tierna, linda, simpática, etc… *modestia aparte***

**Las bromas las a imaginado mi brillante cabecita tuve ayuda de Maite ;) pero si quieres sugerir bromas son bien recibidas ñ.ñ… Besitos!**

**Pta: Eres Nico Di Angelo MI novio? Hermano de Nyaruko-San?**

**Guest: De hecho los romanos le conocen como Apolo febo, lo q pasa es q pongo Febo para diferenciarlos ;) así me comprenden.**

**Fer: sii aquí esta!  
No seras Fer? Fer! ¬¬al q amenazo en castrale porq no sigue una de mis historias favoritas…ñ.ñ**

**DannyC: JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA La verdad es q me dio mucha gracia, jajajajjajajaja y eso de yo misma, jajaja, q despistada eres! Publicada jaja pues llegaron, pero en versión niños *w* no puede morir pero me has dado una excelente idea *mirada traviesa* lo más probable, quien dijo q a Sally no le va a dar algo? *alza una ceja* No, la verdad no ñ.ñ, q envidia! Yo aún no empiezo mis vacaciones de invierno! *pucherito***

**Pues cuando puedo…pero en vacaciones subiré más seguido ;) déjenlo a mi pobre tio/primo….la verdad es q no, me gustan los reviews largos! Ñ.ñ**

**Pues yo te ayudare! Jjajajaja besos! ;)**

**Maite: Mi amor! Espero q te halla gustado la broma, inspirada en tu idea 3 no es injusto! A mi me han dejado peor *pucherito***

**Javiera: ;) pues ya lo leíste asi q ya sabes no? O.o? Poseidón y Sally un solo 3 se dan un piquito y nace Perseo! Jajajaja**

**MariaHPH252: jajajjajaja I´m tokin to me? Jajajaj yo soy un angelito O:)**

**Jajajajj bien esos fueron todos! Ñ.ñ…**

**Querí avisarles q la idea de los niños, ustedes saben q me sentía re plageadora por lo q le pregunté a "Natilovebooks" si me lo permitía, por lo cual me dio su consentimiento y salió esta obra de arte *w***

**Bien jajaj creo que eso era todo…**

**A la idea de la broma fue de "Maite" sus bromas son bien recibidas ;) ahora un poema a lo negro….jajajaj**

_**La envidia es como una pelota, a vos te pica y a mí me rebota…**_

**Weee a q les gusto XD yo me reí por lo cual lo puse 3 bien mis amores, cuídense, no coman mucha ambrosía o néctar ;) cuídense de los monstruos mitológicos y demás…  
**

**LOS QUIERE LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS 3**


	10. Me ofrecen una misión

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo IX:**** Me ofrecen una misión.**

Luego de una hora. Todos estaban preparados para seguir con la lectura.

-¿Quién va a leer?-preguntó Poseidón.

-¡YO!-alzo la mano rápidamente la cazadora y formando una ventisca atrajo el libro hacia ella.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera con un libro-comentó Nico distraídamente.

-Calla aliento de muerto-le contestó la cazadora.

Carraspeó.

**Capítulo 9:**

**ME OFRECEN UNA MISION.**

Los dioses estaban con la boca abierta, en especial Poseidón, no se podía enviar a un niño tan joven a una misión.

Los romanos estaban de igual manera, las cazadoras, miraron al susodicho que se encontraba sonrosado. Annabeth le acaricio su cabello.

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña tres.**

**No tenía que compartirla con nadie.**

-Suertudo-murmuraron algunos envidiosos.

**Tenía toda una habitación para todas mis cosas: el cuerno del Minotauro, un set de ropa de repuesto, y una bolsa de aseo. Me sentaba en mi propia mesa, seleccionaba todas MIS actividades, mandaba a apagar las luces cada vez que me daba la gana, y no escuchaba a nadie más.**

-Suertudo-volvieron a murmurar los envidiosos.

**Y yo era totalmente miserable.**

Se oyó un general _¿Heee?_

-Vamos, cualquiera sabe que no es bueno estar solo-se burló/regañó Thalía.

-Más allá de los beneficios, es muy aburrido estar solo todo el tiempo, sin nadie con quien hablar, o simplemente saludar con un "Buenos días"-dijo depresivo Nico.

Hazel se sentó junto a su hermano y reposó su cabeza en su hombro, este sin verle le dio un apretón leve en la cintura, no se mostraría débil delante de nadie.

Los envidiosos se callaron al oír eso.

**Justo cuando había empezado a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña once y que podía ser un chico normal – o tan normal como puede ser uno cuando es mestizo – me habían separado como si tuviera alguna rara enfermedad.**

Perséfone que conmovió por sus hijastros, ellos siempre fueron denigrados a la soledad, por quien era su padre divino y eso les atemorizaba. Les daba miedo lo desconocido. Pero al menos, con Nico y Hazel, al parecer, no sucedía eso.

**Nadie mencionó al perro del Infierno, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era todo lo que decían a mis espaldas.**

Los griegos se veían avergonzados y miraban con disculpas al hijo de Poseidón.

**El ataque había espantado a todo el mundo.**

El hijo de Fobos, rodó los ojos. Fue al único que no logró asustar el perro del Infierno.

**Envió dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del Dios del Mar;**

-No me digas-ironizó Thalía.

**y dos, que los monstruos no pararían hasta matarme.**

Los griegos no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío se adueñara de su cuerpo. Así era como iban a terminar, antes siquiera de poder formar una familia, serían asesinados por monstruos los que no lo habrían muerto en la titanomaquia.

Los griegos estaban en constante peligro, puesto que era a ellos quienes más misiones se les daban de parte de los dioses.

El problema era, que los griegos lo sabían y aceptaban. Pero los romanos, aún no lo habían notado.

**Ellos podrían incluso invadir un campamento que siempre había sido considerado seguro.**

-Tenemos el campo de fuerza, no lo olvides-Quirón señalo esto último al niño. Este asintió pero se estaba preguntando _¿Qué era un campo de fuerza?_

Annabeth le susurró al oído.

-Un escudo.

El niño asintió comprendiendo.

**Los otros campistas se mantenían alejados de mí tanto como les era posible.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño, junto con sus hijos, Perseo, Deméter, Perséfone, Artemisa y levemente Atenea.

Sally y Hestia, tenían muecas de tristeza en su rostro.

**La cabaña once estaba demasiado alterada y nerviosa como para tener clase de espada conmigo después de lo que había hecho a los hicos de Ares en los bosques,**

-Ni que nos hubiera matado-refunfuñó uno de los guerreros.

Ares frunció el ceño, no le gustó, para nada que ese renacuajo haya derrotado a sus hijos.

**así que mis lecciones con Luke resultaron ser de uno-en-uno.**

-Qué bueno de su parte el no despreciarte-sonrió cálidamente Hestia.

Sally que recordaba la historia de aquel semidiós por los comentarios de sus niños no dijo nada. Pero se lamentó el destino que eligió el joven, aunque a fin de cuentas había elegido el lado del bien.

Los demás semidioses se mantuvieron cayados, tratando de que no se notase el disgusto que sentían al ver como una diosa tan cálida y bondadosa darle un alago al principal traidor.

**Él me empujaba más fuerte que nunca, y no temía que me contusionara en el proceso.**

Hestia, aún tenía su sonrisa bondadosa pero se le notaba algo preocupada, como algunos otros dioses. Los que ya estaban acostumbrados no le dieron importancia.

"**Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento que puedas conseguir," prometió,**

-Viéndole por ese lado, deberías agradecerle al joven-dijo sorpresivamente Atenea.

Al ver la mirada de todos en ella, le hizo un gesto a Thalía para que continúe la lectura.

**mientras trabajábamos con espadas y antorchas encendidas.**

A Leo le brillaron los ojos emocionados. Frank reprimió un escalofrío. Fuego y Frank no era una muy buena combinación que digamos.

"**Ahora vamos a intentar ese golper viper-beheading (decapitar a la víbora)**

-Como si tuviera que aclararlo-rodó los ojos el dios de la guerra.

**otra vez. Cincuenta repeticiones más.**

Ares y sus hijos, tanto griegos como romanos, asintieron de acuerdo.

Los demás estaban horrorizados.

**Annabeth siguió enseñándome Griego por la mañana, pero ella parecía distraída. Cada vez que decía algo, me fruncía el ceño,**

Como ahora mismo en la sala, solo que intrigada y curiosa.

**como si la hubiera atizado entre los ojos.**

**Después de las lecciones, ella se alejaba hablando para sí misma: "Buscar…¿Poseidón?...**

El nombrado alzó una ceja.

**Sucio podrido…**

Atenea estaba riendo suavemente, aunque a sabiendas de que estaba siendo escuchada.

**Tengo que prepara un plan…"**

-Dime algo nuevo-se rio Thalía.

**Incluso Clarisse mantuvo las distancias, **

-¿Evitando nuevas humillaciones?-se burló Leo.

Lo que recibió un golpe de parte de cierta hija de Afrodita.

**aunque sus miradas envenenadas dejaban claro que ella quería matarme por romper su lanza mágica.**

-Por supuesto, era el premio que me había dado mi padre por matar una hidra-gruño molesta la guerrera.

Algunos le veían asombrados, principalmente los romanos.

**Deseaba que ella me gritara o me golpeara o algo.**

-Con gusto lo hago ahora si quieres-sonrió maliciosamente.

Percy tragó duro. –No gracias

**Prefería entrar en combate cada día a ser ignorado.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras fruncieron el ceño al oír sobre ese pensamiento tan cerdífica (N/A: Weeee alta palabra! Jajajajjaja XD)

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me guardaba rencor,**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico de mortales tirado dentro de la entrada, una copia del New York Daily News, abierto en la página de Metro. El artículo me tomó una hora leerlo,**

Los mestizos con Dislexia miraron burlones al semidiós. _¿Quién podría tardar tanto en leer una artículo?_ era el pensamiento general.

**por la rabia que sentía,**

Los mestizos fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**la mayoría de las palabras flotaban en la página.**

**EL CHICO Y LA MADRE SIGUE DESAPARECIDOS DESPUÉS DEL TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE DE COCHE POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

El salón se puso tenso. Poseidón cerró fuertemente su puño sobre su tridente.

Percy y Annabeth, no entendían lo que ocurría. _¿Quién ha desaparecido? _ era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de la rubia niña.

"**Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy**

Annabeth tomó fuertemente de la mano del pelinegro que miraba preocupado a su madre.

**siguen desaparecidos una semana después de su misteriosa desaparición. El incendiado Camaro del '78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en el norte de Long Island con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado vueltas y había patinado unos cien pies antes de explotar.**

Poseidón sujetaba con más fuerte su tridente, dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

**Madre e hijo se habían ido de vacaciones en fin de semana a Montauk,**

Percy sonrió al escuchar su playa favorita pero, aún estaba preocupado por su madre que no era mencionada.

**pero dejo a toda prisa, bajo misteriosas circunstancias.**

Annabeyh frunció el ceño y se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el Minotauro que había sido nombrado anteriormente.

**Se encontraron pequeños rastros de sangre en el coche y cerca de la escena del siniestro, pero no había ningún otro signo de los desaparecidos Jacksons. Los residentes de la zona rural reportaron no haber visto nada extraño sobre el momento del accidente.**

Se escuchó la voz de un semidiós gritar.

-¡Estúpida niebla!

**El marido de la Sra. Jackson,**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, era obvio que el mortal se había ganado todo el "amor" de los presentes.

-¡Esa morsa maloliente no puede llamarse esposo!-gritó enfurecida Hera.

Y, aunque no fuera de sus diosas favoritas, los presentes, no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con la reina de los dioses.

**Gabe Ugliano, afirma que su hijastro, Percy Jackson,**

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir-gruñeron Chris y Clarisse al mismo tiempo.

**es un chico problemático que ha sido expulsado numerosas veces de internados y que ha expresado conductas violentas en el pasado.**

Se oyeron los rayos tronar, una gran tormenta azotaba el salón, un pequeño sismo comenzó a realizarse junto con el ruido de grande olas chocando contra las rocas.

Poseidón tenía una mirada oscura, desplegó su poder sin notarlo, igualmente, no era como si los demás estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

Entre mala hierba, rayos, armas y demás poderes asustaron a los romanos que no estaban acostumbrados a tal despliego de poder.

Apareció nuevamente una carta, de color roja, pero esta vez nadie la notó, por lo que todos se exaltaron al oír las tres atronadoras voces.

_¡BASTA!_

_VAN A DAÑAR A ALGUIEN._

_No queremos forzarlos nuevamente a parar._

Y sin más la carta se incendió, pero dejando a una madre e hijos pensativos, acerca del _nuevamente_.

Poseidó aún estaba furioso, pero, con dificultad, lograba controlar su poder.

Hades le envió una mirada comprensiva a su hermano menor, que solo él y Perséfone pudieron comprender.

Zeus le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

**La policía no ha dicho si Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, aunque no han descartado su posible implicación.**

Poseidón frunció aún más el ceño.

Sally se le acercó tratando de calmarlo.

**Abajo se encuentran fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy.**

**La policía insta que cualquiera que sepa algo llame al siguiente número de línea directa gratuita contra la delincuencia."**

-¡Mi hijo no es un delincuente!-bramó Poseidón.

Los semidioses, héroes, mortales, sátiro y centauro dieron un paso atrás.

**El número de teléfono estaba señalado con permanente negro.**

Apolo se acercó a su tío y con ayuda de Sally logró que este se tomara un calmante.

**Arrugué el papel y lo lancé lejos, después me dejé caer en mi cama litera en medio de mi cabaña vacía.**

Thalía que leía, fruncía el ceño, cada vez le costaba más creer que Percy sea tan amble, tierno y humilde con todo lo que le pasó en la vida.

"**Apaga la luz," me dije miserablemente.**

Las mujeres se enternecieron. Las cazadoras abrazaron, besaron y le dieron ánimos al niño. Los hombres fruncieron al ceño, algunos indignados, otros frustrados, y otros celosos.

Annabeth enojada fue hacia Zoë que abrazaba efusivamente a Percy, esta sin entender aún la razón empujó a la cazadora y tomó de la mano a Percy para sentarse más cerca de Thalía y Nico, lejos de las cazadoras, y reñirle por estar detrás da cada mujer que estaba en frente.

Percy apenado asentía con la mirada al suelo. Thalía y Nico se miraron y sonrieron.

Los demás semidioses cuchicheaban entre ellos al ver a la hija de Atenea celosa.

Era como volver a los tiempos en que todos sabían que iban a terminar juntos menos ellos.

**Esa noche, había tenido mi peor sueño.**

La sonrisa que había asomado el rostro de los semidioses se vio anulada al oír esa oración.

**Estaba corriendo por la playa en una tormenta. Esta vez, había una ciudad tras de mí. No era New York. La extensión era diferente: los edificios se extendían a lo lejos, con palmeras y colinas en la distancia.**

-Los Ángeles-susurró Atenea.

Hades frunció el ceño, _¿Qué hacía el niño en su ciudad?"_

**Alrededor de unas cien yardas bajo el oleaje, dos hombres estaban peleando.**

**Tenían la pinta de luchadores de televisión, musculosos, con barbas y el pelo largo.**

Las miradas fueron hacia los dioses, Dionisio, era descartado, no era musculoso. Ares, descartado, si bien es musculoso, él no tiene barba. Hefesto, podría ser, pero él no tenía contacto directo con los demás, por lo que se hacía extraño verle pelear. Lo que quedaba en los Tres Grandes.

**Ambos vestían largas túnicas griegas, una ribeteada en azul,**

A lo que a ninguno sorprendió, puesto que Zeus era el flanco de ambos hermanos. Sin olvidar el robo de su rayo, aunque los griegos sabían quién había robado el rayo y a quién acusaban.

**el otro en verde.**

Las miradas fueron al dios de los mares.

**Ellos forcejearon el uno contra el otro, luchando, dándose patadas, y cabezazos, y cada vez que se unían, rayos centellando, el cielo oscurecido, y la rosa de los vientos.**

Ares bufó. Para el eso no era una batalla.

**Tenía que pararlos. No sabía el por qué. Pero cuanto más corría, más me mandaba de vuelta el viento, hasta que me vi corriendo en el lugar, mis talones excavando inútilmente en la arena.**

**Por encima del estruendo de la tormenta, pude oír al que iba de azul gritando al de verde, ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!**

-Actuáis como críos-se quejó Hera (N/A: No se porq se me dio el acento Español XD)

**como un niño de parvulario peleando por un juguete.**

Hera sonrió ante la coincidencia. Annabeth frunció el ceño. (N/A: Van a terminar todos como pasas al fruncir tanto XD)

**Las olas se hicieron más grandes, rompiendo en la playa, salpicándome de sal.**

**Grité. "¡Basta! ¡Dejad de pelear!"**

-El crio de mar es más maduro que ustedes-volvió a reñirles su hermana.

**La tierra tembló. La risa vino de algún lugar bajo tierra,**

Los dioses y romanos miraron a Hades.

**y una voz tan profunda y malvada me hizo helar la sangre. "Ven, pequeño héroe", canturreó la voz. "¡Baja!"**

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer Hades-gruñeron sus dos hermanos.

-Que yo no soy-se quejó/gruño el dios.

Thalía siguió leyendo sabiendo la inocencia del dios del Inframundo.

**La arena se dividió bajo mis pies, abriendo una grieta derecha hacia al centro de la tierra. Mis pies se resbalaron, y la oscuridad me tragó.**

**Me desperté,**

Muchos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

**seguro de estar cayendo.**

-No es una linda sensación-dijo Nico, recordando cada caída, en especial la que recordará por siempre, esa caída que lleva al lugar más terrorífico del mundo, no precisamente los Campos de Castigo.

**Aún seguía en la cama de la cabaña tres. Mi cuerpo me decía que era de mañana, pero estaba oscuro allá fuera, y los truenos retumban al otro lado de las montañas.**

-Terrorífico-murmuró una hija de Afrodita.

El hijo de Febo bufó exasperado.

**Se estaba formando una tormenta. Yo no había soñado eso.**

**Escuché un ruido en la puerta,**

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus dieron un salto atrás aterradas.

El hijo de Fobos tenía la mirada de _¿Enserio?_ plasmada en el rostro.

**un casco golpeando el umbral.**

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio. Piper no se había inmutado les miró burlona.

"**¿Adelante?"**

**Grover trotó hacia dentro, se veía preocupado. "El Sr. D quiere verte."**

Los romanos se estremecieron. Poseidón miró evaluativamente al dios del vino, obviamente pensando si lo usaría de alimento de tiburón.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Él quiere matar…**

A Poseidón le brillaron los ojos listo para utilizar al dios de alimento para sus hermosas criaturas, como el tiburón. (N/A: Q dulce! O:D)

Thalía se apresuró rápidamente.

**es decir, será mejor que te lo cuente él."**

**Nervioso, me vestí y le seguí, seguro de que estaba metido en un gran lío.**

-Uno muy grande-gruño Grover al recordar las acusaciones de Zeus hacia su mejor amigo.

**Durante algunos días, había estado medio esperando una llamada de la Casa Grande. Ahora que fui declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los tres grandes dioses que se suponía que no debía tener hijos,**

Sally se sonrojó, bajo la mirada apenada tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas. Poseidón le miró y sonrió dulcemente. No se había equivocado. Pensaba.

**me di cuenta de que era un crimen por mi parte el simple hecho de estar vivo.**

-No, no lo es dulzura-le confortó Hestia al ver la culpa reflejada en el pelinegro.

-De ninguna manera-exclamó Afrodita-, un niño tan bueno, dulce, dedicado y hermoso no podría tener la culpa de eso.

Pero el niño seguí con la cabeza gacha.

Teseo, Orión y Perseo se le acercaron tratando de animarle.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Poseidón suavemente-, si hay alguien culpable ese soy yo.

Pero eso solo hizo sentir al niño que fue un error el haber nacido.

Persefone hizo crecer una azucena (N/A: O yea! Como están? *bate las pestañas al estilo zorrita. Jaja bueno e aquí le explicación de porq azucena o lirio ta tan!*toma una hoja y se pone a leer* El significado de la azucena se relaciona directamente con el corazón y con la inocencia del espíritu. Además de esto también es ideal para expresar un amor puro y delicado ya que el pudor y la elegancia acompañan el significado de esta flor. *hace un bollo la hoja y le encesta en el cesto de basura donde muestra el dibujo de tres flechas formando un triángulo* bien, lo puse porq Percy me hace recordar a un espíritu puro ;) espero q les haya gustado y encuentren. Al menos un, alma pura sin perversiones :3 bay!) para regalarle una sonrisa.

-No eres un error-le aseguró la diosa.

El niño la miró sorprendido.

-No eres un error hijo-le dijo Sally mientras iba a su lado a besarle le mejilla, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

Annabeth deseó que su padre y su madre jamás se separaran y poder crecer feliz junto a ellos. O que alguno de ellos se muestre tan afectuoso como la mortal.

**Los otros dioses probablemente habían estado debatiendo la mejor forma de castigarme por existir,**

-Por supuesto que sí-se enfadó Ares.

Recibiendo el Océano Pacífico en su rostro.

**y ahora el Sr. D estaba a punto de deliberar su veredicto.**

-Que melodramático-gruño el dios por lo bajo.

**Por encima de Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa a punto de hervir.**

Se oyó un trueno.

Es obvio que el rey de los dioses recordaba por qué iba y está furioso en esos momentos.

**Una cortina de lluvia venía en nuestra dirección. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos un paraguas.**

-No, nunca llueve aquí si no queremos-dijeron orgullosos, ante la atenta mirada de los romanos, los semidioses inmaduros.

"**No," dijo él. "Nunca llueve aquí si así no lo queremos."**

Los inmaduros tenían, claramente muecas de dolor, al igual que cierto sátiro.

-Pues que es lo de afuera-ironizó Piper.

**Señalé la tormenta. "¿Qué demonios es eso, entonces?"**

Piper sonrió al notar que ambos lo notaban. Jason rio suavemente.

**Alzó la vista hacia el cielo algo inquieto. "Va a pasar por nuestro lado. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace."**

Los romanos escuchaban a la semidiosa griega que no mostraba señas de estar perturbada sino que se encontraba impoluta.

**Me di cuenta de que tenía razón.**

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-preguntó burlón/divertido el sátiro.

Los inmaduros le hubieran reído si no fueran porque seguían choqueados con cara de terror.

**En la semana que había estado aquí, nunca había estado cubierto. Las pocas nubes de lluvia que había visto habían bordeado por las afueras del valle. **

-No olvides las pequeñas que riegan las fresas-añadieron Katie y Miranda.

**Pero esta tormenta…esta era enorme.**

**En el hoyo de vóley, los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo estaban jugando a un partido matinal contra los sátiros. **(El dios y sus hijos, romanos y griegos, sonrieron ante su "segura" victoria) **Los gemelos Dionisio estaban caminando por el campo de fresas, haciendo crecer las plantas.**

Los hijos de Deméter consolaron a Polux que llevaba la mirada perdida. Recordaban los tiempos en que los gemelos ayudaban a los pequeños en el crecimiento de las fresas y ahora que solo quedaba Polux, que se negaba a utilizar sus poderes sin su hermano, brillaban por su ausencia.

**Todo el mundo estaba con sus cosas habituales, pero parecían tensos. Mantuvieron sus ojos en la tormenta.**

-Y no era para menos-dijo Miranda tratando de sacar el tema gemelo del tenso ambiente.

**Grover y yo caminamos hasta el porche delantero de la Casa Grande. Dionisio se sentó en la mesa de póker con su camiseta hawaiana de rayas de tigre y con su Cola de Dieta,**

El dios del vino hizo una mueca al recordar su condena.

**tal y como estaba en mi primer día. Quirón se sentó a la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa, estaban jugando contra adversarios invisibles-**

Los romanos se mostraron curiosos, los griegos le restaron importancia, ya era algo normal.

**Dos sets de cartas flotaban en el aire.**

"**Bueno, bueno," Dijo el Sr. D sin alzar la vista.**

-Eso es de mala educación-le riñeron la diosa del hogar y amabas mortales.

Dionisio solo rodó los ojos tras su revista de vinos.

"**Nuestra pequeña celebridad."**

Poseidón miraba fijamente al dios del vino. No le gustaba el trato hacia su hijo.

**Esperé.**

"**Acércate," dijo el Sr. D. "Y no esperes que me doblegue ante ti, mortal, solo porque el viejo Barba Percebe sea tu padre."**

Y Dionisio no pudo leer más su revista ya que la tinta se había escurrido gracias a la gran ola que barrió al dios.

**Una red de rayos destellaron a través de las nubes. El trueno hizo temblar las ventanas de la casa.**

Varios dioses rodaron los ojos, algunos pensando seriamente de otorgarle el rango de dios del teatro a Zeus.

"**Bla, bla, bla," dijo Dionisio.**

**Quirón fingió interés en sus cartas.**

Quirón miró al niño, sorprendido de que le conozca tan bien, sólo Heracles había podido notar los cambios del centauro.

El héroe gruño por lo bajo, al ver la felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de su maestro al escuchar esas palabras.

**Grover se encogió por la barandilla, y sus cascos volvieron a hacer ruido entre sus idas y venidas.**

"**Si estuviera en mis manos," dijo Dionisio. "Haría que tus moléculas estallaran en llamas.**

-¡Ni te atrevas!-bramó el dios del mar.

Dionisio se encogió en su trono, luego de ese chapuzón "amigable" de parte del dios no quería volver a enojarle.

**Barreríamos las cenizas y se acabarían tantos problemas. **

Poseidón miró amenazadoramente al dios, junto con Apolo, Hermes, Hestia, Perséfone, Artemisa y Deméter.

**Pero Quirón parece pensar que eso iría en contra de mi cometido en este maldito campamento:**

-¡Oye!-se enojaron los que ingresaron al campamento.

**el manteneros a vosotros, mocosos, seguros de daños."**

Ahora eran todos los dioses quienes miraban al dios. Indignados por el modo de trato que recibirían y reciben sus hijos.

"**La combustión espontánea es una forma de dañar, Sr. D," intercedió Quirón.**

Los dioses le lanzaron una mirada agradecida al centauro.

"**Tonterías," dijo, Dionisio. "El chico no sentiría nada.**

Los dioses le mandaron miradas amenazadoras.

-Técnicamente es cierto, no sufriría en lo absoluto-comento distraída Atenea.

-¿De qué lado estas?-le preguntó Afrodita.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que lo use con mis niños-gruño esto último-, pero tiene razón en que sería indoloro.

Algunos le enviaron miradas de incredulidad. Dionisio suspiró al notar que no era el centro de atención.

**No obstante, he acordado contenerme.**

Los dioses suspiraron obviamente aliviados. Los semidioses se prepararon para oír las amenazas de convertir en un animal marino a su héroe.

**Estoy pensando**

-¿Piensas?-fingió incredulidad Atenea.

Dionisio le frunció el ceño.

**en convertirte en delfín en lugar de eso, enviándote así devuelta con tu padre."**

Poseidón hizo un "inocente" movimiento de cabeza y el océano Atlántico le cayó de lleno en el rostro.

"**Sr. D—" advirtió Quirón.**

"**OH, está bien," cedió Dionisio. "Hay una opción más. Pero es una locura mortal."**

-¿Cómo se les ocurre?-se exaltó Atenea.

Todos desviaron la atención hacia la diosa.

-¿Qué Atenea?-preguntó Zeus.

-Enviar…es un niño…no lo lograría…demasiada responsabilidad-tartamudeaba la diosa con pánico.

Sally fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Pero lo logró-le sonrió cálidamente Sally al notar la preocupación en su voz.

Percy no comprendía que es lo que había logrado.

Annabeth fruncía el ceño tratando de entender lo que había comprendido su madre.

Los romanos se notaban molestos ante tal arrebato de debilidad, se alegraban de haber puesto a esa diosa en el lugar que se merece.

**Dionisio se levantó, y las cartas del jugador invisible cayeron en la mesa. "Me voy al Olimpo por una reunión de emergencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, le convertiré en un delfín mular Atlántico.**

Nuevamente el mar Atlántico baño al dios del vino.

-Dionisio…amenazando convertir en delfín a Percy desde tiempos remotos-suspiro nostálgico Nico.

Atrayendo varias carcajadas y una nueva ola, esta vez ártica.

**¿Entendido? Y Perseus**

-¿Qué?-le preguntó el héroe a su hermana.

**Jackson,**

-Oh-se avergonzó el héroe.

Sally rio divertida, cuando sepa que Percy tenía su nombre debido a él.

**si eres lo bastante listo, verás que es una decisión mucho más razonable que lo que Quirón siente que debes hacer."**

**Dionisio levantó una carta de juego, la giró, y la transformó en un rectángulo de plástico. **

-¿Una tarjeta de crédito?-preguntaron ilusionados los semidioses inmaduros.

**¿Una tarjeta de crédito?**

Los antes mencionados tenían los ojos brillosos.

**No.**

Katie, Miranda, Rachel, Piper, Hazel y Clarisse rieron al ver la expresión de los chicos.

**Un pase de seguridad. **

-Que aburrido-bufó Leo.

**Chasqueó los dedos.**

**El aire pareció plegarse y rodearlo. Él se convirtió en holograma, y a continuación en viento, después se marchó, dejando solo el aroma de uvas frescas tras él.**

Los romanos se veían asombrados, el dios sonrió altivo.

**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y algo tenso. "Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y Grover."**

**Lo hicimos. Quirón dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa, había una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Dionisio comenzó a maldecir en griego antiguo por lo bajo.

"**Cuéntame, Percy," dijo él. "¿Qué se hizo del perro del infierno?"**

**Solo escuchar el nombre me hizo estremecer.**

Ares y el hijo de Febo bufaron.

-¿Cómo es que consiguió tener uno de mascota?-preguntó una niña de Atenea.

Los dioses abrieron los ojos horrorizados, excepto Hades que miraba asombrado al pequeño semidiós.

Annabeth miraba al pequeño como si estuviera loco.

Thalía continuó la lectura para que los dioses dejasen de mirar a su primo como si le salieran 6 cabezas y gritara ser el hijo ilegitimo de Artemisa y odiara la comida azul.

**Quirón probablemente quería que dijera, ¡Caray, no es nada! Como perros del infierno para desayunar.**

Para este punto la cazadora reía sin control, al igual que otros semidioses, mortales y demás seres mitológicos.

Cuando la cazadora pudo recuperarse, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras prosiguió con la lectura.

**Pero no me sentía como un mentiroso.**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras sonrieron.

-Muy mal Percy-le riño el dios viajero al niño-, tienes que mentir más.

Sus hijos, romanos y griegos, asentían ante lo que decía su padre.

Sally, Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Perseo iban a reñir al dios pero les sorprendió lo que hoyo del niño.

-Mamá dice que es malo mentir-Percy miró a Annabeth que asintió de acuerdo.

Teseo alzó feliz a su hermano. Este se reía y al ver a su amiga triste le susurró algo Teseo que se lo comentó a Orión quien asintió gustoso y tomó en brazos a la pequeña para estar a la altura de su hermano menor.

Ambos niños reían. Thalía sonrió malévolamente y lanzó pequeños rayos a ambos héroes.

Estos comenzaron un extraño baile intentando no tirar a los pequeños que reían a todo pulmón.

-Se pueden caer-les riño Hera.

Y para disgustos de la mayoría, el juego acabó.

"**Me asustó," dije. "Si no le hubieras disparado, estaría muerto."**

-No nos lo recuerdes-gruñó Nico.

"**Encontrarás de peores, Percy. **

-No tiene que decirlo dos veces-se auto interrumpió Thalía.

**Mucho peores, antes que acabes."**

"**Acabar…¿con qué?"**

"**Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptas?"**

-Quirón-le riñó Afrodita al verla falta de tacto.

-Lo siento, no debí soltarlo de golpe-se encogió el centauro.

-Y debes darle opción, así prácticamente le estás obligando a aceptar-prosiguió Afrodita.

-Si mi lady-aceptó el susodicho.

Afrodita asintió y le sonrió, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en la piel de Quirón.

**Miré a Grover, quien estaba cruzando los dedos.**

El sátiro se mostró apenado al ver como su amigo notó su gesto y se habrá sentido presionado a aceptar.

"**Esto, señor," dije. "Aún no me ha contado de que se trata."**

-En eso tiene razón-aprobó Annabeth.

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "Bueno, esa es la parte difícil, los detalles."**

-No me gusta cómo suena eso-hablaron Sally y Poseidón al mismo tiempo.

**Un trueno retumbó en todo el valle.**

Los dioses rodaron los ojos. Enserio estaban considerando seriamente el agregarle esa jerarquía del dramatismo al dios.

**Las nubes de lluvia habían alcanzado ya la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar estaban hirviendo juntos.**

"**Poseidón y Zeus," dije. "Ellos están luchando por algo valioso…algo que fue robado, ¿no es así?"**

-¡Está quedando como si él fuera el ladrón!-gritó Apolo, aún con una voz extraña (N/A: Oh, no se van a despedir de esta voz hasta la noche XD)

Sus hijos, junto con su mejor amigo/hermano y sus hijos asentían dándole la razón al dios. Algunos intentando no reír a carcajadas.

**Quirón y Grover intercambiaron miradas.**

**Quirón se inclinó hacia delante en su silla de ruedas. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

-Ven ahora le acusan-dijo Leo negando con su cabeza.

**Mi cara se sentía arder. Deseé no haber abierto mi bocaza.**

-Eso es inevitable-comentó Nico con toda naturalidad.

-No, eso es imposible-le corrigió Thalía.

Este asintió dándole toda la razón.

Percy estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Algunos mestizos reían ante la cara de su líder.

"**El tiempo desde Navidad ha sido raro, como si el mar y el cielo pelearan. Entonces hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo sobre un robo.**

-Se olvidó lo más importante…-comenzó Travis.

-Sí, el hecho de que ella estaba espiando a los sátiros y así lo hoyo-terminó Connor.

**Y…he estado teniendo esos sueños."**

"**Lo sabía," dijo Grover.**

-Últimamente se muchas cosas-comentó distraído el sátiro.

Atrayendo las risas de sus amigos ante la imagen de que mostraba un sátiro con una mano rascando pensativamente su barbilla.

"**Calla, sátiro," ordenó Quirón.**

-Hay que malote-se le escapó a Katie haciendo que la gran mayoría, principalmente Travis ría a carcajadas.

"**¡Pero es su misión!" Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción. "¡Debe serlo!"**

"**Solo el Oráculo puede determinarlo." Quirón acarició su barba erizada.**

"**No obstante, Percy, estas en lo cierto. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo su peor disputa en siglos. Se están peleando por algo valioso que fue robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo."**

-¡Pero yo no lo robe! ¿Para qué querría tu estúpido rayo?-gruño/gritó Poseidón.

-Simple, contestó Atenea- tú vives en el fondo del mar donde trabajan los cíclopes, debes tener cierta afluencia con ellos, podrías robarlo para crear nuevos rayos ilegales y desterrar a mi padre del trono.

Los romanos le miraron con la boca abierta. La diosa sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras sus hijos se veían orgullosos.

-Además- agregó-, ponte en su lugar, tu tridente desaparece y Zeus reconoce al poco tiempo que tiene un hijo, ¿no podrías creer que su hijo robó el rayo para él?

Poseidón asentía con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero yo no le acusaría sin tener pruebas.

-Pues yo tampoco.

-Pues, hay que leer para averiguarlo ¿verdad?-zanjó el tema Artemisa.

**Me reí con nerviosismo. "¿Un **_**qué**_**?"**

-No te lo tomes a la ligera-gruño Zeus-, es mi ¡súper rayo!

"**No te lo tomes a la ligera," advirtió Quirón. "Y no estoy hablando de un zigzag cubierto de papel de aluminio que verías en una obra de segunda.**

-Eso es denigrante-murmuró el dios del rayo.

**Estoy hablando de un cilindro de dos pies de largo de bronce celestial de alta calidad, coronado a ambos extremos con explosivos a medida de dioses."**

El dios sacó su rayo y comenzó a acariciarle paternalmente.

Eso produjo un golpe en el corazón de cierta cazadora.

-A veces pienso que quiere más a ese rayo que a mí-gruño/susurró la diosa del matrimonio.

"**Ah."**

-¡Debes tenerle respeto a mi rayo!-gruño/bramó Zeus.

Más truenos resonaron en el lugar.

"**El Rayo Maestro de Zeus," dijo Quirón, metiéndose en ello. "El símbolo de su poder, de donde es patrón de todos los otros rayos. La primer arma hecha por los Cíclopes para la Guerra contra los Titanes el rayo que escarpó en la cima del Monte Etna**

A Thalía le subió un escalofrío por la espalda.

**y que arrojó a Kronos de su trono; el Rayo Maestro, el cual amontona suficiente poder como para hacer que las bombas de hidrógenos mortales parezcan fuegos artificiales."**

Zeus iba asintiendo a cada palabra que se leía, mientras seguía acariciando su arma.

"**¿Y esta desaparecido?"**

-No desaparecido, ROBADO-dijo Zeus fulminando a sus dos hermanos con la mirada.

-¡Que yo no fui!-exclamaron ambos.

-Tendría sentido si lo hiciera Poseidón-Atenea prácticamente escupió su nombre-, pero al parecer las pruebas acusan a Hades.

Hades gruño.

"**Robado," dijo Quirón.**

Zeus asintió de acuerdo con el entrenador.

"**¿Por quién?"**

-Uno de ellos-señaló Atenea a tíos.

Los hermanos rodaron los ojos, mientras Zeus abrazaba protectoramente su rayo.

Hera gruño.

"**Por quién," corrigió Quirón. Una vez eres profesor lo serás siempre.**

Los Stoll se rieron y Quirón se ruborizó.

-Completamente de acuerdo-asintieron los hermanos riendo.

"**Por ti."**

-¿¡QUE!?-bramó el dios tomando el rayo y apuntando al pequeño niño.

Thalía y Nico se pusieron delante de su primo, mientras Poseidón tomaba su tridente y lo posaba amenazadoramente en el cuello de su hermano. Teseo, Perseo y Orión, junto a las cazadoras se agruparon en círculo, protegiendo al pequeño niño que era abrazado protectoramente por su amiga rubia. Los demás no tardaron en reaccionar y griegos junto a romanos tomaron lugar para proteger a su líder.

Heracles se encontraba junto a su padre en posición de lucha, esperando la orden de su padre para atacar a los demás semidioses y demostrar su poder.

Atenea, Afrodita, Artemisa, Deméter, Perséfone, Hestia, Apolo, Hermes, Ares, Hefesto y sorpresivamente Hades y Dionisio se pusieron detrás de sus hijos, listos a enfrentar al dios.

Hera seguía recostada en su trono como espectadora.

-Te calmarás ahora-dijo aterradoramente el dios de los mares.

Los romanos omitieron un escalofrío.

Zeus tragó duro, haciendo que se garganta tocara la el afilado tridente dejando ver un pequeño hilillo de icor plateada.

El dios se sentó a regañadientes y los demás comenzaron a indagar en la mirada del dios por si había un plan en ellos, por lo que algunos tardaron en salir de la formación.

A Hera y Thalía les daría algo al corazón si supieran que un pensamiento sincronizado inundó ambas cabezas. _Prefiere su estúpido rayo antes que a mí _ solo que una lo pensaba con ira y la otra tristeza.

**Abrí la boca.**

-Yo no robé nada-se quejó el niño pelinegro-, no quiero ese cacharro.

Zeus iba a rebatir pero la voz cargada de furia y tristeza de su hija lo trajo de nuevo a la sala para poder seguir oyendo su melodiosa voz.

**"Al menos" Quirón alzó una mano "eso es lo que Zeus cree. Durante el solsticio de invierno, en el último concilio de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una discusión. Las tonterías de siempre: 'A la Madre Rhea siempre le he gustado más,' Las catástrofes del aire son más espectaculares que las del mar,' etc. Después, Zeus se dio cuenta de que su rayo maestro no estaba, lo habían tomado de la sala del trono en sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Eso es una acusación tonta e infantil-le reprochó Hera.

Zeus bajó la mirada apenado pero no se disculpó.

-Además él no puede usurpar el símbolo de otro dios-añadió la diosa de la cosecha.

**Eso sí, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder divino de otro directamente eso esta prohibido por la más antigua de las leyes divinas.**

Demeter asintió ante la coincidencia. (N/A: Juro que lo fue XD yo estoy como re VEO EL FUTURO *o* XD jaaja)

**Pero Zeus cree que tu padre engañó a un héroe humano para cogerlo." **

-Sabes que el robo no es mi estilo-gruñó Poseidón.

Zeus solo lo miraba altivamente, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, su hermano no era de esos.

**"Pero yo no—"**

**"Paciencia y escucha, niño," dijo Quirón . "Zeus tienes buenas razonas para sospechar. La forja de los Cíclopes se encuentra bajo el océano, lo que da a Poseidón algo de influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha cogido el rayo, y que ahora en secreto los Cíclopes lo tienen para construir un arsenal de copias ilegales, lo que puede ser usado para derrocar a Zeus de su trono. Lo único de lo que Zeus no estaba seguro era qué héroe usarías Poseidón para robar el rayo. Y ahora Poseidón te ha reclamado abiertamente como hijo suyo. Tú estabas en New York durante las vacaciones de invierno. Fácilmente te podrías haber colado en el Olimpo. Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón." **

-De hecho es una muy buena teoría-reafirmó Atenea.

-Me pregunto quién la hará planteado-bufó sarcástico el dios del mar.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Se puede sentir la tensión sexual-dijo Afrodita para aliviar el ambiente.

Poseidón comenzó a toser y Atenea compuso una mueca para fulminar con la mirada a la diosa del amor.

"**¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus esta loco!"**

Los rayos resonaron en el lugar.

**Quirón y Grover alzaron la vista con nerviosismo hacia el cielo. Las nubes no parecían que fueran a pasar por nuestro lado, como había prometido Grover.**

Los rayos aumentaron en cantidad.

**Estas parecían estar acercándose a nuestro valle, sellándonos como una tapa de ataúd. **

Los rayos aumentaron en magnitud. Los demás dioses le restaron importancia mientras Leo colocaba un pequeño aparato que alejaba las tormentas y rayos de los campamentos.

**"Esto.., ¿Percy ...?" dijo Grover. "Nos usamos la palabra l- para describir al Señor del Cielo."**

Los rayos bajaron de magnitud, pero grandes cantidades de rayos aun persistían en el lugar.

**"Tal vez paranoico" sugirió Quirón**

Los rayos pararon, pero un pequeño rayo pasó por encima del cabello del pequeño Percy y lo levantó de un tirón. Annabeth trataba, en vano, de arreglarlo.

**"Por otra parte Poseidón ha intentado derrocar a Zeus antes. Creo que esa era la pregunta treinta y ocho en tu examen final..." Él me miró como si de verdad esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

-Hay Quirón-se rio Teseo.

-Sólo tu creerías que alguien se acordaría las preguntas de un examen-se rio Orión.

El centauro se ruborizó.

**¿Cómo puede alguien acusarme de robar un arma divina? Ni siquiera pude robar una porción de pizza de la fiesta de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

-Muy mal Percy-gimió Chris.

Clarisse rodó los ojos al ver lo derrotado que lucía su novio y ¿suegro?

-Quirón espera una respuesta-comentó Perseo.

**Quirón estaba esperando por una respuesta.**

Perseo y Quirón asintieron. Heracles bufó.

**"¿Algo de una red dorada?" aventuré. **

Los dioses y algunos otros presentes, sátiro, centauro, mortales y semidioses, asintieron.

**"Poseidón, Hera y unos cuantos dioses más…**

Zeus fulminó con la mirada a sus familiares mientras ellos ponían los ojos en blanco y lo ignoraban.

**ellos, como que, atraparon a Zeus y no le dejaron irse hasta que hubiera prometido ser un mejor gobernante, ¿cierto?"**

Zeus gruñó como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento.

**"Correcto," dijo Quirón. "Y desde entonces Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo. Él se tomó la acusación como una gran ofensa. Los dos llevan discutiendo de un lado a otro desde hace cuatro meses, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora, tú has venido—el colmo proverbial."**

-¡Pero era un niño!-se escandalizó Hazel.

**"¡Pero solo soy un niño!"**

Hazel asintió angustiada y Frank le abrazó por la espalda, susurrándole palabras alentadoras al oído.

**"Percy," me cortó Grover, "si tú fueras Zeus, y tú ya piensas que tu hermano esta conspirando para derrocarte, entonces tu hermano de repente admite que había roto el sagrado juramento que tomó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado a un nuevo héroe mortal que puede ser usado como arma contra ti… ¿No sería eso poner un nudo en tu toga?" **

-En eso el fauno tiene razón-afirmó un hijo de Ceres.

-Sátiro-le corrigieron inmediatamente Atenea y Grover.

**"Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón—mi padre—en realidad él no tiene ese rayo maestro robado, ¿verdad?"**

-Por supuesto que no-dijo indignado el dios, de que su propio hijo le creyera un ladrón.

**Quirón suspiró "La mayoría de los observadores estarían de acuerdo en que el robo no es del estilo de Poseidón.**

-Gracias Quirón-suspiró agradecido Poseidón, no quería que su hijo tuviera un mal concepto de él.

**Pero el Dios del Mar es demasiado orgulloso**

-¡Oye!-reclamaron Poseidón y sus hijos.

-La orgullosa es cara de búho-dijo Heracles.

La diosa le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ten cuidado hermanito-esta última palabra la expresó con tanto desprecio que a varios le subieron escalofríos por la espalda.

**como para convencer a Zeus de eso. Zeus ha exigido que Poseidón le devuelva el rayo en el solsticio de verano.**

El dios del mar puso los ojos en blanco, no iba a repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.

**Eso es el veintiuno de Junio, dentro de diez días. Poseidón quiere una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón por la misma fecha.**

El dios del mar asintió conforme mientras los demás dioses le miraban como si estuviera loco, el segundo dios más orgulloso, dejando de lado a Atenea, no accedería a tal "humillación" enfrente de todos. Demasiado ya lo era el haber sido robado en medio de sus narices.

**Esperaba que la diplomacia pudiera prevalecer, que Hera o Demeter o Hesita hicieran entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado el humor de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios retrocederá. A menos que alguien intervenga, a menos que el rayo maestro sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá una guerra. ¿Y sabes lo que una guerra de esas dimensiones podría parecer, Percy?" **

Los presentes, sin contar a los dioses, sufrieron un escalofrío al pensar en ello, tantas víctimas, destrucción y muertes.

**"¿Malo?" sugerí.**

-Peor que eso-comentaron sin mucha importancia los hijos de Atenea.

Annabeth abrazaba a Percy por temor a una guerra próxima, este la reconfortaba dejando que esta dejara caer silenciosa lágrimas en su pequeño pecho.

**"Imagina el mundo en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olimpíacos obligados a escoger un bando entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción. Una carnicería. Millones de muertes. La civilización occidental se convertiría en un campo de batalla tan grande que haría que la Guerra de Troya pareciese una guerra de globos de agua."**

-Muy malo-susurraron algunos por lo bajo. Otros aguantaban la respiración, definitivamente muy malo.

**"Malo," repetí.**

**"Y tú, Percy Jackson, serías el primero en sufrir la ira de Zeus"**

Algunos dejaron oír jadeos horrorizados.

-Aunque él no tenga nada que ver-gruño el dios del mar, mirando evaluativamente a su hermano.

**Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voley dejaron su partido y miraron atónitos en silencio al cielo.**

-Eso fue muy extraño-aclaró Will-, de la nada comenzó a llover.

Sus hermanos que estuvieron jugando, junto con los semidioses que paseaban ese día asintieron afirmativamente.

**Yo había traído esa tormenta al Monte Mestizo. Zeus estaba castigando a todo el campamento por mi culpa.**

-Eso es inmaduro-riñó Deméter-, claro, como él no tiene hijos-pone los ojos en blanco.

**Estaba furioso.**

-Ponte a rezar Zeus-dijo fríamente Thalía.

El dios miró extrañado a su hija, Perseo comprensivo y Heracles molesto.

**"Así que tengo que encontrar el estúpido rayo," dije.**

-Es obvio que es tu hijo-rio Hades.

Todos vieron sorprendido al dios del Inframundo, puesto que no era normal que este riera.

**"Y devolvérselo a Zeus"**

**"¿Qué mejor ofrenda de paz," dijo Quirón, "puede haber que el hijo de Poseidón le devuelva lo que es de su propiedad a Zeus?"**

-Mi hijo tiene que pasar por valla a saber que para recuperar el rayo de mi hermano, solo porque él me acusa-gruño por lo bajo el dios del mar.

**"Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde esta ese cacharro?"**

Los dioses y griegos estallaron en carcajadas al oír como su líder y/o familiar llamó el arma del rey de los dioses.

Los romanos se preguntaban el estado mental de los griegos ante tal espectáculo.

-¡BASTA!-bramó Zeus, los griegos callaron al acto, a diferencia de los dioses.

Thalía, dándole una mano a su padre, prosiguió con la lectura por lo que los dioses tuvieron que parar sus carcajadas para poder oír.

**"Creo saberlo." La expresión de Quirón era sombría. **

Zeus escuchó atentamente lo que Thalía leyó a continuación.

**"Parte de una profecía de años atrás... bueno, algunas líneas han cobrado sentido para mí, ahora. Pero antes de poder decir más, debes oficialmente asumir la misión. Debes buscar el consejo del Oráculo."**

Los que habían recibido una profecía gruñeron por lo bajo. Apolo, Rachel y Octavian les fruncieron el ceño.

**"¿Por qué no puedes contarme de antemano donde esta el rayo?"**

-Es lo que quiero saber-se quejó el rey de los dioses.

**"Porque si lo hago, estarías demasiado asustado para aceptar el desafío."**

-Eso definitivamente no me gusta-dijeron en una sola voz Sally y Poseidón, pero ninguno lo notó.

**Tragué. "Es una buena razón"**

-¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo?-preguntó incrédula Zoë, que miraba fijamente a un Percy, que sin que nadie lo notara se había quedado dormido contra la espalda de su prima, y una Annabeth dormida, que reposaba su cabeza entre las piernas de su amigo.

Las mujeres arrullaron ante tan dulce visión. Atenea gruño.

**Miré a Grover, quien asintió de forma alentadora. Fácil para él. Yo era a quien Zeus quería matar.**

-Lo siento-murmuró Grover.

"**Esta bien" dije "Es mejor que ser convertido en un delfín."**

Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino.

**"Entonces es el momento de que consultes al Oráculo," dijo Quirón. "Sube las escaleras, Percy Jackson, hasta la buhardilla. Cuando vuelvas a venir, suponiendo que aún sigues cuerdo, hablaremos más."**

-Que alentador-dijeron sarcásticas Reyna y Piper.

Jason rio al ver la cara de su novia y la abrazó más fuertemente dándole pequeños besos en el hombro, calmando notablemente a la hija de Afrodita. Su madre sonrió ampliamente.

**En cuatro tramos de subida, la escalera terminó bajo una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La puerta se abrió hacia bajo, y una escalera de madera ocupó su lugar estrepitosamente. El cálido aire proveniente de arriba olía a moho y a algo más… un olor que recordé de las clases de biología. Reptiles. El olor de las serpientes. **

Los que estuvieron alguna vez en esa situación reprimieron un escalofrío, otros hicieron una mueca. Pero todos tenían algo en común, incluyendo un sátiro y centauro. La curiosidad de saber que le había dicho el Oráculo, puesto que ninguno de los que estuvieron presentes en la conversación se tragaron el cuento de la profecía incompleta.

**Contuve la respiración y subí. **

**La buhardilla estaba llena de porquerías de héroes griegos: la armadura estaba cubierta de telarañas;**

Los hijos de Atenea reprimieron un escalofrío.

**los escudos, una vez relucientes y brillantes, estaban picados de roña; viejos baúles de cuero cubiertos con etiquetas adhesivas que decían, ITHAKA, LA ISLA DEL CIRCE,**

Reyna sonrió cálidamente al recordar todos los años de servicio hacia la hechicera.

**y TIERRA DE LAS AMAZONAS.**

La hija de Bellona sonrió más ampliamente al oír el nombre del grupo donde era líder su hermana.

**Una gran mesa repleta de tarros de cristal llenos de cosas encurtidas—garras peludas cortadas, enormes ojos amarillos, y otras partes diferentes de monstruos. Un trofeo montado y cubierto de polvo en la pared parecía la cabeza de una serpiente gigante. En la placa se leía, CABEZA DE HYDRA #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. **

**En la ventana sentada en un taburete trípode de madera estaba el recuerdo más truculento de todos: una momia.**

Todos los presentes, incluido algunos dioses les entró un horrible escalofrío.

-No era culpa de la pobre-riño Hera a su hermano-, ella solo adelanta los hechos, no los escribe, ese es el trabajo de las moiras.

Hades gruño. Sabía que había actuado mal, pero en ese momento la ira le había cegado.

**Esta no estaba envuelta en una especie de tela, solo un cuerpo humano de mujer marchitándose en una cáscara. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano desteñido, con muchos collares de cuentas, y una cinta sobre su largo y negro pelo. La piel de su cara era fina y curtida sobre su cráneo, y sus ojos eran rendijas blancas vidriosas, como si los verdaderos ojos hubieran sido remplazados por canicas; ella llevaba muerta desde hacía un largo, larguísimo tiempo. **

Nico se ruborizó al recordar que la momia había estado maldita el tiempo en el que el crecía, hasta ser enviado al Casino Loto, lo que lo hacía casi igual de viejo.

**El mirarla me envió escalofríos en la espalda. Y eso fue antes de que se incorporase recta en su taburete y abriera la boca.**

Los romanos se retiraron para atrás, sorprendidos de darse cuenta cuan hermoso era tener a su odioso augur.

-Te queremos Octavian-susurró una niña de Mercurio.

**Una neblina verde salió de la boca de la momia, enroscándose sobre el suelo en gruesos zarcillos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes. Me tropecé conmigo mismo intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero esta se cerró de golpe. Dentro de mi cabeza, escuché una voz, deslizándose por un oído y enroscándose alrededor de mi cerebro: **

El hijo de Fobos hizo una mueca, tenía que admitir que la vista de la antiguo Oráculo no era la más encantadora.

_**Soy el espíritu de Delfos, la oradora de las profecías de Apolo Febo, la asesina de la poderosa **_

_**Python. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.**_

-No gracias, puerta equivocada-intentó bromear el hijo de Hefesto-, sólo buscaba el baño.

Algunos rieron ante el chiste del joven mestizo, hasta que Thalía rio y comenzó a leer.

**Yo quería decir**_**, No gracias, puerta equivocada, solo buscaba el baño.**_

Y las risas aumentaron.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Leo-¿Por qué se copia de mis chistes?

-Técnicamente él lo pensó primero-rio un hijo de Nike.

-Y tu ni siquiera sabías que eras mestizo-le añadió riendo un hijo de Vulcano.

Leo solo bufó.

-Tranquilo Leo-le dijo uno de sus hermanos menores, Harley (N/A: Si como la moto XD)-, aún te seguimos queriendo-con una sonrisa traviesa.

Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

**Pero me obligué a mi mismo a inspirar profundamente. La momia no estaba viva. Ella era una especie de horrible recipiente de algo más, el poder que estaba ahora girando a mí alrededor en la neblina verde. Pero su presencia no se sentía mal, no como mi demoníaca profesora de mates, la Sra. Dodds o el Minotauro. Se sentía mucho más como las Tres Moiras que había visto tejiendo el hilo fuera de la caseta de frutas de la autopista: Antigua, poderosa, y, definitivamente, no humana. Pero no particularmente interesada en matarme, tampoco. **

-¿Cómo sabe quiénes están particularmente interesados en matarle?-dijo inseguro de saber la respuesta el dios del mar.

-Es un don-explicó Will-, puede notar quienes quieren matarlo, quienes solo les molesta su presencia y a quienes no le importa.

-Y, como vimos anteriormente-añadió Malcom-, puede sentir las presencias de algunos monstruos.

Poseidón asintió algo tembloroso.

**Tuve la valentía de preguntar, "¿Cuál es mi destino?"**

**La neblina se arremolinó más densa, recogiéndose justo en frente de mí y alrededor de la mesa con las jarras de las partes de los monstruos. De pronto había cuatro hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa, jugando a las cartas. **

**Sus rostros se volvieron más claros. Eran Smelly Gabe y sus amigos.**

Los presentes cerraron los puños fuertemente, algunos maldecían en latín y otros en griego, otros en inglés.

**Mis puños se cerraron, aunque ya sabía que esta fiesta de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión, creada por la neblina. Gabe se giró hacia mí y habló con la voz ronca del Oráculo:**

Pero eso tuvo que esperar, puesto que Rachel se paró rápidamente y el humo verde serpenteaba a su alrededor. Haciendo que Will se moviera a la espera de que su amiga terminara la profecía.

Tal y como había leído el libro. Gabe y sus amigos de póker aparecieron en la sala, Gabe se volteó y con la voz grave habló.

_Irás hacia el oeste y verás al dios que se ha revelado._

Su amigo de la derecha alzó la vista y dijo con la misma voz:

_Encontrarás lo que ha sido robado, _

_y lo devolverás de forma segura._

El chico a la izquierda lanzó dos fichas de póker, después dijo:

_Serás traicionado por el que te llama amigo,_

Por último, Eddie nuestro genial constructor, sentenció la peor de las líneas.

_Y no salvarás lo que más importa, al final._

La neblina comenzó a disiparse y Rachel volvía en sí, soltó un suspiro y cayo rendida por el esfuerzo ejercido, siendo inmediatamente atrapada por Will. Este la cargó en brazos para depositarla en una camilla que rápidamente habían traído sus hermanos.

Atenea fue la primera en reaccionar para recitar la profecía en voz alta.

_Irás hacia el oeste y verás al dios que se ha revelado._

_Encontrarás lo que ha sido robado,_

_y lo devolverás de forma segura._

_Serás traicionado por el que te llama amigo,_

_Y no salvarás lo que más importa, al final._

-¿Estas es la profecía que recibió Percy?-preguntó al diosa.

Thalía tomo el libro con mayor firmeza y leyó la página notando que fue exactamente lo que sucedió hace instantes.

-Sí-contestó-, así recibió la profecía, exactamente así está escrito.

La diosa asintió, la sala se sumió en silencio.

Quirón, aunque intentase, no podría reprocharle el no decirle las últimas dos frases, no era sencillo saber el que te traicionarían y mucho menos que te digan que no iba a poder salvar lo que más importaba al final.

Los romanos se mostraban sorprendidos y algo recelosos al ver como la mortal actuaba y daba las profecías, mucho mejor que destripar ositos de peluche.

Octavian gruñía la ver el poder de la mortal, el era descendiente de Apolo, ella un simple mortal, ¿por qué el no lograba dar las profecías de igual forma?

Apolo se acercó a sus hijos al ver que tardaban tanto para encontrar como un Will preocupado, aunque acostumbrado, le pasaba un paño por la cabeza a la joven artista.

-Está muy cansada-explica al ver que su padre iba a preguntar.

Él solo asiente y con su poder le brinda la suficiente energía para poder mantenerse despierta y luego poder descansar.

Rachel despertó a los segundos, se notaba el cansancio en su mirada. Apolo le aviso que tendría que quedarse junto con sus hijos para que descanse, a lo que sabía que se iba a negar, en lo que no se equivocó. Por lo que le concedió quedarse a escuchar con la lectura, siempre y cuando se mantenga con uno de sus hijos y le obedeciera.

Rachel aceptó y tomó a Will de la mano para jalarle y llegar pronto a la sala de trono.

Este la miró reprobatoriamente y, una vez sentados le indicó a Thalía que prosiga la lectura luego de que el dios de la medicina llegara.

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Al principio yo estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir nada, pero cuando la neblina se retiró, enroscándose en una enorme serpiente y deslizándose de vuelta a la boca de la momia, grité,** **"¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué no salvaré?"**

-Siento decir que no te lo dirá-dijo Apolo con su voz chillona.

Algunos presentes omitieron grandes carcajadas.

**La cola de la neblina de la serpiente despareció en la boca de la momia. Ella se recostó de vuelta contra la pared. Tenía la boca bien cerrada, como si no la hubiera abierto en cientos de años. La buhardilla estaba de nuevo en silencio, como abandonada, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos. Tenía la sensación de que podía quedarme ahí parado hasta que tuviera telarañas, también, y no aprendería nada más. **

**Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había acabado.**

**"¿Y bien?" me preguntó Quirón. **

**Me dejé caer en una silla de la mesa de póquer. "Ella dijo que recuperaría lo que fue robado."**

-Debes decirle toda la profecía-añadió ¿dulcemente? Atenea.

**Grover se reclinó para delante, mascando con emoción los restos de una lata de cola de dieta. "¡Eso es genial!"**

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo aliviado Zeus.

**"¿Qué es lo que dijo exactamente el Oráculo?" Presionó Quirón. "Eso es importante."**

Atenea asintió de acuerdo.

**Mis oídos aún hormigueaban por la voz de reptil. "Ella… ella dijo que iría para el oeste y vería un dios que se ha revelado. Recuperaría lo que fue robado y lo vería devuelto de forma segura."**

-Tiene que decírselo entero-dijo Hera.

-No olvides que es un niño-le dijo Hestia a su hermana.

-A demás es demasiada presión que te digan que te traicionarán y no salvarás o más importante-temerosa, dijo la esposa de Hades. Estaba, obviamente asustada por el futuro del héroe.

**"Lo sabía," dijo Grover.**

**Quirón no parecía satisfecho. "¿Algo más?" **

**No quise contárselo.**

Quirón asintió, algo desanimado de que Percy no confiara en él.

**Qué amigo me traicionaría? No tenía muchos. Y la última línea—No salvaré lo que más importa. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me mandaría a una misión y me diría, Ah, por cierto, fallarás. ¿Cómo podía confesar eso?**

-Oh, Percy-suspiró lastimeramente Sally para ir hacia su hijo y recostarlo sobre sus piernas al ver como se encorvaba cada vez más la cazadora.

**"No," dijo. "Eso es todo." **

**Él estudió mi rostro. "Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber esto: las palabras del Oráculo suelen tener doble significado. No te preocupes mucho por ello. La verdad no es siempre clara hasta que los acontecimientos tienen lugar."**

**Tenía la sensación de que él sabía que me estaba guardando algo malo, y que estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor.**

-Muy Quirón-sonrieron los cuatro héroes.

**"Vale," dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema. "Así que, ¿A dónde voy? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?"**

-Ahora que lo lees-dijo Atenea-, el dios del oeste eres tu tío Hades.

Los que no sabían quién fue el ladrón, dirigieron su mirada hacia el dios del Inframundo.

Thalía rodó los ojos y prosiguió con la lectura. Conocía a su padre, lo bastante para saber que se lanzaría cual lobo a su presa, sobre su hermano.

**"Ah piensa Percy"**

-Le estas pidiendo demasiado Quirón-dijo teatralmente Nico.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y Thalía le dio un leve golpe en el hombro divertida.

**dijo Quirón "Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan el uno al otro en una guerra, ¿Quién saldría ganando?"**

Todos miraron al último de los grandes.

-Oh, les aseguro que no se beneficia-aseguró Nico-, ¿saben lo tedioso que es todo el papeleo? ¿Tener que soportar a los idiotas que quieren aumentos? Para nada fácil.

Hades asintió, dándole la razón a su hijo.

**"¿Alguien más que quiere hacerse cargo?" aventuré.**

Zeus iba a interrumpir pero su hija continuó la lectura.

**"Si, bastante. Alguien que guarda rencor, que ha sido infeliz con su suerte desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reinado crecería poderoso con las muertes de millones. Alguien que odia a sus hermanos por obligarle con un juramento a no tener más niños, un juramento que ambos han roto ahora."**

-Yo no los odio-gruño Hades-, a este-señalo a Zeus-, no lo soporto y con Poseidón-se encoje de hombros-, es divertido fastidiarlo.

Dicho esto el salón rio. Zeus le lanzó un rayo que evito fácilmente, pero su querido hermano menor le lanzó una ola que lo derribó de su trono.

La sala se llenó de agua, Sally se puso de pie inmediatamente con Percy y Annabeth en cada brazo.

Los niños se despertaron.

-¡Inundación!-grito aterrada Annabeth.

Percy sonrió y, cómo si no fuera nada nuevo, se bajó y fue a jugar con el agua junto a sus hermanos.

-¡Poseidón!-gritó Hera, al ver que su hermano traía más agua para que sus hijos jueguen.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el dios.

La diosa se puso roja.

-¡A los demás si puede darles resfriado!

-Ow-dijo avergonzado y para su molestia, tuvo que quitar agua de la sala de tronos.

Sus hijos mayores hicieron una mueca. Percy se largó a llorar. (N/A: ¡Pobrecitooo! O)

Sally se le acercó.

-No llores Percy-le susurró ella.

Leo comenzó a sacar objetos de su cinturón junto a su padre.

Leo rápidamente creó un pequeño hipocampo robótico que lanzaba agua por su boca (N/A: Awwww que tiernooo! o/o). Hefesto, previniendo lo que su hijo haría creo un pequeño campo de juego que el pequeño hipocampo debería pasar, aros, saltos, acrobacias, etc.

A Percy le brillaban los ojitos mientras ubicaba el pequeño hipocampo en el campo de juego y veía embelesado como jugaba.

Annabeth se acercó junto a él para mirar.

**Pensé en mis sueños, la voz del mal había hablado desde abajo de la tierra. **

**"Hades."**

-Es normal que lo piense, pero no fue el-dijo despreocupada Thalía al ver que su padre iba a despotricar a su tío. Este le vio sorprendido el que lo defienda, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

Nico sonrió. Lo cual era raro, pero al parecer estaba agradecido, ella le sonrió de vuelta y prosiguió la lectura.

**Quirón asintió. "El Señor del Inframundo es la única posibilidad." **

**Un trozo de aluminio se escurrió de la boca de Grover. "Whoa, espera. ¿Qu-qué?"**

Todos reprimieron escalofríos. Se pudo ver alguna que otra lágrima perdida y ceños fruncidos.

Poseidón se encontraba igual que Grover.

-¿Y esa es la primera misión?-susurró aterrada Afrodita.

-Y esta va a ser la primera, pero no última visita de Percy al Inframundo-dijo como nada Nico.

Apolo se paró de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos.

Este fue rápidamente a su tío.

-¿Tío P?-murmuró Apolo pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

No hubo reacción. Suspiró teatralmente. Y golpeó a su tío en la cara, este finalmente reacciono.

-¿Te tengo que enseñar a respirar?-se burló Apolo.

Y el dios volvió a su lugar.

-Fue un paro cardiorrespiratoria, pero está bien.

-¿Pero para eso no tienes que hacerle RCP?-preguntó Sally.

-Sí, pero él es un dios, no puede morir-se encogió de hombros.

Sally asintió dudosa.

(N/A: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A q me extrañaron *o* jejeje bueno, e aquí mis ultramegareinteresantementeultragenialosoeducatinoso nota de autor :D alta palabra XD bueno *carraspea, saca una hoja de su pelo fíjate como porq lo tengo lacio FAIL y comienza a leer* Un **paro cardiorrespiratorio** (**PCR**) es la detención de la respiración y del latido cardíaco en un individuo. Puede ocurrir por diversas causas, algunas de las más típicas son ahogo por inmersión o shock eléctrico, efectos de anestesia y otros fármacos, esfuerzo físico extremo.

Implica la detención de la circulación de la sangre y por lo tanto implica la detención del suministro de oxígeno al cerebro. Si un paciente entra en este estado la muerte es inminente, por lo tanto requiere de intervención inmediata a través de reanimación cardiopulmonar (RCP). Esto es: masaje cardíaco y respiración artificial. Junto con iniciar el RCP se debe avisar inmediatamente a los servicios de emergencia más cercanos, y no se debe abandonar el RCP en ningún momento sin la indicación de un médico calificado.

A veces, se habla simplemente de **paro circulatorio** o de **paro cardiaco**. *vueleve a releerlo y vuelve a Hacer un bollo el papel para tratar de encestarlo en un bote donde esta el dibujito de tres flechas formando un triangulo. No entra* Maldita bola de papel metete dentro! ¬¬ *el papel se encoje y se mete solo dentro* asi esta mejor O:D. Bueno creo que ya termine no shoren me van a leer pronto ñ.ñ. Bay!)

**"Una Furia vino tras de Percy" le recordó Quirón.** **"Ella vio al joven hasta que estuvo segura de su identidad, después intentó matarlo. Las Furias solo obedecen a un señor: Hades."**

-Se me ocurren dos razones-intervino Atenea- o, 1) Que quiere matarle para robarle el rayo que supuestamente robó Poseidón-los demás alzaron una ceja-, o 2) Lo robó Hades pero quiere matar a Percy para evitar que él pueda demostrar la inocencia de su padre.

Hades y Nico bufaron.

**"Sí, pero—pero Hades odia a todos los héroes," protestó Grover. "Especialmente si se ha encontrado con que Percy es hijo de Poseidón..." **

**"Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque," continuó Quirón. "Estos solo pueden ser convocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tiene que ser convocado por alguien dentro del campamento. Hades debe de tener aquí un espía. Él debe esperar que Poseidón intente usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le gustaría mucho matar a ese joven mestizo antes de que este puede llevar a cabo su misión." **

-Si claro-gruño Hades-, ¿quién creen que me rogó para que los padres de Sally sean enviados a los Eliseos? (N/A: Seguro me extrañaron al leer estos largos renglones *sarcasmo* pero aquí toy XD bueno, quería aclararles, mas bien recordarles, que los padres de Sally murieron hace poco y bueno, como q Posy, si Poseidón, ya la conocía de peqña y le daba lastima ;) listo besitos no lloren por mi :D Bay!)

Sally observó a un Poseidón con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Zeus volvió a sacar su cámara para sacarle fotos a su sonrojado hermano.

Las mujeres profirieron un sonoro-awww

Thalía vio el rostro suplicante de su tío y sonriendo tiernamente, como alguna que otra cazadora, ayudó a su tío.

**"Genial" murmuré "Ya van dos dioses mayores que quieren matarme"**

Los griegos profirieron una sonora carcajada.

-Aún no conocen su gran boca.

-Sin contar los gigantes y demás.

-Y son solo los primeros.

-Solo dos dioses, juego de niños para él.

-Sin contar los monstruos.

Comentarios como esos se pasaban por todos los griegos, incluyendo algunos romanos, que se adentraron en la charla, pero sin lograr mucho.

Los dioses estaban blancos, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba a Poseidón que miraba aterrado a su hijo, que se encontraba apartado con su muñeco de hipocampo, junto a Annabeth leyendo el libro que la rubia había traído.

**"Pero una misión..." tragó Grover. "Es decir, ¿No podría estar el rayo en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año."**

-¿Maine?-rieron las cazadoras por la ocurrencia del joven sátiro.

Este sonrió apenado.

**"Hades envió a un siervo a robar el rayo maestro," insistió Quirón. "Lo escondió en el Inframundo, a sabiendas de que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender los motivos del Señor del Inframundo a la perfección, o porque eligió este momento para iniciar una guerra, pero uno cosa es cierta. Percy debe ir al Inframundo, encontrar el rayo, y revelar la verdad." **

-No es una misión que se le da a un niño de 12 años-se quejó Hera.

**Un extraño fuego ardió en mi estómago. Lo más raro era: no era por el miedo.**

Los mortales y Quirón (N/A: Eso qdo muy mal XD) miraron estupefactos el libro.

Los demás, los dioses, se veían sorprendidos.

**Era de anticipación. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme tres veces hasta ahora, con la Furia, el Minotauro, y el perro del infierno. Fue su culpa que mi madre hubiera desaparecido en un destello de luz.**

-La venganza no es buena, ella te corrompe el alma-susurró Hestia.

**Ahora estaba intentando envolvernos a mi padre y a mí en un robo que no habíamos cometido. Estaba listo para enfrentarle. Además, si mi madre estaba en el Inframundo…**

Hades suspiró exasperado.

-Percy-susurró sorprendida.

-Así, que él quiere enfrentarse a Hades, porque trató a papá y a él de ladrones y porque su madre está en el Inframundo-comentó Teseo-, es oficial amo a mi hermanito.

**Whoa chico dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que seguía cuerda. **

-Pues quedo bien demostrado como es su cerebro cuerdo-rio Rachel.

Los demás le corearon.

Will sonrió nervioso, viendo como la pelirroja le observaba y le sonreía triunfalmente.

**Eres un niño. Hades es un dios.**

-No puede creer que eso haya salido de su cerebro-se rio Katie.

Travis le sonrió embelesado.

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas como si fueran patatas fritas. El pobre necesitaba completar una misión conmigo para así poder conseguir su licencia de usuaria, lo que sea que fuera, pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle hacer esta misión, especialmente cuando el Oráculo había dicho que mi destino era fracasar? Esto era un suicidio.**

-Percy-susurró Grover, no se había puesto a pensar que quizás su amigo temiera más por su vida que por la de sí mismo.

**"Mira, si sabemos que es Hades," le dije a Quirón, "¿por qué no podemos decírselo a los otros dioses? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al Inframundo y agarrar algunas cabezas."**

-Tentador, tentador-murmuró Zeus.

Para gracia de los demás.

**"Sospechar y saber no son lo mismo," dijo Quirón. "Además, aunque los otros dioses sospechen de Hades—e imagino que Poseidón lo hace—**

Hades se sintió mal por esto último, pero jamás demostraría debilidad frente a Zeus, ni en sus más remotos sueños.

—**ellos no pueden recuperar el rayo por si mismos. Los dioses no pueden atravesar los territorios de los otros sin ser invitados. Esa es otra antigua regla. **

Zeus maldijo en griego por lo bajo. Hera, a su lado, le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Hay niños-riño.

**Los héroes, por otra parte, tienen ciertos privilegios. Ellos pueden ir a cualquier parte, desafiar a quien sea, siempre y cuando sean lo suficientemente audaces y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede dominar las acciones de un héroe.**

-Si es Percy mucho menos-recordó Hazel a su amigo.

**¿Por qué crees que los dioses siempre operan a través de los humanos?"**

-Porque somos geniales-alegó Rachel.

Los demás rieron.

**"Estas diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado." **

-Y no será la última-comentó Frank al recordar los planes de Gea, reprimió un escalofrío.

**"Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero está en una situación desesperada. Te necesita." **

**Mi padre me necesita. **

**Las emociones rodaron dentro de mí como trozos de cristal en un caleidoscopio. No sabía siquiera si sentir resentimiento o agradecimiento, estar feliz o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado estos doce años. Ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

-Solo le estaba protegiendo-aseguró Orión.

Perseo asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo sé-sonrió Sally-, igualmente Poseidón nos ayudaba.

**Miré a Quirón. "Tú ya sabías que era el hijo de Poseidón en todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?"**

-Si-hablaron en un coro de voces los semidioses griegos.

-Me recordaba a Orión-admitió el entrenador de héroes.

Artemisa sonrió feliz, al haber encontrado, algo que creía ya perdido, un verdadero hombre, que no sea un cerdo.

Orión sintió nuevamente su corazón romperse, observando como la mujer que amaba observaba con una dulce sonrisa, que antes habían sido dirigidas a él, a su hermano menor.

A Zoë le encantaría decir que se sorprendió ante eso, pero no pudo. Phoebe, en cambio se mostraba claramente asombrada. Y estas reacciones se repetían en los rostros del resto de las cazadoras, que conocían la relación que tuvo su patrona con el hijo de Poseidón.

Afrodita giró su cabeza al sentir, nuevamente un corazón oprimido por la inseguridad de un amor, un amor verdaderamente grande, tuvo que admitir. Decidida a encontrarla comenzó a observar a todos los presentes.

**"Tenía mis sospechas. Como ya dije ... También he hablado con el Oráculo."**

En ese momento Afrodita encontró su objetivo, el niño de Poseidón, una de sus parejas favoritas, Orión y Artemisa, al parecer Orión sentía celos de su hermano, felicidad porque su amada se hubiera nuevamente enamorado y triste el no ser él.

No pudo evitar que una lagrima de felicidad callera por sus ojos.

Luego de tanto tiempo, y de todo lo ocurrido. Orión le seguía siendo fiel, no podía haber escogido mejor pareja para la diosa de la caza.

Se prometió, así misma reunir la pareja. Lo que la diosa del amor no sabía era que muchas cazadoras se hacían la misma promesa, recordando que tenían una charle pendiente con el hijo de Poseidón.

**Tenía el presentimiento que había más que él no me estaba contando sobre su profecía, pero decidí que no podía preocuparme por eso justo ahora. Después de todo, yo también me estaba guardando información.**

La mayoría asintió, no conforme, sino, aceptando que tendrían que esperar para saber lo que Quirón ocultaba.

**"Entonces déjame aclarar esto," dije. "Se supone que tengo que ir al Inframundo **

**y enfrentarme al Señor del Inframundo."**

-Si-contestaron todos como si se los hubiera preguntado a ellos.

**"Correcto," dijo Quirón. **

**"Encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo."**

-Si-dijo Zeus.

-No-hablaron a la vez Hades y Poseidón.

Este los ignoró.

**"Correcto."**

El dios, dueño de dicho arma, sonrió con suficiencia.

Los otros dos hermanos bufaron. Ambos pensando que su arma era la más poderosa.

**"Y llevarla de nuevo al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días." **

**"Así es."**

Los demás asintieron.

**Miré a Grover, quien se tragó el as de corazones. **

**"¿He mencionado ya que Maine es muy bonito es esta época del año?" Preguntó con voz débil.**

Todos rieron, principalmente las cazadoras que, recientemente habían estado allí y sabían lo bello que era.

**"No tienes que ir," le dije. "No puedo pedirte eso." **

**"Ah..." Se cambió sus cascos. "No... es solo que los sátiros y los lugares bajo tierra…bueno…"**

La mayoría hizo una mueca al saber los débiles que se ponían los sátiros si no se exponían en mucho tiempo al sol.

**Inspiró profundamente, después se levantó, quitándose de encima los restos de las cartas y el aluminio de su camiseta.**

**"Me salvaste la vida, Percy. Si... si de verdad me quieres contigo, no te decepcionaré."**

-Que valiente-alagaron las diosas y Sally.

El sátiro se sonrojó.

**Me sentí tan aliviado que me entraron ganas de llorar,**

Ares bufó.

-Débil-murmuró por lo bajo.

Grover sonrió, entre sorprendido, alagado y orgulloso de saber que era importante para su mejor amigo.

**aunque no creo que eso fuera muy heroico.**

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces-dijo asqueado Heracles.

**Grover era el único amigo que alguna vez había tenido por más de unos cuantos meses. No estaba seguro de que bien podía hacer un sátiro contra las fuerzas de la muerte, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que él estaría conmigo.**

Grover dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad, que limpió inmediatamente.

**"Hasta el final, G-man." Me volví hacia Quirón. "Así que, ¿A dónde vamos? El Oráculo solo dijo que fuera al oeste." **

**"La entrada del Inframundo Underworld siempre es en el oeste. Se mueve de un año al otro, igual que el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, esta en América." **

**"¿Dónde?"**

Los dioses y algunos mestizos, griegos, se mostraron sorprendidos. Los romanos querían saber dónde quedaba la entrada al Inframundo para no pisar pie en esa ciudad.

**Quirón se veía sorprendido. "Pensé que sería lo bastante obvio. La entrada al Inframundo está en Los Ángeles." **

**"Ah," dije. "Naturalmente. Entonces solo tenemos que coger un avión—"**

-¡NO!-gritaron todos.

-Eso, ve sobre el territorio de la persona que quiere matarte-ironizó Jason.

**"¡No!" gritó Grover. "Percy, ¿En qué estas pensando? ¿Has estado alguna vez en tu vida en un avión?"**

-No me arriesgaría-dijo Sally, al ver las miradas puestas en ella.

**Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiéndome avergonzado. Mi madre nunca me había llevado a ninguna parte en avión. Ella siempre decía que no tenía el dinero suficiente. Además, sus padres habían muerte en una accidente de avión. **

**"Percy, piensa," dijo Quirón. "Tú eres el hijo del Dios del Mar. El enemigo más letal de tu padre es Zeus, el Señor del Cielo. Tu madre sabía mejor que confiarte a ti en un avión. Estarías en el dominio de Zeus. Nunca más regresarías con vida."**

La mortal asintió.

Quirón le sonrió al ver lo inteligente de que era la madre de su más brillante discípulo.

**Encima de nosotros un rayo crepitó. Y un trueno retumbó. **

**"Esta bien," dije, decidido a no mirar a la tormenta. "Entonces, viajaremos por tierra." **

**"Así es." Dijo Quirón. "Dos compañeros pueden acompañarte. Grover es uno. El otro se ha ofrecido voluntario, si es que quieres aceptar su ayuda."**

-¿Quién se ha ofrecido a tal misión?-preguntó preocupada Atenea.

Llamando la atención de los pequeños.

**"Caray," dije, fingiendo sorpresa. "¿Quién más sería lo bastante tonto como para ofrecerse voluntario para una misión como esta?"**

Leo iba a comentar sobre aquella coincidencia pero la voz de su amiga le hizo callar.

**El aire resplandeció detrás de Quirón. Annabeth se hizo visible,**

-No-susurró Atenea aterrorizada.

Apolo se acercó al ver como la presión arterial (PA) de su hermana la tenía alta.

-Le subió la presión-dijo al ver la preocupación de todos-tiene, 150 de sistólica y 96 de diastólica-al parecer nadie comprendió, excepto sus hijos claro.

Apolo hizo aparecer, en su mano unas pastillas con un vaso de agua.

-Toma-le tendió las pastillas-tómala-y le tendió el bazo.

Esta agradeció el gesto y Apolo volvió a su trono.

-Oye, tu voz ya no es rara-pero, para desgracia de Hermes, la suya seguía igual. Lo cual trajo varias carcajadas.

El dios solo se encogió de hombros.

(N/A: Tan tan! Holaaaa! XD e aquí yo de nuevo, no se van a librar de mi fácilmente *guiña un ojo* estoy aquí para explicarles lo que es la presión alta, bla, bla, bla..aquí esta *saca un papel de su zapatilla, carraspea* La presión arterial alta es una afección grave que puede causar enfermedad coronaria (conocida también como enfermedad de las arterias coronarias),insuficiencia cardíaca, accidente cerebrovascular (derrame cerebral),insuficiencia renal y otros problemas de salud.

El término "presión arterial" se refiere a la fuerza que la sangre ejerce contra las paredes de las arterias cuando el corazón bombea sangre. Si esta presión aumenta y permanece elevada bastante tiempo, puede causar daños en el organismo de muchas formas. *Vueleve a arrojar la vola de pepel en el sesto de reciclaje* bueno, espero q noten lo inteligente q soy weee, ajajajaj, yo solo lo pongo, porq ha algunos q no lo saben y pues, como estuve averiguando porq le dio presión alta a un familiar, pues lo se. Así q se los pongo por si las dudas. Creo q eso es todo Bay :B! )

**metiendo su gorra de los Yankees en su bolsillo trasero. **

**"He estado esperando mucho tiempo por una misión, cerebro de algas," dijo ella. "Atenea no es fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la mejor persona que ayudarte a no echarlo todo a perder."**

-En eso tiene razón-asintió confiado Malcom.

**"¿Si te dices eso a ti misma," dije. "debo suponer que tienes un plan, chica sabia?" **

**Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. "¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?" **

**La verdad era, que sí. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. **

**"Un trío," dije. "Eso funcionará."**

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo insinuadoramente Teseo.

Perseo y Orión le golpearon.

-No seas pervertido-gruño su hermano.

-Te estas juntando demasiado con las cazadoras.

Este rodó los ojos.

**"Excelente," dijo Quirón. "Esta tarde, os podemos llevar lo más lejos hasta la Terminal de autobuses de Manhattan. Después de eso, vais por vuestra cuenta." **

**Un rayo destelló. La lluvia caía en los prados donde se suponía que nunca tenían climas violentos. **

**"No hay tiempo que perder," dijo Quirón. "Creo que deberíais todos hacer las maletas."**

-Fin del capítulo-suspiro aliviada Thalía-¿quién lee?

-¡YO!-se paró de un salto Leo Valdez.

Este fue corriendo a tomar el libro. Thalía rodó los ojos y cuando el hijo de Hefesto iba a tomar el libro, esta lo movió ágilmente de manera que el libro golpeara la cabeza del niño.

-¡Oye!

Ella le sonrió burlona y le entregó el libro.

Leo volvió a su lugar, junto a los inmaduros y las chicas y se aclaró la garganta para leer.

**Capítulo 10:**

**ESTROPEO UN AUTOBUS EN PERFECTO ESTADO.**

**Konichiwuaaaaa!**

**Se q me qrran matar y no les culpo, yo también quisiera matarme, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes con la salud de mi familia. Y para rematar hoy me entero que mi abuela se cayo de la escalera, pero lo bueno es q hoy me entere q le dieron el alta a mi primito q estaba internado :D asi q estoy feliz! Bueno tampoco ayuda q tuviera exámenes y tp para tener nota en el 2do trimestre! Me saq un 7 en historia porq estuve estudiando para un oral de geografía, donde tuve q exponer el mar argentino y sus privilegios, los ríos mas importantes de argentina, lagos, lagunas, cuencas, vertientes, glaciares, montañas, volcanes y demás cosas q no recuerdo, y no podias ayudarte con NADA! Y yo necesito nota para esa profesora (a la cual odio). Lo q me dio miedo fue q casi todos se sacaban 6 solo dos compañeros se sacaron 8 y gracias a mi qrido apellido con –V- fui ultima wiiii! Y con una amiga fuimos las únicas q se sacaron 10 yo estaba re TENGO UN ¡= EN GEOGRAFIA! Si estoy segura de q todo mi colegio se entero ya q Sali al recreo y comencé a gritarlo O:D jajajaja madura! ;)**

**Bien no los aburro mas solo qria decirles algo muy importante…**

**La historia tiene 112 reviews! Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *O* 102 favoritos! Y 81 seguidores! Estoy hiperventilando!**

**Gracias dioses! Podría saltar todo el dia!**

**Pero no me contendré solo unos minutos para contestar los reviews… y para los q tiene dudas…el cap. Q viene estoy decidida a dejar relucir lo q significa C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D y C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R asii que tendrán q esperar hasta el prox. Cap. ;D**

**Reviews/comentarios:**

**Nyaruko-san: me acabo de dar cuenta de q escribo tu nombre sin siquiera fijarme si dejaste review XD jajjaja espera… fuiste la primera! Ajaajajaja segura de q no las tengo? *alza una ceja* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO el me ama solo a MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Pues yo no veo q te hayas acercado, tengo la respuesta en mis manos y no apareces LOL**

**PTA: El es el q me busca ;D**

**AriquRmegustaleer: Q buenooo! o aquí la actualización!**

**Clenery Aingremont: De hecho lo revise…y tienes razón no es pelinegra, pero tampoco pelirroja, esa es Rachel y Nancy…Clarisse es MOROCHA! De pelo lacio, la verdad es q siempre me la imagine pelinegra…no importa es morocha lo q hace q ninguna tenga razón…**

**Siii yo también me sentí igual al escribirlo *cara de pánico* creo q lo escribi pensando en Luke y en Peter de Harry Potter, maldita rata!**

** : Nooo enamorate de mi! Aq?**

**Mitchel0420: No me digas asi! *berrinche de niña pequeña* pues me lo voy a cambiar a canuta! Sii va a costar pero se q me va a salir la interaccion entre romanos y cazadoras…Nooo Nico es mio *se murde el labio***

**Nico no es yayo! Se q esta enamorado de mi! El creo q esta enamorado de mi hermano percy pero solo es porq el se parece a mi!**

**Frida12346: Yes! Aquí esta el cap ;D**

**Hay q planearla detalladamente, q no haya errores así sufrirá lenta y dolorosamente 3:D *sonrisa marca Hades***

**PERCHABET! Me emocione haciendo esa escena!**

**Giannavale: jajajja aquí la actualización! Annabeth va a aparecer en el siguiente libro y Percy…¡SORPRESA!**

**ELI.J2: Q buena persona, sabe q cuando alguien deja reviews me emociono! C':**

**RanMouriKisaki: porq Sailor moon? O.o me qde con la duda…**

**Midori Rodgers: Si la cara de Annabeth y Percy al verse de pequeños va a ser muy O – O… OMG! Jajjaajajja**

**Bizzle: Percy es tan chuliss! :3**

**NicoReyFantasma: Grax Necesito con urgencias bromas! :')**

**Siiiii! Decile a tu hermana (Nyaruko-san) q me deje en paz, ella no quiere aceptar lo nuestro o/o**

**Esa es la idea, q todos odien a esos imbéciles como yo los hago *sonrisa marca Hades registrada***

**El gusto es mio ñ.ñ- hoy eso fue una verdadera tortura…**

**Mar91: Percy es tan chulis de peqñin q no me pude resistir! **

**Fervilu7: Grax! Z.Z mis paréntesis (notas de autor) son las mejores! Wiii!**

**Fer: No me has respondido ¬¬ eres o no Fernando a quien quiero matar…**

**Actualizo…ACTUALIZO YA VES! Porq gritaba? Porq digo q grito si solo puse mayúsculas?**

**Chika Jackson: Si y yo soy la misma! Ok mal chiste**

**Eso ya lo sabía, pff me lo dicen siempre *mi ego es tan grande q dudo q pueda pasar por la puerta ;D***

**Shiii! Ñ.ñ obvio! Debo terminarla cueste lo q cueste!**

**Sii es q me vi muy tentada! *se muerde el labio* besos!**

**Rissa D'Angelo: jajajajjajaja ya me caes bien, es muy mi estilo de dejar reviews! XD**

**Jaajajajajaajjajajajjajajajajaj pero si lo ponía en el cap. 1 era muy presipitado para mi gusto…lo cual es raro ya q soy muy precipitada y directa. Lo cual me acarrea problemas…y la palabra sutil no esta en mi vocabulario…**

**No hacia falta q lo digas! Leo es mi segundo personaje favorito (después del irresistible y comestible Nico *babaaaaa*) Leo ES Leo! TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO! Sally debería aparecer mas en los libros! Cuando lei incluso Herac… estuve a punto de tirar nuestra amistad por el inodoro y apretar bien el botón para q te vallas ok no! Pero casi le doy un golpe a la pantalla ok tampoco pero me enoje! Si eso si ñ.ñ fue un alivio ver, leer, como te corregias!**

**Las cazadoras vienen del mismo tiempo en el q los mestizos presentes aun no nacieron, cuando Sally perdió hace poco a sus padres. Poseidón conoce a Sally ya q el va mucho a –montauk a pensar ñ.ñ pues en esa época la ropa era rara…a lo disco creo… y bueno por eso lo puse ñ.ñ En general la época es mucho después de haber hecho el juramento de no niños, y Sally tiene 5 años.**

**Hay q chullaaaa! Soy la mejor de las compañías te falto decir! Ok no…pero podría *sonrisa maligna* Actualizare lo mas pronto q pueda! Jajajajajja es verdad XD pero yo soy peor! LOL el muerto se asuste del degollado XD ByE!**

**Sui-chan Hitachiin: sii jajajjajajjaj ayuda mmmm… es un objeto de imagines ahí lo dije todo! Quien no podría querer a esa dulzura?**

**JuulyyTorres: Como q niña? *indignada* ok no pero no me gusta q me digan niña me hace sentir de 5 años!**

**Antgoncab: Bueno planeo actualizar ahora! Ñ.ñ**

**JoSamm: No te preocupes y aquí la actualización!**

**Bueno creo q eso es todo! Solo les pido una ayudita…**

**Necesito ayuda de hombres y mujeres…**

**¡¿CÓMO LE DIGO sutilmente A UN CHICO Q NOOOOOOOO ME GUSTA?! La sutileza no es algo en lo q descate…enserio es q es cargoso y me lo quiero sacar de encima! Aparte tengo a Nico! *actitud molesta* el q me ayude se lo agradecería!**

**Bueno ahora si eso es todo!**

**Bye!**

**Los quiere La Otaku que lee libros…**

**Pta: tengo una cuenta en wattpad q es LaOtakuQueLeeLibros asi q solo quería avisarles! No es plagio! Soy yo!**


	11. Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo X:**** Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado.**

-Fin del capítulo-suspiro aliviada Thalía-¿quién lee?

-¡YO!-se paró de un salto Leo Valdez.

Este fue corriendo a tomar el libro. Thalía rodó los ojos y cuando el hijo de Hefesto iba a tomar el libro, esta lo movió ágilmente de manera que el libro golpeara la cabeza del niño.

-¡Oye!

Ella le sonrió burlona y le entregó el libro.

Leo volvió a su lugar, junto a los inmaduros y las chicas y se aclaró la garganta para leer.

**Capítulo 10:**

**ESTROPEO UN AUTOBUS EN PERFECTO ESTADO.**

-Es demasiado pedir un capítulo normal-se quejó Atenea.

-Estamos hablando de Percy-hablaron todos los mestizos, mortales y sátiro en una sola voz.

**No me tomó mucho tiempo empacar. Decidí dejar el cuerno de Minotauro en mi cabaña, lo cual me dejo sólo una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes para meter en una mochila que Grover había encontrado para mí. **

**La tienda del campamento me prestó**

-Ya oíste, P-R-E-S-T-O-repitió lentamente Will.

Grover se sonrojó al recordar como terminaron las cosas que habían empacado.

**cien dólares en dinero mortal y veinte dracmas de oro. **

**Estas monedas eran tan grandes como las galletas de las niñas exploradoras y tenía varias imágenes de dioses griegos estampadas en un lado y el Edifico del Empire State en el otro. Las antiguas dracmas mortales habían sido de plata,** **Quirón nos lo dijo, pero los Olímpicos nunca usaban menos de oro puro.**

Los dioses asintieron conformes.

**Quirón dijo que las monedas podrían ser útiles para las transacciones no mortales, lo que sea que eso signifique. Él nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantina de néctar y una bolsa Ziploc llena de ambrosía para ser utilizados sólo en casos de emergencia,** **si resultáramos gravemente heridos.**

-Cosa que espero que no hayan tenido que utilizar-dijo preocupada Atenea, Hestia, Perséfone, Sally, Poseidón y Apolo.

**Esta era comida de dioses,**

-La más deliciosa-murmuraron todos los que la habían probado.

**Quirón nos recordó. Nos curaría de casi cualquier lesión, pero era letal para los mortales. Demasiado de esto pondría a un mestizo muy, muy caliente. **

**Una sobredosis nos quemaría, literalmente. **

Will le pasó, sigilosamente un vaso de néctar. El cual Leo tomó con gusto.

-Así-dijo Leo.

Los demás le vieron asustados, él solo tomó un sorbo, pero hizo como si se lo hubiera tomado todo y se encendió en llamas.

Hefesto se paró de golpe, asustado por su hijo y rápidamente absorbió el fuego de este. Poseidón, igualmente atrajo una gran ola para empaparlo.

-¡Era solo una broma!-exclamó el semidiós al verse empapado.

Los mestizos rieron al ver el rostro del joven bromista.

-¡No me asustes de esa manera!-le riño severamente el dios de las fraguas.

-Si papá-bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Bien-suspiró aliviado.

-¡El libro!-se exalto Leo al verlo.

El libro se encontraba intacto en el suelo, seco como si una ola no lo hubiese bañado.

Nuevamente una luz iluminó el lugar, mostrando la ya conocida carta de las moiras.

_¡Presentes!_

_Queríamos advertirles, el libro es indestructible. Por lo cual, es inmune a cualquier clase de poder._

_Pero, eso no significa que permitiremos desastres._

_Disfruten la lectura._

_Las Moiras._

-Bueno eso lo explica todo-comentó Ares.

**Annabeth traía su mágica gorra de los Yankees, que me dijo que había sido un regalo de su mamá en su doceavo cumpleaños.**

-Es bueno saber que le regalaré-comentó la diosa, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

**Llevaba un libro sobre la arquitectura clásica famosa, escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,**

-¿Enserio?-hablaron incrédulos los dioses y los que tuvieron alguna vez una misión.

-¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera en que va a poder leerlo?-dijo incrédula Katie.

-Sin contar el hecho de que va con ella Percy-dijo exaltada Thalía.

**y un largo cuchillo de bronce, escondido en la manga de su camisa. Yo estaba seguro de que el cuchillo nos jodería la primera vez que pasáramos a través de un detector de metales.**

-Hay, Percy-negó divertida Thalía.

-Se nota de quien es hijo-bufó molesta Atenea.

-¡Oye!-Se oyó tres voces quejarse.

**Grover usaba sus pies postizos y sus pantalones para pasar como humano. Llevaba una gorra verde con rastas, porque, cuando llovía, su pelo rizado se aplastaba y tú justo podrías ver la punta de los cuernos.**

Demeter le dirigió una mirada lasciva al sátiro. Este se ocultó tras la primera persona que encontró.

**Su mochila de color naranja brillante estaba llena de chatarra y manzanas para merendar. En su bolsillo había un conjunto de flautillas de caña que su padre cabrío había tallado para él, aun así sólo sabía dos canciones: Concierto de piano de Mozart no. 12 y "So Yesterday" de Hilary Duff, ambas de las cuales sonaban muy mal en flautillas de caña. **

-No es cierto-se quejó el sátiro, pero por su bien los demás le ignoraron.

**Dijimos adiós a los otros campistas, tomamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas **(Insertar sus piros de Demeter y sus hijos)**, el océano **(Insertar suspiro de Poseidón y sus hijos)**, y la Casa Grande, luego subimos la Colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que solía ser Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

-¿Por qué cuando me nombra siempre agrega el hija de Zeus?-se quejó la hija de Zeus (N/A: XD)

**Quirón nos estaba esperando en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo surfista que había visto cuando me estaba recuperando en la habitación del enfermo. Según Grover, el hombre era el jefe de seguridad del campamento.**

Hera sonrió al recordar su creación.

**Se supone que tenía ojos en todo su cuerpo, así él nunca podría ser sorprendido. Hoy, sin embargo, vestía un uniforme de chofer, por lo que sólo podía ver ojos extra en sus manos, cara y cuello. **

Los que no estaban acostumbrados a verle tuvieron un escalofrío, haciendo que Hera les mirara de mala manera.

**"Este es Argus," me dijo Quirón. "Él los llevará a la ciudad, y, eh, bueno, vigilara las cosas." **

-Que mal chiste Quirón-se burló Chris.

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. **

**Luke subía corriendo la colina, con un par de zapatillas de baloncesto.**

**"Hey!" jadeó. "Me alegro de que los alcancé." **

**Annabeth se ruborizó, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando Luke estaba allí. **

La pequeña Annabeth, ruborizada le dio un zape (golpe) en la cabeza a su nuevo amigo.

-¡No estaba ruborizada!-se quejó la pequeña.

-Claro que sí, ahí lo dice, como ahora-sonrió arrogante haciendo que la pequeña Annabeth se sonrojase y le diera otro golpe.

**Sólo quería decir buena suerte," Lucke me dijo. "Y pensé... ummm, tal vez podrían utilizar estas". **

**Me dio las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían en cierto modo normal.**

Leo comenzó a reír.

-Ya me imagino al pequeño Percy-señalo al niño que lo miraba atento-, con una zapatilla en la cara…

Algunos rieron ante tal comentario, mientras otros negaban como si recién se dieran cuenta que Leo tenía una enfermedad que difícilmente se podría curar.

**Luke dijo: "¡Maia!"**

-oh no-dijo en voz cantarina Hermes.

Y rápidamente sus zapatillas emprendieron vuelo.

-¡Maia!-gritó rápidamente.

Los inmaduros tenían sonrisas maliciosas.

-¡Ni lo piensen!-bramaron Clarisse, Rachel, Miranda, Katie, Thalía, Piper y Hazel.

Los bromistas hicieron un puchero.

**Alas blancas de pájaro brotaron de los talones, sorprendiéndome mucho, las deje caer. Los zapatos se agitaban por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron. **

Hermes miró de mala manera al pequeño Percy.

-Esa no es manera de tratarunas zapatillas aladas-gruño, con su extraña voz, Hermes.

Percy se rio al oír la voz del dios.

**"¡Estupendo!" Dijo Grover. **

**Luke sonrió. "Esos me sirvieron de mucho cuando yo estaba en mi búsqueda. Regalo de papá. Por supuesto, yo no los uso mucho en estos días..." Su expresión se volvió triste. **

-Pobrecillo-susurró Hestia.

**Yo no sabía qué decir. Era bastante genial que Luke hubiera venido a decir adiós. Yo había estado temiendo que se molestara conmigo por obtener tanta atención en los últimos días. Pero aquí estaba dándome un regalo mágico... Me hizo sonrojar casi tanto como Annabeth. **

Los inmaduros, incluyendo a los dioses, rieron ante esto último.

**Hey, hombre," le dije. "Gracias". **

**"Escucha, Percy..." Luke parecía incómodo. "Muchas de las esperanzas están puestas en ti. ... Así que mata a algunos monstruos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" **

-Eso solo lo presiona a hacer un buen trabajo-dijo Perséfone.

Los que sabían la historia de Luke fruncieron el ceño al notar esto.

**Nos dimos la mano. Luke acarició la cabeza de Grover entre sus cuernos, y luego le dio un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que lucía como si se fuera a desmayar.**

Más risas.

-Esto no le gustará nada a Annabeth-rio Thalía.

Haciendo que las carcajadas aumentaran.

Annabeth miraba reprobatoriamente a Percy.

**Después de que Luke se fue le dije a ella: "Estas hiperventilando"**

-Por Hades-rieron más fuertes los semidioses.

Los dioses, menos los inmaduros, reían imperceptiblemente.

**"No lo estoy". **

**"lo dejaste capturar la bandera en tu lugar, ¿no?" **

**"OH... ¿por qué quiero ir a alguna parte contigo, Percy?" **

-Cambiando de tema-comentó Malcom sorprendido.

Y sus hermanos se mostraban igual de sorprendidos.

Ellos sabían que su hermana no esquivaría un tema si supiera que perdería el planteo.

**Ella bajo pisoteando por el otro lado de la colina, donde esperaba una camioneta blanca en la orilla de la carretera. Argus siguió, haciendo sonar las llaves de su coche. **

**Cogí los zapatos de vuelo y tuve repentinamente un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón. "No voy a ser capaz de utilizar estas, ¿verdad?"**

Poseidón asintió depresivamente…como si fuera el a quien le negaban el uso de esas zapatillas.

-Oh, hombre que mala suerte-dijeron a la vez los hermanos Stoll.

Los demás presentes asentían. Zeus bufó.

**Sacudió la cabeza. "Luke tenía buenas intenciones, Percy. Pero en el viento... eso no sería conveniente para ti."**

Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

-Hermano-dijo con ojos brillosos Travis.

Su hermano elevó una ceja.

-Podemos hacer algo que Percy no-los ojos de su hermano se iluminaron.

-¡SI!-celebraron los hermanos para gracia de los demás.

**Yo asentí, decepcionado, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea. "Hey, Grover. ¿Quieres un objeto mágico?"**

-Que considerado de tu parte-le sonrió Hestia al pequeño.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrosado.

**Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Yo?" **

**Muy pronto nosotros ataríamos las zapatillas sobre sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador estaba listo para su lanzamiento.**

Hermes frunció el ceño, la primera "cabra" voladora había sido su hijo Pan, aunque no le había gustado, él había sido el primero…pero los demás no tenían por qué saberlo.

Los demás rieron.

-Soy tan genial-rio Grover.

Aumentando las risas.

**"¡Maia!" –gritó.**

Hermes puso cara de horror y dos voces al mismo tiempo gritaron.

-¡Maia!

Apolo y Poseidón, quienes lo habían gritado, miraron con diversión al ver que las alas se guardan para al instante volver a desplegarse.

-¡Maia!-gritó Hermes con su voz chillona.

Para ese momento la sala de trono se llenó de risas. Chris al ver a su avergonzado padre amenazó sutilmente a Leo sobre las C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D y C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R por lo que su amigo comenzó la lectura. No quería siquiera pensar en cómo se lo tomarían las muchachas al saber que ese había sido uno de sus inventos.

**Él despego bien, pero luego cayó hacia un lado así que su mochila se arrastró por la hierba. Los zapatos con alas se mantuvieron yendo arriba y abajo como pequeños potros.**

-Práctica-le susurró Hermes al sátiro en su mente.

Este le agradeció con un asentimiento.

**"Práctica", Quirón lo llamó. "¡Sólo necesitas práctica!"**

Hermes sonrió ante la coincidencia con el entrenador.

**"Aaaa!" Grover salió volando de lado colina abajo como una cortadora de césped poseída, en dirección a la camioneta.**

-¿Cortadora de césped poseída?-preguntó burlón Frank.

Hazel le dio un zape leve.

**Antes de que pudiera seguir, Quirón me cogió del brazo. "te debería haber entrenado mejor, Percy,", dijo. "Si yo tuviera más tiempo. Hércules, **

Este se regocijaba internamente al ser nombrado por su entrenador. Le sonrió al centauro quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, tan solo los demás supiera que Heracles, antes no había sido así.

**Jasón**

-¿Qué?-pregunto el hermano Grace.

-Tu no-se rio su hermana.

Los demás reían divertidos al ver como Thalía reñía a Jason como niño pequeño.

**todos tenían más formación"**

"**Está bien. Yo sólo quiero-"**

**Me detuve porque me estaba a punto de sonar como un niño consentido. Yo estaba deseando que mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico genial para ayudar en la búsqueda, algo tan bueno como los zapatos de vuelo de Luke, o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

Los que sabían de quién había heredado Ripted miraron interrogantes al libro que leía el hijo de Hefesto en esos momentos.

Poseidón frunció el ceño, junto a sus hijos, como no le había enviado nada, a todos sus hijos les había dejado un arma, un escudo o un objeto mágico para ayudarles en su primera misión.

**"¿Qué estoy pensando?" Quirón exclamó. "No puedo dejarte ir sin esto". **

**Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo entregó. Se trataba de un bolígrafo desechable ordinario, tinta negra, tapa extraíble. Probablemente costo treinta centavos. **

-Ripted/Contracorriente/Anaklusmus-oyeron exclamar a los griegos y a muy pocos romanos.

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron, como no iba a darle nada a su hijo/hermano.

**"Caramba", le dije. "Gracias".**

-Sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

**Percy, este es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he mantenido durante años, sin saber que tú eras por el que yo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, la profecía es clara para mí. Tu eres el único". **

**Me acordé de la visita al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando me había evaporado la Sra. Dodds. Quirón había arrojado una pluma que se convirtió en una espada. ¿Podría ser...?**

-¡SI!-aclamaron los griegos y los pocos romanos en una sola voz.

Heracles gruño.

**Le quité la tapa y la pluma se hizo más larga y más pesada en mi mano. En medio segundo, yo tenía una espada de bronce brillante con una hoja de doble filo, agarre forrado en cuero, y una empuñadura plana afianzada con clavos de oro. Era la primera arma que realmente sentía equilibrada en mi mano. **

La sala explotó en vítores de parte de los mestizos, un centauro, sátiro y mortales.

Percy y Annabeth miraron intrigados a todos los presentes que aplaudían junto algunos dioses.

Ellos se miraron y comenzaron a aplaudir sin saber qué en realidad.

Los demás les miraron dulcemente, bueno de parte de casi todos, puesto que un gruñón héroe y augur no podrían estar más que furiosos.

**"La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia en la que no tenemos que entrar" **

Todos se preguntaban qué clase de historia. Zoë cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Se sorprendió al sentir dos manos a cada lado de su hombro.

Abrió los ojos, a su lado se encontraba Artemisa que la miraba preocupada, ella era la que apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros.

Las demás cazadoras igualmente lucían preocupas, incluso el pequeño Percy que había dejado de aplaudir, sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminada que recibía de parte de la rubia.

**Quirón me dijo. "Su nombre es Anaklusmos". **

**"Riptide "," traduje, sorprendido de que el Griego Antiguo viniera tan fácilmente.**

-Por supuesto-habló orgullosa Atenea-, quien como mis hijos para enseñar.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos sin darle demasiada importancia.

**"Úsala sólo para emergencias", dijo Quirón ", y sólo contra los monstruos. **

**Ningún héroe debe dañar a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, por supuesto, pero esta espada no les haría daño, en cualquier caso". **

**Miré la hoja afilada maldad. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no dañaría a los mortales? ¿Cómo no podría?"**

-Los atravesaría-explicó Atenea-, ellos no son tan importantes.

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Sally y Rachel.

**"La espada es de bronce celestial. Forjada por los Cíclopes, templada en el corazón del volcán Etna, enfriada en el río Leteo. Es mortal para los monstruos, para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre que no te maten a ti primero. Pero la hoja pasará a través de los mortales como una ilusión. Simplemente no son lo suficientemente importantes para la hoja para matar. **

Sally y Rachel bufaron ante esto, haciendo reír a Poseidón y Will.

**Y debería advertirte: como un semidiós, puedes ser asesinado por cualquiera de las armas **

**celestiales o normales. Eres dos veces más vulnerable".**

-Eso es horrible-se quejó Leo, que no lo sabía-, soy doblemente vulnerable, no es posible.

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho.

-Ahora ser mortal no es tan malo ¿verdad?-dijo burlonamente Rachel.

**"Bueno saberlo." **

**"Ahora, vuelve a tapar la pluma." **

**Toqué con la tapa de la pluma la punta de la espada y al instante Riptide se redujo a un bolígrafo de nuevo. Lo metí en mi bolsillo, un poco nervioso, porque yo era famoso por perder plumas en la escuela.**

-¿Cuántas plumas perdía por semana?-preguntaron curiosos los Stoll.

-Dependía, de las clases, llegaba a perder entr plumas a la semana-contesto Quirón.

La sala se comenzó a reír.

-¡Es peor que Leo y sus inventos!-admitió Piper.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo el aludido-, espera…¡Oye!

La sala rio con más fuerza, Leo sonrojado siguió con la lectura.

**"No puedes", dijo Quirón. **

**"¿No qué?" **

**"Perder la pluma", dijo.**

-Se nota que le conoce-susurró Perseo, haciendo que Heracles gruñera por lo bajo.

**"Está encantada. Siempre va a reaparecer en tu bolsillo. Pruébalo".**

**Yo estaba indeciso, pero tiré la pluma tan lejos como pude colina abajo y ví que se perdió en la hierba. **

**"Puede tomar unos momentos" me dijo Quirón "Ahora comprueba tu bolsillo"**

**Efectivamente la pluma estaba allí.**

-¡Tarata!-hizo como si tocara la batería un hijo de Momo.

**"Bueno, eso es muy guay," dije. "¿Pero que si un mortal me ve sacando una espada?"**

-Qué pregunta estúpida-bufó Atenea-, es obvio que no sabe acerca de la niebla.

**Quirón sonrió. "La Niebla es algo muy poderoso, Percy." **

**"¿Niebla?"**

**-Sí. Lee La Ilíada.**

Atenea y sus hijos asintieron, era obvio que ese libro era uno de los favoritos en la cabaña.

**Está llena de referencias a las cosas. Siempre que elementos divinos o monstruosos se mezclan con el mundo de los mortales generan Niebla, que oscurece la visión de los seres humanos.**

-A mí no me afecta-dijeron ambas mortales presentes.

Apolo y Poseidón les sonrieron.

**Veras las cosas tal como ellos, siendo un mestizo, pero los humanos interpretan las cosas de manera muy diferente. Notable, en realidad, los extremos a los que los seres humanos se van para adaptar las cosas en su versión de la realidad". **

**Puse a Riptide en mi bolsillo. **

**Por primera vez la búsqueda se sintió real.**

-Es real-frunció el ceño el dios del rayo-, la más importante de todas, encontrar mi preciado rayo.

Los demás rodaron los ojos.

**En realidad estaba dejando la Colina Mestiza. Me dirigía hacia el oeste, sin supervisión de un adulto, **

-Hay el bebito necesita un mayor-se burló Will.

Chris carraspeó, llevando su mano dentro de su bolsillo donde se encontraba el pendrive.

El hijo de Apolo se cayó en el acto…Rachel alzó una ceja curiosa.

**ningún plan de apoyo, ni siquiera un teléfono celular. (Quirón dijo que los teléfonos celulares eran rastreados por los monstruos, y si usamos uno, sería peor que lanzar una bengala.) No tenía ningún arma más fuerte que una espada para luchar contra los monstruos y llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos. **

**"Quirón..." -Dije. "Cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales... quiero decir, hubo un tiempo antes que ellos, ¿verdad?"**

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar un escalofrío al recordar esas épocas…y los que sobrevivieron…solo recordaban a Cronos y la nueva guerra que tocaba a sus puertas con Gea.

**"Cuatro épocas antes que ellos, en realidad. El tiempo de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada la Edad de Oro, que es definitivamente un nombre inapropiado. **

-Definitivamente-susurraron muchos de los presentes.

**Este, el tiempo de la civilización occidental y el imperio de Zeus, es la Quinta Edad". **

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo fue... antes de los dioses?"**

-No queremos saberlo-murmuraron los mestizos menores.

Los dioses hicieron una mueca al ver lo aterrados que lucían sus hijos griegos, y aunque trataron de ocultarlo, los romanos.

**Quirón frunció los labios. "Aún yo no soy lo bastante viejo para recordar eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y salvajismo de los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los Titanes, llamó a su reino de la Edad de Oro, porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todos los conocimientos. Pero eso fue mera propaganda. Titán El rey no se preocupaba por tu especie, excepto como aperitivo o una fuente de entretenimiento barato. Fue sólo en el principio del reinado del Señor Zeus, cuando el titán Prometeo trajo el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie comenzó a progresar, e aun así Prometeo fue catalogado como un pensador radical. Zeus lo castigó severamente,**

Rachel y Sally, junto con las demás diosas y algunos mestizos miraron reprobatoriamente al dios del rayo.

**como recordarás. Por supuesto, eventualmente los dioses se hicieron más afectuosos a los seres humanos, y la civilización occidental nació". **

**"Pero los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no?**

-Por supuesto que no-dijo altanero Apolo.

-Claro que sí-dijo Atenea.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Leo se le adelantó y comenzó a leer.

**Quiero decir, siempre que la civilización occidental esté viva, ellos están vivos.**

Atenea asintió de acuerdo, cosa que luego le horrorizó, haciendo reír a Poseidón.

**... Así que incluso si fallo, nada tan malo podría suceder que estropearía todo, ¿verdad? " Quirón me dio una sonrisa melancólica. "Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo la Edad de **

**Occidente va a durar, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero entonces, también lo eran los Titanes. Ellos todavía existen, encerrados en sus diferentes cárceles, obligados a soportar dolor sin fin y castigo, reducidos en poder, pero todavía muy vivos. Pueden los Signos prohibir que los dioses alguna vez deberían sufrir tal castigo, o que alguna vez debemos volver a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Todo lo que podemos hacer, hijo, es seguir nuestro destino".**

Apolo asintió ante lo dicho por el centauro.

Los provenientes del futuro estremecieron y se juraron a ellos mismos el dar todo en el enfrentamiento con Gea.

**"Nuestro destino... suponiendo que sabemos cuál es." **

-El destino es incierto…eso las manejan las moiras o Parcas-comentó Apolo.

-Jamás creí que escucharía algo sensato e inteligente de tu boca-se sorprendió Artemisa.

-Puedo ser inteligente cuando quiero hermanita.

-Y lo arruinaste-suspiró. (NA: Yo hubiera dicho y la cagast*, pero no daba XD)

**"Relájate", me dijo Quirón. "Mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda, tu puedes estar a punto de evitar la mayor guerra de la historia humana."**

-Sin presiones-comentó sarcástico Leo.

**"Relajado" le dije "Estoy muy relajado"**

-Por supuesto-dijo sarcástica una cazadora de Artemisa. Los demás le veían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-les desafió Zoë con la mirada.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por lo que el hijo de Hefesto continuó la lectura.

**Cuando llegué al extremo de la colina, miré hacia atrás. Bajo el árbol de pino que solía ser Thalía, hija de Zeus,**

Thalía gruñó audiblemente.

**Quirón estaba de pie en forma de hombre caballo, con su arco alto en señal de saludo. Justo tú típica despedida del campamento de verano por tu típico centauro. **

-Muy típico-rio Teseo.

**Argus nos sacó en coche del campo y entro en el oeste de Long Island. Se sentía raro estar en una carretera de nuevo, Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos en un viaje compartido normal. Después de dos semanas en la Colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía una fantasía. **

-Es cierto-admitieron los que fueron a una misión alguna vez.

**Me encontré mirando a cada McDonald's, **

Nico se lamió los labios (N/A: *vuelve a releer* Babaaaa*cae desmayada en el suelo*)

**cada niño en el coche de sus padres, todas las vallas publicitarias y el centro comercial. **

**"Hasta ahora todo bien", le dije a Annabeth. "Diez millas y ni un solo monstruo"**

-¡Percy!-le recriminaron todos.

El pequeño Percy elevó la vista.

-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisita marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Nada-arrullaron las mujeres.

Poseidón exhibía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Ella me miró irritada. "Es mala suerte hablar de esa manera, cerebro de alga."**

Los mestizos asintieron.

-Y más tratándose de un hijo de los Tres Grandes y con la peor suerte del mundo-agregó Thalía.

**"Recuérdame otra vez, ¿por qué me odias tanto?" **

**"Yo no te odio."**

-Casi me engañas-añadió sarcástico Leo.

**"Casi me engañas".**

El hijo de Hefesto le sonrió al libro ante tal coincidencia.

-Lo perdimos-murmuró Hazel.

-Ya lo habíamos hecho hace mucho-le recordó Frank.

-Cierto-le dio la razón la hija de Plutón

**Ella dobló su gorra de invisibilidad. "Mira... nosotros sólo no se supone que nos llevemos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestros padres son rivales". **

**"¿Por qué?"**

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-gruñó Atenea-, tienes idea de lo odioso que es.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**Ella suspiró. "¿Cuántas razones quieres? Una vez mi mamá pesco a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, lo cual es muy irrespetuoso. **

-MUY irrespetuoso-le gruñó Atenea al dios del mar.

-Ya te dije que me engaño-gruño molesto.

Atenea le gruñó de vuelta.

-Me huele a celos-dijeron a una sola voz Drew y Afrodita.

Atenea les fulminó con la mirada.

**Otra vez, Atenea y Poseidón competían por ser el dios patrono de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu papá creó algún estúpido manantial de agua salada**

-De hecho es muy beneficioso-hablaron varios hijos de Nike y Aglaya (NA: Ya saben quienes son los los dioses ni ganas de explicarlo FAIL)

**para su regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor, así que ellos nombraron la ciudad después de ella. "**

-Bueno, hay que admitir que en aquella época no éramos muy inteligentes-admitieron algunos griegos.

**"Realmente les deben gustar los olivos".**

-Sarcasmo nivel Percy-se burló Thalía.

**"OH, olvídalo."**

**"Ahora, si ella hubiera inventado la pizza— eso podría entenderlo."**

-¡Yo había dicho lo mismo!-se alegró Leo.

**"Dije, ¡olvídalo!"**

-Orgullo Atenea a la vista-bromearon los hijos de Hermes.

Atenea frunció el ceño.

**En el asiento delantero, Argus sonrió. Él no dijo nada, pero un ojo azul en la parte posterior de su cuello me guiñó el ojo. **

-Argus lo vio venir antes que todos-se rio Travis.

Los demás le siguieron con sus risas.

Atenea se preguntaba qué es lo que su "hermanastro" había creado.

**El tráfico nos retrasó en Queens. En el momento en que entramos en Manhattan fue la puesta de sol y empezó a llover. Argus nos dejó en la estación de Greyhound en el Upper East Side, no lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi mamá. Pegado a un buzón de correo estaba un volante empapado con mi foto: ¿HAS VISTO A ESTE MUCHACHO? Yo la rasgue antes de que Annabeth y Grover pudieran notarla. **

-Lo notamos-admitió el sátiro-, pero era mejor no decir nada.

**Argus descargo nuestras maletas, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros tiquetes de autobús, **

Quirón, Poseidón, Apolo, Atenea y Sally, junto con otras diosas asintieron aprobatoriamente.

**y luego se alejó, el ojo en la parte posterior de su mano se abrió para vernos cuando salió del estacionamiento. Pensé en lo cerca que estaba a mi viejo apartamento. En un día normal, mi mamá estaría en casa desde la tienda de dulces por ahora. El Apestoso Gabe estaba probablemente allí ahora mismo, jugando al póquer, ni siquiera extrañándola.**

Poseidón gruño, junto con Apolo y las demás diosas.

Sally le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

**Grover se hecho su mochila al hombro. Miró por la calle en la dirección que yo estaba mirando. **

**"¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?"**

-Grover no debería ser tan directo-le regañó Afrodita.

Grover asintió sonrojado.

**Me quedé mirándolo. "¿estabas leyendo mi mente o algo así?" **

**"Sólo tus emociones." Se encogió de hombros. "Se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros pueden hacer eso. Estabas pensando acerca de tu mamá y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?" **

**Yo asentí, preguntándome qué otra cosa podría haber olvidado de decirme Grover. **

-Nada más-aseguró.

**"Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti", me dijo Grover. "tú lo llamas El Apestoso, pero no tienes idea. El tipo tiene esta aura... Qué asco. Lo huelo desde aquí. Puedo oler rastros de él en ti, y no has estado cerca de él por una semana. "**

-Eso es tan agradable…-bufó Connor.

-…¿dónde está la ducha más cerca?-finalizó Travis.

Haciendo reír a varios, en especial a Grover.

-Sigue leyendo Leo-dijo entre risas el sátiro.

**"Gracias" dije "¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?"**

Las risas aumentaron de volumen.

**"Deberían estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan repulsivamente humano que podría ocultar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Tan pronto como olí el interior de su Camaro, lo supe: Gabe ha estado cubriendo tu aroma durante años. Si no hubieras vivido con él cada verano, probablemente habrías sido encontrado por los monstruos hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Ella era una chica inteligente.**

Sally se sonrojó fuertemente.

**Debe de haberte querido mucho para soportar a ese tipo— si eso te hace sentir mejor. " **

**No, pero me obligué a no mostrarlo. Voy a verla de nuevo, pensé. Ella no se ha ido.**

-Es muy leal-susurro Artemisa.

-Demasiado-concordó Zoë.

Sally sonrió a su niño que recibía clases de griego con Annabeth.

**Me preguntaba si Grover todavía podía leer mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. **

-Lo intentaba pero me mareé-explicó el sátiro-, así que dejé de intentarlo.

**Me alegré de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, **

-Oww-se oyó el arrullo general de las mujeres.

**pero me sentía culpable de que yo no hubiera sido franco con ellos. Yo no les había dicho la verdadera razón de que yo hubiera dicho sí a esta loca búsqueda. La verdad era que no me importaba recuperar el rayo de Zeus, **

El dios frunció el ceño y grandes rayos surcaron el cielo de la sala de trono.

**o salvar al mundo, **

-Pues más le vale que se acostumbre-gruño Clarisse.

**o incluso ayudar a mi padre a salir del problema. **

Poseidón bajó la mirada apenado, sus hijos se le acercaron dándole consuelo.

**Cuanto más pensaba en ello, me molestaba que Poseidón nunca me visitara, nunca ayudara a mi mamá, ni siquiera enviando a un cheque de sustento. Sólo me había reclamado, porque necesitaba un trabajo hecho. **

-Eso no…-quiso seguir pero Thalía se le acercó junto con Nico.

-No se preocupe lo sabe-le tranquilizo Nico.

-Y…en realidad Percy le quiere mucho-añadió Thalía.

Poseidón asintió, algo inseguro.

**Lo único que me importaba era mi mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades la iba a regresar.**

Hades bufo.

-Estas en un aprieto padre-le advirtió Nico.

**Serás traicionado por uno que te llama amigo, el Oráculo susurró en mi mente. No podrás salvar lo que más importa al final.**

Apolo frunció el ceño.

**Cállate, le dije. **

**La lluvia seguía cayendo. Estábamos inquietos esperando el autobús y decidimos jugar algún Hacky Sack con una de las manzanas de Grover. **

Grover se relamió los labios.

-Deliciosas manzanas-susurro.

**Annabeth era increíble. **

-Por supuesto es mi hija-dijo arrogante Atenea.

Thalía alzó una ceja a Nico.

-Así que fue desde el principio-murmuró burlona/feliz/orgullosa.

**Ella podía rebotar la manzana contra su rodilla, su codo, su hombro, lo que sea. Yo no estaba tan mal para mí mismo. **

-Por supuesto es mi hijo/hermano/primo-hablaron Perseo, Nico, Thalía, Hazel, Jason, Perseo, Teseo, Orión y Poseidón.

**El juego terminó cuando tire la manzana a Grover y esta se acercó demasiado a su boca. En una mega mordedura de cabra, nuestro Hacky Sack desapareció- el corazón, el tallo, y todo. **

Las risas no tardaron en aparecer en el salón.

**Grover se ruborizó. Él intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados enloqueciéndonos. Por último, el autobús llegó. Mientras estábamos en la línea de a bordo, Grover comenzó a mirar alrededor, olfateando el aire como olía su golosina favorita de la cafetería de la escuela-enchiladas.**

Las risas, se opacaron.

-¿Monstruo?-tartamudearon Poseidón y Sally.

-Peor-susurró el sátiro.

**"¿Qué es?", Le pregunté. **

**"No sé", dijo con nerviosismo. "Tal vez no es nada." **

**Pero me di cuenta que no era nada. Empecé a mirar por encima del hombro, también.**

Ares asintió afirmativamente, aprobando esa acción. Siempre hay que estar atento a su entorno.

**Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin llegamos a bordo y nos sentamos juntos en la parte trasera del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas. **

-No deben hacer eso-se quejó Ares-, si les atacan tendrán que salir de allí para poder luchar, pero no podrían sacar las cosas.

Atenea asintió, a regañadientes, de acuerdo con el dios de la guerra.

**Annabeth mantuvo golpeando su gorra de los Yankees nerviosamente contra su muslo. Cuando los últimos pasajeros subieron, Annabeth apretó su mano en mi rodilla. "Percy".**

Afrodita y sus hijas, griegas y romanas, entornaron los ojos sugestivamente.

**Una anciana acababa de abordar el autobús. Ella llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje, y un sombrero naranja sin forma que ensombrecía su rostro, y llevaba un bolso grande de Paisley. Cuando alzó su cabeza, sus ojos negros brillaban, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la señora Dodds.**

-Mierda-murmuraron más de uno.

-¡Hades!-vociferó el dios del mar.

**Más vieja, más ajada, pero definitivamente el mismo rostro maligno. **

-Cielos, cuanta mala suerte-murmuró Piper.

**Me acurruqué en mi asiento.**

-No seas cobarde Jackson-gruño Clarisse.

**Detrás de ella llegaron dos viejas más: una en un sombrero verde, una en un sombrero púrpura. De lo contrario, eran exactamente iguales a la Sra. Dods—mismas manos nudosas, bolsos de mano Paisley, arrugados vestidos de terciopelo. Triple abuelas demonio.**

-¿Las tres?-ahogó un gemido Poseidón-, es demasiado. Es solo un niño hermano.

Hades frunció el ceño, podía ver, al contrario de su hermano Zeus, el dolor en los ojos de su hermano menor al ver por lo que tendría que pasar su hijo, de hecho, él se preocupaba por todos sus hijos. Sabía cuánto le dolía el hecho de que esté enviando sus Furias hacia el chico.

Pero él no sabía la razón por la que su futuro yo estaba cometiendo esos actos.

**Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos en el pasillo cruzaron las piernas sobre la calzada, haciendo una X era suficiente casual, pero envió un mensaje claro: nadie sale.**

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus se tragaron un chillido.

**El autobús salió de la estación, y nos dirigimos por las pulidas calles de Manhattan. "Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo muerta", dije, tratando de mantener mi voz sin temblar. "Pensé que habías dicho que podían ser desvanecidas por una vida." **

-Si tienes suerte-murmuró Katie.

-Que es de lo que carece-completó Miranda.

**"Dije si tienes suerte," Annabeth dijo. "Obviamente no la tienes". **

**"Las tres de ellas," Grover gimió. "Di inmortales!" **

**"Está bien", Annabeth dijo, pensando evidentemente duro. "Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. No hay problema. No hay problema. Vamos a salir inadvertidamente por las ventanas."**

-No se abren-murmuró Chris.

**"No abren", se quejó Grover. **

**"¿Una salida trasera?", sugirió. **

**No había una.**

-Maldición-maldijo por lo bajo Malcom, obviamente preocupado por su hermana, quien preocupada se le acercó, al igual que Percy se acercó a sus hermanos que se estaban comiendo las uñas.

**Incluso si allí hubiera estado, no habría ayudado. Para ese momento, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, en dirección al Túnel Lincoln. **

**"Ellas no nos atacaran con testigos alrededor", le dije. "¿lo harán?"**

-Los mortales no tienen buena vista-le recordó Perseo, mordiéndose impaciente el labio inferior.

**"Los mortales no tienen buenos ojos", Annabeth me recordó. "Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la Niebla." **

**"Van a ver tres viejas matarnos, ¿no?"**

-Lo dudo mucho-murmuró Orión.

**Ella lo pensó. "Es difícil de decir. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales por ayuda. ¿Tal vez una salida de emergencia en el techo...?" **

**Alcanzamos el Túnel Lincoln,**

-Por Jupiter-murmuró Reyna,

**y el autobús quedó a oscuras a excepción de las luces de marcha por el pasillo. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo sin el sonido de la lluvia.**

-Solo el pensaría eso con tres furias a metros de él-se quejó por lo bajo Frank, recibiendo un apretón de manos de parte de su novia.

**La Sra. Dodds se levantó. En una voz apagada, como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció a todo el autobús: "Tengo que usar el baño". **

**"Yo también", dijo la segunda hermana. **

**"Yo también", dijo la tercera hermana.**

-No podían ser más originales-se quejaron los inmaduros tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Él único que rio fue Heracles.

**Todas ellas empezaron a venir por el pasillo. **

**"Ya lo tengo", Annabeth dijo. "Percy, toma mi gorra."**

-¡¿Qué!?-se exaltó Thalía ocasionando que todos dieran un pequeño salto en sus almohadones-, ¿tienen idea lo que cuida esa gorra?

**"¿Qué?" **

**"Tú eres al que quieren. Vuélvete invisible y ve por el pasillo. Déjalas pasarte. Tal vez puedas llegar a la parte delantera y salir". **

**"Pero ustedes, chicos," **

**"Hay una posibilidad de que no pudieran notarnos", Annabeth dijo. "Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes. Tu olor puede ser abrumador." **

**"No puedo solo dejarlos". **

**"No te preocupes por nosotros", dijo Grover. "¡Vete!" **

**Me temblaban las manos. Me sentía como un cobarde, pero tomé la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse. **

-Cobarde-gruño Ares.

-A veces la mejor ofensiva es la retirada.

**Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba allí.**

-Hola, gorra de invisibilidad, ¿te suena?-se burló Leo.

**Empecé a arrastrarme por el pasillo. Conseguí diez filas, después, me zambullí en una silla vacía justo cuando las Furias pasaron.**

**La Sra. Dodds se detuvo, olfateando, y miró en mi dirección.**

Todos están cruzando los dedos o rezándole a algún dios que tenga delante, y cuando me refiero todos, es todos, puesto que Heracles y Octavian rogaban que en ese momento la gorra se le cayera de la cabeza.

**Mi corazón latía. Al parecer, no vio nada. Ella y sus hermanas siguieron su camino. Era libre. Llegué a la parte delantera del autobús. Estábamos casi a través del Túnel Lincoln ahora. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí horribles lamentos de la fila de atrás.**

Casi todos en la sala. (NA: Porq hay dos soretes q no tienen tanta importancia por lo q no es necesario nombrarlos :P) contuvieron el aliento preocupados por el sátiro y la hija de Atenea.

**Las viejas ya no eran viejas damas. Sus rostros eran los mismos— supongo que no podrían conseguir ser más feos—**

Leo (NA: Porq es muy bueno y quiero q sea el padrino de mis hijos *o*) comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente pesado. Intentos que fueron un total fracaso. (NA: Pobrecillo *-*)

**pero sus cuerpos se habían arrugado en correosos marrones cuerpos de bruja con alas de murciélago y las manos y los pies como garras de gárgola. Sus bolsos se habían convertido en látigos de fuego. **

-Quiero uno de esos-volvió a intentar Leo (NA: Tu puedes Leo confio en ti *.*)

Pero todos le ignoraron. (NA: Shorooo! :'c debe ser un golpe para su orgullo, no te desanimes padrino de mis hijos con Nico)

**Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, empuñaban sus látigos, silbando: "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?" **

**Las otras personas en el autobús, gritaban de miedo en sus asientos. Ellos veían algo, está bien.**

-Tenían que ver algo al menos-se quejó Malcom.

**"¡Él no está aquí!" Annabeth gritó. "¡Se ha ido!" **

**Las Furias alzaron sus látigos.**

-¡No!-gritaron aterrados, Atenea y sus hijos, junto a Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Perseo, Sally y demás diosas.

**Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce. Grover tomó una lata de su bolsa de aperitivos y se preparó para lanzarla.**

-¿Enserio? ¿Lanzarla?-dijo incrédulo Will-, claro les hará mucho daño a las criaturas más fuertes del Inframundo.

Grover bajó la cabeza apenado al "notar" que había sido una carga en la misión.

Rachel golpeó fuertemente en la nuca a Will. Este se quejó pero no emitió palabra alguna.

**Lo que hice a continuación fue tan impulsivo y peligroso que debería haber sido nombrado el niño TDAH anunciante del año.**

-¡Hey! Ese soy yo-frunció el ceño quejoso Leo.

**El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando en su espejo retrovisor. **

**Todavía invisible, le quite el timón y tire de él hacia la izquierda. **

-Está bien-dijo sorprendido/molesto/orgulloso-, tu ganas.

**Todo el mundo gritaba cuando fueron arrojados a la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias golpeando violentamente contra las ventanas. **

**"Hey!" -gritó el conductor. "Hey, ¡whoa!" **

La sala comenzó a reír al ver como Leo hacia la mímica del hombre en el autobús.

**Luchamos por el timón. El autobús se estrelló contra la pared del túnel, rechinando metal, arrojando chispas a una milla detrás de nosotros. **

**Salimos alocadamente del túnel de Lincoln y de nuevo en la tormenta, las personas y los monstruos arrojados alrededor del autobús, coches removidos de lado como si fueran bolos.**

Travis y Connor simularon ser pinos cayendo al suelo (NA: Tipo Sabella XD)

**De alguna manera el conductor encontró una salida. Salimos disparados a la carretera, a través de media docena de luces de tráfico, y terminamos embarrilados por uno de los caminos rurales de Nueva Jersey donde no puedes creer que haya más que nada a través del río de Nueva York. Había bosques a nuestra izquierda, el río Hudson a nuestra derecha, y el conductor parecía estar virando hacia el río. **

**Otra gran idea:**

-No queremos saberla-hablaron Atenea, Apolo y Poseidón.

-Tío P tu hijo es estupendo-sonrió sádicamente Ares.

**golpee el freno de emergencia.**

-Hay no-hablaron los que sabían conducir un coche.

**El autobús gimió,**

Hefesto junto a sus hijos Romanos y griegos gimieron lastimosamente.

**giró en un círculo completo en el asfalto mojado, y se estrelló contra los árboles. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron. La puerta se abrió. **

**El conductor del autobús fue el primero en salir, los pasajeros a gritar como en estampida después de él. Entré en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar. **

-Gracias por viajar en Percybus la mejor gama de transportes para seres mitológicos-habló como si tuviera un walkman Chris.

**Las Furias recuperaron su equilibrio. Azotaron sus látigos a Annabeth mientras ella blandía su cuchillo y gritaba en griego antiguo, diciéndoles que retrocedieran. Grover lanzaba latas. **

-Muy útil-ironizó Octavian.

Ganándose miradas fulminadas de parte de los griegos y algunos romanos.

-Más que tu hace, de que ayuda destripar ositos de peluche-se burló Jason.

Octavian estaba rojo, no se sabía si de furia o vergüenza, pero sabiamente decidió callar.

**Miré a la puerta abierta. Yo era libre de salir, pero yo no podía dejar a mis amigos. **

Se podía ver un atisbo de felicidad en los ojos platas de la diosa de la caza.

Orión bajó la mirada para que nadie le viera llorar. (NA: se me parte el corazón escribiendo esto)

**Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad. "¡Hey!"**

Todos dieron un respingo al ver como el dios del mar vociferó.

-Más te vale que no le pase nada malo a mi hijo o iras a visitar a padre-gruño.

**Las Furias se volvieron, descubriendo sus colmillos amarillos ante mí, y la salida de repente me pareció una excelente idea. La Sra. Dodds acechaba por el pasillo, como solía hacer en clase, a punto de entregar mi examen de F de matemáticas. Cada vez que aleteaba su látigo, llamas rojas bailaban a lo largo de la piel de púas. **

**Sus dos hermanastras saltaron por encima de los asientos en cada lado de ella y se arrastraban hacia mí como enormes lagartos peligrosos.**

-Oh no, por favor-suplicaba Poseidón. (NA: Que bipolar XD)

**"Perseo Jackson," dijo la Sra. Dodds, con un acento que era definitivamente de alguna parte más al sur de Georgia. "Has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir". **

**"Me gustabas más como profesora de matemáticas," le dije. **

**Gruñó.**

-No es lo más inteligente que podía decirle en esos momentos-dijo una hija de Talo la Hora de la primavera. (NA: HOLAAAA! Otra vez…se q me extrañan y aman mis notas de autor XD bueno e aquí quienes son las Horas, específicamente Talo *carraspea y toma un papel, donde lo abre, lo vuelve a abrir, lo abre más, asi sucesivamente unas 8 veces para tener una gran hoja que tapa todo su rostro* es medio largo.: En la mitología griega, las **Horas** (en griego, Ὧραι; en latín, _Horae_) eran originalmente las personificaciones o diosas del orden de la naturalezay de las estaciones, si bien posteriormente fueron consideradas como diosas del orden en general y de la justicia.

Suelen, pues, distinguirse dos «generaciones» principales.

En la obra de Homero, donde no se menciona a sus padres ni su número, las Horas son las divinidades olímpicas del clima y las ministras de Zeus, y como tales vigilan las puertas del Olimpo y fomentan la fertilidad en la tierra, al enviar diversas climatologías sobre ella. Como el clima, en un sentido general, se regula según las estaciones, las Horas son también descritas como diosas de las estaciones, es decir, las fases regulares bajo las que la propia naturaleza se manifiesta. Son amables y benevolentes, trayendo a dioses y hombres muchas cosas buenas y deseables. Sin embargo, como es Zeus quien tiene el poder de reunir y dispersar las nubes, las Horas son en realidad sólo sus ministras, y algunas veces también las de Hera.

Bajo diferentes circunstancias, los hombres consideran el paso del tiempo (o las estaciones) rápido o lento, y por tanto ambos epítetos se aplican a las Horas. El curso de las estaciones (o las horas) es descrito simbólicamente por el baile de las Horas; y, junto con las Cárites,Hebe, Harmonía y Afrodita, acompañan las canciones de las Musas y el tañido de la lira deApolo con su baile.

Las nociones homéricas continuaron vigentes durante mucho tiempo, siendo consideradas las Horas como las dadoras de las diversas estaciones del año, especialmente de laprimavera y el otoño, es decir, de la naturaleza en su florecimiento y madurez. En Atenas se adoraba desde tiempos muy antiguos a **Talo** (Θαλλώ), la Hora de la primavera, y **Carpo**(Καρπω), la del otoño. La Hora de la primavera compañaba a Perséfone cada año en su ascensos desde el inframundo, y la expresión «la cámara de las Horas se abre» equivalía a «llega la primavera». Los atributos de la primavera (flores, fragancia y grácil frescura) eran igualmente transferidos a las Horas, y de esta forma adornaban a Afrodita cuando ésta surgía del mar, hacían una guirnalda de flores para Pandora, e incluso algunos objetos inanimados eran descritos como receptores de encantos característicos de las Horas. Por lo tanto guardan gran parecido y son mencionada junto con las Cárites, y ambas son frecuentemente confundidas o identificadas. Como fueron concebidas para fomentar la prosperidad de todo aquello que crece, aparecen también como las protectoras de la juventud y los dioses recién nacidos, y los jóvenes atenienses, al ser admitidos entre losefebos, mencionaban a Talo, entre otros dioses, en el juramento que prestaban en el templo de Aglauro. Eso es todo :D y si leíste TODO sin salteártelo te mereces un premio, porque yo también lo lei e.e Bueno falta poco asi q no shoren :'D Ahora q lo pienso me olvide en q me qde *vuelve a leer lo q escribió* listo O:D)

Perséfone le sonrió a la hija de una de sus mejores amigas, ya que siempre la escoltaba hacia su madre.

Hades hizo una mueca al ver a la hija de la diosa que alejaba a su amada Perséfone de sus brazos. (NA: Awwww *w* No lo pude evitar XD)

**Annabeth y Grover avanzaron detrás de las Furias con cautela, buscando una apertura.**

Ares y Atenea asintieron de acuerdo con lo que ambos hacían. Obviamente cada uno con una opinión diferente.

**Tomé el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destape. Riptide se alargó en una reluciente espada de doble filo. **

**Las Furias vacilaron. **

**La Sra. Dodds había sentido la hoja de Riptide antes. Era evidente que no le gustaba verla de nuevo.**

-Ningún monstruo quiere-Afirmaron los hijos de Nike.

**"Ríndete ahora", dijo entre dientes. "Y no sufrirás el tormento eterno."**

-Buen intento-se auto interrumpió Leo.

**"Buen intento", le dije. **

Leo tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

**"Percy, ¡cuidado!" Annabeth gritó. **

**La Sra. Dodds azotó su látigo alrededor de la mano con la espada, mientras las Furias a cada lado se abalanzaron sobre mí.**

Apolo miraba preocupado a su tío que tenía la respiración acelerada.

**Mi mano se sentía como si estuviera envuelta en plomo fundido, pero logre no soltar a Riptide. **

-Así que aprendiste algo Jackson-se burló la asesina del Drakón.

**Hinque a la Furia de la izquierda con su empuñadura, enviándola a tumbarse hacia atrás en un asiento. Me volví y corte en rodajas a la Furia de la derecha. Tan pronto como la hoja se conectó con su cuello, gritó y estalló en polvo. Annabeth tenía a la Sra. Dodds en un agarre de luchador y tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras Grover arrancaba el látigo de las manos.**

-Grave error-hablaron al mismo tiempo Nico, Hades y Grover. Este último con voz lastimera.

**"¡Ay!" -gritó-. "¡Ay! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!"**

-Lo dijimos-hablaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo.

**La Furia que golpee con la empuñadura vino hacia mí de nuevo, garras listas, pero balancee la Riptide y ella se rompió como una piñata.**

Sally y Poseidón soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Teseo se rio al ver el rostro de su padre mientras su hermano le reñía.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba tratando de quitarse a Annabeth de su espalda. Ella dio una patada, araño, silbó y mordió, pero Annabeth la sujeto bien mientras que Grover tenía atadas las piernas de la Sra. Dodds en su propio látigo.**

-¡Muy bien hija!-gritó jubilosa Atenea. Annabeth le miró y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas aún en brazos de su hermano.

-¡Bien hecho Grover!-le alentaron Demeter, Perséfone, Artemisa asintió en dirección al sátiro que se sonrojó. Y las demás hijas e hijos de las diosas de la naturaleza.

**Por último, ellos la empujaron hacia atrás en el pasillo. La Sra. Dodds intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, por lo que se mantuvo tumbada.**

**"¡Zeus te destruirá!" prometió. "¡Hades tendrá tu alma!"**

Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño Percy, quien lo había abrazado anteriormente se estaba quedando sin aire.

**"Braccas meas vescimini!" Grité.**

Los romanos estallaron en carcajadas mientras volvían a maldecir en latín.

Los dioses miraban sorprendidos al pequeño niño.

-¡Poseidón!-gritó alterada Afrodita al ver el estado del niño.

Luego de que el dios le soltara, los romanos seguían riendo, los griegos les miraron confusos sin entender. Leo continúo leyendo y una sonrisa formó su rostro para comenzar a reír

**No estaba seguro de donde venía el Latín. Creo que significa "¡comete mis pantalones!"**

-¡Si!-hablaron en una sola voz los romanos, menos un amargado. (NA: ¡Hey! Rimo :)) XD)

Los griegos comenzaron a reír, junto con Apolo y Hermes, hasta que Hera le insistió, obligó, a Leo a continuar la lectura.

**Una explosión sacudió el autobús. El cabello se erizo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.**

**"¡Fuera!" Annabeth me gritó. "¡Ahora!" Yo no necesitaba ningún estímulo. **

**Corrimos afuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros deambulando en un estupor, discutiendo con el conductor, o dando vueltas en círculos gritando: **

**"¡Vamos a morir!" **

-Que melodramáticos-se burló Dionisio.

-Es irónico que lo diga el dios del teatro-se rio un romano hijo de Febo.

La silueta de Baco se mostró ante todos, para volver a ser un viejo con barba y estomago pronunciado.

**Un turista de camisa hawaiana**

-Amo esas camisas-susurró el dios del mar, haciendo reír a sus hijos y Perseo quienes le habían escuchado.

**con una cámara chasqueo mi fotografía antes de que pudiera recubrir mi espada.**

**-**Oh, por Hades-se oyó suspirar a alguien.

**"¡Nuestras bolsas!" Grover realidad.**

-Les dije que era mala idea-se regocijó el dios de la guerra.

**"dejamos nuestras-" **

**BOOOOOM! **

-¡¿Por qué gritas Leo?!-Lo riño Piper.

-Estaba en mayúsculas-se escusó.

Piper rodó los ojos y Jason rio suavemente para abrazar a su novia.

**Las ventanas del autobús explotaron cuando los pasajeros se pusieron a cubierto. Un relámpago hizo un enorme cráter en el techo,**

-¡Zeus!-bramó Poseidón.

**pero un furioso grito desde el interior me dijo que la Sra. Dodds aún no estaba muerta. **

**"¡Corre!" Annabeth dijo. "¡Ella está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"**

-Salgan de allí-les apresuró Sally, para que su ex dejase de mira amenazadoramente a su hermano.

**Nos sumergimos en los bosques, cuando la lluvia caía, el autobús en llamas detrás de nosotros, y nada más que oscuridad por delante.**

-¡LISTO!-dio un salto Leo-¿quién lee?

-¡Tengo hambre!-se quejó Percy.

-Yo también-asintió Annabeth.

-Bueno será mejor comer e irse a la cama, mañana seguiremos-dijo Hera.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros-calló a todos los presentes.

De la nada aparecieron todo tipo de bocadillos azules…

El primero en reaccionar fue Percy.

-¡Gracias!-y comenzó a comer las extraña pasta azul.

Los demás comenzaron a comer, otros educadamente y el resto como si no hubieran comido en milenios.

Al terminar de cenar, Hera mandó a todos a dormir.

-Mañana a primera hora leeremos el siguiente capítulo.

Todos asintieron desganados excepto dos pequeños y ciertos inmaduros.

Pero nadie notó como una cazadora se separaba de las suyas y se acercaba a cierto hijo del dios del mar.

*****Con Percy y Annabeth*****

**(NA: Dedicado a Frida12346 q qeria un pequeño PERCABETH *o*)**

-Me contaras como es su palacio ¿verdad?-preguntó una curiosa Annabeth imaginando la estructura del edificio.

-Lo prometo-le aseguró el pelinegro.

-¡Gracias Percy!-saltó emocionada Annabeth para darle un abrazo.

Percy se sonrojó pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Vamos Annabeth!-le llamó Malcom regalándole una sonrisa a Percy, a sabiendas de como terminarían juntos. Pero le sorprendió ver a su hermana sonrojada.

*****Con Zoë y Orión*****

**(NA: Dedicado a Mitchel0420 que quería algo de Artemisa &amp; Orión)**

Sin que nadie lo notara, Zoë se acercaba a Orión hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo severa.

-Ehh-preguntó estúpidamente.

-Habla Orión-le dijo gruñendo- ¿qué es lo que te entristece?-esto lo dijo amablemente.

Este solo se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada.

-Nada-susurró.

-No tengo todo el día-le contestó irritada ante su terqueza.

-No es…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Se que te sucede algo Orión, se nota en tus ojos y la mirada que le das a Lady Artemisa ¿Qué está mal?

Orión tragó duro y abrió sus labios temblando para contestar la pregunta. (NA: Soy malota XD)

*****Con los inmaduros*****

-Chris por favor-rogaban Will y los Stoll.

-No-dijo rotundamente.

-No seas malo con ellos-se quejó Leo.

-Pero…

-No ves que nos podemos de rodillas-hablaron los tres arrodillados.

Will se abrazó a sus piernas.

-NO-gruño y soltándose del agarre de su amigo se fue a despedir de la guerrera con un dulce beso.

-¿Lo tienen?-preguntó Will luego de pararse y sacudirse la ropa.

-Nos ofendes-habló Connor mientras su hermano sostenía victorioso en su mano el soñado pendrive.

Leo rio-no puedo creer que haya caído cuando era él quien se los enseñó.

Los otros sonrieron con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Le pediremos a nuestro padre si puedes quedarte a dormir en nuestra habitación-aseguró Connor.

Will asintió.

**KONICHIWUAAAAAAAAAA!**

**HOLA MIS AMORES! Como estan?**

**Espero q muy bien y pues necesito de sus reviews, estoy triste Argentina perdió la copa del mundo :'c Eso sí, cualquiera que haya visto el partido concordará de q nos deben un penal y mínimo tarjeta amarilla para el arqro de Alemania…igualmente estoy ORGULLOSA de mi país :D **

**Por cierto LAMENTO la tardanza es q el mundial me pudo X no saben como voy a pasar mis vacaciones…haciendo tres T.P Mi felicidad no tiene limites *sarcasmo nivel dios* Grr… ¬¬**

**Y ni siquiera uno normal…uno me pidea 5 mapas, el otro una tesis y el otro un video estoy q salto de alegría *sarcasmo nivel titan***

**Pero bueno q se le va a hacer…igualmente minimo quiero subir 2 cap. Cuando comiencen las vacaciones de invierno…(donde vivo aun no comenzaron :/)**

**Y ya q estoy…les doy una historia para q lean…siempre me pregunte como habían sido los años de los Merodeadores y pues con esta historia me rei mucho XD aparte me da ideas para bromas XD**

**Bueno se las dejo aquí *señala con sus dedos el link de abajo***

s/9732716/1/Hogwarts-Los-merodeadores-Primer-año

**Mmmm… q mas a si! Estoy haciendo una nueva historia con mis amigas es un Crossover de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson en la época de los Merodeadores por lo que agradecería sus opiniones… Lo encontrarán en mi perfil..pero igual dejo el link *se encoje de hombros***

s/10509432/1/Guardianas-de-los-Merodeadores

**LISTOO! A responder Reviews!**

**Por cierto fueron muy poquitos :'c bueno solo 13 pero antes me daban mas estoy haciendo algo mal? Díganme porfis :(**

**Ahora si a responder Reviews!**

**LiliSatalin: HOLA! Mmm… Denada FELIZ CUMPLE! ¿q me vas a regalar? *hace ojitosh* mmm… sirve es q me da como pena :/**

**Sui-chan Hitaichiin: Estamos en la misma cuando comento las demás historias estoy como q puse? Y tengo q ir a fijarme q le había escrito FAIL…jajaja**

**WWOOWWW Grax! La verdad es q yo me guie por lo q lei asi q es bueno saber eso :D**

**Mmmm…no me gustaría q nadie me dijera q no me quiera :v estoy en una relación con Nico *o* jajajajaj**

**Soy tan genial q tengo Wattpad ok no XD**

**Bye! ;D**

**AriquRmegustaleer: jajajaj a mi también m gusta esta historia…en especial porq la escibe esa sexy escritora XD**

**Frida12346: Ehhh no tarde mucho ¿verdad? *se encoje en su asiento***

**Ese Perchabeth esta dedicado a ti ;)**

**Mitchel0420: ¬¬ *suenan los truenos, tiembla la tierra y el mar se alborota* ¡Deja de llamarme F-L-O-R! Tu me llamas así…y yo q te dedico tu Artemis &amp; Orión *se va a llorar a la esquinita. Sigue leyendo* ¡NICO ****NO**** ES YAYO!**

** : Grax! No me acordaba…pues hay q quitarle ese puesto y dárselo a mi tio Zeus! Ñ.ñ**

**Giannavale: Si…me olvide de arreglarlo como q no aparece…*hace una mueca* Annabeth tiene medio año más que Percy 3 y ½.**

**BIEN! En el prox. No porq seguire lo q qdo pendiente pero el otro (si me acuerdo porq soy olvidadiza) lo hago :D.**

**Por supuesto!**

**A mi tampoco…Nico es MIO!**

**Mi historia es perfecta Wiiiiii**

**Me ofendes…por supuesto q lo tomare en cuenta…**

**Ehhh…*incomoda* no tarde TANTO o si? Ni q fuera un mes *hace ojitos***

**Nyaruko-san: jjajajjajajajajaj**

**En q esta OOC?**

**Bye! ;D**

**Pta: Am3 a tu herm4n3**

**Pta2: No podrá evitar lo q sentimos el uno del otro…**

**Pta3: Porq el amor es mas fuerteeeeeeeeee**

**Pta4: amo las ptas!**

**Pta5: pero no mas q a Nico *o***

**Antgoncab: HOLA! Grax! Q suerte *con una mano en su pecho* Soy intelectual! Muy inteligente! Soy intelectual! Muy inteligente! Hay q bonita soy! XD Es tan pechocho.**

**Jajajjaja le mande esa indirecta XD le dije a una amiga (q se habla con el) q me puse de novia con Nico XD…Pues espero q lo estes leyendo XD**

**Guest: Hola NYARUKO-SAN! Devuelta XD**

**Si q las hay! Tu hermano esta comentando y me dijo q qria a Percy como a un primo! *le saca la lengua infantilmente***

**Obvio!**

**Yo también :D (no la mia no se bloqueo WIII* pues ya leíste de arriba eso es lo q te espera en 3ro XD**

**Sayonara! Espero leer pronto también tu review, no me alejare de tu hermano, ya sabes lo de siempre O:)**

**Daughter of Poseidon03: ¡PADRE! **

**Mi papi Posy me dijo q le gusto! Q le gusto! *empieza a saltar sobre su cama* XD**

**Nico Rey Fantasma: Holais o/o yo soy una loka sin remedio, ya les dije q mi mami Atenea me envio a un lugar muy bonita con almhoadas blancas y me regalaron una chaqueta blanca q se ata por atrás ñ.ñ XD**

**Pfff…me llegan solas :)**

**VES! Es lo q estoy diciendo! Pero tu hermana no me cree! *llora desconsoladamente* dice q te vio espiando a Percy mientras se cambiaba… :´c**

**:D es bueno tener buena influencia…**

**Lo siento! Q malos padre…bueno al menos tio Zeus no quiere matarte… *hace una mueca***

**No te preocupes *vio su sonrisa* o/o *desvia la mirada***

**Grax o/o *se sonroja tanto q le hace competencia al cabello de los Weasly* te mando otro…no te preocupes ñ.ñ**

**Bye! :D**

**Esos eran todos…*sigue con la mirada soñadora* actualizare lo mas rápido q pueda!**

**Y…y…*le golpean la cabeza…devuelve el golpe***

**Los ama La Otaku que lee libros…**

**Bye! ;D**

**Pta: Tengo cuenta en Wattpad para los q no tienen cuenta aca. Es LaOtakuQueLeeLibros**

**Besos!**

**Pta2: Se q les prometí revelar en este cap. Lo q era C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D y C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R pero lo hare en el siguiente cap. Ñ.ñ soy malota XD**

**Pta3: tenia el cap. Listo por la tarde pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo porq me fui a Natacion perdonen! Ñ.ñ**

N autobús


	12. Sentimientos que florecen

**_Capitulo dedicado a Fer...grax por el apoyo, soportarme en Line y darme ideas!_  
**

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XII:**** Sentimientos que florecen.**

*****POV MALCOM*****

Luego de superar el darme cuenta de que a Percy le gustaba mi hermanita…y alegre y desafortunadamente ella le correspondía, al ver el color en las mejillas de ambos que no se comparaban ni con los cabellos de Rachel. Me encontré a mí mismo, nuevamente, desarrollando planes para hacérsela difícil. Pero, lamentablemente, no podía hacer eso, en primer lugar porque Annabeth me mataría, en segunda no quería tener un dios en mi contra y tercero, Percy había demostrado que su amor hacia mi hermanita era enorme al saltar junto a ella para afrontar al Tártaro. (NA: Recuerden que vienen después de La Marca de Atenea ;) The Mark of Athena en inglés e.e eso de la mitad, un poco más un poco menos, de La casa de Hades)

Una lágrima quiso escapar de mis ojos, por lo que, con esfuerzo evite que sea derramada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunta mi bella hermanita.

-Si no te preocupes…

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-ella siempre tan amable.

-¿Me responderías una pregunta?-le digo con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

-Lo estoy haciendo.

Le ignoré y proseguí con mi cometido.

-Pero debes responder con total sinceridad.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?-gruñe indignada.

-Por supuesto que no-aclaro rápidamente-. Lo que quiero decir es que es algo personal…

-Oh.

Ella baja la vista pensativa.

-No es sobre tu padre, eso ya lo sé-le aclaro al ver su duda.

Ella se ve claramente sorprendida, pero no por nada era su hermano favorito.

-Oh, entonces bien.

-Júralo por el Río Estigio.

Ella frunce el ceño pero lo hace.

-Juro por el Río Estigio responder con total sinceridad a la pregunta que formule mi hermano mayor.

Un relámpago y el acuerdo está sellado. Sonrío traviesamente, digna de un hijo de Hermes y formulo mi pregunta.

-¿Te gusta Percy?

Ella duda, pero sabe que esta bajo palabra por lo que con un tono rosado en sus mejillas abre la boca para contestar.

-Pu-pues…yo…

-Si te gusta te apoyaremos-le recordé.

Ella susurró algo por lo bajo que no fui capaz de oír.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-No lo sé-repitió bajito-, no estoy segura.

Yo sólo asentí y le abracé fuertemente.

-No te preocupes princesa-le susurré al oído-, nadie se enterará de esta conversación.

Le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió agradecida.

*****POV TESEO*****

Acababa de salir de la sala de tronos caminando por un pasillo blanco con detalles dorados mientras pensaba en que podría hacer para dejar de aburrirme…

Suspiré y me quedé pensando en que podía hacer…entonces se me vino a la cabeza ciertos bromistas, decidido a ir al templo de Apolo que es el que quedaba más cerca, emprendiendo el camino hacia las cabañas/templo/palacio del dios de la verdad.

Iba caminando mientras observaba las puertas que llevaban hacia el palacio de los dioses.

Zeus…por supuesto la primera puerta, se veía tormentas y detalles plateados en forma de rallos junto a unas águilas que surcaban los "cielos"…claro que no hacia falta decir que se oían tronadas en el interior del lugar.

La segunda no hacía falta decir de quien era, pavos reales ocupaban gran lugar en el centro de cada puerta, mientras granadas decoraban los costados de esos animales y un toque que le dio gracia fue que el pomo de la puerta eran argollas de casamiento.

Continuó caminando y encontró las puertas gigantescas que daban paso hacia el templo de su padre, era fácil de distinguir, en una parte se notaba la arena de la playa llena de conchas marinas, llegando más al centro un mar tranquilo con brillos cristalinos y más arriba un corcel alado que extendía sus alas y hacia frente a una pequeña tormenta que se acercaba. Claro que se respiraba el aroma a playa y se oía el sonido del mar al chocar con unas rocas, el pomo de la puerta estaba hecho por perlas.

La siguiente era de Deméter, su puerta era similar a la de su hermana Hera.

-_Bueno quizás sea porque también es diosa protectora del matrimonio_-pensé.

Su animal sagrado, el cerdo, se encontraba rodeado de trigo y tomate y llegaba el sutil aroma del pasto recién podado (NA: O cortado pero quedaba mal xD)

Si lo pensaba bien, los palacios se encontraban en el mismo orden que en el Campamento Mestizo, tenía sentido si lo pensaba.

-_La cabaña 1 pertenecía a Zeus, la 2 de Hera, la 3 de su padre, la cuatro de Deméter y si recordaba bien la 5 era del odioso de Ares, seguida de la 6 de…la diosa de la sabiduría…la 7 de Apolo, que es hacia donde se dirigía._

Intentó seguir pensando en el orden para no prestarle atención a la puerta roja sangre donde a su alrededor había espadas, lanzas y demás armas blancas y algunas de fuego (muy pocas) donde había dos jabalíes enormes chocando sus cabezas, ambos con la boca sangrante por falta de sus colmillos que eran los picaportes de la puerta.

-_La cabaña 8 era de Artemisa, dónde se encontraba con sus sexys cazadoras, la 9 de Hefesto, la 10 de Afrodita, la 11 de Hermes y la 12 de Dionisio y quizás habría alguna puerta para Hades y Hestia al final._

Iba a ignorar, esta vez, con mayor éxito el palacio de Atenea, ya que esta le traía recuerdos no muy gratos.

_-Mirada al frente…mirada al frente…mirada al… _¿Percy?-esto último en voz alta.

Mi hermanito menor se encontraba sonrojado, con una sonrisa de idiota (NA: Enamorado *w*) mientras observaba las puertas del palacio de Atenea. Me maldije en silencio al observar al búho gris a los ojos que se ocultaban tras unas gafas de lectura mientras sostenía un libro. Un mapa de batalla era lo que había detrás del búho junto con unas cuchillas y espadas.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando olvidar a Ariadna…Percy, él era el importante ahora.

-Percy-le sacudí, pero el seguía con esa sonrisa y los ojos desviados hacia el búho-¡Percy!

Él me miró y no lo hizo, me veía pero no me veía, me estaba mirando, pero era como si viera a otra persona que ocupase mi lugar. (NA: Muy a lo Ron cuando le dieron Amortentia? así ñ_ñ)

-¡Percy!-no hubo cambios.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_ No podía dejarlo en este estado _¿y si lo había maldecido?_

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cargarlo a cuestas cual saco de papá y comenzar a correr en dirección al templo de su padre.

_Cinco…_

Ni con mis grandes zancadas Percy despabilaba.

_Cuatro…_

Estuvo a punto de caer pero lo sostuve a tiempo.

_Tres…_

Ni siquiera toqué, literalmente me atropellé con las puertas, ni siquiera me inmute.

Mi padre se sobresalto, parecía muy a gusto hablando con Sally.

Ella tenía un tono carmín en sus mejillas y actuaba agradecida por la interrupción…hasta que vio a quien traía a cuestas.

-Percy-dijo preocupada y su tono rosado se esfumó para dar paso a una palidez digna de Hades.

Papá ya estaba a mi lado, obviamente preocupado, tomó a mi hermano en brazos y lo observó.

Con alivio descubrí, que ya no traía esa cara de idiota, sino más bien parecía desconcertado.

-¿Percy estás bien?-habló mi papá.

Él sólo le sonrió tranquilamente y luego llamó la atención de su madre, aunque no hacia falta.

-Pasó mami…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó angustiada.

_-Me sacó las palabras de la boca_-Pensé.

-Eso…-dijo como quien dice cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Su ceño fruncido era de total concentración para entender a que se refería mi hermano, claro que la de mi padre era igual y quizás también la mía.

-¡Eso!-volvió a repetir, esta vez gritando.

Su rostro expresaba lo que pensaba, no entendí.

Percy suspiró exageradamente y se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-Valla que si da miedo_

-Uff me dijiste que te diga si pasaba-lucía indignado.

-¿De qué hablas Percy?-se notaba que estaba forzando a su cerebro a cooperar.

Percy suspiro exageradamente e indignado habló.

\- Uff, ya fue.

Y caminando lentamente fue hacia un lago, obviamente buscando una puerta, claro que él no sabía que tenía que sumergirse para llegar al palacio en el mar.

Papá se acercó y lo guio hacia su palacio, ahí pude observar la habitación.

Las paredes del mismo color que el fondo del mar, pasando de la oscuridad hacia la claridad de manera vertical, el sonido de las rocas al chocar se debía al techo, donde mostraba un lugar aleatorio dónde un cielo celeste ocupaba un pequeño espacio y las olas chocaban sin remordimiento sobre rocas y grandes elevaciones de tierra.

En las paredes había incrustadas conchas marinas que destilaban luz plateada y unas perlas incrustadas en los bordes del pequeño lago.

Dejé de inspeccionar el lugar al sentirse observado.

-¿Sally?-la mujer parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Yo…yo sólo…-titubeaba y parecía indecisa de hablar o no, por lo que le alenté a seguir con una sonrisa-quería saber…digo, quería que supieras que no estás solo...-no entendía de lo que hablaba-se que no soy tu madre biológica y que no puedo ocupar su lugar y demás…pero, durante la lectura si necesitas hablar…solo, dilo.

-_¿A qué venía todo eso?_

-Se que sufres-ella se acercó posó una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo-, quizás por amor…se nota, Atenea ¿ha hecho algo?

-No

Salió más cortante de lo que pretendía.

-Bien, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Ella se alejó y fue directo al lago, metió sus pies dentro logrando cubrir sólo hasta sus tobillos de agua.

-Son malos recuerdos.

Era lo máximo que sacaría la mortal de mí, no iba a cubrirla con mi oscuridad.

-Lo sé.

Eso me sorprendió, ella sólo me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes, se que no fue tu culpa, que sólo lo hiciste para protegerla.

Y se sumergió en el lago.

Me había dado mucho que pensar.

_-Ella ¿Sabía sobre Ariadna?_

*****POV ZOË*****

**(NA: Estoy orgullosa de decir que la mala onda de mi hermano fue el que hizo esta escena posible)**

Me separé del grupo solo unos instantes para hablar con el semigigante.

Él se encontraba ido, apoyado en una columna de mármol blanca mirando hacia la nada.

-Orión-susurré.

Reaccionó a la primera y me observó por unos instantes, parecía decepcionado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte cazadora?-su tono era triste aunque intentó que sonara de mala manera.

-¿Desde cuándo soy "cazadora" y no Zoë?-pregunté dolida.

Él no respondió y cambio de dirección la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pensé en acercarme pero dudaba que eso sirviera en estos momentos- ¿Qué te aflige?

-No quiero darte problemas cazadora-fruncí el ceño, no quería que se volviera costumbre llamarme de ese modo- pero si las demás te vieran conmigo, un muchacho-recalcó-, no te gustará lo que vendrá y no me haré cargo.

Cerró los ojos y se impulsó para ponerse recto mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-No querrás que piensen que has roto tu juramento-me miró e hizo amague de huir de esa situación, pero no iba a dejarle.

Le jalé de la muñeca y lo volví.

-Dejémonos de juegos Orión-mí voz sonó más firme de lo que realmente sentía.

-No soy un juguete para que se diviertan-gruño-, no voy a ser el juguete de otra cazadora, ¡tengo sentimientos!

Giró su muñeca y se soltó de mi agarre.

-¡Nadie está jugando contigo!-le grité, no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Sí, lo están haciendo, las Destinos lo hacen, los dioses lo hicieron y lo seguirán haciendo, ustedes lo hicieron.

-Nosotras jamás…

-Se ponen como víctimas en la historia sin importarles a quienes dañen. No todos los hombres del mundo son malos, no todas las mujeres son buenas.

Iba a replicar, pero el me calló enseguida.

-Estoy cansado, arto de todo esto, quiero ser normal…pero jamás cambiaría lo que soy…porque pude conocer…-su voz se cortó y sus ojos se cristalizaron-eso no importa.

-Si, importa, a mí me importa.

-Lo que a ti te importe o no me tiene sin cuidado.

-Orión-mi voz sonó tan débil en esos momentos, no comprendía porque me hablaba de esa manera, ¿Qué sucedió con el joven sonriente al que alguna vez inmortalicé como hermano mayor? ¿Qué sucedió con esa persona de sentimientos puros? ¿Esa persona que amaba a mi señora? Y caí en la cuenta.

-Tú no estás en contra de la caza, tú estás triste por Artemisa y la tristeza la disfrazas con furia.

La tensión cayó como un balde de agua helada, y los dos guardamos silencio.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiró-murmuró luego de unos minutos.

Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, agitó su cabello rubio de forma en que su flequillo cubriera uno de sus ojos verde mar, como usualmente lo hacía su hermano Teseo.

-Orión-intenté acercarme al ver sus intenciones, no por nada estuve conviviendo con él cuando era joven, rápidamente una ola se lo tragó y desapareció por completo.

No debí quedarme callada esos minutos, los cuales, seguramente, Orión estuvo llamando a esa ola marina.

*****POV NORMAL*****

Luego del espectacular robo del pendrive, Travis y Connor fueron a rogarle al dios del sol, el permiso para que su hijo se quede a dormir en la habitación que les cedió Hermes.

-Por favor, papá-rogaba Will.

Por supuesto, el dios no iba a negarse pero, luego de las humillaciones que recibió, tenía que vengarse ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, señor Apolo. ¿SI?-chillaron los Stoll.

-_Nota mental: enseñarles a afinar a los amigos de su hijo_-pensaba Apolo ante tal agudo sonido.

-Esta bien-accedió el dios y los jóvenes se fueron campantes de una habitación dorada llena de arcos, carcaj y flecas.

Pasaron por las puertas que dirigían a los palacios de los demás dioses, quedó claro cuál era el de Artemisa, bueno, no es como si la imagen de unos ciervos cazando a unos hombres fuera muy alentador.

Luego de esa aterradora imagen, continuaron su camino.

Una puerta de bronce celestial, acero Estigio y oro imperial de máxima seguridad, con escáner de mano para dioses (N: Ya se q los dioses no tiene ADN) y semidioses, obviamente diseñada por Hefesto.

Luego de pasar por esa extraña puerta Travis y Connor pararon abruptamente, llevándose a Will con ellos.

-Espera-murmuraron y de sus bolsillos sacaron unos pañuelos de tela y luego una pasta espesa color verde moco.

-¿Qué…?-el hijo de Apolo no pudo concluir la pregunta ya que sus amigos habían untado la pasta en la tela y habían azotado de un manotazo la sucia prenda en su nariz.

-Es para que no caigas-solo explicó Connor y el mismo ejercicio realizaron ambos hermanos.

-No mires la puerta-me advirtió Travis-, y corre hasta llegar a las puertas de papá.

-No te quites el pañuelo de la nariz-al ver mi amague de tomar dicho pañuelo.

-¿Por qué todo esto?-su rostro demostraba más desconcierto que sus palabras.

-Afrodita tiene en su puerta unos cuadros de muchachas y lanzan rosas, esas largan un olor muy intenso, lo que conllevaría a un desmayo-explicó Travis.

-Eso no es todo, el olor se adhiere a la tela, para eso es la crema, para que no traspase y no se pegue ese olor-terminó Connor.

-Genial-dijo sarcástico.

-Si, Leo tiene el mismo problema-se encogieron de hombros los hermanos.

-A la de tres-dijo con voz ronca Connor.

-Uno-gruño Travis.

-Dos-continuó Connor.

-¡Tres!-gritó Will y el trío continuó su trayectoria hasta llegar a la puerta Caduceo.

No se molestaron en contemplar la puerta, ya que inmediatamente los tres iban hacia una cabaña que pertenecía, enterita y exclusivamente a los hermanos.

-Será mejor quitarnos estas ropas-sugirió Travis y uno por uno fueron duchándose.

Como hacía calor, ya que aunque estaban en invierno Perséfone estaba con su madre, decidieron solo colocarse los pantalones y dejar sus torsos desnudos.

Will se colocó unos jeans azules claros, Travis unos negros y Connor unos azules comunes que le quedaban holgados.

-Será mejor que veamos los videos, por algo he venido ¿no?-se quejó Will.

Los hermanos asintieron y mientras Connor se dirigía a colocar en pendrive en su portátil de primerísima calidad, hecha por Leo, e instalar los videos en la tv gigante, algo ovalada para mayor calidad. Travis fue en busca de los pochoclos con caramelo (Na: No se como le diran ustedes, en Argentina se le dicen pochoclos en otros lugares Pop Corn y de diferentes formas ñ_ñ) y Will traía las frituras. (NA: Papas fritas, mani, chicitos, etc.)

Al terminar observaron su trabajo y comenzaron a mover los pufs para sentarse y observar cómodamente en la sala de tv.

Will quedó en medio sobre un puff dorado, Travis a su derecha con uno rojo y Connor del otro lado con uno azul.

Tomando un control remoto (NA: Mando o como sea q le llamen ustedes) le dieron play al primer video.

_En el primer video mostraban a una joven en un sofá reclinada sobre un libro el cual no se podía leer la tapa porque una cabellera rojo fuego obstruía la visión._

_Ella vestía una camisa blanca de hombre, mucho más grande que su talla._

-Esta escribiendo en su diario-susurro Will.

Por supuesto, él sabía de qué libro se trataba y que la camisa era de su padre, no por nada estuvieron más de un año haciendo esto.

_La muchacha elevó la vista como dándose inspiración mientras golpeaba paulatinamente la punta de una pluma en su labio inferior._

Will no perdía detalle de la escena y sus amigos solo se burlaban mientras comían las frituras.

_La joven se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuaderno, escribió unas palabras y cerró el diario._

_En la tapa se puede leer…_

_Rachel 3_

_Ella se puso de pie, demostrando que estaba descalza, y con piruetas fue hacia su habitación._

Connor toma el control remoto y va adelantándole unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja aparece nuevamente en escena.

_Rachel entra con una nueva camisa blanca, pero con manchitas de todos los colores, junto con un short verde claro también con manchitas de pintura. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto y descuidado._

_Traía unos pinceles de diversos tamaños junto con una caja llena de potes con pintura._

El hijo de Apolo miraba embelesado la escena, amaba verla pintar algo, sus gestos, la concentración y pasión que demostraba haciendo lo que a ella más le gustaba.

_Volvió a la habitación y regresó, esta vez con un trípode de pintura, donde se suponía estaba su trabajo, le cubría una sabana blanca._

_Acomodó el trípode de una manera en la que no se viera su pintura, dándole la cara a la cámara._

_Con sus delicadas manos de artistas tomó ambas puntas de la tela y la alzó dejándola tirada aun lado._

_La muchacha abrió la caja arrodillándose buscando un tipo de color en especial. Saco dos potes uno negro y el otro blanco y seguí buscando uno._

Will fruncía el ceño, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había visto a su chica buscar el pote que, seguramente, era el que sacaba siempre y comenzaba a mezclarlos con el blanco y negro.

-Yo digo que debe estar pintando una puesta de sol o algo por el estilo-comentó Connor-, siempre busca diferentes tonos de amarillo y ninguna parece convencerla.

_Y como Will supuso un pote amarillo fue el que se añadió a los otros dos._

_Rachel tomó un pincel y comenzó a mezclar el amarillo y blanco. Su ceño se frunció claramente concentrada mientras se mordía la lengua._

_Su mano se movió dudando hacia el pote blanco para añadir un poco más, por lo que se decidió a utilizar un pincel más pequeño._

_-Vamos esta vez si lo lograré-se escuchó el murmullo de la joven y comenzó a mezclar._

Will se sobresaltó al oír ese ruido.

_Toc toc._

Rápidamente Travis quitó el pendrive y se lo lanzó a Will que lo tomó en el aire sin problemas y con excelente puntería lo lanzó dentro de un frasquito en la cocina donde había orégano.

Connor abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muy enojado Chris.

-Devuelvan el pendrive-gruño.

-Nosotros no…

-Ahórratelas Connor no por nada soy tu hermano.

Chris entró y sacó su pequeño celular último modelo diseñado por Leo. (NA: Obvio 3)

Los demás pensaron que enviaría un mensaje o algo parecido, claro que no sabían que el hijo de Hermes tenía un programa rastreador en el celular que había instalado su amigo, para lograr encontrar al pendrive, por lo que sin dudar fue directo a la cocina, al frasco con orégano más precisamente.

-¿Con que no?-alzó una ceja burlón mientras tomaba el pendrive.

-No sabemos como…

-¿Y tu padre es el dios de la verdad Will?

Y el hijo de Apolo calló. En verdad parecía molesto.

-Si quieren que los amen tendrán que hablar e interactuar con ellas, por medio de un video no lograrán nada-guardó el pendrive dentro de su chaleco-, no creo que a ellas les guste saber que tienen cámaras en su habitación para espiarles. (NA: Por si no había quedado claro xD)

Y se marchó.

-Nosotros no queremos que nos amen-hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

No había mentira más grande.

**KONICHIWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SIIIIII VOLVIIIIIIIII! YUPIIII!**

**Para los que se lo preguntan NO, nome arreglaron la net :/ pero si la compu de escritorio :O por lo que el cap. se realizo en una compu de escritorio…**

**Tengo finde largoooooooooo! hasta el miércoles no tengo clase porquevan a desinfectar mi escuela! Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Para los que estuvieron preocupados, no lo estén! no voy a dejar de publicar!**

**Esto no era totalmente lo que había escrito desde un principio pero si lo fundamental! La verdad me gustó mucho el POV Zoë me salió mejor q en la net :D**

**Tambien, creo q es bastante obvio, me habían dicho (una amiga) que escribo pero no describo las cosas por lo q es obvio describi demasiado…creo.**

**Bien no importa voy a contestar los reviews! ñ_ñ Como extrañaba hacer esto!**

**Bueno ya saben en Wattpad los respondo ahí para no armarme royo asi q voy a pasar sus comentarios para q sepan q pusieron porq dudo MUCHO q se acuerden lo q pusieron LOL.**

**Tambien quería agradecer el apoyo de: Phoenix1993_Guest_NicoReyFantasma_missy-2412_Midnight027**

**Se los agradezco de corazón 3**

**Claro y a los que no comentaron el cap. 12! pero si se preocuparon y demas! jeje**

**Bien ahorita si ñ_ñ**

**Reviews del cap. 11:**

**AriquRmegustaleer**

**ME ENCANTAAA**

**Me alegra que te guste! ñ_ñ**

**cornamenta xD**

**actualiza pronto!**

besos  
PD:quiero saver q significan las iniciales plisssss  
PD2:muy bueno el capitulo

**Pues tu ya viste mi problema asi q Gomen! :'c**

**Pues ya lo sabes! Igual las voy a poner abajo e.e**

**Mitchel0420**

**Hola Florencia, me re encanta joderte *.*** **  
Bueno quería decirte que esta re bueno el capitulo y espero que te tomes todo tranqui con las tareas, es re re jodido pero que se le pode hacer e.e ... Siguiendo con el tema realmente sos mala muy corto momento Orion y Artemisa era pa' más.  
Pd: te apoyo con lo del penal, pito arbitro.  
Pd2: Nico baila get lucky versión tata martino en crackóvia  
Pd3: cuídate FLORENCIA _ Atte: Mitchel D' Gonzaga**

**Hola si lo e notado -.- *gotita estilo anime***

**Es HORRIBLE tener q asistir a estas escuelas mundanas/muggles/mortales :'c**

**Jajajaja es que me han llegado comentarios de personas que no les gsta la pareja…tendre q ver…porq yo la AMO**

**Pta: Gente inteligente!**

**Pta2: No se q es eso y NO quiero buscarlo ¬¬**

**Pta3: NO ME LLAMES FLORENCIAA!**

**Pta4: Eso sono mucho a Dora -·-**

**Frida12346**

**Bueno.. Si , si tardaste mucho :/ pero quiero maaass ORION/ARTEMISA porfis :c** **  
Sigue pronto el capítulo (**

Nos leemos :D

**SII ya vamos dos que quieren a Orion y Artemisa juntos espero no haberte decepcionado…**

**Auror DragonSlayer**

**Me ha gustado mucho, aunque me salte el percabeth *se cubre con un escudo de bronce*  
Fue muy gracioso las reacciones de leo XDDD  
Me ha llamado la atencion el Orion/Artemisa, a ver como lo sigues  
Ya quiero ver que significa porque no entiendo nada XDDD  
Y dile a Will que que pena porque :¡Rachel es mia! ÒoÓ  
Espero ansioso el proximo  
Nos leemos luego!**

**Por que? :c *se larga a llorar y le tira una cuchilla que choca contra el escudo***

**Es q mi Leo es lo mas 3**

**Ni yo se como seguirla mis dedos se mueven solos cuando escriben xD**

**Pues ya lo hice igualmente lo aclarare al final ;)**

**OOOOHHHH! Se arma revuelo en la sala! Llamen a los bomberos que se incendia fuego todo! Jajajajaja**

***Aparece Will* Rachel es mia Arquetipo! *Le muestra una foto de Rachel, la mueve de un lado a otro y luego la lanza lejos y Will la sigue***

**Nyaruko - San**

**NICO NO ES TUYOOOOOO  
y te lo digo todas las veces que sea necesario.** **  
Si, muy malota.  
Ah, mi hermano está muy ooc porque está como demasiado... alegre, feliz... no es el amargado hijo de Hades de los libros ¿a nadie le parece raro eso? .-. digo nomas  
¿En donde vivís? Porque yo empecé las vacas hace como dos semanas .-. (Patagonia, Rio Negro) Tengo 3 semanas de vacas :3 soy feliz.  
No drama, mientras lo termines publicando un día más o uno menos no hace taanta diferencia c:**

Hito-Chan

PD: Igual amo tu historia c:  
PERO NICO NO ES TUYOOOO...  
Pero me estás cayendo bien, por ahí te dejo estar con el sin enojarme... Tanto... c:  
PD2: Las otakus dominaremos el mundo! :3

**SI LO ESS! ÒoÓ**

**Y te lo digo las veces que sea necesario!**

**La más malota..**

**Creo q eres la unica xD pero esta bien, como siempre lo tomo en cuenta lo q pasa es q se me hace duro ver a Nico tan triste :c el no se comporta asi conmigo *sonrisa maliciosa***

**Yo vivo en Burzaco, Buenos Aires! La capital de nuestro querido pais! Jejeje**

**Hay que chulés! :3**

**Pta: Yo tambien me amo digo, yo tambien amo a mis lectores O:D**

**NICO ES MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hay que amor! Ya me caiste mejor ñ.ñ**

**Pta: Shh… nadie debe enterarse ;)**

**Giannavale**

**me encantaaaaa! pero quiero saber que se traen ente manos los inmadurosss!  
son eso del pendrive!  
por favorrrrr!  
y no! no estas haciendo nada mal, me encanta como escribes, no cambies nada...  
bueno chaoooo!  
y... te comprendo... yo no soy de argentina, pero le iba! y si se que es injusto como todos favorecían a los de Alemania.  
espero actualices pronto!**

**Pues yo lo viste jejeje**

**Hay grax! Me haces sonrojar ñ_ñ**

**Alemanes hij*s de PIIIIPPP! Ok. No tengo nada contra los alemanes! Pero hasta ellos se esperaban el penal! *gruñe***

**olorasal**

**Hola, esta muy gracioso el capítulo.  
Por favor, por lo que más quieras, tienes que desvelar el significado de esas siglas C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D y C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R.** **  
Me ha costado lo mío aprendérmelas.** **  
Por cierto, siento lo de Argentina, pero al menos llegaron a la final ( np como España x.x)**

**Que chulés te las aprendistee!**

**Jajajaja pobre España! Pero al menos habian ganado antes la copa!**

**NicoReyFantasma**

**¡SI! Alguien me entiende.**

Ja, mi querida hermana tan pero taaan sobreprotectora  
*rueda los ojos*  
No le hagas caso, le dice eso a todas las chicas para espantarlas y pues también soy muy poco sociable, como tu sabes.  
Mmmm... pues a tu capi no le falta nada, al contrario sigue siendo muy entretenido

***sonrisa tranquilizadora*  
estúpidas tareas escolares, :( lo siento por ti. Por lo menos, no tienes de profesora a Alecto  
*se estremece*  
Bye PS te mando un abrazo y un beso novia mia.**

**Cuanto disfrutare q tu hermana lea esto xD (nyaruko-san)**

**Por supuesto q te entiendo! Ñ_ñ**

**Jejej no te preocupes, mejor asi las zorras no te acosan *gruñe***

**Grax! *mira su sonrisa, se sonroja* O/O**

**En eso te compadezco mira q tener a esa murciélago de maestra! *saca la lengua asqueada***

**Igualmente amor! ;) cuidate vale? Y hazle una broma a Alecto de mi parte, no lo se quizas pintarle el pelo de rosa chillon O:) pero no te arriesgues demasiado.**

**What if**

**¡Hola! ****¿Qué tal?  
Un capítulo precioso, genial. ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! Tienes que desvelar el significado de ESAS siglas ¡Por favor!**

**Me encanta tener este poder xD**

**Pues el significado la pondre abajo pero no creo qe sea necesario…**

**mar91**

**Muy bien.  
Orion le contara sus problemas a Zoe**

**Pues no fue lo que hizo xD la primera vez que lo escribi si pero esta no tanto xD**

**missy-2412**

**hola queria decirte que me encanto tu historia y que quiero que la siguas solo una peticion te suplico que los romanos entrenen con lis griegos porfavor! Y algo mas quiero poseidon y sally se besen! Quiero saber la reaccion que tendria sally estodo gracias besos  
n.n**

**El entrenamiento y el captura la bandera se aran no te preocupes ;)**

**Pues, la verdad no pensaba juntarlos…porque ella tiene a Paul…me lo pensare…**

**Gaby**

**Hola... Cuando la vas a seguir? Espero que pronto... No la abandones...  
Besos  
Gaby**

**Bueno querida Gaby actualica, asi q prendele una vela a la virgen ante tal milagro xD**

**Siena**

**Hola. Me encanta tu historia! Amo la pareja Rachel y Will. Y Orion Artemisa, Chris Clarisse,...  
Continuala porfa. No la dejes que esta historia vale la pena  
Besos,** **  
Siena**

**Que bien q te gusten! Yo las amo!**

**Si obvio que vale la pena porq la hice yo… ! xD**

**No te preocupes que no lo are!**

**myra**

**¿sabes lo que dicen de los borrachos y los niños verdad? en mi opinión la bebida sólo saca a relucir la verdadera naturaleza del bebedor. así que no entiendo por qué insistes en empatar a artemis con orión.**

**Bueno, la verdad es q lo se, pero es q esa pareja siempre quise q vuelva y hay a muchos que le gustan…aunque tambien tienes razon…lo dejare al criterio de todos…**

**Bien! La verdad creo q los comentarios fueron mas largos que el propio cap. xD**

**Una pregunta para hacerles por si no han leido los reviews:**

**La pareja de Orion y Artemisa la continuo? **

**O la acabo y que termine como amigos?**

**Esta a su criterio…**

**Y AHORA SI POR LO QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO!**

**LAS INICIALES!**

**Camara**

**Para**

**Espiar**

**A**

**Las**

**Hijas **

**De**

**Demeter**

**(C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D)**

**Camara**

**Para**

**Espiar**

**A**

**La**

**Oráculo**

**De**

**Delfos**

**Rachel**

**(C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D)**

**TADAAAAAA!**

**ESO ES TODO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**¡LOS AMA LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS!**


	13. Visitamos el Emporio de gnomos de jardín

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XII:**** Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía M.**

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las once del medio día todos se encontraban frescos cual lechuga y ya desayunados por lo que Atenea sugirió –exigió- continuar con la lectura de los libros.

Todos aceptaron gustosos –atemorizados- y Hestia hizo aparecer nuevamente los cojines para que se continuase la lectura.

Annabeth se sentó junto a Percy que se encontraba avergonzado entre las cazadoras, este le sonrió y ella desvió la vista sonrojada, topándose con el rostro de su hermano el cual le giño un ojo.

-Buen día-susurro ella.

-Muy buenos-le corrigió sonriente el hijo de Poseidón sin darse cuenta.

Eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían ese día.

Por otro lado, Sally observaba esto enternecida y un brillo de comprensión surgió de sus ojos.

-_No pensé que recordara esa promesa-_pensó con dulzura.

***FLASH BACK***

_-¿Qué sentiste cuando te enamoraste de papá, mami?-preguntó curioso un niño pequeño a su joven madre._

_Se encontraban en la playa de Montauk asando Hot Dogs y malvaviscos, Percy tomó un malvavisco los sopló y se lo metió en la boca._

_-Pues…-le pregunta tomó, obviamente desprevenida a la madre- son como mariposas que bailan en tu estómago._

_Percy trago y su madre le dio un pequeño mordisco a las suculentas salchichas._

_-Pero no se comen las mariposas-frunció el ceño-, ¿cómo llegan allí?_

_Sally tragó ese pequeño trozo dejando aún lado la salchicha para poder hablar con su hijo._

_-Es una manera de hablar-le explicó-, la personita especial te va a hacer sentir muy bien y…_

_-Pero tú me haces sentir bien mami._

_-Tu también cielo, pero será de una manera diferente…ella será tu hogar (NA: Si a lo Beautiful Disaster ;D xD me parece q arruiné el momento)._

_-Pero yo ya tengo un hogar, contigo._

_Sally sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo._

_-Cuando hables con esa personita sentirás calidez, alegría, libertad y solo un abrazo o cualquier muestra de afecto hará que te sientas muy, muy feliz._

_El niño se veía, aún más confundido y recio a creer que otra persona, aparte de su madre, pudiera darle tales reacciones. Iba a replicar, hasta que vio la expectativa y el deseo de que eso sucediera que mostraba el rostro de su madre._

_-Mami, te prometo que si llego a encontrar a esa personita serás la primera en saberlo._

***END FLASH BACK***

Afrodita chillo fuera de sí al ver un pequeño hilo rojo unir un dedo de cada niño. (NA: No se si conocen la leyenda del lazo rojo…si la conocen bien por ustedes y si no, búsquenla si quieren pero luego se comprenderá ñ_ñ)

Zoë observó atentamente a Orión que observaba sin perder detalle a su patrona que discutía con Afrodita.

Chris le rezaba a la diosa del amor, la cual le hecho un vistazo, para que sus amigos no se comporten como unos idiotas con sus amigas.

Sally se sentó entre Teseo y Orión, el héroe de cabello marrón chocolate se movió, incómodo, en su lugar, le agradaba la madre de su hermano, pero le incomodaba el saber que sospechaba sobre la relación que tuvo con…no quería siquiera recordar su nombre, le dolía demasiado.

Clarisse se acercó a un hijo de Marte con el cual entablaron una amena charla el día anterior.

-No te olvides de nuestra encuentro-le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa-, imbécil.

-Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar princesa-le contestó este.

-No retrocedí ante un Drakon, piensas que lo haré ante ti-se burlo.

-Has lo que quieras, cuando termine el capítulo tendrás el escarmiento de tu vida.

-Eso…esta por verse, niño

Y como llegó volvió para sentarse junto a su novio que había finalizado de rezar.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó Leo que fue el último en leer.

-Yo lo hago-se ofreció Perseo, que hace bastante tenía ganas de leer.

El carraspeo.

**Capítulo 11:**

**VISITAMOS EL EMPORIO DE GNOMOS DE JARDIN DE LA TIA M.**

-Me suena, creo que había visitado alguna de sus sucursales-murmuró para si el héroe al leer el título.

-Sinceramente, no tuve buenas experiencias con mis Tías-comentó Leo disgustado, recordando obviamente a si tía Callida.

**En cierto modo, es lindo saber que hay dioses griegos allí afuera,**

-Sabíamos que nos querías-quiso apapacharlo Afrodita.

Percy sonrió travieso como si supiera lo que le seguía a su pensamiento futuro.

Annabeth malinterpretó la sonrisa y gruño molesta.

Malcom solo se rio, que fácil era vigilarlos si estaban en frente suyo, un perfecto lugar para ver sus rostros y fingir que miraba al héroe que estaba entre medios de ese especie de círculo.

**porque tienes alguien para culpar cuando las cosas salgan mal.**

-¡Oye!-se quejó la mayoría como niños pequeños.

**Por ejemplo, cuando te alejas de un autobús que recién ha sido atacado por una monstruosa vieja**

La mayoría se estremeció, pero nadie más que Nico, quien sufría siendo alumno en el Inframundo de esa vieja.

**y explotado por un relámpago, y está lloviendo encima de todo lo demás, la mayoría de la gente podría pensar que es solo realmente mala suerte; cuando eres un mestizo, tienes por entendido que alguna fuerza divina realmente intenta arruinar tu día.**

Los mestizos asintieron junto con las mortales, el sátiro y el centauro.

**Así que ahí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, pasando en medio del bosque a lo largo de la rivera de New Jersey,**

-Ese lugar es asqueroso-gruño disgustada Artemisa-, nunca se puede encontrar animales, esta horriblemente contaminado.

Grover, Deméter y sus hijas romanas y griegas, Poseidón, Sally y Quirón gruñeron.

**el resplandor de la ciudad de New York poniendo amarillo el cielo de noche detrás de nosotros, y el olor del Hudson en nuestras narices.**

Poseidón y sus hijos junto con los antes mencionados volvieron a gruñir, no solo el bosque, sino que también su río estaba contaminado.

**Grover estaba temblando y rebuznando, sus grandes ojos de cabra se volvieron rendijas de pupila y llenos de terror.**

-Pobre amigo burro-dijo Percy lastimeramente.

-Soy cabra-se hizo el ofendido Grover para que el niño no esté triste.

Él sólo se limito a sacarle la lengua.

"**Tres Benévolas. Las tres de una vez."**

-Eso si es tener mala suerte-murmuró Nico, que sabía, por experiencia propia, lo malvadas que podían ser.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

-No estaban muy agresivas-dijo Nico.

-Para mí si lo estaban, y bastante-dijo Leo.

-No, no lo estaban-seguía negando el sexy hijo de Hades.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Hades-, estaban muy exigentes.

Nico se estremeció.

**Estaba bastante en estado de shock yo también. La explosión de las ventanas del autobús todavía sonaba en mis oídos.**

-Tuvieron suerte-comentó Atenea-, algún trozo de vidrio pudo haber sido aventado fuertemente contra ustedes, lo mismo con pedazos de metal.

Grover se estremeció, ¿quién hubiera pesado que sus adoradas latitas hubieran podido causarle la muerte? (NA: Y si lo vi en mil maneras de morir O:D)

**Pero Annabeth se mantuvo arrastrándonos, diciendo: "¡Vamos adelante! Mientras más lejanos lleguemos, mejor."**

Atenea y sus hijos asintieron a lo dicho de su hermana quien sonreía orgullosa.

Percy se sonrojó pero mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo arrullar a más de una.

"**Todo nuestro dinero estaba allí." Le recordé a ella.**

-¡No!-gritaron angustiados los hijos de Hermes/ Mercurio.

Menos tres jóvenes, dos distraídos y uno curioso.

"**Nuestra comida**

Leo se abrazo a la primera persona que vio, Piper, e hizo que lloraba a lágrima viva por la perdida de los alimentos.

**y nuestras ropas.**

Llegó el momento de hacer escándalo a las hijas de Afrodita/ Venus.

**Todo."**

"**Bueno, puede que si tu no hubieras decidido saltar en la pelea…"**

-Pero te salvo la vida-exclamó impactada Thalía.

Annabeth frunció el ceño al libro y se volteó a su nuevo amigo.

-En verdad, lo siento-se disculpó cabizbaja.

-No importa-le consoló el niño.

-Okey-murmuró Mlcom-, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Los dioses estaban impresionados y comenzaron a cuestionarse si la niña era hija de la orgullosa diosa.

"**¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te mataran?"**

Todos le dieron la razón.

"**No necesitabas protegerme, Percy. Yo habría estado bien."**

-Rebanado como pan de emparedado-se burló Leo-, pero bien.

"**Rebanado como pan de emparedado." Grover agregó. "Pero bien."**

-No, no, no, no, no, no-murmuraba Leo pálido.

Perseo observó preocupado al mestizo.

-Está bien-le tranquilizó Jason al dios de las fraguas.

-Ya saldrá del shock-comentó divertida Hazel.

Piper solo intentaba calmarlo, mientras Frank se reía.

"**Cállate, niño cabra." Annabeth dijo.**

-Pero tiene razón-se quejó una niña, hija de Febo.

Y sus hermanos le daban la razón.

-_Nunca me libraré de ese mote_-se quejó Grover en su fuero interno.

**Grover rebuznó tristemente. "Latas de estaño…una bolsa perfectamente buena de latas de estaño."**

-Claro, porque eso es lo más importante-se burló Travis.

Él y su hermano, parecían haber tomado una decisión, porque volvían a ser los de antes, salvo por el pequeño hecho de tener un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

**Caminamos haciendo ruido a lo largo de la tierra blanda,**

Las cazadoras negaron con la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente.

**a través de desagradables árboles torcidos que olían a lavandería.**

Todos los que protegian, se interesaban y/o amaban la naturaleza gruñeron indignados.

**Luego de algunos minutos, Annabeth se colocó a mi lado. "Mira, yo…" Su voz vaciló. "Aprecio que regresaras por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Eso fue en realidad, valiente."**

Los mestizos sonrieron orgullosos de su líder.

Annabeth asentía ante lo dicho, mientras Percy adquiría un tono carmín en las mejillas, muy similar al que estaba obteniendo Heracles, es una lástima que no sea por la misma forma.

"**Somos un equipo, ¿correcto?"**

**Ella guardó silencio por algunos pasos más. "Es solo que si mueres…aparte del hecho que eso realmente apestaría para ti,**

-Pff, como crees-se burló Connor-, no es como si morir fuera la gran cosa.

Y luego cayó en la cuenta, se encontraba en un lugar donde los héroes más famosos y fuertes de la antigua Grecia, todos aquellos que habían muerto.

Desvió la vista avergonzado.

Perseo comprendiendo la inquietud, prosiguió con la lectura como si nada hubiese sucedido.

**querría decir que la búsqueda se terminó. Ésta puede ser mi única oportunidad para ver el mundo real."**

La gran mayoría observaron sorprendidos a la pequeña Annabeth por aquellas palabras.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿no te importa?-preguntó temerosa por la respuesta Hazel.

La rubia bajó la vista avergonzada y el pelinegro sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Si me importa-susurró.

Pero la única que fue capas de oírlo fue Zoë por su gran audición para la caza.

Annabeth tomó de la mano al ojiverde como pidiendo disculpas, pero este la rechazó.

**La tormenta eléctrica finalmente se había aplacado. El resplandor de la ciudad se desvaneció detrás de nosotros, dejándonos en total oscuridad.**

La mayoría se estremeció, cualquier ser con sentido común le tendría miedo a la oscuridad.

**No podría ver nada de Annabeth excepto su destello de luz de su cabello rubio.**

Percy se removió inquieto, conteniendo las ganas de acariciar ese cabello que según pensaba él, era más suave que el mismísimo algodón.

"**¿No has dejado el Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete?" Le pregunté a ella.**

"**No…solo viajes breves del campo. Mi papá…"**

La rubia reprimió un sollozo y solo abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas.

"**El profesor de historia."**

"**Si. No resultó vivir en casa.**

La pequeña niña sentía que con cada palabra, su esperanza de tener una buena relación con su padre se iba esfumando.

**Digo, el Campamento Mestizo es mi casa." Ella sacaba rápidamente sus palabras ahora, como si temiera que alguien pudiese intentar detenerla.**

Thalía sintió un _Deja vú_, fue lo mismo que sucedió, luego de muchas semanas cuando la pequeña rubia le contó a ella y Luke su anterior vida.

"**En el Campamento entrenas y entrenas. Y eso es todo genial y todo, pero el mundo real es donde los monstruos están. Es ahí donde aprendes si eres algo bueno o no."**

Atenea reprimió el regaño que iba a darle a su hija al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

El hijo de Poseidón se encontraba indeciso sobre si contenerla o no.

**Si no lo supiera mejor, no podría jurar que oí duda en su voz.**

"**Eres muy buena con ese cuchillo." Dije.**

Percy, finalmente, se había decidido a abrazarla y oyó un débil _Gracias_

"**¿Lo piensas así?"**

-No te he visto con un cuchillo-susurró Percy para que nadie lo oiga, claro que no sabía de la buena audición que poseían las cazadoras-, pero alguien que pueda mandar de paseo a una Furia esta bien para mí.

Percy vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa asomar su rostro con un bonito sonrojo. Y se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

"**Alguien que puede mandar de paseo a una Furia esta bien para mí."**

-_Deja vú_-susurró divertida la rubia.

**Realmente no podía ver, pero pensé que ella pudo haber sonreído.**

-_Si que lo había hecho_-pensó Malcom que presenció el intercambio de palabras entre los niños.

"**Sabes" Dijo. "Tal vez debería decirte… Algo divertido en el autobús…"**

**Cualquier cosa que ella quiso decir fue interrumpido por un chillón **_**toot-toot-toot**_**, como el sonido de un búho siendo torturado.**

Atenea y sus hijos observaron aterrorizados a Perseo que al leer las siguientes líneas comenzó a reír.

"**¡Hey, mi flauta todavía funciona!" Grover gritó.**

Hermes casi se desmaya, era la primera vez que oía sobre un sátiro que no era bueno tocando la flauta de Pan.

"**Si sólo pudiera recordar una canción de `ruta de descubrimiento´, ¡podríamos salir de este bosque!"**

-No sabía que los faunos pudieran hacer eso-comentó Reyna.

-Somos sátiros-bufo ya cansado de repetirlo Grover.

-No solo eso-interrumpió una hija de Nike-, los sátiros están muy ligados a la naturaleza, es por esa razón que tocando melodías con la flauta de Pan, es como si les suplicara que la naturaleza les ayudara. Es como un intercambio, una bella melodía por ayuda.

Grover asintió ante lo explicado por la griega.

**Él sacó algunas notas, pero la melodía todavía sonaba suspicazmente como a Hilary Duff.**

El sátiro se ruborizó. Gracias a los dioses, va al dios Pan, que le entregó parte de sus poderes y tocaba mejor.

**En lugar de encontrar una ruta, inmediatamente me estrellé contra un árbol y obtuve un chichón de un buen tamaño en la cabeza.**

-_Auch_-se quejaron la gran mayoría de los presentes como si hubiesen sido ellos los que se golpearon.

-Ahora, ¿quién es el que tiene cuernos?-rió Grover.

**Agregar a la lista de súper poderes: **_**No**_** tengo: vista infrarroja.**

-Nadie tiene vista infrarroja-se rió Leo.

**Después de tropezar**

-Torpe-murmuró Heracles con maldad.

**y maldecir**

-Muy mal Percy-le riñeron Sally, Hera, Deméter, Hestia, Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

-Muy bien Percy-le felicitaron Apolo, Hermes, Ares y los inmaduros.

-¡Qué dijeron!-bramaron Rachel, Katie, Miranda, Clarisse y las diosas, excepto Hestia.

-¿Qué no oyeron la ridiculez que el llama maldecir?-continuó Clarisse.

Y los dioses tuvieron que darle la razón.

**y generalmente sentirme miserable por otra milla más o menos,**

Los padres del niño, junto con los amigos de todo tipo (NA: a esto me refiero no solo mestizos ñ.ñ) hicieron una mueca de fastidio y tristeza.

**empecé a ver luz adelante:**

-¡No vallas hacia la luz!-chillaron "horrorizados" los dioses y mestizos inmaduros.

**los colores de una señal de neón. Podía oler comida.**

Y como era costumbre ya, los inmaduros, inmortales y mortales, comenzaron a babosearse.

Hestia notándolo hizo aparecer alimentos los cuales fueron devorados en segundos por los susodichos.

**Frita, grasienta, excelente comida.**

-¡No, no lo es!-gruñó indignada Deméter.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos mientras sus hijas de ambos campamento comenzaban un discurso sobre la importancia de una buena alimentación. Claro que dos hijos de Hermes, se encontraban encantados ante la escusa perfecta de poder observar a dos en especial.

**Me di cuenta de no había comido nada poco saludable desde que había llegado a la colina Mestiza,**

Los inmaduros se echaron a "llorar" por, según ellos, falta de alimentación grasosa en el campamento. Por supuesto que ellos tenían sus reservas que pasaban por contrabando en una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad.

**donde vivimos de uvas, pan, queso, y barbacoa de corte de extra carne sin grasa preparada por ninfas. Este chico necesitaba una hamburguesa de doble queso.**

Los mestizos asintieron en concordancia.

Quirón y Grover bufaron sin entender tal alboroto.

**Nos mantuvimos caminando hasta que vi un camino desierto de dos vías a través de los árboles. En el otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, un cartel publicitario destrozado para una película de 1990, y un negocio abierto, el cuál era la fuente del tubo de neón y el buen olor.**

-No me gusta ese lugar-admitió Atenea.

Pocos asintieron aprobando lo dicho por la diosa.

**No era un restaurante de comida rápida como había esperado. Era una de esas extrañas tiendas de curiosidades a un lado de la carretera que vende flamencos de césped y los indios de madera y osos pardos de cemento y cosas por el estilo. El edificio principal era un almacén largo, bajo, rodeado por acres de estatuas.**

-¡Salgan de ahí!-chilló Perséfone-, ¡no se acerquen!

Deméter se acercó a su hija preocupada y le daba un abrazo mientras intentaba calmarle.

Todos, curiosos, querían saber lo que sucedía, la razón por la que la diosa se encontraba en ese estado. El único que no parecía preocupado era Nico que, aburrido, jugaba con una sombra moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Hades, aún sin comprender del todo la situación abrazó a su esposa y la sentó en sus piernas mientras ella escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

-Ya, ya…no te preocupes-y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en la espalda de la diosa.

El dios hizo una seña y lectura continuó, aún con susurros curiosos.

**La señal de neón arriba de la entrada era imposible para mi leerla, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés regular, es el inglés en letras cursivas de neón rojo.**

Los semidioses asintieron apesadumbrados, era cool y horrible al mismo tiempo, tener tu cerebro cableado para hablar griego/latín.

Grover sonrió, al fin algo que los sátiros pueden hacer y los mestizos no.

**Para mí luce como: **_**ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM**_

-En verdad, odio la dislexia-gruño Perseo-, gracias a las moiras que las letras estén en griego.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño, dándose cuenta de que quizás se les haría imposible poder contribuir a la lectura.

Un destello de luz dorada apareció y la ya tan conocida carta pareció con su tronadora voz.

_Romanos_

_Ustedes pueden leer también si así lo desean._

_El libro está hecho para que, quien lo tome, lea con el lenguaje que le sea más sencillo._

_Las Moiras._

-Es bueno saberlo-agradeció Jason.

"**¿Qué diablos dice eso?" Pregunté.**

-Es lo que queremos saber-dijo Nico observando a su madrastra que se estremecía en los brazos de su padre.

"**No sé." Annabeth dijo.**

**Ella ama leer mucho, había olvidado que era disléxica, también.**

-Todos olvidamos que los hijos de Atenea tienen dislexia-dijo una hija de Asclepio. (NA: ok, este es más corto *busca un pergamino por todo el escritorio* ¿dónde Hades lo puse? *abre un cajón y toma el pergamino* ¡Aquí esta! *carraspea*Asclepio, hijo de Apolo y Corónide. Dios de la medicina. Según la leyenda Corónide, ya embarazada del dios, le fue infiel con un mortal llamado Isquis. Apolo despechado, la mató. Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Corónide yacía en la pira funeraria, Apolo arrancó al niño de su seno y se lo entregó al centauro Quirón, que lo crió y le enseñó el arte de la medicina. Asclepio con la sangre de la parte derecha de Medusa resucitó a varios héroes. Zeus temiendo que alterase el equilibrio del universo, le fulminó con su rayo.

Asclepio no fue a parar al Hades, se le concedió inmortalidad y el rango de Dios. Listo ñ_ñ que conste que lo resumi *guarda el pergamino* eso es todo!)

-Incluso de que tengan THDA-concordó un hijo de Apolo.

Los búhos se ruborizaron un poco, incluso ellos mismos olvidaban que tenían esa enfermedad cuando querían tomar un libro en otro idioma.

**Grover tradujo:**

Este sonrió triunfante.

"**Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía M".**

Perséfone gimió y se apegó al dios del Inframundo, el cual cayó en la cuenta en donde iban a parar los niños.

-Nada peor que una hija de Atenea y un hijo de Poseidón entrando a ese lugar-gimió Perséfone.

Atenea y Poseidón se miraron alarmados, pensando que enemigo en común tendrían.

-No-Sally gimió aterrada.

Los dioses la miraban sorprendidos, solo ella sabía cuanto se podría extrañar la presencia del dios del mar, cuanto se puede añorar a un amor que pensabas duradero y no lo era.

-¿Sally?-preguntó Poseidón acercándose.

-Ella no-susurró la mortal-, ella no-y las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

Percy se puso en pie, pero su padre negó con la cabeza y en brazos la llevó en su trono donde la sentó en sus piernas y le consolaba suavemente.

**Flanqueando la entrada, como anuncio, había dos gnomos de jardín de cemento, enanos feos barbados, sonriendo y saludando, como si estuviera a punto de sacárseles una foto.**

Algunos miraron curiosos el libro, intentando descifrar que monstruo encontrarían.

**Crucé la calle, siguiendo el olor de las hamburguesas.**

Los romanos no podían creer que su pretor estuviera actuando de esa estúpida manera.

"**Oye…" Grover advirtió.**

-Jamás creí decir esto-dijo un hijo de hijo de Vulcano-, pero háganle caso al fauno.

-Sátiro-gruño Grover.

Los romanos asintieron.

"**Las luces están encendidas adentro." Annabeth dijo. "Tal vez está abierto."**

-No deberían entrar-murmuró Katie.

"**Cafetería." Dije melancólicamente.**

-No entren-dijo Miranda.

-No te preocupes está nuestra hermana con él-dijo orgullosamente Malcom.

"**Cafetería." Ella estuvo de acuerdo.**

-Es un hechizo-hablaron a la vez Atenea y sus hijos junto con los de Hécate.

Annabeth se puso nerviosa al ver que habían caído en una trampa y abrazó el brazo de la primera persona que vio, casualmente era un pelinegro de ojos verde mar.

"**¿Están los dos locos?" Grover dijo. "Este lugar es extraño."**

-Háganle caso a Graver/al sátiro-murmuraban Sally y Perséfone en sincronía.

**Le ignoramos.**

Grover bufó.

Heracles y Octavian estaban contentísimos, mientras los demás se quejaban en voz alta.

**El lote delantero era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento; niños de cemento, incluso un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta, que puso la carne de gallina a Grover.**

Grover bajó la mirada al recordar a su tío Ferdinand.

Sally y Perséfone sollozaban en los brazos de cada dios a cada palabra que fue leyendo el héroe.

"_**¡Bla-ha-ha!**_**" Baló. "¡Se parece a mi Tío Ferdinand!"**

Perseo dejó caer el libro de sus manos cuando la comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

Atenea y sus hijos chillaron de terror.

Atenea bajó rápidamente de su trono y fue a abrazar a su hija que se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Mi hija-susurraba mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos-, perdóname, esto es mi culpa.

Los hermanos de la rubia, rápidamente se pusieron en pie y abrazaron a la niña.

Los demás no entendían lo que sucedía.

-Perseo-susurró Teseo, preocupado por su primo-, ¿te encuentras bien?

El héroe solo asintió con la cabeza.

Orión tomó el libro en sus manos y se colocó delante de su primo.

-Estás pálido-le tocó la frente-, ¿quieres que yo continúe?

Él negó con la cabeza y con voz temblorosa continuó con la lectura, rezando interiormente porque no lograran encontrarse con esa bruja.

**Nos paramos en la puerta del almacén.**

"**No toques." Grover imploró. "Huelo a monstruos."**

Grover negó con la cabeza.

_-Si tan solo me hubiesen escuchado-_pensaba el sátiro.

Los demás observaban atentos, implorando silenciosamente que le hubieran hecho caso al sátiro/fauno, pero no tenían mucha esperanza al ver el rostro del hijo de Zeus.

"**Tu nariz está obstruida por las Furias." Annabeth le dijo.**

-Eso es incoherente-murmuró Atenea.

"**Todo lo que huelo es hamburguesas.**

-Por supuesto, tenemos el olfato más desarrollado-se quejó el sátiro.

Los romanos miraban sorprendidos, no sabían eso.

**¿No estás hambriento?"**

-¡Soy vegetariano!-masculló el sátiro.

-¿No comes latas y enchiladas?-preguntó Frank.

-Si-contestó Grover.

-Pues eso no es básicamente…

-Soy vegetariano-le interrumpió.

-Bien-alzó las manos el romano-, no he dicho nada.

Todos estarían riendo de no ser por la cara de asesino que tenía en su rostro el sátiro.

"**¡Carne!" dijo desdeñosamente. "Soy vegetariano."**

"**Tu comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio." Le recordé.**

"**Esas son verduras.**

-¿Por qué le contestas de esa forma a Percy? A Frank le has gritado-reclamó Hazel.

-Percy es mi mejor amigo y a él acabo de conocerlo-obvio el sátiro.

Pequeño Percy sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Niño cabra bueno!

Grover le sonrió con cariño a su mejor amigo.

**Vamos. Salgamos de aquí. Estas estatuas están… mirándome."**

-Lárguense de allí-suplicaron todos.

Perseo bajó la mirada derrotado y con lágrimas en los ojos continuó la lectura.

**Entonces la puerta rechinó al abrirse,**

-¡No!-chilló Sally y se abrazó a Poseidón con todas sus fuerzas-, no mi Percy.

Percy no comprendía la razón por la que su madre y amiga sollozaban, no entendía la razón por la que Atenea lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente a su hija a un lado de él, era incapaz de comprender la razón por la que Artemisa y las cazadoras lo miraban con pena y algunas con lágrimas en los ojos.

**y parada en frente de nosotros había una mujer alta de Oriente Medio- al menos, asumí que ella era de Oriente Medio, porque ella usaba un vestido negro largo que cubría todo menos sus manos, y su cabeza estaba cubierta.**

Y un balde de agua fría calló sobre el dios de los mares que se quedó petrificado.

Los demás dioses se miraron alarmados, las diosas posaron sus manos en sus labios y miraron rápidamente hacia el sátiro y los niños.

Heracles y Octavian miraban expectantes para que Perseo continuase con la lectura.

Los demás héroes se encontraban conmocionados, esperando, sinceramente lo peor.

Los mestizos que no sabían nada sobre el encuentro de Medusa, ni siquiera los griegos, ya que esa información solo fue entregada al centauro, soltaron grititos, algunos pocos masculinos.

**Sus ojos destellaron detrás de una cortina de gasa negra, pero eso era todo lo que podía distinguir.**

-No intentes distinguir más-murmuró Poseidón.

**Sus manos coloreadas de café se veían viejas, pero buena manicura y elegantes, así que imaginé que ella era una abuela que una vez había sido una señor bella.**

-Tiene modales-intentó un cumplido Hera.

Pero todos estaban demasiados pesimistas como para notar el comentario.

**Su acento sonó vagamente de Oriente Medio, también. Ella dijo. "Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos afuera. ¿Dónde están sus padres?"**

"**Ellos están…um…" Annabeth comenzó a decir.**

"**Somos huérfanos." Dije.**

-Tu hijo si sabe mentir tío P-trató de aligerar el ambiente Hermes.

-Solo espero que no halla heredado tu mala costumbre de inventar algo innecesario al final-añadió Apolo.

"**¿Huérfanos?" La mujer dijo. La palabra sonó alienígena en su boca. "¡Pero, mis amores! ¡Seguramente no!"**

"**Nos quedamos separados de nuestra caravana." Dije. "Nuestra caravana de circo.**

-Ahora podemos notar que heredó la capacidad de mentir de su padre-suspiró "decepcionado" Apolo.

-Tu lo has dicho hermano-habló con el mismo tono de voz Hermes.

Esto aligeró un poco el ambiente y paró algunos sollozos pero no lo suficiente, la tristeza persistía en el lugar y no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la sala.

**El director de pista nos dijo que lo encontráramos en la gasolinera si nos perdiéramos, pero el pudo habérsele olvidado, o tal vez él quiso decir una gasolinera diferente. De cualquier manera nos perdimos. ¿Es eso comida lo que huelo?"**

-Directo al grano-intentó sonar feliz el dios de la verdad, pero se le hacía difícil y poco creíble, al ver la tristeza que parecía recia a dejar el lugar.

"**Oh, mis amores." La mujer dijo. "Ustedes deben entrar, pobres niños. Soy la Tía Eme. Vayan directamente a través por la parte trasera del almacén, por favor. Hay un área de comedor."**

**Le agradecimos y entramos.**

**Annabeth masculló hacia mí, "¿Caravana del circo?"**

-Es lo que yo digo-exclamó Hermes que había recuperado la sonrisa.

-_¿Es que todos ya olvidaron que el sátiro se encontraba con ellos y que faltaba más de la mitad del libro y había muchos otros más?_-pensaba orgulloso de sí mismo el dios de los ladrones.

"**¿Siempre ten una estrategia, correcto?"**

"**Tu cabeza esta llena de alga marina."**

En una oportunidad así, Atenea hubiera aprovechado para burlarse del dios del mar…pero estaba demasiado depresiva siquiera para pensar sobre eso.

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas- personas en todas las poses diferentes, llevando todo tipo de trajes diferentes y expresiones diferentes en sus caras.**

Perséfone, se comenzó a sentir, nuevamente culpable por las almas de todas aquellas personas a las cuales Medusa había matado, solo porque a ella le gustaban…en especial los niños…

**Pensaba que tendrías que tener un jardín bastante enorme para encajar una de estas estatuas, porque eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero en su mayor parte, estaba pensando acerca de la comida.**

Artemisa comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante esa declaración.

-No olvide que hace mucho que Percy y los demás no comen-le recordó Zoë a su patrona.

-Aparte están bajo un hechizo-razonó Thalía-, les haría tener hambre la tengan antes o no.

La diosa asintió en respuesta, sintiéndose culpable por dudar del pequeño niño, que en esos mismos momentos, su teniente del futuro abrazaba.

**Adelante, llámenme un idiota por entrar en la tienda de una señora extraña como ella solamente porque estoy hambriento,**

-Idiota-masculló todo el salón.

**pero yo hago cosas impulsivas a veces.**

-¿A veces?-Nico recordó cuando Percy se fue a rescatar a Annabeth sin dudarlo.

**Además, tu nunca has olido las hamburguesas de la Tía Eme. El aroma era como gas hilarante en la silla de la clínica dental- hacia que todo lo demás se fuera.**

-Eso solo apoya más la teoría de que estaban hechizados por la comida-aunque la cazadora que lo comentó, no estaba segura de que fuera bueno.

**Apenas noté los quejidos nerviosos de Grover, o la manera en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme a mí, o el hecho de que la Tía Eme había cerrado la puerta con seguro detrás de nosotros.**

-Pues los notó, pero no les dio la importancia necesaria-dijo nerviosa Miranda.

**Todo por lo que me preocupé era encontrar el área del comedor. Y de seguro, estaba al fondo del almacén,**

-Que casualidad-bufó sarcástico Hermes.

Atenea estaba segura de que si el dios de los ladrones volvía a hacer un comentario iba a explotar.

**un mostrador de comida rápida con una parrilla, una fuente de sodas, un calentador de Pretzel, y un dispensador de nachos de queso. **

-Yo quiero-dijo Hermes.

-Yo también-exclamó Grover.

-¡Deja de comportarte así!-se quejó Atenea-, ¡mi hija puede morir y tu queriendo eso!

-Tranquila hermanita…

-¡Tranquilo tú!-contestó ella furiosa.

-¡Hey! Tu hija no va a morir-se quejó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-chilló irritada.

-Que te responda el sátiro-se sacó el peso de los hombros el dios.

El sátiro trago grueso al ver todas las miradas puestas en él.

-Na…nadie va a morir-tartamudeó al ver la mirada de Atenea en él.

Atenea inspiro hondo, al igual que Poseidón y la diosa abrazó fuertemente a la niña que se estaba poniendo azul al no poder respirar, cosa similar a lo que sucedía con Thalía y Percy.

**Todo lo que podrías querer, más algunas mesas de picnic de acero adelante.**

"**Por favor, siéntense." Dijo la Tía Eme.**

"**Estupendo." Dije.**

"**Um." Grover dijo a regañadientes. "No tenemos nada de dinero, señora."**

**Antes de que le pudiera golpear en las costillas, Tía Eme dijo. "No, no, niños. Nada de dinero. Esto es un caso especial, ¿si? Es mi regalo, para tales agradables huérfanos."**

-¿Y ahí no desconfiaron?-dijeron los Stoll a la vez.

-Yo sí lo hice-sonrió orgulloso Grover.

"**Gracias, señora." Annabeth dijo.**

**Tía Eme se puso tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal,**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Leo.

-Sencillo-respondió rápidamente Malcom-, somos hijos de Atenea, fue nuestra madre la que le envió esa maldición, sin olvidar que mi hermana tiene el mismo cabello rubio y los tormentosos ojos grises. Si lo piensas bien, Annabeth y Percy podrían hacerse pasar por sus padre tranquilamente, si nuestra madre hubiera nacido como una niña probablemente sería igual que Annabeth.

Los demás asintieron comprendiendo.

-El problema es…-con voz ronca Sally habló-es que Annabeh es igual a su madre, por lo que Tía M querrá convertirla en piedra por venganza y a Percy…cómo es un calco de su padre…lo convertirá en piedra para adorarlo.

Sally bajó la mirada apenada, recién notando en el lugar en el que se encontraba, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se bajó del regazo del dios, con la escusa de ir con Percy.

Los demás analizaban lo dicho por la mortal y así comenzaron los murmullos.

-¡Silencio!-bramó Zeus luego de un rato-, será mejor continuar con la lectura.

El salón volvió en un silencio sepulcral mientras Perseo tomaba el libro y buscaba la pág. 141 del libro y continuó la lectura.

"**Gracias, señora." Annabeth dijo.**

**Tía Eme se puso tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal,**

Repitió lo anterior para que no se olvidaran en donde habían quedado.

**pero luego la anciana se relajo igual de rápido, así que pensé que había sido mi imaginación.**

"**Muy bien, Annabeth." Ella dijo.**

-Espera-interrumpió Atenea-, ¿cómo sabe el nombre de mi hija?

Nadie respondió y Atenea comenzó a inventar teorías.

"**Tienes tan hermosos ojos grises, niña."**

-¡No te acerques a ella!-chillo enfurecida Atenea, dejando aún lado las teorías que minutos antes se encontraba pensando.

**Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo supo ella el nombre de Annabeth, si bien nunca nos habíamos presentados.**

Atenea asintió a lo dicho, eso la hizo recapacitar y pensar nuevas teorías.

**Nuestra anfitriona desapareció detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y comenzó a cocinar. Antes de que lo supiéramos, ella nos había traído bandejas plásticas acopiadas con hamburguesas dobles de queso, batidos de vainilla, y porciones XXL de papas fritas a la francesa.**

Los inmaduros, incluyendo dioses y mestizos, se babosearon con sólo imaginar aquello.

-Hombres-gruñeron las cazadoras con desprecio.

-No coman nada-intervino Hestia-, la comida seguramente está encantada y sus sentidos se nublarán aún más.

-Stix-murmuró Perseo al leer la continuación.

**Estaba a la mitad de mi hamburguesa antes de recordar de respirar. **

**Annabet sorbió su batido.**

**Grover picó un poco de las papas fritas,**

La mayoría miraron tristemente a los mestizos de la misión, pensando que clase de plan pudieron ingeniar y escapar de las garras de Medusa.

**y observaba el forro encerado del papel de la bandeja como si él pudiese ir por eso, pero el todavía se veía demasiado nervioso para comer.**

"**¿Qué es ese ruido de siseo?" Preguntó.**

-Su cabello-susurró inconscientemente Jason, mientras su mano se dirigía a su bolsillo donde se cercioró de que la moneda esté en su lugar.

**Escuché, pero no oí nada. Annabeth negó con la cabeza.**

-Los sátiros tienen un sentido de la audición más desarrollado, no sólo el olfato- Quirón aclaró al ver la cara de los romanos.

"**¿Siseo?" Tía Eme preguntó. "Quizás escuchas el aceite de la freidora. Tienes oídos agudos Grover."**

_-¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?-_pensó mortificado el sátiro.

"**Tomo vitaminas. Para mis oídos."**

Los hijos de Hermes se estrellaron la mano contra la cara.

-¿No podías inventarte algo mejor?-inquirió abatido el dios de los ladrones, pensado que Grover era un caso perdido.

"**Eso es admirable." Dijo ella. "Pero por favor, tranquilo."**

**La tía Eme no comió nada. Ella no se había sacado su tocado, incluso para cocinar,**

-Y no les pareció sospechoso-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de parte de Rachel-, no necesito poseer al Oráculo para saberlo.

Will estiró su mano, ocasionando que Rachel chocara los "cinco" con él, orgulloso de su pelirroja.

-Están bajo un hechizo-les recordó Malcom.

**y ahora ella se sentó adelante y entrelazó sus dedos y nos observaba comer.**

-Acosadora-acusaron Leo, Connor y Travis señalando con su dedo índice el libro.

**Era un poco inquietante, tener a alguien clavándote los ojos cuando no le podía ver el rostro, pero me sentía satisfecho tras la hamburguesa, y con un poco de sueño,**

-Sus reflejos, intuiciones, todo se esta nublando-susurró aterrorizada Miranda.

**y pensé que lo mínimo que podría hacer era intentar tener una charla con nuestra anfitriona.**

-Claro, pierdes tu capacidad para razonar, pero aún así tienes que tener una charla con la persona que quiere matarte-ironizó Piper.

Jason se rió y colocó su frente sobre el hombro de la castaña, mientras esta le acariciaba su rubio cabello.

"**Entonces, usted vende gnomos." Dije, intentando sonar interesado.**

-Se estaba prácticamente durmiendo-rió Grover.

"**Oh, sí." Tía Eme dijo. "Y animales. Y personas.**

Perséfone, que había dejado de sollozar, pero un sentimiento de culpa la invadió rápidamente al oír esas palabras.

**Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Hechos por encargo. La estatuaria es muy popular, sabes."**

"**¿Mucho trabajo en esta vía?"**

"**Ni tanto, no. Desde que la carretera principal fue construida…la mayoría de autos, no van por aquí ahora. Yo debo apreciar mucho a cada cliente que consigo."**

Los mortales tragaron duramente, deseando jamás encontrarse con esa mujer. Mientras tanto los inmortales que habían visto al monstruo, se estremecían de pavor, al recordar tal horrorosa persona.

**Mi cuello sintió un hormigueo, como si alguien más me estuviera mirando. Di la vuelta, pero era simplemente una estatua de una jovencita sujetando una canasta de Semana Santa. El detalle era increíble, mucho mejor de lo que uno ve en la mayoría de las estatuas de jardín.**

Nuevos hipidos de parte de Perséfone, quien se prometía así misma mentalmente que no volvería a comprar una de sus estatuas.

**Pero algo estaba mal con su cara. Lucia como si ella estuviera alarmada, o incluso aterrada.**

Las mujeres reprimieron un gemido y ocultaron sus rostros en el pecho de la persona que tenían aún lado.

"**Ah." Tía Eme dijo tristemente. "Notaste que alguna de mis creaciones no salen bien. **

-No puedo imaginarme la razón-bufó Hermes.

**Están estropeadas. No venden. La cara es lo más difícil para lograr bien. Siempre la cara."**

-Ni modo que alguien se ponga feliz al verla-dijo Rachel.

-Si, dos-habló Will-, sus hermanas.

Rachel rodó los ojos, pero admitió que el rubio tenía razón.

"**¿Hace estas estatuas usted misma?" Pregunté.**

"**Oh, si. Hace un tiempo, tuve a dos hermanas para ayudarme en el negocio, **(Will sonrió con suficiencia) **pero han fallecido, y Tía Eme está sola. Tengo sólo a mis estatuas. Esto es porque las hago, veras. Son mi compañía."**

-Y valla compañía-se burló Chris.

Travis y Connor se miraron.

-¿Opinas que debería ponerme esta camisa?-preguntó Connor.

Travis se encontraba paralizado, sin moverse ni pestañar.

-Si, yo también-dijo sin siquiera mirarle-, ¿me corto el cabello?

Volvió a preguntar a Travis. Este ni se inmuto.

-Si, es lo mejor-contestó nuevamente-, ¿debería…?

-Deberían callarse para poder continuar con la lectura-farfulló Miranda golpeando a Connor en la nuca.

Travis no se movió.

-Si, opino lo mismo-siguió Connor.

Por lo cual recibió un nuevo golpe de la hija de Demeter.

-Basta ya Travis-advirtió Katie.

El hijo de Hermes se quedó quieto.

-Agh-gruño enfurecida, y le dio una colleja a la "estatua".

-Auch.

-Quiero continuar-gruño Hera.

Por lo que todos se mantuvieron callados y Perseo prosiguió con la lectura.

**La tristeza en su voz sonó tan intensa y tan real que no podía evitar sentirme apenado por ella.**

-Percy es muy bueno-asentía efusivamente una niña romana.

El pequeño pelinegro se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro en el cabello rubio de su amiga.

-Demasiado-asentía con él Leo.

Aumentando el sonrojo del ojiverde.

Clarisse bufó exasperada.

-¡Vamos, sesos de alga, no puedes sentir pena por el enemigo, será mejor que LE DEGOLLES EL PESCUESO!-exclamó la hija de Ares.

Sus hermanos romanos y griegos se mostraron totalmente de acuerdo, excepto por cierto romano que fulminaba con la mirada a la castaña que le miraba de manera burlona.

**Annabeth había dejado de comer.**

-Parece que te diste cuenta-habló una hija de Atenea a su hermana.

La niña sonrió radiante, acariciando los cabellos negros de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que este se estaba quedando dormido.

**Se sentó hacia adelante y dijo. "¿Dos hermanas?"**

Los niños de la cabaña 6 miraron orgullosos a su hermana, ahora, menor.

"**Es una terrible historia." Tía Eme dijo. "No una para niños, realmente. Veras, Annabeth, una mala mujer estaba celosa de mí,**

-Si claro-comentó sarcástica la diosa de la sabiduría-, muy inteligente de mi parte.

Afrodita solo miraba burlona a Atenea, ella sabía que alguna pizca de celos había actuado en esa decisión de no matar a la mortal, sino de maldecirla eternamente.

**cuando era joven. Tenia un…un novio,**

Poseidón se movió incómodo en su asiento, puede que haya tenido una aventura con Medusa, pero fue solamente eso, una aventura. El nunca había sentido afecto mayor al de una amiga, puede que si, hayan tenido relaciones, pero era porque era un dios joven con hormonas alborotadas y…bueno, Medusa en aquella época lo que tenía de horrible ahora, lo tenía de hermosa antes.

**sabes, y esta mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos.**

-Ya, como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer-farfulló la diosa indignada.

**Ella causó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas permanecieron juntas a mí. Compartieron mi mala fortuna tanto como pudieron,**

-Se lo merecían-gruño la diosa por lo bajo.

**pero eventualmente fallecieron. Se desvanecieron. Yo sola he sobrevivido, pero a un precio. Tal precio."**

**No estaba seguro de lo que ella quiso decir, pero me dio pena por ella.**

-Santo Olimpo, Percy-se quejó la mayoría.

**Mis párpados continuaban poniéndose más pesados, mi estómago lleno me hacía adormecer.**

-El efecto esta casi concluido-susurró Hestia aterrada.

**Pobre anciana.**

Los presentes rodaron los ojos.

**¿Quién querría lastimar a alguien tan agradable?**

"**¿Percy?" Annabeth me sacudía para obtener mi atención.**

-Esperen-interrumpió Hestia-, ¿por qué Percy esta a punto de colapsar pero la niña solo se encuentra somnolienta? No me malinterpretes querida-añadió la diosa al ver el rostro de Atenea-, pero me preocupa el hecho de que Percy esta mayormente inducido en el hechizo.

-Pues el se ha comido una hamburguesa completa-razonó Malcom.

-Si, pero de igual forma…

-Le habrá puesto mayor cantidad a su comida-comentó Travis.

Todos le miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué?-preguntó torpemente-, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Eres bastante listo Travis-elogió Katie.

-Gracias-susurró él con las mejillas encendidas.

Perseo le sonrió al ver la suplica en sus ojos y continuó la lectura.

"**Tal vez deberíamos irnos.**

-Bien-suspiraron aliviados todos, menos dos muchachos que esperaban que ocurriera algo para que no tengan que irse de ese lugar.

-Ella cerró con llave-susurró Octavian a Heracles, cuando comprendió que no iba a ser fácil huir de allí.

Heracles mostró una gran sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

**Digo, el director de pista estará esperando."**

**Ella sonó tensa. No estaba seguro por qué.**

Annabeth iba a golpear en la cabeza al azabache, pero el se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su hombro, esta, lentamente para no atraer la atención de nadie, comenzó a moverlo de manera que el chico se recostara sobre sus piernas.

-Babeas cuando duermes-susurró la pequeña al ver el delgado hilo de saliva que corría por su boca, desviándose por su barbilla.

**Grover comía el papel encerado fuera de la bandeja ahora.**

**Pero si Tía Eme encontraba eso extraño, ella no dijo nada.**

-Si fuera mortal, la niebla nublaría su visión-recordó Hyla.

-Pero es un monstruo-dijo un romano hijo de Ceres.

"**Que bellos ojos grises." Tía Eme le dijo a Annabeth otra vez.**

-¡Apártate de mi hija!-bramó Atenea en dirección al libro.

Lo que ocasionó que el ojiverde, despertara alarmado ante tal ruido chocando su frente con la barbilla de Annabeth.

-Auch-maldijeron a la vez.

Percy observó al situación de ambos y se ruborizó para volver a colocarse en el lugar que minutos antes ubicaba.

Teseo le envió una mirada picara a su hermano que fue desviada por Sally, que se encontraba a su lado.

"**Ay, si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto ojos grises como esos."**

Esos mismos ojos, en ese momento destilaban, furia, repugnancia hacia la Tía Eme, miedo por su hija y una mirada en lo profundo que prometía venganza.

**Ella se estiró como si quisiera acariciar la mejilla de Annabeth,**

-¡NO la toques!-escupió Atenea.

**pero Annabeth se puso de pie abruptamente.**

"**Nosotros en realidad deberíamos irnos."**

-¡Si!-chillaron los inmaduros.

"**¡Sí!" Grover se tragó su papel encerado y se puso de pie. "¡El director de pista esta esperando! ¡Correcto!"**

**No quería irme.**

Se hoyó un _Ahh_ colectivo de los presentes, al leer/oír tal pensamiento.

**Me sentía lleno y contento.**

-Es parte del hechizo-susurró Artemisa.

Las cazadoras miraron preocupadas al niño que cabeceaba nuevamente, recio a volver a dormirse en los brazos de la rubia.

**Tía Eme era tan agradable. Quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

"**Por favor, amores." Tía Ema imploró. "Es tan raro pasar un rato con niños. Antes de que se vayan, ¿al menos se sentarían para una pose?"**

-¡No!-chillaron los dioses que sabían en la clase de trampa en que estaba metiendo a los niños.

**Annabeth desvió su peso de pie a pie. "No pienso que podamos señora. Vamos, Percy…"**

"**Claro que podemos." Dije.**

-¡Percy!-farfullaron la mayoría, excepto ciertos (NA: idiotas) hombres.

**Estaba irritado con Annabeth **

La aludida miró dolida al azabache que ni siquiera lo notó.

**por ser tan mandona,**

-Pues ve acostumbrándote-susurró Thalía divertida.

**tan ruda con una señora que acababa de alimentarnos gratis. "Es simplemente una foto, Annabeth. ¿Cuál es el daño?"**

"**Si, Annabeth." La mujer ronroneó. "Ningún daño."**

Atenea rechinó los dientes.

**Podría decir que a Annabeth no le gustó eso, pero ella dejó a Tía Eme llevarnos de regreso afuera por la puerta del frente,**

Heracles y Octavia maldijeron en griego y latín a Medusa.

Los demás les miraron sorprendidos, pensando que era por el peligro que corrían, claro que no pensaban que era por otra razón.

**hacia el jardín de estatuas.**

A Perseo le tembló la voz.

**Tía Eme nos guió a un banco del parque junto al sátiro de piedra.**

Grover guardó unos segundos de silencio por su tío fallecido.

"**Ahora." Ella dijo. "Simplemente los posicionare correctamente. La jovencita en el medio, pienso,**

-¿Piensa?-exclamó burlona Atenea-, no me digas, lástima que no lo hiciera cuando era humana.

Poseidón frunció el ceño ante la ofensa a la que en su tiempo fue su amiga, pero no comentó nada.

**y los dos jóvenes caballeros a cada lado."**

"**Poca iluminación para una foto." Comenté.**

Los mestizos hicieron muecas, se burlaron, rodaron en el suelo e incluso se golpearon así mismos al oír aquella barbaridad.

Definitivamente Perseo Jackson sabía como aligerar el ambiente con una sola frase.

"**¿Dónde está su cámara?" Grover preguntó.**

**Tía Eme dio un paso atrás, como si admirara la foto.**

-Creo que ya es momento para que se muevan-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Apolo.

"**Ahora, la cara es lo más difícil. ¿Pueden sonreír para mí por favor, todos? ¿Una sonrisa amplia?"**

-En verdad, creo que ya es hora de que se muevan-comentó nervioso Hermes.

**Grover miró hacia el sátiro de cemento junto a él, y habló entre dientes. "Ese seguro luce como el Tío Ferdinand."**

-Es porque lo era-susurró Grover abatido.

"**Grover." Tía Eme reprendió. "Mira hacia aquí, amor."**

**Ella todavía no tenía una cámara en sus manos.**

-Vamos-susurró aterrada Sally, abrazando a su bebé que por poco y no puede respirar.

"**Percy…" Annabeth dijo.**

**Algún instinto me advirtió de que escuchara a Annabeth,**

-Hazlo-aconsejó Hefesto-, tienes buenos instintos síguelos.

**pero combatía esta sensación de sueño, el confortable momento de calma que venia de la comida y la voz de la señora mayor.**

-Tú puedes Percy-aseguró Hestia.

"**Sólo será un momento." Tía Eme dijo. "Saben, no los puedo ver muy bien con este maldito velo…"**

-¡Chicos!-chilló Piper nerviosa, tenían que actuar ¡YA!

"**Percy, algo está mal." Annabeth insistió.**

Alguien iba a comentar, pero Perseo, arto continuó leyendo, quería saber lo que le pasaba a su primo, pero no podía con tanta interrupción.

"**¿Mal?" Tía Eme dijo, estirándose para deshacer la envoltura alrededor de su cabeza. "De ningún modo, querida. Yo tengo tal compañía noble esta noche. ¿Qué puede estar mal?"**

-_Que una loca psicópata quiera matarte_-pensó Will con sarcasmo, pero era mejor callar al ver las miradas de todos.

"**¡Ese **_**es**_** Tío Ferdinand!" Grover jadeó.**

El sátiro se removió incómodo al ver algunas miradas compasivas dirigidas a él.

"**¡Aparten la vista de ella!" Annabeth gritó. Ella golpeó su gorra de los Yanquis encima de su cabeza y se desvaneció.**

-Por supuesto, ella lo tiene fácil-gruño por lo bajo Teseo.

**Sus manos invisibles empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

Se oyeron algunos suspiros aliviados.

**Estaba en el suelo, mirando los pies con sandalias de la Tía Eme.**

-Sal de allí, muévete-gruñó un hijo de Marte.

**Podría oír a Grover gateando en una dirección, Annabeth en otra. Pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme.**

-Si-susurraron con deleite y maldad un dios y un legado.

-¡No!-se horrorizaron los demás.

**Entonces oí un extraño, áspero sonido encima de mí. Mis ojos se elevaron**

Y los gritos anteriores volvieron a oírse.

**a la altura de las manos de Tía Eme, las cuáles se habían vuelto nudosas y verrugosas, con afiladas garras de bronce como uñas.**

Los que jamás se encontraron con ella, reprimieron un escalofrío de terror.

**Casi miro más alto,**

-¡No, no lo hagas!-gritó Annabeth, intentando golpear a su amigo que se encontraba en brazos de su madre.

**pero en alguna parte lejos, a mi izquierda Annabeth gritaba. "¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"**

**Más raspado –el sonido de serpientes diminutas, justo encima de mí de… de donde la cabeza de Tía Eme estaría.**

-Aún no se ha dado cuenta-habló incrédula la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No olvides el hechizo-susurró intranquila Hestia.

"**¡Corre!" Grover baló. Le oí correr a través de la grava, gritando, **_**"¡Maia!"**_

-¡Maia!-imitó al sátiro Hermes, al ver sus zapatillas aladas comenzar a tomar vuelo.

**Para arrancar sus zapatillas voladoras.**

**No podía moverme. Clavé los ojos en las garras nudosas de la Tía Eme, e intenté combatir el trance de aturdimiento que la vieja mujer había puesto sobre mí.**

La voz del héroe se iba crispando, como si en cualquier momento se largara a llorar.

Orión preocupado se acercó y en una pregunta silenciosa se aseguró de que estuviera bien.

Heracles le tendió un baso de agua a su hermano, preocupado por su salud.

Ni bien Perseo tomó el agua continuó con la lectura dando a entender que podría seguir, igualmente Teseo se mantuvo cerca por si las moscas.

"**Una pena destruir una cara joven tan bien parecida." Me dijo apaciguadamente.**

En ese momento, Poseidón notó que la bella mortal tenía razón, Medusa quería a su hijo por su parecido físico, y se sintió culpable por depararle ese destino a su hijo.

"**Quédate conmigo, Percy. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar hacia arriba."**

-Esta usando sus poderes-chilló aterrada Afrodita.

Los mortales le vieron interrogantes.

La diosa suspiró.- Medusa, era mi hija-aclaró-, ella tiene al igual que Piper y Drew encanto de voz.

Los semidioses se quedaron impactados al saber que un monstruo alguna vez fue una hija de la diosa de la belleza, los que en peor estado se encontraban eran sus hijos quien, más que aterrados de que sean hermanos, estaban horrorizados de que pudieran terminar igual de fea que ellas.

**Combatí el deseo para obedecer. En lugar de eso miré hacia un lado **(Afrodita/Venus y sus hijos/as se mostraron totalmente asombrados ante tal proeza)** y vi una de esas esferas de cristal que las personas ponen en los jardines –una esfera reflejante. Podía ver el reflejo oscuro de la Tía Eme en el cristal naranja; su tocado no estaba, revelando su cara como un círculo pálido brillante. Su pelo se movía, contorsionándose como serpientes.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus chillaron aterradas y no se atrevieron a mirar a la cara a la diosa de ojos tormentosamente grises.

Malcom y sus hermanos sonrieron con la malicia y venganza pintada en sus rostros.

Drew y sus hermanas se estremecieron.

Piper que fue la única en no chillar ni hacer escándalo rodó los ojos enferma de ver a sus hermanos comportándose de esa forma.

**Tía Eme.**

**Tía "M"**

-Parece que lo descifró-hablaron a la par Reyna, Jason y Frank.

**¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?**

-_Es lo que nos preguntamos_-fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los romanos.

Pero no iban a decirlo en voz alta, después de todo era su pretor…ex pretor…lo que sea.

**Piensa, me dije a mí mismo. ¿Cómo murió Medusa en el mito?**

Perseo sabía que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, él mismo había matado a Medusa…pero esta estaba dormida.

**Pero no podría pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa había estado dormida cuando ella fue atacada por mi tocayo, Perseus. Ella no estaba ni cerca de dormir ahora. Si ella quisiera, ella podría tomar esas garras ahora mismo y remover mi cara.**

"**La de ojos grises me hizo esto a mí, Percy." Medusa dijo, y ella no sonaba nada como un monstruo.**

-Es parte de su hechizo-dijo Hestia.

-Es cierto, tiene una vos grotesca-confirmó Hermes, que era quien llevaba los pedidos a todo ser mitológico.

**Su voz me invitaba a mirar hacia arriba, para compadecerme con una viaje abuela. "La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea,**

Un aura gris tormentoso comenzó a formarse en torno a la aludida.

-Disculpe mi lady esta…

-No te preocupes-dijo ella con voz fría.

El hijo de Zeus, hermanastro de Atenea, prosiguió con la lectura temeroso.

**me convirtió de una mujer hermosa en esto."**

"**¡No la escuches!" La voz de Annabeth gritó, en alguna parte de la estatuaria. "¡Corre, Percy!"**

-Por favor, hazme caso-susurró la niña aterrada por la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

"**¡Silencio!" Medusa gruñó. Luego su voz se moduló de regreso a un ronroneo reconfortante. "Ves porque debo destruir a la chica, Percy. **(Atenea gruñó ferozmente por la sola idea de pensar en su hija muerta)** Ella es la hija de mi enemiga. Aplastaré su estatua haciéndola polvo. **(Más gruñidos, de todos los amigos de la rubia)** Pero tu, querido Percy, no necesitas sufrir."**

"**No." Murmuré. Intenté hacer que mis piernas se movieran.**

"**¿Quieres en realidad ayudar a los dioses?" Medusa preguntó.**

Los dioses prestaron mayor atención a eso.

"**¿Entiendes que te espera con esta búsqueda tonta, Percy?**

-¡No lo es!-bramó Zeus acariciando su rayo-, es muy importante.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos.

**¿Qué ocurrirá si alcanzas el Inframundo?**

Las miradas fueron dirigidas al dios de aquel terrorífico lugar.

**No seas un peón de los Olímpicos,**

Los griegos sonrieron, ellos sabían que por la grandeza del hijo del dios del mar, anteriormente Kronos y ahora Gea le quisieron en sus tropas, ellos sabían que sus decisión influiría en sobre manera a los hechos.

No podían más que sentirse orgullosos de su líder, siempre con la esperanza en sus ojos, la confianza en los olímpicos y que ellos, al igual que los demás podían equivocarse.

**mi amor.**

La verdad, Annabeth, se estaba hartando de los motes que ponía ese monstruo para con el ojiverde.

**Estarías mejor como una estatua. Menos dolor. Menos dolor."**

-No le creas. No le creas. No le creas-imitaban el eco los Stoll.

-Maduren-bufaron las hermanas cereales.

-No. No. No-volvieron a decir.

Thalía se puso de pie y con una sonrisa inocente se acercó a los hermanos.

-Quiero saber que pasó con mi primo-hablo mordazmente-, no interfieran.

Mostró su puño donde descargas eléctricas se paseaban con el andar de una serpiente.

-¿Entendido?-pregunto melosamente.

Ellos solo asintieron y ella le hizo una seña a su hermano para que prosiguiera, mientras ella se sentaba cerca, por si las pulgas.

"**¡Percy!" Detrás de mí, oí un sonido zumbante, se escuchaba, como un colibrí, de doscientas libras en una bajada en picada.**

Todos se mostraban asépticos ante lo escuchado. Estaban demasiado ocupados pensando como para notar la sonrisa de un sátiro.

**Grover gritó. "¡Agáchate!"**

El sátiro sonrió al ver las sonrisas de agradecimiento de los presentes en la sala.

**Di la vuelta, y allí estaba él en el cielo nocturno, entrando desde las doce con sus zapatillas aladas revoloteando, Grover, sosteniendo una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol.**

Bitores de los presentes, los romanos miraron impresionados y con renovado respeto al sátiro.

-¡Ese es mi sátiro!-gritó eufórica Thalía.

-También el mío-sonrió Nico recordando cuando Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y él fueron en su busca, pero inmediatamente se volvió serio, opacando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Los Stoll miraron a la ojiazul enojados, ¿Cómo era que ella podía armar alboroto y ellos no?

**Sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado para otro. Él se orientaba por oídos y nariz.**

Las cazadoras sonrieron, ellas sabía, con los años, como cazar de esa manera.

"**¡Agáchate!" Gritó otra vez. "¡Yo la golpearé!"**

**Eso finalmente me sacudió en acción.**

-Ya era hora-habló divertido el centauro, él sabía lo que ocurriría por lo que no estaba preocupado, solo impaciente por conocer los detalles.

**Conociendo a Grover, estaba seguro de que él habrá fallado a Medusa y me golpearía a mí.**

-Que confianza-farfulló en voz baja el sátiro.

**Me tiré hacia un lado.**

_**¡Un golpe fuerte!**_

**Al principio me imaginé que fue el sonido de Grover golpeando un árbol. Entonces Medusa rugió con ferocidad.**

Más bitores mientras un molesto semidios comenzó la lectura con voz alta para callarlos y que escucharan.

"**Miserable sátiro." Gruñó. "¡Te agregaré a mi colección!"**

-¡Tía Eme mala!-gritó enojado Percy.

Los demás sonrieron con ternura.

"**¡Eso fue por el tío Ferdinand!" Grover gritó en respuesta.**

El aludido elevó la cabeza orgulloso de sí mismo.

**Gateé alejándome y me escondí**

Ares hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el niño.

**en la estatuaria mientras Grover bajó en picado por otra pasada.**

_**¡Zas- un golpe fuerte!**_

Los presentes vitorearon.

Los hijos de Ares pensaban en regalarle una lanza al sátiro.

"**¡Arrgh!" Medusa gritó, su pelo de serpiente siseando y escupiendo.**

-¿Las serpientes escupen?-inquirió Leo.

-Eso es irrelevante Leo-bufó Nico. (NA: Si, algunas lo hacen, como la cobra, que escupe para defenderse)

**Junto a mí, la voz de Annabeth dijo. "¡Percy!"**

**Me sobresalté tanto que mis pies casi quitan a un gnomo de jardín.**

"**¡Cielos, no hagas eso!"**

Algunos reprimieron un escalofrío.

Quirón sonrió dulcemente, recordando los sustos que daba la pequeña Annabeth a los más pequeños para que no salieran a merodearen las noches.

Lindos recuerdos.

**Annabeth se quitó su gorra de los yanquis y se volvió visible. "Tienes que cortarle la cabeza."**

-No lo digas así-le recriminó Percy- lo haces parecer fácil.

Annabeth iba a replicar y expresar la razón por la que el debía hacerlo pero su madre se le adelantó.

-Es mi hija, ella no permitiría que se acerque.

-Además-habló un centurión de la quita coherte-, tu haces parecer todo fácil.

Se oyeron murmullos afirmativos, ocasionando el sonrojo del azabache y el orgullo de sus padres.

"**¿Qué? **

-Respuesta universal de Percy-se rió Travis, recibiendo una colleja de parte de la ojiazul a su lado.

**¿Estás loca?**

Algunos griegos asintieron con la cabeza, junto con los romanos de la profecía.

-Sin duda

-Por supuesto

-Completamente

-Sin lugar a réplica.

**Salgamos de aquí."**

Las cazadoras miraron reprobatoriamente al niño.

"**Medusa es una amenaza. **

-Si no lo dices, no lo creo-se burló Connor.

**Ella es mala. **

-Solo es incomprendida-sonrió inocentemente Travis.

**La mataría yo misma, pero…" Annabeth tragó, como si ella estuviera a punto de hacer una admisión difícil. "Pero tu tienes una mejor arma.**

Zoë y Poseidón sonrieron ante eso.

Heracles gruñó, el quería que le devuelvan su espada.

**Además, yo nunca me acercaría a ella. Me cortaría en rodajas por mi madre. Tu…tu tienes una oportunidad."**

-Si que te costó decirlo ¿he Anne?-se burló Thalía de su amiga.

Obviamente la pequeña Annabeth frunció el ceño ante semejante apodo.

"**¿Qué? No puedo…"**

El ceño fruncido de Artemisa se iba acentuando cada vez más.

-No se olvide que es su primera misión-recordó sorpresivamente Poeve-, y no es como si un héroe mayor vaya a su encuentro.

Artemisa tuvo que aceptar ese hecho, mientras Zoë y Thalía miraban agradecidas y sorprendidas a su hermana.

"**Mira, ¿quieres que ella continúe convirtiendo personas inocentes en estatuas?"**

**Ella señaló a un par de amantes de estatua,**

Afrodita chillo de alegría mirando a los jóvenes niños, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Atenea, Poseidón y Teseo.

Los demás rodaron los ojos, a sabiendas de cómo iba a terminar la historia entre esos dos.

**un hombre y una mujer con sus brazos alrededor del otro, vueltos en piedra por el monstruo.**

**Annabeth agarró una esfera verde reflejante de un pedestal cercano.**

"**Un escudo pulido sería mejor." Ella estudió la esfera críticamente. "La convexidad causará alguna distorsión. El tamaño de la reflexión debería ser menos por un factor de…"**

Todos los presentes, sin incluir a Hefesto y sus hijos; Atenea y sus hijos; Quirón y Sally, observaron mareados el libro.

"**¿Podrías hablar inglés?" **

-¡Por favor!-chillaron los que no entendían, a la vez que los que sí, gritaban.

-¡Pues es muy sencillo!

Ambos grupos se miraron incrédulos entre sí.

-Me siento inteligente-interrumpió Leo.

-Pues lo siento por no comprender, no todos tenemos una habilidad para…lo que sea que halla sido eso-bufó frustrado Frank.

Hefesto y Atenea sonrieron orgullosos de sus hijos, mientras Quirón les enviaba una mirada comprensiva y Sally recordaba enseñarle eso a su hijo…pero en forma de juego, seguramente podría hacerlo.

"_**¡Lo hago!"**_** Ella me lanzó la esfera de cristal. "Sólo mírala en el cristal. **_**Nunca**_** la mires directamente."**

"**¡Hey, chicos!" Grover gritó en alguna parte encima de nosotros. "¡Creo que ella está inconsciente!"**

Algunos, rogaban que así fuera, pero no tuvieron esperanza al ver la expresión del sátiro.

"_**¡Rugido!"**_

"**Puede que no." Grover corrigió.**

Muecas de disgusto y felicidad. (NA: No hace falta que diga de quienes verdad?)

**Él fue por otro pase con la rama del árbol.**

"**Apresúrate." Annabeth me dijo. "Grover tiene una gran nariz,**

El sátiro se tocó la nariz con ambas manos alarmado. Pero rápidamente comprendió que el comentario iba dirigido a su gran olfato, no del tamaño de su pequeña nariz.

Los inmaduros sonrieron ante eso, dándose una idea de cómo realizar su venganza, aún tenían presente las dolorosas mordidas de las hormigas robóticas que por cierto, Leo había arreglado con ayuda de su padre.

**pero él eventualmente chocará."**

-Que confianza-murmuró irónico.

**Saqué mi pluma y la destapé. La hoja de bronce de **_**Contracorriente**_

Gruñido del anterior dueño de aquella esplendorosa espada.

**se expandió en mi mano.**

**Seguí el siseo y escupir del pelo de Medusa.**

Piper que se encontraba cerca del pequeño hijo de Hefesto, tapó su boca antes de que vuelva a interrumpir la lectura con un comentario innecesario.

**Mantuve mis ojos fijos en la esfera reflejante así sólo vislumbraría el reflejo de Medusa, no la cosa real.**

Los presentes se estremecieron de sólo imaginarla/recordarla.

**Entonces, en el cristal teñido de verde, la vi.**

**Grover venia por otra vuelta con el bate, pero esta vez él voló un poco demasiado bajo.**

-¿Poco o demasiado?-preguntó Leo, al ver que no le prestaban atención.

Perseo sólo le ignoró y continuó la lectura como si nada. Primero la seguridad de su primito.

**Medusa agarró el palo y lo empujó fuera de curso. Él dio vueltas a través del aire y chocó violentamente contra los brazos de un oso pardo de piedra con un doloroso. "¡Ummphh!"**

**Medusa estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando grité. "¡Hey!"**

Los presentes, conscientes o no, se acercaron un poco más hacia Perseo, quien leía apresuradamente.

**Me acerqué a ella, lo cual no fue fácil, sujetando una espada y una esfera de cristal. Si ella cargara, tendría mucho trabajo defendiéndome.**

-Pero no lo hará-razonó Malcom.

Y antes de que se formule pregunta alguna, Perseo continuó con la lectura, se estaba exasperando ante tanta interrupción.

**Pero ella me dejó acercarme- veinte pies, diez pies.**

Malcom sonrió con suficiencia.

**Podría ver el reflejo de su rostro ahora. Sin duda alguna no era en realidad **_**tan**_** fea. **

Los dioses miraron al niño como si le hubieran dicho que Poseidón y Atenea tendrían niños.

**La forma verde espiral de la esfera reflejante debía de estar distorsionándola, haciéndola verse peor.**

-No te creas Percy-le aconsejó Hermes.

"**No dañarías a una mujer vieja, Percy." Ella canturreó.**

-Quiere volver a hechizarlo-afirmó Zoë.

"**Sé que no lo harías."**

**Vacilé,**

-¡No lo hagas!-gruñeron los hijos de Ares/Marte mientras Ares despotricaba sobre Medusa y el niño _idiota que no merece portar un arma_.

**fascinado por la cara que vi reflejada en el cristal- los ojos que parecían quemar directamente a través de la tinta verde, haciendo mis brazos más débiles.**

**Desde el oso pardo de cemento, Grover gimió. "¡Percy, no la escuches!"**

Todos se tensaron, notando, al parecer, que su líder/pretor-ex_pretor había sucumbido al hechizo del monstruo.

**Medusa rió. "Demasiado tarde."**

**Ella se lanzó sobre mí con sus garras.**

-¡No!-chillaron todos, en especial sus amigos cercanos y/o familiares con dolor.

Mismo grito que soltaron su club de fans, se veían horrorizadas de que alguien pudiera arruinar su bello rostro.

**Acuchillé hacia arriba con mi espada, oí el repugnante **_**¡Shlock!**_

**Entonces un siseo como viento apresurándose a salir de una caverna- el sonido de un monstruo desintegrándose.**

Y los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, los romanos se impresionaron ante el control mental del semidios.

Sally se felicitó internamente por el juego que había creado, logrando sus expectativas, de poder dar en el blanco, en este caso, la cabeza de Medusa.

Hefesto sacó un cilindro el cual colocó en la parte más alta, que pudo llegar, de una de las columnas.

-Abrir-pronunció claramente.

El cilindro de bronce celestial brilló cuando se desenvolvió, dejando entrever una lámina, como la de un cine donde se leían palabras.

_Furia-11 años._

_Moiras/ Parcas-11 años (vivo)_

_Minotauro- 11 años._

_Perro del infierno- 11 años. (Primer captura la bandera-Quirón)Enfrentamiento._

_Las tres Furias- 11 años._

-Añade a la lista-volvió a hablar con vos monótona-, Medusa- 11 años.

Y tal como lo dijo, las frases se añadieron a la lista.

-¿Qué es eso papá?-preguntó curioso Leo, que se encontraba a su lado observando con ojo crítico la creación de su padre.

-Oh, es solo que Zoë-la aludida sonrió- me dio la idea de crear esto, cada vez que el hijo de Poseidón, asesine un monstruo o venza a alguien lo agregaremos a la lista.

Se encogió de hombros.

Artemisa sonrió, entendía claramente que era la venganza de su niña, por cada hazaña cumplida, el niño mostraría ser mejor que Heracles y esto, obviamente le pondría furioso.

-¿Podríamos terminar este capítulo?-se impacientó la reina de los dioses.

Hefesto y Leo se sentaron listos para continuar oyendo la lectura.

-Faltan cuatro párrafos y dos carillas para terminar el capítulo-señaló Perseo distraídamente, lucía notablemente aliviado.

**Algo se cayó en el suelo junto a mi pie.**

Muecas de asco y sonidos vomitivos ocuparon gran parte de la sala.

-Botín de guerra-sonrió Clarisse.

-Repugnante-se estremeció Frank.

**Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mirar. Podía sentir sangre cálida remojar mi calcetín, pequeñas cabezas de serpientes agonizantes tirando de mis cordones de los zapatos.**

Nuevos gestos y sonidos.

"**Oh, que asco." Grover dijo.**

-Tu lo has dicho-coincidió Deméter-, es como oler a Ares luego de haber entrenado.

El aludido sonrió "dulcemente".

**Sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados fuertemente, pero supongo que él podía oír la cosa gorjeando y humeando. "Mega-asco."**

Quirón le dirigió una mirada de lástima al sátiro, no solo había olido, sino que también oía ese asqueroso botín.

**Annabeth vino junto a mí, sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Ella sujetaba el velo negro de Medusa. Ella dijo. "No se muevan."**

**Muy, muy cuidadosamente, sin mirar hacia abajo, ella se arrodilló y cubrió la cabeza del monstruo con tela negra, luego lo levantó.**

**Estaba todavía goteando jugo verde.**

-¿Era necesario esa oración?-Sally agradecía estar sentada, estaba segura de haber estado en pie se hubiera caído o desmayado.

"**¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó, su voz temblaba.**

"**Si." Decidí, aunque sentí las ganas de vomitar mi hamburguesa de doble queso. **

-Percy, no debes mentir-le reprendió dulcemente Afrodita.

El niño asintió levemente sonrojado.

"**¿Por qué no…por qué no se evaporó la cabeza?"**

"**Una vez que la cortaste, se convierte en botín de guerra." Dijo ella. "Tal como tu cuerno del Minotauro. Pero no desenvuelvas la cabeza. Todavía te puede petrificar"**

Atenea asintió.-Bien hecho hija-sonrió orgullosa la diosa.

Esta sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. Percy le sonrió y ambos chocaron los cinco.

-Trabajo en equipo-musitaron ambos antes de sonreír de manera cómplice.

**Grover gimió al bajar de la estatua del oso. Él tenía un gran golpe en su frente. Su gorra rastafari verde colgaba de uno de sus cuernos pequeños de cabra,**

Grover sonrió orgulloso por sus, ahora, grandes cuernos.

**y sus pies falsos habían sido sacados de sus pezuñas. Los zapatos mágicos volaban sin rumbo fijo alrededor de su cabeza.**

"**El Barón Rojo." Dije. "Buen trabajo, hombre."**

-¡Chico cabra genial!-gritó Percy.

Grover le sonrió cariñosamente a su mejor amigo.

**Él manejó una tímida sonrisa. "Eso realmente **_**no**_** fue divertido,**

-Claro que si-farfullaron los inmaduros inmortales/mortales.

**sin embargo. Bien, la parte de golpearle a ella con un palo, esa fue divertida. **

-Es lo que dijimos-hablaron los inmaduros a la vez.

**¿Pero chocar violentamente contra un oso de concreto? **_**No**_** divertido."**

**Él atrapó sus zapatos en el aire. Yo recubrí mi espada. Juntos, nosotros tres tropezamos de regreso al almacén.**

-Por el shock-aclaró Apolo.

-Sería bueno que revisaran las cosas-señaló Hermes-, puede que encuentren algo que les sirva.

Los mestizos agradecieron el comentario, por si alguna vez iban a una misión o no lo hacían con anterioridad.

**Encontramos algunas viejas bolsas plásticas de comestibles detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y envolvimos doblemente la cabeza de Medusa.**

-Ven, eso es útil-se mostró contento el dios de las carreteras.

Los que no revisaban en las misiones se mostraban avergonzados de que un niño de 11 años lo hiciera en su primera misión. Igualmente luego se recordaban que eso era digno de su líder/ex pretor-pretor.

**Nos tiramos en la mesa donde habíamos cenado y sentado alrededor, demasiado exhaustos para hablar.**

**Finalmente dije. "¿Así que tendríamos que agradecerle a Atenea por este monstruo?"**

-¿Qué?-se indignó la diosa-, agradécele a tu padre-señaló con dedo inquisitorio al dios del mar.

-Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo sobrina-reprendió el dios.

-Agh, no me digas así-gruño la diosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sobrina? Eso eres ¿no?-se burló.

-Ya basta-impuso orden Zeus- quiero terminar estos libros cuanto antes.

**Annabeth me relampagueó una mirada irritada. "Tu papá, en realidad.**

Atenea sonrió ante el aliento de su hija.

**¿No lo recuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón.**

-Bueno, en realidad no era mi novia, novia-intentó explicarse-, más bien éramos amigos con derecho.

Atenea y otros dioses entornaron los ojos.

**Decidieron reunirse en el templo de mi madre.**

-En realidad, ella me dijo que iba a darle una ofrenda por una de sus hermanas, yo solo la acompañé.

-Si, claro, un clásico-bufó irritada la diosa.

**Por eso Atenea la convirtió en un monstruo.**

_-¿Nada de mamá? ¿Soy Atenea en lugar de mamá?_-pensó dolida la diosa.

**Medusa y sus dos hermanas quienes la habían ayudado a meterse en su templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso es que Medusa quiso cortarme en rodajas, pero ella quería conservarte como una bonita estatua.**

Los niños no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, la rubia avergonzada y el azabache azorado.

**Ella está todavía enamorada de tu papá.**

_-¿Como poder dejar de hacerlo?_-esa era para Sally una duda existencial.

Poseidón se removió incómodo.

**Tú probablemente le recordabas a él.**

-¿Probablemente?-se rió Malcom-, obviamente si.

**Mi cara se incendiaba.**

-¡Traigan el extintor de fuego!-chillaban los inmaduros M e I. (NA: I es inmortales y M de mortales)

Los presentes rodaron los ojos, al parecer iba a ser costumbre que esos grupos armar lio por cualquier cosa.

"**Oh, con que ahora es **_**mi**_** culpa que nos encontráramos con Medusa."**

-No-Respondió Afrodita con convicción-, ella también cayó bajo el hechizo, ella también tiene parte de la culpa.

**Annabeth se enderezó. En una mala imitación de mi voz, ella dijo: **

"**Es una simple foto, Annabeth.**

**¿Cuál es el daño?"**

-En realidad hubiera encontrado otra forma para hacerles estatuas.-aseguró Dionisio. Los griegos se le quedaron mirando extraños- Es una lástima, si lo hubiera sabido abría ayudado-continuó para no perder su fama _odia-mestizos_, solo Pólux notó la preocupación en sus palabras.

"**Olvídalo." Dije. "Eres imposible."**

"**Tu eres insufrible."**

"**Tu eres…"**

"**¡Hey!" Grover interrumpió.**

-¡Grover!-reprendieron los griegos.

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso?-dijo melodramáticamente Piper.

Jason y los que la conocían se la quedaron viendo raro, pero a esta no le importó.

-Es la primera vez que coquetean y vienes y le interrumpes-se cruzó de brazos.

-Y yo como iba a saberlo-se defendió el sátiro.

Piper bufó y se recostó en el pecho del rubio, ignorando su mirada inquisitoria, limitándose a decir: -En algún momento tenía que salir a flote mi lado Afrodita.

Por otro lado Atenea estaba rojo de furia, a diferencia de su hija que se mostraba avergonzada, aún más cuando el azabache preguntaba: -¿Qué es coquetear? a ella o a las cazadoras que sólo reían.

"**Ustedes dos me están dando una migraña,**

-Los sátiros no tienen migrañas-rieron Dionisio y Quirón. Nuevas miradas extrañas hacia el director del Campamento Griego.

**y los sátiros ni siquiera **_**tienen**_** migrañas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?"**

**Clavé los ojos en la cosa. Una pequeña serpiente estaba colgando de un hueco en el plástico. **

Los presentes reprimieron los escalofríos, Sally intentó reprimir los recuerdos de cómo se sentía tener esa cabeza en sus manos.

**Las palabras impresas a un lado de la bolsa decían: ¡APRECIAMOS SU COMPRA!**

**Estaba enojado, no sólo con Annabeth o su mamá, sino con todos los dioses**

-¿Qué hicimos?-hablaron en un coro de voces todos juntos.

**por toda esta búsqueda, por sacarnos fuera de rumbo**

-Ese fue el tonto de tu tío, no nosotros-aclaró Hades señalando a su hermano.

-¿Cómo que tonto?-gruñó el dios de los cielos.

-Ya lo vez, no entiende de lo que le estoy hablando, es una caso perdido-negaba con la cabeza como si eso en verdad le doliera.

La sala rió. ¿Quién diría que el dios del Inframundo podía ser divertido?

**y dentro de dos peleas grandes el primer día fuera del campamento. A este paso, nunca lograríamos llegar a Los Ángeles vivos,**

-No seas pesimista-se compadeció Hestia sonriente.

**mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.**

**¿Qué fue lo que Medusa dijo?**

_**No seas un peón de los olímpicos, mi amor.**_

Annabeth frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¿_Es necesario que recuerde todo tan detalladamente?-_pensó con amargura.

_**Estarías mejor como una estatua.**_

**Me levanté. "Regresaré."**

-No iras a mirar la cabeza de Medusa-inquirió Frank con nerviosismo-, ¿verdad?

Hazel negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su novio.

"**Percy." Annabeth me llamó. "¿Qué estás…?"**

**Busqué en la parte trasera del almacén hasta que encontré la oficina de Medusa. Su libro de cuentas mostraba sus seis ventas más recientes, todos enviados al Inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.**

Perséfone profirió un gemido ahogado.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-gimoteaba.

-Igualmente, sus almas van dirigidas a los Campos de Elíseos, en realidad, no específicamente, solo una pequeña parte, van a una especie de Campos de los Eliseos…-el dios intentaba explicarse entre balbuceos.

-Ellos son dirigidos a una copia de los Campos de Elíseos, que es para los mortales-explicó brevemente Nico.

Nadie sabía que allí se encontraba su madre, y en ese lugar podía visitarle, lamentablemente, ese lugar no era de fácil acceso.

**Según una cuenta de transporte, la dirección de cobro del Inframundo era Estudios de Grabación DOA, Hollywood Oeste, California.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos, no podían dar crédito que el tan temible Inframundo se encontrara en un estudio de grabación, aunque si tenía sentido que fuera en Los Ángeles.

**Plegué la cuenta y la metí en mi bolsillo.**

**En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, alunas dracmas de oro, y algunas notas de empaque para Expreso Nocturno Hermes,**

Hermes sonrió, le habían hecho propaganda gratis.

**cada una con una bolsa pequeña de cuero para colocar monedas. Rebusqué alrededor del resto de la oficina hasta que encontré una caja del tamaño correcto.**

_-¿Tamaño correcto?-_pensaban todos, querían saber de que se trataba.

Por el contrario, Sally y Grover reían levemente, sin atreverse a delatar lo que su hijo/amigo iba a hacer.

**Regresé a la mesa de picnic, recogí la cabeza de Medusa, y llené una nota de envío:**

Perseo comenzó a reírse, atrayendo la curiosidad de Teseo y Orión, quienes rápidamente se colocaron uno a cada lado y continuaron leyendo.

Las carcajadas estridentes de los muchachos aumentaron la curiosidad de todos.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-rieron ambos.

Artemisa solo pudo sonreír mientras observaba como el hijo de Poseidón reía, como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo, junto a su hermano de alguna gracia de su hermanito menor.

Zoë se puso en pie, no era necesario que se acercara mucho, tenía una gran visión, y comenzó a reírse junto a Orión, quien la abrazó mientras seguían riendo.

Esa escena le recordó a Artemisa, cuando Apolo y ella eran pequeños, por alguna broma de Hermes siempre reían juntos, abrazados, como buenos gemelos. Pero esos tiempos se terminaron cuando el hermano le rompió el corazón a su hermana, le traicionó y aunque ella extrañe esos momentos, él seguía siendo el responsable de la muerte de su amado. La única persona que amó y ella sabía que no debía encariñarse, puesto que al finalizar los libros, no se volverían a encontrar.

Y con esos deprimentes pensamientos, es la razón por la que no pudo reír al leer aquello.

_**Los Dioses**_

_**Monte Olimpo**_

_**Piso 600,**_

_**Edificio Empire State**_

_**Nueva York, Nueva York**_

_**Con deseos de felicidad,**_

_**PERCY JACKSON**_

Los griegos rieron, la mayoría de los dioses rieron, a excepción de los romanos que se mostraron aterrados.

_-Su pretor/expretor se había vuelto loco, de remate-_eran los pensamientos de los romanos.

-Tenías que habérmelo enviado sólo a mi-se quejó Ares como nene chiquito.

Los griegos reían, opacando los comentarios de incredulidad de los romanos. Hasta darse por vencidos, definitivamente no comprendían a los griegos.

"**No va a gustarles eso." Grover advirtió.**

-Pues al parecer sí-se corrigió el sátiro entre risas.

"**Pensarán que eres impertinente."**

-Si, lo eres-gruño enojado Zeus, esto solo ayudaba a su teoría sobre que el hijo de Poseidón era impredecible, al igual que su padre.

Pero, no podía hacer nada, o Las Moiras no lo dejarían leer.

**Coloqué algunos dracmas de oro en la bolsa. Tan pronto como lo cerré, hubo un sonido como de caja registradora. El paquete flotó fuera de la mesa y desapareció con un **_**¡Pop!**_

"**Soy impertinente." Dije.**

-No lo había notado-ironizó Thalía.

**Miré a Annabeth, desafiándola a que me criticara.**

-Sin contar que le lanzaste la mirada de…"Has un comentario y serás alimento para tiburones"-comentó inocentemente el sátiro que se encontraba en escena.

**Ella no lo hizo.**

-Ni que estuviese loca-murmuraron los que vieron esa mirada en el ojiverde.

**Ella pareció resignada por el hecho de que tengo un talento para enfurecer a los dioses. "Vamos." Ella masculló. "Necesitamos un plan nuevo."**

-Fin del capítulo-la felicidad brillaba en los ojos azul eléctrico del héroe.

-Sabía que las tías no eran de confiar-se estremeció Leo.

\- ¿Quién lee?-Perseo alzó el libro.

-Yo-alzó la mano su hermano menor.

Perseo envió con una brisa el libro a las manos de Jason quien la recibió suavemente.

-Wow, es verdad, todo está en latín-sonrió complacido.

-Yo no entiendo nada-hizo un adorable puchero la hija de Afrodita en su pecho.

Él sólo rio y carraspeó.

-Esperen-intervino Clarisse-, tengo un duelo contigo, idiota.

El hijo de Marte, sonrió con petulancia.

-Cuando quieras niña.

-Ahora…-y se acercó fieramente.

-Alto-paro Dionisio-, ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Tengo que preparar el estadio, la pelea se realizará en la tarde.

Clarisse gruñó fieramente. –Mientras más gente vea como te pateo en trasero, mucho mejor para mí.

-Bien.

Los guerreros se devolvieron a sus lugares, mientras Dionisio pensaba en donde sería adecuada la pelea entre dos hijos de la guerra.

-Continúa cariño-le apremió Hestia.

-Si-Jason asintió.

-¡Esperen!-interrumpieron Travis, Connor y Will- ¡Ya volvemos!

Y los chicos se fueron, dejando a los demás confundidos.

-Al menos léenos el nombre del capítulo-insistió Piper.

**Capítulo 12:**

**RECIBIMOS EL CONSEJO DE UN CANICHE.**

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro hasta que los chicos regresaron y Jason volvió a repetir el título.

**KONICHIWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Hola criaturas de señor!**

**Primero que nada le quiero decir a Fer… Deja de enviarme Was en medio de la clase! parece que lo haces a propósito (quiero creer q no) un dia de estos me confiscaran el celular…da grax a que tengo buenas calificaciones en algebra y química!**

**Ahora con mi lado pasífico *aparece una aureola sostenida falsamente por hilos invisibles sobre la escritora* quiero agradecer el aliento que me dan! en verdad los amodoro! y e comenzado a leer los reviews desde el prologo hasta ahora y me he reido de sobremanera ante contestaciones tontas xD**

**Tambien vi que muchos querían el Orion&amp;Artemisa y les encanto mi perspectiva de que Zoë halla inmortalizado a Orion como su hermano, que bello amor…Always!**

**Bien son las 11:52 hs. aquí en Argentina, comenzaré a responder reviews y me fijaré la hora, quiero ver cuanto tardo ;P**

**Reviews/Comentarios:**

_**Phoenix1993:**_

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo (yo en nicolandia) q tu nombre es Phoenix no seras Twilight? O:)**

**y actualizooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bye!**

_**fernando2308: **_

**El POV Zoë dale las grax a mi hermano que estaba de mal humor *alza el pulgar***

**Pues Annabeth es pequeña y aparte, date cuenta lo q tardaron….*silva* bastante…**

**Yo no hice nada, mala gente tu abuelaaa! *le saca la lengua infantilmente***

**Mi dedicatoria NO es falsa! *hace un puchero inflando los cachetes!* Es muy yo esa dedicatoria! ñ_ñ**

**Pta: Leiste lo de arriba? *mirada inocente***

_**Mitchel0420:**_

**No sabes cuanto me gusta mi nombre :3 espero q te halla gustado esa pequeñinisisisisima parte de Artemisa e.e…nos leemos!**

_**I can´t be a perfect girl:**_

**Al fin alguien me entiendeee!son chicos no van a enamorarse de golpe además vieron TODOS lo que tardaron en estar juntos cofcof5libroscofcof no van a mirarse y decir wow me he enamorado de esta/e chico/a solo con verla/o ¿? o.O? q seria eso, no habría diversión! jejeje**

**Espero que te halla gustado esa pequeña parte de Orión y Zoë! **

**Nos leemos!**

***lanza un beso***

_** .HDA:**_

**Todos me extrañan, me aman, me adoran, me obedecen, me…ok no.**

**Pero es imposible no quererme *sonrisa hiperactiva* es como si odiaras al chocolate o al nutella o al helado! soy adorablemente dulce! ñ.ñ**

_**prietardete:**_

**La sigo mija!**

_**NicoReyFantasma:**_

**Dime que los has hecho! pintaste a Alecto? si no lo hiciste lo hago YO! jijijij**

**Hablado de eso, creo q Alecto me descubrió, acaban de reemplazar a mi prof. de Lengua q se accidentó y casualmente es muy vieja y casualmente me tiene maña y casualemte no me quita la vista de encima… *se estremece* será mejor que…le juegue una broma! igualmente llevo siempre conmigo mi anillo-espada.**

**Soul Calibur**** (La AMO, es mi compañera *o*)**

**No lo dudo, no lo dudo. creo que tengo a su reencarnacio o algo por el estilo. *se estremece de nuevo***

**Bueno…O/O La verdad*se ruboriza más* esta bien, utiliza bien la sabiduría romana para jugarle una buena broma ñ_ñ *sonrisa traviesa***

**Me he dado cuenta que todos me extrañaban! *comienza a dar saltitos* en especial mis comentarios tontos…xD**

**Tranquilo primito quien dijo que no lo hubieses hecho *sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas* Si se enojó pero me aceptó, es que soy adorable *bate las pestañas como hija de Afrodita***

**Besitos! ;D**

**Muak.**

**Pta: Tu hermana dice q no importa lo q digas, ella será una hermana sobreprotectora y punto. ñ_ñ**

**Pta2: Te lo dejo porq tengo q sumar puntos con ella xD**

_**Aguss:**_

**Hola criaturas del señor!**

**Argentina! *se pone una mano sobre el corazón y comienza a cantar el himno al finalizar comienza a tirar banderitas de Argentina por todas partes* Ama a mi país o sufre!**

**Serranista! 4ever!**

_**missy-2412:**_

**Quizas siga tu consejo…seria lindo verles de nuevo juntos…**

_**Siena:**_

**Yes! la verdad disfruto escribiendo esos pequeños momentos Ortemis y con Zoë y Orión en plan hermanos. :3**

_**Frida12346:**_

**Orió y Artemisa sentados bajo un árbol….**

_**anonimus maximus:**_

**Hay grax *se sonroja levemente* Es que planeaba la llegada de Percy un poquito (MUCHO) más adelante, iba a ser q se quede con las ganas o que se enfrente al pequeño PErcy que va a estar entrenando, se me ocurrió q defienda a Sally y BAM! brocheta de Ares ñ.ñ la verdad, me agrada eso de atravesar su corazón! y luego yo ponerme a cantar… "Tiene un corazón con augeriiiitooooos y no se los puede curaaaaaaaaarr! se le esta rompiendo de apoquito!" jejejej xD Opino lo mismo es como muy! no seas zorra tenes al gran HEFESTO y te vas con el apestoso y maloliente Ares? imposible chicaa! es que se te quemaron tus ultimas neuronas por el esfuerzo?! Hefesto 4ever!**

_**Nyaruko-San:**_

***Empieza a orar, cuando termina comienza a leer* ¡No te preocupes! *La escritora grita detrás del gran can Cerbero con su fiel espada ****Saul Calibur**** lista para enfrentar muertos*Awww! Río Negro limita con mi amada Buenos Aires! c: podríamos encontrarnos si alguna vez viajamos a la provincia de la otra xD *guarda a Saul Calibur y comienza a darle mimitos a Cerbero insegura de acercarse* ok…*vuelve a la conversación q tuvo con Nico y le escribe una Pta***

**Es mioo! *hace un puchero* pero si es un progreso *asiente a regañadientes***

**Tranqui yo te ayudo! *desenvaina a Saul Calibur y recuerda q no pude hacerle daño a los mortales* que importa, no por nada soy cinta negra en Taekwon-do *enfunda la espada y se prepara para echar a correr* OTAKUS AL PODER! *se fija q le qdan 2 reviews más y se prepara para correr a las zorras***

**Sayonara! One-Chan!**

_**Jane Malfoy24:**_

**Se que soy adorable *relee* a te referías a los pequeños, si ellos también son adorable ñ.ñ**

**Es q es muy chulis la pareja! pero dime q hago con Paul? eso si lo voy a poner celoso a Posy xD**

_**Percy4ever13:**_

**Actualice mija/o! (tiene q decirme si eres hombre o mujer, aunq creo q eres mujer xD)**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! termine y solo son las…12:53 hs. tarde 59 min.! OMG! no crei q tardara tanto… Bue no importa! Espero q el cap. les haya gustado! muchoooooooo!**

**Y si me disculpan me voy de caza con Nyaruko-San! e.e muajajajjjajajajajajjaja cazaremos…zorros, la escurridillas y también perros, q siempre intentan encajarle diente a lo q no les pertenece…*sonrisa malévola***

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**LOS AMA LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS!**

**Bye! *se va de caza***


	14. Recibimos el consejo de un caniche

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XIII:**** Recibimos el consejo de un caniche.**

-¡Esperen!-interrumpieron Travis, Connor y Will- ¡Ya volvemos!

Y los chicos se fueron, dejando a los demás confundidos.

-Al menos léenos el nombre del capítulo-insistió Piper.

**Capítulo 12:**

**RECIBIMOS EL CONSEJO DE UN CANICHE.**

Todos se le quedaron viendo raros hasta que los chicos regresaron y Jason volvió a repetir el título.

**Estábamos muy mal esa noche.**

-Y empezamos de maravilla-murmuró el dios del mar.

**Acampamos en el bosque,**

Las cazadoras no veían nada de malo en eso, por lo que fruncieron el ceño.

**a unas cien yardas de la carretera principal, en un claro pantanoso del bosque que niños de la localidad habían usado obviamente para fiestas.**

-Odio que hagan eso-gruñeron Artemisa, las cazadoras y Deméter junto a sus hijos romanos y griegos.

**El suelo estaba lleno de latas de refresco aplastadas y envoltorios de comida rápida.**

Grover se sintió orgulloso al saber que esa zona estaba limpia y sin más desechos gracias a su trabajo otorgado por Pan. Se aseguraría que mientras él viviera los bosques mantendrían su pureza.

**Habíamos tomado un poco de comida y mantas de la Tía Eme, **

Hermes y sus hijos sonrieron, era una lástima que Medusa se hubiera convertido en polvo, para notar que sus cosas habían desaparecido.

**pero no nos atrevíamos a encender un fuego para secar la ropa húmeda.**

-Bien, no quiero más monstruos a su alrededor-aprobó Atenea.

**Las Furias y Medusa habían proporcionado suficiente emoción por un día. No queríamos atraer otra cosa.**

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, otros tomaban nota por si alguna vez salían de misión.

**Decidimos dormir por turnos.**

-Y seguro él se ofreció primero-más que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte del hijo de Hades.

**Yo me ofrecí para tomar la primera guardia.**

Nico elevó el mentón orgulloso.

-No te molestes-le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, Thalía-, todos lo dedujeron.

Nico rodó los ojos mientras la hija de Zeus reprimía una sonrisa intentando lucir seria.

**Annabeth se acurrucó**

Afrodita chilló emocionada junto a sus hijas mientras Piper iba formando una sonrisa.

**en las mantas **

-Oww-gimieron decepcionadas las antes nombradas.

Jason rió en el oído de su novia. –Sí que te pegó fuerte estar cerca de tu madre.

Ella me sacó la lengua mientras Will hacia ruidos de besitos cerca de ellos.

**y estaba roncando**

-Yo no ronco-se quejó la pequeña golpeando a su amigo a un lado.

-Como digas-se frotaba el brazo dolorido el azabache.

-Mira ya lo tiene sumiso-se decepcionaron los Stoll.

-Si roncas-acudió en la ayuda de su primo, Nico-, hicimos una misión juntos-añadió rápidamente al ver su expresión.

-Yo NO ronco-volvió a repetir la rubia mientras fulminaba con sus tormentosos ojos grises al niño que ni se mosqueo, había visto la mirada de la Annabeth mayor, con esa si salía huyendo.

**tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Grover se agitó con sus zapatos alados a la rama menor de un árbol, puso su espalda en el tronco, y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno.**

**"Adelante y duerme", le dije. "Te despertaré si hay problemas". **

**Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no cerró todavía sus ojos. "Me entristece, Percy."**

**"¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que te registraste en esta estúpida búsqueda?"**

-_¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?_-se indignó el sátiro, el siempre estaría para su mejor amigo.

**"No. Esto me pone triste". Señaló a toda la basura en el suelo. **

-Igual que a nosotros-acordaron los ecologistas.

**"Y el cielo. No puedes incluso ver las estrellas. **

Los héroes del pasado miraron extrañados el libro. -_¿No podían ver las estrellas?_-pensaban ultrajados.

-_Sólo hay que elevar la vista_-pensaba confuso Orión.

-_¿Por qué no podrían ver algo tan hermoso como las estrellas?_-se preguntaba Perseo.

-_¿Qué sería un cielo sin estrellas?_-se horrorizaba de solo imaginarlo Teseo.

**Han contaminado el cielo. **

Los héroes observaban el libro con la pena brillando en sus ojos.

Los demás solo se compadecieron, debía ser difícil saber que algo tan normal como las estrellas no se pudieran ver.

**Este es un momento terrible para ser un sátiro."**

-No sólo sátiros-lagrimeó Deméter-, las ninfas se quedan sin hogar, sus poderes se debilitan, es horrible-gimió.

Perséfone fue a consolar a su madre.

**"OH, sí. Supongo que serías un ecologista". **

-Sólo los hombres no lo serían-se quejó Artemisa.

-Yo soy ecologista-alzó la mano Orión.

-Yo también-se alzaron más manos, la mayoría hijos de Deméter/Ceres.

Su madre les observó con orgullo y satisfacción.

**Me miró. "Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo el mundo tan rápido…ah, no importa. Es inútil dar lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, nunca encontraré a Pan".**

-¿Sigue desaparecido mi hijo?-inseguro de saber la respuesta preguntó Hermes.

-Grover lo encontró-se enorgulleció Thalía.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó desesperado Hermes, quería partir en busca de su hijo cuanto antes.

-El libro lo dirá-aseguró el sátiro.

-Pero…

-Hermes, no habrá ninguna diferencia si lo buscar ahora o después, el tiempo se ha detenido, ¿recuerdas?-razonó Poseidón.

El dios se limitó a bajar la mirada decepcionado.

**"¿Pam? ¿Al igual que el spray para cocinar?" **

-¡Percy!-riñó Sally.

-Perdón, mami-cuando su madre le iba a decir que no era a quien tenía que pedir disculpa el niño volvió a hablar-, lo siento niño cabra.

-No te preocupes, Percy-le animó-. Sin tu ayuda nunca podría haberlo encontrado.

"**¡Pan! "-exclamó indignado. "P-A-N. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero una licencia de investigador?"**

-Para ¿investigar?-inquirió Dakota.

El sátiro rodó los ojos exasperados.

**Un viento extraño se movía a través del claro, de manera temporal el hedor de la basura y suciedad se hizo abrumador. Trajo el olor de las bayas y flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, las cosas que podría haber habido una vez en estos bosques. **

-Hijo-susurró Hermes.

-Pan-dijo Atenea-, fue él estoy segura.

**De repente estaba nostálgico por algo que nunca había conocido. **

-Sí, lo es-afirmó Artemisa sonriendo.

Ya era hora que el dios volviera a trabajar, nunca debió dejar los bosques a su suerte.

**"Háblame de la búsqueda", le dije.**

Artemisa y Deméter le sonrieron al semidios orgullosas por su interés hacia el dios de lo salvaje.

**Grover me miró con cautela, como si temiera que yo estuviera haciéndome el divertido. **

Ahora fue el turno de Percy para estar indignado. Ya que le interesaba y quería oír del Dios.

**"El Dios de los lugares salvajes desapareció hace dos mil años", me dijo. "Un marinero de la costa de Éfeso escuchó una voz misteriosa gritando desde la orilla, '¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!" Cuando los humanos escucharon la noticia, lo creyeron. **

-Por supuesto, tenían que ser hombres los que enviaran el mensaje-bufó molesta la diosa de la caza.

**Ellos han estado saqueando el reino de Pan desde entonces. **

-¡Eso es horrible!-chilló Hazel.

**Pero para los sátiros, Pan fue nuestro Señor y Maestro. Él nos protegió y a los lugares salvajes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que murió. **

Los romanos se sintieron mal por los faunos, quizás la razón por la que pidieran limosnas, es que habían perdido las esperanzas y no sabían abastecerse por si mismos.

**En cada generación, el más valiente de los sátiros compromete su vida a encontrar a Pan. Ellos buscan la tierra, explorando todos los lugares más salvajes, esperando encontrar dónde está escondido, y despertarlo de su sueño. " **

-Que valiente-se conmovió la hija de Ceres.

-Muy valeroso de su parte, joven fau… sátiro-se corrigió rápidamente la pretora del Campamento Júpiter.

El sátiro asintió sonrojado.

**"Y tú quieres ser un buscador."**

-No me digas Sherlock-dijo sarcásticamente Thalía rodando los ojos.

**"Es el sueño de mi vida", dijo. "Mi padre era un buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand…la estatua que viste allí…"**

Los griegos guardaron un minuto de silencio por los sátiros caídos, al igual que Jason, aun siendo romano se sentía cómo a las costumbres griegas.

Los romanos se preguntaban la razón del silencio, pero ninguna perturbo el momento de paz.

**"Oh, bien, lo siento." **

**Grover sacudió la cabeza. "El Tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos. Lo mismo hizo mi padre. Pero voy a tener éxito. Yo seré el primer buscador en regresar con vida." **

-¿Con vida?-hablaron a la vez los romanos, intentando ocultar su terror.

Ningún fauno había vuelto con vida, pero aun así él quería salir en busca de un dios desaparecido.

Admiraban la valentía, lealtad y autoestima del Rey de los Salvaje.

**"¿Espera, el primero?"**

**Grover tomó su flauta de su bolsillo. "Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. Una vez establecidos, desaparecen. Nunca son visto con vida de nuevo".**

-Ninguno, ¿en todos esos años?-la incredulidad era lo que expresaba el rostro de la hija de Vulcano.

El sátiro se limitó a señalar el libro que el hijo de Zeus portaba en sus manos.

**"¿Ni una sola vez en dos mil años?" **

**"No." **

"**¿Y tu papá? ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasó con él? " **

**"Ninguno".**

Los romanos lucían impresionados ante tal información, tenían muchas preguntas para el sátiro, pero no estaban seguros de querer oír las respuestas.

**"Pero todavía quieres ir", le dije, sorprendido. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente crees que vas a ser el que encuentre a Pan?"**

-La pregunta ofende-intentó bromear el sátiro al ver las expresiones de los romanos.

**"Tengo que creer eso, Percy. Cada buscador lo hace. Es lo único que nos mantiene lejos de la desesperación cuando vemos lo que los humanos han hecho al mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan todavía puede ser despertado".**

-Gracias, por mantener las esperanzas-agradeció Hermes- y por salvar a mi hijo.

**Me quedé mirando la niebla de color naranja del cielo **

-_Una neblina naranja es lo que no deja ver las estrellas_-se preguntaban los héroes.

**y traté de entender cómo Grover podría perseguir un sueño que parecía tan desesperado. Por otra parte, ¿era yo mejor? **

Sally miró dulcemente a su hijo, él intentaría rescatarla, ella estaba segura de ello, pero temía las consecuencias que conllevaría el que él se arriesgase a eso.

**"¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el Otro Mundo?", Le pregunté. "Quiero decir, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos contra un dios?"**

-Ninguna-afirmaron Octavian, Heracles, Zeus, Atenea y Hades.

-Siendo Percy, muchas-hablaron a la vez los griegos y algunos romanos.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que contestar a ello.

**"No sé", admitió. "Pero de regreso a Medusa, cuando estabas buscando su oficina. Annabeth estaba diciéndome…" **

**"Oh, olvidé. Annabeth tendrá un plan todo resuelto."**

-Lo siento-masculló el ojiverde al recibir un golpe en el hombro.

-Más te vale-amenazó la rubia.

**"No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ella ha tenido una vida dura, **

Los que no conocían su historia se mostraron poco interesados en saberlo, quizás porque esperaban la típica historia de padres que le abandonaban o no les hablaban.

**pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, ella me perdonó..." Su voz se quebró. **

-¡Deja de culparte de eso!-gruño Thalía mientras le daba una descarga eléctrica al sátiro. Fue mi decisión, no tuya. ¿Acaso querías que Anne y Luke peleasen siendo unos niños?

En realidad Luke sabía pelear, pero la rubia no, y era obvio que el hijo de Hermes no quería perder a ninguna. Pero a veces hay que decidir entre lo fácil…dejar que mataran a sus amigos…o lo correcto, la cual eligió. Y ella no se arrepentía.

Ante tal espectáculo, todos temían de lo que había pasado, aunque no supiesen lo que había ocurrido en sí. Solo esperaban que el libro respondiera sus dudas.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?", Le pregunté. "Perdonó ¿por qué?" **

-Es lo que queremos saber-se exasperó Chris por tanto misterio.

**De repente, Grover parecía muy interesado en tocar notas en su flauta. **

Los presentes se dieron cuenta que el sátiro no hablaría más, por lo que algunos se cruzaron de brazos msolestos.

**"Espera un minuto," dije. "Tu primer trabajo guardián fue hace cinco años. Annabeth ha estado en el campamento cinco años. Ella no…quiero decir, tu primera tarea que hiciste mal…"**

Los que no sabían de eso abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal revelación, mientras Thalía se planteaba seriamente el quitarle la culpa a su amigo por medio de golpes.

**"No puedo hablar de ello", dijo Grover, y su tembloroso labio inferior sugirió que él se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba. **

-Débil-murmuró Ares.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y le lanzó un labial a la cabeza.

-El tener sentimientos no es debilidad-le riñó la diosa fulminándole con la mirada.

El dios gruño algo como. –Estúpidas mujeres, con sus estúpidas hormonas.

Lo que ocasionó que se encontrara con un cepillos, tomates, búhos a su alrededor que le picoteaban, flechas en su pierna, hiedra venenosa que lo ataba a su trono y pavos reales que hacían sus desechos en el rostro del dios. (NA: q divino ñ_ñ)

Los demás presenciaban el espectáculo, los demás reían a excepción de los hijos del dios que enojados, no podían hacer nada.

El dios de la guerra comenzó a elevar su temperatura, por lo que los búhos y los pavos se marcharon de allí, pero antes de que la hiedra se marchitara el dios del mar lanzó una ola sobre el dios, así que empapado y atrapado doblemente, por Perséfone y Deméter, con hiedra venenosa Ares se mantuvo quieto y callado.

Las risas cesaron y Jason, aún tentado, continuó la lectura.

**"Pero como decía, de vuelta a Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que algo extraño está pasando con esta búsqueda. Algo no es lo que parece."**

Las miradas se tornaron un poco serias, preguntándose, que es lo que habían notado el sátiro y la hija de Atenea.

**"Bueno, duh. Estoy siendo acusado de robar un rayo que Hades tomó".**

-Yo no lo tomé-repitió el dios del Inframundo.

-Más te vale-gruñó su hermano menor, mientras abrazaba posesivamente su rayo.

-_Quizás el que lo robe sea yo_-pensaba cansada Hera.

**"Eso no es lo que quiero decir", dijo Grover. "Las Fur…las Benévolas se estaban conteniendo. **

-¡Es lo que yo dije!-señaló Nico.

-Calla Aliento de muerto, ¿no ves que intentó oír el descubrimiento de Grover?-le picó la hija de Zeus.

El niño le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que las personas en su alrededor se alejase, pero no la lugarteniente de Artemisa, ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir la mirada.

**Al igual que la Sra. Dods en la Academia Yancy... ¿Por qué se esperó tanto para tratar de matarte? **

-Tiene un punto-concordó Reyna.

**Luego en el autobús, ellos no fueron tan agresivos como ellos podrían haber sido."**

-Puedo asegurarlo-se estremeció el Rey Fantasma.

Hades observó preocupado a su hijo, no es como si las Furias le hubieran hecho algo malo a su hijo ¿verdad?

**"Ellos parecían bastantes agresivos para mí." **

-Y para mí-se oyeron los murmullos.

Nico les observó, para él, eso era como comer un dulce, si eso les atemorizaba, con solo ver como enseñaban las matemáticas las Furias, se harían encima sin problema.

Octavian estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con el mestizo, pero él tenía que demostrar fortaleza, más aun estando al lado del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, que con un gesto desdeñoso dijo: -Acabar con las Furias es pan comido.

**Grover sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos nos estaban chillando: '¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?'" **

-Preguntando por Percy-frunció el ceño Poseidón.

**"Preguntando acerca de mí", dije. **

**"Tal vez... pero Annabeth y yo, a ambos nos dio la sensación de que no estaban preguntando por una persona. Dijeron: '¿Dónde está?' Parecían estar preguntando acerca de un objeto."**

Atenea comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de que aquello sea cierto, pero, ¿Qué sería tan importante para que su tío enviara a las Furias por eso?

Entonces la comprensión brilló en sus ojos y dirigió rápidamente la mirada a su tío que, al parecer había llegado a la misma conjetura al ver su mirada furiosa.

**"Eso no tiene sentido".**

Algunos mestizos asintieron, mientras que otros (NA: cofcofhijosdeAteneacofcof) intentaban averiguar la verdadera razón oculta tras los misterios. (NA: [¿?])

**"Lo sé. Pero si hemos entendido algo acerca de esta búsqueda, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro..." Me miró como si estuviera esperando respuestas, pero yo no tenía ninguna.**

-Naturalmente-bufó Octavian.

Las personas a su alrededor le fulminaron con la mirada, pero este ni se inmutó, tenía al mejor héroe de todos los tiempos de su lado.

**Pensé en lo que Medusa había dicho: que estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que me esperaba era peor que la petrificación. "No he sido sincero con ustedes." Le dije a Grover.**

Grover sonrió ante la confianza que depositaba su mejor amigo, era obvio que le costaba más decirlo de lo que él hubiera pensado.

**"No me importa el rayo maestro. Estuve de acuerdo en ir al inframundo para poder traer a mi madre." **

Sally le sonrió a su hijo, su mirada demostraba el más puro amor por un hijo que una madre podría profesarle.

-Oh, Percy, no tienes por qué hacer eso-susurraba la madre mientras abrazaba firmemente a su hijo.- Te quiero.

-Yo también, mami-le devolvió la sonrisa el pequeño.

Una escena muy emotiva, por lo que todos guardaron silencio, otros desviaron la vista, se sentían intrusos al observar esa escena tan dulce.

Cuando la escena terminó la lectura prosiguió.

**Grover sopló una nota suave en su flauta. "Lo sé, Percy. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que esa es la única razón?" **

El niño se encontraba en bazos de su madre, escuchando atentamente la lectura junto a esta. Se le veía curioso de saber si esa era la única razón, porque muy en el fondo, le agradaba que su padre le sonriera por cosas que iba a hacer en un futuro, le gustaba que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

**"No lo estoy haciendo para ayudar a mi padre. Él no se preocupa por mí. Yo no me preocupo por él."**

Poseidón bajó la mirada, intentando que la tristeza no se le notara en los ojos.

**Grover miró abajo desde su rama del árbol. "Mira, Percy, no soy tan inteligente como Annabeth.**

La hija de Atenea sonrió dulcemente y le dirigió una mirada a Grover que demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo ante ese comentario.

**No soy tan valiente como tú. **

-Claro que si-hablaron a la vez Thalía y Percy.

Pero esta pareció no notarlo, mientras le daba una colleja a su amigo por denigrarse de esa forma.

**Pero yo soy bastante bueno en lectura de las emociones. Estás contento de que tu padre está vivo. **

Poseidón hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, aún con la vista fija en sus manos, para escuchar mejor a Jason.

**Te sientes bien porque te ha reclamado, y parte de ti quiere hacerlo sentir orgulloso. **

La comisura de los labios del dios se elevó al oír cada palabra.

**Por eso que enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que observara lo que habías hecho. " **

-Yo estoy orgulloso de todos mis hijos-le sonrió al pequeño, a la vez que Teseo y Orión se acercaban a su hermanito-. Todos son especiales para mí.

Los hijos le sonrieron a su padre.

Los dioses y sus hijos envidiaron la relación que tenía Poseidón y sus hijos, él siempre fue el dios más sentimental y protector de todos. Y lo demostraba siempre que podía, Zeus no era capaz de negarle nada, ya que él tenía una mejor relación con los demás dioses y sabía que si habría guerra Poseidón ganaría.

**"¿Si? Bueno tal vez las emociones de los sátiros trabajan de manera diferente a las emociones humanas. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense."**

-Eso no es verdad-dijo el pequeño Percy, al ver la tristeza de su padre-, si me importa.

-Es cierto, Percy le tiene un gran aprecio y entiende que no puede hacer nada, igualmente usted siempre lo cuida, al igual que él nos protege a todos-sonrió Quirón al hablar de su héroe favorito.

Los griegos levantaron sus puños de acuerdo con lo dicho por su entrenador.

**Grover puso los pies en la rama. "Está bien, Percy. Lo que sea." **

-Es tan cabezota-se cruzó de brazos Katie.

-Mira quien lo dice-se burlaron Miranda y Travis.

Katie les sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro del hijo de Hermes.

"**Además, no he hecho alarde que valga la pena. Apenas salimos de Nueva York y estamos atrapados aquí, sin dinero y sin camino al oeste." **

-No, nos lo hagas recordar-gimió Connor-, la comida-lloró melodramáticamente.

Miranda rodó los ojos y fingió comprensión y comenzó a consolarle mientras este "lloraba" en su hombro.

-¿Por qué, por qué la comida?-gemía una y otra vez, ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer este cruel destino?

**Grover miró al cielo de la noche, como si estuviera pensando en ese problema. "¿Qué tal si tomo la primera guardia, huh? Deberías dormir un poco."**

**Quise protestar, pero él comenzó a tocar Mozart, suave y dulce, y me volví, mi ojos ardiendo. Después de unos compases de concierto para piano no. 12, me quedé dormido.**

-No uses tu magia para dormirlo-se cruzó de brazos Annabeth-. ¿Y si tiene pesadillas?

El sátiro se encogió de hombros, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

**En mis sueños, me encontraba en una cueva oscura ante una fosa abierta. Criaturas neblinosas, grises batidas todas a mí alrededor, susurrando trapos de humo que de algún modo supe eran los espíritus de los muertos. **

Las miradas fueron hacia el dios del Inframundo que mostraba un rostro impasible.

**Tiraron de mi ropa, intentando tirar de mí hacia atrás, pero me sentí obligado a caminar hacia el borde mismo del abismo.**

-Le está haciendo alejarse-comentó para sí misma Atenea.

**Mirando hacia abajo, me mareaba. **

**El hoyo se abría tan amplio y tan completamente negro, yo sabía que debía ser sin fondo. **

-El tártaro-susurraron aterrados los siete junto a Nico.

Mientras los demás intentaban reprimir unos sollozos desgarradores.

**Sin embargo, yo tenía la sensación de que algo estaba tratando de salir del abismo, algo enorme y malo.**

Los griegos recordaron al señor del tiempo, recordaron la guerra que se batió en el Empire State, mientras los romanos recordaban la batalla en el monte Otris, cuando escalaban por el monte Tamalpais luchando contra los monstruos serpientes.

Los dioses no comprendían los estremecimientos de algunos mestizos.

Jason evitó pensar en el titán Críos. (NA: No sé si recuerdan que fue el que venció Jason, igualmente les pongo quien es *saca una hoja de papel* era uno de los Titanes en la lista dada por Hesíodo en su _Teogonía_, un hijo de Urano y Gea. El menos individualizado de ellos, fue derrocado en la Titanomaquia.) Sin poder evitarlo recordó su armadura de estrellas y el yelmo con cuernos de carnero. Para evitar recordar la batalla, Jason comenzó a carraspear para llamar la atención y continuar la lectura ante las miradas preocupadas de los dioses.

_**El pequeño héroe**_**, una voz divertida resonó lejos en la oscuridad. **_**Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero tal vez lo hará. **_

-_Incluso a esa edad, Kronos lo consideraba importante y poderoso_-era el pensamiento de los mestizos, mirando lastimeramente al pequeño niño que seguí en los brazos de su madre, mientras jugaba con sus hermanos mayores.

**La voz se sentía antigua, fría y pesada. Envuelta a mí alrededor como hojas de **

**Plomo. **

_**Ellos te han engañado, muchacho**_**, dijo. **_**Haz un trueque conmigo. Te daré lo que quieres.**_

**Una silueta brillante se cernía sobre el vacío: mi madre,**

Sally abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, rezando que no callera en ese truco tan vil.

**congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en una lluvia de oro. Su cara estaba deformada por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera apretando su cuello. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, rogando: **_**¡Vete!**_

-Hazle caso, Percy-habló seriamente Atenea-, él no tiene a tu madre, él no es Hades.

El niño la miró sin comprender, el libro decía que su madre estaba delante de él. ¿Cómo que su madre no estaba?

**Traté de gritar, pero mi voz no iba a funcionar. **

**Una fría risa se hizo eco del profundo vacío. **

**Una fuerza invisible me empujó hacia adelante. Me arrastraría en el pozo a menos que me mantuviera firme.**

La alarma se extendió por la sala.

_**Ayúdame a subir, muchacho**_**. La voz se hizo más hambrienta. **_**Tráeme el rayo. **_

_**¡Asesta un golpe contra los dioses traidores! **_

-¡Despierta!-chillaban algunos.

**Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron a mí alrededor, **_**¡No! ¡Despierta!**_

Atenea observó fijamente a su tío, era obvio que estaba interviniendo en el sueño del mestizo. Pero aún no sabía la razón.

**La imagen de mi madre comenzó a desvanecerse. **

-¡No!-chilló sin darse cuenta, Percy.

Sally abrazó a su hijo y le susurraba. –Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

**La cosa en el hoyo estrechó el cerco invisible que me rodeaba. **

**Me di cuenta que no estaba interesado en empujarme. Me estaba usando para sacarse a sí mismo. **

-Resiste-murmuraba con los puños cerrados, Poseidón.

_**Bueno**_**, murmuró. **_**Bueno.**_

_**¡Despierta!**_** Los muertos murmuraban. **_**¡Despierta!**_

-¡Hazle caso!-se oían las suplicas.

**Alguien me sacudía.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron, y era de día. **

Suspiros de alivio se oyeron en la sala, junto a dos de frustración.

**"Bueno", Annabeth dijo,**

-Aww, lo primero que ve es a Annabeth-chilló emocionada Afrodita-, tendrías que besarle los labios-le guiño un ojo pícaramente a la rubia, esta se sonrojó de tal forma que le hacía competencia a las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

**"el zombi vive".**

-No-Thalía negaba con la cabeza-, Nico no fue con ustedes.

El aludido enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Era obvio que ese comentario era para aligerar el ambiente y que los más pequeños no tengan pesadillas.

**Yo estaba temblando del sueño. Todavía podía sentir las garras del monstruo abismo alrededor de mi pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" **

**"Lo suficiente para mí, para preparar el desayuno."**

-¿Desde cuándo sabe cocinar?-preguntó una de sus hermanas- Sera buena en todo menos en la cocina.

**Annabeth me arrojó una bolsa de papas Nacho con sabor a maíz del bar de la tía Eme.**

-Ese no es un desayuno-reprobaron al libro con la mirada, Hestia y Deméter.

-El desayuno tiene que tener fibra, nutrientes y…

Pero Deméter interrumpió a su hermana. –Cereales.

La diosa puso los ojos en blanco pero no negó nada.

**"Y Grover estuvo explorando. Mira, se encontró con un amigo." **

**Mis ojos tenían problemas para concentrarse. **

**Grover estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta con algo difuso en su regazo, un sucio animal de peluche de color rosa, no natural.**

Las hijas de Afrodita, sin contar a Piper, miraron el libro con curiosidad, mientras la jefa de su cabaña se metía el dedo en la boca en señal de desprecio ante ese color.

-Vivo rodeada del rosa, es horriblemente horrible-fingió volver a vomitar la castaña.

Jason se rio de ella, besó su sien y continuó la lectura.

**No. No era un animal de peluche. Era un caniche de color rosa. **

-Aww-se enternecieron Afrodita y sus hijas.

Artemisa, las cazadoras y Piper hicieron un gesto de disgusto. Los ojos de las cazadoras brillaron al pensar en una nueva integrante. Jason comprendiendo sus pensamientos la abrazó sobreprotectoramente y beso la comisura de sus labios.

Las cazadoras gruñeron, al ver como Piper reía ante su reacción.

**El caniche me ladró con recelo. Grover dijo: "No, no lo es." **

-¿Pudiste hablar con esa hermosura?-inquirió dulcemente una hija de Venus.

Grover sólo señaló el libro.

**Parpadee. "¿Estás... hablando con esa cosa?"**

-Es un animal, un perro-defendieron las romanas.

-Uno que yo quisiera tener-añadieron las griegas.

-Un animal que sufrió mucho-murmuró Artemisa.

**El caniche gruñó.**

**"Esta **_**cosa**_**," Grover advirtió, "es nuestra entrada al oeste. Sé amable con él." **

**"¿Puedes hablar con los animales?"**

Las romanas prestaron atención a esta información, quizás pudiera ayudarlas a encontrar un caniche y teñirlo de rosa.

**Grover ignoró la pregunta. "Percy, conoce a Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy." **

**Me quedé mirando Annabeth, pensando que estaría nerviosa en esta broma pesada que estaban jugando conmigo, pero se veía muy seria.**

-No puede ser verdad-se quejó la niña rubia.

**"No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa", le dije. "Olvídalo". **

-¡Percy, saluda a Gladiola!-se enfurecieron las hijas de Afrodita.

El niño se escondió en los brazos de su madre.

**"Percy", Annabeth dijo. "Yo saludé al caniche. Saluda al caniche."**

-Será mejor que lo hagas-le aconsejó Teseo, al ver la mirada de las hijas de Afrodita, taladrando al libro.

**El caniche gruñó. **

**Saludé.**

Las niñas sonrieron y volvieron a tranquilizarse.

**Grover, explicó que había encontrado a Gladiola en el bosque y habían entablado una conversación. El caniche se había escapado de una familia rica, quien había fijado una recompensa de $ 200 para su regreso. Gladiola realmente no quería volver con su familia,**

-Puede venir al Campamento Júpiter ¿verdad?-rogaron las hijas de Venus.

-Claro-sonrió falsamente el augur-, si quieres dárselo de bocadillo a los perros de Reyna.

-¿Puede venir al Campamento Mestizo?-preguntó esta vez Drew.

-Claro-dijo Nico con falsa alegría-, a la Srta. O´Leary le encantará para el desayuno.

Las hijas de Afrodita rompieron en llanto ante la mirada de todos.- Ya, ya niñas-intentó consolarlas su madre.

Piper rodó los ojos. -¡Oigan!-llamó la atención-, no importa el caniche ahora, lo que importa es el libro, así que por favor, _cállense_-la última palabra utilizando su encanto vocal.

**pero estaba dispuesta si eso significaba ayudar a Grover.**

-Aww-sonrieron las demás mestizas, romanas y griegas, sin incluir a las hijas de Afrodita, quienes por decreto de su jefa y novia de su pretor/ex pretor no podían hablar, sin olvidar su encanto vocal.

**"¿Cómo sabe Gladiola sobre la recompensa?", Le pregunté. **

Todos se mostraron curiosos ante eso, nunca se les había ocurrido hacerle una pregunta así a un animal.

**"Lee los signos", dijo Grover. "Duh". **

-Claro, que tontos-dijo con ironía Teseo.

**"Por supuesto", dije. "Tonto de mí." **

Teseo sonrió ante la coincidencia y chocó los cinco con su hermanito.

**"Así que regresemos a Gladiola", Annabeth explicó en su mejor voz de estrategia, "obtenemos dinero, y compramos los boletos para Los Ángeles. Simple."**

-Sencillo-reconocieron todos.

-Siempre y cuando no se encuentren con un monstruo-les recordó Rachel.

-A veces me encantaría ser mortal-suspiró Will.

-Losé, somos grandiosos-se tomó aires la pelirroja ante el comentario de su amigo.

El rubio sonrió y despeinó su cabellera.

**Pensé en mi sueño…**

Los más pequeños se estremecieron.

**el murmullo de las voces de los muertos, la cosa en el abismo, y el rostro de mi madre, brillando mientras se disolvía en oro. Todo lo que me puede estar esperando en el Oeste.**

-No pienses en eso-intentó ayudar un hijo de Esculapio. (NA: Es la forma romana del dios de la medicina, Asclepios)

**"No otro autobús", dije con cautela. **

**"No", Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo.**

-_Ahora entiendo, la razón por la que no le gustan los autobuses_-pensaba la mortal castaña.

**Ella señaló hacia abajo, hacia la vías del tren que no había sido capaz de ver anoche en la oscuridad. "Hay una estación de Amtrak de media milla en esa dirección. De acuerdo con Gladiola, el tren hacia el oeste se va al mediodía."**

-Fin del capítulo-Jason marcó la página en él libro con un señalador que le entregaron unas niñas de Apolo y Febo.-, es hermosa-las alagó.

-Yo leo el siguiente-se ofreció Hazel.

Jason pasó el libro en una corriente de aire hacia las manos de la hija de Plutón.

-Bien-su voz era suave y melódica-, comencemos-se acomodó en el pecho del hijo de Marte.

**Capítulo 13:**

**ME SUMERJO A MI MUERTE.**

La hija de Plutón soltó un gritito ahogado.

Poseidón se puso pálido, del mismo color que toma la piel cuando a pasada mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Nada que ver a su, normalmente, bronceada piel.

Frank se ofreció a leer en lugar de su novia, pero esta lo rechazó con amor.

Pero cuando la niña abrió la boca una luz dorada iluminó el lugar.

Los ojos de la mayoría se bañaron en lágrimas y se pusieron en pie rápidamente listos para ayudar.

* * *

**KONICHIWUA! **

**Primero q nada, el q juegue al Counter bienvenido seas, si eres como Fer q aborrece este juego…FUERA DE AQUÍ ok. No. Fer…me caias bien…lastima, nadie insulta el Counter en mi presencia! Jejeejeje**

**AHORA SI:**

**FELIZ HALLOWEN! (Me siento Jack de Disney xD no el de piratas del Caribe) Ese día me la pasé haciendo travesuras, hasta la noche donde como buena potterhead me largué a llorar por la muerte de James y Lily Potter (los amo) el día en q Harry se qdo huérfano y a mi Sirius lo encarcelaron injustamente! :'c**

**Dejando de lado los dramas, todos, va la mayoría me dijeron que tardo mucho en publicar, pero no saben! Me dieron la net *baile ridículamente ridículo de celebración sobre una cama* me la dieron hace 4 dias (¿) creo… bue y como tenía que estudiar…y supuestamente ahora estoy estudiando…hice este sexy cap!**

**Siéntanse felices, cuando termine los exámenes q tengo el lunes y el martes de la semana q viene voy a escribir otro cap! Y ya no tardaré tanto! Wuju!**

**Estoy muy alegre e hiperactiva!**

**Segundo este domingo tengo otro torneo de Taekwon-do! Deséenme suerte, aparte mis bebés, q son los nenes más pequeños q entreno, van a ir también asi q también deséenle suerte a ellos! (Se llaman Tizziano, Matias y Lautaro) Quiero un cartel como el q le hicieron Dean, Hermione, Ron y Nevile a Harry en su primer juego de Quidditch!**

**Bien a responder reviews! :**

** .5: ****Pff. Es completamente normal, yo siempre lo hago y ya vez lo normal q soy *sonríe desde arriba de su placard donde esta de cabeza* SII! *o* los vi 4 veces al anime! Lo amooooo! :3**

**Mira, recién salido del horno jejej!**

**I can't be a perfect girl: ****Y vulevo a hacerlo para darte animo asi puedes estudiar! :D Las mates son mis amigas, para mi es demasiado fácil ñ_ñ lo q si enemigas somos yo y la biología es como Draco y Harry, Severus y Sirius, Katie y Ash, Atenea y Poseidón, Shrek y el papa de Fionna en fin :D ni q las necesite…aunq me gustaría ser medica, q va voy a ser medimaga! No voy a ser cartonera! O:) jejejej**

**Me siento tan feliz de q me entiendas! Ples tienen 6 y Anne 6 y medio! **

**Pues planeo poner una de esas escenas, tengo muchas cosas planeadas ahora q lo pienso, la salida de los Stoll con Will va a provocar algo, el captura la bandera, las tres peleas, lo q va a hacer Afrodita, la llegada de Annabeth y Percy! Puff no termino más mis ideas son insaciables! Jejeje**

**Quien dijo q no la necesite muajajajjajajaja.**

**Phoenix1993: ****Q ave fénix? De q libro, anime, manga, película, serie es? O.o?**

**Bel Potter: ****Se q tiene 12 años en este libro, las edades q tiene en el fic son de 6 (Percy) y 6 y medio (Anee) de esa edad llegaron ellos vienen del pasado donde todavía no sabían q eran semidioses, al menos Percy.**

**Frida12346: ****Perdon porq en este cap. No hubo Ortemis :c es lo q yo pienso, todos quieren q reuna a Sally y Poseidón, pero díganme q hago con Paul? Ella lo ama y el a ella… no se q hacer *se cubre la cara con sus manos***

**Mitchel0420: ****Pronto, lo hice bastante rápido no? TODOS aman el Ortmis es una pareja hermosa! Ñ-Ñ**

**Paola:**** Me alegra q te guste! Espero haber hecho el cap rápido!**

**NicoReyFantasma:**** Oh Mierd**! Es bueno saberlo…no creo q se haya enojado si yo (literalmente) le dije q mientras dictaba q deje de arrastrar las palabras y mi amiga q se saq la papa de la boca? (si, lo hice a posta) Ella solo dijo…'¡Callense a llamo a la preceptora!'**

**Muy "atemorizante" pero igualmente sería mejor no provocarla, no sea cosa q intente arrancarme la cabeza con su látigo de fuego.**

***sonrisa sádica* ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles! *da saltitos en su cama***

**Mmm…no es nada…*mira la sonrisa, desvía la mirada hiperventilando***

**Besos! ;)**

**Anonimus maximus:**** Hay grax! Me vas a hacer subir los colores! Ñ.ñ oye mejor tarde q nunca verdad? Le va a re caber! Esa fase del plan ya a dado comienzo jijijijiji Esepro q le DUELA! A ese estúpido de Ares.**

**Juro q lo hare! Esas ideas son malditamente buenas! Muajajajajjajajajjajajaja A Zeus y Heracles no le van a qdar ganas de ser infieles nunca mas jejejejeje!**

**No tengo novio! xD tendrías q ver los chicos de mi curso, prefiero al Calamar Gigante de Harry Potter xD**

**Bruhaflu: ****Oye! No te mueras, q tienes q seguir leyendo, no quiero q me acusen de risacidio! xD**

** .HDA****: Siiiii! Todos me extrañan *hace un gesto de victoria y se va a correr toda la cuadra gritando***

**Prietar:**** Espero q este también te gusten porq no tiene escenas Perchabeth :c**

**Missy-2412:**** HEYY! Q actualice rapidisisisisisisisisisiisisimo! **

**Dragones? *enarca una ceja* en una historia de mitología Dragones mmmm…*se encoje de hombros* lo meteré en algún momento, quizás en un sueño de Percy si te parece bien ñ_ñ**

**Raven: ****Hey q sus comentarios no son idiotas *los lectores enarcan una ceja* bueno un poquito *no apartan la mirada* tal vez… *le suman una sonrisa sarcástica* ¡Esta bien, si son idiotas! ¿felices?**

**Jajajajaj todos quieren llegar a esa parte, incluyéndome xD**

**Jujujuujujuju van a tardar, pero me diste una idea jejejejejejjejejeje**

**Por esa razón la puse a leer, soy mala xD pero Percy no les dijo q se tiro (al menos q yo recuerde) había dicho q se había caído de lugares mas alto jejejejej**

**Bien ya termine! Espero q hayan disfrutado del cap. Este me parece más corto y pensba subirlo mas tarde pero lo subo como una compensación por los días q no subi por culpa de mi net rota… asi q…espero q la pasen super genial estos días y no se olviden de rezar a la virgen para q vuelva entera del torneo!**

**Besitos!**

**LOS AMA LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS!**

**Bye!**

**Pta: Fer, me matas a Leo y yo te mato por hijo de tu madre!**


	15. Me sumerjo a mi muerte

_**(Este capítulo está dedicado a Fer, se agradece que no siga interrumpiendo en medio de la clase y que mate a mi archienemiga! Gracias por hacerme reír luego de mi pequeña depresión…Espero que te guste! ;) **_

_**PTA: Was es una mierd*!**_

_**PTA2: Espero q uses unos de mis métodos de matanza jejejejeje**_

_**PTA3: Yo se q sabes que soy genialosamente genial xD)**_

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XIV:**** Me sumerjo a mi muerte.**

-Yo leo el siguiente-se ofreció Hazel.

Jason pasó el libro en una corriente de aire hacia las manos de la hija de Plutón.

-Bien-su voz era suave y melódica-, comencemos-se acomodó en el pecho del hijo de Marte.

**Capítulo 13:**

**ME SUMERJO A MI MUERTE.**

La hija de Plutón soltó un gritito ahogado.

Poseidón se puso pálido, del mismo color que toma la piel cuando uno a pasada mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Nada que ver a su, normalmente, bronceada piel.

Frank se ofreció a leer en lugar de su novia, pero esta lo rechazó con amor.

Pero cuando la niña abrió la boca una luz dorada iluminó el lugar.

Los ojos de la mayoría se bañaron en lágrimas y se pusieron en pie rápidamente listos para ayudar.

Algunos sin importarles corrieron hacia los brazos de su ser querido.

En el Salón de Trono ingresaron los mestizos caídos en el transcurso de la Titanomaquia y los caídos en esta nueva guerra contra Gea.

Los hijos Apolo se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a revisar a los presentes, pero lo único que se mostraba era la confusión en sus ojos.

Will abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, Michael Yew, recordando su trágica muerte en el Puente Williamsburg.

Charles Beckendorf fue rápidamente abrazado por sus hermanos y hermanas quienes comenzaron a gritarle por hacerse el héroe en el Asalto a la Princesa Andrómeda.

Silena Beauregard fue recibida con un gran abrazo de la hija de Ares, para sorpresa de los dioses, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Misma situación que ocurría con los héroes romanos y demás griegos, a excepción de Ethan Nakamura quien se muestra inexpresivo y alejado de la multitud.

Leo observó los musculosos brazos de Charles y rápidamente las reconoció como las de un herrero, y dedujo que ese chico sería el dueño de la cama en la que dormía en el Campamento Mestizo, que le había otorgado Jake Mason.

-Preséntense-ordenó Hera al ver tanto sentimentalismo-, quiero acabar con estos libros de una vez.

Y los romanos repararon en los griegos, quienes se armaron y estuvieron a punto de atacar a los griegos quienes los observaban sorprendidos.

-¡Alto!-ordenaron Reyna y Jason a la vez.

Los romanos los observaron incrédulos, para luego prestar atención a los dioses y rápidamente arrodillarse en señal de respeto, al igual que los griegos recién llegados.

-Preséntense-repitió Hera con autoridad.

Los romanos se apresuraron a presentarse con tono de voz arrogante y orgullosa.

Los griegos rodaron los ojos junto con los romanos que ya se encontraban allí, que se mostraban avergonzados, sin contar al augur que tenía una expresión altanera en su rostro.

Cuando estos se terminaron de presentar los griegos dieron un paso al frente.

-Silena Beuregard-la niña que habló era pelinegra de unos hermosos ojos azules- Capitana de la cabaña 10.

Piper sonrió al conocer al fin a la ex capitana de su cabaña.

-Novia de Charlie-sonrió dulcemente antes de abrazar el musculoso brazo de su novio, quien la abrazó posesivamente.

-Charles Beckendorf-se presentó sin mucha importancia el chico, mientras abrazaba a su novia-, hijo de Hefesto.

El aludido le sonrió a su hijo, mientras Afrodita observaba el brillo especial en los ojos de su hija. El mismo brillo que ella solía tener, hasta…la diosa no quería recordarlo.

-Jefe de la cabaña 9-terminó el moreno de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Michael Yew-llamó la atención un joven de cabello color azabache y ojos marrones-, hijo del dios más sexy…Apolo-aclaró ante la mirada de algunos dioses.

Apolo sonrió arrogantemente, mientras Artemisa bufaba y se recostaba en su trono a pulir su arco.

-Jefe de la cabaña-finalizó sonriente.

Los griegos se habían sentado junto con los demás, se les notaban confusos ante los rostros tristes y perturbados de sus amigos y familiares.

Ethan se apresuró a sentarse, evitando así, tener que presentarse, se ocultó entre la multitud de semidioses evitando llamar la atención, lo que era muy complicado por el parche negro que ocultaba su cegado ojo izquierdo color café.

-Continuemos leyendo-ordenó Zeus.

-¿No tienes sentimientos?-le gruñó Poseidón-, los niños acaban de reencontrarse con hermanos y/o amigos y tu ¿quieres seguir leyendo?

Los romanos que acababan de llegar reprimieron un escalofrío al escuchar hablar al dios de los mares.

-Es cierto hermano-concordó Hestia-, los niños necesitan hablar con sus amigos.

Los demás dioses se mostraron de acuerdo, incluyendo, sorpresivamente a Dionisio y Hades.

-Muy bien, Poseidón-los romanos que acababan de llegar fruncieron el ceño, nunca se hubieran imaginado que el dios del mar les apoyara-, leeremos este capítulo y luego tendrán la tarde libre.

Los dioses iban a replicar, pero sabían que esa era la mejor oferta que el dios ofrecería.

-Pero…la batalla-protestó Dionisio.

-Eso puede esperar-el dios de la guerra observó a ambos combatientes abrazaban a una muchacha-, no están en condiciones óptimas para luchar-intentó justificarse, más nadie lo negó.

-Bien, los recién llegados, por favor pónganse de pie-Apolo se acercó a los semidioses y alzó su mano para mayor comodidad a la hora de repartir los recuerdos.

Los romanos bufaron, mientras los griegos reían ante las ocurrencias de su líder y se asombraban ante cada acontecimiento que ocurría.

-¿Pues que esperamos?-comentó Charles-, quiero saber lo que pasa.

Los mestizos que ya se encontraban en la sala, no tenían muchas ganas de leer el capítulo, preferían estar con sus seres queridos que creyeron, jamás volver a ver, que leer unos libros. Pero no podían hacer nada contra un dios, menos si este era el rey.

Hazel carraspeó en los brazos de Frank, mientras este leía con ella apoyando su pera en su hombro.

-¿Cómo es el título?-preguntó Silena.

La hija de Plutón repitió por tercera ver el título, pero antes de que surgiera algún comentario, comenzó a leer.

**Pasamos dos días en el tren Amtrak, dirigiéndonos hacia el oeste a través de las colinas, sobre ríos, **(sonrisas de Poseidón y sus hijos) ** pasando ondas de granos color ámbar. **(Sonrisas de Deméter y sus hijos)

**No fuimos atacados ni una vez, **

-No pienses así-rodó los ojos la hija de Zeus.

-Va a atraer a algún monstruo-se mostró totalmente convencido de sus palabras, Nico.

Percy hizo una mueca. -_Tendría que dejar de decir –pensar- esas cosas_-pensaba el pequeño.

**pero no me relajé. **

Atenea y Ares se mostraron, totalmente de acuerdo con esa frase.

**Sentí que estábamos viajando dentro de una vitrina, **

-Que comodidad-ironizó Hermes-, me aseguraré de preparar su bolsa de viajes yo mismo.

**siendo observados por algo desde arriba y quizás desde abajo. Ese algo estaba esperando la oportunidad adecuada. **

-Paranoico-bufó Heracles-, ni que fuera importante.

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño, menos los romanos recién llegados que no podían dar crédito a sus mentes, cuando Apolo les hizo recordar que un _greicus_ fue su pretor.

Igualmente, no creían que el joven fuera paranoico, era su primera misión y los habían atacado suficientes monstruos por un día.

**Traté de mantener un bajo perfil porque mi nombre y foto estaban esparcidos en las primeras páginas de varios periódicos de la Costa Este. **

-¡Percy! ¡Eres famoso!-chillaron los mestizos inmaduros.

Katie, Miranda, Rachel, Piper y Clarisse golpearon a los chicos que se sobaban la cabeza o nuca.

-¿Percy, está aquí?-Silena rastreaba la sala de trono con la mirada, pero la única persona que le hoyó fue su novio y los recién llegados quienes comenzaron a observar detenidamente a los presentes. Lo cual no es fácil si son más de 300.

**El Treton Registres-News mostraba una foto tomada por un turista mientras yo me bajaba del autobús Greyhound. Tenía una mirada salvaje en mis ojos.**

-¿Ahora es un animal?-se quejaron los dioses inmaduros.

**Mi espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Quizás había sido un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse. **

**La leyenda de la foto decía: **

**Percy Jackson**

-Percy, eres toda una leyenda-le picó Annabeth.

Este le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Pero, ninguno de los dos notaba las miradas de los recién llegados, buscando sus yo mayores.

**de doce años, querido para ser interrogado **

-Seguro-bufó Hermes y sus hijos.

**por la desaparición de su madre en Long Island hace dos semanas, se muestra aquí saliendo del autobús donde acosó varias pasajeras de edad madura. **

-Que mal gusto tienes Percy-negaba con la cabeza el dios creador de la cítara-, entre miles de señoritas tenías que elegir las mayorcitas.

-Le gustan las maduras-añadió a la burla Grover.

Percy se sonrojó hasta las orejas—evitando, por cierto, la mirada de la rubia-atrayendo la atención de los recién llegados.

-¿Percy?-inquirió Silena desde la parte de atrás.

El niño alzó la vista dejando que todos vieran sus hermosos ojos verdes como el mar.

Silena y las niñas que volvieron de partes griegas profirieron un chillido enternecido antes de ir y comenzar a pellizcar los cachetes del niño.

Las romanas sonrieron dulcemente al ver un chico tan bello, mono, chulo, simpático y tierno delante de ellas.

Percy avergonzado se dejaba hacer, sin notar la mirada fulminante que Annabeth le enviaba a las mujeres a su alrededor. Quienes gustosas besaban las mejillas del niño. Antes de volver a sus lugares. Por orden estricta de Atenea, alegando que debían continuar leyendo.

**El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después que Jackson huyera de la escena. Basado en relatos de testigos visuales,**

-Todos mortales-aclaró innecesariamente Quirón.

Una vez profesor, profesor siempre.

**la policía** (gruñidos de desprecio de Hermes y sus hijos)** cree que el chico puede estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. **

-Éramos prófugos de la ley-gimió Grover.

Hermes se encogió de hombros, en verdad no era mucho.

**Su padrastro **(Poseidón gruñó)**, Gabe Ugliano **(Sally se estremeció al recordar el nombre, del hombre que la humilló y despreció)**, ha ofrecido recompensa por información que conduzca a su captura. **

-No me extrañaría-admitió Frank.

"**No te preocupes," me dijo Annabeth. "La policía **(nuevos gruñidos de Hermes y sus hijos)** mortal nunca nos encontrará."**

-De eso me aseguro, yo-Afirmó el dios de los ladrones.

**Pero ella no sonaba segura.**

-Deberías estarlo, YO los cubriré-ocupando una pose heroica, Hermes.

Los romanos que acababan de llegar, los miraban cada vez más sorprendidos. -Acostúmbrense-fue el consejo que les dio Jason, mientras los romanos se sorprendían al ver a su pretor tan cómodo con lo que ellos creían, una nueva hija de Venus.

**El resto del día lo pasé alternativamente paseándome por el tren **

-Estúpido THDA-murmuraron todos los mestizos a excepción de los hijos de Atenea.

-Y las ventajas de ser mortal-se enorgulleció Rachel.

-De hecho, el THDA es lo que los mantiene con vida en una batalla-respondieron Atenea y Quirón a la vez.

Los mestizos tuvieron que reconocer, que tenía razón.

**(porque me costaba mucho quedarme quieto) o mirando por las ventanas. **

**Una vez, divisé una familia de centauros **

Quirón sonrió, ante el recuerdo de sus familiares.

-¡Aguanten los ponis fiesteros!-alzaron el puño los inmaduros, seguidos casi inmediatamente, por el resto de los semidioses griegos que estuvieron en batalla.

Y antes de que Atenea preguntara como es que conocían a los –según ella—"centauros trogloditas inadaptados mentalmente para pensar como una persona normar" Hazel se apresuró a leer ante las miradas de súplicas de sus hijos.

**galopando a través de un campo de trigo **(sonrisa de Deméter y sus hijos)**, los arcos listos **(sonrisas anhelantes de Apolo y sus hijos; Artemisa y sus cazadoras)**, y cazaban el almuerzo. El pequeño chico centauro, que tenía el tamaño de un pony de segundo grado, captó mi mirada y saludó.**

-Espero que le hayas devuelto el saludo, Perseo-advirtió Hera.

**Miré a los otros pasajeros, pero nadie más lo había notado. **

-La niebla-supusieron los héroes del pasado.

**Los pasajeros adultos todos tenían sus rostros enterrados en portátiles o revistas. **

Los héroes fruncieron el ceño, ni bien sabían que eran esos artefactos –porque en el Inframundo se actualizaban constantemente—se sorprendían ante la falta de atención de parte de los mortales causada por esos pequeños artefactos. (NA: Es irónico porq ahora estoy usando un xD)

-Dentro de poco, no hará falta de la niebla-se mofó Deméter-, es como la contaminación, avanza a pasos agigantados.

**En otra ocasión, hacia el atardecer **(sonrisa de Artemisa al recordar a su maravillosa motocicleta, la "Luna")**, ví algo grande moviéndose a través de los bosques. Podría haber jurado que era un león, excepto que los leones salvajes no viven en América, y esta cosa era del tamaño de una Hummer. Su pelaje dorado brillaba con la luz del atardecer. **

-El León de Nemea-hablaron a la vez, Heracles, Thalía, Zoë, Phoebe y Artemisa.

-Otro de los monstruos vencidos por mí-alardeó Heracles.

Las mujeres, anteriormente nombradas, le fulminaron con la mirada.

Los romanos recién llegados, se extrañaron que aquél fuera el gran Hércules.

**Luego saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.**

**Nuestro dinero de recompensa por devolver a Gladiola**

Las hijas de Afrodita suspiraron, a excepción de Silena y Piper, quienes no veían nada lindo en teñir el cabello de un animal.

**solo había sido suficiente para comprar los tickets hasta Denver. No pudimos conseguir plazas en los coches camas, así que dormimos en nuestros asientos. **

-Horrible-gruñeron los que pasaron por esas situaciones.

Grover asintió con la cabeza, frotándose inconscientemente la nuca.

**Mi cuello se puso rígido. Traté de no babear durmiendo ya que Annaberth estaba sentada junto a mí.**

-¡Aw!-ronronearon las hijas de Afrodita/ Venus mientras miraban dulcemente al ojiverde que evitaba la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

-Tú solo pon la carita de "foquita mojada", nadie puede resistirla-aconsejó Piper.

El niño le regaló una sonrisa y asintió, recibiendo un zape de la hija de Atenea.

-La única persona inmune a esa mirada es Annabeth-advirtió Grover.

Piper frunció el ceño haciendo un bonito puchero, ocasionando que el rubio riera para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

**Grover siguió roncando**

Grover se sonrojó.

**y gimiendo **

-¡Comida!-gemían los inmaduros. Aumentando el sonrojo del sátiro y el golpe de las chicas hacia ellos.

**y despertándome. **

-Lo siento-se disculpó apenado el Rey de lo Salvaje.

Percy le restó importancia.

**Una vez se dio vuelta y su pie falso cayó, Annabeth y yo tuvimos que colocarlo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros lo notaran.**

Grover se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes, igualmente no lo hubiesen notado-intentó aliviarle Michael.

"**Así que," me preguntó Annabeth, una vez que hubimos reajustado las zapatillas de Grover. "¿Quién quiere tu ayuda?"**

Todos miraron a la pequeña.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-repuso esta, al ver la expectación de todos.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **

"**Cuando estabas dormido hace rato, murmuraste, 'No te ayudaré.' ¿Con quién soñabas?" **

-Cierto, hablas en sueños-murmuró Annabeth con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Yo estaba renuente a decir nada. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz malvada de la fosa. Pero me molestaba tanto que finalmente le conté. **

-Ya mí que me parta un rayo-se quejó Grover al ver que él no había sido informado.

Thalía formó una pequeña nube negra sobre su cabeza, la cual el sátiro miró aterrado.

La lugarteniente de Artemisa le envió un pequeño rayo que le puso los pelos de punta…literalmente.

Annabeth le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, el niño cabra que frunció el ceño intentando verse enojado, fallando estrepitosamente al verse con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

**Annabeth se quedó callada un largo rato. "Eso no suena como Hades. **

-Eso es porque mi papi no es-se auto interrumpió la hija de Plutón.

Hades le habló en su mente. –Gracias hija-le voz sonó dulce y agradecida, por lo que la niña, contenta consigo misma continuó leyendo.

**Él siempre aparece en un trono negro, y nunca se ríe."**

-Es cierto-afirmaron los olímpicos a la vez.

-No es cierto, yo puedo reírme-gruño el dios del Inframundo.

-Eso es porque te ríes de los castigos que obtiene los mortales-levantó el mentón con suficiencia-, aun no entiendo cómo pudiste engañar a mi bella hija para que coma de esa fruta.

-¡Él no me engaño, madre!-Perséfone le dirigió una mirada colérica a su madre-. ¡YO decidí quedarme!

-No tienes que mentir por él querida-Deméter ronroneó a su hija.

-¡Ya basta mujer!-se enfureció Hades.

-¡Cállate!-la cara de Deméter se tornó roja- ¡Sin vergüenza!

-¡Silencio!-Zeus se puso de pie mientras unos truenos tronaban en el lugar.

Deméter y Hades callaron, la primera avergonzada y el segundo lanzaba improperios hacia su hermano menor.

Un silencio incómodo se acentuó en la sala, Zeus tomó asiento y titubeando Hazel siguió leyendo.

"**Él ofreció a mi madre como comercio. ¿Quién más podría haber hecho eso?"**

Algunos se estremecieron, involuntariamente, al recuerdo de quien ocasionó aquello, dando paso a una guerra donde los seres queridos dieron su vida por proteger el Olimpo.

"**Supongo…si él quería decir, 'Ayúdame a levantar el inframundo.' **

-Si seguro, levantar el Inframundo-murmuró sarcásticamente Hades-, eso sólo me llenará de papeleo.

**Si él quería guerra con los Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué pedirte que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?"**

Hades entornó los ojos ya harto de repetir una y otra vez las mismas cosas cual loro.

**Sacudí mi cabeza, deseando saber la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había dicho, que las Furias en el autobús parecían estar buscando algo. '¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?'**

**Quizás Grover sentía mis emociones.**

-Si-asintió Grover-, sólo que al despertar no los recuerdo con exactitud, a menos que las emociones sean demasiado fuerte.

**Resopló en medio de su sueño, murmuró algo sobre vegetales y volteó su cabeza.**

Antes de que los semidioses inmaduros volvieran a burlarse del sátiro. Las chicas –hijas de Deméter- les enredaron en una tomatera.

**Annabeth reajustó su gorra de modo que cubriera sus cuernos. **

El sátiro le sonrió agradecido a la rubia.

"**Percy, no puedes comerciar con Hades. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? **

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-se quejó el dios, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**Él es falso, cruel y codicioso. **

-Sólo me fijo si me beneficia en algo-se defendió Hades.

Perséfone posó sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

**No me importa si sus Furias no fueron tan agresivos esta vez."**

"**¿Está vez?" pregunté "¿Quieres decir que te has encontrado con ellos antes?"**

-Buena pregunta-Atenea inspeccionó la reacción de su hija menor, mientras intentaba descifrar una razón por la que les conozca sin haber tenido que enfrentarlas o haber bajado al Inframundo.

Thalía intentaba no parecer culpable.

**Su mano se deslizó hasta su collar. Tocó una perla vidriada con la imagen de un pino, una de sus cuentas de arcilla de final del verano. **

Thalía bajó la mirada, le agradaba y disgustaba que su amiga a esa edad la recordara. Le alegraba porque sabía que ella era muy importante para la rubia, pero le entristecía saber que sufrió y culpó por su muerte.

"**Solo digamos que no le guardo aprecio al señor de la muerte. **

Thalía observó como la mente de la niña procesaba la información, dándose una idea de lo ocurrido, frunciéndole el ceño al dios del Inframundo.

**Puedes estar tentado a hacer un trato por tu mamá." **

Sally sabía que eso era verdad. Su Percy era demasiado apegado a ella, él era demasiado leal como para dejar a las personas que ama a su suerte.

"**¿Qué harías si fuera tu papá?" **

"**Eso es fácil," dijo ella. "Lo dejaría que se pudriera."**

Percy observó sorprendido a su amiga al no ver rastro de remordimiento ante esa declaración. ¿En verdad odiaba tanto a su padre?

Atenea se asustó, ¿qué clase de trato estaba recibiendo su hija?

"**¿Hablas en serio?"**

**Los ojos grises de Annabeth se fijaron en mí. Llevaba la misma expresión que tenía en el bosque del campamento, en el momento que dirigió su espada contra el perro del infierno. "Mi papá me odiaba desde que nací, Percy," dijo ella. **

Percy sabía que este hecho dañaba más de lo que la orgullosa hija de Atenea, estaba dispuesta a admitir. Por lo que la acercó a él y a su madre y la abrazó.

-Perdón por preguntar-susurró el pequeño en el oído de la rubia.

Ella le sonrió, pero ese brillo no llegó a sus tormentosos ojos que comenzaban a lagrimear.

Atenea quería intervenir, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para su hija. Por otro lado, no podía comprender la actitud de ese hombre.

"**Él nunca quiso un bebé. **

Atenea frunció el ceño, un bebé es una bendición, algo para atesorar y cuidar, y sobretodo amar incondicionalmente.

**Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me llevara de regreso al Olimpo porque él estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. **

Los dioses y demás miraron con pena a la rubia.

Atenea gruñó y en voz baja comenzó a maldecir en griego.

**Ella no estaba feliz con eso. **

-Por supuesto que no-gruñó Afrodita-, si por nosotros fuera les criaríamos aquí en el Olimpo-los mestizos le miraron confundidos-. Si nosotros nos quedáramos con ustedes su efluvio que atrae a los monstruos sería mucho más potente y al visitar a sus padres mortales ellos les matarían.-explicó la diosa del amor.

-Es correcto-asintió Atenea-, los hijos de Afrodita y Deméter tendrían una esencia igual o más fuerte que la de los hijos de papá-señaló con la cabeza a Zeus- o mis tíos.

-No quieren eso-aseguraron Nico, Hazel, Thalía y Jason, al ver las miradas de los mestizos.

**Ella le dijo que los héroes debían ser criados por su padre mortal." **

-En verdad, me hubiera gustado criarlos a todos, para que sepan incluso más que yo-se entristeció la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Todos lo queremos-afirmó, sorpresivamente, Hefesto.

Los mestizos que participaron en la guerra del lado de Cronos, no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

"**Pero como…quiero decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital…"**

-No-susurró Annabeth sonrojada.

"**Aparecí en la entrada de mi padre, en una cuna dorada, cargada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro el viendo del oeste. **

-Guau, eso es tener clase-se emocionó el pequeño Percy.

Annabeth le volvió a sonreír, le daba gracia la expresión emocionada del hijo de Poseidón.

**Creerías que mi padre recordaría eso como un milagro, ¿no? **

-Mi padre aún tiene la cuna-comentó al aire Malcom con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una hija de Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma manera un poco sonrojada, pero este ni siquiera lo notó.

**Como, quizás haber tomado algunas fotos digitales o algo. **

-Eso es lo que hizo mi padre-corearon algunos hijos de Atenea.

Sin saber que cada frase la hundía –emocionalmente—a la pequeña Annabeth que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**Pero él siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera la cosa más inconveniente que jamás le había sucedido. Cuando yo tenía cinco él se casó y se olvidó completamente de Atenea. **

Atenea bajo la vista. –_Al parecer, lo que más le dolía a Annabeth, era el olvido de parte de su padre hacia mí._-pensaba la diosa mirando con disimulo a su hija.

**Él obtuvo una vida mortal **_**'normal'**_**, y tuvo dos niños mortales **_**'normales'**_**, y trató de pretender que yo no existía. **

-Eso es horrible-se espantaron Sally, Hera, Hestia y Artemisa.

Algunas cazadoras bajaron la mirada, como si se hubiera revelado un secreto muy bien guardado.

Al parecer, las diosas, no estaban enteradas de que el rechazo familiar es algo muy común en los mestizos.

**Me quedé viendo por la ventana del tren. La luces de una ciudad a punto de dormir. Quería hacer sentir mejor a Annabeth, pero no sabía cómo.**

-Podrías haberme abrazado-murmuró la rubia-, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Percy la apretó aún más fuerte contra sí.

-Aunque he de admitir que por orgullosa…quizás te hubiera rechazado-admitió.

Percy sonrió.- Me lo imaginaba.

"**Mi mamá se casó con un tipo en verdad horrible," le dije. "Grover dijo que lo hizo para protegerme, para esconderme en la esencia de una familia humana. Quizás eso es lo que tu papá estaba pensando."**

-_Lo dudo…_-fue el pensamiento deprimente de la niña.

**Annabeth siguió sacudiendo su collar. Estaba apretando el anillo de oro que colgaba del conjunto de cuentas. **

Lo mismo hacia la pequeña, solo que el anillo colgaba solitariamente en el cuello de la pequeña.

**Se me ocurrió que el anillo quizás sería de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo usaba si lo odiaba tanto.**

Annabeth tomó el anillo en sus manos y los observó mientras recordaba los momentos felices. Cuando ella jugaba a las atrapadas, a la vez que creaba pequeñas trampas para que su padre no la alcanzara. El momento en que se escabulló a su biblioteca y encontró un libro de mitos griegos—el mismo con el que apareció- y comenzó a leer con facilidad y preguntando a su padre sobre cosas que no comprendía. El momento en que le tejió una bufanda la cual la llevaba al trabajo y el momento en el que comenzó a sospechar quien era su madre. Sus pensamientos vagaban en el pasado, mientras que en el presente, Percy le susurraba palabras de aliento a su amiga.

"**Yo no le importaba," dijo ella. **

La atención de la rubia volvió a la lectura.

"**Su esposa -mi madrastra- me trababa como a un fenómeno. **

-Comprendo el sentimiento-susurró Leo junto a otros mestizos.

**Ella no me dejaba jugar con los niños. **

Las diosas fulminaron al libro que sostenía Hazel en sus manos, ellas se encontraban indignadas, es una niña, por supuesto que querría jugar.

**Mi papá se puso de su lado. **

-Hombre estúpido-maldijeron las cazadoras.

**Cuando algo peligroso sucedía- tú sabes, algo con monstruos- los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como, **_**'Como te atreves a poner nuestra familia en riesgo.'**_

-No es como si los buscaras-se quejó Thalía.

**Finalmente agarré la señal. Yo no era querida. Hui."**

Annabeth cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras descendían de sus ojos a sus mejillas.- _Tuve que irme, no me quieren…y jamás lo harán_-la niña enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amigo que no podía evitar sentirse impotente.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotros-intentaba animarla el azabache, sin mucho éxito a decir verdad.

"**¿Cuántos años tenías?" **

"**La misma edad de cuando empecé el campamento. Siete."**

-¿_Así que en medio año, aproximadamente, huiría de casa?_-las lágrimas se intensificaron, junto a los jadeos en busca de aire.

-Será mejor que se tranquilice-recomendó Apolo, al ver como el pulso de la niña, se aceleraba a niveles alarmantes.

Afrodita comenzó a tranquilizar a la niña, susurrando en su mente palabras dulces y reconfortantes, logrando su objetivo.

Apolo asintió a la diosa, cuando notó que la niña estaba más relajada.

"**Pero… no pudiste haber recorrido todo el camino al campamento Mestizo sola." **

Esta vez, la rubia se mostró curiosa, como digna hija de Atenea.

-Te encontraste conmigo…y un amigo-explico Thalía al ver a su mejor amiga tan curiosa.

-Y luego los encontré yo-se enorgulleció el sátiro.

"**No, sola no. Atenea me cuidaba, me guiaba a la ayuda. **

La diosa sonrió, al saber que estaba cuidando de su niña, aun cuando debería de hacerlo su padre mortal.

**Hice un par de amigos inesperados que se hicieron cargo de mi por un corto tiempo."**

Thalía se señaló a ella misma, haciendo reír a la pequeña.

**Quería preguntar qué sucedió, pero Annabeth parecía perdida en sus tristes recuerdos. **

La hija de Zeus formó una mueca en sus labios, al recordar lo sucedido con Luke.

Grover se culpaba así mismo por la muerte de Thalía.

Annabeth intentaba descifrar que es lo que pudo ponerla triste de esa manera.

**Así que escuché el sonido de los ronquidos de Grover mirando por más ventanas del tren mientras los oscuros campos de Ohio pasaban.**

-Viaje entretenido-se burló Leo.

**Hacia el final de nuestro Segundo día en el tren, Junio 13, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, pasamos a través de las colinas doradas **(insertar suspiro de Deméter y sus hijos) ** y sobre el río Mississippi **(suspiros de Poseidón y sus hijos)** en San Luís. Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el Arco de la puerta, **

La recién nombrada comenzó a imaginarse el Arco de San Luís, con las descripciones de Percy.

**que para mí lucía como una gran bolsa de compras pegada a la ciudad.**

Annabeth golpeó a su amigo.- Lo que quiero que describas no lo haces refunfuñó.

Los demás rieron ante tal espectáculo, a la vez que Teseo murmuraba algo sobre las hijas de Atenea y mandonas.

"**Quiero hacer eso," susurró ella. **

"**¿Qué?" pregunté. **

"**Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto el Partenón alguna vez, Percy?" **

"**Solo en fotos."**

-Me sorprende que sepa que es el Partenón-murmuró para sí misma Atenea.

"**Algún día, voy a verlo en persona. Voy al construir el monumento a los dioses, más grande de todos. **

Artemisa, Hestia, Deméter, Perséfone, Afrodita y Hera le sonrieron dulcemente a la niña; Ares, Herácles y Zeus sonrieron de manera altanera; Hades y Dionisio se encogieron los hombros; Hefesto, Poseidón, Apolo y Hermes le agradecieron con la mirada. Pero lo más importante—para Annabeth—fue ver como su madre sonreía de manera orgullosa hacia ella.

**Algo que va a durar mil años."**

-Mucho más Anne-aseguró Thalía-, lo que has hecho, durará mucho más que eso.

Annabeth sin comprender del todo asintió, preguntándose-_ ¿Dónde sobreviviría un monumento por más de mil años? Ya que los mortales, posiblemente, lo destruyeran o se destruya por ser una antigüedad._

**Me reí. "¿Tú? ¿Un arquitecto?"**

Annabeth le fulminó con la mirada, Percy tragó saliva duramente.

**No sé por qué pero lo encontré gracioso. La sola idea de tratar que Annabeth se sentara tranquila y dibujara todo el día.**

-Por el TADH-intentó justificarse el pequeño.

-THDA-le corrigió automáticamente la rubia.

-Eso…

**Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Si, un arquitecto. Atenea espera que sus hijos creen cosas, **

-Eso me gustaría-asintió la diosa-, pero por qué no lo hagan, no quiere decir que los querré menos, pueden elegir la profesión que quieran, no por eso los querré menos-finalizó la diosa, observando a todos sus hijos con atención.

Los hijos de Atenea asintieron a su madre, un poco más relajados al saber que no necesariamente tendrían que ser arquitectos.

**no solo las destruyan, como cierto Dios de los terremotos que podría mencionar.**

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Hades y Poseidón a la vez.

-¡Ustedes destruyen mis monumentos!-les reclamó Atenea-, ¡tu-señaló a Poseidón- cuando estas aburrido y quieres molestarme, y tú-señalando esta vez a Hades- cuando Deméter se lleva a Perséfone o simplemente estás molesto!

Los dioses bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-Los siento sobrina-susurraron ambos dioses a la vez.

Atenea sopló un cabello que se le puso delante de su cara y se cruzó de brazos en su trono, ignorando a ambos dioses.

**Observé el agua parda agitada del Mississippi debajo.**

"**Lo siento," Annabeth dijo. "Eso fue malvado."**

-Disculpas aceptadas-murmuró el azabache en su oído.

"**¿Podemos trabajar justos un poco?" Supliqué. "Quiero decir, ¿no cooperaban Atenea y Poseidón?"**

Atenea y Poseidón se observaron.

-Una vez…-murmuró la diosa.

-Podrían ser más pero señorita, soy la más inteligente de todas y puedo arreglármelas por mí misma, no quiere que le ayude-rodó los ojos el dios del mar.

-Pues si cada cosa que haga, tú imbécil de primera, lo derrumbas dudo que haga que…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Chicos dejen de pelear, ¿por qué no ven a sus hijos?-intentó hacerles entrar en razón, Hestia.

Los presentes observaron como Percy, ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, que estaba recostada en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados. Atenta a cualquier sonido.

-Ellos se quieren-señaló lo obvio la diosa del hogar-, pero si sus disputas continúan de esa manera los separarán y ellos sufrirán.

Annabeth abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada quien había dicho aquello.

-Es cierto-habló Reyna-, cuando Percy llegó al Campamento Júpiter, sus recuerdos fueron robados-en estos momentos tenía toda la atención de los presentes-, este lo único que recordaba era su nombre.

-Annabeth estaba desesperada por encontrarlo-añadió Malcom-, se estaba volviendo paranoica.

-Recuerdo cuando nos encontró-apoyó a la diosa-, le habían dicho que conseguiría respuestas sobre su paradero y nos encontró a nosotros.

-Daba miedo-susurraron Piper y Leo en sincronía.

Annabeth fruncía el ceño sin comprender, Percy rio disimuladamente atrayendo la atención de la pequeña, quien curiosa no pudo evitar relajar su rostro al ver los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus blancos dientes que daban la apariencia de ser perlas. Haciendo que la rubia olvidara momentáneamente lo dicho por los demás.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada-el niño dejó de reír ruborizándose levemente.

-El que se ríe solo, de sus travesuras se acuerda-murmuró.

Pero el ojiverde fue salvado rápidamente por la hija de Plutón que siguió leyendo.

**Annabeth tuvo que pensar en ello. "Supongo… el carruaje," dijo ella tentativamente,**

-Un gran invento-añadió Hestia.

"**Mi madre lo inventó, pero Poseidón creó los caballos de las crestas de las olas. **

-Amo los caballos-hablaron a la vez los cuatro ojiverdes más la mortal castaña.

**Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo."**

-Amo esos juegos-los ojos se le encendieron con locura.

-Sr. D es muy peligroso-le recriminó Quirón.

Dionisio soló bufó junto a Ares.

"**Entonces, nosotros podemos cooperar también, verdad?" **

-Si-suspiró Annabeth el ver la mirada del azabache en ella.

**Entramos a la ciudad. Annabeth observó como el Arco desaparecía detrás del hotel.**

"**Supongo," dijo ella al final. **

El azabache sonrió.

**Nos metimos en la estación del centro de Amtrak. El intercomunicador nos dijo que tendríamos una parada temporal de tres horas antes de partir hacia Denver.**

-Lo cual, conociendo a mi amiga, habrá aprovechado para ver el Arco ¿verdad?-Thalía estaba a un lado de los niños quienes se asustaron por un momento y luego la rubia se sonrojó.

**Grover se estiró. Antes de que estuviera completamente despierto, dijo, "Comida."**

Los mestizos rieron a la par que el sátiro se tornaba de un rojo escarlata.

"**Vamos, muchacho cabra," dijo Annabeth. "Turismo."**

-¿Turismo?-preguntaron los mestizos inmaduros.

"**¿Turismo?"**

-Mátennos-suplicaron los inmaduros tirándose dramáticamente al suelo.

-Exagerados-bufaron las chicas. Al mismo tiempo que las cazadoras mascullaban.- Hombres.

"**El Arco la puerta," dijo ella. "Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad se subir a la cima.**

-Conoceré el Arco de San Luis-chilló deleitada la rubia.

Los demás se rieron ante su efusividad, logrando el sonrojo de la menor.

**¿Vienen o no?"**

**Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas. **

**Quería decir no, pero me imagine que si Annabeth iba. No haríamos bien dejándola sola.**

-Puedo cuidarme sola-le acusó la rubia, a la vez que golpeaba con su puño el pecho de su futuro novio.

**Grover se encogió de hombros. "Mientras haya un snack bar sin monstruos." **

-No teníamos tanta suerte-murmuró el sátiro recordando al Chihuahua.

**El Arco estaba como a una milla de la estación del tren. A final del día las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el museo subterráneo,**

-Odio estar bajo tierra-murmuró Grover.

**mirando vagones cubiertos y otra basura del siglo XVIII. No era tan interesante, pero Annabeth seguía contándonos hechos interesantes acerca de cómo fue construido el arco, y Grover continuó pasándome caramelos de goma, así que yo estaba bien. **

-Al menos me escuchaba-susurró para sí misma la rubia como mantra para no golpear al hijo de Poseidón.

**Seguí mirando alrededor, a las otras personas en la línea. "¿Hueles algo?" Le murmuré a Grover.**

-Los metros siempre huelen a monstruos-explicó el sátiro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hazel, quien siempre se sentía cómoda bajo tierra.

-Creo que lo dirá en el cuarto libro-dudó el sátiro.

Atenea contuvo las ganas de cerciorarse el título del libro.

**Él sacó su nariz de los caramelos de goma **

-Qué asco-se escandalizaron algunos.

**lo suficiente para oler. "Subterráneo," dijo con disgusto. "El aire del metro siempre huele a monstruos. **

Los romanos asintieron, para dar a entender que oyeron las palabras del sátiro.

**Probablemente no significa nada."**

**Pero para mí algo se sentía mal. Tenía la sensación de que no deberíamos estar ahí.**

-Deberías de hacer caso a tu instinto, Percy-aconsejó Hera- son muy afilados.

Los presentes asintieron de acuerdo con la diosa a la par que un augur y un dios bufaban reprobatoriamente.

"**Chicos," dije. "¿Conocen los símbolos de poder de los dioses?"**

-Por supuesto-asintieron los griegos.

-Es lo básico-asintieron los romanos.

**Annabeth estaba en el medio de una lectura sobre el equipo de construcción usado para construir el Arco, **

La niña no pudo evitar moverse en el lugar, como desearía estar en el lugar de su yo futura.

**pero levantó la mirada. "¿Si?" **

"**Bueno, Hade-" **

**Grover se aclaró la garganta. "Estamos en un lugar público… ¿quieres decir nuestros amigos escaleras abajo?"**

Hades bufó molesto.

-Disculpe señor-suplicó rápidamente el sátiro.

Hades le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

"**Ummm, correcto," dije. "Nuestro amigo allá abajo. **

-Eso suena estúpido-bufó Nico.

**¿No tiene él un sombrero como el de Annabeth?"**

-Mi yelmo es mucho más poderoso que una gorra de los Yankees.-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

"**Te refieres al yelmo de la oscuridad," dijo Annabeth. "Si, ese es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante la reunión del consejo en el solsticio de invierno."**

-Sigo impresionada de que ustedes pueden ver a los dioses-comentó sinceramente Reyna.

"**¿Estaba él ahí?" pregunté.**

-Es el único momento en que el desagradecido de mi hermano me deja venir-le fulminó con la mirada Hades.

**Ella asintió. "Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo- el día más oscuro del año. **

-¿Por qué sólo ese día?-preguntó un hijo de Nike al dios de Inframundo.

-Porque es el momento en que…-Afrodita le lanzó un cepillo para que se callase.

-No tienes que asustarlos-señaló a los más pequeños.

Hades rodó los ojos.- Es el momento donde personas malas quieren salir a asesinarnos a todos y necesitan de mi ayuda para que no salgan-explicó lentamente, como si los presentes fueran retrasados mentales.

Poseidón y Zeus tuvieron que suprimir las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir de sus labios.

**Pero su yelmo es mucho más poderoso que mi sombrero de invisibilidad, si lo que oído es verdad…"**

-La pura verdad-sonrió con maldad.

Los que no estaban acostumbrados a esa mirada se estremecieron.

"**Le permite convertirse en oscuridad," confirmó Grover. **

Hades sonrió malignamente.- Es cierto.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-le riñó Perséfone.

El dios se cruzó de brazos.- Pero no haría daño a nadie.

-Sabemos cómo es, Nico se ha encargado de asustarnos suficientes veces-masculló Will.

Hades sonrió orgulloso a su hijo, mientras este se aparecía detrás del rubio y con voz helada murmuraba.- ¿Qué decías Solace?

El rubio soltó un chillido y se apartó rápidamente, golpeando a uno de sus hermanos en el proceso. Pero cuando volvió su vista el pelinegro se encontraba junto a Thalía como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí.

"**Puede derretir las sombrar o atravesar las paredes. No puede ser tocado, o visto, u oído. **

Los semidioses y mortales, observaban como Nico asentía a la par que jugaba con una sombra dándoles formas en su mano.

**Y puede irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o detener tu corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas la criaturas racionales le temen a la oscuridad?"**

-No le suban el ego-se quejó Zeus.

-El muerto se ríe del degollado-murmuró Hades,

-El conejo hablando de orejas-se buró Hera.

"**Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que él no está aquí ahora, observándonos?" pregunté- Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron miradas.**

-Saben, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-puso los ojos en blanco el dios del Inframundo.

"**No lo sabemos," dijo Grover. **

-Gracias, eso nos hace sentir mejor-él sarcasmo era demasiado obvio en las palabras del hijo de Hefesto.

"**Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor," dije. **

-Sabíamos que estaba mal-se puso a "sollozar" Frank-, pero jamás creíamos que tanto.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé-se unía al pésame el hijo de Júpiter.

-Hombres-murmuró la caza.

"**¿Queda algún caramelo de goma?"**

-Nada como un dulce para calmar los nervios-rio Sally.

**Casi me habían dominado los nervios cuando vi el pequeño ascensor por el que íbamos a subir al tope del Arco, y supe que estaba en problemas. **

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos, al mismo tiempo que Poseidón y sus hijos gemían lastimeramente.

**Odio los espacios confinados. Me vuelven loco.**

-El mar no puede ser contenido-explicó Poseidón.

-Así que los hijos de Poseidón son claustrofóbicos-susurró Heracles.

**Nos metimos con una señora gorda y su perro, **

-Mucho menos espacio-gimió Orión, sentía como si fuese el mismo el que estuviese a punto de ser encerrado.

**un Chihuahua con un collar de imitación de diamantes. Me supuse que el perro era un Chihuahua lazarillo. **

-¿Un Chihuahua lazarillo?-preguntaron entusiasmadas las hijas de Afrodita/Venus.

**Porque ninguno de los guardias dijo nada.**

Atenea frunció el ceño pensativa.

**Empezamos a subir, dentro del Arco. **(Nuevos gemidos de Poseidón y sus hijos)** Nunca había estado en un ascensor que fuera en línea curva, y mi estómago no estaba muy feliz por eso.**

-No eran necesario los detalles-Teseo se movía en el lugar intentando calmar sus nervios, misma situación en la que se encontraba Orión, el pequeño Percy—que estaba siendo abanicado por la rubia—y Poseidón—que era abanicado por Sally-.

Artemisa tuvo que contenerse para no ir y abrazar al semigigante y acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Por el contrario, Zoë se acercó a su "hermano" y comenzó a frotarle su espalada susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

"**¿Sin padres?" nos preguntó la señora gorda.**

-¿Qué le importa?-preguntó un hijo de Febo.

-Quizás… sólo quiere… ¿entablar una conversación?-sugirió una niña de Mercurio.

**Ella tenía los ojos pequeños y puntiagudos, dientes machados de café; un sombrero de mezclilla, y un vestido de tela vaquera que sobresalía mucho, ella lucía como un dirigible de Jean.**

-_¿De dónde me suena?_-se preguntaba la diosa.

Zeus palideció de golpe, si él tuviera que eliminar a alguien la…enviaría a ella. Esperaba que su hermano no haya encariñado mucho con el semidiós.

"**Están abajo," le dijo Annabeth. "Miedo a las alturas."**

Thalía palideció, acababa de recordar lo alto que era el Arco de San Luis.

"**OH, pobres dulzuras." **

**El Chihuahua gruñó. La mujer dijo. "Ahora, Ahora, hijito. Compórtate." El perro tenía ojos brillantes como su dueña, inteligentes y viciosos.**

-Padre-exclamó con terror Atenea.

Zeus alzó la mano en señal de silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-la preocupación brillaba en los ojos del dios del mar.

**Yo dije. "Hijito. ¿Es ese su nombre?" **

"**No," me dijo la señora. **

**Ella sonrió como si eso aclarara todo.**

Los chicos de la cabaña 6 se desesperaron, pero la mirada de Zeus advirtió que no podían decir ni una palabra.

**En la cima del arco,**

Un escalofrío descendió en la espalda de la lugarteniente de Artemisa.

**la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de estaño con moqueta. **

-Límpiate la baba Grover-señaló su barbilla una hija de Venus.

El sátiro se limpió y agradeció avergonzado a la samidiosa.

**Las filas de pequeñas ventanas daban a la ciudad en un lado y al río en la otra. **

-Al menos tiene un río cerca-consoló Zoë al ver que el mareo iba disminuyendo del rostro de su "hermano".

Artemisa no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia al ver la cercanía de los dos jóvenes. (NA: Ni tanto xD)

**La vista estaba bien, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio confinado, es un espacio confinado de seiscientos pies en el aire. **

Thalía tragó fuertemente y se puso verde.

**Estaba listo para irme bastante rápido.**

-Apoyo eso-murmuraron Poseidón, sus hijos y Thalía.

**Annabeth siguió hablando sobre los soportes estructurales, y de cómo ella habría hecho las ventanas más grandes, y diseñado una vista a través del piso. **

Atenea sonrió orgullosa de su hija.

Artemisa y las cazadoras junto a Percy y Nico, observaron preocupados a la hija de Zeus que se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia los baños del salón de Zeus que quedaban más cerca.

Los anteriormente nombrados hicieron amague de seguirla pero Zeus, ocultando su preocupación, dejó a cargo a su esposa y fue a su templo con un porte elegante y "tranquilo".

-Continúen-ordenó la diosa del matrimonio.

Igualmente preocupados todos prestaron atención a la lectura.

**Ella probablemente podría haberse quedado allí arriba por horas, **

Los hermanos asintieron confirmando lo antes dicho.

**pero por suerte, para mí, el guardia del parque anunció que la plataforma de observación se cerraría en unos minutos.**

-Tuviste suerte-dijo uno de los hermanos de la rubia.

**Dirigí a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, **

-No se quería ir-recordó con nerviosismo el sátiro. Por un lado tenía a su amiga, seguramente, vomitando y por otro, sabría lo que le sucedió a su mejor amigo con la Químera.

**llevándolos dentro del elevador, y estaba a punto de meterme cuando me di cuenta que ya había otros dos turistas adentro. No había espacio para mí.**

-Suerte mestiza-murmuraron los hijos de Mercurio.

Los hijos de Hermes asintieron apesadumbrados. Cuantas veces los habían pillado por haber demasiadas personas en un ascensor cuando escapaban.

**El guardia del parque dijo, "En el próximo, señor." **

"**Saldremos," dijo Annabeth. "Esperaremos contigo."**

-Tardarán más-intervino Atenea-, no son los únicos que tienen que bajar.

**Pero eso iba a enredar a todo mundo y tomaría más tiempo, así que dije, "No, está bien. Los veré abajo."**

-Debimos de haber insistido más-se mortificó el sátiro.

Nico le golpeó en la cabeza advirtiéndole con la mirada que como no estaba Thalía, él se encargaría de golpearle.

**Grover y Annabeth lucían nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta del ascensor se deslizara y se cerrara. Su coche desapareció por la rampa.**

-No sé porque, pero te meterás en problemas-adivinó Silena.

-Es Percy-le recordó Charles como si fuera lo más normal.

La hija de Afrodita asintió como si aquello lo explicara todo.

**Ahora los únicos que quedaban en la plataforma de observación éramos yo, un niño pequeño con sus padres, el guardia del parque, y la señora gorda con su Chihuahua.**

-Nombran mucho al Chihuahua y a la señora gorda ¿no?-Pólux parecía no querer que le contestaran.

**Le sonreí incómodo a la señora gorda. Su lengua bífida oscilaba entre sus dientes. **

-¡Lengua bífida!-exclamaron la mayoría a excepción de quienes se dieron cuenta del monstruo.

**Espera un minuto. **

**¿Lengua bífida?**

**Antes de que pudiera decidir si en verdad había visto eso, su Chihuahua saltó y empezó a ládrame.**

La tensión parecía poder cortarse con u cuchillo. ¿Qué monstruo se enfrentaría su héroe/pretor ahora?

"**Ahora hijito," dijo la señora. "¿Parece este un buen momento? Tenemos todas estas buenas personas aquí."**

-Ni siquiera le importan-bufó Deméter enojada.

Sally parecía a punto de sufrir algo mientras estrujaba fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"**¡Perrito!" dijo el niño pequeño. "¡Mira, un perrito!" **

**Sus padres tiraron de él. **

-Sabios-murmuró sin importancia Hera.

**Él Chihuahua me mostró sus dientes, la espuma goteaba de sus labios negros. **

"**Bueno, hijo," la señora gorda suspiró. "Si tu insistes."**

-Ni que tuviera que insistir tanto-reclamaron los dioses inmaduros.

"**Querida Químera," corrigió la señora gorda. "No un Chihuahua. Es fácil equivocarse."**

-Por supuesto, totalmente comprensible-rodó los ojos Connor.

**Ella enrolló sus mangas de mezclilla, revelando que la piel de sus brazos era escamosa y verde.**

-Deberías de cambiar el color de tu piel Katie, ese ya pasó de moda-acariciaba la piel de la hija de Deméter, Travis.

Katie le fulminó con la mirada mientras apartaba su brazo suavemente.

Travis bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. Sin notar el sonrojo de la castaña.

**Cuando sonrió, vi que sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rendijas, como las de los reptiles.**

En ese momento, Thalía entró a la salsa de trono junto a su padre. Estos no se dirigieron palabra alguna y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Thalía-susurró Jason al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Esta no le miró y continuó oyendo la lectura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Por el contrario, Zeus, actuaba con total normalidad, sin inmutarse ante las miradas que le dirigía su esposa en busca de una explicación.

**El Chihuahua ladró más fuerte, y con cada ladrido, crecía. Primero al tamaño de un doberman, luego al de un león. El ladrillo se convirtió en un rugido.**

-Nunca me gustaron los perros-murmuró Miranda aterrada.

**El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres tiraron de él hacia la salida. Directo hacia donde el guardia del parque estaba parado, quien se quedó allí, paralizado, mirando boquiabierto al monstruo.**

-Pueden ver a través de la niebla-señaló Octavian.

-No, como crees-hipó Dakota con un frasco de Koold-aid en la mano.

**El Quimera era tan alto que su espalda rozaba el techo. Tenía la cabeza de un león con una melena cubierta de sangre, el cuerpo y las patas de una cabra gigante, y la cola de una serpiente, de diez metros de largo sobresaliendo mucho detrás de su dueño tras de él. **

Los mestizos se estremecieron, ellos jamás se enfrentarían a ese monstruo, mucho menos con once años de edad.

Ares se sentó en la punta de su trono con una sonrisa de deleite en los labios, imaginando la batalla que se libraría a continuación, todas ellas, acabando con el hijo de Poseidón muerto.

**El collar de perro aún colgaba de su cuello, y por el tamaño de la placa ahora era fácil de leer: QUIMERA-RABIOSO, ALIENTO DE FUEGO- VENENOSO- **

Hazel temblaba a cada palabra que leía. Por segunda vez, el hijo de Marte se ofreció a leer, pero ella se negó y continuó leyendo.

**SI LO ENCUENTRA POR FAVOR LLAME A TARTARO**

Los mestizos gimieron de pavor al oír ese nombre, mientras los siete junto a Nico recordaban el momento preciso en el que Percy caía junto con Annabeth.

Atenea solo pudo suponer, que alguien había muerto en el Tártaro y no le gustaban las miradas que eran dirigidas hacia su hija.

**\- EXT.954 **

**Me di cuenta que ni siquiera había alargado la espada. **

-¡Estúpido!-bramaron Ares y sus hijos griegos y romanos.

**Mis manos estaban entumecidas. **

-Debilucho-masculló el dios de la guerra jalando su pelo con desesperación.

-¡Ares!-chilló Hestia-, ¡es un niño!

El dios bufó algo sobre que el a esa edad ya habría acabado con la Quimera con un chasquido de dedos.

Sally fulminaba al dios con la mirada, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, que sin que se diera cuenta, le pedía ayuda a la rubia con señas que dio como resultado, que solo se carcajeaba silenciosamente.

**Estaba a diez pies de la melena sangrante de la Quimera, y sabía que tan pronto me moviera, la criatura arremetería.**

**La señora serpiente hizo un ruido silbante que debió haber sido una risa. **

Hermes asintió, estaba familiarizado gracias a George y Marta que, en esos momentos, descansaban colgadas en las puntas de su trono.

"**Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson, El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar a un héroe con una de mis crías. **

-¡ZEUS!-bramó Poseidón poniéndose de pie.

-Me arrepiento hermano-alzó la mano Zeus-, no olvides que yo creo que él ha sido quien me ha robado mi rayo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

Poseidón se sentó. Especialmente, porque no sabría cómo se sentiría y mucho menos, como actuaría.

**Porque soy la madre de los monstruos, ¡la terrible Equidna!"**

Poseidón tuvo que contenerse para no incrustar su tridente en el cuello de su hermano menor. Ocasionando que unas nubes negras rodearan el Olimpo.

**Me la quedé mirando. Todo lo que pude pensar decir fue: "¿No es eso una especie de oso hormiguero?"**

La tensión se disipó en gran medida cuando unas carcajadas resonaron en el Salón de Tronos.

-¿En serio Sesos de Algas?-rio Thalía.

Artemisa y sus cazadoras no objetaron nada más bien reían ante la imaginación del pequeño niño que continuaba en brazos de su madre.

**Ella gritó, su cara de reptil de volvió marrón y verde de la rabia. **

-Te lo repito Katie, estás pasada de moda, cuando te enfadas te pones de un rojo escarlata-niega con la cabeza divertido-, debes ponerte de un marrón verdoso.

Katie le golpeó levemente el hombro sin poder evitar seguir riendo.

"**¡Odio cuando la gente dice eso! ¡Odio Australia! Llamar a ese animal ridículo después de mí. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo te destruirá!"**

-Lo dudo mucho-replicaron los romanos defendiendo a su pretor.

-¡Nada podrá con Percy!-chillaron las hijas de Venus.

Percy se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se ocultó tras su madre y amiga, al ver las miradas lascivas que le dirigían. Annabeth les gruñó que lo dejaran en paz y las niñas aterradas se alejaron de la furia que destilaban los tormentosos ojos grises de la pequeña.

**La Chimera se precipitó, sus dientes de león rechinaron. Me las arreglé para saltar a un lado y esquivar su mordida.**

Los presentes vitoreaban, menos dos que maldecían por lo bajo, rezando que la Quimera pronto le alcanzase y matara al héroe.

**Terminé junto a la familia y el guardia del parque, que estaban todos gritando ahora, tratando de abrir las puertas de emergencia.**

-¡Tienes que protegerlos, Percy!-exclamaron Las diosas junto a las cazadoras.

-¡No puede! Debe concentrarse en matar esa cosa-bramó Ares.

-Igualmente, dudo que les preste atención, los monstruos no van contra mortales-intentó atraer un poco de tranquilidad Hefesto.

**No podía permitir que los lastimaran. **

Las cazadoras y las diosas le sonrieron al mestizo. Los dioses rodaron los ojos y los semidioses romanos y griegos miraban asombrados a su líder. Herácles y Octavian bufaron disgustados al ver las miradas de los demás.

**Desenvainé mi espada, **

-Algo que tenías que haber hecho desde el principio-se indignó el dios de la guerra.

**corrí al otro lado de la plataforma, y grité. "¡Hey, Chihuahua!" La Quimera se dio vuelta más rápido de lo que yo pensé posible.**

-No debes subestimar a tu enemigo-aconsejó Atenea.

**Antes de poder balancear mi espada, abrió su boca, emitiendo un olor como a la barbacoa más grande del mundo, y lanzó una columna de fuego directamente hacia mí.**

-Bien, con el fuego no se juega niños-advirtieron Hestia y Nissa a la vez.

Nissa, más que nada, dirigió esa orden a uno de sus hermanos que miraba sus dedos encendidos con diversión.

**Me tiré a través de la explosión. Las alfombras ardieron en llamas; el calor era tan intenso, que casi quemó mis cejas.**

-Oh, nada divertido-afirmó Jason.

Piper alzó una ceja y el romano evitó su mirada.

**Donde había estado parado un momento antes había un agujero irregular a un lado del Arco, con metal derretido echando vapor por los bordes.**

-Uno de todos los momentos que se cargará Percy-rio Grover recordando la larga lista y de cómo Annabeth le reprendía cada vez que las destruía.

Atenea frunció el ceño conmocionada. -_¡Es un monumento nacional!_

**Genial, pensé. Acabamos de arruinar un monumento nacional.**

-_Al menos le pesará en la conciencia-_pensaba la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Contracorriente era ahora bronce brillante en mis manos, y mientras la Quimera se acercaba, fui a su cuello.**

-¡No!-gimieron Atenea, Marte y sus hijos romanos y griegos.

-¡Su collar!-finalizó Clarisse.

**Eso fue mi error fatal. **

-¡Un error así puede costarle la vida!-se desesperó Zoë de preocupación por el pequeño Percy.

**La hoja se precipitó contra el collar sin causar daño. Traté de recuperar mi equilibrio, pero la cola de serpiente se enrolló alrededor de mis tobillos y me quitó el equilibro, y la hoja salió volando de mi mano, dando vueltas por el agujero en el Arco hacia el río Mississippi. **

-Está muerto-comentó tranquilamente Heracles.

-¡No es cierto!-chilló Drew.

Los demás mestizos, griegos y romanos por igual, comenzaron a dar sus ideas de como Percy pudo haber acabado con aquel monstruo.

-¡Basta!-intervino Sally-, ¡quiero saber cómo se salvó mi hijo! …por favor.

Los presentes guardaron silencio, era la primera vez que oían a Sally Jackson alzar la voz autoritariamente.

**Me la arreglé para levantarme, pero supe que estaba perdido. **

Heracles sonrió ufanamente pero Octavian solo pudo gruñir, a sabiendas de que Percy tuvo que haber sobrevivido para poder llegar al Campamento Júpiter, pero no pudo evitar disfrutar un poco de lo que sucedía como el sufrió con su llegada, más él no le desearía la muerte era demasiado.

**Estaba desarmado. Podía sentir el mortal veneno recorriendo mi pecho. Recordé a Quirón diciendo que Anaklusmus siempre volvería a mí, pero no había bolígrafo en mi bolsillo. Tal vez había caído muy lejos. Quizás solo volvería cuando estuviera en forma de bolígrafo. **

-Sólo tardará un poco más-sonrió el centauro al ver que su mejor pupilo recordaba todos sus consejos e información.

**No lo sabía, y no iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo. **

-No seas pesimista-reprochó Nico.

-Mira quien lo dice-se burló su prima.

**Retrocedí hacia el hoyo de la pared. La Quimera avanzó, gruñendo, humo salía de sus labios. La señora serpiente, Equidna, cacareó. "No hacen héroes como solían, eh, ¿hijo?"**

-No, son mejores-afirmaron Perseo, Teseo y Orión.

Heracles se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara.

**El monstruo rugió. No parecía tener apuro en acabar conmigo ahora que ya estaba vencido.**

-Siempre intentan alargar su "triunfo"-hizo comillas en el aire, Teseo.

**Miré al guardia del parque y la familia. **

-Ahora sacará fuerzas de ellos-sonrió confiada Artemisa.

Thalía asintió en concordancia con su patrona.

**El pequeño niño estaba escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su padre.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Hestia.

**Yo tenía que proteger a esta gente. **

-Lo sabía-alzó su arco la diosa triunfante.

-¿Cómo lo sabías hermanita?-preguntó Apolo curioso.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió tajante, sin poder evitar observar al semigigante.

**No podía solo…morir. **

Orión le revolvió el cabello a su hermanito, al parecer, tenían algunas costumbres en común.

**Traté de pensar, **

-Algo muy difícil para él-añadió Clarisse.

-Mira quien habla-murmuró Chris en su oído.

-Cállate-le recriminó la castaña.

**pero todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.**

-Ni lo pienses Valdez, esto es serio-advirtió Piper.

-Pero…

-No harás nada-ordenó la hija de Afrodita con su encanto vocal.

**Mi cabeza se sentía mareada. **

-El veneno-empalideció el dios de los mares.

**No tenía espada. **

-Por idiota-murmuraba el augur.

**Estaban enfrentando un enorme monstruo con aliento de fuego y su madre.**

-Estaría aterrado-murmuraron algunos griegos.

Los romanos los miraron reprobatoriamente, a ellos les entrenaban para no temer.

**Y estaba asustado.**

-¡Lo ven!-saltó de su lugar Octavin-¡él no puede ser nuestro Pretor! ¡Tiene miedo!

-Como si nunca lo hubieras temido-saltó el hijo de Fobos-. Todos en algún momento sintieron miedo. Soy experto en eso-se permitió una sonrisa burlona.

-Temer no está mal-añadió Ares, para sorpresa de todos-, el cerebro siempre recuerda las peores cosas antes que las buenas, es parte de nosotros.

-Wow-se sorprendieron los dioses.

-Muy profundo papá-aseguró uno de sus hijos romanos.

El dios titiló por unos segundos, para luego asentir algo confundido.

**No había lugar a donde ir, así que di un paso hacia el borde del hoyo, lejos muy lejos por debajo, el río brillaba.**

-¡SALTA!-exclamaron con enormes sonrisas Teseo, Orión y Poseidón.

-¿Están locos?-exclamó una hija de Febo.- Se matará.

-No-sonrió tranquilo Teseo.

-Es nuestro hermano, el agua jamás le dañaría-finalizó Orión.

-Nunca digas nunca con Percy-Piper y Jason recordaban el momento en que fueron atrapados por unas Náyades que habían sido olvidadas.

**Si muero, **

-No lo harás-dijo Sally.

**¿se irán los monstruos? ¿Dejarán tranquilos a los humanos?**

-Sí y si- contestaron los hijos de Atenea.

"**Si eres hijo de Poseidón," susurró Equidna, "No le temerías al agua. **

-¡HAZLO!-exclamaron nuevamente los tres ojiverdes.

**Salta, **

-¡Sí!-susurraba Sally.

**Percy Jackson. Muéstrame que el agua no te hace daño. **

-No lo hará-Poseidón se acercaba cada vez más a la hija de Plutón que traía el libro en sus manos.

**Salta y recupera tu espada. Prueba tu línea de sangre."**

**Sí, claro, pensé. Había leído en alguna parte que saltar al agua desde un par de pisos era como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. **

Atenea asintió a la vez que Poseidón negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Eso no te sucederá, eres mi hijo!

**Desde aquí, esparciría el impacto.**

**La boca de la Quimera brillaba roja, enviando calor por otra explosión.**

-Preferiría saltar en vez de ser rostizado, sinceramente-murmuró Frank rozando con la punta de los dedos un pequeño trozo de madera.

"**No tienes fe," me dijo Equidna. "No confías en los dioses. No puedo culparte, pequeño cobarde.**

-¡No es cobarde!-chilló Annabeth.

Al ver la atención puesta en ella se sonrojó y ocultó tras el pequeño que no estaba mucho mejor.

**Mejor que mueras ahora. Los dioses son desleales.**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza, ya que eso era verdad, con el paso del tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en desleales.

**El veneno está en tu corazón." **

-No-gimió Sally acariciando la carita de su hijo.

**Ella tenía razón: yo iba a morir. **

-No-se negaron a creerlo rotundamente los mestizos.

**Podía sentir mi respiración disminuyendo. **

Los hijos de Apolo/ Febo y Hermes/Mercurio bajaron la cabeza junto a sus padres sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

**Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses. **

-Yo lo haré-susurró Poseidón, rogando internamente que su hijo saltase.

**Me eché para atrás y miré el agua. Recordé el cálido resplandor de la sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. Él debe haberme visto. Él debe haberme visitado cuando yo estaba en mi cuna.**

-sí, lo hice-murmuró el dios completamente seguro.

**Recordé el tridente verde de remolino que apareció sobre mi cabeza la noche de captura la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo.**

**Pero este no era el mar. Este era el Mississippi, en el mero centro de EEUU. No había ningún Dios del Mar aquí.**

-Yo estaré en cualquier superficie con agua-murmuró el dios-, salta hijo-rogó.

Percy intentaba acercase a su padre, pero su madre lo sostenía firmemente como si temiera que escapara.

"**Muere, infiel," dijo Equidna con tono áspero, Y la Quimera envió una columna de humo hacia mi cara.**

-¡Salta!-se sumaron a los ruegos algunos dioses y mestizos.

"**Padre ayúdame," rogué.**

-Siempre-prometió el dios.

**Me volteé y salté. **

Poseidón y sus hijos suspiraron aliviados, tres por la seguridad del cuarto, y el último porque su madre los dejó de abrazar para comenzar a besarlo en toda su cara.

-Así que era cierto-suspiró Hazel a Frank, mientras recordaba su misión en Alaska.

Frank asintió, divertido por la mirada atemorizada de su novia y la alentó a que siga leyendo al ver que solo faltaba un párrafo.

**Mi ropa en llamas, el veneno corriendo por mis venas, y yo me desplomé hacia el río.**

Todos se quedaron viendo a la hija de Plutón cuando no continuó leyendo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-, ya se acabó.

Los presentes gimieron a sabiendas de que no continuarían leyendo hasta el día siguiente.

-Muy bien, tienen el resto del día libre, espero que sepan disfrutarlo-dijo Zeus-. Thalía-llamó el dios.

Thalía asintió y siguió a su padre mientras oía los murmullos risas de sus amigos.

-Espero, podamos discutir lo que vimos hace unos momentos-la expresión del Dios de los cielos era entre comprensible y algo avergonzada.

-Claro padre-el buen ánimo y la sonrisa de la cazadora desaparecieron completamente, temiendo lo que su padre le llegara a decir.

-Espero que me perdones hija-murmuró el dios y la niña sollozó y se abrazó fuertemente con su padre que le correspondía de la misma manera.

**Konichiwuaaa!**

**Como estan? Yo feliz, me alegra informar que no me he llevado ninguna materia [nerd] pero me han envenenado a mi bebé (mi gato) por lo que estuve algo depresiva y por eso tardé un poco en subir. Eso si no tuve internet ni teléfono desde hace días y yo había terminado el capítulo el día 25 de noviembre, pero no pude subirlo asi que mil disculpas!**

**Por otro lado vieron la película de Sinsajo? De mi parte me gustó, no me quejo pero no voy a dar spoilers! **

**Jeje MUHAS GRACIAS CASTAÑOS! Por dejarme subir el cap en su casa!**

**Bien, no tengo nada más interesante q contarles así que voy a responder sus maravillosos y sexys reviews ;D**

_**Reviews/ Comentarios:**_

**Canuto xD-Friki:**** Mi misión es animar a las personas con el fic ;)**

**Prietar:**** Es bueno saberlo *se seca el sudor de la frente***

**Phoenix1993:**** Juegas al counter *se larga a llorar* desde los 9 años! Cuando nos casamos? xD**

**Missy-2412: ****Bien, entonces en algún sueño de Percy, algo se me ocurrirá.**

**Mitchel0420:**** Hola *lo fulmina con la mirada* No me digas Flo…*continua leyendo y le sonríe abiertamente* eres gamer *se le ilumina la mirada* tengo muchos amigos, yo no lo soy porq solo juego algunos juegos, pero me encanta porq con los gamers siempre me llevo bien :D**

**Frida12346:**** Pero q hago con Posy? :'c jajajajaj terde MUCHO MAS q eso xD *esquiva las flechas* potterhead orgullosa *sonríe maliciosamente con su barita en mano* BIEN *se para, la aplaude, la reverencia, le besa los pies xD* NO los voy a traer ni siquiera en este libro xD SOY MALOTA o jojoojojojoojojjoj amo q me den ideas *toma su celular y lo anota* Jajjajajaja no te preocupes, AMO los comentarios largos, siempre me dan una idea creativa jejejeje…no dudes que lo usare!**

**Bel potter:**** No hay porque ;) espero q te valla bien en la Uni…**

**Aliciapotterweasley:**** Grax! Yes, soy I DAN 3**

**MariaJackson:**** Pues te equivocaste jajajajajjajajaj no fuiste la única en pensarlo xD**

**Soratomoyo-chan:**** JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAAJ recién me di cuenta xD grax por avisar XD q bruta q soy dios! Mala junta! No vulvo a hacer un t.p con quien cree q bandera se escribe con "v" (ve corta)**

**Anonimus maximus:**** *sonrisa maliciosa* a q si verdad? Q mejor q humillarlo xD**

***asiente con la cabeza* por muy orgullosa q sea, no tienen xq denigrarla! Se disculparan mas adelante, no lo dudes ;)**

**Ya lei todos, voy por la mitad de "La Sangre del Olimpo" es genial como lo usa, yo estaba como impactada, OMG, petrificada, ojos abiertos y demás…y eso me puso a pensar, el 70% del cuerpo humano esta hecho de agua…y si pudiera controlar a las personas O.o?**

**Enserio, debarias hacer un historia propia O.O! usare esas ideas *lo anota en su celular* son geniales!**

**Jane Malfoy24:**** Me marean! *se da la cabeza contra el muro* me estan pidiendo Sally y Poseidón y otros Sally y Paul!**

**Creo q voy a someterlo a votación más adelante….**

**Yo creo q Percy necesita a sus padres juntos, pero a la vez Paul fue el q apoyo y cuido de Sally q es lo q Percy más valora, q cuiden de las personas q ama y no les suceda nada malo, por esa razón estoy indecisa…**

**Igualmente grax por tu opinio la tendré en cuenta…**

**NicoReyFantasma:**** Percy y la Srta. Oleary…mis mayores respetos!**

**Deberia armarte un altar en mi casa…estuvo G-E-N-I-A-L! TRAIGAN EL OSCAR! Te felicito *le abraza* estas aprendiendo bien! *se separa* tendremos q armar una juntos para mi "profesora" *sonrisa marca Hades* La venganza es un plato q se sirve frio *se muerde el labio, pensando en mil maneras de torturarle***

**Nadie seria tan estúpido para molestarlos a ustedes…*sonrisa orgullosa***

**Un Hallowen MUY bueno *sonrisa traviesa***

***se sonroja* Igualmente, besos y abrazos! Cuidate!**

**PTA: La vida no es divertida sin riesgos…aunq tendre cuidado *se estremece***

**Raven:**** OK! Grax! Reconozco mi error, es bueno saberlo ;)**

**Si jajaja sorry pero no va a venir en este libro xD Y NO lo dudes, por supuesto, Tontules recibirá el escarmiento de su vida… *carcajada maléfica***

**Jajajajajajaj siempre me dan ideas! Pero la tuya vino en cuanto lo lei xD**

**Es lo MAS! No puedo esperar! Tengo tantas cosas planeadas para ese cap! *sonrisa traviesa***

**Pues ya vez q no, esta sana y salva xD al q estuvo a punto de darle algo es a Poseidón xD**

***se da la vuelta y comienza a buscar cámaras y cualquier equipo de espionaje***

**Mi sentido del humor es lo más, por algo soy tan querida ñ_ñ modestia aparte xD YO TAMBIEN! La q mas quiero escribir con todo mi corazón es "La Maldición del Titán" quiero escribir, sobretodo, el cap. En q Percy se encuentra con Afrodita *chilla encantada* va a ser lo más jejejejejej…. Y no te preocupes, tan pronto termine "El ladrón del Rayo" continuaré con "El mar de los Monstruos" ñ.ñ**

**Igualmente!**

**DannyC: ****Yasabes quien…va quienes son y dudo q sea quien esperaras XD! Soy malota y Percy no va a llegar en este libro si es lo que piensas xD Muahahaha soy malota ñ.ñ**

**Percabeth inocente…me enamoro de ellos dos ñ_ñ son realmente chulis! :)**

**Percy4ever13:**** Hola niña, mija o como quieras q te diga xD, mejor tarde q nunca ;)**

**¿Por q todos me vigilan? *empieza a revisar su cuarto por segunda vez***

**NaLu y SasuSaku:**** Claro! Q favor? Te dije q si…ACTUALICE! Yupiii! *abraza a su perro y saco su espada* NO dejare q toques a Mako! *gruñe***

**Bien eso es todooo! Espero q me perdonen, pero yo no elegi q darme sin internet! ._. Me voy a volver lokaaa!**

**Los ama La (loka) otaku que lee libros!**


	16. Recuerdos y Ashley la plástica

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XV:**** Recuerdos y Ashley la plástica.**

-Muy bien, tienen el resto del día libre, espero que sepan disfrutarlo-dijo Zeus-. Thalía-llamó el dios.

Thalía asintió y siguió a su padre mientras oía los murmullos y risas de sus amigos.

-Espero, que podamos discutir lo que vimos hace unos momentos-la expresión del Dios de los cielos era entre comprensible y algo avergonzada.

-Claro padre-el buen ánimo y la sonrisa de la cazadora desaparecieron completamente, temiendo lo que su padre le llegara a decir.

-Espero que me perdones hija-murmuró el dios y la niña sollozó y se abrazó fuertemente con su padre que e correspondía de la misma manera.

*****POV THALÍA*****

Estaba feliz, jamás creí que esto fuera posible por leer la vida de mi primo...jamás creí que esto pudiera suceder siendo franca. Tantas veces había soñado que mi padre me quería...que demostrara solo una cuarta parte del amorque Poseidón le brindaba a Percy con tan solo una mirada...y ahora...el me miraba de esa manera...con amor...más incluso de lo que mi difunta madre me expresó alguna vez. Me sentí querida por mi padre por primera vez...y solo bastó un vistazo de mi pasado o futuro -dependiendo de como lo vieses- para conseguirlo.

*****MOMENTOS ANTES*****

Artemisa y las cazadoras junto a Percy y Nico me observaron preocuados cuando me paré rápidamente y corrí hacia los baños del salón de Zeus que quedaba más cerca.

Los anteriormente nombrados hicieron amague de seguirme, pero Zeus, dejó a cargo a su esposa y fue a su templo con un porte elegante y tranquilo

-Continúen-ordenó la diosa del matrimonio.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de azotar la puerta del templo de mi padre. Corrí rápidamente, con ayuda de mis poderes, y me coloqué en cuclillas para vomitar en el inodoro todo alimento que hubiera ingerido.

-Malditas alturas-gruñí asqueada.

No me atreví a darle una mirada a mis desechos, por lo que sin mirar jalé la cuerda con el cual el inodoro se limpió y permanecí arodillada. Suspiré.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz sonaba preocupada, pero a la vez distante. Sentí una palma en mi espalda que trazaba círculos intentando calmarme.

-¿Aparento un buen estado?-contesté sarcástica, limpiando mis labios con la muñeca de la cazadora plateada que llevaba puesta-, igualmente, no es como si te importase.

Zeus se apartó y se apoyó en el contorno de la puerta, dándome lugar a que me parase y limpiase mi rostro con agua que, obviamente, no podría venir de una canilla común y corriente, sino que era de oro con diamantes incrustados (no sabía si el oro afectaría el sabor del agua por lo que no la tomé) y ni hablar del marco que sostenía el espejo.

Bufé ante semejante decoración, no es como si el resto del templo no fuera igualmente estrabagante. Luego de secar mis manos y rostro en una toalla suave como el algodón, elevé la mirada haci mi padre que observaba todo con minuciosa presición.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-pregunté al ver que no se apartaba-, quiero seguir oyendo la lectura.

Parecía querer decir algo pero se retractó en el último momento y me dejó avanzar.

Apresuré el paso, temerosa de que hiciera LA pregunta, no quería que el se enterara de mi secreto...me despreciaría más de lo que ya lo hacía por el simple hecho de traerle problemas.

-_Los únicos que sabían de mi fobia eran Annabeth, Percy y...oh no...por Hades...¡PERCY LO SABE! ¡SEGURO QUE APARECERÁ EN EL LIBRO! Oh Santo Olimpo_.

Me quedé estática , unas manos me tomaron por los brazos.-¿Thalía?

-_No serían capaces ¿verdad? No es como si uno fuera gritando la fobia de otro como si nada...y que lo lean...no, no podía permitir que se revelara...tenia que evitarlo de algun forma..._

-¡Thalía!-me zarandeó Zeus.

-¿Qué?-intenté hacerme la tonta, pero mis hombros seguían tensos.

-¿Qué sucede?-sus facciones se suavizaron, parecía querer saberlo, inluso lucía preocupado, pero no iba a comprarme esa mirada tan fácilmente, no luego de todos esos años de sufrimiento.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde para preocuparte?-le escupí mordazmente.-Tenemos que volver a la lectura.

Intenté escabullirme de sus manazas, pero parecía imposible poder moverme. Era como el día en que un cíclope nos capturó a Luke, Grover y a mí, y yo siendo hija de quien era no podía proteger a quienes amaba como haría cualquiera en mi lugar. Me sentía tonta e incervible.

-_¿Quién querría a una hija de Zeus que le teme a su propio elemento? Si no le tuviera miedo sería tan buena combatiente como su hermano menor._

-No intentes huir...¿Por qué te mareaste?

-_Si tan solo no tuviera miedo...quizás me hubieras querido papá._

Me enojé, conmigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero...al igual que estaba furiosa...me dí cuenta que había algo más...un sentimiento similar a cuando Luke la había traicionado...

-_¿Doloroso? _

_-Mucho _

_-¿Triste? _

_-En gran cantidad_

_-¿Indigna?_

_-Sin duda alguna_

Y luego el cuestionamiento, si no se hubiera sabido quien era su padre...¿él la hubiera reclamado? Probablemente no, se habría pudrido en la cabaña 11 creciendo con sed de venganza... Y ¿por qué no devolverle solo una pequeña parte de su dolor? Sólo un pequeño escarmiento...pero ¿valía la pena? ¿debía averiguarlo?

-¿Hija?

-¿Dónde estabas...?-susurré derrotada-¿Dónde estabas cuando te pedía ayuda...? ¿Dónde estabas cuando te imploré que encontraras a Jason? ¿Dónde estabas cuando prácticamente me arrastraba? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS CUANDO ESTÁBA EN PELIGRO?-sabía que estaba elevando la voz a cada interrogante, pero poco me importaba, yo estaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear ni dudar...pero al final...todo se reducía a una pregunta.- ¿Dónde estabas cuanto te necesitaba?

En la última pregunta, mi voz sonó tan bajo, que si no fuera porque todo se encontraba en silencio, probablemente ninguno habría escuchado esas palabras.

-La vida de un dios no es fácil-intentó escusarce.

-Ya, porque le de un semidios es color de rosa. Para tu información ¡somos simultáneamente atacados por monstruos!

-¿Crees que no sufrimos ver a nuestros hijos enfrentarse a monstruos? ¿Qué no querríamos sacarlos de allí u ocupar su lugar?

-Quizás otros dioses sí...pero es evidente que tú no-respondí venenosamente.

-No sabes lo que dices-murmuró con voz motífera.

Retrocedí un paso arrepintiéndome de decir aquello, pero no lo dejé entrever y continué desafiándole con la mirada.

Un silencio tenso se sumió en el lugar, que rápidamente fue sustituído por un halo de luz plateada que dejó entrever a tres ancianas con túnicas blancas.

-Mis señoras-murmuró Zeus respetuosamente a la vez que Thalía se inclinaba.

-Llegó el momento en que tú, Thalía Grace-elevé mi mirada sorprendida al oír mi nombre salir de la boca de el trio de ancianas-, notes tus errores. Y tú, Zeus, tomes mejores decisiones.

Cómo vinieron, las mujeres se fueron con otro flash de luz plateada, pero esta vez dejando un rastro de luces del mismo color, que se elevó hacia la cúpula del templo. El paisaje tormentoso acostumbrado se transformaron en imágenes nítidas sobre un campo de fresas.

_Era de noche y la única luz que brindaba el cielo, eran los relámpagos que chisporroteaban en el cielo nublado._

_Una niña pelinegra con unos tormentoso ojos azules sostenía la alambrada para que pasaran sus amigos._

_-¡Rápido Grover!-chilló la niña de unos 13 años al ver que se quedaba atascado y no permitía el avance de los otros dos mestizos._

Oí unos insultos en griego antiguo provenir de mi padre que parecía congelado viendo la imágen en el techo, sin importarle que su cuello se encntrara en un ángulo extraño.

_Otro chico de unos 14 años de cabello color arena empujaba los peludos cuartos traseros del sátiro a la vez que la pelinegra pisaba la alambrada con su pie derecho y jalaba a su amigo._

_-Muévanse-gruñó una niña de 7 años rubia que tomaba un cuchillo con firmeza y cortaba el alambre permitiéndoles el avance._

-No-murmuré al recordar esa escena ya vivida.

_Los tres mestizos y el sátiro trotaron por falta de aire hacia la colina, evitando con gran dificultad tropezar con raíces de árboles. En esos momento, las tres furias dirigian a los perros del Infierno para que se dividieran en dos y luego alzar vuelo a una distancia prudente del suelo._

_Los demás continuaron su rumbo, los ladridos de los perros aumentaron y la más pequeña volteo aterrada tropezando con una rama que no alcanzó a esquivar._

_-Annabeth-murmuró Grover y se acercó a ayudarla junto al castaño._

_-Me torcí el tobillo-afirmó con seguridad la niña, mirando a los chicos a los ojos._

_Thalía se alarmó y observó al chico implorando. El joven, sin poder negarse se arrodillo frente a la rubia y la ojiazul la cargo en su espalda.-¡Luke!-exclamó Annabeth asombrada._

_-Grover, rápido-exigió Thalía, al ver como sólo los observaba._

-Estúpido sátiro-me giré para notar a mi padre notablemente tenso, su cuello tenía una vena latente que no se comparaba a la de su sien que parecía a punto de explotar. Sus ojos tormentosos -los cual había heredado- no se despegaban de la pantalla ni siquiera para parpadear -lo cual era bastante escalofriante- y a cada segundo parecía que iba a mostrar su verdadera forma.

_Su paso se realentizó, por más que Annabeth era delgada y no pesaba demasiado, Luke se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente para siquiera trotar. Grover tenía unnas cuantas heridas causada por los perros del Infierno, especialmente en sus peludas piernas y Thalía tenía las muñecas al rojo vivo luego de que una de las Furias le atacara con su látigo, junto una grabe herida en la costilla que no había sanado del todo (ya que habían agotado la ambrosía que las cazadoras le había dado) y sus dedos sangraban levemente por forzar la alambrada._

_Por más que corrieran aún faltaba mucho para poder llegar al Campamento Mestizo y los gruñidos y risas sádicas no eran muy silenciosas para los demás. Obviamente a ellos no les importaba dar su ubicación a la presa que se encontraba a unos metros y faltaban mucos más para que llegaran a un lugar seguro._

-Ese fué el momento en que me decidí-murmuré sin fijarme demasiado en la expresión confusa de su rostro.

_-¡Guíalos Grover!-chilló la ojiazul- ¡Manténlos asalvo!_

_El sátiro se volteó de inmediato y abrió los ojos desórbitados.- ¡No te dejaremos!_

_Grover y Luke detuvieron sus pasos mientras la pequeña Annabeth contenía las lágrimas._

_-Es la única manera, es a mí a quien buscan...¡Les demostraré lo que puede hacer una hija de Zeus! Ya me cansé de huír-les sonrió retadoramente._

Ante eso pude ver un atizbo de sonrisa en mi padre, que fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro sentimiento que no pude identificar.

_-Entonces, lucharemos juntos-sentenció Luke._

_-Olvídalo-le contradijo la hija de Zeus._

_-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!-chilló Annabeth._

_-No entiendo ¿por qué estamos discutiendo esto?-ni bien terminado, Luke jaló a Thalía y la obligó a avanzar con Annabeth aún en su espalda, pero el camino se hacía más empinado y a Luke se le complicaba más la caminata. Llegando a la cima de una colina pudieron ver el campamento, pero las criaturas ya se las veía sin nigún problema y por más rápido que corriesen estas les alcanzarían. Los demáscontinuaron su camino a excepción de la hija de Zeus que se les quedó observando._

_-_Annabeth, la hija de Atenea con un gran futuro por delante y a quien consideraba su hermanita,Grover, un sátiro con demasiados sueños y un amigo ejemplar. Y Luke, el hijo de Hermes el cual sin darse cuenta derribó sus muros conociendo todos sus secretos y aún así, permaneciendo a su lado y siempre apoyándola...a la persona que llegó a amar.-susurró Thalía, recordando lo que había pensado en esos momentos.

E_staban a mitad de camino cuando llegó el primer perro, su pulsera de metal brillante sentelló cuando Égida tomó su lugar, impactando en el hocico del animal que lanzó un chillido lastimero._

_Los demás, al oír aquello se voltearon para ver como los perros del Infierno, retrocedían ante la perspectiva de la cabeza de Medusa, dándole tiempo a Thalía en desplegar su lanza e incertar a dos perros y enviarles una descarga eléctrica._

_-¡THALÍA!-gritó Luke._

_Grover le jaló.- Debemos pedir ayuda._

_Los dos mestizos asintieron y con renovada energía, corrieron hacia el campamento._

_Thalía se preparó para arremeter contra el próximo perro, lo pateó y puso en contacto la punta de la lanza en la piel del monstruo y este se volvió arena por la descarga de energía._

_-¡NO voy a huír más!-bramó la hija de Zeus._

_Las tres Furias se acercaron cuando acabó con otro perro, pero antes de que pudieran hacer más, utilizando las pocas energías que les quedaban,Thalía, invocó un rayo que desintegró a varios de los perros y a dos de las Furias en el acto, dejando a la tercera malherida. Sus rodillas cedieron ante su peso, mientras la herida de su costilla se abría, manchando sus ropajes rápidamente de ese líquido rojo. _

_La última Furia se acercaba maliciosamente mostrando sus afiladas garras._

_-Adios, hija de Zeus-susurró con disfrute y hundió sus garras con brusquedad en el abdomen de la ojiazul._

_Antes de que los perros del Infierno se abalanzaran hacia el cuerpo débil de la hija de Zeus, flechas fueron lanzadas contra estos por tres arqueros, junto a dos niños con lanzas, todos con armaduras._

_-¡THALIA!-fué el grito de Luke, mientras avanzaba velozmente hacia su amiga, sin importarle los demás montruos que pudieran quedar.-, no me dejes._

_Thalía jadeaba en busca de aire, el rostro pálido, mejillas rojas, labios resecos y ojos cansados. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que eso había sido producto de sus actos y los aceptaba. Lo último que la hija de Zeus vió, fue un extraño remolino zurcar el cielo, mientrass los relámpagos jugueteaban en el centro y un trueno se le acercaba. Cuando el trueno impactó en el cuerpo de la niña, esta jadeó y una última lágrima zurcó su rostro..._

Zeus cayó de rodillas con una mano ocultando su rostro, me acerqué sin saber que hacer.

-¿Zeus?-no me atrevía a decirle padre, quizás estuviera molesto porque no había podido con unos perros del Infierno y se sentía avergonzado de mi.

-No tienes idea cuanto lo lamento-intentó explicarse el dios de los cielos.

-_Lamenta mi nacimiento...-_fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza-_Por supuesto, yo soy un error. Soy el resultado de un juramento roto._

Retrocedí un paso.- No quiero tu compasión-intenté lucír indifrente. Dí media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí para retener mis lágrimas.

-No es compasión Thalía-Podía sentir la fuerza de mi padre a mi espalda-, lo siento por no poder hacer nada para salvarte. Soy el rey, debo dar el ejemplo ¿cómo respetarían las leyes si yo no lo hago?-me voltee a mirarle sin comprender del todo-. Las leyes están para cumplirse, cada ley por una razón...perdemos nuestra fuerza divina y nos transformamos en humanos si descuidamos nuestros trabajos. Cada uno tiene el suyo y no se puede estar con el trabajo y los niños a la vez...hay veces en las que quiciera ser humano para poder quedarme con mis hijos, pero dejaría atrás a mis otros hijosy a mi esposa, los amo aunque intente negarlo, a todos ustedes. Pero ¿quién se encargaría de mi trabajo?

-No entiendo-murmuré.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si dices que te importa la familia, ¿por qué actuaste indiferente cuando me viste de pequeña?-su rosto se tornó confuso.

Suspiré.- Se explicará en los libros.

-Entonces recuérdamelo y con gusto te responderé cuando llegue el momento-asentí insegura.-Pero no lo olvides, yo los amo, a todos mis hijos aunque no lo demuestre, muchos podrían hacerles daño para lleegar a mi.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Claro que si Thalía, sería incapaz de hacerlo-me sonrió.

Y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras sonreía abiertamente, el me alzó y abrazó y me rompí en un mar de lágrimas.

-Papá-susurré.- _Mi papá me quiere..._

*****ACTUALIDAD*****

Una vez no separamos del abrazo, nos removimos incómodos en el lugar, no acostumbrados a estas muestras de cariño padre e hija. Pero, no es como si no fueran a aprender con el tiempo.

-_Gracias Moiras-_pensé agradecida ante la nueva perspectiva de vida.

-Perdóname-susurró Zeus-. Debí haberlo sabido, tendría que haberte ocultado.

-No te preocupes papá, Percy me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas...

-¿Le deberé muchas cosas?-preguntó incómodo.

-¿Deberle?-fruncí el ceño desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

-¿Hará muchas cosas por el Olimpo?-se rascó la nuca incómodamente.

-Si-contesté sin dudar.

Papá suspiró con pesar.- Tendréque aguantarme las ganas de fulminarle con mi rayo.

Solté una risita, al tiempo que papá me abrazaba por lo hombros.- Conozo esa sensación.

*****POV SILENA*****

*****Este POV es dedicado a DannyC****

Estoy mareada. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si segundos antes estabas con tu novio a orillas de un lago de agua cristalina y aparecieras de pronto frente a los dioses? Y para colmo leer la vida de Percy, si me lo hubieran dicho hace una hora en mi casa de los Eliseos me encontraría riendo y exigiendo a que vallas a ver a agún hijo de Asclepio o Apolo. Ya tendría que haber aprendido que la palabra NUNCA, junto a sus sinónimos, y Percy no se llevaban bien.

Estaba recostada sobre una grada para observar la arena de combate, mi mejor amiga, Clarisse, estaba entrenando con su lanza con unos robots maniquies que un hijo de Hefesto le "regaló" -omitiendo la amenaza de una muerte dolorosa hacia el pobre chico que poco más y sea hace encima- ella dijo algo sobre una pelea con un _...pobre pringado que no sabe en lo que se ha metido..._ y desde entonces se encuentra entrenando. Creo que estaba preocupada pero no me quiere decir la razón.

Algo cansada ya de ver hace 3 horas como mi amiga despredía los miembros de los robots. Me acerqué cautelosamente a ella con un cuchillo en mi mano, sabía que me iba a moler a golpes pero, de las derrotas se aprende ¿no?

Clarisse maniobró la lanza para golpear la cabeza de un robot, la cual se desprendió del cuerpo, y patear a otro. Vi mi oportunidad y alcé la cuchilla que iba dirigida a su cuello, pero como era normal terminé en el suelo sin mi chuchilla la cual Clarisse utilizó para destruir nuevamente a los robots.

-Jamás alcanzarás a alguien si sostienes de esa forma la cuchilla-me riñó.

-Bien Clarisse ¿cómo debo utilizarla?-ella me tendió la cuchilla y la tomé como antes.

-Es un agarre torpe, para este tipo de cuchillo-aclaró-, tómala con la fuerza suficiente para que no se caiga cuando te golpeen la muñeca.

La cuchilla tenían un mango negro con un filo para cortar carne del lado derecho, y una hilera de dientes del lado izquierdo, perfecta para cortar ramas. Tenía la cuchilla tomada firmemente en mi mano derecha cerca de la punta de esta por miedo a cortarme.

-Escucha. Un cuchillo es una extensión corta del brazo-me quitó el cuchillo entre mis manos-, no tienes porque tenerle miedo.-deslizó el cuchillo entre mis dedos correctamente- Si utilizas el cuchillo muy en el borde te lo quitaran rápido, si lo tomas tan cerca del filo te cortarás.

Asentí observando detalladamente mi mano.

-No olvides tu postura, ponte en la posición en la que estabas.-Me coloqué en mi posición, algo avergonzada de mí misma.- Flexiona un poco las rodillas y abre más las piernas, te dará mejor estabilidad y si andas rígida no podrás moverte, eres pequeña y de contextura delgada, por lo tanto eres ágil, utiliza eso a tu favor.

Asentí nuevamente.-Inténtalo, eres buena bailando y en las acrobacias, utilízalo a tu favor.

Esperaba, ENSERIO que no creyera que lo intentaría con ella, mi espalda todavía me punza, gracias. Pero para mi suerte -u horror- ella señalaba a un robot que en cuanto me vio sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Oh Dios.

El robot envistió, por lo que hice lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza. Rodé a un lado.

Podía ver a Clarisse en la distancia analizando cada movimiento con el ceño fruncido, dos mestizos -un hombre y una mujer- observando la lucha desde las gradas y el robot que me volvía a envestir, esta vez con una espada en mano.

El robot atacó con la espada mientras iba retrocediendo y esquivando a la vez. -¡Vamos Silena!-bramó alentando/amenazando su amiga.

El robot profirió un mandoble el cual esquivé por los pelos. -¡Tienes un cuchillo!-

-_Y él una espada_-pensé mientras daba un salto hacia la derecha.

-¡Utilízalo!

Tragué saliva, no podía seguir esquivando, mi energía bajaba de tanto moverme y el robot no se cansaba.

Este alzó su mano para dar un golpe a mi cabeza, elevé la cuchilla a 45° y la espada se deslizó por el filo y yo pateaba -con el pie izquierdo- la cara metálica haciendo que retroceda. Sin darle tiempo, -con el mismo pie- pateé la mano donde tenía la espada y esta calló en la arena. Luego de girar sobre mi pierna y volver a una posición de combate.

-¡_Muy bien Silena!_-me alentó Clarisse.

Respiré ondo, quería que esto se acabara pronto, por lo que jugando mi última carta, tomé impulso y salté encima del carcacho, mis piernas se aferraron a la cabeza de hojalata y contornee mi cuerpo haciendo que -gracias al envión- este perdiera estabilida y yo caiga al suelo con piernas aún aferradas para decapitar con mi cuchillo lo cables que no podía romper con is piernas. Solté el aire que no sabía que contenía y tensamente alejé mis piernas de los cables que chisporreteaban.

Me tomaron por lo brazos y rápidamente me volví para defenderme de...la deslumbrante sonrisa de mi amiga la cual reía y me elvó en el aire sin dejar de reír.

-¡Eso fue excelente!-carcajeo Clarisse-, exeptuando el comienzo, pero al menos sabemos que tienes buenos reflejos.

-Gracias por los consejos-sonreí agradecida.-_ o exigencias._

-No hay de qué, tienes un gran potencial, ya te lo dije, solo debes entrenar duro y tener más confianza en ti misma.

-¿Confianza en sí misma?-preguntaron burlonamente, la voz sonaba áspera y arrastraba las palabras- ¿qué clase de consejo es ese?

Clarisse rechinó los dientes mientras observamos como un chico parecido a los hermanos de Clarisse, sólo que con un corte militar, abrazaba posesívamente a una hija de -obviamente- Afrodita por los rasgos de esta. Pero jamás la había visto en mi vida.

-Ella sabe moverse, necesita confianza, nada más-escupió con hostilidad hacia el chico.

-Se mueve bien, pero podría ser mejor. Como mi querida Ashley-el chico sañaló a una rubia de ojos chocolates.

-No estés tan seguro-me defendí. La chica me enviaba una mirada venenoza como si le hubiera estirpado la garganta a su abuela.

-Por lo que pude ver, mis "hermanas" griegas lo único que hacen es exhibirce y ofrecerse a cada chico que cruce su camino en bandeja. No son problema para una romana-la palabra hermana la nombró con un gran desprecio y si, sus hermanas adoraban exhibirce, pero así era el prototipo que crearon los demás mestizos. No todos eran así. Y ¿quién era para creerse superior sólo por ser romana? No digo que seamos mejores, pero cada uno tenía sus pros y contras.

-En primera, No nos conoces- le respondí mordaz-. En segunda no todass somos así, nos gusta vernos bien pero no somos unos inútiles. Y tercera, los romanos no son mejores que los griegos, nosotros...

-¿Así que ustedes son mejores?-se burló el chico.

-No es lo que...

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó Clarisse-, podemos vencerlos cuando quieran.

-Según me informó Braiden-así que ese era el nombre de chico-, tú y él se enfrentarán en una batalla.

Observé a Clarisse que asintió ante eso, fruncí el ceño, ¿la pelea era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa? Y ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? Ella solo había nombrado al "pobre pringado" no a uno de sus hermanos romanos.

-Digo que peleemos juntos en parejas-continuó-, ahí sabremos quies es...mejor-nos rebajó con la mirada...¡Nos rebajó con la mirada! ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?

Rechiné los dientes ante tal descaro y apreté fuertemente mis puños cuando esos dos abandonaron la arena sin esperar respuesta.

Clarisse se veía preocupada y enojada, sin saber que sentimiento era más fuerte, por lo que estaba a mi lado y gruñía. Pero yo había tomado una desición.

-Acabaremos con ellos-murmuré valientemente mientras mi amiga asentía seriamente.

Creo que hoy me quedaría a entrenar todo el día y le pediría ayuda a Chalie para que me preste más de esos robots.

**Konichiwuuaaaa! FELIZ NAVIDAD! HANUKA (o como se escriba) AÑO NUEVO Y DEMAS!**

**JEJEJE disculpen la tardanza aparte d las fiestas cumplí añoos! se prenden luces de colores, la música suena en alto volumen, un caballo bailando y un cerdo con corbata tomando cerveza* asi q estoy bastante (y sigo) enferma, solo me qeda una horrible tos pero es lo de menos :D**

**Pero bueno! Brindo para q todos sean felices, crezcan, amen y las demas chorradas curcis ñ_ñ alza una copa de cidra que toma un sorbo y lo deja en un costado para tomar despues***

**Bien a responder los reviews! 3**

**Giannavale:**** Holaa! Anne va a venir en este o el segundo libro o:)**

**prietar:**** Sabes q a mi me pareció lo mismo...es más lo li tres veces...como q falto texto pero mi pdf decia solo eso, me agrada saber q no fui la unica en notarlo, pero habia fiaca de descargar otro pdf y formatearlo para que me ande en esta net. :/**

**Frida12346:**** Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja te sentís importante xq te contesten un cap? *alza una ceja* yo tambien xD por eso lo hago jejeje De hecho mis amigas dicen q podria ser Griffindor o Hufflepuff xq soy demasiado leal y trabajo muy duro (hago mucho deports y cumplo con la tarea, mas trabajar medio tiempo y si eso no es trabajo duro no se q lo es) lamentablemente carezco de paciencia y honestamente soy honesta cuando me conviene xD por otro lado soy o muy valiente o muy estupida para saltar y salvarle la vida a mi hermano menor de ser aplastado por un colectivo (a posta de eso hace 3 años) y demás cosas como gritar en madio de la calle a aceptar retos estupidos y cumpirlos xD Tambien reseto a los mayores (menos a esos q por vivir tanto se creen q tenemos arrodillarnos y besar sus pies! Enserio hay muchos de esos!) por otro lado mi mami me dice q soy muy Ravenclaw a lo q yo me niego, soy inteligente, leo mucho pero libros de fantassia y romance, terror y suspenso no sobre historia (aunq me guste) y Los dioses no lo permitan sobre Biologia :P**

**Pero me hice la prueba en la pag. Y me dice q soy una gran Griffindor pero no se si esta hecha para dar siempre a la casa de los leones x lo q ni idea xD! ¿A que casa perteneces?**

**Mi progenitor divino es Poseidón, lo se medio cliché, pero desde pqueña me gusto la mitología (gracias a Hércules de Disney de lo q me arrepiento muuucho!) y como el agua siempre fue parte de mi vida (muchas vacaciones a la playa y comenzar a nadar a los 5 años) creo q es parte de mi ya... Me gusta Hades pero si fuera hija de Hades no podria acosar a Nico xD Asi q definitivamente Posy! 3 ¿Y tu?**

**Si me gustan los comentarios largos asi me dan ganas de escribir xD asi q fijate...como q no me aburri xD**

**phoenix1993:**** Actualiceee yeha! tendrian q hacerme un munumento con una snaiper en la mano y un tridente en la otra xD!**

**Pta: Mmm... desde los 10? creooo...**

**Canuto XD-Friki:**** Hooollaaaa! ah espero q te halla gustado y q la intrig no te halla matado xD**

**NaLu y SasuSaku:**** Makituuu! *abraza su rotwailer y le empieza a hacer mimitos para ponerles unos lentes de fiiesta en forma de estrellas* No me qjo el azul le qda, q sea de una azul francia 3 Pero pobre mi perrito sufriría mucho, otro q el caniche rosado :'c**

**Mitchel0420:**** Yeayy! espero q te halla gustado la continuacion y no ser un poco torpe con la redaccion :/**

**missy-2412:**** Holaaa! jajajajjajaja no importa prefiero no abrir la herida :/**

**Yo la vi! y si, en realidad sabia q iba a terminar asi, yo lei los libros antes de q salga la primera película asi q sabia mas o menos q iba a terminar ahi o cuando Peeta ataq a Katniss... ATENCION SI NO LEISTE SINSAJO NO CONTINUES LEYENDO: ...no te llenó de furia q Gale haya matado a Prim? Xq el planeo todo y la mandó a ella con las enfermeras sabiendo q iba a romperle el corazón a Katniss!1 por eso lo O-D-I-O! *gruñe***

**anonimus maximus:**** GRACIAS POR ACORDARTEEE! 3 MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA ;)**

**No q tu posición noo iba a cambiar xD? Estoy esperando el siguiente cap! Lo exigo xD tengo derecho! sin mi no hubieras escrito nada! jjejeje**

**Genial! Pero no llores en el final! Yo era un mal de lagrimas! quiero un Bob conmigo! :´c Lo tendre q leer! 3 me encantó esa frasse! Que la sabiduría de Atenea te guíe...pero que su orgullo no te nuble. Esta genial! 3**

**NicoReyFantasma:**** FFFEEEEEEEEEELLLLLIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDD! Y UN MUUUY FELIZ AAAAAÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOOO NNNUUEVVVVVVVVOOOOOO! 3**

**sin riesgos la vida es muuy aburrida! yo pongo en peligro mi vida todos los dias! entrenando MUY duroo! No soy una muñeca barbie siliconada maquilladas con el rifle de Homero! Por favor!**

**De hecho *sonrisa maliciosa* ya me vengue jejejejejejeje por haberme hecho el curso imposible!**

**Me siento alagada de saber q te gusta como te interpreto, si te molesta algo solo dima ;)**

**Prefiero no abrir esa herida *ojos llorosos* A la semana murio el gato de mi vecino, asi que imagino q fue mi otro vecino xq no le gustan los gatos... Me haces sentir mejor, pero seria cruel de mi parte condenar la vida de alguien de esa manera, m estaría rebajando a su nivel y me haría sentir como una asesina...pero tendré en cuenta tu oferta sonrie melancólicamente***

**Pta: Espero q tus sueños se hagan realidad y que disfrutes de sueños amor y mucha diversion! 3**

**Pta2: Más te vale q no hallas tomado de mas ¬¬**

**EmyOtakuLectora:**** Me haces reir con tus tres reviews insistiendome en q lo sigas y te lo agadezco! ME SIENTO QUERIDA! jaajjajajajaj por cierto Me ENCANTA tu nombre de perfil xD**

**DannyC:**** De nada ;) siempre es bueno alentar a todos, hay q estar en las buenas y en las malas ;D Espero q te halla gustado el POV de Silena ;)**

**Siena:**** FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD! 3 Y AÑO NUEVOOO! 3 3**

**Shii voy a poner mas momentos pero no sabria muy bien como redactarlos pero estoy pensando en traer a Ariadna! jejejeje estoy pensando en poner a Octavian con Rachel y a Will con otra persona (xq lei el ultimo libro) y Travis y Kate me enamoran xD 3**

**Jane Malfoy24:** **Mmm...creo que emparejaré a mi papi Posy con Sally 3 se ven tan chulis 3 voy a dejar a Paul como un amigo... afinare los detalles más adelante ñ.ñ**

**Paola:**** Intento ser lo más rápida posible pero tengo q ir a Italia a un torneo mundial! Asi q estoy algo estresada e intento darme mis gustos escribiendo, pero aveces estoy tan agotada q me termino durmiendo :/ pero intento cumplir, porq no voy a ejar esta historia tirada...**

**Bueno eso es todo! espero q les halla gustado el cap. y lamento si no es demasiado largo pero en el próximo ya hay lectura! asi q no se impacienten ;)**

**Los quiere La otaku que lee libros!**

**Pta: Hay Potterheads? de q casa son? **

**Pta2: ¿quién es su progenitos divino?**


	17. Me convierto en un fugitico conocido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XVI:**** Me convierto en un fugitivo conocido.**

El día comenzó con tranquilidad...si así se le puede llamar que cierta hija de Ares y Afrodita fulminen con la mirada a dos romanos que nisiquiera les dirigían la mirada.

A varias griegas y romanas que se disputaban por ver junto a quien se sentaría Percy. Una Annabeth un poco -muy- cabreada, al punto de rechinar los dientes por semejante espectáculo.

Los dioses discutían, Afrodita le coqueteaba a Ares delante de su esposo para ver la reacción (el cual estaba demasiado ocupado ayudándole a sus hijos con una nueva silla de ruedas motorizada para Quirón). Atenea debatía con Hera lo que sucedería en la lectura. Hades mimaba a su esposa ante el disgusto de Deméter. Dionisio y sus hijos suspiraba mientras bebía una copa del vino añejo que le habían regalado anterormente.

Nadie parecía preocuparce por la falta de el dios mensajero y el dios de la cítara. No, hasta llegando la hora del almuerzo que todos se prepararon para continuar la lectura.

-¿Dónde se metieron Apolo y Hermes?-preguntó Zeus al ver ambos tronos vacios.

Los cinco inmaduros se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Alguien puede ir a buscarlos?-Zeus hizo una mueca molesto.

-Yo iré-sonrió maléficamente la diosa de la caza-. Me encantaría utilizar mis flechas nuevas.

Y desapareció, primero como un holograma y luego dejando un suave olor a bosque.

El barullo continuó, esta vez, la mayoría conversando acerca de lo que sucedería o acosando al pobre sátiro, para que revelara información.

Al cabo de unos minutos Artemisa volvió con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Artemisa?-alzó una ceja curioso el dios del rayo, pocas veces eran las que la diosa de la caza actuaba de esa forma.

-Apolo y Hermes están en el baño...

-¿Qué?-gritaron alarmados los hijos de ambos dioses. Sin contar a Will, Travis y Connor. (NA: Pervertidos xD)

-Hombres-les gruño la diosa con su normal temperamento.

-Artemisa-llamó la atención Hera.- ¿Qué sucedió?

La diosa volvió a sonreir. -Digamos...que no saldrán de allí por un largo, largo tiempo.

Los inmaduros no pudieron evitarlo, soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Y la diosa tampoco pudo evitarlo, también rio con ellos, solo que con una voz dulce.

Los presente los miraron sin comprender, algunos tenian una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en la travesura que esos cinco le habrían hecho a los dioses, otros, sentían pena por los aludidos, y por último -la menor cantidad- indigndos ante la falta de respeto hacia un dios.

-Será mejor llamar a Asclepio-dijo Artemisa.

-¿Asclepio?-fue el murmullo de los romanos quienes no sabían que dios era.

-Esculapio para ustedes-explicó Malcom.

Los romanos asintieron mientras una hija de Afrodita suspiraba al ver la inteligencia del ojigris.

-Deberías de hablarle-le aconsejó Mitchell.

-No, ellos nos consideran estúpidos...-replicó Lacy.

-Cualquiera que se compare con un hijo de Atenea es estúpido-intervino su hermano.

-Si, pero nosotros somos de la cabaña 10, según todos somos los más idiotas.-gruño la hija de Afrodita- Él nisiquiera me tomará en cuenta.

-Pero eres hermosa y...

-Lo que ellos valoran es la inteligencia, no la belleza.-negó con la cabeza.

-Pues...hay que demostrarles que no somos así.-sonrió determinado Mitchell.

Lacy alzó una ceja cuando su hermano le contó su plan para que ella conquistace al chico que la tenía loca desde que había llegado al Camamento.

-Sabes que si se dan cuenta tendré que utilizar los Zapatos de la Vergüenza-reprimió un escalofrío.- No pienso hecharte la culpa de nada.-Aseguró.

Mitchell sonrió. -Eres mi hermana favorita, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, no lo dudes-le guiñó un ojo.

Lacy le abrazó y aseguraron culminar los detalles en el próximo receso.

Asclepio fue avisado gracias a un IM (NA: Mensaje Iris) y el dios aseguró ir en la ayuda de su padre. (NA: Apolo es el padre de Asclepio)

Al poco tiempo un mensaje Iris apareció delante de Zeus y una voz profesional se hoyó.

-Estarán bien, les di medicina que deberían de estar haciendo efecto en estos mismos instantes.

-Gracias Asclepio-asintió Zeus.

-No se olvide de mis honorarios-dijo el dios mientras el IM desaparecía.

-Continuemos-tomó el libro Hera- ¿Quién lee?

-Yo-se acercó Silena.

La diosa le entregó el libro y se volvió a su lugar, haciendo caso omiso a algunas bromas sobre si la hija de Afrodita sabia leer.

-Un momento-frunció el ceño la diosa de la sabiduría-¿cómo es que Asclepio no ha notado nuestra falta de contacto o que el mundo terrenal se ha congelado?

-Si. Contando que aquí amanece y anochece como cualquier día-añadió Malcom, también con el ceño fruncido.

El barullo comenzó en la Sala de Trono.

Pero al parecer cierta hija de Afrodita obtuvo la respuesta, intentándose oír la niña gritó y agitó los brazos, incapaz de llamar la atención de los demás.

-_Algo irónico.-pensó la muchacha._

Hasta que harta, metiendo sus dedos en su boca dió un fuerte chiflido agudo.

Todos callaron. Y Lacy se ruborizó.

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeaba insegura, ahora, de que su respuesta fuera incorrecta- creo que...em

Mitchell le dió una sonrisa de aliento. Ella tragó duro.

Los hijos de Atenea se voltearon y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Algunas burlas comenzaron a surgir mientras Afrodita le sonreía a su hija infundiéndole valor.

-¡Callénse!-bramaron Piper y Silena en sincronía, callando a la multitud.

-Dilo Lacy, no te avergüences-alentó Piper.

-Pues...quizás, la razón por la que no se quejan es que...-tragó duro- el día se repita-recibió miradas confusa, ella no tenía idea de como expresarse-, me refiero a que, en el momento en que un nuevo día comience...este...se repite.

-¿Como un deja vu?-preguntó Malcom.

Lacy se sonrojó pero asintió. -Tendría sentido, pero ¿cómo comprobarlo?

Lacy abrió la boca para contestar la razón de su sospecha, cuando una carta apareció y comenzó a hablar.

_Dioses, Mestizos, Mortales y demás criaturas:_

_En efecto, las demás divinidades, monstruos y mortales; no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo._

_Cada vez que dan las 00:00 hs. El tiempo se revierte, dando así una sensación de deja vu en algunos dioses, pero la mayoría no lo notan. Sus mentes son borradas de lo que hicieron ese día para almacenar los nuevos de ese mismo, para luego ser borradas continuamente. _

_El Sol y la Luna salen, pero el día nunca acaba, en el momento en que está por finalizar este se reinicia._

_Continúen con la lectura._

_Atte: Las Moiras._

La carta ardió en llamas y, satisfechos, todos se prepararon para comenzar la lectura, pero aún se oían los murmullos de los mestizos -y algunos dioses- comentando lo que pensaban acerca de este nuevo descubrimiento.

Percy, como no comprendía tuvo que esperar a que Annabeth le explicara pacientemente lo que la carta decia, utilizando frases como... _en el día un pecesito nació_ y _cuando se hace de noche vuelve a ser una pequeño huevo_ y el contestaba cosas como... _¿Un pez payaso?_ y _¿El pecesito se arrepintió de nacer?._

En medio de los comentarios, Apolo y Hermes se aparecieron en sus tronos. Y lo primero que hicieron fue fulminar a cinco revoltosos, planeando una nueva venganza. Por supuesto, Atemisa se acercó y comenzó a burlarse de ellos. Llamando la atención de Deméter, quien comenzó a reñirles por comer comida en mal estado, haciéndoles aparecer cereales y obligarles a comerlos -lo que incrementó las burlas de parte de Artemisa, las cazadoras y los cinco inmaduros- mientras Hera intentaba explicarles sobre la carta.

Los cinco inmaduros se adulaban así mismos ante su -según ellos- espectacular idea de colocar polvos que le causarían diarrea a los dioses.

Mitchell soltó una risita y murmuró en el oido de su hermana favorita.- Tengo que hablar algo con Piper.

Se levantó y se fue caminando hacia la castaña que se encontraba junto a Jason susurrándose por lo bajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera rubia acercándose que capturó toda su atención.

Malcom, se inclinó a su lado y preguntó algo que le quedó rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sucedía?-la chica le miró descepcionada, pero tomó ese momento para demostrarle al hijo de Atenea de que no era una hueca.

-Me gusta ver el cielo por la noche-dijo simplemente.

-Así que fue por el ciclo de la luna-razonó.

-Exacto-asintió-. La luna, luego de todos estos "días"-alzó los dedos formando comillas-seguía llena, ¿Cómo es posible?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando estaba haciendo amague de volver con sus hermanos, una traviesa Silena anunció que comenzaría la lectura, obligando al hijo de Atenea a permanecer sentado junto a Lacy.

**Capítulo 14:**

**ME CONVIERTO EN UN FUGITIVO CONOCIDO.**

Hermes, aún con la mitad de cereales en un cuenco, elevó el puño en señal de victoria, como si hubiera robado un banco de máxima seguridad, (NA: Soy a la únicca que se le vino a la cabeza Gringgots? No? Bueno... :´c) gesto que -obviamente- imitaron sus hijos.

**Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera.**

**-**Eso fue idiota, Sesos de Algas-le dió un leve golpe la rubia.

El chico hizo un adorable puchero que enterneció a todas a excepción de la rubia que no quitó la mueca de su rostro.

Por otro lado, Nico y Hades se preguntaban quien sería tan estúpido como para poder creerce capaces de burlar a la muerte. Omitiendo -obviamente- a los seeres inmortales.

**Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

Unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon en la Sala de Tronos.

-Pensamientos profundos.-asintió con solemnidad Frank, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

**El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión.**

-El río no se acercaba, tu lo hacias-rodó los ojos divertida, Zoë, ante el pensamiento del pequeño.

-No te creas-advirtió Orión a su "hermanita"-, puede que haya utilizado sus poderes para acercar el río si pensaba que saldría lastimado.

-¿Involuntariamente?-curioseo la cazadora.

El semigigante asintió.

**El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión.**

**Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa-buuumm!**

-Amo como describe los sonidos-comentó distraídamente Hazel, mientras su novio la abrazaba y le daba a razón.

**Un fundido en negro de burbujas.**

-¿Negro?-preguntaron, confundidos, los héroes del pasado.

**Me hundí en el lodo, seguro de que acabaría atrapado bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre.**

-Eso es algo exagerado-alzó una ceja Teseo.

-No te creas-aseguró Hazel al recordar su misión en Alaska.

-Ella sabe de lo que habla-asentía el hijo de Marte que estuvo en esa misión.

(NA: SPOILES ALERT: SI NO LEISTE EL HIJO DE NEPTUNO NO LEAS. Me refiero a cuando Percy calló al mar y se enredó con algas y barro, la profecía -que estaba incompleta- decía que se ahogaria.)

**Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido.**

-Claro que no, eres mi hijo-infló pecho Poseidón.

**En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos.**

-Es una sensación agradable-murmuró Annabeth.- Claro, omitiendo el hecho de que el agua este sucia.

**Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad.**

-Wow-exclamaron Thalía, los inmaduros -mortales e inmortales- y Grover.

-Si que era grande-abrieron los ojos Katie y Miranda, chocando los cinco.

Travis y Connor hicieron amague de abrazarlas, pero estas, rápidamente, los empujaron y los ataron (NA: Para los que no lo saben, el Siluro es una especie de pez [según Wiki] de agua dulce, originarios de los grandes ríos de Europa Central, pueden sobrepasar los 80 años de edad)

**Nubes de limo y basura —botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico— giraban alrededor de mí.**

Poseidón, Artemisa y Deméter se dirigieron una mirada que aseguraba hacer algo con esos desperdicios.

**En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme; **

-Me pregunto. ¿Cómo habrá deducido eso?-ironizó Nico.

**segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla; **

-¿Se imaginan comer a Percy?-se estremeció Leo.

-¡Si!-fue el grito del 80% de las feminas en el salón y algún que otro hombre.

Las amigas del hijo de Poseidón fulminaron con la mirada a las acosadoras, incluyendo a Afrodita.

**y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas. Simplemente estaba vivo, y era genial.**

-Estar vivo es genial-rodó los ojos Jason. Olvidando que se encontraba en una sala donde había ersonas muertas.

-¿Y aún no se dió cuenta de que podía respirar en el agua?-susurraron Annabeth y Malcom, sin darse cuenta, simultáneamente.

Lacy lo miró asombrada, a ella nisiquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

**Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojado. Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca. **

-¡Poderes de pezcado!-se burló Leo.

-Esos "poderes de pezcado" salvan vidas-le riñó Piper.

**Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. **

-Percy e imposible, no puden ir en una oración.-sonrió orgullosa Thalía.

-Si. Si puede-le señaló Nico inocente-. Tú lo acabas de hacer.

Una pequeña nube negra apareció sobre el cabello del hijo de Hades.

-Que no sea muy doloroso.-suspiró.

De la pequeña nube salió una pequeña descarga que le alborotó los cabellos.

-¿Sólo e...?-descarga más potente.

-Ya me parecía-gruñó.

Thalía le sonrió inocente. Hades estuvo a punto de pararse, pero una mirada de su hijo, le advirtió que no lo haga. Molesto, despotricó sobre hijos que se dejaban manipular en el asiento.

**Le di al mechero e hizo chispa. Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi.**

-Es realmente útil-sonrió Lacy.

Malcom la observó y alzó una ceja.

La hija de Afrodita se ruborizó. -Drew se había molestado cuando defendí a Mitchell-se removió incómoda- y tomó mi cuaderno de dibujo y lo arrojó al lago. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Y Percy lo fue buscar.

-Y Percy lo fue a buscar-afirmó.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, ambos se limitaron a oír la lectura.

**Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso. Rarísimo.**

-Ni tanto-se encogieron de hombros algunos griegos.

Los romanos los miraron extraños, para ellos era extraño poder hacer algo así, pero los griegos tenían algo que los romanos no. Cinco revoltosos con los que nada podría sorprenderte.

**Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente.**

-Hijo de Barba Percebe tenia que ser-bufó Atenea.

Poseidón rodó los ojos molesto por el mote.

**Me puse en pie, manchado de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Debería estar muerto. **

-Si tanto lo quieres-murmuró Hades burlón.

Perséfone le riñó, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, arruinaba por completo la credebilidad.

**El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro. **

-No es un milagro...¡Son los poderes de pezcado!-Apolo había parado y tomado una pose de héroe que, rápidamente, Artemisa se encargó de quitar y que se sentase, a menos que quisiera una flecha en el trasero.

**Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?»**

-Dudo que la hayas imaginado-le dijo Poseidón a Percy.

-Lo más probable es que sea una de esas sexys mensajeras-añadió Teseo.

Orión rodó los ojos. -¿Era necesario lo de sexy?

-Hay hermano-su voz sonaba desgarrada-, ¡esas mujeres malvadas!-apuntó a las cazadoras- ¡te han corrompido!

El semigigante comenzó a recriminarle, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera rubia -continuamente- por su enojo. Poseidón intentaba calmarlos, junto a Artemisa y sus cazadoras que habían estado en la época del cazador.

Perseo, por otro lado, intentaba explicarle, a su primo -a la par de Annabeth- que sería poco probable que la mensajera llegara por el mal estado en el que se encontraba el río Mississipi.

-¡Silencio!-cayó el barullo Zeus-, hija de Afrodita, continúa leyendo.

Silena se tragó una mala mirada y continuó la lectura a regañadientes.

—**Esto… gracias. —Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chico mucho mayor**

-¿En eso te fijaste? Pero no que podías respirar, ¡lógico!-se burló Octavian.

Heracles le dió la razón, mientras los demás hacían lo acostumbrado, le ignoraban.

—**. Gracias… padre.**

-De nada-sonrió orgulloso.

**No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo.**

-Hermoso-suspiró Lacy. Pensando que sería perfecto para dibujarlo.

**¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón? **

-Eres mi hijo-respondió como si fuera obvio-, con solo esa razón les protegería. Igualmente, no es algo en lo que haya tenido que esforzarme-agregó al ver que todos tenían puestas las miradas en él-, tú hiciste todo el trabajo, yo solo calmé las aguas, por si acaso.

Sally abrazó orgullosa a su hijo, abrazo que el correspondió, sin compreder del todo como había conseguido salvarse.

**Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. **

Todos lucían desconcertados, a excepción de Atenea y sus hijos.

**Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera. **

-No tiene ninguna posibilidad-afirmó sonriente Heracles.

Las personas a su alrededor le fulminaron con la mirada o se alejaron.

**Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. **

-Lo dudo, estarán shockeados.-dijo Atenea.

-Estoy seguro de haberle dicho a Equidna que no toque a los mortales.-añadió Zeus, seguro de sus palabras.

**No había podido protegerlos, no era ningún héroe. **

Artemisa y sus cazadoras -junto a otras diosas- se enternecieron al oir aquello y le lanzaron miradas maternales al pelinegro.

**Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.**

-Pensamientos demasiado deprimentes-gritó un hijo de Hécate.

**Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro.**

Heracles gruñó. Quería tener esa espada nuevamente en su poder.

**Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»**

-Simpre-susurró el dios del Mar. Pero nadie más le hoyó.

Perseo y Annabeth comenzaron a sospezar la posibilidad de que una mensajera esté delante de su primo/amigo.

**Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. **

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Michael Yew.

-Quizás podría revisar esa cabeza-comentó Dionisio con un brillo loco en sus ojos.

**No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.**

-Genial-murmuraron los hijos de Hefesto, ya imaginando una nueva arma sonal.

—**¿Dónde estás? —grité en voz alta.**

**Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**

-Una mensajera-susurró Perseo.

-Pero...¿Cómo?-se preguntaba la niña. Según tenía entendido a las mensajeras les era difícil entrar en un río, imposible si este se encontraba tan sucio.

**Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.**

—**¿Mamá? —musité.**

Sally abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, sin querer que este se aleje. Hestia y otras diosas y mestizas le lanzaba miradas compasivas, mientras otras rompían en llanto.

**«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, **

Perseo y Annabeth afirmaron la teoría de que, la visitante, era una mensajera. Lo que aún no comprendían, era como había llegado a ese río contaminado.

**aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**

-¿Para qué hermano?-alzó una ceja Zeus.

-Oh no, no comenzarán de nuevo-les recriminaron Deméter y Hera.

Poseidón y Zeus se quedaron callados ante la mirada enojona de sus hermanas. Mientras Hades se reía por lo bajo.

—**¿Qué?**

**«Es la voluntad de tu padre. **

-No puedes negarte a ir-aseguraron los hijos de Atenea.

**Antes de descender al Inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**

La hija de Atenea se estaba revanando los sesos intentando comprender como había llegado una mensajera al río Mississipi.

—**Pero… —Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre, **

-Percy, según la descripción, la mensajera tiene ojos verdes, tu mamá los tiene color avellana.-señaló con obviedad Will.

-Los ojitos de mi mami cambian de color por la luz-se intentó justificar el pequeño.

-Es cierto-le apoyó la portadora del Oráculo-. Recuerda que cuando viajaban a Montauk los tenía verdes.

Poseidón sonrió enbobado a la mortal, que estaba demasiado ocupada -sonrojándose- para notarlo. Mientras cierta diosa del amor saltaba en su asiento emocionada.

**o una visión de ella. -¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? —Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.**

**«No puedo quedarme, valiente —dijo ella. **

Leo gruñó celoso, al recordar que cierta persona llamaba igual a al hijo del mar.

**Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara—. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»**

-¿Qué regalos?-era evidente que la curiosidad venía de familia, puesto que Atenea y sus hijos preguntaron de la misma forma, simultánea y rápida.

-No lo dice-frunció el ceño Silena.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Malcom.

Silena abrió la boca para replicar pero su hermana le ganó.

-No somos idiotas sabes, si dice que no, es no. Punto-gruñó Lacy y se volteó ignorando, completamente al rubio. Que lucía desconcertado. (NA: ¿Quién no? Biolar ¬¬)

**Su voz se desvaneció.**

—**¿Regalos? —repetí—. ¿Qué regalos?**

-Es lo que queremos saber-dijo Atenea molesta.

**¡Espera!**

**Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla. **

Nuevas miradas compadecientes y un nuevo abrazo rompe huesos.

**Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento.**

-No pienes eso-riñó seriamente Sally a su hijo.

-No mami-susurró intimidado.

Mientras tanto, un hijo de Júiter y una de Afrodita, pensaban que no era completamente inmune al ahogamiento. (NA: SPOILER ALERT SI NO LEISTE LA MARCA DE ATENEA NO LEAS. Cuando Piper, Jason y Percy quedan atrapados y Piper les salva utilizando la Cornucopia)

**«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente… a menos que hablara con el siluro.**

-Por supuesto que le hablaba al siluro-bromeron los hermanos Stoll, los cuales recientemente se habían podido librar de las plantas.

**Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre, esperando para rematarme. **

-Dudo que te remate si nisiquiera habías muerto-puso los ojos en blanco Nico.

**Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía **(Insertar mirada fulminante de Hermes y sus hijos romanos y griegos)** mortal, **

-¿Cómo mínimo? Destruíste un monumento nacional-gimió desesperado el sátiro.

Atenea le dió su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme.**

-No te atraparán con vida-aseguró Hermes.

Los demás le miraron fulminantes. -No lo decía en ese sentido-aclaró-, jamás le atraparán porque jamás morirá.

**Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.**

—**Gracias, padre —volví a decirle al agua oscura.**

Poseidón le sonrió a su hijo.

**Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.**

**Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante.**

Todos los que apreciaban la naturaleza fruncieron el ceño disgustados.

**Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía **(Insertar miradas fulminantes de Hermes y sus hijos griegos y romanos)** daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.**

—**¡Mamá! —dijo una niña—. Ese chico ha salido del río.**

—**Eso está muy bien, cariño —dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias.**

—**¡Pero está seco!**

—**Eso está muy bien, cariño.**

-Los mortaes deberían de hacerle caso a los niños-negó con la cabeza Hefesto.

-Son a los únicos que no les afectan la niebla-explicó Quirón al ver las miradas inquisitoras-, tienen una mente abierta a las cosas, aprenden cosas nuevas, es por eso que ellos pueden ver a través de la niebla. Luego cuando crecen, olvidan lo que vieron o simplemente se obligan a olvidarlo.

Los que no lo sabían, asintieron conformes con la explicación.

**Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:**

—**Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes**

-¡Supervivientes!-sonrió feliz Percy.

**para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco.**

**«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviado. **

Zoë sonrió con ternura al pequeño, el niño le hacia ecordar enormemente a su "hermano", Orión.

**Quizá el guarda y la familia se habían salvado. Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien.**

**Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.**

-¡Alejate de la policia!-chillaron Hermes junto a sus hijos romanos y griegos.

-Te van a reconocer y se acabará la misión-intentó arreglar Chris al ver las miradas que recivía su padre.

—…**un adolescente —estaba diciendo otro reportero—. Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación, y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales…**

-Quisiera ver como los mortales pudieron creer que esa exploción, fuera hecha por un chico que se volvió loco.-comentó Jason distraído.

-Nunca lo sabremos-se encogió de hombros su novia.

**Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial **(Insertar gruñidos de Hermes y todos sus hijos)**. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes.**

-Policia por todas partes, eso nunca es bueno-farfulló por lo bajo el dios de los ladrones.

**Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló: **

—**¡Peeeercy! —Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra)**

Grover bufó ante eso.

-Agradece que no haya dicho burro-le dijo un romano a su lado.

El sátiro tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

**de Grover me atrapó en el sitio—. ¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala!**

**Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme.**

—**¡No podemos dejarte solo ni cinco minutos! **

-¡Oye!-se quejó el pequeño.

-Tienes que admitir que ella tiene razón en esto-le recriminó Grover.

Percy bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

**¿Qué ha pasado?**

—**Más o menos me he caído.**

-Seguro, una caída de esa distancia-dijo sarcásticamente Hazel.

—**¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?**

Thalía se puso verde.

**Detrás de nosotros, un policía **(Insertar gruñidos)** gritó:**

—**¡Abran paso!**

**La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:**

—**Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego…**

-Podía ver a través de la niebla, como yo-sonrió complacida Rachel-, aunque hay que admitir que mi entrada fue mejor.

Todos se preguntaban de que entrada estaba hablando la pelirroja, claro que nadie se imaginaba que su épica entrada fuera ser atravezada por una espada. (NA: Hubiera hecho Spoiler alert, ero como esto es sobre la primera saga, no lo crí necesario CX)

—**Vale, señora —decía el enfermero—. Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza ahacer efecto.**

—**¡No estoy loca! El chico saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció.—Entonces me vio—¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el chico!**

-Será mejor que se vallan-les aconsejó Hermes.

**Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud.**

El dios de los ladrones levantó el pulgar aliviado.

—**¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Annabeth—. ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?**

**Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática.**

—**¡Uau! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre.**

-Exactamente-asintió Atenea.- No pueden ignorar la llamada de algún dios, cualquiera que sea.

**Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helado cuando dijo:**

—**Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**

-Tienen que salir de allí lo más pronto posible-dijo Sally nerviosamente.

-Que gran mujer Tío P.-se quitó una lágrima de alegría, Hermes.

Ambos padres se ruborizaron, mientras los hijos de dicho dios alababan a Sally, que se tornó de un rojo que nadie había visto nunca.

**Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**

—**Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad —le contesté a Grover.**

-Aprenden tan rápido-susurró enternecido el dios de los viajeros.

**De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis.**

Silena colocó un separador con dibujos de peces en la hoja y cerró el libro.

-¿Quién va a leer?-preguntó.

-¡Yo!-alzaron a la vez dos manos.

Malcom y Lacy se fulminaron con la mirada.

Con un suspiro, Miranda, alzó su mano y una pequeña enredadera tomó el libro que cayó en sus brazos.

-Esperen-rogó Hefesto-, hay que añadir los nuevos enfrentamientos al cilindro.

El dios se acercó al tubo que estaba colgado a unas cabezas de su altura y pronunció: -Abrir.

El cilindro -que por la noche se había enrollado- brilló, cuando una lámina de bronce celestial con una lista, apareció en escena.

La lista decía:

**Furias – **_11 años._

**Moiras/Parcas –** _11 años. _(vivo)

**Minotauro –** _11 años._

**Perro del Infierno –** _11 años. _(Primer Captura la Bandera – **Quirón**) _Enfrentamiento._

**Las tres Furias –** _11 años._

**Medusa –** _11 años._

Hefesto se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna modificación y dijo claramente.

-Añade a la lista. Equidna, 11 años. Enfrentamiento y Quimera, 11 años. Enfrentamiento.

La lamina volvió a resplandecer y lució su nueva adquisición.

**Equidna –** _11 años. Enfrentamiento._

**Quimera –** _11 años. Enfrentamiento._

Todos aplaudieron y Hefesto volvió a su trono.

Miranda carraspeó para llamar la atención.

**Capítulo 15:**

**UN DIOS NOS INVITA A HAMBURGUESAS.**

Claro que nadie esperaba que, nuevamente, una luz dorada apareciera en escena.

¿Quién vendría?

**Konichuwaaaaaa! FELICES REYES!**

**PERDON! *de rodillas son las manos en señal de rezo* No es q los haya olvidado! NADA DE ESO es q... ME FUI DE VACAS! *"baile" sobre la cama* a Entre Ríos *-* un lugar preciozo! Nada q ver a Buenos Aires! Pero bue xD ya llegue para torturar... digo alegrarles el día O:D **

**Llegue hace 4 dias de vacas y la verdad el cambio de clima me hizo pedazos, de pasar a un lugar natural (E. Ríos) a un lugar donde todo el mundo va a las corridas y hay mucho trafico = contaminacion (Bs. As.) termine casi desmayandome ok. Ni tanto. Pero si me hizo mal :P**

**Bueno, FELIZ DIA DE ENAMORADOS! Manito levantada si te sientes forever alone y ecuchaste al menoos una vez Cancioncitas de amor de Romeo Santos y te sientes identificado (x_x)/ *se va a llorar al rincon***

**Arriba el animo! Somos tan geniales q no dependemos de nadie...¡Dejenme soñar! T-T**

**Para levantar mi humor...a contestar reviews!**

**Reviews/Comntarios:**

**EmyOtakuLectora:****Los otakus dominaremos el mundo! pero es un secreto ;) Voy a hacer hasta La marca de Atenea y si tengo pilas La casa de Hades, para demostrar el poder de Percy!**

**Mayra Rousseau:****HOLA! Tarde pero seguro xD**

**Haré un esfuerzo! No hay q dejar de lado a los hermanos menores!**

**Jajajajajajajajajaja Octavio por Rachel! seria genial, ensaba emparejarlos y poner a Will con Nico...tu q crees? Me enamore del Solangelo!**

**jajajajajajajaja con las aguilas? Siempre me pareció curioso q el signo de Zeus sea un aguila, imagino q era sumamente inteligente, pero Atenea se llevo su inteligencia cuando nacio y esa cabeza qdo hueca... yo digo no mas, xq no para de meter la pata y los Ravenclaws son muy inteligentes *se encoje de hombros***

**Hermes interesante! Eres la primera en ser Ravenclaw y no ser hija de Atenea. No logre comprender la razón -irónica-. En serio puedes mantenerte ocupada en un coche? Lo unico q hice cuando me fui de vacas es dormir y escuchar musica xq me aburria! enormemente! donde estabas cuando te necesitaba? ToT**

**Chii! Siempre me gustó la mecánica y las motos y los autos y las carreras de motos y autos O:D pero ya tengo mi mecanico personal asi q ña ajajaja iba a estudiarlo pero ña jajaja**

**Angerona! Tengo una nueva diosa romana! wiii! jajajja q cool me encantaria aliviar tensiones con sus poderes! No te cansa sostener secretos? Yo tengo tantos (mayormente son de personas q hablan a la espalda de otra) que siento q la cabeza me va a estallar, soy la psicóloga de muchas personas! necesito un descanso! Ni en vacas me daban respiro...**

**Bueno, el 21 de diciembre fue un dia normal y no lo sabía si q... ¡FELIZ DIA ANGERONA! ¡FELIZ FIESTA ANGEROLANIA!**

**Pta: escribiste dos veces, y no te olvidaste de nada no te preocupes ñ_ñ**

**Phoenix1993:****Jajaja feliz año para ti xD**

**Mi monumento les advertiria a las palomas para que ho hagan popo! Asi evitar enfermedades! El tridente diría q cuiden a los peces o los mato a tiros con la snaiper O:D jajajajajjaja no se metan con los animales acuaticos! ¬¬**

**Vale Herondale:****Me algas! vas a hacerme subir los colores xD Yo tambien lo hice en pottermore (no qria qdarme con la intriga) y me dio Griffindor! Puedes enviarme tu nombre y nos hacemos amigas! mas vale q ganen la copa aguilas! no quiero q ganen las serpientes! (apuesta con un amigo Slytherin, nada bonito) Chilena eres mi vecina! (Soy Argentina) me encanta q tambien tengan en cuenta a los dioses menores! ñ.ñ no quiero q se sientan desplazados.**

**Pta: Nunca confies en un pato...**

**FollyBlack:****jajajajajja lectora fantasma, no me molesta, yo tambien lo hacia, hasta q hice esta historia y me sentia culpable, xq sabia lo q costaba asi q comento todas las historias xD (la culpabilidad es mi debilidad! :c)**

**Wow una serpiente! lamento decirte q -segun pottermore- soy una hermosa leoona! y quiero q Ravenclaw gane la copa (no es q tenga nada en contra de vuestra casa) xq NO quiero perder una apuesta q hice con un amigo Slytherin :/**

**Un Slytherin con padre divino Hermes? Eso suena peligroso...podrias robar Gringotts sin problemas! O.O! **

**No tienes idea lo q me costo no poner notas de autos (NA) en las partes emotivas xq iba a destruir todo mi esfuerzo xD**

**Jajajajjaajajjaajaaja quien crees q gane Clarisse y Silena o Braiden y Barby?**

**MariaJackson:****Una hermana mia! una serpiente! tenemos a Percy un tejon o leon (no me decido) A ti una serpiente y a mi una orgullosa leona! los hijos de Posy mandan! los demas obdcn! jajajajajaja**

**Canuto XD-Friki:****JAjajjajajaj pensamientos profundos xD preparate para la masacre xD**

**brujafle:****estoy viva! -alza los brazos y suenan relampagos- ok no. jaja aun mantengo una buena relacion con mi tio para que me trague la tierra xD Me alegro, no me convence mucho mis redacciones, pero hago lo q puedo ñ_ñ**

**jajajajajaj comentaste 3 veces, pero no me habias puesto! Eres hija de mi tio Hades? Me das permiso para ligar con Nico -ojitos del gato con botas- anda di q si por favor anda di q si siii? y eres descendiente de mi papa. Puedes transformarte en animal como Frank? La verdad Hades da como serpiente y no me equivoco! aunq tienes una hermana Hufflepuff jajajaj**

**anonimus maximus:**** Para cuando el proximo cap?! me estoy muriendo de impaciencia!**

**Raven:****Mmmm...no no me dejaste review :'c jajajajja me alegro q te guste, no se xq se me dio poner a Zeus tan paternal, pero supongo q por algo sera xD quienes son esas personas con nombre de dioses divinos! tienes presentarmeles! por favor! -puchero-**

**Crei q seria bueno, poner mas sobre los hijos de Afrodita, q no qden olvidados! Como Lacy, no recordaba su nombre y lo estuve buscando como posesa! Qria mostrar q ellas no son solo una cara bonita ñ.ñ**

**HERMANAAAAA!(*o*)/ o pol dios! yo soy sagitario! -mi dibujo es un centauro- pero yo se leer latín...sere romana y no me he dado cuenta! pero se me hace facil leer griego! q coño! O.o! yo siempre le dije Posy o Tritón, muy pocas veces Nepy...**

**Feliz dias! jajajajajajaj mi cumple fue el 18 de diciembre! Jejeje**

**Pta1: jajaj luego te acuerdas..**

**Pta2: sobre...? no hay problema...**

**Pta3: Ahora me qde con la intriga! :c**

**Bye!**

**Giannavale:****Aguilaaa! Alta en el cieloooo! un aguila guerrera! audaz se elevaa! ok me fui del tema xD La cancion es Aurora, típica de Argentina ñ.ñ **

**Me amas? Mas chu ah... a mi siempre me dio intriga, xq Luna es tan rara como yo xD y ella cree en Nargls (en los cuales ahora tambien creo) y nadie le cree al igual q yo creo en sirenas!**

**y nadie me cree :c**

**HERMANAAAAAAAA! wow me acabo de enteerar q tengo muchas hermanas... una Aguila (tu), una serpiente (MariaJackson) Percy q es un tejon o leon (no me decido) y yo! Una valeroza leona!**

**Jajajajajajajajaja Apolo es el dios mas sexy! ;D**

**Percy4ever13:****Una hija de Hades Hufflepuff ¿quien lo diria?**

**Jajaja intento no tardar pero tengo una vida social jajajajajaj**

**DannyC:****jajajaja no t hagas drama, dedico los pov para ver si les gusto o si quieren mas de la cosa, ademass recibo bastantes reviews tuyos, era lo menos q podia hacer ñ.ñ**

**Bels129:****Cuantas hermanas q tengooo! Van dos aguilas (q extraño, según Atenea somos ontas xD) una serpiente, Percy q no se si ponerle tejon o leon...y yo una leona audaz! jajajaja**

**Mitchel0420:****jajaj al parecer a muchos les gusto xD me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...eres hijo de Afrodita? **

**Jane Malfoy24:****Jane! tengo otra hermana, y por tu apellido debo suponer q tenemos otra serpiente! Van dos aguilas (q extraño, según Atenea somos ontas xD) dos (contándote) serpientes, Percy q no se si ponerle tejon o leon...y yo una leona audaz! jajajaja**

**Creo q me qdo con Sally x Posy O:D**

**Imperfect girl****:jajajaajajajjaja tenemos dos hijas de Angeron! ¿quien lo diria?**

**NicoReyFantasma:**** jajajjajjajajaj la batalla se acerca...pero debes esperar a q Dionisio prepare el estadio jejeje no es mi culpa ;) jajaja tengo amigas romanas, pero todos quieren q los griegos ganen, aunq se arme una batalla grecoromana xD**

**Igualmente! Espero q no tengas mucho trabajo all´´i abajo, si quieres te podría dar una mano -leve sonrojo-**

**Besos! ;D**

**Joycee MalfoyPotter:**** jajajajaajajajajajajaj medio tarde no? XD Lo terminare xD no me sometería a una furia pelirroja xD Ya te amo jajajajaja pero sigo esperando un nuevo capítulo matamorfa! ¬¬ me lo debes y te estas tardandoooo!**

**Nos leemos! ñ_ñ**

**Pta1: Esa es mi amega! Leona como yo! ña nuestras madres estan locas, mira q a mi me pasa igual xD**

**Pta2: jajajajajajajaj podrias buscar el dios q te apasione, por ejemplo te gusta la musica, pones en google el dios de la musica y luego mem dices vale?**

**Bye! Kisses!**

**Ailem2707:****jjajajajajaja dudo q llegue hasta BoO (SdO) lo intentare pero tampoco voy a hacer esto sin ganas ñ.ñ por esa razon puse hasta La marca de Atenea q es lo fundamental, quizas haga La casa de Hades, solo x el placer de escribir las reacciones al ver los poderes de Percy xD Y el historial de lectura, son sagas q me llamaron la atencion ademas de ser mis favoritas ñ.ñ**

**Respecto a las faltas de ortografía, "hizo" y "vago" las escribí correctamente, según el diccionario de la real academia española, q es a la q recurro si tengo alguna duda, pero de igual manera, me gusta saber q si cometo un error q me lo hagan saber, anteriormente escribia "hizo" sin H y luego comencé a escribirlo correctamete cuando lo busque en el diccionario. Si ves alguna otra falta de ortografía, señalameló lo antes posible para yo poder corregirla y poder brindarles un mejor fic.**

**Mabiana:****Holis! estoy por la Sangre del Olimpo, lo tengo descargado, la cosa es que leo un poquito (una hoja xD) y lo dejo xq no quiero q la saga termine :'c es muy dificil para mi terminar de leer el ultimo libro de una saga...soy complicada xD**

**Una serpiente con padre divino Apolo wow una extraña pero interesante combinación...**

**ThalíaGrace y Nico di Angelo:****jajajaj tranqui, tarde pero seguro! xD Annabeth llegará muy pronto...no desesperes xD**

**Eso es todoo! wow crei q no terminaba, comencé a la 1 de la mañana y termine ahora que son... _tempus..._las 2:51 de la mañana :D tengo los ojos hinchados xD**

**Bien, sera mejor q haga noni! Asi q me despido! Por cierto grax. Por todos los reviews! No tienen idea como me levantan el animo! Ahora si bye!**

**Los ama La otaku que lee libros!**

**Pta: Hay muchos potterheads! me sorprendi bastante xD**

**Pta2: El 21 de diciembre se celebró en Roma un festival en honor a la diosa romana Angerona.**

**Pta3: Felices reyes!**

**Pta4: Van a estar forever alone hoy? O tienen compañía?**

**Pta5: Quien creen que gane la batalla? Clarisse y Silena o Braiden y Barby?**

**Pta6: Tienen alguna idea de quienes van a venir? Les daré una pista son 4 y mortales! El que lo adivina les enviaré un adelanto del próximo cap. por PM (mensaje privado)**

**Pta7: Lamento si falta alguna letra, es que el teclado no me anda muy bien ñ.ñV**


	18. Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**(NA: ESTE CAP, ESTA DEDICADO A GUEST! POR REVIVIR MI PASIÓN POR EL FIC! WEEEE.**

**Danny! El próximo cap, lo haré como tu regalo de cumple, en verdad lo siento :c)**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XVII:**** Un dios nos invita a hamburguuesas.**

Silena colocó un separador con dibujos de peces en la hoja y cerró el libro.

-¿Quién va a leer?-preguntó.

-¡Yo!-alzaron a la vez dos manos.

Malcom y Lacy se fulminaron con la mirada.

Con un suspiro, Miranda, alzó su mano y una pequeña enredadera tomó el libro que cayó en sus brazos.

-Esperen-rogó Hefesto-, hay que añadir los nuevos enfrentamientos al cilindro.

El dios se acercó al tubo que estaba colgado a unas cabezas de su altura y pronunció: -Abrir.

El cilindro -que por la noche se había enrollado- brilló, cuando una lámina de bronce celestial con una lista, apareció en escena.

La lista decía:

**Furia (Alecto) – **_11 años._

**Moiras/Parcas –** _11 años. _(vivo)

**Minotauro –** _11 años._

**Perro del Infierno –** _11 años. _(Primer Captura la Bandera – **Quirón**) _Enfrentamiento._

**Las tres Furias –** _11 años._

**Medusa –** _11 años._

Hefesto se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna modificación y dijo claramente.

-Añade a la lista. Equidna, 11 años. Enfrentamiento y Quimera, 11 años. Enfrentamiento.

La lamina volvió a resplandecer y lució su nueva adquisición.

**Equidna –** _11 años. Enfrentamiento._

**Quimera –** _11 años. Enfrentamiento._

Todos aplaudieron y Hefesto volvió a su trono.

Miranda carraspeó para llamar la atención.

**Capítulo 15:**

**UN DIOS NOS INVITA A HAMBURGUESAS.**

Claro que nadie esperaba que, nuevamente, una luz dorada apareciera en escena.

¿Quién vendría?

El brillo ceso y dos figuras mayores y dos menores aparecieron en escena y se escuchó un grito.

-¡Papi!-chilló un niño- ¡Dile a mi hermano que me preste los bloques!

-Bobby-dijo distraídamente la voz de un hombre-, prestale los bloques a tu hermano.

-¡Yo soy Bobby!

-Matthew, préstale los bloques a tu hermano.

-Si, papi.

Una mujer asiática de cabellos caoba con reflejos rojizos, recogidos en un moño desaliñado y delantal de cocina, observaba la escena divertida.

El hombre de ojos castaños y de cabellos rubios rojizos jugaba con un mini bioplano mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

La primera en reconocer el ambiente fue la mujer que comenzó a escudriñar todo con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-susurró la mujer al ver todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

Los demás dejaron sus juegos y comenzaron a inseccionar el lugar.

Al parecer nadie reconocía a estas personas -a excepción de Thalía y Annabeth-, por lo que el lugar continuó en silencio, hasta que la pequeña Annabeth chillo aterradá y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Annabeth?-preguntó asustada la diosa-, ¿qué sucede cariño?

-¿Annabeth?-preguntó el hombre mayor.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-les fulminó con la mirada la diosa.

-¿A...Atenea?

La diosa de cabellos rubios frunció el ceño y, fingiendo indiferencia, contestó: -Es correcto mortal.

-Preséntate mortal-bramó Zeus-, muestra respeto ante los dioses.

El hombre, asumiendo -con su gran inteligencia- que el que le hablaba era el rey de los dioses le susurró a su familia que le imitaran y se arrodilló ante Zeus.

-Frederick Chase-pero antes de que este pudiera continuar, una enfurecida Atenea se paró de golpe, ahora comprendiendo la reacción de su hija, la dejó en manos de Afrodita -que es la que se encontraba más cerca- y se acercó al mortal con un peligroso aura gris a su alrededor.

-Tú-gruño-, así que tú eres el padre de mi adorada Annabeth.

El hombre le vió confundido y algo dolido. -¿_No me recuerda?_

-¿Por qué tratas así a tu hija?-le escupió- ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría para poder criarla? ¡A todos mis hijos! Y TÚ ¡Desechas esa oportunidad!¡No mereces ser padre!¡No...!

-¡Atenea!-advirtió Hera-, no gastes tu saliva en un ser despreciable como él. (NA: Vino a hablar el ejemplo de madre *rueda os ojos*)

-Siéntate hija-murmuró Zeus-, no podemos hacer nada, las Moiras nos lo han prohibido.

Atenea rechinó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada que mata a su futura pareja.

-Continúa-dijo Zeus.

-Mortal, profesor de historia militar.

Frederick codeó a su mujer que estaba con la vista baja.

-Rue Chase, mortal y ama de casa. (NA: Investigué, pero no encontré el nombre de la Sra. Chase, así que le puse este en honor a Rue de Los juegos del Hambre [THG] :'c llore demasiado su muerte).

-Niños, ¿podrían presentarse?-preguntó dulcemente Hestia -en su forma de niña- al ver a los niños asustados.

-Soy Matthew Chase, el hermano mayor por tres minutos.

-Soy Bobby Chase, el hermano menor por tres minutos.

-Pueden tomar haciento niños-sonrió Hestia.

Los niños se voltearon y miraron nerviosos a todos los presentes, sin animarse a acercarse. Un niño se levantó de su lugar y se les acercó y les invitó a sentarse junto a él, lo que los niños aceptaron algo nerviosos.

-Yo soy Percy-les sonrió el pelinegro a los niños de su edad.-Estamos leyendo la historia de alguien muy fuerte, oh no Nico.

Su primo rodó los ojos e intentó no lanzar su aura de muerte para no asustar a los pequeños.- Si muy fuerte, a mi me salvó la vida.

-¿Encerio?-preguntaron los gemelos.

Nico asintió.

-Wow-murmuraron los tres niños.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntaron los hermanos a la vez.

-Se llama Perseo, como yo-sonrió el pequeño.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Percy-le acusó un rubio.

-Es que tengo un primo que también se llama Perseo, así que a mí me dicen Percy.

-Ahh.

Rue observó a sus niños nerviosa de que algo malo pudiera pasarles, como que le contagien las pesadillas y los cuentos sobre arañas que le atacaban, sumado a los monstruos que podrían aparecer y lastimar a sus bebés.

Frederick observaba a su hija, no entendiendo su actitud hacia él, por lo que recordaba ellos estaban en buenos términos...igualmente esa niña era demasiado pequeña para ser su hija. Lo último que recordaba de ella era diciéndole que dejaba Los Ángeles porque estaba lleno de monstruos y no quería ponerlos en peligro, y aunque le había dolido, se sintió orgulloso al ver como su hija amaba a sus hermanitos y los cuidaba. Pero después de eso no tuvo contacto con ella y aunque le preocupara él sabía que era fuerte y podría contra todo, mucho más con su amigo del que tanto le habló.

-Será mejor que les ponga al tanto-dijo Apolo.

El dios chasqueó los dedos y todos los recuerdos arremetieron en la mente de los mortales.

Frederick entonces comprendió, la Annabeth que tenía delante, era la que se sentía sola y que quería escapar. Los recuerdos de lo leído en el tren de camino a Denver le rompió el corazón.

Rue se acercó a su marido y le abrazó por los hombros y lo conducía junto a Sally que, al igual que su hijo, se había presentado e intentado integrarlos al grupo.

Los pequeños, a diferencia de los mayores, se desmayaron ante un preocupado Percy que pedia a gritos la ayuda de su mamá.

-¿Qué sucedió?-gimió angustiada la Sra. Chase al ver a sus pequeños inconcientes.

-Ellos son muy pequeños para procesar la información de golpe-explico Apolo-, será más sencillo si están en ese estado, ya que no hay peligro. Los recuerdos están fitrándose en su mente lentamente, para no causar ningún daño al psique.

-Pero a Annabeth y Percy les metiste lo recuerdos de golpe-se quejó el dios del mar.

-Si, pero recuerda que ellos sólo tenían que recordar siete capítulos de la historia-señaló el dios-. En cambo, los gemelos tienen que recordar el doble, catorce capítulos, y por lo que veo. Es la mitad del libro.

Todos asintieron a excepción de Atenea y sus hijos, y los hijos de Apolo -tanto griegos como romanos- que observaban todo con expresion de "ya lo sabía" y "Deberían leer más si quieren tener un futuro".

Pasados los minutos, los niños despertaron sobresaltando a todos con sus gritos de júbilo y movimientos frenéticos, contándoles a todos sobre su nuevo héroe favorito.

Cuando las risas ubieron por fin acabado, Afrodita sugirió continuar con la lectura. Lo que desencadenó nuevos gritos de jubilo de parte de los gemelos.

-Silencio niños, si no, no podrán escuchar nada-les sonrió Sally.

Los niños asintieron obedientes y se sentaron como indiecitos (NA: con las piernas cruzadas) junto a Percy.

-¿Y la nena?-preguntó Percy.

-¿Qué nena?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-La nenea que parece princesa-dijo Percy, estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor.

-Annabeth está con la mamá-le dijo Miranda.

El ojiverde asintió mirando a la pequeña Annabeth en brazos de su madre que le daba besitos en toda su cara.

-Bien-volvió a carraspear.

**Capítulo 15:**

**UN DIOS NOS INVITA A HAMBURGUESAS.**

Los dioses se obsevaron entre sí pensando quien habría sido.

**La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, **

-Pobrecito mi bebé-murmuró Sally.

La diosa del hogar hizo aparecer un tazón de cereales -ante la aprobación de Deméter- para Grover, Annabeth y Percy, este último compartió sus cereales con los gemelos.

**en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. **

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus hicieron una mueca de desagrado, una cosa era ver sudado al hijo de Poseidón luego de entrenar, otra muy diferente era verlo mugriento.

**Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé.**

-Por supuesto que no-ironizó Grover-, olíamos mejor si nos rociaba un zorrillo, pero no se notaba.-añadió con un gesto de mano, quitándole importancia.

—**Intentaremos contactar con Quirón —dijo Annabeth—. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río.**

—**No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?**

-Un hijo de los tres grandes hablando por telefono, ¿es que quieren que lo maten?-se exasperó una hija de Atenea.

-En su principio creí que si-suspiró Thalía-. Ahora con estos libros comprendo que no. Es pura y excusivamente herrores de su mente que no le deja entender por todos esas algas.

—**No estoy hablando de teléfonos.**

Los romanos se miraron confusos sin saber como se comunicaban los semidioses griegos. Claro que ellos pensaban que el mensaje Iris de Zeus era uno de sus poderes con rey del Olimpo.

**Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis. Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami**

Perseo hizo una mueca burlona hacia su amigo Teseo, con clara resignación de que los hijos de Poseidón comparaban todo con los territorios de su padre.

**gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad.**

**Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. **

-Eso servirá-asintió Atenea con superioridad al ver la confusión en los rostros de los romanoos.

**Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. **

Hermes y sus hijos griegos y romanos hicieron una mueca de desagrado total ane aquella última palabra. Parecía tabú para ellos.

**Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía **(nuevas muecas de los anteriormente mencionados)** que se ganara sus dónuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno.**

—**¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**

Los romanos se preguntaban lo mismo -a excepción de quienes habían visto o utilizado un mensaje Iris- y obsvaban a los griegos como si fueran retrasados mentales.

—**Son setenta y cinco centavos —murmuró—. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar ¿Annabeth?**

—**A mí no me mires —contestó—. El coche restaurante me ha desplumado.**

**Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa.**

—**Fenomenal —dijo Grover—. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar.**

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Dakota.

Los griegos les observaron sin comprender la pregunta.

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».**

—**Mensajería I.**

—**¿Mensajería instantánea?**

Los romanos lucían aún más confundidos que antes. Mientras los griegos se preguntaban la razón por la que no conocían los Mensajes Iris. Claro que Atenea y sus hijos ya sabían la respuesta.

—**Mensajería Iris —corrigió Annabeth—. La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos.**

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron atónitos los romanos.

—**¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?**

**Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.**

—**A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris.**

Los romanos prestaron total atención a como se hacía los mensajes Iris, muchas veces les habían tocado hacer misiones y necesitaban ayuda del campamento y no podían pedir la ayuda y muchas veces terminaba con acabar con la vida del mestizo.

**Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores.**

**Annabeth me tendió una palma.**

—**El dracma, por favor.**

**Se lo di.**

**Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.**

—**Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda.**

—**Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado—. Colina Mestiza —pidió Annabeth.**

-Eso no funcionará-graznó Octavian.

La mayoría de los griegos les observaron estupfactos. ¿Ellos no usaban la mensajería Iris?

**Por un instante, no ocurrió nada.**

Octavian hizo un gesto de sufuciencia.

**Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas** (suspiro de Deméter y sus hijas romanas y griegas)**, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. **

Los romanos abrieron la boca sorprendidos ante la mirada de los demás.

-¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos de eso?-preguntó una romana hija de Vulcano.

Atenea sonrió esperando como si hubiera estada esperando esa pregunta.

-Ustedes tenían que averiguarlo por sí mismos-sonrió socarrona-. Los griegos lo averiguaron gracias a uno de mis hijos...

-Dexipo-exclamaron todos lo hijos de Atenea -excluyendo a Annabeth- junto a su madre.

-El fue un hijo mio-comenzó a relatar Atenea-, un militar y un hombre de estado, lo descubrió buscando una manera de defenderse de los...

-Profesora de historia mode on-interrumpió Apolo.-Me aburro hermanita...

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada y abrió su boca para proferirle unos comentarios venenosos a su "adorado" hermanito de no ser por la interrupción de Quirón, prometiéndeles a los romanos enseñarles a utilizar el IM.

**Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja. Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.**

Los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo que le reconocieron gruñeron enojados.

—**¡Luke! —**

Los demás semidioses que no le habían reconocido gruñeron y susurraron maldiciones en griego, ante la atenta mirada de Hermes, que se preguntaba que habría hecho su hijo para recibir semejante trato -inclusive el de sus hermanos- y la razón por la que no se encontraba junto a los demás.

**lo llamé.**

**Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris.**

-Sorprendente-murmuraron algunos romanos.

—**¡Percy! —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—**

-Sonrisa falsa-susurró Grover.

**. ¿Y ésa es Annabeth? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?**

—**Estamos… bueno… Sí, bien —balbuceó Annabeth. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara—. **

Los griegos se rieron ante el comportamiento de Annabeth, lo que aumentó el sonrojo de la pequeña que se tapaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manitos, mientras Prcy fruncia el ceño sin entender la razón por la que todos se reían de su amiga.

**Pensábamos que Quirón… bueno…**

—**Está abajo en las cabañas. —La sonrisa de Luke desapareció—. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. **

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño y las diosas pusieron rostros de preocupación. ¿Qué les sucedía a sus niños?

**Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?**

-¡Espera!-chilló Afrodita-¿Qué clase de problemas?

Miranda hizo un gesto de que esprara, lo que preocupó aún más a los dioses.

—**¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke—.¿Qué clase de problemas?**

**En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope. **

Los presentes a los que no les gustaba ese estilo de musica hicieron una mueca.

**Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo.**

-¿Él no tiene idea de que escuchar musica a ese volumen va a provocar sordera?-gruñó por la interrupción Atenea.

—**Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Luke.**

—**¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio—. ¡Venga, Grover!**

—**¿Qué? —dijo Grover—. Pero…**

—**¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven! —le ordenó.**

_-¿Se va y deja al estúpido hijo de Poseidón? Lo más seguro es que no nos enteremos de nada relevante.-_Pensó Atenea enojada/preocupada.

**Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos,**

Las chicas -en especial la caza- fulminaron con la mirada al sátiro. Mientras los hombres le daban toda la razón.

Miranda, que le tenía cariño al sátiro, hizo amague de continuar leyendo o la tentación seria demasiada y ahoracaría al sátiro. Pero no pudo leer por el estupor de ver a la diosa de la caza disparar una flecha hacia su gemelo que hablaba en susurros con Hermes.

Y llovieron comentarios venenosos.

La hija de Deméter observó como Lacy le golpeaba el hombro y gruñía hacia Malcom, los mismo que Katie a Travis y Clarisse a Chris. Los únicos que no parecían inmersos en la discución ,eran Grover -el cual se encontraba rojo-, Quirón -que intentaba bajar los humos-, Hestia y Sally -que observaban todo con tristeza-, los gemelos Chase y Percy -que no entendían de lo que hablaban-, Nico -que observaba todo con aparente aburrimiento-, Will -que no quería inmiscuirse y pulía una de sus flechas- y Frank y Hazel que no le veían sentido a la pelea y hacían arrumacos.

Las discuciones continuaron, Miranda intentaba ignorar a Connor a su lado. Sally se paró e ignorada por todos se sentó junto a Hestia, ambas observaron con tristeza como el fuego del hogar iba disminuyendo.

Los gemelos y Percy se miraban entre sí, como si de esa forma las discucines milagrosamente tomaran sentido. Al poco tiempo el ojiverde se paró en busca de su mamá, lo que era muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas presentes se encontraba discutiendo a gritos y parados.

Matthew sostenía a su hermano con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra tomó la mano del mayor entre ellos -Percy- y le indicaba a Bobby que no le soltace. Los tres niños d años continuaron su camino hacia donde habían visto a la madre del mayor por última vez.

Mientras los tres menores iban en busca de Sally, un hijo de Hades se movía hacia la misma dirección que los pequeños y un hijo de Apolo, Nico ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza ante semejante griterio y trataba de alejarse, lo mismo que Will sólo que este también tenia miedo de lastimar a alguien con la punta de sus flechas.

Bobby comenzó a respirar agitadamente y Matthew chilló y jaló de la manga al hijo de Poseidón.

-Hay que sacar a mi hermano es clautoico-dijo Matthew con evidente preocupación.

-¿Clautoico?-murmuó confuso Percy, observaron detenidamente al niño, que respiraba agitadamente.-¿Claustrofóbico?

Percy se acercó y hizo que el rubio se apoyase en él. Bobby temblaba y sudaba, estaba hiperventilando y movía la cabeza frenéticamente intentando encontrar una salida.

-Rápido. ¡Matthew!-Percy intentó alzarlo, pero Bobby se apartaba, los temblores continuaron y este coomenzó a hiperventilar y sudar.

-Me falta aire, no hay aire-musitaba entre jadeos.

En ese momento el hijo de Apolo apareción en escena.-Percy ¿qué...?

-¡Debemos sacarlo es claustrofóbico!-chilló perdiendo un poco la compostura, el pequeño Percy.

-Cálmate Percy-dijo tranquilizador-, ven te voy a sacar de aquí ¿si?-le habló al rubio.

Este asintió y Will, rápidamente lo alzó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros para que no se sintiera ahogado entre los adolescentes que se gritaban los unos a los otros.

En momentos como ese, Nico agradecía tener un aura de muerte, porque los mestizos se estremecían y se apartaban de su camino.

-¡Nico!-el moreno se volteó frunciendo el ceño. Percy agitaba su mano y señalaba al rubio con un niño en sus hombros, tambien rubio.

-_Parecían padre e hijo_-Nico rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento tan cursi de su parte.

-Nico, ¿puedes despejarnos camino?-preguntó Will-, por favor.-añadió al ver su irada indiferente.

El hijo de Hades asintió y comenzó a enviar más ondas de muerte y tomó la delantera. Rápidamente llegaron en donde momentos antes se encontraba Sally Jackson, pero ahora Bobby intentaba acompasar su respiración con ayuda de Will. Pero cuando por fin se habían elejado de la multitud de mestizos, se metieron donde los dioses donde había tanto ruido como en el primero.

Zeus comenzó a hacer tronar los cielos y eso no ayudaba al menor de los gemelos -Bobby-.

-Shhh-comenzó el hijo 8de Poseidón-. Se siente mal callense.

Pero nadie lo ecuchaba (NA: pobrecituu :c me de penita escribir esto xD) y luego de varios intentos fallidos el carácter de su padre tenía que salir a flote. Y sin saber como, una ola empapó a tantos mortales, criaturas, semidioses y a los mismísimos dioses que miraron a Poseidón de manera acusasdora.

-Yo no fui-negaba con la cabeza. Teseo y Orión también negaban con la cabeza.

Todas las miradas cayeron en el pequeño que estaba con el ceño profundamente fruncido y era el único seco, sin contar a su padre y hermanos, y los gemelos Chease, Nico y Will.

-El nene se siente mal y ustedes no paraban-los riñó el pequeño señalando a Bobby que se encontraba más calamado y obviamente sorprendido, como todos los demás-. Por suerte el médico estaba y nos ayudó y Nico también.

Nico agradeció mentalmente que todos miraran al hijo de Poseidón y no notaran el rubor de sus mejillas.

Apolo se colocó de pie y fue a ver al pequeño que se encontraba mejor gracias a los trabajos del hijo de este.

-¿Apolo?-preguntó Afrodita preocupada.

-Estará bien, es que es claustrofóbico.

-¿Le tiene miedo a los lugares cerrados?-preguntó la diosa del amor.

-No, el claustrofóbico no tiene miedo al espacio cerrado en sí mismo, sino a las posibles consecuencias negativas de estar en ese lugar, como quedarse encerrado para siempre o la asfixia por creer que no hay suficiente aire en ese lugar.-Explicó Atenea-La mayoría de los espacios pequeños y cerrados suponen un riesgo de quedarse encerrado, como en un ascensor, y una limitación de los movimientos, por lo que las personas con claustrofobia pueden sentirse muy vulnerables al limitarles de esa forma los movimientos.

-Cuando era pequeño los doctores pensaban que era claustrofobico, porque no me gutaban los lugares cerrados-añadió Percy.

-Pero son sus poderes, al mar no le guta estar encerrado-explicó Annabeth con el mismo tono que su madre.

La diosa asintió orgullosa de su hija.-Cuando una persona que sufre claustrofobia anticipa que va a entrar, o entra, en un espacio cerrado, experimenta una reacción de ansiedad intensa como falta de aire, palpitaciones o mareo. Debido a estos síntomas, normalmente se evitan los espacios cerrados.-terminó Atenea.

-¿Luego me lo explicas?-susurró Drew a Malcom-, es que no entendí nada-rio agudamente.

-No puedo creer que es mi hermana-murmuaron tres voces a la vez. -Piper, Silena y Lacy-

Jason, Charles y Malcom que estaban a su lado rieron dicretamente, los dos primeros besando a su novia.

Luego de que Apolo y Will se aseguraron de que Bobby se había calmado por completo y dándole suficiente espacio para que no se sintiera ahogado, Zeus dió la señal de continuar leyendo y Apolo lanzó una luz brillosa en el centro de la sala para secar las ropas de los presentes.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?-preguntó un romano.

**después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth.**

Miranda se negó a leer la frase completa, por temor a que las discuciones se reanudaran.

**Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke.**

—**¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! —me aulló Luke por encima de la música—. Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón.**

-Eso no es bueno-murmuraron Hestia y Deméter preocupadas por los niños.

**Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno.**

-Es irónico que el lo diga-pensaron muchos griegos.

Otros solataron un bufido.

**Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón,**

Poseidóon les sonrió a ambos dioses y sus hijos agradecido por el apoyo.

**más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus.**

-Que novedad-rodó los ojos el dios del mar.

Zeus le sonrió a su hija preferida agradecido. Y, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, le dolió que sus otros hijos no le apoyasen.

**Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada.**

-¡Hey!-se oyeron gruñidos de los susodichos.

**En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente.**

—**¿Y en qué situación estás? —me preguntó Luke—. Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo.**

**Se lo conté todo,**

Los griegos gimieron lastimeramente al oír eso. Los dioses les observaron confundidos, menos Atenea que parecía estar uniendo un rompecabezas.

**incluidos mis sueños. **

Nuevos gemidos lastimeros.

**Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua.**

—**Ojalá estuviera ahí —dijo Luke—. Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha… Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro. **

El dios del Inframundo profrió unos insultos en griego contra en hijo de su sobrino.

**Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos.**

-Eso no tiene sentido-negó para sorpresa de todos Deméter-, Hades no puede tocar el rayo maestro, ¿cómo lo tomaría?

Hades asintió agradecido a su hermana/suegra.

—**Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente.**

-Exacto-asintió con suficiencia la diosa de la agricultura.

—**Eso es cierto —convino Luke, y parecía agobiado—. Aun así… Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible.**

-¿Está insinuando que fua Annabeth?-bramó furiosa Atenea, entre los chillidos indignados de los amigos de la rubia.

**Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.**

—**Un momento —protestó—. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás… quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí.**

**Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción. **

Las hijas de Afrodita hicieron una mueca dolorosa en su rostro.

-Nada peor que el chico que te guste, te considere su el pensamiento general de as anteriormente nombradas.

**En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad.**

-¿Qué hicieron?-preguntaron los nmaduros curiosos.

—**Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso —dijo Luke**

-¿Qué pasó?-dramatizo Leo a "punto" de llorar.

—**. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo.**

—**¡Oh… sí, claro! —mentí con desfachatez—. Me han venido muy bien.**

-Es muy difícil que no nos dmos cuenta de una mentira-dijo arrogantemente Travis.

-Incluso los más experimentados serían incapaces de hacernos creer una mentira-apoyó a su hermano, Connor.

—**¿En serio? —Sonrió—. ¿Te van bien?**

-¿Qué?-abrieron los ojos de par en par los hijos de Hermes, totalmente asombrados-, pero...¿cómo?

-Quizás tenga que ver con que Percy es demasiado inocente y no estaba prestándole demasiada atención, si le contó todo, incluso lo de sus sueños, él habrá pensado que no le mentiría. Por eso aceptó tan rápido su respuesta.-pensó en voz alta Chris, ocasionando que todos le miraran.-Miranda.-rogó.

**El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse.**

—**¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver! —gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose—. ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si…**

Grover bajó la cabeza culpable, lo que ocasionó que recibiera un golpe de una pelinegra de ojos azul electrizantes.

**Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba solo en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches. Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo,**

-¡Quiero saber que pasó!-hizo un berrinche Leo.

Grover rodó los ojos.-Annabeth sacó su cuchilla y atravezó al mortal.

**pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?**

—**No demasiado —mentí. **

-Debería habernos dicho-se quejó Grover.

**Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3-. Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar.**

-Hablando de cenar...

-Aún es temprano-le cortó Hera.

-Pero...-volvió a intentar Apolo.

-Shh.

**Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**

**Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena —dije.**

—**¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?**

**El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parecía a punto de fenecer de hambre.**

Los padres y madres de los mencionados mestizos observaron a los niños con preocupación. Hermes y Dionisio observaaron de reojo al sátiro.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y delante de Percy y Annabeth apareció una hamburguesa de doble queso. Deméter pensó un momento y apareció unas latitas para el sátiro.

Percy, Annabeth y Grover agradecieron, mientras los dos primeros combidaron a quienes lq pidieran, hacian do reir a la diosa que les apareció una hamburguesa a todos -incluyendo a los dioses-.

**Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo.**

**Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía… piel humana.**

Ares se baboseo por esa motocicleta, rogando que esa maravilla fuera suya.

**El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá. Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida —guapo, supongo, pero de aspecto implacable—; el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas.**

Ares asintió orgulloso de su descrpción y de ser dueño de esa belleza de motocicleta.

**Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba.**

-Me pregunto porque seré-dijo sarcásticamente Kyla.

**Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.**

—**¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? —volvió a preguntarnos.**

—**Ponlo en mi cuenta —respondió el motorista. **

Atenea le observó de manera calculadora. ¿Qué querría su hermano?

**Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana. **

Atenea fulminó con la mirada al dios que la ignoró completamente.

**Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Aún sigues aquí?**

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a los mortales!-le reprendió Hestia.

Ares desvió la vista de la mirada de su tia, no le tenía miedo, solo que le hacia sentir culpable.

**La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina.**

**El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura. Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?**

**Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.**

—**Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh?**

El Mar Mediterráneo bañó por completo al dios de la guerra.

**Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe.**

-No te pases-bofó indiganado el dios de que lo coparará con ese asqueroso mortal.

**Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo.**

—**¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

**Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada.**

—**Percy, éste es…**

**El motorista levantó la mano.**

—**No pasa nada —dijo—. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primito?**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5.**

Padre e hijos sonrieron orgullosos ante esa mínima semejanza.

—**Eres el padre de Clarisse —respondí**

-No solo de Clarisse-se quejó uno de los hermanos de la mencionada.

—**. Ares, el dios de la guerra.**

**Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.**

Los hijos de Marte observaron atentamente los ojos de su padre, comprobando que efectivamente tenía explosiones nucleares en miniatura, a la mayoría le gustó, a o tros -Frank- le desagradó.

—**Has acertado, pringado. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse.**

—**Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.**

-¡Oye!-bramó indignada.-¡Tú no tienes idea de como amaba esa lanza!-con los ojos levemente húmedos.

Chris la abrazó mientras la hija de Ares murmuraba a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que acabó con esa lanza, de lo orgullosa que se sintió cuado su padre se la regaló, etc, etc.

—**Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte.**

Atenea prestó especial intereses, que su hija tenga que hacer un trabajito para uno de sus enemigos no le agradaba en nada.

**La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate.**

**Ares le entregó unos dracmas.**

**Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.**

—**Pero éstos no son…**

**Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.**

—**¿Algún problema, chata?**

-¡Ares!-le riñó nuevamente Hestia-, si sigues así te quedarás sin postre.

Fué la primera vez que los mestizos y mortales vieron una expresión de horror absoluto en el rostro del dios.

**La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar.**

—**Eso está muy mal —le dije a Ares—. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo.**

Hestia asintió de acuerdo. Descepcionada de su sobrino.

**Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:**

—**¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. ¿Tú no vas armado, pringado? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

-¿Un favor?-preguntaron muchos romanos.

Los griegos se encojieron de hombros acostumbrados.

—**¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?**

Los dioses argullosos hicieron una mueca.

-Muchos, los héroes tienen algunos privilegios-explicó Poseidón.

—**Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él.**

-¿Ese es el favor?-preguntó incrédulo Braiden (NA: Con el q va a pelear Clarisse)- ¿cuánto trabajo cuesta ir a buscar un escudo?

Los que ya habían hecho misiones de esas pensaron: -_Inocentes._

—**¿Por qué no vas tú?**

Braiden asintió conforme con la respuesta, olvidando que con el que hablaba era su padre griego.

**El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.**

—**También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica? —Se inclinó hacia mí—. O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papíto te proteja.**

Los héroes, tanto griegos como romanos, abrieon la boca sorprendidos. ¿Su pretor/líder cobardíca? ¿Estaba habland enserio? ¿Jústamente él?

**Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto.**

-Sensato-asintió Atenea.

-Impresionante-le corriogió Afrodita-, ¿cuántos has visto que se controlen de esa forma? ¡Si Grover no fuera un sátiro lo más probable es que le hubiera dado un puñetazo!

-¿Por qué yo...?

-Porque los sátiros son seres pacifistas.-explicó Hermes.

-_Es obvio que no conoció al entrenador_-pensaron Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel y Frank.

-No está en su naturaleza pelear, así tampoco como el de las ninfas-completó Quirón, a no ser que sea a voluntad propia-añadió.

Los mestizos asintieron agradecidos a esa nueva infomacón, mayoritariamente los mestizos de la cabaña 6.

—**No estamos interesados —repuse—. Ya tenemos una misión.**

-No se pueden negar-hizo una mueca Quirón, él recordaba perfectamente misiones en las que mandaban a mestizos y volvían seriamente lastimados.

**Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla.**

-_¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en que acepte la misión?_-pensó Atenea.

—**Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. **

-Modestia aparte ¿no?-rodó los ojos Hera.

**Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa… —se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre—**

Zeus alzó una ceja.

**pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto.**

-¡Tú!-bramó Hades totalmente enfurecido-. ¡Me las pagarás, sobrinito!

Perséfone hizo crecer enredaderas alrededor de su marido.-¡Contrólate!

Hades comenzó a largar un aura negra alrededor como llamas que lamían la piel pálida.

Perséfone se materializó en frente de su esposo y colocó sus manos en las mejillas del hombre.

-Calma amor...calma-comenzó a arrullar.

El dios soltó un suspiro enfadado y se sentó en su trono, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a su sobrino. Ambos dioses -Perséfone y Hades-, se tomaron las manos transmitiendose paz mutuamente.

Claro que todos estaban demadiado asustadas y/o sorprendidos para notar que una planta venenosa, que pruducía picazón, se le acercaba al trono del dios de la guerra.

—**¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?**

Un gruñido atemorizante del susodicho y un fuerte apretón de manos de su compañera bastó para calmar las aguas.

—**Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo.**

Atenea asintió segura de que su versón futurista no se había tragado que su tio era el ladrón.

**En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.**

—**Gracias —farfullé.**

-Sarcásmo en estado puro-sonrió divertido Leo.

—**Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. **

-El más generoso, si, como no.-bufó la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje.**

—**Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta.**

-Siento decir esto, pero es obvo que no.-comentó Frederick.

La mayoría asintió de acuerdo con el mortal. Atenea un poco reticente.

—**Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre.**

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!-chilló indignada Rachel.

Ares le restó importancia con un encomiento de hombros.

Sally rogaba internamente que su hijo no hiciera esa misión sólo por ella. Aunque una pequeña parte se sentía feliz de leer el amor que le tenía su hijo y de donde iría sólo por ella.

—**¿Mi madre?**

**Sonrió.**

—**Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy.**

-¿Qué no es el parque que se acaba de inagurar?-preguntó Deméter.

-Eso creo-respondió Afrdita.-Water...water...water ¿qué era?

-Waterland-le recordó Hefesto.

La diosa asintió y le pestañeo repetidas veces a su esposo que la ignoró.

**No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.**

—**¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? —le pregunté—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

Ares bufó molesto ante tal insinuación, é no tenía miedo, solo no le gusta hacer el ridículo.

**Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.**

Atenea frunció el ceño aalizando todo lo leído. _-¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?_

—**Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los ****maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. **

Artmisa asintió molesta, ella ya lo habría convertido en un animal y le estaría dando caza.

Los mestizos los observaban, algunos habían olvidado que eran dioses y pordrían rostizarles en un segundo.

**Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes.**

**Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario.**

—**No me gusta —dijo Grover—. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada.**

**Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido.**

**¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo? **

Eso era lo que se preguntaban muchos de los presentes.

**En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar.**

Los dioses asintieron de acuerdo con los pensamientos del mestizo, intentando no demostrar el asombro al ver que el niño no había sucumbido al poder del dios.

—**Quizá no fue más que un espejismo —dije—. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto.**

-¡No pueden ignorarme!-farfulló indignad el dios.

-Ojalá que lo haga así le bajan los humos-murmuró Dionisio.

-Pero tendrá una escusa para atacar a Percy-contestó Hermes, que el chico ya le caía bien.

Dionisio se encogió de hombros y el mar Mediterráneo azotó al dios.

—**No podemos —contestó Annabeth—. Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor.**

Los dioses e movieron incómodos, era verdad que si se les ofendía o no se hacían algunas misiones que fueron encomendadas los maldecían o los convertían en animales...

**Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible.**

—**¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?**

Hefesto bufó.-Muy valiente de tu parte hermanito, enviar a unos metizos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Ares se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, puede que no sea lo más valiente, pero no iba a quedar como un estúpido ante todo el Olimpo.

—**A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro —observó Annabeth—. Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más.**

Atenea asintió concordando con su hija, las trampas de Hefesto estaban finamente calculadas para que los dioses mas tontos del Olimpo -Ares y Afrodita- cayeran sin duda alguna.

**Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.**

Nuevo asentimiento de la diosa de la sabiduría que obervó orgullosa a su hija en su regaso.

—**Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. **

-¡Yo no estaba asustado!

-Claro que no-bufó sarcástico/divertido Hefesto-, sólo envias a unos niños para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

**¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?**

Los hijos del dios -tanto romano como grigo- de las fragus soltaron algunas risitas.

**Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos.**

—**Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo —dijo Annabeth.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca, no quería que esos mestizos cayeran en su trampa, sin contar que eso se reproduciría en el Olimpo y toda la propaganda que de seguro había hecho en HefestoTV, todos les verían hacer el ridículo.

**El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D».**

Afrodita assintió recordando el maravilloso parque acuático, se preguntaba porque le habían abandonado.

Hefesto al ver su mirada de nostalgia se anotó mentalmente el llevar a su esposa a ese parque, porque aunque este le sea infiel con su hermano, el la amaba.

**La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos.**

Afrodita suspiró pesadamente, sería mejor que disfrutara de ese parque acuático cuanto tiempo pudiera, con lo que ella amaba el agua.

—**Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita —dije mirando el alambre de espino—, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella.**

El chillido furioso de la diosa se habrá escuchado hasta en el Inframundo.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-bramó.

El pequeño Percy se eencogió en su lugar y se preparó para el golpe, que nunca llegó.

Sally abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo.-Él no tenía esa intención, ni siquiera sabía quien era la pareja del Sr. Ares.-explicó la mortal.

La diosa del amor puso una expresión de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Percy temblaba en los brazos de su madre -aún esperando el golpe y rogando que se lo dieran a él y no a su madre-sin saber la razón por la que iba a recibir el golpe, como muchas otras veces.

-Yo, lo siento Percy, no es que te quiera pegar, pero...acaso ¿soy fea?

El niño la observó tímidamente y negó con la cabeza.-Te pareces a la princea y a mi mami-susurró.

La diosa le sonrió mientras Sally se sonrojó y sus amigos reían.

-Tienes los gustos de tu padre, eh Percy-bromearon Hermes y Apolo.

Percy y Poseidón se sonrojaron.

-Pero el prefiere las rubias-dijo traviesa Rachel.

Haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje más.

—**Percy —me avisó Annabeth—, tienes que ser más respetuoso.**

—**¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares.**

—**Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.**

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta-dijo sarcática Artemisa.

Afrodita le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—**No insultes su aspecto —añadió Grover.**

Los presentes asintieron.

—**¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?**

Todos pusieron ver el tic en el ojo derecho de la diosa que deslucía un poco la imagen. (NA: Al estilo anime xD)

—**No; Afrodita… —repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso—. La diosa del amor.**

La diosa les sonrió a todos coquetamente.

—**Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien —dije—. ¿Con Hefesto?**

Afrodita miró de reojo la reacción de su marido que parecía impacible ante esa oración.

Miranda hizo una mueca sin querer seguir leyendo. -_¿Por qué había intervenido entre Lacy y Malcom? Se hubiera ahorrado esa vergüenza._Le dirigió al dios una mirada apeada -que la miraba confuso- y continuó leyendo.

—**¿Y qué si fuera así?**

—**Bueno… —Mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo entramos?**

—**_Maya! _—**

-¡Maya!-chilló Hermes, recibiendo burlas de Apolo.

**Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover.**

**Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. ****Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo.**

El sátiro se sonrojó al ver que tods reían ante aquella observación. -_¿Por qué Percy tenia que notar todo?_ Pensaba humillado el sátiro.

—**Vamos, chicos.**

**Annabeth y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo.**

-Podrías haberles ayudado-le recriminó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Lo lamento-respondió Grover.

En realidad el sátiro no era muy diestro en el aire, así que hubiera sido peligroso que este los ayudase, pero la diosa se sentía impotente al saber que su hija podría caer en una de las trampas del dios herrrero.

**Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador.**

-Que nombres tan originales-exclamó con sarcásmo Leo.

**Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido.**

-¡Percy!-exclamaron los mestizos.

-Pensar de esa manera trae mala suerte-rodó los ojos Thalía.

**Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de…**

—**Ropa —dijo Annabeth—. Ropa limpia.**

-¡Tómenla!-les animaron Hermes y sus hijos griegos y romanos.

—**Sí —dije—. Pero no puedes ir y…**

-¡Percy!-exclamaron los anteriormente nombrados descepcionados.

Los demás se preguntaban si no tenían un problema mental. (NA: Si ven anime imaginenselo con la gotita xD)

—**¿Ah, no?**

**Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas.**

-Estoy tan orgulloso-lloriqueo el dios de los ladrones.

-Si-dijeron los hijos de este.

—**Qué demonios. —Grover se encogió de hombros.**

**En pocos minutos estuvimos los cuatro engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. **

Los anteriormente nombrados se puieron de pie y entre lágrimas comenzaron a aplaudir y chiflar orgullosos.

Atenea le hizo señas a Apolo que anotó en una libreta que tendría que atender a Hermes y sus hijos.

**Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración.**

-Paranoico-dijeron los siete de la profecía, más Reyna, Grover, Thalía, Katie, Rachel y Nico.

Miranda le envió una mirada culpable por lo que etaba a punto de leer y se maldijo por ser tan entrometida.

—**Así que Ares y Afrodita —dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente— tienen un asuntillo.**

—**Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy —dijo Annabeth—. Tiene tres mil años.**

—**¿Y el marido de Afrodita?**

—**Bueno, ya sabes… Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo.**

-_No fue Zeus-_penó el herrero con un poco de rencor, observando a su madre, maldiciendo sus ideales de una familia perfecta.

**Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?**

-Le van más los cabeza hueca-rodó los ojos-, si no fueera porque soy una diosa virgen me casaría con Hefesto-sorprendió a todos Atenea con el comentario.

El dios de las fraguas se sonrojó a más no poder, ya que Afrodita era un tanto parecida a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Es una lástima que cuando había nacido ya estuviera casado.

Afrodita rechinó los dientes.

-Pero mamá, hay una tradición de origen tardío que consideraba a Licno como hijo de Hefesto y tuyo.-dijo una de sus hijas. (NA: Lo siento pero no encontré información sobre Licno, si alguien sabe de el porfis que me envia el link de la pag. O un resumen ;D)

-En una dice que Hefesto una vez te quizo violar y tu lo evitaste-añadió otra du sus hijas. (NA: Supuestamente del semen de Hefesto nació Erictonio)

-También dicen que...

-Niños...-dijo abochornada-mejor dejemoslo así.

-¡Pero mamá!-chillaron sus hijos.

-Aveces saber no es bueno.

Los dioses la miraron con la boca abierta, mientras los mestizos observaron divertidos la cara de disgusto de los chicos de la cabaña 6.

—**Le gustan los motoristas.**

—**Lo que sea.**

Miranda respiró hondo.

—**¿Hefesto lo sabe?**

—**Oh, claro —repuso Annabeth—. Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in franganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos.**

-Tuvo mucho raiting e HefestoTV-recordó el dios de las fraguas.

Los dioses asintieron algo divertidos, a excepción de Ares que le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

**Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como… —se detuvo, mirando al frente—. Como ése.**

-Y, acabado de decir eso ¿no pensaste que algo podría pasar?-preguntó extrañada la portadora del oráculo.

-Estas hablando sola Rachel, esta Annabeth todavía no lo a vivido-corrigió Nico.

La pelirroja asintió avergonzada.

**Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar, **

-¿Patinas?-le preguntaron los inmaduros mortales.

El pequeño Percy negó con la cabeza.

-Empezó a patinar en skate a los 8 años-dijo Sally con ternura.

Poseidón asintió, gustoso de saber más de su futuro hijo.

**de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. **

Hefesto alzó una ceja ante la mención de los Cupidos, si su mente era la misma, enserio que esperaba que los mestizos no cayeran.

**Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba: «EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»**

-¿Qué clase de letrero es ese?-se burló Octavian.

-Aunque me duele decirlo, estoy de aceurdo con el romano-dijo Will.

Algunos asintieron, mientras los demás le restaban importancia.

**Grover se acercó al borde.**

—**Chicos, mirad.**

**En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. **

Afrodita y sus hijas suspiraron encantas, a la par que Silena y Piper se golpeaban la cabeza con la mano.

-La hemos perdido-susurró Silena -en los brazos de Charles- a Piper -que estaba recostada sobre Jason- señalando a Lacy.

**En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.**

—**Esto es demasiado fácil —dije—. ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?**

-Nunca nada es fácil sesos de algas-bufó Thalía-, cuand parecen fáciles es porque son difíciles.

Quirón asintió a la explicación de su exalumna.-Nunca se confien.

**Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana.**

—**Aquí hay una letra griega grabada —dijo—. Eta. **

-Lo siento-se apresuró Hefesto al ver la mirada mortal de Atenea y Poseidón.-Sabn que no era para ellos.

Atenea y Poseidón dirigieron su mirada al dios de la guerra que se quitaba la mugre de entre las uñas con un cuchillo de caza.

**Me pregunto…**

—**Grover —pregunté—, ¿hueles monstruos?**

**Olisqueó el viento.**

—**Nada.**

—**¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?**

**-**¡Percy!

-Estaba bajo tierra-intentoó explicar -en vano- Hermes.

**Grover pareció molesto.**

—**Aquello estaba bajo tierra —refunfuñó.**

Hermes asintió comprendiendo al sátiro.

—**Vale, olvídalo. —Inspiré hondo—. Voy a bajar.**

—**Te acompaño. —Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.**

-_¡Deja de notarlo todo!_-pensó Grover al ver la mirada tierna de Hestia.

—**No —repuse—. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ****¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal.**

-Bien pensado-dijeron al uníseno Atenea y sus hijos.

**A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.**

—**Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?**

-¡Grover!

-¡Eso da mala suerte!-le riñó una niña pequeña de Apolo.

—**No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Annabeth, ven conmigo.**

-Valla, valla-se burló Travis-, que travieso salió Percy eh.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-gritó orgulloso Teseo mintras Orión le reñía.

-El ni siquiera lo notó-rodó los ojos divertido Perseo.

-¡No te acerques a mi hija!-bramó Atenea.

-¡Aww. Serán mi pareja predilecta!-chilló emocionada Afrodita.

-Te felicito Percy-elevó las cejas sugestivamente Connor.

-No otra vez-gimió Frank recordando la situación del argo.

-¡No hicieron nada!-chilló escandalizada Hazel.

-Claro-dijo sarcástico Leo.

-Ya se veía venir-bufó Clarisse.

Chris asintió.

Miranda tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que el bullicio cesara.

—**¿Estás de broma?**

—**¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quise saber.**

-Tan inocente-se enterneció Afrodita.

-No-gimió Teseo, ahora, siendo consolado por su gigante hermano.

Artemisa asitió con aprobación.

—**¿Yo, contigo en… —se ruborizó levemente— en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? **

-¡Ese chico esta pervirtiendo a mi hija!

-Pero si es ella la que se le está insinuando-rodó los ojos Poseidón-, además él siquiera se dió cuenta.

Afrodita sonrió encantada por la nueva pareja, un hijo de Poseidón y una hija de Atenea, esta iba a ser épico, quedaría en la historia como Helena y Paris.

Hefesto suspiró, conocía esa mirada, era la misma que había puesto con Paris y Helena, se preparó mentalmente para aguantar las ideas y pensamientos que a su esposa se le puedieran ocurrir.

**Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?**

-Oh, dudo que sea eso-sonrió perversamente Afrodita.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le recriminó Atenea.

Afrodita se hizo la desentendida y le dijo a Miranda que continuara.

—**¿Quién te va a ver? **

Algunos mestizos asintieron al comentario de Percy.

—**Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. **

-¡Aww!-le aturdió los timpanos a más de uno la diosa del amor.

Artemisa gruño enfadada, junto con algunas cazadoras.

Zoë rodó los ojos, incluso ellas pensaban en cosas como esas, no entndía el escándalo d sus hermanas de caza. Thalía bufó.

**Las chicas siempre le buscan tres pies al gato**

-¡Hey!-se indignaron el 80% de las mujeres.

—**. Vale —le dije—. Lo haré solo. —Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que los chicos siempre lo embarullan todo.**

-Sería una buena cazadora-comentó Artemisa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le gruñó Afrodita.

Las diosas se desafiaron con la mirada creando un oco de tensión en el lugar.

**Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca imaginando esa escena en su mente, por esa pasaba tanto tiempo con sus máquinas.

**¿Por qué? Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se daban besitos **(Los inamduros mortales e inmortales rieron ante inocencia del niño.)** podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos.**

Ares gruñó irritado y Afrodita se sonojó, ella se imaginó que tendría sentido ya que de espaldas Ares era igual a su hermano.

**Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo.**

Afrodita suspiró e hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasaba si se frotaba la mejilla contra el chal?-preguntó una de sus hijas romanas.

Afrodita sonrió encantada de explicarlo a la par que Apolo y Hermes reían.

-Despertará la pasión del amor, haciendo que a la primera persona que veas le declararás tu amor y luego de eso ellos comenzarán a hacer el _aphofo-_Artemisa había enviado una flecha con plumas disparada a la boca de la diosa.

-Sigue leyendo-gruño. Afrdita rodó los ojos y comenzó a quitarse las plumas de la boca.

—**Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor.**

Afrodita quería comentar algo sobre los gustos de la rubia, pero estaba emasiado ocupada quitando las plumas de su boca.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí.**

-Lo siento Tío P-dijo Hefesto.

El dios le miró confuso.

**En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. **

Poseidón frunció el ceño hasta que la comprensión brilló en sus ojos, pero no estaba molesto con su subrino -Hefesto-, sino que lo estaba con el hermano de este -Ares-.

**Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. **

Atenea suspiró, esperando que a su hija se le ocurriera una idea para salir de ahí.

**Una telaraña **(los hijos de Atenea se estremecieron al pensar que había arañas)**, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.**

-No me digas Einstein-suspiró Nico.

—**Espera —dijo Annabeth.**

-Se dió cuenta tarde-comentó el Sr. Chase. Atenea le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—**Demasiado tarde.**

—**Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa.**

**Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.**

Los hijos del dios de las fraguas inflaron el pecho orgullosos de su padre.

—**¡Cuidado, chicos! —gritó Grover.**

**Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. **

Hefesto agradeció internamente el no saber que su hermano había enviado a unos héroes a buscar sus cosas, sino ubiera disparado hacia estos y lo acusaría de sus muertes y por su cobardía. ÉL jamás podría dispararles, uno era su hermano y la otra su esposa y por más que lo engañaran el jamás los dejaría de querer/amar.

**Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.**

—**Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije.**

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sarcástico Braiden, el hijo de Marte.

—**¡Menudo lumbrera! —ironizó Annabeth.**

El mestizo hizo una mueca por haber dicho unas palabras tan similares a las de una sucia hija de Atenea.

**Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar.**

—**¡Venga! —nos urgió Grover.**

**Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos. De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:**

**«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»**

-Me encantaría verlo-comentó Apolo para bajar un poco la tensión.

—**¡Hefesto! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!**

-¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? ¿Quedar como idiotas?-preguntó estupefacta Deméter.

-No se porque le preocupa si ya se ven como idiotas-susurró Octavian viendo a los pequeños Percy y Annabeth -ambos en el regazo de su madre-.

Herácles asintió a su lado fastidiad de leer las aventuras de "un pobre héroe que no le llega ni a los talones".

**Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas… Annabeth soltó un grito de horror. **

Los hermanos de la rubia se preguntaron que cosa abría asustado a su valiente hermana así.

**Parecía un ejército de bichitos**

Las hijas de Atenea soltaron un chillido al oír esa frase, mientras que los hombres se estremecieron y evitaron chillar junto a ellas.

Rue se preguntó porque tanto espamento por unos simples bichos.

**de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos.**

—**¡Arañas! —exclamó Annabeth, despavorida—. ¡A-aaa-raaaaa…!**

Las hijas de Atenea se abrazaron a sus hermanos, algunas buscando consuelo y otras llorando a lágrima viva, mientras los hombres intentaban tranquilizarce a ellos y sus hermanas.

Rue pudo oír a algunas murmurar cosas como: -A-a-arañas o -Po-por favor no más y -N-no m-me mu-muerdas.

**Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote.**

Atenea se levantó de su trono con su hija en brazos que lloraba junto a los demás y comenzó a consolar a sus hijos, hablándoles dulcemente.

Rue seguía sin comprender y buscó la mirada de su esposo para que le explicase.

-¿Conoces en mito de Aracne?-le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ella...-suspiró-seguramente la contarán, no te preocupes ¿si?

Rue asintió pero un sentimiento de culpa la invadió al recordar las veces que Annabeth se acercó a ella llorando, rogándole que le quitase las arañas de ensima y ella no le creia.

**Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos **(Más sollozos de las hija de Atenea)**. Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotros no éramos dioses.**

Muchos miraron al pequeño sorprendido. ¿De qué les iba aservir eso? Los dioses eran más fuertes que los semidioses.

**Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar.**

La pequeña Annabeth se alejó del grupo y fua a abrazar a su papá llorando a mares. -No quiero que me muerdan las arañas-repetia.

El Señor Chase abrazaba a su hija, mientras Rue la intentaba calmar.

**«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz.**

**Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas.**

Al oir esas palabras Annabeth comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

**Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía.**

**«Piensa —me dije—. Piensa.»**

-Es una piscina-murmuraba Poseidón nervioso.

**Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot.**

**«Quince, catorce, trece…», contaba sin pausa el altavoz.**

**«Agua… ¿De dónde sale el agua?»**

**Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos.**

-¡Que Grover los presione para que salga el agua!-gritó Teseo a todo pulmón.

-Recuerda que es un parque acuático abandonado, puede que ya no haya agua-le recordó Perseo.

-No seas agua fiestas-le gruñó su hermano.

-Recuerden que es un parque acuático, y TODO el parque necesitaba de agua, en algún lugar debe de haber quedado algo-señaló Thalía.

—**¡Grover! —grité—. ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!**

—**Pero…**

-¡No pierdan tiempo!-gritó una hija de Asclespio

—**¡Hazlo! —Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad. Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una posesa. Teníamos que salir allí.**

**Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada.**

**«Cinco, cuatro…»**

-Lo vamos a poder ver-aseguraron Hermes y Apolo.

**Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada.**

Algunos comenzaron a maldecir en griego o latín según progenitor divino.

**Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi… Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver.**

-Lo va a conseguir-afirmó Nico con seguridad.

**«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»**

Apolo y Hermes se sentaron el borde de sus tronos escuchando atentamente.

Hefesto se tapó la cara con sus manos, deseando que los mestizos no hicieran en ridículo, bueno la hija de Atenea ya era un caso perdido.

**Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas. Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo.**

-Genial-murmuraron muchos.

**Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder;**

Poseidón infló el pecho orgulloso.

Teseo alardeaba sobre sus poderes, a la par que Oriónle reñía sobre mentir en alguno de sus poderes.

**por lo menos no se hizo añicos. Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red. Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad.**

-Que romántico-imitó a las hijas de Afrodita Leo, pestañeando rápidamente y sonriendo estupidamente.

**Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín. **

-¡No son tonterías y...!-pero Miranda ignoró a la diosa del amor y continuó la lectura al ver todos tan metidos.

**En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida.**

-Sanos y salvos-suspiró Thalía.

-No lo creo hermanita-negó Perseo-, esto solo empeoró.

La hija de Zeus le miró sin comprender.

**Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. **

Y los que no habían entendido las palabras del antiguo héroe maldicieron por lo bajo la mala de suerte de su pretor/líder.

**Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.**

-¡Erre es korakas!-maldijo Atenea.

Poseidón gruñó, Percy podría haberse lanzado al agua tranquilamente si esta no tuviera a las arañas robots lanzando descargas eléctricas.

—**¡Quítate el cinturón! —le grité a Annabeth.**

-¿Estás loco?-fue la pregunta general.

—**¿Estás loco?**

—**A menos que quieras morir aplastada.**

-Si caen morirán electocutados-señaló Dioniso sin tacto.

—**Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo—. Tendremos que saltar. **

Atenea abrió los ojos haciendo cálculos sobre el delta de tiempo, la velocidad, la aceleración y los demás datos con el fin de saber la trayectoria del salto y el espacio que recorrerían, física básica. (NA: ODIO física -o quizas solo al profesor- y como me acuerdo de todo esto? Me tomaron HOY examen de eso Y-Y)

—**Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina.**

-Es una buena idea-aceptó Atenea-, pero no sobrevivirán si van por la suerte, menos mal que está mi hija para hacer los cálculos de física.

Annabeth se sonrojó levemente por el alago de su madre.

Por otro lado, algunos mortales -menores a 14/15 años- se preguntaban que era la física y para que servía.Los que si sabían que era la físca se prometieron estudiarlo más por si lo necestaban en una situación como esa.

**Annabeth pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad.**

—**Yo doy la señal —dije.**

-¡No!-chillaron todos, incluso su madre.

—**¡No! ¡La doy yo!**

—**Pero ¿qué…?**

—**¡Física sencilla, amiguito! —me gritó—. La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria…**

—**¡Vale! —exclamé—. ¡Tú das la señal!**

**Vaciló… vaciló… y de repente gritó:**

—**¡Ahora!**

**Annabeth tenía razón.**

-¿Cuando no?-rieron los que conocían a la rubia.

**De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas. **

Casi todos suspiraron aliviados ante eso -casi porque dos personas maldecían por lo bajo su mala suerte-.

**Consiguió el máximo impulso… más del que necesitábamos:**

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar-justificó a su hermana, Malcom.

**el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto.**

Nuevos sonidos torturados.

**Algo me agarró por detrás.**

Algunos aguantaron la respiración, con la suerte de esos tres bie pudo haberles atrapado las Furias.

—**¡Ay! —se quejó Annabeth.**

**¡Grover! **

Los suspiros aliviados se escucharon fuertemente, al contrario que dos suspiros resignados a que el hijo de Poseidón salga de todos lados ileso.

**En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados.**

-Al menos amortiguará el golpe-comentó sabiamente una hija de Febo.

—**¡Pesáis demasiado!**

-¡Grover!-chillaron sorpresivamente aterrorizados los dos dioses más traviesos.-¡Jamás le digas a una mujer que está gorda!

Los dioses rodaron los ojos con exasperación. Las cazadoras los miraron con desprecio como si ubieran esperado una respuesta así de estúpida de parte de ambos dioses.

—**dijo Grover—. ¡Nos caemos!**

**Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como _Noo-Noo _la ballena simpática. **

Todos rieron al imaginar esa escena -incluso los hijos de la sabiduría que ya estan recobrando la compostura algo avergonzados- y la cara del sátiro se tornó de un tono escarlata.

**Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo.**

-Yo lo extraviaría a propósito-sonrió malvadamente Hefesto.

El dios de la guerra abrazó fuertemente el escudo a sus pies.

**En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas.**

**Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban.**

-Segurotuvo mucho raiting, felicidades Hefesto-le felicitó Hestia.

Los dioses comenzaron a brindar su opinión y a apostar los puntos de raeting.

Pasados los minutos de que los demás presentes también dieran su opinión, Miranda leyó:

—**¡La función ha terminado! —grité—. ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!**

Apolo y Hermes comenzaron a aplaudir, siendo rápidamente seguidos por sus hijos.

**Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia.**

-Por su puesto que sí, es mi hijo y ¡todos lo vieron en acción!-dijo felizmente el dios del mar.

**Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. **

Los héroes que fueron usados por los dioses asintieron fastidiados.

**Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones **(Poseidón frunció el ceño)** a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas. Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos.**

—**Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares.**

El dios de la guerra alzó una ceja curioso.

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Miranda colocando el marcador azul en la página.

-Bueno, de algo estamos seguros...-dijo Poseidón.

-¿Que el programa tendrá mucho rating?-dijo Hermes.

-¿Qué ese chico tendrá una hermosa vida amorosa?-sugirió Afrodita.

-¿Qué los hijos de Atenea son inútiles si se enfrentan a una araña?-dijo inocente Apolo.

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué mis trampas son las mejores?-preguntó Hefesto con una equeña caja en sus manos.

-No-negó rápidamente Poseidón al ver que muchos leventaban su mano para dar su opinion-, mi hijo es el mejor héroe del mundo.

Percy se sonrojó, Sally se rió. Teseo y Orión pusieron ojitos de foca degollada. Zoë comenzó a "consolar" a su "hermano". Teseo abrazó a Thalía que estaba cerca, y comenzó llorar en su hombro mientras la teniente intentaba escapar.

Heracles estaba rojo de furia al ver que su padre no decía nada.

-Bien dejemos el dramatismo-dijo Zeus-, ¿Quién va a leer?

Lacy, se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la hija de Deméter.

Malcom, apenas y tuvo tiempo de elevar su mano, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó´confundida.

-Tú...¿cómo?

-Fácil, cuando llegan los productos de Gucci, Quirón nos los esconde y tenemos que trepar, nadar y enfrentarnos entre nosostras para conseguir las mejores prendas.-se encogió de hombros.

Los semidioses miraron a Quirón que sonreía orgulloso.-Quizás no puedan pelear como ustedes, pero son muy rápidas.

-Aveces entreno con las ninfas-añadió sonriente.

-¡Yo también!-sonrió Silena.

-Yo no lo sabá-hizo un puchero Piper.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vienes con nosotras-le consolaron las dos hermanas.

-Genial.

Jason rió suavemente, para él Piper ya era muy rápida, no quería imaginar la velocidad que adquiriría con las ninfas, se sentía orgulloso.

-Bien el siguiente capítulo es...

**Capítulo 16**

**CEBRA HASTA LAS VEGAS.**

**Aparece una muchacha con el cabello atado a una coleta y un traje de guerra, similar al de Atenea que da pasos cautelosos, pero sin darse cuenta el escuda choca contra lgún objeto, ocasionando que este haga un estridente sonido.**

**-Maldición-murmuró**

**La joven y sexy chica se da media vuelta para ver a todos sus lectores y a los personajes del tío Rick mirandola amenzadoramente.**

**-Juro que puedo explicarlo-me apresuré a decir.**

**Los presentes esperaron expectantes, con las armas y varitas en mano.**

**-Tuve muchos exámenes, tuve unos cuantos problemas familiares, tuve que ocuparme de mi casa, tuve que trasladarme mucho a lo de mi abuela, estoy entrenando para un torneo de Tae, estoy entrenando para otro torneo de Hamball, tengo 3 axamenes en la puerta de mi casa y 5 tp. y...**

**-¡Puedes callarte!-gritó alguien desde la multitud.**

**Me calle.**

**-Quizas no te merezcas que te ensarten...pero mereces varios tomatasos.**

**La joven y sexy chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando comenzaron a lanzarles, huevos, tomates, lechuga, ¿patatas?, harina y agua, polenta y vinagre y demás cominaciones asquerosas.**

**-¿Terminaron?**

**Un último lanzamiento de un huevo en su boca y quitándose las ropas de combate se quedó con un short y una musculosa blanca, que quedó de un tono amarronado.**

**-Bien, después de esa...¿Alucinante? ¿Horrible? ¿Torturante? ¿Sorprendente? Reacción, quierod ecirles que este capítulo lo tenía hecho ayer EL DA DEL LIBRO, pero quizas hice alguna travesura quedandome sin poder usar mi not... u,u**

**Pero estoy aquí, asi q imaginemos que sigue siendo el dia del libro...**

**¡FELIZ DIA POTTERHEADS, MESTIZOS, LUXENS, DAMPHIRS, NEFILIMS, ANGELES, HOBBITS Y DEMÁS, ¿QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE ES EL DÍA DE ESOS INCREIBLES MUNDOS QUE SON CADA LIBRO? PUES YO GENIAL! ALGUIEN VA IR A LA FERIA DEL LIBRO? YO SII! :D**

**ALGUIEN QUE HAYA IDO A LA PREMIER DE LOS YOUTUBERS? YO NO :'C ME MANDE UNA GRANDE Y NO ME DEJARON IR :''''CCC**

**Pero me lo merecia... -.-**

**Bien, quiero agradecerles a todos por los geniales y sensuales reviews...quiero destacar a Guest por mandarme reviews cada rato asi q GRACIAS GUEST! me diste más ganas de subir este cap, así que como dice arriba, este cap esta dedicado a ti!**

**Bueno...aqui los reviews! (pondría los reviews q me mandaron para qu no se olviden pero...fiaca xD)**

**Mayra Rousseau:Solangelo 4ever! \\(*o*)/ La autora manda! aguante enviar influencias! xD Pfff, callate que estoy pensando en hacerlo u,u ya tengo una nueva pasiente...**

**Esta claro? Puede que no la ganen jeje**

**-.-V en una nota de autor tenia q ser :c soy tan tonta xD**

**See, yo mandaría a Ravenclow a Silena...no se si leite el "Ultimo héroe del Olimpo" pero fue inteligente lo q hizo para reparar algo...**

**¡BRUJA!¡BRUJA!¡BRUJA! No mejor... ¡AUGUR! ¡AUGUR! ¡AUGUR! Como lo supiste?**

**Nos leemos! ;)Y cuando tienes razón tienes razón e.e**

**phoenix1993:**** talaaa! cap, listo y QUIERO MI MONUMENTO! de que lo vass a hacer...quiero q perdure por milenios...**

**Sui-chan Hitachiin:****Grax, me haces sonrojar xD**

**Jajajajajaja los grandes vendran de uno en uno xD tengo una idea preparada para eso.**

**Jajajajajja quien sabrá, todos dicen que Clarisse y Silena ganrán pero quizas esta sexy y malvada autora tenga algo en mente muajajjaja**

**Siii, estaba leyendo el primer libro y cuando me dí cuenta de q Atenea siempre crticaba a Percy x su inteligencia y pensé...pongamos a una hija de Afrodita q se dicen son las más tontas y demostremos q no es asi y buala...**

**Pta1: Te entiendo, mejor sola q mal acompañada.**

**Pta2:GRax por el dato, tienes razón :)**

**Pta3:xD bueno eran los Chase, los traje más q nada, para q los niños conozcan más a su hermana, y q la Sra. Chase se de cuenta de sus equivocaciones.**

**Pta4:Sip xD**

**Pta5: Ya eres Potterhead? Debes hacerte una! ya! Ahora! En este mismo instante! Wow a mi me dijeron lo mismo, si tus padre fueran dioses serán Posy y Ate y mi cara tipo... O.O! No mames xD As´q seríamos hermanas :O**

** .5:****jajajaajaj esta bien, viste el adelanto?**

**XD lo q me hizo mal fue vovler de ese aire tan puro a el de aca en capital, q es puro edificio y autobuces xD**

**No lo haré...aún muajajjajjajajaj**

**Pta1: no te preocupes xD**

**Pta2: si no lo sabes tu -.-v xD**

**anonimus maximus:****Seee tu piensas como yo xD pff amo la musica asi q de mi arte no tendras ninguna objecion xD**

**Lo haré no te preocupes ;) y WOW q familiaaaa!**

**Mirra:****Esta bien, pondré algunas escenas de Thalico PERO de amor fraternal ¿se entiende? Porq ella es caadora y Nico es de Will *o***

**brujaflu:****Ningun mal podrá separarme de mi amado Nico!**

**No hace falta q piense mucho paa saber que eres una serpiente -.-v**

**Mmmm...vería a mi hermana fallecida :')**

**Pta: tu comentaroa apareció 2 veces xD**

**FollyBlack:****Si leona Rar! Q bien, alguien lo notó cuadno robamos Gringotts? XD 4ever alone tanto q comentas? XD yo estoy TAN 4ever alone q les pregunto a los demas por masoquista xD**

**Si tendrás q esperar ya aunq me ENCANTARIA traer a los KANE, no todos los leyeron y sera tipo...quien coño es este nerd y esta chica tan parecida a la autora (?)**

**NicoReyFantasma:****NO! posta? Q atrevidas! Ellas entraron ami cabaña! mi fueente de agua esta de un rosa pastel con calcomanias de cupido X'CC Mi cama llena de petalos de rosa! estuve a apunto de desmayarme CON LO QUE ABORRESCO ES ROSA! no puedo imaginarme lo q tuvste q pasar :'c Ya limpié todo, si quieres te ayudo con tu cabaña, sería un pecado el no ayudarte a desaserte de esa merda.**

**Una serpiente y una leona siendo amigos? Wow q genial xD mi varita es de núcleo de pluma de fénix! Soy genial xD**

**Te mando un beso ;D **

**Pta: tendremos que tener cuidado con los hijos de Atenea! Serían capaces de ir de cabaña en cabaña a aburrirnos con un relato sobre los libros! XC**

**prietar:****Me encantta arruinar las ilusiones de la gente xD Es obvio q no sería Annabeth xD**

**Guest!:****Pa q veas q si actualicé, grax por los animos se agradecerán eternamete :3**

**Jane Malfoy24:****Siii, su relación LAMENTABLEMENTE tomará mucho más impulso cuando aparezca Paul jjejejejejejejje me encantará escribir a Posy celoso xD**

**Lamento decirte que aún falta xD**

**Tranqui esa es mi idea...no piens dejar al tierno y adorable Hefesto solo. :)**

**Puedes comentar en potterfics con tu cuenta, debajo del cap dice: Comentar capítulo, y si te pasa como a mi q no se envia el msj no se :'''c**

**DannyC:****Juro q intenté hacerlo para tu cumple, pero solo tenia la mitad listo y de ahí en adelante comenzaron los problemas lo siento :c**

**Citrino:****Ese Zeus es demasiad caprichoso u,u vete tu a saber la razón del rayo...See cuando aparezca Nico lo voy a hacer MUY sobreprotector, ademá de que ellos son muy parecidos...*hace un corazón con las manos***

**Muy bien! :D no se si te mande el adelanto..¿lo hice? Sino te mando un adelanto del siguiente cap xD**

**Ya escribiste xD enrealida los ds caps estan junto FAIL y seee sy muy fan de HP xD FELICIDADESS! o si, me dio mucha penita y esa esa parte xD no fue Perséfone quien lo convirtió? XD**

**Pta: ahora q lo mencionas..."nuestra pequeña celebridad" si se parecen xD**

**Akane Uzumaki-chan:****Leyendo en la boda de tu primo? XD estabas aburrida xD Con comentarios como estos me hacen quererlos mas xD**

**marisol187:****Puede q esta autora tenga algo bajo la manga y Clarisse y Silena no ganen muajajajajja :O NO SERIAS CAPAS! ¬¬ Se, mas q bajarlos del ponii los bajaré del obelisco xD**

**O si, nena faltarán unos libros xD Pfff eso lo tengo planeado y ocurrirá antes de lo q pienas jejejeje**

**Lo siento, pero cuando vi tu comentario estaba por responderte asi q te enviaré un adelato del siguiente cap ;)**

**WOW un lio de casas xD**

**Eres de Buenos Aires? De casualidad tienes un hermano q se llama Ivan? O.o?**

**Bien eso es TODO! grax por los reviews, en verdad me alegran mucho a la hora de escribir xD**

**Besitos! cuidense! Si compran chocolate regalenmelo...es una orden (?)!**

**Bye! ;D**

**Los ama la otaku que lee libros...**

**Pta: Si ven que a alguna palabra le falta una letra es por el fucking teclado :c**

**Pta2:Los q descubrieron a lo último quienes vendrían les enviaré un adelanto del próximo cap ;)**

**Pta3: Si estuvieran frente al espejo de Oesed que se les reflejaría? (pregunta formulada por: brujaflu)**

**Pta4: si me hacen preguntas q me gusten (aparte de responderlas) les preguntaré a ustedes de curiosa nomas xD**

**Pta5: La pelea entre Clarisse y Silena Vs. Braiden y Barby empezará en menos de 5 caps...no les diré exáctamente...**


	19. Cebra hasta las Vegas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XVIII:**** Cebra hasta las Vegas.**

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Miranda colocando el marcador azul en la página.

-Bueno, de algo estamos seguros...-dijo Poseidón.

-¿Que el programa tendrá mucho rating?-dijo Hermes.

-¿Qué ese chico tendrá una hermosa vida amorosa?-sugirió Afrodita.

-¿Qué los hijos de Atenea son inútiles si se enfrentan a una araña?-dijo inocente Apolo.

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué mis trampas son las mejores?-preguntó Hefesto con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-No-negó rápidamente Poseidón al ver que muchos leventaban su mano para dar su opinion-, mi hijo es el mejor héroe del mundo.

Percy se sonrojó, Sally se rió. Teseo y Orión pusieron ojitos de foca degollada. Zoë comenzó a "consolar" a su "hermano". Teseo abrazó a Thalía que estaba cerca, y comenzó llorar en su hombro mientras la teniente intentaba escapar.

Heracles estaba rojo de furia al ver que su padre no decía nada.

-Bien dejemos el dramatismo-dijo Zeus-, ¿Quién va a leer?

Lacy, se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la hija de Deméter.

Malcom, apenas y tuvo tiempo de elevar su mano, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó´confundida.

-Tú...¿cómo?

-Fácil, cuando llegan los productos de Gucci, Quirón nos los esconde y tenemos que trepar, nadar y enfrentarnos entre nosostras para conseguir las mejores prendas.-se encogió de hombros.

Los semidioses miraron a Quirón que sonreía orgulloso.-Quizás no puedan pelear como ustedes, pero son muy rápidas.

-Aveces entreno con las ninfas-añadió sonriente.

-¡Yo también!-sonrió Silena.

-Yo no lo sabía-hizo un puchero Piper.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vienes con nosotras-le consolaron las dos hermanas.

-Genial.

Jason rió suavemente, para él Piper ya era muy rápida, no quería imaginar la velocidad que adquiriría con las ninfas, se sentía orgulloso.

-Bien el siguiente capítulo es...

**Capítulo 16**

**CEBRA HASTA LAS VEGAS.**

-¿Frases sin sentido?-comenzó Leo- ¡Llama al 0800 Sesos de Algas y las conseguirás gratis! ¡SI GRATIS! ¡Y hay más! Si llamas en los próximos 10 segundos podrás conseguir el libro "Mil maneras de ser devorado por un monstruo" ¿Qué esperas? llame al número en pantalla.

Advertencia: no nos hacemos cargo si contrae algún impulso suicida y su cerebro se arruina-esto último lo dijo velozmente pero aún se entendía lo que decía.

Los presentes rieron ante la "propaganda" del usuario de fuego.

-No puede ser hijo de Hefesto-musitaban Hermes y Apolo con pesar.

**El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante.**

-Esto va a estar bueno-se frotó las manos Octavian, pensando que Percy ofendería al dios y este se vengaría.

—**Bueno, bueno —dijo—. No os han matado.**

-Deberías de agradecerles, cobarde-le gruñó Hefesto a su hermano, este le envió una mirada de advertencia.

—**Sabías que era una trampa —le espeté.**

-_Por supuesto_-pensaron todos los dioses.

**Ares sonrió maliciosamente.**

—**Seguro que ese herrero lisiado**

Hefesto fulminó con la mirada a su hermano

**se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de críos estúpidos.**

Los padres de los mencionados, junto a Hermes y Apolo fulminaron con la mirada al dios de la guerra

**Das el pego en la tele, chaval.**

-Es verdad, yo lo ví en la tv-se encogió de hombros Piper. Recordando que para ella era imposible que ese niño tan inocente hiciera algo malo.

**Le arrojé su escudo.**

—**Eres un cretino.**

Los romanos y algunos griegos aguantaron la respiración.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos. Los hijos de Poseidón eran muy volubles, al igual que su padre.

**Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento.**

**Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza.**

Los inmaduros -tanto mortales como inmortales- elevaron la mano.

-Comeremos después de este capítulo-dijo Hera.

**Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.**

—**¿Ves ese camión de ahí? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante—. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas.**

-Podrías haberles conseguido algo mejor-riñeron a la vez Poseidón y Atenea.

**El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia: «amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»**

Artemisa gruñó, solo el 5% de esos transportes eran buenos y trataban bien a los animales.

—**Estás de broma —dije.**

**Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.**

—**Billete gratis, pringado. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo.**

-¿Desde cuándo les das algo a los mestizos por hacer tu trabajo?-preguntó Hefesto sorprendido.

-Es el futuro-se encogió de hombros.

**Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.**

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño, a ellos nunca les daban esas cosas en las misiones.

-Eso es demasiado considerado de tu parte-frunció el ceño pensativa Atenea.

-Opino lo mismo, solo le das cosas a los mestizos, si demuestran ser buenos masacrando monstruos.-dijo Poseidón.

Ares se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—**No quiero tus cutres… —empecé.**

Algunos se tensaron, mientras otros rodaban los ojos esperando algo como eso.

—**Gracias, señor Ares —saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja—. Muchísimas gracias.**

-Cobarde-bufó Ares.

-Inteligente-le corrigió Atenea.

**Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios,**

Los dioses se miraron entre sí. -Depende de nuestro humor, con quien y en qué situación.-Dijo Deméter.

Los mortales se miraron entre sí.

**pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado.**

-¡Oye!

Hefesto se rio.

**A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo. Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit,**

-¿Me estás comparando con una mortal?-gruñó furioso.

**Clarisse,**

-Muy bien hija-asintió orgulloso.

Clarisse se sonrojó pero le sonrió a su padre.

**Gabe el Apestoso,**

-¡No te pases!-elevó las manos el dios y su hija.

**profesores sarcásticos;**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Por qué los profesores te molestaban?-preguntó Poseidón.

Percy le miraba sin comprender.

-Cierto, aún no vas a la escuela-murmuró para sí mismo el dios de los mares.

-Niños. ¿Los profesores los molestaban?-preguntó Afrodita.

Los mestizos se quedaron en silencio.

-Los profesores se burlaban mayormente de su dislexia, de que le costara leer, los únicos que parecían llevarse bien con él eran sus profesores de ed. física.-dijo Sally.- Imagino que para los otros será igual.

-Los profesores no les agradaba Anne, ella era más inteligente que ellos y se los echaba en cara. Siempre le decían al director que les respondían y se hacía la rebelde.-suspiró pesadamente el Sr. Chase.

Los dioses fruncieron los ceños indignados, Atenea se prometió así misma que pasaría más tiempo con los más pequeños para evitar ese abuso de parte de los mayores.

**todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban.**

Muchos de los presentes, por no decir la gran mayoría, apretaban los dientes indignados y otros comprendiendo lo que se sentía.

-Sólo le tenían celos-dijo Quirón.

-¿Celos?-preguntó Frank.

-Nadie era tan bueno con los deportes, Percy era el número uno en lo que refería a cualquier ejercicio físico, desde atletismo a skate, escalar a pelear.-se encogió de hombros.-Lo chicos se enojaban porque llamaban demasiado la atención de sus compañeras.

Poseidón sonrió orgulloso, Teseo farfullaba cosas sobre el potencial de su hermano a la par que Orión y Perseo intentaban calmarlo antes de que las cazadoras se le tiraran encima.

-Pero sabiendo como es Percy jamás se dio por enterado ¿verdad?-rio Rachel.

-No sería Percy si se hubiera dado cuenta-le respondió el centauro.

Algunos rieron.

-Continuemos-murmuró Piper divertida.

**Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño.**

-Al fin alguien que ve algo de la realidad-se escuchó el comentario entre los romanos.

**Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto.**

-Problemas-advirtió Thalía.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sarcástico Leo.

La hija de Zeus le ignoró, aunque no parecía coincidencia que el cabello del hijo de Hefesto se alzara por estática.

**«Genial —pensé—. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.»**

-_Famoso entre héroes y mortales_-suspiró interesada una hija de Venus-,_ pretor y le entro más que agua al Titanic (_NA: Es una expresión que usamos entre compañeras xD_). Lástima que tenga novia._

**Ya me imaginaba el titular: Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»**

-Súper indefenso-hablaron con ironía los dioses. Ares miró con desdeño al niño. -_No podrí tocarme un cabello._

—**Me debes algo más —le dije a Ares—.**

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron varios.

-Percy...-susurró ruborizada Sally mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.

-Es un muy buen hijo-sonrió encantada Hera-, no como otros...-le dirigió una mirada despectiva al dios de la guerra.

**Me prometiste información sobre mi madre.**

Los que no recordaron se sintieron culpables al no recordar algo tan importante.

—**¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? —Arrancó la moto—. No está muerta.**

**Todo me dio vueltas.**

-¡Porque! ¡Todo me da vueltas, todo me da vueltas, todo me da vueltas, vueltas, vueltas!-comenzaron a cantar unas niñas de Apolo.

-No es el momento niñas-les riñó suavemente su padre.

Estas bajaron las miradas sonrojadas.-Pero tienen una hermosísima voz.

Las niñas sonrieron satisfechas.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene.**

-¡Lo sabía!-sonrió Atenea.

—**¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

-Necesita estudiar los métodos de guerra que...-comenzó Clarisse que fue interrumpida por Piper.

—**Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringado. Rehenes… Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro.**

Clarisse asintió a lo leído por la hija de Afrodita.

—**Nadie me controla.**

**Se rió.**

—**¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval.**

**Cerré los puños.**

Algunos mestizos bajaron la mirada. ¿Sólo eran marionetas? ¿Acaso los dioses les veían como objetos sin emociones? ¿Sólo armas para atacarse entre sí? (NA: Los siento pero estaba viendo un cap de Naruto donde aparece Sasori :3) Pero se arrepintieron al ver algunos ceños fruncidos y/o miradas reprobatorias entre los dioses.

—**Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido.**

Ares y sus hijos gruñeron. Hefesto rio levemente, ocultando con su mano su sonrisa, Afrodita deseó que no lo hiciera para poder volver apreciar esa sincera sonrisa que no veía hace tiempo.

Los demás intentaron que sus risas no se escucharan.

**Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.**

—**Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda.**

Los mestizos que peleaban con espadas -la gran mayoría- tragaron duro y deslizaron su mano por el mango de su espada -en caso de Jason sujetó fuertemente su moneda de oro- repitiéndose que la amenaza no iba dirigida hacia ellos.

**Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.**

—**Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy —dijo Annabeth.**

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?-preguntó Leo.

-No que va, no hay nada mejor que hablarle de esa manera a cualquier dios-chorreó sarcasmo Rachel.

-Esa fue una pregunta muy tonta ¿no crees?-le dijo uno de los gemelos Chase -Matthew-.

Leo frunció el ceño. -Hasta te lo dice un niño duende-se burló Chris.

-Calla-hizo un puchero el usuario fuego.

—**Me da igual.**

—**No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.**

-¿Por qué especialmente él?-se indignó Artemisa.

-Hermanita...

-Cállate.-Apolo cerró la boca-, podría maldecirlos haciendo que cada monstruo que cazara los persiguiera-gruñó la diosa.

-Tiene razón-frunció el ceño Atenea-, podría hacerles perder la capacidad de comprensión, incluso dejarlos en un estado vegetal.

Los presentes tragaron duro. -Ma...mamá, Annabeth solo pensaba en que tu jamás le harías daño, además ella tuvo trato con Lady Artemisa y...-intentó excusarle uno de sus hermanos.

-Está bien-asintió la diosa, no podía enfadarse por una nimiedad, aparte de que su hijo tenía razón, jamás sería capaz de dañar a uno de sus hijos.

-¿Tuvo un encuentro conmigo?-preguntó la diosa de la caza.

-Imagino que hablarán de ello más adelante-intervino Thalía.

La diosa solo asintió a su futura teniente.

—**Eh, chicos —intervino Grover—. Detesto interrumpiros, pero…**

**Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»**

Artemisa fulminó con la mirada el libro.

Las cazadoras imploraron que esos muchachos no maltrataran a los animales, puesto que la diosa se volvería tan sanguinaria como las mismas Furias de Hades.

Grover se preparó para recordar las dolorosas condiciones en las que estaban esos animales. -_Al menos_-pensó-_, todo terminó relativamente bien._

—**Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo —prosiguió Grover—, debemos darnos prisa.**

**No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver. Cruzamos la calle corriendo,**

-Tendría que haber mirado al cruzar-murmuraba Sally-._ Lo único que faltaba era que le pasara algo así con todo lo que había pasado_-pensó la mortal.

**subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras se encorvaron hacia adelante para escuchar atentamente las palabras que la hija de Afrodita fuera a pronunciar. Pero la mueca y el ceño fruncido no les alentaban en nada, y mucho menos cuando prácticamente comenzó a escupir las palabras a causa del enojo.

**Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo.**

Grover gruñó junto a los amantes de los animales.

**El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a **_**Anaklusmos. **_**La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro.**

Lacy comenzó fulminar con la mirada las palabras que con esfuerzo salían de sus labios y sus pequeñas manos presionaban fuertemente el libro en sus manos.

**Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada. Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: «¡Al otro lado de la colina!»**

Los amantes de los animales soltaron maldiciones en griego, latín, español, inglés, italiano y demás lenguas que cada uno sabía. (NA: Yo siempre lo hago *se encoge de hombros* mayormente lo hago en japones -demasiado anime- alguien más lo hace?)

Lacy comenzó a maldecir en francés y le entregó el libro al hijo de Atenea que tenía junto a ella para poder maldecir tranquila. El chico solo la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos -teniendo en cuenta que ellos hablaban más de tres idiomas al corrido- escuchando insultos que siquiera sabía que existían.

-Oye-intentó calmarla-, estoy seguro que habrán recibido lo suyo.

La hija de Afrodita le fulminó con la mirada.-Sólo lee Malcom, si lo sigo haciendo me dará dolor de cabeza-gruñó.

El hijo de Atenea asintió y cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, más que nada que un sátiro haya sido retenido y que la diosa de la caza haya entrado en razón -cortesía de Atenea-, el mestizo retomó la lectura. Aunque algo distraído ya que seguía prestando atención a Lacy la cual continuaba maldiciendo en francés.

**Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban.**

Nuevos insultos y rechinadas de dientes se hicieron oír en la sala.

—**¿Esto es amabilidad? —exclamó Grover—. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?**

-Los humanos no tienen conciencia del daño que le hacen a los animales. Y los que sí la tienen y no les importa...no pueden llamárseles humanos.-hizo una mueca de disgusto Deméter.

**Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos,**

-No lo dudes-gruñó/bramó el sátiro.

**y desde luego yo le habría ayudado,**

Las cazadoras asintieron satisfechas ante esa declaración.

**pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo.**

-Tsk. Eso es tener mala suerte-dijo Artemisa aun intentando calmarse.

**Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos,**

-Espero que esa comida NO sea para los animales-gruñó Artemisa.

**intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas. Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza.**

Grover soltó un balido depresivo al recordar la mirada -sin esperanza- de esos animales.

**Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante,**

-¡Háganlo!-aclamaron las cazadoras.

-¡No!-chilló Atenea.

-¿De qué...?-comenzó a indignarse la diosa de la caza.

-No servirá de nada si el camión no se detiene, se lastimarían.-Y sin darle tiempo a Artemisa de discutirle, Atenea, continuó-Si se lastiman los atraparán rápidamente e incluso podrían matarles.

Artemisa y sus cazadoras callaron al ver que la diosa tenía razón, no debían dejar que el enojo les ganara, no estaban pensando con claridad.

**pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara.**

Poseidón sonrió orgulloso a su hijo y Sally le abrazó y besó su mejilla. Este solo se ruborizó entre las risas de los gemelos.

**Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos.**

-No sólo para el león-sonrió lasciva una romana.

Percy frunció el ceño confundido.

Los demás reían intentando bajar la tensión, aunque era más una risa forzada.

**Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos, después usé a **_**Anaklusmos **_**para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Le di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope.**

Las cazadoras lanzaron unos murmullos y Zoë fue fuertemente despedida del grupo.

La líder de las cazadoras las fulminó con la mirada mientras Thalía reía fuertemente a unos metros de allí junto a Nico.

-Gracias, en el nombre de las cazadoras, te agradecemos por hacer eso-tomó la palabra una ruborizada Zoë.

Las pocas que aún se mostraban reticentes a creer en el muchacho cambiaron de parecer casi inmediatamente a oír las palabras del mestizo.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo inocente-, el que hizo algo fue él del libro. Tendrías que agradecerle a él. Además, eso lo haría cualquiera.

La cazadora abrió los ojos y se retiró más roja que antes. Orión la hizo sentarse a su lado e intentó no reírse de su cara.

-Ni se te ocurra-le amenazó al ver que se mordía el labio conteniendo una risotada.

El semigigante elevó sus manos sobre su rubia cabellera en señal de inocencia.

Artemisa frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que esos dos estuvieran juntos, tenían demasiada cercanía y podría dejarla sin teniente y podría romperle el corazón cuando se valla y... simplemente su teniente no tendría por qué sufrir más. Ella sólo quería protegerla, sólo protegerla.

**Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo. Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión.**

Atenea asintió de acuerdo junto con sus hijos.

**Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana,**

Artemisa sonrió con un brillo en la mirada, hace tanto que no veía a un hombre preocuparse por un animal que no fuera él mismo. Su mirada se desvió hacia Orión que también sonreía dulcemente al oír lo anterior.

-_Concéntrate_-se reprendió mentalmente.

Afrodita sonrió traviesamente.

**después nos preparamos para pasar la noche.**

**Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Angeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.**

Varios bufidos interrumpieron la lectura del hijo de Atenea.

-Con comentarios así nada puede ir bien-se exasperaron los Stoll.

-En especial si tu nombre es Perseo-añadió Chris con burla.

-¡Hey!-se quejaron ambos Perseos en la sala.

-Es obvio que estaba demasiado concentrado viendo los ojos de Annabeth para oírla cuando le advirtió sobre esos comentarios-negó con la cabeza Thalía-. Se lo dijo apenas y habían salido.

Nico rodó los ojos exasperado, quería a su prima, pero con los constantes insultos y comentarios sarcásticos en sólo este capítulo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

**Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo **(Los nombrados se movieron incómodos en sus tronos)**. Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento.**

-Lo siento-añadió en un susurro inaudible.

**Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada.**

-Tendría que darle más importancia a sus presentimientos-alegó Hera.

**Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses.**

—**Oye —me dijo Annabeth—, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy.**

Las más pequeñas de las hijas de la sabiduría se estremecieron mientras sus hermanos mayores les abrazaban y/o consolaban.

—**No pasa nada.**

—**Es que… —Se estremeció—. ¿Sabes?, las arañas…**

Más estremecimientos.

—**¿Por la historia de Aracne?**

El simple nombre de la mujer ocasionó que el hijo de Atenea se estremeciera por completo y tardar unos segundos en proseguir con la lectura.

—**supuse—. Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?**

**Annabeth asintió.**

Atenea hizo una mueca, Aracne era una muy buena tejedora, pero arruinó su glorioso momento al insultar y creerse superior a los dioses.

—**Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará.**

-Nos encontrarían a todos-dijo un hijo de Atenea-. Gracias a los dioses que el escudo que hay sobre el campamento es aprueba de arañas.

Los romanos sintieron pena al ver el temor en los rostros de las más pequeñas.

Rue se sintió culpable al ver el temor que reflejaban los rostros de las pequeñas niñas, eran idénticas a las que su pequeña Annabeth le dirigía cuando le hablaba de las picaduras de las arañas. Incluso podía oír los pequeños gimoteos de la niña.

**Detesto a esos bichejos.**

-No sólo ustedes-les dijo un hijo de un dios menor-, todos los odian pero nadie más que ustedes.-se apresuró a terminar al ver las miradas de la cabaña 6 al completo.

**De todos modos, te la debo.**

—**Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —dije—. Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover.**

Este último sonrió dándose aires de grandeza, para luego reír levemente.

**Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:**

—**¿A que he estado total?**

Los presentes soltaron leves risitas a excepción de la cabaña 6 y su madre.

**Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad.**

—**En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?**

Los griegos dejaron de reír abruptamente. Los demás les miraban asombrados ¿qué pasaban con los carismáticos griegos? Los mortales sólo les observaban con lástima.

**Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupado durante toda la tarde.**

-No deberías preocuparte por eso-intentó alentarle su madre.

—**Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.**

Los griegos soltaron algunos insultos hacia el susodicho en griego antiguo, lo suficientemente bajo para que los dioses no les oigan, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los romanos si lo hagan -aunque no comprendieran ni media palabra-.

**Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones.**

**Grover baló lastimeramente.**

Nico codeó "disimuladamente" a la hija de Zeus que se paró de inmediato y fue al lado de su amigo sátiro.

—**Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. —Le tembló la voz—. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.**

-Grover no eres bobo-murmuró Thalía a su lado-, eres muy valiente.

—**Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus.**

Los que no sabían de esto abrieron los ojos como platos y observaron al mortificado sátiro con pena, mientras era consolado por su amiga.

**Asintió con tristeza.**

-Entonces-dedujo una romana dijo de Apolo Febo-, Annabeth y Luke ¿son los semidioses que salvaste?

Malcom se limitó a continuar la lectura para responder esa pregunta.

—**Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… —Miré a Annabeth—. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?**

**Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer.**

—**Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda. Thalia tenía doce; Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran… unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.**

-Nos salvaste Grover, a todos-intentaba levantarle el ánimo.

-_Como quisiera que Anne estuviera aquí-_pensaba Thalía mortificada.

—**Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento —dijo Grover entre sollozos—. Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido…**

El lugar se mantenía en completo silencio, salvo por la voz de Malcom y los susurros de Thalía intentando animar a su peludo amigo.

—**Ya basta —lo interrumpió Annabeth—. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba.**

-Eso, escucha a la Anne futura...pasado...agh ¡escucha a Anne! Por favor-hizo ojitos.

Grover la ignoró y Thalía gruño frustrada.

—**Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.**

-Tiene razón-gimoteo el sátiro.

-¡Ese consejo no tiene nada de sabio! Son unos imbéciles.

—**¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? —dije—. Eso es injusto.**

-¡Sesos de algas tiene razón! Wow jamás creí decir eso...Grover...

-Percy es demasiado bueno para decir algo malo de un amigo-dio como respuesta el sátiro.

—**Percy tiene razón —convino Annabeth—. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.**

-¡Grover!-rogó la hija de Zeus-, sólo escúchame ¿sí? Salvaste la vida de Anne y Luke, YO decidí dar mi vida por todos ustedes. Si tú hubieras muerto nosotros nos sentiríamos igual que tú, jamás podríamos volver a ver un sátiro sin recordarte. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, sabes que lo mío no son las palabras. (NA: Ni lo mio XD ya arruine la escena :P)

Pero el sátiro seguía con la mirada baja, así que la cazadora solo suspiró y se abrazó a su amigo deprimido.

**Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad.**

—**¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy.**

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué?-se quejó Di Angelo-. ¿Estás insinuando que soy débil?

-Aún no te conocía-logró pronunciar entre sollozos-. Y eres muy fuerte Nico.

-No tienes que ser bueno con él, chico cabra-le siguió la corriente al hijo de Hades.

-¿Me estás llamando débil cara de pino?- se puso "furioso"

-Cálmense-rogó el sátiro.

-Si te sentiste tocado es tu problema-respondió con ironía.

Los dioses tenían una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, a sabiendas de lo que los mestizos querían hacer.

-¡Te demostraré lo que es ser fuerte!-dijo son superioridad Thalía-. Sólo debes acercarte.

Y de sus dedos comenzaron a salir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

-Thalía-advirtió el sátiro.

-Veamos que puedes hacer, Cara de Pino-respondió burlón y se acercó lentamente con espada en mano.

Thalía hizo lo propio y su hermano le "prestó" su bellísima lanza.

-Yo tendría cuidado con eso-murmuró Reyna.

Grover elevó la vista y se horrorizó ante lo que vio. El hijo de Hades se encontraba dando estocadas con su espada al durísimo escudo de la peliazul, que agitaba su lanza que simple vista se podía apreciar la electricidad.

-¡Parad ya!-Bramó Grover- ¡Actuáis como críos! (NA: Me salió mi española interior xD)

Pero estos lo ignoraron mientras se batían a "duelo".

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto-murmuró el sátiro.

Este tomó de uno de sus bolsillos la flauta de Pan y comenzó a tocar una armoniosa melodía que poco a poco comenzó a dormir a ambos semidioses.

Travis y Connor los tomaron justo a tiempo antes de que los cuerpos durmientes tocaran el suelo.

-Parece que funcionó-comentó Hades.

-¿Qué funcionó?-preguntó el sátiro confundido.

-Nada-respondió el dios.

Grover se limitó a asentir y apartar la mirada del dios del Inframundo. Mientras tanto, Miranda y Katie le preguntaba a su madre cuál sería la planta más cómoda para que los mestizos descansaran sobre ella.

-Bien... ¿si mejor continuamos?-preguntó Hera al ver que los murmullos comenzaron a propagarse por el salón.

Malcon buscó la página en la que se quedó y continuó la lectura.

—**¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy.**

Volvió a repetir el hijo de Atenea. Muchas miradas se posaron preocupadas en la del sátiro, que contrario a todo pronóstico se encontraba murmurando algo sobre: _Mestizos tontos que se dejan llevar por una tontería_

—**No eres torpe —insistió Annabeth—. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido.**

-No sólo ella-confirmó Reyna-, es impresionante todas las cosas que pueden hacer los fau...-carraspeó- sátiros.

Grover sólo asintió algo avergonzado y melancólico.

**Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo.**

-Puedo confirmar que eres al primer sátiro que he visto en siglos y el primero en venir a voluntariamente-afirmó Hades.

**Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí.**

-Por supuesto-asintieron la mayoría.

**Me dio una patada en la espinilla.**

-Dudo que hiciera falta-dijo con total confianza Hestia.

—**Sí —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada**

Hestia sonrió ante esa respuesta.

—**. No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalia y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.**

-Percy me quitará mi puesto de Oráculo-bromeó Rachel.

-Es que cuando uno tiene esto-se señaló Apolo a sí mismo-, tiene eso.

Todos le miraron sin comprender.-Al ser Percy descendiente mío, tiene mucho de mi sexapil.

Las cazadoras rodaron los ojos a sabiendas de que nada inteligente podría salir de la boca de ese dios.

**Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción.**

-Percy haciéndonos sentir bien desde tiempos memorables-sonrió Katie, en verdad extrañaba a su "hermanito", le daba un poco de vergüenza acercarse a su versión joven, por esa razón ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra.

**Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido.**

-Estaba cansado-se excusó el sátiro.

-No te disculpes querido-le sonrió Afrodita-, ¡es el momento perfecto para dejarlos a solas!

Sus hijas soltaron un chillido y comenzaron a comentar entre ellas lo que podría haber sucedido en esa conversación.

Lacy, Piper y Selena comentaban con ellas lo que les encantaría que hubiese pasado, aunque sabían que Percy era demasiado tímido y que, a esa edad, con suerte le tomaría de la mano.

Malcom, a diferencia de la hija de Afrodita a su lado, no le veía sentido a lo que estas estaban haciendo y el griterío le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, así que carraspeó y gritando al principio continuó leyendo, rogando a su madre que no hubiera tantas interrupciones.

—**¿Cómo lo hará? —me asombré.**

—**No lo sé —repuso Annabeth—. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho.**

—**Hablaba en serio.**

Varias chicas suspiraron enternecidas por las palabras del moreno.

**Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado.**

Afrodita infló sus cachetes como niña pequeña y comenzó a lamentarse ante la carencia de romanticismo en el capítulo. Por otro lado, Hefesto no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente al ver aquel adorable e inocente gesto que pocas veces se podían ver en la mirada de la diosa del amor.

**Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando.**

—**Esa cuenta del pino —le pregunté—, ¿es del primer año?**

Todos los griegos que tenían esa cuenta miraron con pesar a la peliazul que, descansaba su cabeza en el brazo del hijo de Hades sobre una suave y mullida cama de flores.

**Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.**

—**Sí —contestó—. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalia, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación… Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro…**

-Y que lo digas-asintió de acuerdo Clarisse-, pero el más divertido fue el del trirreme en llamas.

Sus hermanos se mostraron de acuerdo, mientras muchos les miraban como sii Dionisio les hubiera maldecido.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó un romano hijo de Vulcano, curioso.

-En verdad, no quieres saber-negó con la cabeza Chris.

—**¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?**

—**Eso no es asunto… —Se detuvo—. Sí. Sí que lo es.**

-¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que estamos leyendo algo personal?-preguntó una hija de Ceres.

La gran mayoría asintió.

-¿No deberíamos saltearnos esta parte?-volvió a preguntar.

-No podemos saltarnos nada.-dijo Atenea- Por más que queramos, no podemos hacerlo, puede haber información relevante.

Atenea hizo una mueca al terminar de decir eso, sospechaba que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación.

—**No tienes que contármelo.**

—**No… no pasa nada. —Inspiró con dificultad—. Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era… En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea.**

Atenea observó al mortal que se encontraba visiblemente sonrojado. Una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios, aunque ella sabía que su mayor recuerdo era la inteligente Annabeth, que era su vivo retrato y no podía estar más orgullosa.

**No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella… Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él.**

Rue abrazó a su marido a sabiendas de lo duró que fue para él la ausencia de la pequeña niña, como de la felicidad al ver que ese verano -el del libro- Annabeth se quedaría con ellos y el esfuerzo que hizo para complacerla.

La pequeña Annabeth miró con cariño a su padre.

—**Eso no suena tan mal.**

—**Sí, bueno… El problema es que me lo creí. Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro.**

Rue no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella sólo quería cuidarlos a los tres. Annabeth bajó la mirada y fue abrazada por su madre ocasionando que esta sonriera.

**Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo.**

Los romanos no pudieron evitar sentir pena por la niña, muchos de ellos tenían su familia en el mismo campamento, no sabrían que harían si ellos no estuvieran a su lado.

—**¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?**

-Así que fue Percy-susurró agradecido el Sr. Chase.

**No me miraba a los ojos.**

—**Por favor. Paso de auto infligirme daño.**

Rue se prometió a sí misma mimar a la rubia lo más que pudiera.

Atenea susurraba palabras suaves para calmar a su hija que la abrazaba fuertemente, sin importarles la mirada de semidioses, dioses y demás presentes.

—**No deberías desistir —le dije—. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así.**

Sally sonrió orgullosa de su hijo. Percy asentía de acuerdo a su futuro yo -aunque no lo supiera-, y los gemelos le observaban embelesados.

—**Gracias por el consejo —me dijo fríamente—, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir.**

Rue se planteó seriamente la idea de alejarse un tiempo, no quería ser la causa de la separación de Annabeth y su esposo. Pero luego pensó en ello más profundamente y se dio cuenta que eso le sería muy difícil, ella amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, ella veía a Annabeth como la niña que no tuvo, con la ilusión de que en algún momento ella la aceptase y pueda hablar sobre los chicos que le gustaban -más específicamente el hijo de Poseidón- y sobre ropa y demás cosas de madre e hija. ¿Era algo malo acaso? ¿No lo merecía?

**Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros.**

—**Así que si los dioses pelean —dije al cabo—, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?**

Ambos dioses se vieron de reojo y luego a sus hijos que, aunque no lo pareciera, escuchaban atentamente las palabras del mestizo.

**Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos.**

—**No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando.**

Annabeth y Atenea abrieron enormemente sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que oían.

—**¿Por qué?**

El dios del mar y las anteriormente nombradas se prepararon para escuchar la siguiente oración.

Igualmente, no eran los únicos expectantes, a decir verdad, todos se encontraban sorprendidos. ¿Una hija de Atenea no apoyaba a su madre? Era como decir que los hijos de esta diosa no sabían razonar.

—**Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?**

-Eso habla muy bien de tu hija-alagó Afrodita-, lo primero es el amor, no importa si es romántico..._aunque pronto lo será_... o paternal. El amor es amor y es algo maravilloso... _como aterrador-_sonrió la diosa.

Annabeth se sonrojó.

**No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormido.**

-Hubiera sido muy incómodo en ese momento-murmuró Lacy con una risita.

Malcom se le quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que esta le observó al ver que no leía.

Carraspeó.

**Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando **(Insertar celos de los tomates de Deméter al ver el tono rojo de Grover)** y un león albino mirándome hambriento,**

-Yo no hubiera pegado ojo con eso-aseguró Leo.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

**pero al final cerré los ojos.**

**La pesadilla se inició**

Poseidón gruñó molesto. -_¿Es demasiado pedir un poco de calma?-_pensó frustrado.

Sally se vio obviamente preocupada por la evidente reiteración de pesadillas.

**como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza.**

Varios rieron ante semejante pesadilla, mientras otros admitían que a veces tenían de esas.

-Me pasa a menudo, y el profesor dice: Vamos, Leo. No eres tonto, ¿verdad?-señalaba al piso burlonamente.

-Tienes toda la razón-asintieron los hermanos Stoll.

**Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»**

-Tan pequeño-dramatizó Piper.

Jason rió.- Yo pensé que Leo no tenía cura, pero Percy presenta los cambios de muy chico-murmuró con pesar.

**Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual.**

**Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz.**

Los amigos y cazadoras desviaron su mirada a la hija de Zeus, ellos estaban seguros de que describían a la teniente, sólo con el defecto de tener ojos verdes.

Las cazadoras se preguntaron si su teniente no tendría una hermana gemela.

**De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalia, hija de Zeus.**

-Sí, pero mi hermana no tiene ojos verdes-señaló Jason.

-Eso es simple, Percy ve a Thalía como a una hermana-contestó Katie.

A diferencia de lo acostumbrado, las cazadoras no vieron esto como una aberración y lo dejaron ser, a decir verdad, algunas deseaban estar en el lugar de la ojiazul.

Los más cercanos a los hijos de los Tres Grandes, no pudieron evitar sentir felicidad por ellos, aunque Jason sentía un poco de celos ya que él no había podido pasar el tiempo deseado con su hermana.

-_Me encantaría ver tu reacción hija-_pensaba Zeus, admirando la imagen de su dormida hija con ternura.

**Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba: —Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.**

-Incluso suena como ella-se sorprendió Jason.

-Uf. Rectifico, Percy me quitará mi puesto de Oráculo-sonrió Rachel-, incluso podría convertirse en augur-comentó "inocentemente"-, si es el bisnieto de Febo.

La atención se centró en el romano que rechinaba los dientes y sostenía con tanta fuerza –tenía los nudillos blancos- un peluche que parecía que en cualquier momento se partiría.

**«Tiene razón —pensaba yo en el sueño—. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.»**

El susodicho alzó una ceja entre incrédulo y divertido.

**La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo.**

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan receptivo?-murmuraba angustiado el dios del mar.

—**Percy Jackson —decía—. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado.**

-¿Intercambio?-se oyeron algunos susurros.

**Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar.**

Atenea tragó profundamente, interiormente rogaba que su abuelo no tuviera nada que ver con la voz en la fosa. Es la primera vez que deseó estar totalmente equivocada.

—**¿Y no sospecha nada? —preguntaba.**

**Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:**

—**Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia.**

Los griegos rechinaron los dientes enfurecidos.

-Traidor.

Se oía de vez en cuando.

**Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible.**

—**Un engaño tras otro —musitaba la cosa del foso—. Excelente.**

Incluso Hermes y sus hijos -incluyendo romanos- se negaron a comentar algo inapropiado. En la sala se presenciaba una gran tensión.

—**En serio, mi señor —decía la voz a mi lado—, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido,**

Los dioses jadearon e incluso ocultaron sus rostros aterrados. Los griegos sólo podían recordar a los caídos en la primera guerra y los posibles de esta nueva y aún más terrorífica guerra.

**pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente**…

-Esa persona es la que robó tu rayo, padre-aseguró Atenea-. Poseidón no tuvo nada que ver, creo que es evidente para quién es el rayo.

-Lo sé, hija-suspiró Zeus-. Es la primera vez que deseo que estés totalmente errada en tu deducción.

-Lo sé, igual yo.-murmuró la diosa con la vista baja.

Zeus dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor y asintió con la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Poseidón repitió el gesto estándole importancia, ahora mismo lo que importaba era su padre.

**¿Tú? —se burlaba el monstruo—. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo.**

—**Pero, mi señor…**

—**Haya paz, pequeño sirviente.**

-_¿Paz?_-pensaron irónicamente los griegos y dioses.

**Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados…**

Atenea esperaba que el otro objeto robado no sea alto tan poderoso como el rayo de su padre. Desvió la vista del tridente y el escudo de sus tíos.

**Pero espera. Está aquí.**

-Se dieron cuenta-suspiró Dionisio.

—**¿Qué? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse—. ¿Lo habéis convocado, mi señor?**

-Claro-destiló sarcasmo Atenea-, que cuente su maligno plan frente a la persona que podría impedirlo.

Nadie emitió sonido alguno, se notaba a laguas que la diosa no estaba de humor. Y por supuesto que no lo estaba, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque de nervios aunque nadie sabía la razón. Bueno, quizás algunos lo sospecharan.

—**No. —El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio—. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo.**

-¡Hey!-se ofendió Apolo-. Que tenga mis genes también ayudó a colarse.

Artemisa le lanzó un cuchillo de caza el cual el dios esquivó a duras penas.

-Ya decía yo que calladito me veo más bonito-alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—**¡Imposible! —gritaba el sirviente.**

-Imposible y Percy, jamás podrán ir de la mano-se reían los griegos.

Los romanos que no conocían mucho al mestizo observaron curiosos. Ya era la segunda vez que comentaban algo por el estilo.

—**¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí—. Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé.**

**La escena cambiaba.**

**Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados.**

Herácles, Hermes, Poseidón, Deméter, Atenea, Perséfone y Hades fueron los únicos dioses en reconocer ese lugar, ya sea porque vivían allí como que visitaban a los dueños del lugar o haber entrado allí a hurtadillas e incluso suponerlo. Grover fue el único mortal en saber con seguridad que lugar era ese, sólo por haber ido allí, pero muchos otros suponían que lugar era.

**De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos.**

Sally jadeó sorprendida, ella jamás hubiera esperado que su hijo estuviera a pasos de ella.

-Eso es muy cruel-gruñó Hera. Estaba enfadadísima de saber que alguien pudiera hacer alto tan malvado contra un niño que amaba a su madre.

**Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos.**

-Oh, Percy-susurraba la mortal-. Perdóname por haberte infringido ese dolor.

**Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel.**

**La voz malvada se echaba a reír.**

—**¡Salve, héroe conquistador!**

-Pronto se comerá sus propias palabras-gruñó Grover.

**Desperté con un sobresalto.**

La mayoría de los presentes agradeció que eso pasara, no es que fuera muy lindo estar en frente del "Retorcido". (NA: Hago referencia al "Retorcido" ya que los romanos y algunos dioses no notaron quien era el que hablaba)

**Grover me sacudía por el hombro.**

Miradas agradecidas fueron dirigidas rápidamente al sátiro.

—**El camión ha parado —dijo—. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales.**

-Esos cabrones-gruñeron enfurecidas las cazadoras.

Los demás les observaron algo fastidiados (NA: Yo me los imagino con la gota onda anime) mientras Orión intentaba tranquiliza a su dulce "hermanita" que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Los demás naturalistas maldijeron en varios idiomas, aún tenía la esperanza de que Percy, Grover y Annabeth liberaran a los animales.

—**¡Escóndete! —susurró Annabeth.**

-Claro. Tú la tienes fácil-rodó los ojos Clarisse. Estaba algo frustrada por los animales, claro que no lo demostraría en público ni tan abiertamente, y tenía que descargarse con algo.

**Ella lo tenía fácil.**

-Mátenme-murmuró la hija de Ares a la par que se ocultaba tras los brazos de su novio.

Chris no pudo evitar reírse de eso, sabía que se estaba ocultando tras de él porque estaba sonrojada.

**Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció. Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos.**

-Nabos ya parecen-susurró Octavian fulminando con la mirada al pequeño Percy que comentaba animadamente lo que sucedía en el libro con los gemelos.

**Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.**

—**¡Qué asco! —**

-Asco tu cara-bramó Grover asustando a varios.

**rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz—. Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. —Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales**

-Al menos les da de tomar-intentó tranquilizar a las cazadoras Perseo.

—**. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? —le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara.**

-O tal vez no-apretó los puños con furia Teseo.

**El león rugió, indignado.**

-Por supuesto-alzó la voz Silena.

—**Vale, vale, tranquilo —dijo el hombre.**

-¿Le tienes miedo? ¿Qué tal si los ofrecemos como alimento para Nemea?-sonrió tétricamente Zoë.

Las cazadoras alzaron sus arcos concordando con su teniente.

Thalía, Artemisa y Atenea se abstuvieron a recordarles que la niebla nublaría la visión del inminente león y que este no tendría ningún interés de cazar mortales.

**A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad.**

Deméter estaba planteándose en tomar el color del rostro del sátiro para que sus tomates se esforzaran más en madurar.

**El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra.**

-No te metas con las cebras-dijo con vos de ultratumba el dios de los mares.

Los romanos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares.

-Tranquilos-dijo Sally-, es solo que las cebras son parientes cercanos de los caballos y él también los protege.

La mayoría se relajó, pero otros seguían reticentes a creer eso.

-No podemos confiar de Neptuno-murmuró Octavian a los que aún desconfiaban-, ¿acaso olvidaron todo lo que nos hizo? Esa es su verdadera cara. Nosotros tenemos que confiar en Hércules.

Herácles sonrió pomposamente.

-No puedo creer que desconfíen de Poseidón, por si no lo recuerdan Percy es su hijo, sería como insultarle. Insultar a un _pretor_.

Los romanos permanecieron en silencio pensando por su cuenta de qué lado estar.

-Octavian, hablaremos después-dijo seriamente.

—**¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!**

-¡Suéltame, ya a ese me lo fajo! (NA: es una expresión sobre que lo golpearía)**-**gritó una hija de Apolo.

-¡Britt!-intentaron retenerla sus hermanos-¡Calma Britt!

-¡Si no te calmas te quitaré tu lira por una semana!-llamó la atención Will.

-Ya decía yo que tenía que sentarme, que calladita me veo más bonita-sonrió dulcemente.

-Ugh-suspiró el hijo de Apolo-, continúa Malcom, perdona la interrupción.

**La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente.**

**No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «Por favor, señor, liberadme.» Me quedé demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar.**

Varios se vieron perplejos.-Hm. Imagino que funcionará de la misma manera que al hablar con los caballos-comentó Malcom.

El dios de los mares asintió.-Después de todo, los caballos y las cebras no son muy diferentes.

**Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión.**

**El camionero gritó:**

—**¿Qué quieres, Eddie?**

**Una voz desde fuera —sería la de Eddie—, gritó:**

—**¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?**

—**¿Para qué das golpes?**

**Toe, toe, toe.**

-No entiendo-hizo un puchero Drew.

-Que novedad-susurró irónica Piper y Silena.

-Ahh, es Annabeth la que golpea Drew-le explicó Lacy.

Drew asintió, pero sólo los más cercanos a la hija de Afrodita lograron notar que no había entendido.

**Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:**

—**¿Qué golpes?**

**Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil.**

-Que maleducado-se entristeció Hestia-, y delante de niños.

**Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión.**

-Ya lo notamos-rodó los ojos Drew.

Los demás le observaron incrédulos.

-_Si te lo tuve que explicar._-pensó irritada Lacy.

Malcom continuó la lectura cuando notó la mirada siniestra de Lacy.

-_No debo hacerla enojar_-ese fue su último pensamiento antes de concentrase en la lectura.

—**Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal —dijo.**

-Si no lo dices no lo creo-rechinó la diosa de la caza.

—**No me digas —contestó Grover. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando—. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!**

-¡Hijos de...!-comenzó en griego Artemisa. Pero su hermano le tapó la boca y señaló a sus hijas de apenas 8 años.

Hestia le observó reprobadoramente. Ya suficiente tenía con los insultos de los mayores.

**«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente.**

—**¡Tenemos que liberarlos! —sugirió Grover,**

-¡Sí!-chilló Zoë.- ¡Jamás volveré a insultarte sátiro!

La ceja de Grover temblaba ¿insultarlo?

**y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera.**

-Esa no fue la mejor decisión que tomaron-negó con la cabeza Atenea.

Claro que ese comentario fue pasado de alto cuando la diosa de la caza comenzó a murmurar:-Debo confiar en el muchacho, es un buen chico, él los salvará o lo convertiré en un dulce antílope y lo cazaré por el resto de mi vida.

-Mal...Malcom-instó a que el rubio leyera un hijo de Afrodita.

**Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva… Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?**

-_Lo descubrió solo_-pensó orgulloso el dios de mar.

**La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señor. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»**

-Una cebra es mucho más educado que esas personas-se indignó Rachel.

-Es una vergüenza-concordó Demeter.

Ares rodó los ojos. -_Que fastidiosas._

_-Libéralos_-pensaba la diosa de la caza-_. Te lo está rogando._

**Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales.**

-No lo dudes-frunció el ceño Perseo al sentirse impotente.

**Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra.**

Thalía sonrió orgullosa.-Les dije que debían de confiar en Percy.

Al término de esta frase las cazadoras bulero en felicidad y comenzaron a gritar alegres junto a su patrona.

Luego de unos intensos minutos Zeus alzó la voz pidiendo silencio, alegando que aún faltaban más animales por salvar.

Y la lectura continuó.

**El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «Gracias, señor.»**

-Que amable-se enternecieron muchos.

-La cebra es muy buena-les explicaba Percy a los gemelos Chase, con la atenta mirada de ambas madres sobre ellos.

**Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición.**

-¡Bien pensado chico cabra!-alagó Zoë.

-Claro-se sonrojó Grover.

Los romanos no comprendían lo que había pasado.

**Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle. Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado. Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas.**

-¡Wow!-aplaudieron Travis, Connor y Leo- ¡Otra, otra, otra!

Se oyeron varias risas.

**Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:**

—**¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!**

-Y así es como terminaron presos-sonrió satisfecha la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Eso espero-dijo Deméter.

-Merecían algo peor-gruñó Artemisa.

Los dioses suspiraron, sería difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a Artemisa.

—**Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos —dijo Annabeth.**

-¡No!-se quejó Leo.

-¡No nos vamos nada! ¡Que nos saquen a patadas!-comenzaron a gritar los hermanos inmaduros.

Prontamente sus padres y demás inmaduros se les unieron al cantico.

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Piper se llevó a Leo, Clarisse a Chris, Katie a Travis, Miranda a Connor, Artemisa a su hermano gemelo y Hestia a Hermes.

-Después hablaremos-les fulminaron con la mirada. Los hombres tragaron duro.

—**Los otros animales primero —intervino Grover.**

-¡Sí!-fue el grito general.

**Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra.**

-¡Libres! ¡Como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libre!-comenzó a cantar Will.

-¡Como el mar!-añadió el pequeño Percy.

Will debería agradecer la intervención del hijo de Poseidón o hubiera sido castigado por Rachel como sus amigos.

—**Buena suerte —les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle.**

Las cazadoras seguían festejando.

**Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos.**

-¿Cómo podrías publicitar un casino con un león salvaje suelto que podría matarlos a todos?-preguntó Hazel sin comprender.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.-Te diría sobre que el casino se llame "El león" o algo por el estilo pero un casino no se arriesgaría a soltar un león.-respondió Atenea.

—**¿Estarán bien los animales? —le pregunté a Grover—. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal…**

-Ve mi señora, hasta se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarles-dijo Thalía.

Artemia solo asintió, aún estaba molesta por el escándalo de su hermano y se sentía culpable por haber desconfiado de su primo.

—**No te preocupes —me contestó—. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro.**

-Llegarán sanos y salvos-aseguraron los griegos.

-Disculpen ¿Qué es un "santuario de fau...sátiro"?-preguntó una hija de Vulcano.

Los demás romanos agradecieron el valor de la herrera.

-Malcom lee-contestó el sátiro.

Los romanos le miraron molestos.

—**¿Qué significa?**

—**Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo —dijo—. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo.**

-¿Por qué los faunos nunca nos lo dijeron?

-¿Se puede hacer algo así?

-¿Funcionará en nosotros?

Estas y más preguntas eran formuladas entre los romanos, pero tuvieron que callar ya que Malcom comenzó a leer.

—**¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? —le pregunté.**

—**Sólo funciona con animales salvajes.**

-Así que sólo servirá en Percy/Leo/Travis/Connor/Hermes/Apolo-hablaron a la vez las chicas.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar a la vez que pucheros y sonidos indignantes de los muchachos.

-Clarisse-le riñó su novio al tratar a Percy de animal salvaje.

La hija de Ares rodó los ojos y se volvió a recostar sobre su novio.

—**Así que sólo afectaría a Percy —razonó Annabeth.**

-Maldición-dijo Clarisse al ver que había dicho, nuevamente, lo mismo que la Annabeth de 12 años.

Chris besó su sedoso cabello al ver tan mortificada a su novia.-No actúes, a ti te cae bien Annabeth.

-Shh. Nadie debe enterarse, exijo discreción-bromeó ella.

Chris volvió a besarla, su novia era adorable.

—**¡Eh! —protesté.**

—**Es una broma —contestó—. Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso.**

-Que adorables-susurró Afrodita.

-Cuando coqueteaban de pequeños, es tan inocente-se enterneció Lacy.

Malcom suspiró cansino.

**Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención.**

**Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza.**

**No estaba seguro de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sandwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles.**

-¿Un sandwich? ¿Una limonada?-se burló Herácles-, ¿no estarás pidiendo mucho?

Algunos tuvieron que admitir que el héroe tenía razón. Los otros solo le ignoraron.

**Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto.**

Los dioses y los que sabían de ese lugar se quedaron estáticos, rogando a su progenitor divino que Percy, Annabeth y Grover no entraran allí.

**La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba seguro.**

-No entren-advirtió Nico.

-¿Hay un monstruo?-preguntó Reyna.

-No, algo mucho peor.-aseguró el hijo de Hades.

Hazel se paró y se sentó junto a su hermano. Algo que aunque no lo demostró, su hermano lo agradecía.

Will le observó preocupado.

**El portero nos sonrió.**

—**Ey, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?**

-¿Qué?-dijeron incrédulos la mayoría.

-¿Le dejará entrar así sin más?-se sorprendió Orión.

-No es que no queramos que les ayuden es...sospechoso-aclaró Teseo al ver la mirada de varios en él.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que fuera a suceder, la acción era muy sospechosa y por la forma en la que habló el hijo de Hades/Plutón solo lo reafirmaba. Ellos no debían entrar al "Casino Lotus".

**Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar.**

-Lamentablemente es así-suspiró Hestia.

**Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal.**

-Pues cuando se encontró conmigo casi me mata-se cruzó de brazos la mortal pelirroja.

Varios le lanzaron miradas curiosas.

-Seguramente saldrá.-dijo como respuesta.-_Espero que no salgan mis insinuaciones._

**Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviado al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar.**

-¡No!-ahogó un grito Nico.

Hazel se mantuvo a su lado intentando calmarlo.

**Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:**

—**¡Uau!**

**El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida.**

-¿De eso teníamos que preocuparnos?-preguntó incrédulo Octavian- Los griegos son estúpidos.

Los griegos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-¡Niño malo!-gritó enojado Percy mientras se adelantaba en medio de griegos y romanos que se encontraban parados.- ¡No insultes a mis amigos!

Cabe destacar que el pequeño tenía puesto a su alrededor un aura verde mar.

Los dioses titilaban molestos y adoloridos por sus cambios de romano a griego. Apolo intentaba apaciguarles el dolor con una Afrodita nerviosa intentando bajar los humos.

Octavian se paró burlesco delante de Percy.- ¿Y qué harás?

-Que valiente de tu parte enfrentarte a un niño de 6 años-le denigró con la mirada Perseo.

En ese momento una luz plateada iluminó el lugar dando paso a tres mujeres ocultas tras un manto blanco.

-Basta-sus rostros carenceaban de expresión, pero esa sola palabra bastó para callar a todos.

-Romano-habló una de ellas-, deja de ensuciar la memoria del gran héroe con tus repugnantes mentiras.

Los romanos se encogieron en su sitio sin saber a quién se refería la Moira.

-Si continuas de esta manera se te quitará tu clarividencia, impidiendo que puedas obrar tu trabajo como augur.-dijo la otra.

La mirada de todos estaba puesta en la imagen del muchacho con peluches que apretaba sus puños furioso y atemorizado.

-Pero, como castigo sufrirás y sentirás todo lo que Perseo Jackson sienta en lo que resta de este libro.-terminaron de pronunciar a la vez el trio.

Ni bien dicho eso el brillo plateado volvió y las Moiras desaparecieron. Muchos hubieran pensado que fue un juego de su mente hasta que un brillo plateado, igual de brilloso como el que se llevó a las Moiras segundos antes, comenzó a rodearle.

-¡Octavian!-gritaron algunos asustados.

El brillo desapareció sin mostrar algún cambio físico.

El salón se quedó en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los murmullos de los hijos de Apolo que buscaban algún síntoma de enfermedad.

De la nada una carta apareció y comenzó a hablar:

_Queridos presentes:_

_No tienen de que preocuparse._

_Continúen con la lectura._

_Atte: Las Moiras._

La carta se prendió fuego como costumbre y las miradas fueron al hijo de Atenea que buscó el lugar en el que se había quedado.

—**¡Eh! —dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas—. Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación.**

La tensión era evidente en el lugar, aunque a algunos les molestaba esto no hacían nada por cambiarlo.

—**Esto, pero… —mascullé.**

-¡Percy!-chilló Hermes como si uno de sus hijos se hubieran arrepentido de robar- No puedes negarte ¿tienes idea de lo que vale esa tarjeta?

El pequeño frunció el ceño sin comprender, el dios le había llamado por su nombre, pero no comprendía la razón por la que este miraba al libro de esa manera.

Por otro lado, en el momento en el que Malcon leyó ese diálogo, una confusión y deseo de algo atacaron fuertemente al augur. Octavian sin comprender el motivo de estos sentimientos comenzó a inquietarse.

—**No, no —dijo sonriendo—. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones. Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde.**

Varios se encontraban con la boca abierta, algunos deseaban con fervor estar en el lugar del hijo de Poseidón, mientras otros dudaban que todo eso viniera tan sencillamente, sumándole la reacción del hijo de Hades, buscaban la trampa oculta en todo eso.

**Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario.**

-Umm, dudo que con esas pintas lucieran como millonarios específicamente-razonó Malcom.

Y todos no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio.

**Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:**

—**¿Cuánto hay aquí?**

-¡Esas preguntas no se hacen!-parecía a punto de llorar Hermes.

—**¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió con ceño.**

—**Quiero decir que… ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?**

**Se rió.**

—**Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia.**

El dios suspiró.-Tienes suerte que esté sumido en la niebla, porque ya estarías perdido.

Apolo intentaba consolar a su amigo que parecía depresivo por los actos del hijo de su tío.

**Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego molaba. La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto era alucinante, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla.**

Varios soltaron un silbido de admiración y pesaban que sería lo primero que harían si estuvieran en ese lugar.

— **¡Madre mía! —exclamó Annabeth—. Este sitio es…**

—**Genial —concluyó Grover—. Absolutamente genial.**

-No, no lo es.-se contradijo Grover que observaba con pena al Di Angelo, el cual era abrazado por su hermana.

**Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza.**

-¡Como para no estarlo!-dijo Silena- Siquiera lo midieron, es imposible que sepan sus tallas y las cosas con las que se vestían habitualmente.

Sus hermanas se mostraron de acuerdo con las palabras de la antigua capitana de la cabaña.

**Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla. Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. **

Ares y sus hijos, tanto romanos como griegos, gruñeron indignados.

**Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento. **

-A cualquier le vendría bien-hizo una mueca Rachel.

**Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca-Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguí incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo… tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar.**

-Ya les está haciendo efecto-gimió Nico.

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras del hijo de Hades.

-_¿Acaso perderían la memoria?_-pensaban aterrados la mayoría de los presentes.

**Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del **_**National Geographic.**_

-Con todos los canales que hay-dijo estupefacto Leo- ¿te pones a ver National Geographic? ¿Estás loca?

Malcom sonrió.

—**Con todos los canales que hay —le dije—, y tú pones el **_**National Geographic. **_**¿Estás majara?**

-Sabía que estaba mal… ¿pero a tal punto?-"sollozaba" Piper en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?-le siguió el juego a la par que repetía esta oración sin cesar.

Leo les sacó la lengua infantilmente a todos los que se reían y se fue a sentar junto al pequeño Percy.

-Me quedo con Percy, el sí es buena persona-les sacó la lengua a sus amigos mientras apretujaba al niño desconcertado.

—**Emiten programas interesantes.**

-Pff. Si claro.-rieron los hijos de Hermes.

Atenea y sus hijos les fulminaron con la mirada.

—**Me siento bien —comentó Grover—. Me encanta este sitio.**

**Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo.**

— **¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Dormimos?**

-¡Annabeth!-chilló Thalía- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión?

Estaba segura que de tener a su amiga en frente la zarandearía hasta que esta entrara en razón.

**Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash.**

—**Hora de jugar —dije.**

-¡Sí!-gritaron mucho de acuerdo.

**No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre. Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar.**

**Hice **_**puenting **_**en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué **_**snowboard **_**en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI. **

-Que genial-susurraron muchos, rogando poder ir a alguna misión a Las Vegas.

**Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños. **

Las cazadoras, junto su señora, no ocultaron las ganas de jugar ese juego.

**Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero. **

Al apreciar el rostro de muchos hijos de Atenea y Hefesto, pudieron darse cuenta que ese sería su juego ideal. Leo sacó nuevamente su libreta y comenzó a anotar este nuevo juego, como regalo para toda la cabaña 6.

-_Quizás, luego, me ayuden con mi venganza_-sonrió siniestramente Leo, en dirección hacia los padres de sus amigos.

**A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó.**

**No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.**

**Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual. Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis. Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso.**

-¿Alguna fiesta de disfraces?-preguntó algún romano con esperanza.

**Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:**

—**Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar.**

-¿Dos semanas?-se alarmó Rue- Su madre debe de estar preocupada.

Sally asintió de igual manera.

Mientras las madres dialogaban sobre la imprudencia que había cometido el niño, los más jóvenes hablaban sobre la extraña jerga del chico.

-¿Enrolla?-preguntaba extrañado- Es como una de las expresiones que utilizaría mi padre.

**«¿Cómo enrolla?»**

-Eso mismo-asentían varios.

**Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra. **

Las sospechas se hicieron mayores y varios tuvieron que admitir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y que, seguramente, Nico tenía la razón

**Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla.**

—**Eh, Darrin.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¿En qué año estamos? —le pregunté.**

**Puso ceño.**

—**¿En el juego?**

—**No. En la vida real.**

**Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo.**

—**En mil novecientos setenta y siete.**

-¿Qué?

Todos estaban anonadados.

Hades cerró los ojos fuertemente al notar el daño que les hizo a Nico y Bianca. Perséfone le consoló a sabiendas de lo que sufría su marido, no por nada llevan eones casados.

Hades se anotó mentalmente la necesidad de entablar una conversación con su hijo.

—**No —dije, y empecé a preocuparme—. En serio.**

—**Oye, tío, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender.**

**Después de eso, me ignoró por completo.**

-Tienes que sacarlos de allí-ordenó Atenea.

-Cálmate sobrina-le atajó Poseidón-, tienes que esperar.

La diosa de ojos grises gruñó con frustración y esperó a que su hijo continuara la lectura.

**Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas. En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba.**

-Retiro lo dicho, no quiero ir allí-se arrepintió un hijo de Asclespio.

**Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? **

Jadeos entrecortados fue lo que recibió esa frase. Los griegos sabían que la misión había sido todo un éxito, por lo que estaban algo tranquilos, pero los romanos no tenían idea y parecían haber perdido la compostura.

**Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. Íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre… Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre. Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

-No estuvo mucho tiempo, a lo sumo sólo unos días-intentó calmarlos Nico. El cual había acompasado su respiración al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo patético, los recuerdos de su hermana lo atormentaban como en el Tártaro, pero debía tranquilizarse y razonar, no ganaba nada gimoteando como niño de cinco años.

**Encontré a Annabeth aún construyendo su ciudad.**

—**Venga —le dije—. Nos marchamos.**

**No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros.**

—**¿Annabeth? —Pareció molestarse.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tenemos que irnos.**

—**¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres…**

—**Este sitio es una trampa.**

-Vamos hija/hermana-murmuraban los familiares de esta al ver que estaba totalmente atontada.

**No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más.**

-¡Annabeth!-chilló su madre preocupada.

La niña sólo se encogió en su sitio, estaba nerviosa al ver que no reaccionaba ¿Y si se quedaba allí para siempre?

—**Annabeth, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre.**

—**¿Y qué? —replicó—. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?**

La desesperación de los familiares y amigos de la rubia era bastante palpable en el lugar.

-Haz algo Perseo Jackson-gruñó enfadada la diosa de la sabiduría.

Afrodita intentaba calmarla con sus poderes, estaba algo preocupada por ella, sabía que la diosa era impulsiva cuando se enfadaba, no había que ser ella para notarlo, Medusa y Aracne eran un obvio ejemplo de ello.

**La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego.**

—**¡Eh! —me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos.**

**La obligué a mirarme a los ojos.**

—**Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas —le dije.**

Los más pequeños –principalmente hijos de Atenea- se estremecieron por la mención del arácnido.

**Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada.**

—**Oh, santo Olimpo —musitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?**

Los familiares y amigos suspiraron aliviados.

—**No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover.**

**Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual.**

—**¡Grover! —llamamos.**

**Él contestó:**

—**¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!**

El sátiro recibió las miradas asombradas de las personas que le conocían y se tornó de un color escarlata. Los romanos sólo pudieron pensar en que querían a esos faunos entre los suyos.

—**¡Grover!**

**Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla.**

Ahora no sólo era el rostro del sátiro el cual estaba sonrojado, sino que su cuello y orejas se tornaron del característico color de la sangre.

**Miré a Annabeth, y entre los dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:**

—**¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!**

-Oh, seguro un juego es mucho más importante que la tercera guerra mundial.-ironizó Travis.

Katie le golpeó la cabeza y Malcom continuó con la lectura.

**El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.**

—**Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?**

—**Nos vamos —le dije.**

—**Qué lástima —repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma—. Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino.**

-¡No lo acepten!-intervino Nico- Si lo hacen jamás podrán salir.

Muchos se tensaron al oír esas palabras.

**Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos.**

-Bien. Se dio cuenta-suspiró aliviada Atenea.-_Al parecer, el hijo de barba percebe tiene la inteligencia de la madre._

**Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, **

El aliento de todos en la sala se detuvo por unos segundos, lo cual se alivió cuando Malcom continuó la oración.

**pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó.**

—**No, gracias.**

**Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez…**

-¡No!-fue el grito al unísono que dieron todos en la sala.

**Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. **

Mucho soltaron el aliento que, sin haberse dado cuenta, habían retenido.

**Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor.**

Las miradas preocupadas de las diosas eran evidentes, Hera fulminaba a sus hermanos con la mirada al saber que ellos eran los que provocaban ese clima con sus continuos berrinches.

-_¿Qué importaba ese estúpido rayo?-_pesó enojada la diosa del matrimonio-. _Solo causa problemas._

Miró tentativa el rayo, el cual era tomado fuertemente por su dueño como si temiese que se lo quitaran.

**Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, **

Los dioses, los hijos de Atenea, las cazadoras y algunos otros presentes miraron extrañados al libro.

**cosa rara, pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001, **

-En efecto-asintió Malcom confundido.

-¿Crees que Ares le haya hecho algo a la mochila?-susurró dudosa Lacy- Di…digo, él se las dio ¿no?

El rubio asintió a las palabras de la chica intentando resolver el misterio.

Lacy suspiró frustrada al ver que el atractivo chico estaba más interesado en el misterio que en ella.

**pero de momento tenía otros problemas de que preocuparme. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. **

Varios cruzaron los dedos o rezaron a los dioses para que la fecha no estuviera muy cercana al límite.

**Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. **

-Eso está claro, sino mundo ya no existiría-hizo notar Reyna.

**Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio. Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto.**

-¿Tanto?—se sorprendieron.

**Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión.**

Muchas maldiciones, en varios idiomas, se entrelazaban sin comprenderse definitivamente.

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Malcom cerrando delicadamente el libro.

-No terminó muy bien-sacudió la cabeza Perseo-, deberían rogar a los dioses por algo de suerte.

-No hace falta-sonrió confiado Teseo-, es nuestro hermano y lo logrará-se abrazó al gigante de su hermano.

Orión asintió ante sus palabras.

-¿Quién va a leer el siguiente capítulo?-preguntó Malcom.

-¡Yo!-alzó la mano Michael Yew.

Sus hermanos le miraron extrañados, era de conocimiento público que el arquero odiaba la idea de quedarse quieto y leer un libro.

Michael, para alegría de Lacy, se levantó y fue en busca del libro y se sentó del otro lado de la hija de Afrodita. El hijo de Apolo, uno de los pocos en tener cabello negro y ojos marrones, le regaló una de sus despampanantes sonrisas que hizo sonrojar a la rubia hija de Afrodita.

-Apresúrate-gruñó Malcom.

El hijo de Apolo abrió el libro, pero antes de siquiera leer el libro la voz del rey de los dioses atrajo la atención de todos.

-Será mejor que almorcemos-señaló al ver que a sus hijos –Hermes y Apolo- gimoteaban a su hermana –Hestia- rogando alimento.

Algunos estaban en desacuerdo, ya que querían saber cómo se las había arreglado Percy con la misión, pero otros, ya se habían retirado del gran salón para ir a sentarse en una pequeña plaza donde comúnmente comían.

-Terminamos de comer y continuaremos leyen…

-Padre-interrumpió Dionisio-, la arena de combate está lista. ¿Podríamos dejar que las hijas de Afrodita y los de Ares luchasen?

El dios se quedó pensativo y luego de unos segundos de silencio, aceptó.

-Entonces, el siguiente capítulo se leerá mañana por la mañana.

Zeus se puso de pie y los demás le siguieron hacia las mesas donde Hestia hizo aparecer diversos alimentos para todos.

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! Konichiwaaaa! Hello!**

**Bien, como verán este es el cap y como había prometido el enfrentamiento entre Braiden y Barby vs. Clarisse y Silena se acerca weee!**

**Voten para ver quien gana y la razón ;) aunq se q todos votarán por los griegos pero no importa *se encoje de hombros* me gustaría escuchar su opinión etc etc.**

**Como verán no estuve actualizando por…2 MESES! MUCHISISISISIMO TIEMPOO! Si yo estuviera en su lugar me torturaría de todas las maneras inimaginables q se me ocurrieran! Asi q tienen todo el derecho de qrer hacerlo xD**

**Como podrán notar no dí las razones, usualmente siempre les doy la razón, pero esto no es un simple examen o algo q pueda arreglarse facilmente. Mi abuelo falleció y me estuvieron apuntando con un revolver como por 15 min. y eso es lo más liviano que me ocurrió en estos 2 simples meses, es increíble lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas en unos días. Por el estrés q lleve me tuve q ir de Buenos Aires (Argentina) para irme a una minis vacaciones en Río Negro (Argentina) pero imagínense la magnitud de las circunstancias q estas pequeñas vacaciones tuvieron q ser interrumpidas y tuve q volver con urgencia hacia mi casa. Esto es algo q no le deseo a nadie.**

**Asi q discupen el tiempo q me tome para escribir este cap pero vuelvo con todas las pilas para subir mas diariamente, a decir verdad esto me destencionó un poco y disfrute haciendo este cap.**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el tiempo tomado.**

**No contestaré mensajes porq hay baja tensión de luz y tengo miedo a se corte asi q mientras antes suba el cap mejor.**

**Los amodoro muchisisisisisimo La otaku que lee libros…**

**Pta: El 03 del sep es el cumple de mi hermano asi q voy a cocinar a lo locooo weeee! ^3^**


	20. Super manada!

hplis chikis! Soy una amiga de La otaku que lee libros, o mi alfa (?) quería darles aviso que se le rompió el internet y por esa razón n o subió capi.

pero para q puedan amenazarls tranquila, ella dice si quieren hacer un grupo de wpp para q ell les mande al menos adelantos. Si les parece bien manden en MP su numero y asi.

eso es todo. Besos xoxoxo

La Beta de Ciudad de Hueso


	21. Griegos vs Romanos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XIX:****Griegos vs. Romanos.**

-Será mejor que almorcemos-señaló al ver que a sus hijos –Hermes y Apolo- gimoteaban a su hermana –Hestia- rogando alimento.

Algunos estaban en desacuerdo, ya que querían saber cómo se las había arreglado Percy con la misión, pero otros, ya se habían retirado del gran salón para ir a sentarse en una pequeña plaza donde comúnmente comían.

-Terminamos de comer y continuaremos leyen…

-Padre-interrumpió Dionisio-, la arena de combate está lista. ¿Podríamos dejar que las hijas de Afrodita y los de Ares luchasen?

El dios se quedó pensativo y luego de unos segundos de silencio, aceptó.

-Entonces, el siguiente capítulo se leerá mañana por la mañana.

Zeus se puso de pie y los demás le siguieron hacia las mesas donde Hestia hizo aparecer diversos alimentos para todos.

Dionisio había desaparecido hace poco para ultimar detalles.

Decir que había nerviosismo, apuestas y sobre todo rivalidad era el eufemismo del siglo. Las apuestas –dirigidas por los hermanos Stoll- no paraban de llover, los únicos que no apostaban eran los dioses y Quirón. Los griegos y romanos se animaban y festejaban -por anticipado- la derrota de su adversario. Las cazadoras hacían pancartas apoyando a ambas semidiosas griegas, claro que el hecho de que ambas sean mujeres y Thalía las sedujese para apoyar a sus compañeras, influyó en algo.

Cuando un mensaje Iris iluminó el lugar –gracias a la gran fuente que había en medio de las mesas- y Dionisio afirmó que todo estaba listo para el encuentro, los dioses, movilizaron a los mestizos hacia la arena del dios de las fiestas.

El estadio era gigantesco, con un aire a las arenas de combate romanas de antaño, por lo menos por fuera, dentro era otra historia. Las gradas descendían hasta llegar a unas enormes murallas, pequeños túneles que zigzagueaban por el terreno y algunas estatuas de dioses menores decoraban el pintoresco lugar, también se veía 25 cm de agua que dificultaban el paso, había unas escaleras en cada punta –norte y sur- en las cuales se unían en un puente que atravesaba toda la arena en forma de "H".

El nerviosismo y la emoción del lugar no era nada comparad al que había antes, los que no querían ver el espectáculo, cambiaron totalmente de parecer al ver semejante arena.

Los dioses fueron colocados en unos tronos –similares a los de la sala de tronos- con una vista panorámica.

Dionisio apareció en el punto medio de la "H" y comenzó a hablar con voz retumbante.

-Los griegos y romanos han estado siempre separados para evitar enfrentamientos, en mi opinión algo absurdo, no hay nada mejor que ver a romanos y griegos batallar y apostar.

Los dioses fulminaron al dios con la mirada totalmente en desacuerdo, salvo una excepción.-Es en lo único que coincidimos hermano.

Ares tenía las pupilas dilatadas de la excitación de poder ver a dos de sus hijos batallar y mostrar lo fuertes que eran. Claro que aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado por su hija griega. (NA: Machista ¬_¬)

-¡Hoy veremos esta épica batalla entre un hijo de Marte y Ares! ¡Veremos las mejores formas de mutilar, derribar, quebrar y desgarrar a tu oponente!

Los romanos gritaron eufóricos y alzaron los puños, los griegos le imitaban pero gritaban el nombre de su guerrera;-¡Clarisse! ¡Clarisse!

-¡Ahora tenemos a las más sexys hijas de Afrodita y Venus!

Jason no pudo evitar bufar por lo bajo:-Piper es más linda.

Drew frunció el ceño con disgusto.-_Yo soy mucho más linda_-pensó.

-¡Una pelea entre mujeres! ¿Quién se quedará sin ropa primero?

Una fecha pasó zumbando donde segundos antes, estaba el dios del teatro.-Muy predecible hermanita-se burló-¡Sin más que agregar, disfruten del encuentro!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las apuestas volaban, tanto del lado romano como griego.

Por otro lado, unos hermanos hijos de Hermes les propusieron una apuesta muy tentadora a ciertas hijas de Deméter.

-¿Trato?

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas desconfiadas.

-Lo juraremos por el río Estigio-volvieron a hablar a la vez.

Eso pareció darles el empujón final.-Aceptamos.

Los chicos sonrieron confiados. Las chicas le se miraron petulantemente, iban a ganar, estaban seguras.

-Juramos por el río Estigio que cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato si perdemos-prometieron los cuatro implicados.

Ni bien terminaron, cada uno se fue con sus hermanos algo nerviosos.

Muy alejadas de allí, Clarisse intentaba tranquilizar a su mejor amiga.

-Respira, inhala y exhala-intentó imitarle la más baja.

-¿Y si perdemos?

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mis habilidades Silena?-intentó mostrase molesta-No olvides quién mató al Drakon.

-Lo sé-sonrió nerviosa, pero nunca tomo las decisiones correctas y temo que…

-No lo harás mal, te necesito junto a mí en el momento en el que deje a mi "hermano" hecho polvo.

Ella sonrió.-¿Siempre juntas?

-Siempre juntas-asintió la hija de Ares, olvidando por unos segundos que una de ella ya había fallecido.

-¿Pinky promise?-alzó su dedo meñique.

Clarisse rodó los ojos. -Siempre tan infantil.

Alzó su mano y entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de su mejor amiga.

Las amigas se sonrieron y ultimaron los últimos detalles, una ranura de pierda realizó un gran estruendo mientras ascendía y se perdía de vista. No fue necesario otra acción para que las griegas supiean qu tenían que salir.

*****POV SILENA*****

La multitud era apabullante, los gritos tanto de aliento como lo contrario se entremezclaban impidiendo comprender las oraciones. No encontrábamos en la arena de batalla más genial que había visto en mi vida, amabas cargamos con nuestras pesadas armaduras hacia adelante, hasta el centro de la gran "H", pronto una puerta paralela a la nuestra daba paso a ambos romanos. Braiden lucía un rosto serio y no despegaba la vista de Clarisse, fruncí el ceño.

-_Que se atreva a tocarle un pelo y ni su padre lo salvará de la paliza que le dé._-le amenacé mentalmente.

La hija de Venus, por el contrario, lucía su traje como si estuviéramos en una pasarela, enviando guiños y besos mariposa a la multitud.

Sus ropas eran la clásica armadura romana, cada uno portaba una espada y el hijo de Martes traía, además, un escudo de oro imperial.

Ashley se agazapó como sanguijuela, por un segundo creí que le chuparía la sangre, a Braiden mientras este la ignoraba.

-Intentaré ser suave con ustedes-añadió un gesto burlón.

Entre todo el bullicio, la voz fuerte y clara del dios del vino hizo callar a todos.

-¡La batalla entre griegos y romanos dará inicio cuando el rey de su aprobación!-y se retiró.

La voz fue reemplaza por otra más autoritaria firme.-Guerreros, tomad sus armas. Y que el encuentro de comienzo.(NA: Mi española interior ha surgido *-*)

Ni bien dijo eso Ashley lanzó una navaja en mi dirección, la cual esquivé por los pelos.

Clarisse se colocó delante de mí, desviando con la punta de su lanza la espada del romano, por mi derecha, otras navajas volaron hacia mi mejor amiga, rechacé dos de ellas con mi cuchilla velozmente. Clarisse lanzó un mandoble con la lanza y Braiden se agachó, oportunidad que tomó para alejarnos de las demás navajas lanzadas.

-No están pensando-murmuré detrás de ella, fuera del alcance de las afiladas armas de Ashley.

-Eso es evidente, ninguno parece observar al otro-señaló-. Parece ser una competencia por quien nos "acaba" primero.

Sonreí divertida ante el tono de voz burlesco de ella.

-Tenemos ventaja, yo creí que se llevaban bien.

-Parece eso, pero no pelean juntos, es muy obvio.

-Ambos quieren tener el control-rio divertida Clarisse.

Pero no tuvimos más tiempo para hablar, los romanos se acercaron en sincronía a atacarnos, (NA: No a darles un abrazo! Ok, me callo) nos tensamos en nuestros lugares. ¿Quieren guerra? Pues guerra tendrán.

Clarisse volvió a hacer el mandoble con la lanza y ambos se agacharon justo a tiempo, justo a tiempo para recibir dos cuchilladas en las costillas quedando detrás de ellos luego de haber pasado entremedio. Ambos se sostuvieron su herida con sorpresa, pero no perdí el tiempo y barrí el suelo con mi pierna, desgraciadamente Braiden saltó y la esquivó, por el contrario, Ashley se dio de lleno la cabeza con el barandal del puente. Clarisse pateó a su hermano en las costillas dañadas, lanzándolo fuertemente hacia mi derecha e izquierda de ella, mientras se tomaba del barandal del puente.

Ashley se mantuvo en pie con una cuchilla en mano, se lanzó hacia mí, pero el golpe pareció afectarle demasiado ya que se tambaleaba y la fuerza con la que sostenía el arma no era la indicada. Pero no pareció importarle cuando cargó, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, esquivaba y le golpeaba, esquivaba y le golpeaba, hasta que terminó de rodillas y jadeante de aire, gracias a una patada en la boca del estómago que le había propinado.

-Maldita zorra-me gruñó.

Coloqué mi sonrisa más hipócrita en el rostro y le dije:-Te llamaría puta, pero ambas sabemos que nadie pagaría por ti. (NA: Turn down for what!)

Ella se paró, presa de la furia y me lanzó dos navajas, las esquivé fácilmente. Ella las volvió a lanzar, pero Clarisse y Braiden estaban detrás de mí y no podía esquivarla a menos que le dé de lleno a mi amiga.

Saqué mi cuchilla y desvié una que iba a dar a la cabeza de mi amiga, ella era más alta que yo.-¡Clarisse!-llamé se atención.

Ella se movió al otro lado y las navajas volaron hacia el hijo de Marte, Braiden se movió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que dos de las navajas se incrustaran en su pierna y hombro derecho.

-¡Estúpida!

Clarisse aprovechó su furia e incrustó su lanza levemente, por la armadura de este, en sus abdominales y lanzó una corriente eléctrica. Yo ya había reducido a Ashley que nos miraba aterrada.

Mi amiga quitó la lanza del romano y sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Los romanos no puede pelear, los griegos ganan!

El grito de júbilo de los griegos fue ensordecedor, ignorando a los demás, saqué de mi bolsillo ambrosía y le di a Ashley que estaba reticente a aceptarlo. Pude notar que Clarisse le quitaba la armadura al romano, sin tocarlo, y también le daba ambrosía.

-Pueden salir de la arena-oí la melodiosa voz de mi madre.

Tomé a mi hermana y la ayudé a caminar hasta llegar a una enfermería apenas y cruzamos la puerta por la cual entramos. Apolo estaba allí y comenzó a observarla, a los segundos entró Clarisse con Braiden.

-Estarán bien, gracias por traerlos-sonrió agradecido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y Clarisse asintió en su dirección.

Salimos, no queríamos molestar al dios en su trabajo.

-Un segundo…ganamos... ¡ganamos!-chillé para saltar sobre mi mejor amiga.

Bufó.-Claro que sí, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

*****END POV SILENA*****

En el salón donde se encontraban todos los dioses, a excepción de Apolo, Ares y Afrodita; todos discutían la influencia que podría ocasionar este enfrentamiento.

-¿Guerras?

-Lo más probable.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.

-No hay que poner en riesgo a los niños.

-Yo propongo-alzó la voz Atenea, luego de meditarlo-, tendríamos que hacer más de estos enfrentamientos.

Los dioses la observaron en busca de una explicación para tal idea.

-Ellos se concentraran más en ganar el siguiente concurso que en batallar entre sí.

-¿Pero los muchachos no harán trampa?-desconfió Artemisa.

-No si podemos evitarlo, además no tendría por qué ser siempre griegos contra romanos, podrían ser Hefesto/Vulcano contra Ares/Marte y así se establecería una mejor convivencia con sus hermanos.

-Entonces, así será-afirmó Zeus.

Los dioses asintieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos de acuerdo.

Los gritos en la arena continuaban, los romanos intentaban pasar desapercibidos, los griego iban de un lado para otro pidiendo a gritos su parte de dracmas y denarios.

Ciertos hijos de Hermes intentaban salir de la arena mientras a las hijas de Deméter se les era otorgado sus dracmas, claro que no llegaron demasiado lejos, Travis y Connor fueron fuertemente apresador por una hermosa planta de hojas verdes.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-sonrió macabramente Miranda.

-Teníamos un trato-les recordó Katie.

-No íbamos a ningún lado-tartamudeó Connor.

-Me duele que pienses esa de mí Katie, recuerda que lo juramos.

Las facciones de ambas se relajaron con esas palabras y los soltaron.

-Ya es hora de que cumplan su apuesta…

**Konichiwaaa! ****Hello Friends ;)**

**Aquí Otaku con un nuevo cap *movimientos semsuales* con una amiga, las mas sexy, la mas linda, las mas idiota, mi betaa! *****entra en la pasarela cual diva y manda saludos a todos* Hello Darling.**

**Por si no se han enterado (eso les pasa por no estar en el grupo de wpp ¬_¬) no tengo wi-fi, va llegar ahora tengo pero me anda limitadamente asi que no entra internet y un wifi sin internet es lo mismo que nada. Así que me escape (?) y e vine a joder la existencia! ****La use de elfo domestico n.n hasta le saque fotitus *-***** *rueda los ojo* así que vuala, le estoy robando el wifi a mi amiga (y) no les molesto más. ****Tiene que cocinarme como buena elfo doméstico ¬n¬. **** y vamos a ver pelis capas la de 50 sombras e.e ****Esa no porque le encanta spoilearme**** Alguien leyó Grey? Grey no 50 sombras de Grey Esta GENIAL :3**

**Con esto me despido xq e me armó un lio con los reviews, aparte quiero subirlo lo antes posible ñ.ñ**

**Pta: No olviden mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) su numero d cel con su código de área del país que sean xq sino agrego a cualquiera xD**

**Pta2: Guest…me falta tu código de areaaa!**

**Pta3: Los extrañaba :'3**

**Pta4: ****Algun soltero? e.e**

**Los amodora La otaku que lee libros ****y la sensual de su beta :***


	22. Reto: 50 cosas sobre mí

HOLA! Este NO es un capítulo (así que si quieres puedes ignorar esto) pero fue un reto al cual me nominó una gran amiga y escritora! Daap! *aplausos del público*

Así que estas son 50 cosas sobre mí que seguramente te olvides cuando termines de leer esto YEII!

Emmm… Nunca hice esto así que pondré todo mi empeño en que no sea patético…

Ashimori ashimoriii!

**Amo hacer deportes, pero soy muy perezosa a la hora de ir o prepararme para hacerlo.**

**Me encanta usar tacos porque me hacen sentir alta, es que con un metro cincuenta y uno no hacemos mucho viste, pero solo los que no me limitan movimiento, así que los tacos aguja están en mi lista negra.**

**Tengo memoria auditiva, así que solo me hace falta escuchar en clase para sacar buenas notas. B)**

**Jamás me he llevado materias, así que no sabría qué hacer si en algún momento eso sucediese. (/o\\)**

**¡Se esquiar y andar en snowboard! Yehaa B)**

**Amo a los niños y todos los sábados voy a una iglesia donde hacen merendero y jugamos con ellos. ñ.ñ**

**No me gusta maquillarme ni arreglarme, así que si hay un evento importante solo me delineo los ojos, me pongo rímel y, a veces, me pongo un brillo labial. *se encoje de hombros***

**Me irritan de sobremanera las faltas de ortografía, todos cometemos errores y yo también, pero que escriban "grasias", "veneficio" y "asia" (este último no me refiero al continente) o que confundan el "ahí", "hay" o "ay" me estresa en sobremanera. *suspira fastidiada***

**Me encantan los deportes de altura y que tengan cierto grado de riesgo (ni que fuera suicida).**

**Soy MUY confianzuda, así que apenas conozco a alguien y me cae bien lo considero mi amigo. Incluso si no me acuerdo su nombre xD**

**El chocolate, maní y el dulce de leche fue lo mejor que le pasó al mundo. *-***

**Jamás me desmayé en mi vida. Ser indestructible.**

**Mis primeros pasos fueron influenciados por un chupetín, porque gorda fan solo se movía por la comida xD**

**Cuando era pequeña en la primaria jugamos a inventar historias de terror, cuando me tocó a mí y relaté (era sobre una chica que la visitaba un demonio y la devoraba si la miraba o algo así) un amigo se puso a llorar y lo vinieron a buscar, al otro día fui a disculparme, pero se enojó porque "había arruinado su reputación" y me tiró por la escalera y rodé dos pisos. Pero como entrenaba desde pequeña y estaba acostumbrada a "caer" salí con unos moretones y juré vengarme **

**Entreno artes marciales desde los 5 años.**

**El 18 de diciembre (faltan 15 días) es mi cumleeee! Party hard!**

**La situación más vergonzosa que viví en mi vida fue a mediados del año pasado (tenía 14) donde sentí la mirada de todo el curso a mis espaldas, más tarde me enteré que los chicos estaban haciendo una especie de lista de los mejores traseros y pechos y yo había quedado primera en la de los traseros, en esa época era TAN inocente que me puse colorada y no socialicé con nadie. En esa época todos eran unos depravados menos yo :'c**

**AMO la playa! La mayoría de las vacaciones de verano me las paso en allí y jamás pierde su magia.**

**Me encanta VOCALOID (Len es mío perras ¬_¬) y el k-pop (BTS, Seventeen, etc…)**

**ODIO cocinar, no soy buena pero tampoco mala, me defiendo. Lo que sí me gusta es la repostería, donde saqué las habilidades de mi mami.**

**No soporto a más de la mitad de los familiares de parte de mi papá, son demasiado falsos, agrandados y soberbios.**

**Quiero estudiar abogacía o arquitectura, aunque estoy más inclinada por la primera.**

**Este año me dijeron que debería utilizar lentes de descanso porque paso mucho tiempo leyendo, escribiendo y viendo anime.**

**No me gusta mi pelo porque es lacio y demasiado fino, no se puede hacer mucho con él. ;/**

**Mis animales favoritos son los caballos, delfines y gatos.**

**No puedo dormir con medias, no sé por qué, solo no puedo.**

**Mis flores favoritas es el jazmín y el jazmín chino. Mi planta favorita es la mimosa.**

**Tengo descendencia italiana por arte de mi abuela materna.**

**Me da vergüenza ajena las niñas menos de 13 que se maquillan como arroz al revés, osea son niñas y perdieron su infancia algo que jamás podrán recuperar, quieren vivir demasiado rápido.**

**No me gusta el té y amo el café así de simple.**

**Prefiero a los hombres lobo, tigres, osos o cualquier metamorfo a los vampiros.**

**No me gusta el estampado de flores en la ropa que sean demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeñas.**

**Soy de trabajar mejor bajo presión.**

**Me caracterizo en los deportes por mi fuerte resistencia. Puedo estar peleando con alguien sin parar 5 minutos seguidos y recién ahí comenzar a agitarme.**

**Se me bajó la presión por primera vez en mi vida hace una semana cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio con 35 grados. Soy especial.**

**No soy de ver televisión y si la veo es solo por el noticiero.**

**Soy muy celosa con las personas que amo, lo que más celo es mi familia. Puedo comentar con voz dulce oraciones mordaces (Lo hice con mi abuela) a sacar de encima a alguien de mí hermano y decirle que no se le restriegue como perra en celo que podía oler su excitación a kilómetros **** y terminar con un "Agradece que estoy con mis amigos porque podría haberte roto la cara de arroz sin que te dieces cuenta"**

**Amo los animales, pero a mi mamá no mucho así que no puedo tener más de 2 en la casa :c**

**Me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje que presente a mi familia y otro con la frase "Carpe Diem"**

**No soy vergonzosa, de hecho, soy muy cara roda y desvergonzada. Por eso soy siempre la que pide números de celulares, Facebook, twitter, entre otros de chicos o chiscas para mis amigos.**

**No tuve muy buena experiencia con chicos, pues me hicieron cornuda u.u Quizás me haga cazadora ahahaha**

**ODIO los expansores, tienen idea de ¿cómo quedan? Iugh asco. No sé qué harán cuando se los quiten, en especial los que tienen los más grandes.**

**No me gusta usar faldas, pero si vestidos…soy TAN complicada.**

**Tengo marcada la pansa, no con un paquete de 6 pero tengo 2 paquetes.**

**Tengo muchos lunares, una marca de nacimiento en mi muñeca izquierda que parece un moretón y en mi muslo derecho algo parecido a la cola de una sirena. ¿Y si me convierto en una cuando cumpla años? O-O**

**Cuando me enojo mucho se me alza una ceja involuntariamente.**

**Mi mejor amigo es bisexual y no tengo nada en contra de ellos, los gays o lesbis. Al contrario, me parece algo muy tierno.**

**Mi primer "beso" fue cuando estaba jugando a la pelota (siempre femenina yo) y uno de los chicos dijo que gustaba de mi y me robó mi primer beso :'c yo me enojé y le pequé una piña XD Para que no anda robando su primer beso a una pequeña niña :c Ensima tenía 8 y en como 12 jajaja**

**Cuando fui al dentista me dijeron que no hacía falta que use braquets porque los tenía bien cuidados y yo me quede como: Bitch plese soy lo máximo ;)**

**Cuando era pequeña empecé a bailar árabe pero la chica que enseñaba se burlaba de mí y no fui más. Sólo tenía 5 años :'c**

Bien! Eso es todooo!

Actualizaré en este fin de semana!

Nos leemos para entonces ;)

Los ama La otaku que lee libros…

Pta: Nomino a "Anonimus" o si profe te toca! jeje


	23. Discusión y cartas en el asunto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XX:**** Discusión y tomando cartas en el asunto.**

-¿A dónde creen que van?-sonrió macabramente Miranda.

-Teníamos un trato-les recordó Katie.

-No íbamos a ningún lado-tartamudeó Connor.

-Me duele que pienses esa de mí Katie, recuerda que lo juramos.

Las facciones de ambas se relajaron con esas palabras y los soltaron.

-Ya es hora de que cumplan su apuesta…

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí con un pensamiento en común.-_Me arrepiento del reto._

-Seguro que las hijas de Afrodita estarán felices de ayudar.

Ambos se estremecieron de pavor ante la idea de estar entre las afiladas garras de ellas.

-Tenemos el resto de la tarde para prepararles para toda la semana.

Al día siguiente, después de un arduo trabajo de parte de las hijas de Afrodita que lo veían como un premio, sumándole a la alegría de la victoria de Silena contra Ashley, ellas se esforzaron y demostraron su potencial al máximo.

-¡Muévanse!-ordenó Miranda.

Miranda y Katie caminaban tranquilamente hacia la mesa del desayuno con dos chicos que nadie reconoció en primera instancia, pero que al reconocerlos soltaron escandalosas carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hicieron hermano?

-¡Grábenlo y súbanlo a YouTube!

-Esto es vergonzoso-murmuró Chris-. Seremos el asme reír del campamento.

Clarisse, como buena novia, intentó tranquilizarle entre risas.

-Sólo piensa en esto, si para ustedes esto es vergonzoso no me imagino como estarán ellos.

El pequeño Percy se acercó a su madre preguntándole en voz baja:-¿Por qué están vestidos así mami?

Su madre se encogió de hombros sin saberlo, él se fue decepcionado con sus nuevos amigos.

-Mami no lo sabe-se disculpó el moreno.

-No importa-sonrió el gemelo menor.

-Seguro que nuestra hermana sabe-añadió el mayor.

-Es muy inteligente-afirmaron a la vez.

Ambos tomaron sus muñecas y corrieron hacia su hermana rubia que estaba con su madre.

La rubia ni bien vio al hijo de Poseidón se sonrojó levemente.

-Ella es nuestra hermana-infló pecho orgulloso el Matthew.

-Hola-murmuró cohibido el moreno.

La rubia asintió en su dirección sin mirarle a la par que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo más intenso.

-¿Qué necesitan chicos?-dirigió su mirada hacia sus hermanos menores.

-Queríamos saber ¿Por qué llevan esas ropas?-señaló con el dedo Bobby.

La rubia elevó la vista y con la curiosidad de una niña de su edad y fue guiada por los chicos hacia los avergonzados hijos de Hermes. Ambos tenían un tono carmín en las mejillas y sus mocasines de Gucci negros –otorgados por Mitchell- parecían ser sumamente interesantes ya que no apartaban la mirada de ellos.

Travis traía puesto una camisa de vestir blanca con pajarita negra y saco del mismo color, pantalón de vestir a juego que resaltaba su redondeado trasero por todo el entrenamiento.

Connor al igual que su hermano, traía una camisa de vestir pero color negra con detalles en blanco, un saco negro y corbata roja que resaltaba notablemente.

Sus cabellos fueron peinados con gel hacia atrás, quedando de una manera extraña y ocasionando que no pudieras apartar la vista de allí.

La pequeña Annabeth comenzó a analizar paso por paso cada paso y gesto que hacían estos.

-Al final el día tendré una respuesta verídica-les informó a sus hermanos y al ojiverde.

-¿Verídica?-preguntaron los tres a la vez.

La rubia suspiró.-Real y concisa.

-¿Concisa?-volvieron a preguntar.

-Solo…tendré una respuesta al final del día.

Los tres asintieron aún algo confundidos y la niña se alejó hacia sus hermanos rubios.

Por otro lado, Hermes esquivaba la mirada burlesca de Apolo y Deméter. Afrodita sonrió orgullosa del trabajo de sus hijos griegos.

-Creo que es hora de leer ¿No?-preguntó con voz temblorosa, Hermes.

-¿Tú crees?-sonrió con malicia Afrodita-Los niños no terminaron de desayunar aún.

La diosa señaló a los mayores que habían dejado de comer para murmurar entre sí, sacar fotos y demás evidencias para torturar a los hermanos.

-Pues no los veo con intenciones de comer.

-Se están entreteniendo, son jóvenes déjalos en paz-intervino Deméter.

-_Hice lo que pude chicos_-pensó con tristeza su padre.

Las burlas continuaron un rato hasta que Hera se cansó del griterío y le pidió/exigió a su marido que comenzara la lectura.

Las hijas de Deméter se pusieron de pie y los chicos le siguieron detrás como perros falderos, no hacía falta decir que las cazadoras estaban planteándose la idea de sumarlas a la caza.

Al llegar a la sala de trono, Hestia, hizo aparecer múltiples sillas almohadones en los que inmediatamente todos se sentaron.

-¿Quién leerá?-preguntó exasperada la reina de los dioses.

Los romanos se negaron rotundamente a leer luego de aquel catastrófico momento, la derrota ante los griegos, y los dioses estaban muy ocupados murmurando entre sí para ponerse a leer.

-Travis con placer leerá este capítulo-tomó la palabra rápidamente Katie.

-Y Connor leerá el siguiente ¿Verdad?

Ambas hermanas Gardner sonrieron con inocencia para quien les observaba, pero los Stoll sabían detrás de eso había una orden que debía ser cumplida a menos que quisieran sufrir las consecuencias.

-Por supuesto-intentó sonreír con nerviosismo.

Travis se puso de pie y, con la velocidad con la que se caracterizaban los hijos de Hermes, fue en busca del libro a manos de la diosa y volvió junto a su "dueña" en un parpadeo.

Todos estos movimientos fueron analizados detalladamente por una pequeña rubia de ojos grises que anotaba tranquilamente todo lo que veía en una pequeña libreta, otorgada por sus hermanos, para resolver una incógnita que calaba en sus nervios y si no lo resolvía no podría dormir hoy en la noche hasta averiguarlo.

Travis carraspeó.

**Capítulo 18**

**PROBAMOS CAMAS DE AGUA.**

-Como siempre los títulos carecen de sentido-rodó los ojos Malcom.

-Pero toman sentido a medida que vamos leyendo-le recuerda Lacy.

Los hermanos del rubio miraron fijamente a la chica sorprendidos.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que harán en esa cama?-ríe pervertidamente Drew.

Piper, Silena, Mitchell y Lacy que estaban lo suficientemente para escuchar a su hermana se tornaron de un profundo escarlata.

Los chicos de la cabaña 6, que estaban algo alejados, miraron extrañados como Mitchell retenía a Lacy para que no le rebanara la cabellera a la ex capitana de la cabaña.

-Pervert!-gritó Lacy enfadada-Ne pouvez-vous arrêter vos pensées lubriques?

(NA: Lo que Lacy dijo fue: "¡Pervertida! ¿No puedes callar tus libidinosos pensamientos?")

-Pas ma faute si tu es une honte pour nous, puisque vous brancher avec le renard Piper a cessé d'être ma sœur-sonrió con malicia en la última oración.

Sus hermanos/as griegos/romanos y madre soltaron uno jadeo alarmados. Piper, Silena y Mitchell corrieron hacia la agredida que miraba a su hermana con desolación y los ojos aguados en lágrimas no derramadas.

Los hijos de Atenea que hablaban francés observaron conmocionados la escena.

-Comment pourriez-vous dire quelque chose comme ça?-chilló Afrodita.

(NA: Afrodita chilla: "¿Cómo pudiste decir algo como eso?")

Los demás no tenían idea de lo que hablaban, pero por el rostro angustiado de la diosa del amor y sorpresivo de Atenea y sus hijos daban por hecho que algo malo fue dicho por Drew.

-Eh bien maman que je veux dire-señaló a Silena-, elle est un traître, il a quitté sa famille mourir.

(NA: "Pues mamá te explico, ella es una traidora, dejó a su familia morir")

-Elle fait semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il est pas. Il est un faux!-chilló molesta, sus hermanos se movieron incómodos en sus lugares.

(NA : Lo dicho es :- Ella, se hace pasar por alguien que no es. ¡Es una falsa!)

\- Et enfin! Le pire de tous!-Dirigió su mirada foribunda a Piper-Broke Girls le code! Elle a été engagé pour le garçon qu'elle aimait!

(NA: Y para finalizar esto:-¡Y por último! ¡La peor de todas! ¡Rompió el código de chicas! ¡Se puso de novia con el chico que amaba!)

-Vous ne l'aime pas!-se defendió la agredida visiblemente molesta.

(NA : -¡Tú no lo amas!)

-Comment êtes -vous sûr de ta?-preguntó Drew.

(NA : ¿Cómo estás tan segura ?)

Piper se quedó tiesa en el lugar. Jason se le acercó preocupado y miró ceñudo a la hermana de su novia. Rápidamente, Clarisse y Charles tomaron a Silena, Mitchell se acercó a Lacy.

Drew no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a su desarreglada hermana, aunque el conflicto había comenzado por otra de ellas. Jason sin comprender lo que sucedía tomaba la cintura de su novia protectoramente.

Por otro lado, la mejor amiga y novio de Silena la habían apartado de sus hermanos. Mitchell intentaba llevar a Lacy, pero esta parecía lo bastante destrozada para no ponerse de pie y que su hermano la alzara estilo princesa y la llevara con los demás.

-¡Basta ya!-se hizo oír Hera-¡Nadie entiende de lo que hablan! ¡Dejen sus problemas para luego!

Los espectadores saltaron de sus asientos sorprendidos por el arrebato de la diosa.

-Tiene razón-dijo despreocupada Drew-, no es necesario parar la lectura por tan poca cosa.

Las tres hermanas se estremecieron entre los brazos de la persona que las consolaban.

Los dioses observaban preocupados el desenlace que tuvo esa confrontación, los únicos que habían comprendido lo dicho eran Atenea, Artemisa –porque tenía algunas cazadoras que hablaban francés- y Afrodita. Los demás dioses fijaban su mirada en Atenea esperando una explicación que no iba a suceder.

Afrodita lucía terriblemente triste y sorprendida. –No se preocupen-les susurró en su mente a sus tres hijas llorosas-, todo se solucionará, seguro que no lo decía enserio.

Más que consolarlas, parecía querer convencerse de que nada de lo sucedido hace segundos hubiera sido dicho con intensión de herir. Que su hija, Drew, se arrepintiera y sintiera culpa por lo dicho y rogara el perdón de las otras. Pero ella, se encontraba regocijándose y alardeando junto a sus hermanos.

La diosa cerró sus delicadas manos en puños y mordió sus labios con nerviosismo. Se supone que era la diosa del amor ¿por qué sus hijas no transmitían amor a los demás? ¿Por qué se herían entre ellas? ¿Y el amor de hermanas dónde estaba? ¿Quizás había hecho algo mal? ¿Tendría que haber dejado de consentirlas con las ropas de Gucci? ¿Eso las transformaba en personas materialistas? ¿Cómo era posible? Sus hijas deberían de preocuparse por los demás, siempre habían sido así, ellas les ayudaban con sus sentimientos y orientaban a los que no tenían idea sobre el amor –principalmente los hijos de su amado esposo-, la principal preocupación de sus hijos siempre fue la felicidad del campamento ¿qué había cambiado con el pasar de los años?

Hera le lanza una mala mirada al hijo de Hermes, este carraspea por el silencio incómodo y toma el libro que Katie había traído con sus ramas.

**Fue idea de Annabeth.**

-¿Qué hiciste Percy?-preguntó divertida Rachel.

-Yo no hice nada malo-alzó las manos sobre su cabeza.

Eso destensionó un poco el ambiente. Pero los hijos de la diosa seguían tensos en sus sitios.

**En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor.**

**-A Los Ángeles, por favor.**

-¿Con qué van a pagarle?-preguntó Apolo.

**El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso.**

—**Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendréis que pagarme por adelantado.**

—**¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? —preguntó Annabeth.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas.**

**Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo.**

-Con su suerte seguro que no funciona-rio Ares con un deje de maldad.

—**Pásela —le animó Annabeth.**

**Lo hizo.**

**El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito. **

-¡Quiero una de esas!-chillaron todos.

-Todas las piezas y herramientas que podríamos comprar…

-Todos los libros…

-Producto de belleza…

-Armas…

-Arcos nuevos...

-Comida…

-Almohadas de plumas…

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos algo temerosos de que sus hijos se adentraran al Loto solo por la tarjeta.

—**¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles… esto, alteza?**

-Oh, ten por seguro que eso le gustó-aseguró la hija de Zeus.

Los hermanos y hermanas de la rubia asintieron en concordancia.

—**Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. —Annabeth se irguió en el asiento, muy ufana con lo de «alteza» nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio.**

-No creo que haya sido una buena idea-se sincronizaron griegos y romanos.

-Definitivamente no-asintió Atenea en dirección a los griegos.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño indignados.

**Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello.**

-¡Hasta Percy se dio cuenta!-alzó los brazos en un gesto dramático, Valdez.

-Dime que llegaron sanos y salvos-ordenó Atenea al sátiro.

Grover se estremeció en lugar y se limitó a asentir temblorosamente.

**El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave.**

Ares sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba andar en su motocicleta a altas velocidades, cuando su hermano la tuviera lista se prometió ir a dar una vuelta en ella. Aunque no era lo mismo ir a alta velocidad esquivando objeto en movimiento, eso era sin duda mejor. Quizás tendría que esperar a que las Moiras reanudaran el tiempo.

**En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. **

-Eso fue por estar mucho tiempo expuesto a los efectos del Casino Loto-explicó Nico.

**El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria. **

El hijo de Hades asintió con la cabeza conforme.

**No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba seguro de que era alguien que conocía. **

Los griegos gruñeron enfadados. Aunque el final fue favorable, nadie perdonaría al traidor, así como así, muchas vidas se perdieron por su culpa después de todo.

**El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor». Había usado un nombre o título especial…**

-El retorcido-hizo una mueca Atenea.

-No podemos dejar que eso pase-murmuró Zeus.

Los demás dioses que le habían oído asintieron de acuerdo.

—**¿El Silencioso? —sugirió Annabeth—. ¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades.**

-¿Plutón?-se escucharon murmullos disgustados.

-Plutón es su contraparte romana, no apodos-frunció el ceño Jason.

-Amor, recuerda que en ese tiempo Anne no tenía idea de ustedes-le recordó Piper.

El romano asintió ante lo dicho y estrechó su abrazo con la castaña.

Drew, por otro lado, fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana.

—**A lo mejor —dije, pero no parecía ninguno de los dos.**

-Quizas…si puede ser-asintió Hades como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo-Porque NO lo hice.

Los mortales se estremecieron en sus lugares por la contundencia de las palabras del dios del inframundo.

—**Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades —intervino Grover—. Así suelen describirlo.**

Hades bufó.

**Meneé la cabeza.**

—**Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso… No sé. ****Es ****que no sonaba como la voz de un dios.**

-¿Y a qué suena la voz de un dios?-preguntó Apolo.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder.

-Se podría decir que destila poder, pero suena diferente por cada dios que hable. Así que no estamos del todo seguros.

Malcom suspiró aliviado al ver que los dioses se vieron satisfechos por su respuesta.

**Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos.**

-_Seguro que ya lo sospechaba_-pensaban sus hermanos a la par que miraban a su hermanita que no perdía detalle sobre los Stoll.

**-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunté.**

**-Eh...nada. Solo que...No, tiene que ser Hades.**

-Gracias por el voto de confianza-rodó los ojos fastidiado el dios.

-Bueno...mírale el lado positivo a esto-intentó alegrarle Hazel-, cuando se den cuenta se lo podrás echar en cara.

El dios le sonrió a su hija agradecido. Perséfone se tomó la molestia de fulminar a los romanos que lucían recios a creer las palabras de su amado esposo.

**Quizás envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal.**

Atenea asintió con la cabeza a lo mencionado por su hija.

**-¿Cómo qué?**

**-No.…no lo sé-dijo-. Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo...Me refiero a que pudieron haber salido mal muchas cosas.**

-Demasiadas cosas-añadió Atenea-, podría haberlo perdido y...

Artemisa hizo callar a su amiga al ver la mirada de cólera del dueño del arma robada.

-_Si llegaron a perder o arruinar mi rayo..._-gruñía el dios en su mente.

**Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió.**

Los presentes se tensaron en sus lugares esperando la reacción de Zeus.

Hera se acercó dudando a su marido y empezó a hacerle unos masajes en sus hombros y susurrarle a oído palabras relajantes.

Hera le hizo un gesto imperceptible al hijo de Hermes para que continuara leyendo.

**En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades.**

Perséfone imitó a su cuñada y comenzó a relajar a su esposo con caricias y palabras suaves.

Poseidón hizo un pequeño puchero al recibir la negativa de la avergonzada mortal, la cual, se negaba a hacer esa tarea.

-_Aunque ya lo había hecho_-se sonrojó-_. Solo espero que él no se entere._

**Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó.**

Los romanos asintieron, ignorando la mirada furiosa de la diosa ecologista.

**Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús.**

-_No puedo creer que la hija de la artesana sepa tanto_-pensaba Braiden.

**Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. -Annabeth había palidecido.**

Atenea reaccionó de la misma manera que su hija del futuro y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su tío.

**-Pero si ya hubiera recuperado el rayo-contesté -, ¿Por qué habría de enviarme al inframundo?**

-Para hacer un intercambio-rodaron los ojos los hijos de la guerra, tanto griegos como romanos.

-Rehenes-contestó Clarisse a la muda pregunta de los demás.

Los que comprendieron asintieron de acuerdo con la castaña y los que no fruncieron el ceño.

-Ya saben, como en los asaltos, se utiliza a los rehenes para conseguir lo que quieren-explicó con facilidad Braiden.

**-Para amenazar a Hades-sugirió Grover-. Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre.**

Grover sonrió orgullo de haberlo pensado y que solo los hijos de Atenea y Ares lo descubrieron.

-_Soy un genio_-pensó con arrogancia.

-Tienes unos pensamientos muy perturbadores para ser cabra-silbó sorprendida Thalía.

Nico fulminó con la mirada a su prima, él también lo había pensado pero ni que fueran tan perturbadores.

-_Se nota que no convivió con Alecto_-tembló levemente por el simple hecho de recordarlo.

**Dejé escapar un silbido.**

**-Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser cabra.**

Thalía chillo de "horror" al ver la coincidencia entre su primo y ella.

-Nunca volveré a ser la misma-dramatizó.

Algunos soltaron risitas por las ocurrencias de la hija de Zeus y volvieron su atención a la lectura.

**-Vaya, gracias.**

Grover rodó los ojos, de acuerdo con su yo pasado.

**-Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos-repuse-. Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?**

Los romanos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí intentando descifrar el enigma del objeto robado.

-_Por favor, que esté equivocada_-pensaba Atenea. Aunque ella misma sabía que no lo estaba e intentaba engañarse a sí misma.

**Grover meneó la cabeza. Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese.**

Los romanos miraron a la rubia con sospecha, al parecer la pequeña lo había descubierto. Ellos no iban a ser menos y también lo averiguarían.

-Pero como todos sabemos-Grover hizo un gesto restándole importancia-, Percy si conjugó su pregunta.

Los griegos y mortales soltaron risitas viendo al pelinegro que les miraba sin comprender con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas por recibir tanta atención.

**-Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? -le pregunté-. Vamos, si no es Hades.**

-Y no lo soy-volvió a aclarar el dios.

Los romanos entraron en duda, no estaban del todo seguros de que Plutón no fuera el responsable, aunque si lo estaban en que la persona del foso estaba involucrada.

**-Percy...no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades...No; tiene que ser Hades.**

El nombrado bufó.

Perséfone inició nuevamente los susurros en el oído de su esposo con la finalidad de calmarle.

**Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.**

**Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial. Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando. **

-Agh, eso es horrible-gruñó Katie.

-Eso me suena a dislexia-bufó Nico.

Hazel asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

-¿Tan horrible es la dislexia?-preguntó Frank.

Los mestizos asintieron, algunos fastidiados y otros envidiosos.

-Al menos miren el lado positivo-intentó apaciguar las malas miradas en sí el hijo de Marte-, ustedes solo tienen que practicar para entender y hablar fluidamente, yo tardé años en hacerlo.

Algunos se calmaron con estas palabras, pero, desgraciadamente para él, la mayoría lucían enfadados.

**Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más seguro estaba de que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta. **

-Desde hoy en adelante, ese niño será mi sobrino favorito-le dijo a Poseidón.

El dios de los mares no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Teseo hacia un puchero y "lloraba" desconsoladamente en los brazos de Perseo.

-Y yo que iba a hacerle compañía con mi inigualable presencia-argumentaba.

**Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso.**

-Deberías de hacerle más caso a tus instintos, sesos de algas-susurró la teniente del futuro.

**El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. **

-No me defraudes renacuajo-entrecerró los ojos hacia el pequeño.

Percy despegó su vista del hijo de Hermes, buscando la mirada que le ponía los pelos de punta.

**Si llegábamos allí y descubrimos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos. La fecha límite del solsticio habría acabado y la guerra empezaría.**

-No hay que pensar negativamente-habló suavemente Hestia.

-Pero, la misión va a fallar. Yo no tengo el cacharro-dijo con seguridad Hades-. Aún no sé qué me ofende más, que me acusen de tener ese cacharro o el deseo de que sea el causante del robo.

-Tío-intervino Atenea-, por el bien de los dioses y mortales deseamos que seas tú. Porque si no lo tienes tú…

Un silencio incómodo arremetió en la Sala de Tronos, el cual fue interrumpido por la varonil voz del Stoll.

**-La respuesta está en el inframundo-aseguró Annabeth-. Has visto espíritus de muertos, Percy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. **

-En eso tiene razón-llamó la atención Hazel-. No me malinterpreten-alzó la voz-, me refiero a que hay muchos lugares en los cuales hay espíritus-Nico asintió-, pero, la descripción sí es del Inframundo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Hades se debatía entre lanzar una mirada fulminante a los mortales –más específicamente a los romanos- o hacer una rabieta y castigar a su hija. La primera fue la ganadora.

**Estamos en el buen camino.**

**Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme. **

-Es muy difícil que se concentre en algo-rio Grover.

**Había demasiados factores desconocidos. Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia. **

-¡Eso es imposible!-se escandalizaron los búhos.

-Imposible y Percy en la misma oración-negó con la cabeza añadiendo un sonido de resignación-, creo que ya descubrimos hace tiempo que no se llevaban bien.

Muchos rieron sorprendidos de ver que el comentario provenía del entrenador de héroes, Quirón.

**Y créeme eso lo he hecho varias veces.**

Leo alzó sus palmas al techo señalando incrédulo a lo leído: -¡Para eso no estudies!

Los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio y su padre asintieron de acuerdo con el usuario fuego y, Apolo y sus hijos –tanto griegos como romanos- soltaban risitas. Por el contrario, Atenea y sus chicos/as (NA: Para no andar repitiendo a cada rato hijo pff) les lanzaban una mirada fulminante.

**El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna.**

-En momento como este es que siento lástima por Percy-susurró Reyna.

Los cercanos a la pretora mostraron su acuerdo con ella.

-Deberías de quitar esos pensamientos-se cruzó de brazo Phoebe-, no será la última vez que se enfrente a un monstruo y si en todas va a reaccionar mal…

Phoebe tragó saliva al notar las miradas matadoras que le enviaban los amigos cercanos del héroe.

-Ella no lo quiso decir como ofensa-saltó en su defensa la actual teniente de Artemisa-, ella solo intentó decir que debería de acostumbrarse a las consecuencias de una batalla porque podría perjudicarle, más si es un hijo de los tres grandes.

Zoë traía las mejillas sonrosadas por la velocidad en la que defendió a su amiga. Orión intentó vanamente de tranquilizarla. Los demás asintieron algo desconfiados, solo porque esas palabras habían sido dichas por una cazadora.

**Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor.**

-Tengo que encargarme-murmuró Poseidón-. ¿Qué está haciendo mi yo futuro que no arregla eso?

-Te debes de estar encargando de algo peor-intentó tranquilizarle Deméter-, y no olvides que estás siendo acusado de ladrón.

El dios asintió a lo dicho por su hermana, pero aún seguía algo culpable al no poder resolver eso.

-Yo ayudaré-agregó Perséfone.

Deméter le agradeció a su hija con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una mirada que solo las madres pueden brindarles a sus hijos.

**Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta. **

-Amo surfear-suspiró Piper.

-Yo también-asintió la oráculo-. Percy me enseñó.

-¿Percy sabe surfear?-preguntaron varios.

-Es un hijo de Poseidón-rodó los ojos Thalía-, no hay nada que tenga relación al mar que Percy haga mal.

-Es cierto, además es un buen profesor-sonrió de lado al oír los gritos emocionados del sector femenino-, lástima que es muy despistado.

Will se sorprendió a si mismo por no verse celoso o ligeramente molesto por las insinuaciones de la pelirroja.

Katie bufó molesta al oír los alaridos de las "cotorras", como si su hermano se fuera a fijar en esas.

**Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.**

—**¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

-Te sumerges-dijo con obviedad Teseo.

Los demás, en especial los romanos, les miraron incrédulos.

Orión golpeó la cabeza de su hermano.

-Para ellos no es normal tonto.

-No, pero te acostumbras a ver a tu amigo tirarse en picada-se encogió de hombros el señor de lo salvaje.

Hazel y Frank asintieron recordando cuando ellos fueron de misión con el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Aunque aún no se acostumbraban del todo.

-¿Cómo que no es normal?-preguntó atónito.

Las cazadoras murmuraban entre ellas lo ignorante que podían llegar a ser los hombres.

-Ya sabemos de quien heredó la inteligencia el chico-negaba con la cabeza Atenea.

**El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol.**

Los hijos de Apolo/Febo y Rachel suspiraron imaginando los lindos colores que ocasionaban la mezcla de colores de los rayos del sol y el agua. Omitiendo la contaminación que tendría el mar.

**Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, **

Sally suspiró anhelante de algo que, lastimosamente, no tendría nunca. Aunque no podría negar que esos momentos en la playa fueron de los mejores en su vida, tanto con su hijo como el padre de este.

**en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente. ¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello? **

-Es algo simple, la mayoría del tiempo, solo que es demasiado trabajoso-gruñó con fastidio-, no hace falta decir que el principal problema es la contaminación. Ya es casi algo tan importante como el control de las sirenas en el Triángulo de la Bermudas. Y eso, es sumamente difícil.

-¿Sirenas?-preguntaron los romanos.

-¿Qué nunca leyeron Odiseo?-bufó Atenea.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño a la diosa, más eran sensatos y no farfullaron algo en contra de la diosa y se mantuvieron callados.

**Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua. **

-De hecho…

-Nadie quiere oír la cantidad exacta de mi poderío, gracias-intervino Poseidón.

Atenea frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ofendida. El dios de los mares soltó el aire aliviado, no quería oír a su hermano menor hablar sobre sus poderes en el cielo y lo "avasallantes" que eran.

**¿Cómo podía yo ser el hijo de alguien tan poderoso?**

-Podrías ser más fuerte si fueras mi hijo-dijo con "modestia" el rey de los dioses-, como Heracles.

Zoë frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada letal al recién mencionado que se inclinaba con aires de grandeza.

-No te preocupes, Percy acabará con él-hizo una mueca al ver como Octavian chiflaba al dios.

Zoë le sostuvo la mirada de confusión a Thalía hasta ser opacada por la determinación de ella.

**Me metí en las olas.**

-¡Si!-alzó el puño Teseo.

Perseo negaba con la cabeza decepcionado del comportamiento de su amigo a la par que Orión sermoneaba a su hermano.

—**¡Percy! —llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

-No ves que está bailando ballet-rodó los ojos Octavian.

Varios le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias, pero la mayoría simplemente le ignoró

**Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.**

**Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:**

—**¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!**

**En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.**

Los familiares divinos cercanos a Percy escucharon atentamente su primera vez en el mar con consciencia de quien era. (NA: Recuerden que el Mississipi es un río)

**Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. **

Teseo era el único en la sala que negaba la afirmación de su hermano menor.

**Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué… No había duda, respiraba con normalidad.**

-Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que les pasara algo en mis dominios-afirmó seguro el padre a sus hijos presentes que le prestaban absoluta atención.

El pequeño Percy sonrió y abrazó a su padre quien lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo.

**Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo. Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban.**

Los hijos de Atenea murmuraban entre ellos las habilidades de Percy como semidiós. Mientras los demás escucharon atentos y sorprendidos por esas extrañas habilidades, el único que podía entender cómo se sentía era Jason, ya que el pasaba algo similar con el control de las brisas.

**Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil. **

Varios se alertaron por las palabras dichas por Travis pensando que el héroe del Olimpo se habría encontrado con un arquetipo.

**Junto a mí había un tiburón **

Muchos contuvieron la respiración por acto reflejo, olvidando el hecho de que estos le obedecían al mestizo o simplemente no tenían conocimiento de lo anterior dicho.

**mako **

Los que sabían el tipo de tiburón y no eran hermanos/padre de Percy jadearon sonoramente.

**de un metro y medio de longitud.**

-Oh vamos, es sólo un bebé-se quejó Poseidón-. Los tiburones mako promedio miden 4 metros.

-Tío-le calló Atenea-, los tiburones mako no serán peligrosos para ti o tus hijos, pero sí para los demás, estos tiburones atacan sin provocación previa, son caníbales. Pueden comerse ballenas pequeñas y peces espada enteros, sin mencionar que son los más rápidos del océano a excepción de los monstruos mitológicos.

Poseidón asintió algo avergonzado, aunque por la expresión fastidiosa de Orión y Perseo, se notaba a leguas que Teseo no comprendía.

**Pero el bicho no atacaba. **

-No es un bicho-frunció el ceño Teseo.

Le ofendía mucho que degradaran a cualquiera de los seres habitantes del océano y demás extensiones.

-No creo que lo haya dicho como ofensa-le acompañaba Orión-, o al menos eso quiero creer.

**Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito. **

-Eso es tétrico-susurró la pequeña Annabeth.

Los cercanos a la rubia asintieron e hicieron muecas en su rostro.

-Que tierno-se enterneció Teseo.

Orión ya había desistido a la idea de que su hermano fuera normal. Es más, se preguntaba como Hades le aguantaba tanto rato en su palacio cuando su sobrino estaba aburrido.

**Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. **(Insertar estremecimiento de los presentes que no tienen relación con el mar)** Me así a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. **

-Que amable-sonrió Teseo.

Orión hizo un puchero, a él jamás le llevaron los animales por su gran tamaño. Y, aunque se ofrecieran, les rechazaba pues no quería que se lastimasen.

**Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. **

Thalía tragó duro. Puede que se encontrara en el mar, pero no lo era muy difícil pensar que se encontraba sobre un edificio.

**Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí.**

Zeus observó preocupado a su hija que lucía algo pálida.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?_-le preguntó en su mente.

La cazadora alzó la mirada bruscamente y asintió débilmente.

El dios frunció el ceño al notar la mentira de su hija.

-_Si quieres algo solo pídelo. ¿Quieres que cancele la lectura?_

Ella abrió los ojos aterrada y negó con la cabeza.

**La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima. **

El padre de Thalía comenzó a enviar pequeñas brisas de aire fresco en su rostro para intentar aliviarle.

**Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado **

Los dioses y algunos mestizos asintieron.

**y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. **

-Pero si respirar bajo el agua es lo más normal-rodó los ojos con sarcasmo Leo.

Connor abrió su boca para añadir algo, pero la mirada vigilante de Miranda lo calló al instante. Este detalle no fue pasado por alto por la menor hija de Atenea

Teseo asentía a las palabras dichas por el hijo de Hefesto con seriedad.

**Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.**

-No hay límite-respondió a la pregunta muda Poseidón-, pero no me gustaría que lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Teseo que ya estaba armando una lista de cosas que se llevaría al fondo del mar

-Monstruos-respondió sin más.

El pequeño Percy cerró sus manitas con temor alrededor de la camisa hawaiana de su padre. Este le sonrió calurosamente asegurándole que nada malo pasaría.

**Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:**

—**Percy Jackson.**

-Y… ¿Estaba buena?-preguntó Apolo quien había estado mucho tiempo callado según su opinión.

Artemisa le lanzó una flecha que pudo esquivar por los pelos, solo porque ya se la esperaba.

**Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba.**

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta hermano-sonrió divertido Hermes.

**Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. **

-Como dije, es un simple bebé.

**La dama submarina me sonrió.**

—**Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho.**

**No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.**

-¿Por qué la reverencia?-preguntó Teseo.

-Eres un príncipe Percy, no tienes por qué hacerlo-le explicó Perseo.

-Que idiota-murmuró Heracles.

-Pero los príncipes tienen sus princesas-respondió el moreno.

-Pues tendrás que encontrarla-le animó el de cabello color arena.

Percy desvió su mirada un poco y observar a su rubia amiga que no dejaba de analizar a los hermanos Stoll. La apartó rápidamente al ver que esta se sentía observada y buscaba al causante de esa sensación desagradable.

La sonrisa del asesino del Minotauro se volvió algo forzosa, no quería que su hermano cometiera el mismo error que él al enamorarse de un imposible.

—**¿Sois la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?**

—**Sí, niño. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.**

-Son muy buenas-sonrió con tristeza Poseidón-, es una lástima que su hogar se vea amenazado por los humanos.

Los dioses ecologista asintieron a las palabras de su familiar.

-Siempre nos brindan ayuda si lo necesitamos-murmuró una cazadora.

—**¿Y vos sí le servís en su corte?**

**Asintió.**

—**Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés.**

El padre del mencionado le sacudió el cabello orgulloso.

**De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era un niño, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. **

Percy abrió sus pequeños ojos al recordar a las mujeres que les sonreían.

-Eran muy buenas-aplaudió con sus manitos.

Las mujeres no pudieron evitar arrullar de ternura al ver al menor.

**Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello.**

Sally negó divertida, ella recordó que cuando su hijo las presentó y no paró de hablar de ellas todo el día y luego se olvidó del suceso.

—**Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí —dije—, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?**

-No podemos demostrar preferencias-susurró tristemente Deméter-. Menos con nuestros hijos.

-Eso traería conflictos entre nosotros y viviríamos en guerra-explicó Atenea al ver los rostros de algunos presentes.

**Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.**

—**No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente —me aconsejó la nereida—. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos.**

-Tienes buenos sirvientes que te aprecian tío P.

-Tú también Hermes.

-Es verdad-apoyó Marta a su dueño.

-Como nosotros-se alzó George-, por eso merecemos unas ratas y galletas ¿verdad?

El dios de los viajeros rodó los ojos divertido, prometiéndole a su serpiente unas galletas o serpientes.

—**¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?**

-No-murmuró un hijo de Asclespio-, pero al menos ahora sabemos la razón.

—**Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo.**

-En realidad no es un regalo si hay que pagar por ello después-comentó un hijo de Eris.

Los dioses se miraron entre sí algo incómodos.

**Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.**

-Esas perlas son…

-Sí, no querría que mi hijo quedara atrapado en tus dominios, por más que seas mi hermano.

-¡Pero si yo estoy en sus dominios!-hizo un puchero Teseo.

-Pero tú…-susurró muy bajo que siquiera Percy, el cual estaba en su regazo, pudo escuchar.

Katie codeó a Travis, quien estaba a su lado, para que continuara con la lectura.

—**Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades —prosiguió—. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, **

-Mi hijo-dijo Apolo-, es una lástima que haya sido impaciente.

Hermes consoló a su amigo por la pérdida de su hijo, puesto que lo perdió en el mismo segundo en el que se volteó a ver a su amada y se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

**que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, **

Heracles sonrió arrogante alzando sus brazos y mostrando sus abominables músculos.

**dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, **

-¿Houdini?-preguntaron muchos sorprendidos.

-Hijo de Hécate-explicó Atenea.

-Trivia para los romanos-añadió Malcom.

Los romanos asintieron sorprendidos.

**que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. **

Nico se estremeció ante la mera mención de aquel escalofriante lugar. Los amigos y parientes cercanos de Annabeth y Percy se le aguaron los ojos y algunos soltaron chillidos y/o rompieron en llanto.

Los dioses les miraron preocupados y esperaron a que se calmasen. Atenea frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba y en verdad esperaba que nadie haya caído en aquel horrible lugar. Aunque todo indicaba que Percy era el desafortunado, sino ¿por qué leerían sobre él en primer lugar?

**¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?**

-Claro que no-fanfarroneó Heracles.

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta que de pequeño asesinó con sus manitos de bebé una serpiente al igual que tú, no podría negar que no tenga fuerza-sonrió maliciosa Zoë. (NA: Torn down for what! Tututututu Chu chan chu chuan! tutututu)

El hijo de Zeus rechinó los dientes. Un sonriente Travis continuó con la lectura feliz de que alguien callara al idiota. Por otro lado, las cazadoras ovacionaban a su teniente.

—**Yo… pues no, señora.**

-Aún no lo sabes, sesos de algas-musitó Thalía ya mejorada del mareo.

—**Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. **

-¡Bien dicho señorita Nereida!-aclamaron los más pequeños que se entrenaron oyendo las proezas del semidiós.

**Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, **

Atenea suspiró al darse cuenta que lo más probable es que no estuviera errada, aunque deseaba que su hija no apareciera tanto en los libros, aunque tampoco podía hacer oídos sordos a la presencia de su hija.

-Que razón tenía sobre lo de futuro terrible-soltó un suspiro Piper.

Jason la abrazó con fuerza murmurándole palabras de aliento.

**si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. **

-Ni nunca si está en mi mano el evitarlo-afirmó él.

**Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies.**

—**¿Qué pasará?**

—**Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.**

—**¿Qué hay de la advertencia?**

Atenea prestó especial atención a la repuesta de esa pregunta.

**Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.**

—**Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson.**

-Hey, que no soy así, sólo con quienes se lo merecen-se cruzó de brazos.

-Tío recuerda la situación en la que estás, además, hay cierta posibilidad de que te hayan robado…

-¿Robado?-preguntó Hades- ¿A qué te refieres Atenea?

-Lo descubriremos con los libros-murmuró pensativa.

Hades iba a rebatir lo dicho, pero Perséfone intervino.

**Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.**

—**¡Espera! —grité—. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?**

Atenea abrió los ojos como platos y volteó su rostro hacia Ares.

-_Pero él no haría algo como eso. Es demasiado arriesgado y hay grandes posibilidades de que lo descubran y pierda su cargo de Olímpico. A menos que…él fuera influenciado._

La diosa soltó un pequeño chillido que llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Padre-se recompuso rápidamente-, tenemos que hablar.

-¿No puede esperar?

La diosa negó con seriedad. -Sería mejor hacer una junta.

Los demás dioses le observaron preocupados o intrigados.

Zeus asintió notando la gravedad del asunto.

-Se pausará la lectura de momento, tienen la tarde libre-ordenó el rey de los dioses.

Los mortales se pusieron de pie y se retiraron del salón seguidos de Quirón, Heracles, los resucitados y las cazadoras.

-Hestia quédate-ordenó Zeus-, sabes que tu opinión es tomada en cuenta.

La diosa asintió avergonzada y tomó la apariencia de una mujer de 20 años.

-Que alguien despierte a Dionisio-gruñó Hera.

Poseidón invocó una gran ola que despertó al dios de la locura en segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Comienza hija-cedió la palabra el rey.

La diosa de la sabiduría alzó el mentón y con voz clara inició.

**Konbawa! (Buenas noches en forma de bienvenida, sino sería oyasumi ;D)**

**Qué tal les pareció?**

**He de admitir que tenía como idea principal terminar el cap, pero por el camino se me ocurrió esto y aquí lo teneis.**

**El próximo capítulo no habrá lectura y será la conversación de los dioses e interacciones la cuales solicité por wpp (whatsapp) ventajas de estar en el súper grupo B)**

**También quiero disculparme por el tiempo tomado (tengo mil escusas, pero si comenzara esto sería más largo que el mismísimo cap) y anunciar un comunicado ¡súper ultra mega genial! Voy a cumlir años titititititti bueno a ustedes no les afecta, pero a mí sí! Pero no importa xD así que supongo que subiré el cap para mi cumple e.e**

**Si no lo saben es el 18 de diciembre…abajo les voy a poner mi dirección para que vengan a mi super party hard y manden sus regaos wee (*)**

**Bueno…creo que eso es todo! Ah algo más!**

**Voy a comenzar a responder los reviews que me mandan a través de MP porque si no se me olvidan de lo que me ponen xD Eso para los que tienen cuenta y los que no…lástima. ¡No, es broma! Les responderé abajo, pero tendrán que revisar que pusieron xD**

**Y otra cosa más! (q cabeza la mía)**

**Quiero que sepan que en verdad quiero terminar la saga de libros, y por esa razón se darán cuenta que escribo MUY lento (con énfasis en MUY) pero es que sólo escribo cuando me entra la inspiración y me dan ganas, porque si tengo que escribir a la fuerza las ganas se me irán al retrete (me conozco y la monotonía me aburre demasiado) así que ténganme paciencia ples! Sé cómo es eso de feo (porque Dait :''''''CCCC habías llegado tan lejos ibas por el 4to libro de HP) así que no quiero dejar caras largas.**

**(Pondré las respuestas de reviews de las 50 cosas sobre mí)**

**Anonimus:**** Me encantaron las cosas que pusiste y ya siento que te conozco más profe!**

**Daap:**** Creo que me hice demasiado la cabeza intentando conseguir las 5 cosas falsas pero bueno, 2 de 5 es mejor que nada no?**

**Phoenix1993:**** Mi vida es algo complicada y eso no es ni la mitad xD Me siento muy afortunada de tener una vida cambiante porque la monotonía aburre DEMASIADO!**

**CecyBlack:**** Todos se enteran algo nuevo de mí, es imposible conocer todo sobre una persona ñ.ñ**

**Viva la caza! Pero jamás podría epararme de mis mejores amigos :'c**

**No se que ería de mí, aunque ahora se bailar zumba, salsa y bachata e.e**

**Tu mensajes me lo mandaste hac tres días, sumándole a que hablamos por wpp…cmo que s nos hablamos pronto me parece xd**

**Besitus ;)**

**KenTanaka1350:**** Lo siento soy un alma libre! Let it go! Let it go!**

**Gues:**** Justamente es uno de los pedidos pero no te preocupes por eso, Percy no vendrá hasta ufff imagino que el año que viene no, el otro xD Todo el mundo sabe que cuando traiga a Percy se va a armar madre con Heracles osea pfff.**

**Lo de los spoilers no sé, porque tengo planeado cosas que marcarán a la trama del fic y como que revelar eso no da, por otro lado las demás cosas van apareciendo conforme escribo y soy uy cambiante, así que un día puedo decir "en el segundo libro viene Percy" y al siguiente "Nah que venga en La Marca de Atenea" así que tan poco podría decir algo que probablemente no ocurrirá.**

**Eso es todo por hoy ;)**

**Los ama muchisisisisisisisimo La otaku que lee libros :***

**(*) Nah, no creo que sean tan ingenuos para creer que dejaría eso no?**

**Pta: ¿Algún hablante de francés que haya comprendido lo último que dijo Drew?**

**Pta2: Creo que ya es momento en que los dioses vallan recapacitando ¿no?**


	24. Con seriedad

**Los personajes y lo que se encuentre en negrita no son míos, son del tío ¡Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XXI:**** Con seriedad.**

-Comienza hija-cedió la palabra el rey.

La diosa de la sabiduría alzó el mentón y con voz clara inició.

*** POV Thalía ***

Estaba feliz y preocupada.

Preocupada por lo que podría suceder en esa reunión. Feliz, porque su trasero le dolía de tanto estar sentada y el THDA no ayudaba en nada.

Fui en busca de Jason, ya que quería interactuar más con su hermano. Cuando lo encontró, este estaba demasiado acaramelado con Piper, por lo cual desistí y me retiré de allí.

Sin saber que hacer me alejé analizando el comportamiento de los demás.

Frank apretaba su mandíbula al ver a Hazel y Leo murmurar entre sí.

-_Oh vamos hombre_-pensaba divertida al ver la mirada traviesa del hijo de Hefesto-_, es obvio que te la está jugando._

A lo lejos pude notar a Zoë y Orión conversar entre sí. La cazadora se veía preocupada...

-_Normal, vaya uno a saber que decisión tomarán los dioses._

Suspiré.

Me senté al borde de una fuente y observé mi reflejo...me sentía tan extraña...no tenía con quien hablar...apartada...¿Cuándo llegarían Annabeth y Percy? ¿Siquiera estarían bien? Los extrañaba...

-¿Thalía?

Elevé la vista, Nico me observaba algo nervioso.

-Necesito ayuda.

*** POV Leo ***

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Claro ¿por qué no?

Hazel agachó la mirada pensativa.

-Y dices que necesitas de mi ayuda...pero yo no me especializo...

-No, pero eres lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Hazel lo lograría.

-Pero Leo...

-Yo confío en ti-afirmé.

Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada, lo que me dio tiempo de observar a mi alrededor. Frank me observaba fulminante, no pude evitar que una sonrisa ladina adornara mi hermoso rostro.

Una cazadora pasó por allí con aire ausente.

-Lo haré-la voz de su amiga atrajo su atención.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Disculpen...

No había notado que se nos habían acercado, pero jamás hubiese creído quien nos hablaba si no la viera con mis propios ojos.

*** POV Zoë ***

-¿Pero estás bien?

Orión asintió y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Zoë-añadió con parsimonia.

-¿Qué no tengo? Orión, eso no es normal. Ni aunque seas semigigante.

-Podré sobrellevarlo hermanita-me sonrió.

Mi ojos estaban lagrimosos de la preocupación.

-Si mi señora...

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No quiero que ella termine involucrada...ya muchas cosas terminaron mal entre nosotros por un error mío...no quiero que las cosas empeoren.

Su rostro se notaba melancólico y tuve que aguantar mis imperiosas ganas de abrazarle.

-Te ayudaré en lo que esté a mi alcance-tomé su mano-, pero cuéntame todo lo que suceda ¿si?

Él asintió.

-Iré a tomar una siesta, avísame cuando la lectura se reanude..

Yo sólo asentí y le vi alejarse hasta las casas de los dioses.

Solté un suspiro y pensé en alguna forma de ayudar. Una idea voló a mi mente, busqué a alguna hija de Hefesto...no había ninguna, lógico, Atenea...tampoco, vaya desgracia.

Suspiré y esperé unos segundos en ver si alguna hija de dichos dioses se presentaban...las habilidades de las cazadoras en eso eran prácticamente nulas, ya sean por lo años en los que no se pusieron en práctica o la tecnología que avanzaba.

Gruñí molesta.

-_Thalía se relacionó con ese muchachos siendo la teniente del futuro...quizás él sea como el hijo de Poseidón...como mi hermanito..._

Intenté relajarme y pasados unos segundos me acerqué.

-Disculpen...

La morena y el hijo de Hefesto alzaron su mirada hacia mí. Evité mirar a los ojos al muchacho e inspiré hondo.

-Soy Zoë...

-Le teniente de Artemisa ¿no?-le interrumpió el hijo de Hefesto.

La chica le pisoteó el pie y este se calló. Sonreí con suficiencia. (NA: Pillo, pillo, pillo ah jajajajajaja)

-Quería saber si podías ayudarme con algo para un...una amiga.

El hijo de Hefesto enarcó una ceja.

-Con una condición.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-_O puede que sea un imbécil como la mayoría..._

-¿Hay alguna hija de Hécate entre las cazadoras? Hazel necesita ayuda con eso.

La morena se sonrojó y empujó al muchacho levemente.

Por un segundo creí que la estaba llamando débil, pero por la sonrisa agradecida de ella, supongo que quería ayuda.

Me relajé.

-Sí, Walburga estará encantada de ayudar a una doncella.

Él le sonrió a Hazel que se veía aliviada.

-Bien, cuenta conmigo-alzó su mano.

Miré su mano sin comprender.

-Oh, lo siento-retiró la mano-, así se saluda en estos tiempos.

-Bien, supongo.

-Eh, claro-jugó con la tira de su cinturón-. ¿Qué precisas?

*** POV Nico ***

-Repíteme el por qué estamos haciendo esto, por favor-murmuró Thalía a mi lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo no preguntes.

Thalía me miraba confundida mientras bebía un café.

-Insisto, esto es acoso.

Le ignoré y observé al rubio junto a la pelirroja.

-Podías espiarles tranquilamente sin mi...

-Estoy demasiado cansado para usar el viaje sombra, estuve utilizándolo antes, pero...

Había terminado vomitando lo poco ingerido en el desayuno, mareado durante varios minutos y casi me desmayaba. No era una experiencia que me gustara repetir.

Thalía bufó y bebió de su café.

-Al menos bebe tu té, se enfriará.

Le hice caso y tomé unos pequeños sorbos.

Rachel se movía en una mesa más expuesta que la nuestra, con rapidez y sin parar de parlotear. Will la escuchaba...no entendía por qué le enfurecía tanto que la oráculo obtuviera toda su atención, pero lo hacía.

-Nico, eres mi amigo pero yo... creo que deberías hacerte tratar.

Quité algo incómodo la mano de Thalía que descansaba en mi hombro.

-No te comportes como Percy.

La cazadora se fue hacia atrás con gesto dramático.

-Haz herido mi corazón, directo en el cora. (NA: Tengo a una amiga que se comporta como Thalía en algunas ocasiones y siempre dice esa frase)-colocó una mano a la altura del mencionado órgano.

Rodé los ojos.

La pelirroja comentó algo que ocasionó un rubor en Will.

Rechiné los dientes.

La tierra bajo la silla de la oráculo se removió y una mano esquelética salió de allí y se desvaneció en el acto.

Las fuerzas se me esfumaron, lo único que escuché fue a Thalía gritando mi nombre.

-¡Nico! ¡Nico! ¡Un médic...!

*** POV Normal ***

-Tengo razones para creer que Cronos está intentando alzarse-inició.

Los dioses se quedaron observando en silencio, todos lo habían notado, pero que Atenea lo confirmase sólo lo hacía más terrorífico.

-Estoy un 68% segura de que pueda estar intentado controlar a los dioses...si ese no es el caso...-miró con detenimiento a Ares-las consecuencias serán sumamente graves.

-Explícate Atenea-ordenó Zeus.

-Tengo razones para creer que están intentando controlar a Ares y...

-¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡No puedo ser controlado...! (NA: cofcofDivergentecofcof)

-Ares-calló Hera.

El dios gruñó y se recostó en su trono.

-Ares, sabes muy bien que no te caracterizas por tu inteligencia-fulminó con la miada Hera-, continúa Atenea.

-Si no llega a ser ese el caso, podría ser que él esté en nuestra contra-finalizó.

Ares bufó molesto.

-Claro, es que me encantaría experimentar la infancia que tuvieron mi tíos y madre.

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada.

-Deberías de rogar que fuera esa opción. Quien sabe lo que podrías pensar en un futuro, puedes cambiar de opinión, después de todo, una guerra es una guerra para ti.

Ares gruñó.

-No lo haré, te lo aseguro.

Los dioses observaban analíticos las palabras del dios.

-Imagino-salió en su defensa Poseidón-, que si no ha cambiado de parecer luego de milenios, dudo que lo haga en unos años.

Algunos dioses asintieron mientras otros se mantenían aún con reservas.

-En otro punto, hay una probabilidad del 89% del que le hayan robado su cetro de poder a Hades.

El dios del Inframundo alzó su mirada con molestia.

-¿Por qué asumes eso?-le cuestionó.

Perséfone -la cual reposaba en su regazo- le tranquilizaba con palabras suaves y calmantes.

Atenea tomó una pose altanera.

-Como bien es mencionado en los libros, atacas al hijo de Poseidón luego de que se confirmara que Zeus creé que es el ladrón. También, la furia no atacó hasta estar segura de su identidad, sin mencionar que jamás enviarías a una (y mucho menos tres) por alguien quien no haga algo grave.

Annabeth menciona que cuando las Furias les atacaron parecían referirse a un objeto. Además, si robaron el cetro de poder a padre ¿cómo crees que no lo harán a ti? Recuerda que era en un solsticio de invierno.

Hades gruñó molesto.

-Creo que no es muy evidente si pensamos con cuidado, Cronos está detrás de esto, claro.

Los dioses asintieron y guardaron silencio. Luego de unos momentos incómodos Hestia habló.

-Creo que es tiempo de que los chicos vuelvan-murmuró.

**HOLAAAA! ¿Pueden creer que el año casi se acaba? Creo que voy a llorar :'3**

**No puedo creer que es**

**temos con este fic hace MAS de un añoo ¿qué estuve haciendo que nunca lo terminé? Ni idea *se encoge de hombros* aunque aún no puedo creer que me hayan bancado tanto tiempo :O Eso es todo un logro!**

**Aca (Argentina son la 1:11 a.m así que ya brindé, disculpen si estoy un poco mal o repito cosas jajajaja y más aún las faltas HORROROSAS de ortografía I'm sorry.**

**GRACIAS! SUPER ULTRA MEGA ASI CORTE BIEN POTENTEMENTE POTENTE GRACIAS POR LAS FELICIDADES DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Me sentí querida c':**

**Así que este cap es por la navidad! y esta vez lo juro por mi chocolate (deben tomar en serio esta promesa) que subiré el cap con la lectura para año nuevo y comenzar re happy el año!**

**Aquí las respuestas de los reviews que no tenían cuenta! ;)**

**Jane Malfoy: Gracias! No hay problema si quieres unirte n.n solo tienes que mandarme tu número por MP (Mensaje privado) con tu código de area y te agregaré lo antes posible!**

**Jiv: Lo sé y lo siento, igualmente el cap terminado será en AÑO NUEVO wii! (debo dejar de beber)**

**Pau-cuhepo: Nop, te aseguro que no, tengo en mi mente (aunque esté media mal) todos los nicks o nombres que reviewean (?) seguido. Así que nop.**

**Dait! Ese chico me llegó directo al kokoro, yo estaba tan ilusionada :'CCCCC**

**No los abandonaré, no luego de lo que Dait me hizo :'c Deberíamos hacer un WPP sobre los corazones rotos que dejó ese chico :'C**

**Citrino: Solangelo 7u7 e.e Jejejeje me diste una idea malvada muajajajaja se agradece 3:) Oh, si que lo habrá aunque a quién me sugieres? Planeo que lo encuentre cuando nuestro semsual hijo de Hades despierte.**

**Jajajaja me hablas de delirar cuando estoy media en pedo haciendo esta nota de autor pfff **

**Len es MIO que te pasa wuachina! cuchillito cuchillito ah jajajjajajaja**

**Mas vale MADE IN ARGENTINA BOH ah jajajajajaja**

**Nos leemos :***

**Pta: Jamas me enviaste tu número :'c**

**Siena: Si! Todo el mundo leía a Dait :'c Hiió gravemente mi kokoro *snif snif***

**Es entendible...¡Pero duele! *se va a llorar a una esquina***

**Aghata: Te agradecería que me ayudaras con eso! Si puedes darme tu número de wpp para que me ayudes ples! soy muy mala en el francés! Me vendría bien una ayudita n.n**

**Besitus :***

**Pau: Es que los pequeños son tan kawaiis! quién no ama a los niños? Por Zeus! es prácticamente imposible!**

**¡Todos hablan francés o tiene una idea de lo que significa! ¡Eso es trampa! *snif snif* estás muy acertado. Esto no vale...me arruinan la noticia (?) ah que?**

**Gracias por leerme! Se agradece! :***

**Kisses **

**MarGZ12: He de admitir que me puse colorada -lo cual me valió bromas por parte de mi hermano...tan tier *aprieta un cuello imaginario* no- y no podía creer tus alagos. Hice que mi mamá lo leo y bue...eso solo alentó mi ego B)**

**Hay siii! Lacom o Malcy! No me decido cual de los dos! *-* Sinceramente no se como se me ocurrió simplemente puff y el Ortemis es tan asdasdasdadadsadasdasda**

**Maaaal! yo también me lo imaginaba así corte, a lo 1er Hokage de Konoha que siempre lo mostraban serio y luego PUM! una versión de Naruto con menos cafeína! jajaja me alego de no ser la única que piensa así de mi (Cecy es tuyo, no me mates :*) sexy hermanito c':**

**Jajajajajajaja yo le digo tanto historia como fic, así que no me incomoda n.n Ohh muajajjajajajajajjajajajjajaj soy tan malota a veces jejejeje**

**Faltas de ortografía? Ni me hables de eso! Tengo un acosador que escribe "ola" "voi" "hasi" *escalofríos* Yo ya abandoné las de inglés jajajaja me mareo mucho xD**

**Hayy! Te amé ah ajjajajaajajjajaa q tierna c': tu sí me comprendes *snif snif***

**(Es que el español de España es super semsual e.e)**

**Besituuusss así corte potente (?)**

**Guest: Llegué! Feliz navidad! woh woh woh *intento de papa noel mode on* Gracias c': me llegó al cora n.n**

**NicoReyFantasma: Hayyy me harás sonrojar y sí! Comí mi súper torta de heladoo! *-***

**Gracias! Nos leemos :***

**lissy zavala: Aquí esté el cap! No me mates *se pone detrás de una roca***

**UFFF! Eso es todoo! voy a terminar muerta! no, peor! voy a terminar murida o muertada (?)**

**Bien, que terminen el año con las personas que los aman y que si valgan la pena!**

**Así que terminaré con esto!**

_**Un brindis por los suertudos **_

_**que nos conocieron, los idiotas **_

_**que nos dejaron ir y los **_

_**afortunados que nos **_

_**conocerán este 2016!**_

**Los amodora y agradece La otaku que lee libros...**

**Pta: Lacom o Malcy? (Shipp de Malcom y Lacy)**

**Pta2: son las 1:55 a.m! Como tardo en hacer una bendita nota de autor! **

**Pta3: ¿A qué hora leíste todo eso? xD**


	25. Probamos camas de agua

**_Capítulo dedicado a Phoenix...¡Feliz cumpleaños! (perfecta edad para hacerme tía ehh)_**

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! _**

**_(atrasado chorrocientos años pero bue, mejor tarde que nunca)_**

**Los personajes y lo que se encuentre en negrita no son míos, son del tío ¡Rick!**

**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo:**

**El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo XXII:**

-Creo que es muy evidente si pensamos con cuidado, Cronos está detrás de esto, claro.

Los dioses asintieron y guardaron silencio. Luego de unos momentos incómodos Hestia habló.

-Creo que es tiempo de que los chicos vuelvan-murmuró.

Atenea frunció el ceño disgustada.

-Deberíamos de sacar conclusiones y...

-Atenea-le detuvo Zeus-, creo que sería más beneficioso hablar sobre este tema cuando el primer libro haya terminado, tú misma has dictado un porcentaje. Por lo tanto, esto se discutirá luego, puede que consigamos nueva información.

La diosa hizo un leve puchero.

-Solo tienes que tener paciencia hija-murmuró el dios.

Atenea suspiró y asintió.

-Si, padre.

-Hermes-llamó Poseidón-, ve a buscar a los chicos por favor.

El dios se paró y los demás lo imitaron, las puerta se abrieron.

-¡Padre!-chilló Will.

Apolo se volteó a ver a su hijo sorprendido.

-Nico...¡esta en peligro, sus signos vitales son muy bajos! Telesforo le está atendiendo.

El dios de la medicina no necesitó nada más para desaparecerse de allí.

-¿Mi hijo?-preguntó Hades.

Will asintió y el dios se desvaneció en las sombras junto a su mujer.

*** POV Nico ***

Me duele la cabeza.

Gruñí fastidiado, un murmulló llamó mi atención. Estaba realmente cansado y alguien no le dejaba dormir por el escándalo.

-Nietito-murmuró alguien.

El sonido persistió, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

-Siempre tan silencioso-se quejó nuevamente la voz.

Rodé los ojos internamente, ¿qué tenían contra los que preferimos el silencio?

Sentí una leve molestia en su muñeca izquierda.

El murmullo comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Bien hecho-felicitó nuevamente el recién llegado-, esto es más de lo que harías usualmente.

Oí un fru fru seguido de unos pasos firmes a su alrededor.

-No es de tu incumbencia-la voz novedosa era grave y amenazante.

-¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu abuelo?

Intenté abrir lo ojos, más estaba sumamente débil, así que solo pude entrecerrarlos. Intenté hablar pero solo salió un gruñido.

Uno de ellos era Apolo el otro...me hacía acordar a la personificación de la muerte que tenían los mortales, el -en este caso- hombre con capa negra lúgubre. Ambos se voltearon. El de capa negra tenía una cara afilada, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras Nico?-preguntó el rubio.

Solo asentí lentamente, no podía ignorar a un dios, pero mi atención estaba más hacia el extraño.

-Él es Telesforo, hijo de Asclespio.

Telesforo se me acercó con un vaso lleno de Néctar.

-Bébelo despacio-ordenó.

El dios estaba más cerca de lo que me gustaría, Apolo carraspeó y observaba a su nieto con gran interés.

Tomé el néctar y el dios de la medicina se me acercó, posó su mano en mi cabeza y todo el cansancio desapareció en segundos.

-Gracias-dije por mera cortesía y asentí a ambos dioses.

-Van a reanudar la lectura-me informó el rubio, era muy parecido a Will, más de lo que le gustaría-, Will está por llegar, espéralo, debo arreglar unos asuntos con mi nieto.

Y hablando de Roma, Will entró jadeante al hospital.

Me bajé de la camilla y caminé tranquilamente hacia el médico. Una parte de mí, se alegraba de que estuviera conmigo y no con la Dare.

-Vamonos-murmuré.

Sentí una mirada en mi espalda y me giré, el dios me observaba prácticamente sin pestañear mientras Apolo le miraba. No sé por qué razón lo hice, me salió espontáneo. Le sonreí.

Me voltee y continué mi camino, a mi derecha Will lucía tenso.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté con un intento de tono indiferente.

-Claro...

-¿Nico?

Me giré y me sorprendí al ver a mi padre con Perséfone ahí.

-¿Si?-alcé una ceja intrigado.

Hades miraba al rubio junto a mí fulminante.

-Quiero hablar contigo luego-desvió la mirada al rubio-, a solas.

Perséfone colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-También conmigo-alzó ambas cejas juguetonas.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Bien. Si me permiten volveré para la lectura.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en un flash de luz, cerré los ojos inmediatamente.

-Si no avisan moriré calcinado-gruñí molesto-, vamos Solace.

*** POV Normal***

Cuando los dos chicos entraron a la sala, los amigos cercanos del hijo de Hades se le acercaron preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó Nico?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te duele algo?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Quieres que pospongamos la lectura?

Nico solo se apartó les contestó con un suave: -Estoy bien, quiero oír la lectura.

Hera mandó a todos a sentar, Nico se sentó entre el rubio -si le pasa algo estaré atendiéndole rápidamente, había alegado- y Hazel -¡es mi hermano! les había gritado-.

Apolo apareció en un flash de luz sobre su trono, sonrió de medio lado pensativo, Hermes, el cual estaba a su lado, le miró interrogante.

-¿Quién estaba leyendo?-preguntó Zeus.

Katie empujó al chico con traje.

-Yo señor-dijo con voz calma, Travis.

-Continúa la lectura-ordenó-, por donde te quedaste.

Travis tragó duro y se sentó.

-¿En qué parte me quedé?-susurró nervioso a Katie.

-Cuando la Nereida se va...

**Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.**

**—¡Espera! —grité—. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?**

Atenea miró evaluativamente a Ares, este le fruncía el ceño, había una gran tensión entre esos dos.

Octavian se estremeció ante el repentino sentimiento de desesperación que le embargó, tomó con fuerza uno de los peluches de su cinturón intentando aplacarlo.

**—¡Adiós, joven héroe! —se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades—. ¡Escucha ****tu corazón! —Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció.**

-Si Percy, escucha a tu corazón-dijo en tono burlón Leo, podía sentir la tensión a kilómetros.

Hestia le agradeció con una sonrisa, su fuego se había debilitado un poco a causa de los dioses y su influencia, pero no parecía que lo semidioses vayan a seguir el ejemplo de sus padres.

**Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón **(insertar sentimiento de añoranza en Octavian)** , pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo…**

-Ya lo conocerás-intentó animar a su hermano Teseo-, todo a su tiempo, te necesitan, eso es lo primero.

El pequeño Percy miraba a su hermano sin entender.

**Nadé hasta la superficie.**

-Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar...-cantaba suavemente el hijo menor de Poseidón. (N/A: Aca cantando n.n)

**Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas.**

-No fue todo-se quejó Grover.

Los mestizos rieron.

-Nunca cuenta todo-negó con la cabeza Thalía-, la mayoría de las veces es para que no nos preocupemos.

-Lo que solo hace que nos preocupemos más-señaló el hijo de Hades.

-Tienes razón-admitió ella.

**Ella hizo una mueca.**

**—No hay regalo sin precio.**

Los mestizos que habían estado en misión o recibieron algún regalo asintieron apesadumbrados. Los dioses se removieron incómodos.

**—Éstas son gratis.**

Los anterior mencionados negaron con la cabeza.

-No contradigas a una hija de Atenea-bufó Katie-, siempre tienen la razón.

**—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás.**

**Con tan feliz pensamiento**,

La sala de trono se llenó de carcajadas.

-¡Amo su sarcasmo!-gritó Leo entre carcajadas.

Cuando Katie se hubo calmado, golpeó a Travis para que continuara la lectura, este siguió leyendo aún tentado.

**l****e dimos la espalda al mar.**

**Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West ****Hollywood. Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de ****Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro ****Barrio** (Insertar frustración de Octavian).

Hades rodó los ojos incrédulo.

-La niebla-explico-, mira si voy a dejar que los mortal ingresaran.

**—Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión —me dijo—. ¿Eres un niño actor o algo así? **(Insertar nervios de Octavian)

Hermes observó fijamente a su primito.

-Solo tienes que decir que sí, no agregues nada más.

El dios estaba preocupado de que mintiera en esta ocasión como lo hizo en el Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía M.

**—Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas… **

-Eso es suficiente-exclamó Hermes-, perfecto, no digas más.

Travis le sonrió burlonamente a su padre a finalizar del leer la línea.

**para un montón de niños actores. **

Apolo soltó una carcajada.

-Es una mentira creíble hermano-le palmeó el hombro.

El dios suspiró y asintió.

**—¡Oh! Eso lo explica. **(Insertar alivio de Octavian)

-Se lo creyó-suspiró aliviado Poseidón.

**Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada.**

**Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. **

-La niebla-rodaron los ojos los romanos. ¿Cómo habían tenido a un pretor así?

**Tampoco aparecía en el listín. **

-¿Te imaginas que los mortales entraran?-rió Grover.

-Sería todo un descontrol-negó Nico.

**En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para ****evitar los coches de policía.**

Hermes y sus hijos romanos/griegos asintieron orgullosos.

-¡Nunca los atraparán!-alzó el puño Chris.

A Travis y Connor le temblaron los labios. Annabeth analizó con detenimiento a los hermanos.

**Me quedé atónito** (Insertar furia en Octavian)** delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: **

-¿Por qué?

Travis ignoró al romano y continuó leyendo.

**en la televisión estaban emitiendo una ****entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, **

Todos los presentes gruñeron, sin importar que a algunos el chico les cayera mal, Gabe Ugliano les caía aún peor.

**Gabe el Apestoso. **

Sally se estremeció y Percy le tomó de la mano.

-No tengas miedo mami, yo te protegeré-murmuró.

Sally sonrió y besó la frente de su hijo.

**Estaba hablando ****con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso. **

Varios gruñidos e insultos volaron por la sala. Sally, Hestia, Deméter y Rue fulminaron a los groseros mientras la primera y última tapaban los oídos de los mas pequeños.

**Ella estaba ****entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento,**

-¿Con todo esa suciedad?-preguntó Afrodita.

-No, seguramente habrán limpiado, no creo que pasen al aire la manera en la que vive-murmuró asqueada Atenea.

**en medio de una partida de póquer, **

-¿No puede dejar el póquer para después?-gruñó Deméter-, al menos que espere cuando lo están grabando.

Sally frunció el ceño, no pedía que Gabe la buscara pero tampoco que siquiera le echara en falta.

**y a su lado había una mujer ****joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano.**

-Pobre Barbara-suspiró Hermes-, tener que tocarlo...tendrá que lavarse las manos.

Muchos soltaron una carcajada.

-Sally...¿tú te lavabas las manos?-preguntó Apolo.

La mortal se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención y murmuró.

-Si, cada vez que le tocaba, tenía un pote de alcohol en gel siempre a mano.

El dios de la medicina asintió completamente de acuerdo.

**Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. **

Dionisio bufó bajo y murmuró para sí mismo. -Ni actuar sabe bien.

**Estaba diciendo:**

**«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría ****hundido. Mi hijastro se llevó todo lo que me importaba. **

Los presentes bufaron con fastidio, ese mortal les estaba colmando la paciencia.

**Mi esposa… **

Sally bufó molesta.

-Si, como no.

**mi Cámaro… **

Poseidón gruñó y rechinó los dientes.

-Sally es más importante que su estúpido auto-gruñó molesto.

Afrodita suspiró enternecida por el amor que profesaba el dios del mar.

**L-lo siento. ****Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»**

-Imbécil-gruñeron las cazadoras.

Artemisa apretaba con fuerza los apoya brazos de su trono.

**«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores.**

-No-negó con la cabeza Leo-, lo leímos.

Piper golpeó la cabeza del hijo de Hefesto y sonrió tiernamente.

**—Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara—. Un ****hombre destrozado. **

-Destrozado por un tiburón quedará ese mortal-gruñó Poseidón.

Los más cercanos al dios le miraron temerosos, se sentía un aura salvaje a su alrededor. Los romanos se tensaron en sus lugares mientras los griegos observaban al dios preocupados.

**Un adolescente con serios problemas. **

-Bueno...no está del todo errado-intentó aligerar el ambiente Thalía.

Algunos rieron, pero los más cercanos al dios solo sonrieron forzadamente.

**Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la ****última foto que se tiene del joven y perturbado **

-Perturbado-rieron los dioses inmaduros.

**fugitivo, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»**

**En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante ****Colorado, hablando con Ares.**

**«¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? **

-Annabeth Chase-exclamaron los hermanos de la rubia, la cual dio un brinco en su asiento y los padres mortales la miraron con orgullo.

-¡Grover Underwood!-gritaron Quirón y los hijos de Hermes.

-Y...¡Percy Jackson!-gritaron los demás.

Los dioses miraron divertidos a sus hijos.

**—preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente—. ¿Quién es ****el hombre que está con ellos? **

El dios de la guerra recibió miradas amenazantes de parte de los demás dioses, los griegos molestos y los romanos fruncían el ceño pero no se atrevían a mirar a ese dios. Aunque la mirada que tenían de él no es tan buena como antaño.

**¿Es Percy Jackson un delincuente, **

-Si lo piensas bien...es un delincuente-murmuró Grover-, con todos los monumentos que se cargó...

Los cercanos a él soltaron algunas risitas.

**un terrorista o la víctima de un lavado ****de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta? **

-¡Somos una secta!-pegó un brinco Leo.

Algunos tomaron sus armas de la sorpresa, pero pronto se calmaron y rieron de las ocurrencias del duende, las cuales, destensionaron el ambiente.

**Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado ****psicólogo infantil. **

-Espero que se hayan quedado, Percy necesita urgente un psicólogo-se escucharon algunas carcajadas.

El pequeño Percy miraba como su madre sonreí divertida mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Mami...¿qué es un psicólogo?

Sally negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Es un médico amor.

El niño asintió.

-¿Por qué necesito eso?

-Tú no mi amor, el chico del libro.

El moreno asintió y prestó atención a lo que el chico con traje decía. Poseidón sonrió con ternura, calmándose un poco.

**Sigan sintonizándonos.»**

**—Vamos —me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo.**

Octavian tuvo unas ganas enormes de destrozar algo, apretó los puños con fuerza a la par que temblaba, sudaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Heracles se acercó algo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

El augur asintió y le restó importancia, lo único que quería era que continuara la lectura.

-_Creí que no me alcanzaría, la primera parte del capítulo no le afectó ¿por qué ahora si?_

Hermes negó con la cabeza.

-Esos edificios tienen alarmas, apenas rompa el vidrio la policía vendrá.

Sus hijos asintieron a lo dicho por su padre.

**Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. **

-_¿El bebé tiene miedo?_-se burló Octavian en su mente, era consciente que las Destinos vigilaban toda sus acciones, no se arriesgaría.

**A ver, que no se me ****malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente.**

Los que vivían allí asintieron, Nueva Yorrk era muy peligroso.

**Pero Los Angeles es muy distinto de ****Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas ****partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las ****cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota.**

-Percy se salva por los pelos-bromeó Thalí del ojiverde.

Varis rieron mientras los romanos miraban algo molestos a la hija de Zeus, no le agradaba que degradara a su pretor/ex-pretor.

**Los Angeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. **

Los dioses miraron disimuladamente al dos de la guerra, exceptuando a Poseidón, que aún seguía algo molesto por el ex esposo de su Sally.

**Me recordaba ****a Ares. **

Los dioses anteriormente mencionados miraron sorprendidos al hijo de Poseidón; Ares, por otro lado, miraba al pequeño Percy con una ceja alzada, inseguro si lo que pensó de su persona fue algo bueno a malo.

**No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, ****rara y difícil de navegar. **

-¡No soy raro!-exclamó.

Los dioses desviaron la mirada muy indisimuladamente (NA: No se si existe la palabra pero ya la inventé bitch B) y nadie me lo va a negar), los dioses inmaduros silbando "casualmente". El dios de la guerra bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Los griegos soltaron unas risitas, los romanos a decir verdad no entendían el instinto suicida de los _greacus._

**No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día ****siguiente, el solsticio de verano.**

**Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar ****si valía la pena** **atracarnos.** (Insertar preocupación en Ocativian)** Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó.**

**—Eh, tú. —Como un idiota, me paré.**

-¡Percy!-se quejaron los mestizos con un suspiro exasperado.

-Supongo que era inevitable, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-negó con la cabeza la prima del ojiverde.

**Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. **

Varios insultos en griego y latín se oyeron en la sala, las madres fulminaron con la mirada a los más cercanos mientras tapaban los oídos de sus pequeños.

**Seis chicos con ropa cara y ****rostros malvados. **

-¿Para qué roban si son ricos?-preguntó desconcertado Teseo.

**Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos.**

-¿Por eso?-bufó indignado Perseo-, hay gente que no tiene que comer y aún así no lo hacen...y estos...

Orión intentó calmar a su primo y darle apoyo moral. Teseo se cruzó de brazos.

-Esos niños son unos estúpidos-murmuró con acidez.

**Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, **

-No servirá con los mortales-dijo rápidamente Quirón.

-Tuve la desgracia de comprobarlo-murmuró Rachel.

**y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, ****pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, **

-Si roban y no lo necesitan, es evidente que son idiotas hermanito-gruñó Teseo.

Perseo asintió apoyando con lo dicho por su primo.

**porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja ****automática.**

-Claro, es obvio que ese chico es el primero en su clase-dijo sarcásticamente Katie.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-rodó los ojos Miranda.

**Cometí el error de atacar.**

-Percy...-se oyó un suspiro colectivo.

**El chico gritó. Debía de ser cien por cien mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno. Se ****miró el pecho.**

**—¿Qué demo…?**

**Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira.**

-Quizás más por lo idiota-añadió Clarisse.

**—¡Corred! —grité a Annabeth y Grover.**

**Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adonde nos dirigíamos.**

-Un plan brillante-ironizó Atenea-, tu hijo mete en problemas a la mía.

El dios de los mares le ignoró, en estos momentos estaba preocupado por su hijo, a sabiendas de que su suerte no era la mejor cuando de monstruos se trataba.

**Giramos en una esquina.**

**—¡Allí! —exclamó Annabeth.**

**Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima ****de la puerta ponía algo como: «alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»**

Los mestizos hicieron una mueca, como odiaban las dislexia. Algunos lanzaron miradas fulminantes al hijo de Marte el cual tragó duro, Hazel apretó su mano para brindarle confianza. Frank sonrió.

**—¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? —tradujo Grover.**

**-**Oh no-gruñó Poseidón-, él otra vez no.

Atenea se sostuvo su cabello con las manos y miró con preocupación a su hija que no despegaba la vista de los Stoll.

**No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, **

-Nadie tendría que ir-afirmó Grover.

-¿Monstruo?-preguntó una hija de Mercurio.

-¿Lo dudas?-contestó como total respuesta el sátiro.

**pero de eso se ****trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de ****agua. **

Grover no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar como se escondió en un negocio de vestidos de novia.

**Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera.**

**—Los hemos despistado —susurró Grover.**

**Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.**

Los mestizos se tensaron a sabiendas de que era un monstruo,intentando averiguar cual.

**—¿A quién habéis despistado?**

**Los tres dimos un respingo.**

**Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje años setenta. Medía por ****lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa ****reptiloide y fría. **

-Me parece conocido...-murmuró Teseo. Los hijos de Atenea comenzaron a sacar conjeturas de todos los monstruos a los que Teseo se había enfrentado.

-Cama de agua...cama de hierro, en sí siguen siendo camas-murmuró Atenea nerviosa por el bienestar de su hija.

Poseidón cerró sus manos en puños ¿cómo podía ser que otro de sus hijos tendía que enfrentarse con el posadero?

**Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era ****preciso.**

Teseo fruncía el ceño intentando recordar al monstruo, estaba seguro que se había enfrentado a él.

**El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda ****estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las ****solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del ****cuello.**

-Debería de actualizarse-frunce el ceño Artemisa.

Apolo se traga una broma referida a sus queridas cazadoras, la sala estaba prestando mucha atención a la lectura y él quería saber que era lo que le iba a suceder a su bisnieto.

**—Soy Crusty —gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.**

Afrodita y sus hijas hicieron una mueca.

-Tendría que cuidar más su dentadura-murmuró Silena.

**—Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel **

**-**Que educado-asintió conforme Hera.

**—le dije—. Sólo estábamos… mirando.**

Hermes y sus hijos romanos/griegos chocaron su mano en su cara.

-¿Qué clase de mentira es esa?-murmuró Chris.

Clarisse le dio un golpe y lo acribilló con la mirada.

**—Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros —rezongó—. Merodean por aquí todas las noches. **

Teseo y Perseo bufaron ante la mención de esos niños.

**Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?**

-Una cama de agua...-susurró Teseo para sí mismo.

**Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de ****exposición.**

Poseidón apretó su trono con las manos.

-_Cálmate, Percy podrá con él_-se alentaba el dios-_, después de todo es mi hijo._

** Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ****ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo…**

Zeus lanzó una mirada disimulada a su mujer. Hera se removió incómoda en su trono, amaba esa cama.

**—Éste es mi modelo más popular. —Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de ****satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal.**

Hades miró a su esposa detenidamente, esta se sonrojó.

-No es algo que yo elegiría-murmuró Lacy.

Malcom alzó una ceja.

-Antorchas de lava...y si se caen-dijo como toda explicación.

El rubio asintió, omitiendo el comentario de que no habría razón de que quemara si algo como la madera podía sostenerlo sin arder.

**El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de ****gelatina—. Masaje a cien manos —informó—. Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una ****cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes.**

-¡No lo hagan!-gritaron en sincronía Poseidón y Atenea, la diosa le fulminó con la mirada y se volteó hacia Travis que continuó la lectura rápidamente.

**—Pues… —musité— no creo que…**

Los presentes soltaron un suspiro, ya se había corrido la voz de que era un monstruo y los hijos de Atenea distribuían la información sobre cual era. De cualquier manera todos suspiraron al oír que Percy no había caído en la trampa.

**—¡Masaje a cien manos! —exclamó Grover, y se lanzó en picado**

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al sátiro, este se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento-susurró.

**—. ¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola.**

**—Hum —murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla—. Casi, casi.**

-¿Y ahí no sospechaste?-murmuró Sally viendo preocupada al sátiro.

**—Casi ¿qué? —pregunté.**

-Vamos Percy-murmuró Malcom-, usa ese cerebro de algas que Annabeth afirma funcionar.

Lacy a su lado soltó una leve risita y le empujó a modo de reproche.

**Miró a Annabeth.**

**—Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien.**

-Ella no caerá-afirmó Atenea.

**—Pero ¿qué…? —respondió Annabeth.**

**Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, ****con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo.**

Dionisio sonrió con añoranza, recordando el lecho que comparte con su amada Ariadna.

**Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó.**

-Creo que cayó tía-intentó aligerar el ambiente Hermes-, aunque no de la manera prevista.

La diosa le fulminó con la mirada y este se cayó.

**—¡Eh, oiga! —protestó ella.**

**Crusty chasqueó los dedos.**

**—¡Ergo!**

**Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover ****intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.**

-¡No!-chilló Atenea.

Sally mordía su labio nerviosa viendo con preocupación al sátiro, ella sabía que habían salido airosos del lugar, pero seguía preocupada y Percy nunca entraba en detalles para no asustarla.

**—¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a! —aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos—. ¡N-n-no mm-****mola na-a-a-da!**

**El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes.**

**—Casi, mecachis —lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca—. ¡Venga, chico! ****No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo.**

-¡Procrustes!-gritó Teseo.

Orión y Perseo le miraron.

-Toda la sala ya sabía quien era, primo-negó con la cabeza Perseo.

Orión le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras el hermano de este hacía un puchero.

**—Suelte a mis amigos.**

-Claro Percy, dile eso a un monstruo y seguro los suelta de buena gana-rodó los ojos Thalía.

**—Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber.**

**—¿Qué quiere decir?**

**—Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado ****cortos. **

-¡Son unos niños!-grito Demeter-, ¡jamás alcanzarían esa altura con esa edad!

**Tienen que encajar.**

**Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando.**

**—No soporto las medidas imperfectas —musitó Crusty—. ¡Ergo!**

**Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos ****y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos ****extremos.**

Atenea apretó a Annabeth contra sí, al igual que Sally con Percy que le devolvía el abrazo confuso.

**—No te preocupes —me dijo Crusty—. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho ****centímetros más a sus columnas… Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama ****que te guste.**

-Claro, después de ver lo que le hicieron a sus amigos se irá-rodó los ojos una hija de Hécate.

-Tiene que pensar-dijo Malcom-, a esa edad no podrá contra él, es muy inteligente y diestro en batalla.

Lacy a su lado apretó su brazo nerviosa, sabía que habían logrado escapar, pero la tensión en el lugar era mucha.

**—¡Percy! —gritó Grover.**

**La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me ****rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase.**

-Piensa-murmuró/ordenó Perseo.

Rue se abrazaba a su marido preocupada por la niña, mientras él fruncía el ceño pensando en la manera en la que su hija se salvó de eso.

**—En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?**

-Aún no sabe quien es-murmuró enfadada Atenea-, mi niña.

**—Legalmente es Procrustes —admitió.**

-Te dijo su nombre, más te vale que sepas quien es-gruño entre dientes Atenea.

Teseo le fulminó con la mirada, no le agradaba que insultasen a su hermano, él se había enfrentado al gigante a mayor edad que su hermanito. Estaba asustado, pero confiaba firmemente en que su hermanito sabría que hacer.

**—El Estirador —dije. **

Varios soltaron un suspiro, estaban aliviados de que su amigo supiera al monstruo que se enfrentaba, las cosas serian más fáciles si conoce su historia.

**Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso ****de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas.**

Todos giraron sus miradas hacia el castaño de ojos verdes, Teseo asintió en dirección a las miradas.

**—Exacto —respondió el vendedor—. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? **

Apolo, Hermes, Leo, Chris y el pequeño Percy alzaron sus manos. Los mencionados, exceptuando a Percy, miraron extrañados como Conno y Travis estaban sentados en sus lugares temblorosos. Annabeth frunció el ceño analítica. Los demas negaron con la cabeza

-_No tiene remedio-_era el pensamiento popular.

**Es malo para el ****negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty».**

-Crusty el payaso-murmuro inocentemente Percy.

**—Tiene razón. Suena bien.**

**Se le iluminaron los ojos.**

-Cumplidos-asintió Perseo-, buena táctica Es similar a la que utiliza el de todos modos.

**—¿Eso crees?**

**—Oh, desde luego —contesté—. Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca… **

-Sigue así Percy-murmure el centauro rascándose la barba.

Toda la sala estaba expectante a lo que sucedería, menos Grover que observaba las reacciones de los demás.

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello.**

**—Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ****¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?**

-Todos los días, son mis favoritas-rodó los ojos Apolo. Artemisa alzó su arco y lanzo una flecha en un chasquido de dedos, su gemelo se movio en el ultimo segundo antes de que la flecha se cavara en su cabeza- Siempre tan tierna.

Artemisa le fulminó con la mirada.

-Quiero saber como termina, compórtense-ordenó Hera-. Sigue leyendo.

Travis pasó saliva y continuó la lectura.

**—No demasiados.**

**—¡Pues ahí lo tienes!**

**—¡Percy! —vociferó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Los campamentos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

-Esta siendo estirada hasta la muerte-le defendió Rachel

**—No le hagas caso —le dije a Procrustes—. Es insufrible.**

Muchos rieron ante esa afirmación, Atenea rechino los dientes, si no fuera porque estaba salvando a su hija...

**El gigante se echó a reír.**

**—Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y ****después, encima, se quejan del reajuste.**

-Que desconsiderados ¿verdad?-bufó Clarisse-. A mi me encantaría que me estiren hasta la muerte.

**—¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?**

-¿Como sabe quien es el pero no sabe algo tan importante como eso?-murmuró Perseo.

-Quizás quiere hacerle creer que no conoce su historia-comentó inseguro Orión.

-Pero lo llamo por su nombre-objetó.

-Procrutes no es muy inteligente que digamos-interrumpió Teseo-, es capas de haberse olvidado eso.

**—Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. —Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del ****mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero—. Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y ****después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado.**

Los más pequeños se estremecieron mientras sus hermanos los reconfortaban.

**—Ya —dije tragando saliva—. Muy práctico.**

Los que median mas de lo que se consideraba perfecto, sintieron escalofríos.

**—¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con un cliente sensato!**

-Percy...sensato-dijo incrédulo Jason-, ya lo e visto todo, solo falta que Leo se consigo novia.

-¡Ey!-se quejo el aludido-, muchas querrían salir con el gran Valdez. (NA: Leo es adorable yo seré lo que quieras que sea (?) jajajaja)

**Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ****ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado.**

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el sátiro -que estaba sonrojado por la comparación- y a la rubia que era abrazada por su madre.

**—Bueno, Crusty… —comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de ****la cama especial Luna de Miel**

Afrodita sonrió abiertamente y miro con picardía al pequeño.

**—****. ¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el ****movimiento ondulante?**

**—Desde luego. Pruébala.**

-Díganme que no lo hará-rogó Reyna, ya no sabía que esperar de Pecy Jackson.

**—Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una ****sola onda?**

Atenea frunció el ceño.

-No va a ser tan idiota para caer de nuevo en eso...¿o si?-miró al castaño.

Pereo y Orion también le observaron, el había mencionado que el estirador era tonto...¿que tanto? ¿lo suficiente para caer en la misma trampa?

**—Garantizado.**

**—Venga, hombre.**

**—Que sí.**

**—Enséñamelo.**

**Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.**

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Zoë, lo que muchos tenían en la cabeza-. Asi...¿sin más?

La sorpresa se reflejo, tanto en los romanos como griegos.

-Les dije que era tonto-sonrió orgulloso Teseo.

Heracles negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es tener un nivel de estupidez muy alto-afirmó.

**—Ni una onda, ¿ves?**

**Chasqueé los dedos.**

**—Ergo.**

-¡En Percy siempre se puede confiar!-gritó alegre Grover el cual se apresuró a ocultarse tras Thalía por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención. De todos modos, muchos asintieron o expresaron su acuerdo a base de gritos. Cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado, Travis continuó la lectura.

**Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.**

**—¡Eh! —chilló.**

**—Centradlo bien —ordené.**

**Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y ****sus pies por la de abajo.**

-Eso me trae recuerdos-murmuro Teseo.

Thalia por otro lado, decía con incredulidad.-Rebana a todos los que no tienen la altura perfecta y él tampoco la tiene.

-Es como mi hermano-murmuró Nico-. Hitler mataba a cualquiera que no sea rubio y el no lo era. Aunque haya sido austriaco. Tomo por tontos a los alemanes por eso del darwinismo y las razas y bla bla bla.

Thalia le miro sorprendida.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Ehhh-miró incómodo a Will que no le quitaba la vista de encima-, ¿internet?

La hija de Zeus alzo una ceja.

-Claro.

-El punto es, que los alemanes soy muy abiertos a todo eso-susurro con la vista baja- Se moriría al saber la cantidad de "razas" que hay ahora.

**—¡No! —dijo—. ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!**

**Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó.**

**—Bien, prepárate… —No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no ****podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo.**

Los que no se habían quedado oyendo al hijo de Hades, asintieron a lo leído por Travis.

**—Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos ****especiales!**

-Claro, seguro le interesan las camas-rodó los ojos Leo.

**Levanté la espada.**

**—¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!**

-Wow, barato-murmuró Hermes. Deméter le miro de mala manera.

**Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas. **(Insertar sentimiento de tranquilidad en Octavian)

**Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y ****maldiciones.**

**—Parecéis más altos —comenté.**

Poseidon y otros rieron ante las ocurrencias del hijo del dios mencionado.

-No le veo la gracia-gruñó Atenea.

-Relájate, ya están a salvo-aconsejo Poseidon-. Respira al menos unos segundos, que falta camino por recorrer.

**—Uy, qué risa —resopló Annabeth—. La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?**

Grover asintió, no le había gustado para nada la experiencia.

**Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas ****Hermes, y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles: «¡Las únicas ****páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» **

Los semidioses se miraron entre sí.

**Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación ****El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. **

Hades y Perséfone hicieron una mueca. No querían que llegaran al inframundo...no de esa manera y con toda una vida por delante.

**«¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La ****dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.**

**-**Eso es tener suerte-murmuró Quirón-...o eso creo.

**—Vamos —dije.**

-Percy, casi son estirados hasta la muerte-riñó su madre-. Ten consideración.

El pequeño asintió aunque no tenía idea de lo que era consideración.

**—Danos un minuto —se quejó Grover—. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!**

-Salchicha de sátiro-murmuraron Travis y Connor con desagrado.

Miranda y Katie golpearon a los Stoll con fuerza, estos se tomaron la cabeza y Katie tomé el libro.

-Oh, solo falta una oración-informó.

**—Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí.**

-Listo-y golpeó a Connor con él-. Te toca.

Atenea miró mal a la hija de Deméter, no tenía que usar los libros como un arma. Annabeth fruncía el ceño ¿por qué los trataban así?

-Leeremos un capítulo más y luego almorzaremos-dijo Zeus.

* * *

**¡PAZ! -se acerca temblorosa con la bandera de Japón- ¡Omitan el punto rojo!**

**Que conste que quise cumplir pero se rompió uno de esos coso gigantes que dan luz...¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Un generador! Estuvimos unos día sin luzhasta que los repararon...a ese punto ya habían pasado reyes habían pasado todas las festividades y bla bla bla.**

**Escribí lo que pude porque:**

**a) No me anda el word y escribo desde FF (se habrán dado cuenta porque no están los espacios acostumbrados), para eso necesito wi-fi pero sin luz no hay eso.**

**b) Intenté desde el celular pero fue un acto fallido estrepitoso, así que lo único que podía hacer era revisar reviews.**

**c) Me obsesioné demasiado con el foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

**d) Me aparecían 3 reviews nada más y eso me desanimó un poco...u.u Pero continué por esas tres personas.**

**f) Al parecer el cosito de los reviews (si el cosito porque no se como se llama) estuvo andando mal porque a muchos de mis amigos en FF no le llegaban los reviews, así que imaginen mi sorpresa de recibir así de la nada más de diez reviews (casi me largo llorar *-*) y fue como...¡Apurate nena que te están esperando! ¡Hasta que no actualices nada de chocolate! (aunque admito que un amigo me compró un helado de bonbon de chocolate con 38º nunca se lo iba a negar) Tengo un kilo de helado de chocolate esperando en mi refi para cuando termino esto *-* Así que rápido!**

**Reviews/Comentarios:**

**Okanee: -alza las manos- Si! Malcy y Solangelo! Entendido! No me mates -llora patéticamente-**

**CecyBlack: Jajajajaja ¿Qué frase de Divergente? Lo de la bruja de Harry Potter fue a posta, ¿qué cosa de mi vida diaria? xDD Estoy más perdida...recuerda Doris... No sirvo para las insinuaciones ¡dejame!**

**Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: (alto nombre! Me hizo acordar al hombre araña xD Ni idea por qué) Awww.. gracias, espero que la hayas pasado de lujo Tsk.**

**Nani Hakai: Jajajajaja te parece...Nico? Celoso? Nada que ver...Estar mucho tiempo con Cress te hace mal...**

**Anonimus maximus: Jajajaja no hay drama, aun estoy esperando tu actualización -se ve un esqueleto sentado en un banco- Okno**

**AndyPoHeCu: Sip, una palabra nueva totalmente de mi autoría (?) Esta patentada ehhh Y Wpp es Whatsapp ;)**

**Mitchel0420: Eso espero, es la idea. ¿Qué tal te parecieron estos POV's?**

**MarGZ12: JAjajajaja Mi Nico está celoso mas chuuuu *-* ¿Qué hacías leyendo esto a las 12:24? Mujeh yo estaría en pedo (estaba medio en pedo cuando subí el cap xD)**

**Guest: España! ¿Eres de España? ¿Me llevas? No como mucho (Una mentira más grande que América) onegaiii **

**Jajajaja, me gusta que se animen a reviwearme (otra palabra nueva para mi diccionario ¡patentada!) me hace sentir querida y que se tomen la molestia de escribirme me hace muy feliz :) a mi se me alza la derecha jajaja me hace bullying por eso a veces lloro! Ok no el momento padre e hijo se acerca a pedido tuyo ;) Jajajaja Feliz navidad, año nuevo...lo que sea!**

**fifthhatpony: (lo escribí bien?) jajajaja Lacom te suena a hombre lobo por Licaón (el primer hombre lobo) y Malcy...no lo había pensado pero ya me lo imagino con el fondo rosa, el paquetito con un una nena de ojos grandes y brillosos (estilo anime) tarareando y el dulce parecido a los malvaviscos.**

**Demigood: Te aseguro que para Percy ufff... bandaaaaa. Para Annabeth no tanto ;)**

**Matsuriharuna8: (Me parece ver una narufan) Valeee añadido a los pedidos o Will se dará cuenta...pero con circunstancias especiales hehehe**

**Lisst Zavala: Si comandante!**

**AkumaDiAngelo: (Hakuna matata! -tatarea-) Si!1 antes yo estaba corte...Wll y Rachel harían buena pareja pero la Sangre del Olimpo me ha abierto los ojos, me iluminó XD el Solangelo es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho el tío Rick *-***

**Jane Malfoy24: Aplaudan carajo! -aluvion de aplausos-, por Dios, estos dioses me vana sacar de mis casillas grr...¡Son sus hijos! Por Razel, ¿es tan difícil darles un poco de amor?**

**Jajajajaja Amo esas parejas aunque Afrodita no se merezca a Hefesto, pero bue, yo amo esa pareja. Despues el Percy con Artemisa...seguía una historia que era TAN genialosaaa *-* pero dejaron de traducirla y yo me quería matar! -llora- Orión tendrá algo...relacionado con el último libro. **

**kisses :***

**MariHofferson: Kami-sama! Te dejé para lo último porque me quedé anonadada. Comentaste casi todos los capítulos ¿cómo lo hiciste? Cuanta paciencia! No me alcanzaría este lugar para responderte. Así que te voy a responder por priv Ufff...casi me largo a llorar de la emoción (sin mencionar que elevaste mi ego, olvidate, no hay puerta que pueda hacer pasar a mi ego) me quedé como...OMG. Jajajajaja me sacaste varias risas sinceramente ;) gracias.**

**Besitos!**

**Los ama La otaku que lee libros.**

**Pta: Malcy es oficial!**


	26. ROBA TOTAL DE FF

Chicos se que odian estas notas pero es súper importante.

**TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FANFICTION HAN SIDO ROBADAS!**

Si, no es broma. No solo las historias, sino que también los perfiles.

Esto es para avisar a los que también tienen una historia para que lo reporten.

Las páginas que cometieron spamdexing:

fanfiction

www. thebuystock

www. talkfictions

fictionavenue

thanfiction

hmofiction

(Quiten los espacios)

Si entran tengan cuidado porque las páginas son maliciosas y contienen malware.

**Como reportar:**

Se debe ir aquí: webmasters /tools/spamreportform ?hl=en

Poner el nombre del sitio web (un reporte para cada uno)

Escribir en "additional details" (detalles adicionales): _**This is a spamdexing mirror site to and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property**_. (Traducción: Esto es spamdexing, un sitio web espejo de fanfiction que ha robado mi perfil y mi propiedad intelectual)

Click "I am not a robot" (no soy un robot) y luego "Report webspam" (reportar webspam)

Para seguir reportando se debe dar click en el link: Go back to the webspam report form. (Regresar a la forma de reporte de webspam)

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**No entren a sus cuentas en estos sitios porque pueden robarles información valiosa.**

Por favor tengan mucho cuidado con estas páginas y si tienen una historia reportenlo inmediatamente! Y si no, si pueden hacerlo se los agradecería de todo corazón. Gracias.

**En otras noticias...**

¡Feliz cumple Marina Amaya! Cuando tu review me llegó ya había pasado la fecha, mil perdones, te debo el regalo! Gomen -hace una reverencia-

**Y en otras noticias no tan importantes como las últimas dos...**

¡Tengo tumbrl! Y tengo planeado postear pequeños adelantos (se supone que eso iba a ser con el wpp pero es de lo que menos hablamos xD) además creo que es una vía por la que muchos podrán contactarme.

la otaku que lee libros .tumblr

(Omitan los espacios)

**Eso es todo!**

**Los amo...La otaku que lee libros!**


End file.
